


love me until the end

by larrystylinsonkink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aggressive Harry, Aggressive Liam, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry’s personality changes, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Louis, Pregnant Niall, Protective Harry, Protectiveness, Serious Harry, Shy Louis, Smut, Sweet Louis, aggressive Zayn, funny harry, lots of fluff, mating cycles/ in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 207,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinsonkink/pseuds/larrystylinsonkink
Summary: "Dr. Styles there's an emergency at the maternity ward. The head nurse called for you, he needs you there as soon as possible." The trainee tells Harry over the phone, catching his attention. Louis Tomlinson, the Louis Tomlinson is calling him? He lowers his clipboard and nods his head, getting up from his chair."Tell Mr. Tomlinson I'll be there right away."AU where Louis, an Omega, is the head nurse of the hospital in charge of running the nursing staff. Harry, an Alpha, is a highly respected surgeon working at the same hospital. They also happen to fall in love.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the story. Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dr. Styles there's an emergency at the maternity ward. The head nurse called for you, he needs you there as soon as possible." The trainee tells Harry over the phone, catching his attention. Louis is calling him? He lowers his clipboard and nods his head, getting up from his chair.
> 
> "Tell Mr. Tomlinson I'll be there right away."
> 
> AU where Louis, an Omega, is the head nurse of the hospital in charge of running the nursing staff. Harry, an Alpha, is a highly respected surgeon working at the same hospital. They also happen to fall in love.
> 
> (this story is also posted on my account - louistomlinsonkink - on wattpad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated.

Harry sighs as he stares down at the clipboard in his hands. It's only 3 hours into his 18 hour shift and he already needs a break. Apparently, patients like to think they can do whatever they want and roam the building without notifying any of the nurses. He had to chase down three patients who disappeared from their room unattended because the nurses lost track of them.

Now, Harry is on his way to talk to the head nurse that doesn't know how to do her job correctly. She lets her nurses run wild and most of them don't even show up to their shift. It's really taking a toll on the doctors and the nurses who are actually trying to do their job.

"Good evening, Dr. Styles." A voice murmurs as he passes through the halls. He glances back to see who the voice belongs to and blanches at the sight of Dr. Swift. Don't get him wrong, Dr. Swift is a talented surgeon who is incredibly beautiful but she's creepy. She gives Harry weird vibes ever since he rejected her so he tends to avoid her every chance he gets.

"Good evening, Dr. Swift. I hope you've had a good day." He replies smoothly as he fiddles with his watch. He needs to catch the head nurse before she leaves for her unauthorized three hour lunch break.

"I have now that I've seen you." She says softly with a slight smirk, her eyes scanning the expanse of his body. Harry resists the urge to cringe at how the beta is trying to flirt, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. He clears his throat and nods his head slightly as he takes a step back towards the elevator. He presses the up narrow and attempts to give her a small, polite smile.

"Well then. I must be on my way, I have to talk to the head nurse. Uhm... have a nice day?" Harry backs into the elevator as his left eye starts to twitch at the sight of her sickly sweet smile. He turns around when the doors close and runs a hand through his hair before leaning his head on the cool metal. She really gets under his skin and it aggravates him.

The elevator rolls to a stop and the doors open just as Harry turns around. He steps out and looks around to see nurses scurrying around, going in and out of the rooms. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not use to seeing these many nurses on duty. And they usually are not this active either. He shakes his head and maneuvers through the hall towards the big office at the end of the hall.

Once Harry is in front of the office he knocks three times, clearing his throat as he waits for a response. He takes a deep breath and freezes when he smells the sweet scent of honeysuckle. Where is that coming from? That's definitely not Shelia's scent. He glances at the sign on the door and raises his eyebrows at the sight of the plaque hanging up.

"Louis William Tomlinson?"

"Come in." A melodic voice suddenly sounds through the door, taking him by surprise. Harry's palms start to get clammy as he tries to calm his sudden racing heart. That voice... he could only listen to that voice for the rest of his life and he would be the happiest man alive.

Harry gulps as he twists the door knob and slowly pushes the door open, anxious to see what's behind it. He lets go of the knob and lets the door swing open the rest of the way as he takes in the sight in front of him. 

A male omega.A beautiful golden omega with bright blue eyes and cheekbones that looks as if they were chiseled by God himself. Stubble shadows his face as his long eyelashes brush against his cheeks when he blinks. Harry's lips part as his ears begin to ring.Who is this beautiful creature?Why hasn't Harry seen him before?

"Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm the new head nurse. How can I help you?" Louis says softly with a gentle smile as he looks at Harry. Harry stares back at him dumbly, desperately wanting to say so many things but the words get stuck in his throat. This has never happened to Harry before. Louis looks at him worriedly and tilts his head to the side, soft brown hair tumbling with the movement.

"Sir, are you okay?" Louis asks him again as he moves around his large desk. Harry opens his mouth and forces himself to say something, anything, even if it's just a simple "hi" but all that came out is, 

"Beautiful." 

Louis blinks a few times after hearing the compliment, lips curling into a small grin. "Well, thank you so much. Uhm, who are you? Do you need something?" Harry clears his throat and shakes himself out of the trance he was in, holding his hand out towards him.

"I am so sorry. That was rude of me not to introduce myself. I’m Harry Styles. I’m a surgeon here at Rose Valley. I came to disucss a few things with Sheila but I was not informed that there was a new head nurse." Harry smiles when Louis finally grabs his hand and firmly shakes it, the omega returning the smile. 

"Oh, I apologize for the confusion. Friday was her last day and I just moved into the office today. I was hired two weeks ago and Sheila was told to finish out the week before I arrive. My name is Louis Tomlinson, it's nice to meet you." Harry tilts his head and licks over his lip as he tries to stop from smiling again, 

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you, sweet omega."

 

—

 

Louis sighs as he rubs at his temples with both hands, eyes falling shut. When he accepted this position he was so ecstatic and willing to do anything because it was his dream. What he wasn't expecting was a shit load of work left by the prior head nurse. It seems as if she refused to do anything else besides cutting the nurse's department budget.

He has a lot of work to do in order to turn the department around but he's determined to get it done. At least he's managed to polish the maternity ward as of right now. He breathes in deeply and stretches his arms above his head, letting out a soft yawn. 

He blinks a few times and licks overs his lips before turning to glance at the clock on the wall. "Time for lunch." Louis whispers softly before pushing himself up out of his chair. After shuffling the papers on his desk into a somewhat decent pile, Louis grabs his phone and makes his way towards the door. So far this hospital seems to be extremely dedicated and professional (minus the lady that they hired to be the head nurse) and Louis is happy to be here.

He has yet to meet any omegas like himself, mostly running into Alphas and Betas. First thing on his list is to convince the board to hire more omega nurses. Louis breathes in deeply as he steps out of the elevator, freezing when a waft of vanilla mixed with pine rushed to his nose. Louis tilts his head as he wanders closer to the scent, feeling as if he smelt this before.

He walks into the cafeteria and scans the room, searching for the person with this strong scent. Louis takes a step further and sniffs once more before freezing when he senses a presence behind him. Louis turns to face the person and has to lift his head to stare up at the massive man.

Blue meets green and Louis discreetly inhales the husky smell of the Alpha standing before him. Louis blinks slowly and focuses on the person, biting down on his bottom lip as he scans the face. Suddenly, it clicks in Louis' mind who this was and the omega blushes lightly as he recalls the Alpha calling him beautiful not too long ago. 

"Hello again, sweet omega." Harry says smoothly, head cocked to the side as he examines the small creature in front of him. He watches the flush on Louis' cheek darken and resists the urge to touch the soft skin tempting him. It's been a few hours since he left Louis' office and it feels good to see him again. 

Louis nibbles on his lip nervously before softly replying, "Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again." Harry's lips curl into a smirk as he bows respectfully to the omega, "Likewise." Louis giggles and ducks his head, wringing his hands together while he shuffles from foot to foot.

"Are you on your lunch break as well?" The alpha nods in response to Louis' question and gestures to a table a few feet away occupied by three other people. Two of them were talking animatedly to each other while the third one was engrossed in the book in his hands.

"Yes, would you like to sit with me? I would enjoy your presence." Louis grins at Harry's request and nods his head quickly, pressing his thumbs together. It's best if he tries to make friends as soon as he can to make the transition here easier for himself. And Harry seems to be a very sweet person so Louis reckons it's a safe choice.

"Yes please, I would love to." Harry nods once and places a hand on Louis' lower back, leading him towards the table. Three heads lift when the duo appears beside the table causing Louis' nerves to run wild as he takes in the sight before him. Two Alphas and one omega.

The first Alpha has dark hair, almost black, with olive skin and hazel eyes. The second has fluffy brown hair that's styled up, eyes a warm brown with thin pink lips. And finally the omega, a beautiful brunette with stunning blue eyes and a kind smile.

"This is Louis, Louis this is Zayn, Niall, and Liam. Louis is the new head nurse here at Rose Valley so please welcome him warmly." Niall is the first to stand and he envelops Louis into a hug catching him by surprise.

"Hi, I'm Niall! It's so nice to meet you. I'm a nurse so I guess that means... you're my boss!" The brunette says happily as he pulls away from the hug. Louis blinks as he stares at Niall in shock at his boldness, cheeks flushing as he ducks his head again.

"It's nice to meet you too." Louis manages to get out before jumping at the feel of a hand on his back. He glances to his left and see Harry standing beside him, smiling softly in reassurance. 

"You're so pretty! I love your eyes and your hair looks so soft, oh my-"

"Niall, sit. You are overwhelming him." Zayn reprimands his Omega, patting his lap with raised eyebrows. Niall pouts and shuffled towards his Alpha, sitting down on his lap. Louis watches them carefully, heart warming when he realizes they must be mated. He loves watching mated couples. 

"Here Louis, you can sit beside me." Liam offers sweetly, gesturing to the seat next to him. Louis smiles and sits down next to the Alpha, glancing at Harry when he sits down as well before looking away. The alpha rests his elbow on the table as he examines Louis' body language, seeing that he's tense and nervous. 

"Is today your first day?" Zayn questions him while rubbing a hand over Niall's thigh, flickering his gaze to Louis. He nods and fiddles with his thumbs, lips curling into a small grin. "Yes, it is. I've come to realize that Sheila didn't like to do any work... like at all." The four men laugh and Louis' grin widens as he watches them. He made them laugh and that's a step forward.

"Yeah, the only thing Sheila liked to do was sit on her ass and smoke a cigarette during her five hour break." Zayn says and Liam hums in agreement. "I remember when Niall and I walked in on her shaving in the private bathroom," Niall shudders as he recalls that moment, "How can one person be that hairy?"

Louis giggles and covers his mouth as he shakes his head in amusement. The three men continue to talk about Sheila while Harry rests his head on his hand as he watches the Omega laugh, biting down on his bottom lip gently. There's just something about Louis that intrigues him. 

 

—

 

Louis was sitting down at his desk, his head resting on a massive piles of paper Lachlan, the owner of the Hospital left him when someone knocked on the door. The omega lifts his head and his eyes land on a grinning Harry who was leaning against the doorframe.

“You look like you want to quit and it has only been one day." Harry informs a stressed Louis as he walks further into the room, taking a seat on the couch pushed against the wall. He watches as Louis tries to laugh but fails as he drops his head back down. 

"She literally did nothing in the three years she worked here. How is that even possible? Why did Lachlan allow this?" Louis groans and lifts himself up before leaning back into his chair, arms crossing over his chest. Harry chuckles and runs a hand through his hair, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "To be fair, it is not Lachlans fault." Louis scrunches his nose and tilts his head back a bit.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Lachlan did not hire Sheila. The hospital is owned by the Grey Family and before Lachlan, his dad was in control of everything. But last year his dad had a stroke and Lachlan took over for him and changed things around for the better. So I am assuming Lachlan was the one who fired Sheila because he found out that she was taking advantage of her position." Harry explains while fiddling with the cuff of his shirt. Louis purses his lips before nodding, releasing a soft hum. 

"That makes sense, I am not surprised." Louis comments as he watches the alpha, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. "Harry?" The man looks up and raises his eyebrows as he meets Louis' gaze.

"Yes?" 

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Harry points out while sitting up, his lips twitching into a grin. Louis rolls his eyes and sighs as he twirls a pen around in his hand. "That was so corny. Anyway, how long have you been working here?" He questions while moving to lean on his desk, gazing at the curly haired man. Harry licks over his lips and hums as he thinks, rubbing his thumb over his chin.

"I graduated high school at 17 and went to medical school for 8 years–"

"Only 8 years? That's crazy! How did you manage to do that?" Louis cuts him off in shock, his pen falling onto his desk. Harry chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, folding his hands together.

"I was very skilled and I exceeded many expectations. I have always been like that, I guess. I managed to graduate at 8 years because Lachlan was around during my residency here and saw great potential in me. He cut my residency in half and offered me a job at Rose Valley after convincing his father." He explains while Louis stares at him in admiration, "And after that I worked here for about 3 years now, I believe."

"Wow, that's incredible Harry. You're very lucky because most people spend 11 years or more in medical school. You must be very talented." Louis commended him while smiling wide. Harry grins and bows his head in thanks, biting down on his lip. 

"What about you?" Harry asks after a moment, pressing his thumbs together as Louis brushes some hair behind his ear. He hums and blinks rapidly as he tries to think back on his time in school.

"I was in school for 4 years or so and after I graduated I worked for roughly 4 years in another hospital, constantly moving up on the ladder until I managed to land the job here." Louis shrugs after he's done and shuffles some papers together before sliding them into a manila folder. Harry stands up when his watch beeps and stretches his arms above his head for a moment before relaxing. 

"Be proud of what you accomplished, sweet omega. You have come very far at the age you are and even though we just met today, I am extremely proud of you." Harry says in a soft tone, winking at Louis when he blushes red at the compliment. Harry turns on his heel and walks towards the door, waving at Louis from over his shoulder. "I hope to see you soon, Louis." He tells him before disappearing down the hall, leaving Louis to his jumbled thoughts.

 

—

 

Louis checks his watch as he walks out of the elevator, walking into the lobby. It's nearing 10pm and he's just getting off work. Louis yawns into his hand and adjusts his backpack as he shuffles towards the revolving doors. The wind hits him hard as soon as he leaves the warmth of the hospital and he shudders from the coldness.

"Heading home?" Louis hears a voice ask and his nose twitches when the now familiar scent of vanilla and pine envelops him. He turns to face the alpha who was leaning against the wall beside the doors, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. The beanie sitting atop his head covers the long curls that frame Harry's face. Louis' gaze flickers to the bright green eyes staring back at him and smiles politely at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Styles, I am. I'm assuming you are too?" Louis asks while adjusting his scarf. Another rush of cold air crashes over Louis and he lets out a quiet sneeze, sniffling a bit as he shivers. Something flashes in Harry's eyes but it was too quick for Louis to notice.

"Louis, come here." Harry says gruffly as he extends a hand towards Louis. Louis raises his eyebrows but slowly reaches out for the large hand, taking it within his own. Harry tugs Louis closer to his body so he may feel the warmth radiating off him. Louis body relaxes as waves of heat emit from Harry's body and he shuffles closer without a second thought.

"How do you expect to get home, Louis?" Harry questions while cocking his head to the side. 

"By flying, it's the faster way there." Louis says jokingly while picking at the loose strand on his scarf. Harry blinks and stares down at him blankly before furrowing his eyebrows. 

"You cannot fly, you do not have wings. It is impossible." Harry states as his hand lifts to pull the hat resting on Louis' head further down so it is more secure. Louis giggles and smiles so widely that his eyes crinkles at the corners.

"You're so silly, Harry. It was just a joke, I walk to the bus stop and then ride that for two stops. It drops me off a couple blocks from my house and I walk the rest of the way."

Harry crinkles his nose at the word 'silly' what does he even mean by that? He is not silly. "You should not walk in this type of weather, you will get sick." Harry states while watching Louis adjust his jacket.

"Yes I know that but that is the only way I get home. I'll be fine, don't worry." Louis says gently, trying to assure his new friend that he is fine. The cold is brutal but it's something he's grown accustomed to since he doesn't have a car yet.

"Unacceptable, let's go." Harry says while taking Louis' hand. Louis frowns as he tries to remove his hand from Harry's, opening his mouth to explain once again that he is fine. 

"Harry I-" Louis cuts himself off when Harry growls, gripping Louis' hand firmly so he can not escape before tugging him along as Harry starts to walk.

"I will drive you home. You should not walk in this weather." Harry repeats himself while leading the shivering boy to his car. Louis sneezes again and rubs his nose with his free hand as he returns his gaze back to a determined Harry. 

"Oh Harry that is very sweet of you but we hardly know each other, I can't ask that of you."

"You do not have to know me that well. It is the right thing to do for a friend." Harry explains as he unlocks his car, opening the door for Louis. Louis grins and ducks his head, a habit he needs to break, before climbing into the car with red cheeks.

"Tell me your address." Harry demands once he is seated in the car, hands on the wheel.

"1276 W Rhodes St." Louis recites as he fiddles with the dial for the heat, turning it up. Louis shudders when a chill shoots through his body and his teeth starts to chatter. Harry's eyes snap to the small creature when he notices the chattering and proceeds to remove his jacket.

"Here use this to cover yourself, you are cold." Harry tells him, tucking his jacket under Louis' thigh to hold it in place. Louis bites his lip in embarrassment as he bows his head in thanks, nuzzling his nose against the collar of Harry's jacket.

The ride to Louis' house is silent but it's the type of silence that's comforting. He can feel the Alpha gaze at him every so often and it makes Louis squirm with nerves. Something about Harry sets Louis body alight but he chalks it off as excitement for having a new friend. "Louis, we are here." Harry breaks through Louis' thoughts. 

Louis blinks and glances out the window, eyes falling on his house. "Oh." He says softly, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth. Harry watches the movement with sharp unblinking eyes, entranced by the man.

"Thank you so much, Harry. I really appreciate you doing this for me, you are very kind." Louis says while bowing his head towards the Alpha, simultaneously unbuckling his seatbelt.

"You do not have to thank me, sweet Omega. I am happy knowing you did not freeze and I am willing to do this again. I am here if you need me." Harry tells him seriously, eyes never leaving Louis'.

Louis parts his lips slightly in shock at the emotion swirling in the emerald eyes before breaking out into a smile. "Thank you so much, Harry. I'm grateful to have met you." Louis opens the door to the car and climbs out before shutting it behind him, waving at Harry through the window.

Harry waves back before returning his hand to the wheel, refusing to leave until he knows Louis is inside. Louis unlocks his front door and yawns as he walks into the warm home, pulling his scarf off. "Home sweet home." Louis calls out as he shuts the door. Louis ear twitches as he hears the sound of Harry driving off.

That alpha is truly someone Louis has never met before. He's very forward and extremely persistent, whether that's bad or not, Louis is intrigued. He sighs and shakes his thoughts away before stretching his arms above his head. "I gotta go shower and then hit the haystack. I have an early shift tomorrow." Louis speaks out loud to himself as he shuffles towards his bedroom. Today wasn't so bad.


	2. 2

An alarm blaring through the room is what awakens Louis. He yawns into the emptiness, arms going over his head as he stretches his tired limbs. His lips smack together and he slowly rolls over in bed, yelping when he falls over the edge and onto the ground. Louis lets out a small groan and arches his back to push himself up.

He blinks his eyes a few times to focus on the numbers glaring back at him from the clock,  **6:00am**. He picks himself up off the floor and grabs his phone before shuffling towards the bathroom. "It's too early for this." Louis mumbles to himself, body zombie like as he stares at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes are hooded and he has dried drool down the side of his cheek but he can't bring himself to care. Another yawn breaks through him before he begins his daily routine of getting ready. He can already feel that today is gonna be a long day.

After about half an hour, Louis is dressed and ready to go. He rushed to the kitchen and scrambles to find something to eat, rummaging through his cabinets. "Do I really have no food!?" Louis shouts incredulously when he can't find anything.

He rubs his hand across a shelf that he struggles to see over and let's out a happy noise when he feels a granola bar. "Aha!" He yells and jumps around happily, holding the granola bar over his head. A glance at the clock makes him freeze as he lets out a curse, realizing if he doesn't leave now he'll be late. Quickly grabbing his jacket from the closet along with his scarf, Louis bolts out the door, slamming it behind him.

He pauses on the steps to lock the door while simultaneously tying the scarf around his neck. The air is unforgiving, hitting him like buckets of ice water. "I really hate this weather." Louis mutters in annoyance, walking down his steps carefully. He huffs and pulls his jacket tighter around him, starting to walk down the street towards the bus stop. He barely makes it three steps before a loud honk catches his attention.

He lifts his head and scans the area for the cause of the loud noise. Louis' breath hitches when his gaze lands on Harry standing beside his car on the driver's side, green eyes narrowed on him. Suddenly, a smile breaks over Louis' face and he carefully speed walks towards the car, excited to see his new friend.

"Harry!? What are you doing here?" Louis asks quickly, puffs of white smoke leaving his mouth as he speaks. Harry blinks a few times and reaches forward to tug Louis closer to him when he notices his jacket is misaligned. He can smell the faint traces of stress wafting off Louis that Harry assumes is from getting ready.

"You missed a button, now they are all in the wrong spot." Harry informs him as he starts to redo Louis' jacket for him. Louis glances down at his jacket and makes a small noise when he sees that he did in fact screw up on a button. He's starting to realize that Harry notices everything, even small things like a neglected button.

"Of course I did, thank you for noticing." Louis grins up at the tall Alpha, feeling warm minty air blowing across his cheeks as Harry breathes. "So why are you here?" Louis asks again once Harry is done, stuffing his hands into his pockets to protect them from the cold.

"I am here to drive you to work. You don't have a car and it is too cold to be walking in this weather." Harry says while leading Louis to the passengers side, opening the door for him. Louis places a hand on top of the car door and looks up at him in astonishment.

"Oh–Harry, you don't have to do this. It is very kind of you but I don't want you to go out of your way to take me to work." Louis explains as the Alpha stares at him expectantly, waiting for him to get in.

"In the car, Louis. You are cold." Harry nudges Louis closer, watching carefully as the small man climbs into the car before shutting the door behind him. Louis sighs and shakes his head as he tries to fight the smile threatening to break free. Harry is incredibly sweet and it makes Louis' stomach do flips.

The sound of the door opening on the other side scares him and he snaps his head to the left to watch Harry get into the car. "What time does your shift start?" Louis questions while putting his seatbelt on.

"8:00."

"Harry!"

Harry turns to look at the shocked omega, tilting his head in mild confusion. "Yes, that is my name." Louis falls into a fit of giggles at the man's response and covers his mouth as he tries to compose himself.

"You're a clown, Harold. You're a very serious looking clown. I swear you always make me laugh without trying." Louis says while shaking his head. "It is too early for you to go into work yet you are willing to take me anyway, thank you."

Harry's lips twitch into a small smile and Louis is dumbfounded once more at the sight of the dimples residing on his cheeks. "You do not have to thank me, sweet omega. I don't want you to freeze so I will drive you."

Harry ends the conversation by turning back to face the wheel, starting to pull out of the parking space. Louis smiles softly and hides his face into his scarf, biting down on his lips as happiness floods his senses. The drive to the hospital was quick and Louis can't help but feel disgruntled at the fact he has to leave the warmth of the car—but really he's more upset about having to leave Harry.

Harry pulls into the parking lot and parks into the designated area for doctors, turning the car off. "Thank you so much, Harry. You're a lifesaver." Louis tells him again, taking his seatbelt off.

"I am a doctor, saving lives is what I do for a living." Harry says seriously while watching Louis grab his things. Louis' gaze flickers back to his friend and he can't help the giggle that escapes his lips. He always has something funny to say back and it honestly makes Louis' day.

"You're so silly, Alpha." Louis grins and leans over to kiss Harry's cheek as a thank you before leaving the car, shutting the door behind him. Harry blinks in surprise at the burning sensation left on his cheek where Louis' lips were. He watches as the omega shuffles through the cold to the buildings entrance, lips parting as he tries to regain control. Louis Tomlinson will be the death of him.

 

—

 

"Good morning Ms. Lance, I'll be the nurse checking you today, you can call me Louis." He smiles at the young alpha sitting before him, logging onto the computer in the room. He quickly types in his password and clears his throat, placing one hand on the mouse to click on a new health form.

"Good morning Louis, you can call me Grace." She replies back confidently, eyes scanning over the expanse of Louis' body. "You look wonderful today." She adds on with a smirk, catching Louis by surprise at her boldness. He's use to male alphas hitting on him, but he's not use to females. Most of the time they don't find him appealing.

He shifts in his seat and avoids eye contact as he looks over the file. "Thank you... Grace" He says before clearing his throat, "If you could please take your shoes off and stand on that scale, that would be wonderful." He requests while typing her name at the top of the form.

Grace slides off the bed and pulls her shoes off before moving towards the scale, standing on it like ordered. Louis gets up from his seat and adjusts the scale until it's balanced, nibbling on his lip as he writes down her weight.

"Thank you Grace. Now can you stand against the wall, feet together please with your head straight." She does as she's told and Louis quickly documents her height before motioning to the chair.

"You can sit again, thank you love." He smiles at her before moving to sit back in his chair, typing the information into the computer. He scans over it once more to make sure he punched it in correctly before he clicks his pen. He grabs his clipboard and flips the paper over, glancing up at Grace.

"Alright, can you take your jacket off please." Louis requests as he wheels the sphygmomanometer closer to Grace, wrapping the cuff around her arm. The cuff starts to squeeze around her arm and he watches the dial, biting on his lower lip. He quickly jots down the numbers before removing the cuff and stands up, moving towards the computer again. "Alright Grace," He starts off while typing on the keyboard, "Your doctor will be in soon, please be patient."

"Aw, that means I can't admire you anymore." She says with a pout which throws Louis off balance as he furrows his eyebrows. "That's too bad I was hoping to-"

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Styles. Are you Ms. Lance?" Both heads turn to face the doorway, seeing Harry standing in his scrubs with his white lab coat, face blank. Louis parts his lips as he takes in the hard stare directed at Grace, tilting his head in confusion. "Uhm, yes I am." Grace replies slowly, pursing her lips afterwards as she notices the tension in the room.

"Great." Harry says before turning his head towards Louis, eyes softening as he smiles at the small omega, "Thank you Mr. Tomlinson." Louis grins and nods his head before leaving the room, walking down the hallway towards his next patient. Harry turns his attention back towards the other Alpha in the room, not bothering to smile as he glances at his clipboard.

She had the audacity to flirt with Louis and that's unacceptable. But it's not like he can do anything anyway so Harry takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves. "What seems to be the issue today?"

 

—

 

Louis quickly walks down the hallway after leaving the elevator, making his way towards the cafeteria. He knows Harry has his lunch break right now and he's excited to see his friend again. It's been a long day so far and he's not used to it being this rowdy because his previous hospital was a lot smaller than Rose Valley.

But it's only 1pm and Louis is already exhausted. Five patients were extremely rude towards Louis and made his job incredibly difficult. Another threw up on his arm and another one was shamelessly flirting with him. All he wants to do is sit down and eat with Harry and the rest of the guys. He's already grown attached to them and he's so grateful to have met them.

"Hello." Louis jumps ten feet into the air at the sound of the voice and whips around to face Harry who was standing behind him with a smile. The alpha had his hands in his lab coat, red scrubs hidden underneath the white fabric. His curls were pulled back into a bun and he had a stethoscope hanging around his neck.

"You need a bell, Harold. That way I can hear when you're coming and I won't get scared." Louis says petulantly with a small pout as the Alpha leads him to the table. Harry glances at Louis and furrows his eyebrows, brushing a stray hair from Louis' face. 

"Would you like me to purchase one? I can do it after work if it would please you." Harry offers while pulling Louis' chair out for him. Louis laughs and shakes his head as he reaches a hand out to squeeze Harry's. He forgets how Harry tends to struggle between deciphering what's a joke and what's reality.

"It's a joke, H. Don't worry about it." Louis assured him before turning his attention to the other two men seated at the table. Niall was sitting next to Liam with his phone in his hand, head tilted down to look at the screen. Liam who had looked up when they arrived had an arm wrapped around the back of Niall's chair.

"Hi guys!" He greets them enthusiastically while smiling widely. Niall shoots up and is about to rush towards Louis to bombard him with a hug but is held back by Liam. "Sit." Liam says sternly while tugging the omega back into his seat. Niall whines and turns his head to nudge at Liam's cheek, lips curling into a pout.

Louis blinks as he looks at the duo, glancing back at Harry in confusion. Louis thought Niall and Zayn were mated. "But I wanna hug him, he's so tiny." Liam chuckles and shakes his head, brushing a hand through Niall's hair.

"You're an overwhelming force, baby. Keep that in mind." Liam replies while pecking the pale cheek. Louis turns to look at Harry again as Niall picks at his food sadly and taps his hand. Harry looks away from his plate of salmon with mac and cheese, focusing on Louis. "Yes, sweet Omega?" Louis opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Zayn appearing at the table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He says in between soft pants of air, bending to peck Niall's lip before doing the same to Liam. And it's at that moment that it clicks, the light bulb going off. It's a triad. This is his first time encountering something like that and Louis tries his best to contain his excitement.

A hand on his cheek causes him to snap out of his thoughts as he looks to his left. "Are you okay, Louis?" Harry asks him softly with concerned eyes. Louis unconsciously leans into the touch, nuzzling the palm of Harry's hand causing the man to freeze.

The feel of Louis' soft skin against his mixed with his sweet scent is making Harry's head spin. "I'm fine, H. Just lost in my thoughts." Louis replies after a moment before pulling away. Harry drops his hand back down to his lap but keeps his eyes on Louis, his skin on fire from his touch.

"So Louis, how was your second day?" Liam ask as he stabs his fork through a piece of chicken before bringing it to his mouth. Louis pouts and looks at the alpha with sad eyes, "It was disheartening. So many patients were rude to me and another one threw up on my arm, it was just insane."

"Are you serious? Why were they being so rude? Why do some patients think it's okay to behave that way?" Zayn questions as he cuts up Niall's jerked beef brisket, eyes flickering towards Louis.

"I have no idea but it was so upsetting because I just want to do my job." Louis sighs and picks at a stray napkin, shaking his head a bit. He knows he's being a little sensitive about what happened but he's just overwhelmed emotionally with everything that's been happening.

"It'll get better don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Liam's right, Lou. It's only your second day so don't get too upset alright? You're doing a much better job than Sheila ever did." Niall says soothingly while reaching over to pat his hand.

Louis smiles gently and squeezes Niall's hand before releasing it. He's so grateful to have met amazing people like the four of them. "Thanks guys. I appreciate the support," Louis clears his throat and leans back in his chair, "So how was your day so far?"

"I finally got the vein on the first try during my venipuncture training. Zayn didn't even cry this time." Niall announces proudly, his chin tilted high. He was struggling with the procedure for a few days now but he finally succeeded today.

"Yeah but he cried when you almost cut off his circulation during the blood pressure test. His arm was turning purple." Liam exclaims making the rest of the table laugh as Niall pouts in defeat.

"Hey, he's trying his best right? That is all the matters." Harry says to the boys, while tapping his fingers against Louis' knuckles gently. Louis nudges Harry's side with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Look at Harry being the hippie peacemaker." Louis teases causing Liam to snicker while Niall was too distracted by the straw he was struggling to take out of the plastic package. Harry tilts his head and wraps his hand around Louis' wrist, eyebrows furrowed. "I am an Alpha, not a hippie. Why would I even be considered a hippie?"

Liam snorts and shakes his head as Louis taps Harry's cheek gently with his free hand. "Don't even explain it to him, Louis. It's not worth it." He says while wrapping an arm around Niall's shoulders, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. Zayn chuckles as Harry throws a napkin ball at Liam, opening Niall's straw for him before sticking it into the juice box. Niall smiles at Zayn gratefully before happily sipping on his juice.

"If we're all done being rude," Liam says while giving Harry a pointed glare who stares back at him, hand resting on Louis', "Are we still on for drinks tonight?"

"Drinks?" Louis pipes in after looking up from his phone, glancing around the table. He's in the mood for a drink, maybe it'll calm him down after his long shift.

"Yeah every Friday we all go out and-" Liam was cut off by Jonathon, a male nurse, rushing towards the table, hands slamming down onto it.

"Jonathon, are you okay?" Niall asks while sitting up in his seat. The beta pants as he tries to catch his breath, finger shakily pointing at Harry and Louis. Harry frowns and tightens his grip on Louis' hand, slightly concerned by Jonathon's entrance.

"Patient.. surgery.. appendicitis." Jonathon inhales deeply before forcing himself to speak clearly. "There's an emergency surgery for a patient with appendicitis. Dr. Styles was requested and so were you Mr. Tomlinson. They need the two of you to lead the surgery."

Harry immediately stands up from the table, before taking off towards the surgery department, dragging Louis along with him. Louis stumbles a bit before catching his balance and hurries along with Harry. It'll be his first surgery here at Rose Valley and he's so excited.

 

—

 

Louis sighs as he collapses onto the ground, his eyes falling shut. He's exhausted after the surgery, the appendix had burst which means Louis had to wash out the abdomen as quickly as possible. He also had to have a small tube placed to flush out any extra fluids or pus. Harry pulls his mask off and glances down at Louis with a small smile, shaking his head.

Louis meets his eyes and smiles back, holding his hand out as a silent plea for help. Harry grabs Louis' hand and lifts him up off the ground. They high five, their fingers curling together afterwards. A shock of electricity shoots through both men and they jerk their hands back in surprise.

Louis blinks in surprise while Harry furrows his eyebrows. With a shake of his head, Louis decides to ignore what just happened and smiles at the tall Alpha, patting his arm. "Good job, H. You did great, she's gonna heal nicely." Louis praises him and Harry fights back the grin wanting to come out, glancing down at the still sleeping patient.

They just finished the surgery and the cleaning staff is clearing up the room. Louis and Harry decided to wait until the young girl was transferred to recovery before speaking to her parents.

"It wasn't just me, you know. I could not have done it without your help. It was a good idea to use the tube, there was a lot of extra fluids. And you are really good at calming the patients." Harry tells Louis, making the boy smile brightly with pride.

"Dr. Styles, her room is ready. It's time to transfer her to recovery." Jackie, a nurse, informs Harry. He nods in response and turns to look a Louis, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Ready to go talk to her parents?" He questions him and Louis agrees, pulling his cap off his head to reveal fluffy hair. They walk out of the surgery room together, making their way to the waiting room.

Once they see the two men come through the door, both parents shoot up from their seat and rushes towards them. "How is she? Is she okay?" The mother asks tearfully while gripping Louis' hand.

"There is nothing to worry about. She is being transferred to recovery and she'll heal within 1-3 weeks. When she returns home, make sure she does these things to help ensure a smooth recovery."

"She needs to rest, and take it easy. She can't exercise or do heavy lifting. Make sure she comes back for checkups so we can monitor her process and give her the okay to gradually increase her activities." Harry finishes off for Louis as he looks at both parents, his hands clasped together.

"Also please call if there are any signs of infection, like fever and chills. Or if there  
is redness, swelling, or excessive bleeding at the incision sites. Here is a list of others things to look out for and if they occur, please bring her in." Louis adds on while handing the mother a paper.

"Other than that you are free to go visit her, Jackie will escort you to her room." Harry says while gesturing to the nurse standing behind them. Jackie steps forward and smiles, "If you would please follow me, I'll show you to her room."

Both parents thank Louis and Harry before following Jackie down the hallway, holding onto each other tightly. Louis glances away after a moment and turns his attention to look at Harry.

"I have to get going, my shift ends in ten minutes." Louis informs Harry, smiling at the Alpha. Harry frowns and stares down at him before shaking his head. He doesn't want Louis taking the bus back this late, it's extremely dangerous for him especially at night.

"I have another surgery after this but I want you to wait for me, sweet Omega. I will drive you home."

"Harry please, you don't have to-"

"You will stay and wait for me." Harry says firmly while leaning forward and placing a hand on Louis' cheek, eyes brightening when Louis leans into his touch. He inhales Harry's scent and feels a wave of safety wash over him.

"I will stay." Louis finally says after a moment, voice soft as he steps close to him. Harry leans in more and just barely brushes his nose against Louis' scent gland, eyes fluttering when he's bombarded with the smell of honeysuckle. His eyes shoot open when he realizes how close he's getting to Louis and shakes his head a bit.

"I have to go now. I will meet you in the lobby in one hour." Harry says before pulling back. Louis nods and bites his lip as he watches Harry walk away, heart racing.

 

—

 

Harry looks down at his watch and feels his stomach drop at the time. He's already half an hour late meeting Louis. He rushes into the locker room and pulls off the rest of his scrubs, yanking on his t-shirt. After that he pulls on his black jeans, grabbing his bag and walks out of the locker room, walking to the elevators.

He steps out of the doors once he reaches the lobby, looking around for Louis' tuft of brown hair. "Where is he?" Harry mumbles to himself, eyes frantically searching for Louis. Finally his gaze lands on Louis curled up in one of the corner couches, head tucked into the crook of his elbow as he sleeps.

Harry holds in his coo before making his way over to the sleeping omega, bending down to brush some hair away from his face. "Wake up Louis, it's time to go home." Harry whispers into his ear, shaking him lightly.

Louis starts to stir, his nose crinkling while his eyes flutter open slowly. "Hmph, 'Arry? How was the surgery?" Louis sits up, gently rubbing his eyes to wake up a bit more. Harry takes Louis hands into his own, caressing his knuckles with his thumbs.

"It went well. It was just a cataract surgery, quick and easy." Harry assures him, helping the boy stand up. Louis grabs his bag and places it over his shoulder, patting Harry's arm.

"That's great, now take me home. I'm exhausted." Louis says while rubbing his eye again. It's starting to get irritated from being open after they were closed for so long. Harry grins and places a hand on Louis' lower back, leading him towards the exit. It's like he can't get enough of his cuteness.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated. 

Louis walks around the mall with two bags in his hands, searching for a bath and body works. It's his day off and he's trying to find this candle that he's obsessed with. He thinks it's called champagne toast and it's absolutely divine.

It's been two weeks since his first day at Rose Valley and he's finally settling in. He's been in charge of running five other surgeries alongside Harry and it's amazing. This is what he signed up for when he took the job.

He's gotten closer with the rest of the guys, especially with Harry. It's a blessing having met them and Louis is more than happy with life right now. With a happy sigh Louis finally finds the store and walks in, eyes scanning for the candle section.

Just as he finds it, his phone starts to ring in his pocket. Switching one bag to his other hand, he uses his free hand to grab his phone and glances at the screen. With a smile he picks up the call and brings it to his ear.

"Hi, Harry." Louis says softly while wandering closer to the massive amount of shelves with candles on them. A few of them are on sale and who is Louis to deny himself the pleasure of vanilla and pine scented candles.

"Hello." Harry replies back causing goosebumps to appear on Louis' skin at the sound of his voice. It's been happening for awhile now and most of the time it takes Louis by surprise but he's not complaining. He really enjoys the feeling Harry gives him, it's not something he's used to.

"Did you need something?" Louis finally says after a moment, picking up a few small candles and placing it in the basket he's holding in the crook of his elbow. Maybe he should get one for Harry, Louis knows he would enjoy the honeysuckle one.

"Where are you?" Harry says gruffly, Louis ear twitches when he hears the slight twinge of annoyance in Harry's voice. He frowns and drops his hand to his side as he puts his full attention towards Harry.

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so angry?"

"Omega," Louis bites his lips at how low Harry's voice went, so close to the Alpha timbre, "Tell me where you are."

"I have the day off, I'm sure I told you, H."

"No you did not, I was worried. I didn't know where you were or why you didn't come in today."

"Aw, Harry. Were you worried about me? Is that why you're so angry?" Louis coos with a small smile. He hears Harry clears his throat and Louis knows the alpha is trying not to smile. Louis got him right where he wants him. He's not gonna lie, he loves flirting with Harry because his reaction is so precious. And he knows Harry feels the same way towards him.

"I was not angry, I was just—anyway, have you eaten?"

"Not yet, I'm at the mall buying a candle."

"A candle?"

"Well yes, it's my favorite scent. Champagne toast." Louis explains as he picks at a shelf, eyes flickering around the room. There's a mom across the room with her young toddler resting on her hip. The small boy met Louis' gaze and breaks out into a toothy grin making the omega smile back. He loves kids.

"Will you meet me at the cafe by the hospital? I want to eat with you." Harry's voice breaks through Louis' thoughts and he blinks a few times, taking a minute to comprehend Harry's question.

"You haven't eaten yet?" Louis asks as he glances at his watch, eyebrows furrowed. "It's almost 3pm, Harry. Your lunch break is at 12."

"Yes I'm aware but I missed your presence at the table. So I didn't eat and now I'm hungry. But I want to eat with you. Do you see my predicament?" Harry questions him and Louis giggles quietly, biting on the tip of his thumb in excitement. He puts the basket down and makes his way towards the exit.

"Yes of course I do, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Louis says with a smile as he leaves the store, forgetting about the candle as the thought of seeing Harry overcomes him. "Good, please be safe Louis. I'm only a call away."

"I know, H." Louis says with a fond smile before hanging up.

 

— 

 

Louis walks into the cafe and welcomes the warmth it has to offer, pulling off his scarf as he scans the room. He notices Harry's head of curls towards the back and immediately weaves his way through the crowd of people. Harry's head lifts when he senses the omega, gaze falling on a smiling Louis.

Louis rakes his eyes over Harry, admiring the way his shirt clings to his muscles, unbuttoned at the top to reveal some skin. "Hello, Louis." Harry says while getting up, holding a hand out to him. Louis takes the hand within his own and blushes when Harry kisses the back of it.

"Hi, Harry. It's nice to see you again. I...I missed you." Louis admits shyly as Harry tugs him closer to his chest, causing Louis to rest one hand on his arm. He has to tilt his head back in order to meet Harry's soft gaze, his lip caught between his own teeth.

"I missed you too." Harry says softly while using his free hand to caress Louis' cheek, looking into his blue eyes. Louis stares back at him with his cheeks reddening before he ducks his head.

"You're hungry right? Let's go order something before you have to go." Louis breaks the silence and envelops Harry's hand within his own once again, gesturing to the menu. Harry gently pulls him over to the large menu tacked onto the wall, eyes scanning the listed items intently. They both order something to eat and take their food back to the table, settling down in the booth.

Louis sits across from Harry and starts to open up his chicken salad. "You didn't wear your heavy jacket today, why not?" Harry asks while ripping open the packaging of his turkey sandwich. He takes a bite of it and chews as Louis shakes his head.

"Oh, it had so many holes in it and I haven't been able to buy a new one yet. I'll get one soon, don't worry." Louis waves his hand dismissively, letting out a squeak when Harry catches his hand, holding it tightly.

"It is cold outside so you need a jacket. I will buy you one today after my shift." Harry tells him, shifting his head to maintain eye contact with Louis who tries to look away.

"Harry-"

"No, there will be no negotiation. You will get sick from this weather. It is not even winter yet and it's already freezing so it will get worse. You need heavy layers." Harry was quiet for a moment before furrowing his eyebrows. "Where do I buy a jacket?"

Louis giggled quietly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, "You're so funny, Harry. You can go to any store you'd like, they should have jackets there."

"I told no joke, how am I funny?"

Louis pressed his lips together to avoid cackling, "Don't worry about it." He assures him before returning his attention back to his food in front of him. Harry cocks his head to the side before scrunching his nose. "You are a confusing creature." Harry says after a moment before biting into his sandwich. Louis lets out a laugh and flicks a piece of lettuce at him.

"It's not like you are any better." Louis shoots back while stabbing a piece of chicken with his spork. He brings the meat to his mouth and chews it slowly, tapping his fingers against the table. It's pretty good for a small cafe like this. He might come here more often.

"Anyway, how was your shift? I called Niall earlier today to see how things were going and he told me–" Louis stops talking when he looks up to see Harry staring at him intently rather than eating his food. He swallows nervously, slightly taken back by the intensity swirling in the emerald gems.

"Hello, Sir. May I ask why you're staring at me?" Louis requests politely and Harry blinks twice before a small grin appears. Louis breath hitches as he takes in the sight of his dimples, his own lips curling into a smile.

"I apologize for staring but I can't help but think you look very beautiful." Harry tells him, placing the napkin that was balled up in his hand to the side. Louis smiles shyly at the new information, his hand curling into a loose fist as he tries to control his racing heart. Harry is so blunt and it throws Louis off balance.

"Thank you, Harry. That's very sweet of you." Louis says softly and bows his head to hide his face. Harry cocks his head to the side and watches Louis fondly, enjoying the effect he has on the small omega.

"You are shy, Louis. You hide your face when you blush and I don't understand why. It is a beautiful sight to behold." Harry says truthfully, listening closely to the increase of Louis' heartbeat. Louis tries to regain his breath as he shakes his head a bit, clearing his mind.

"You're amazing, H. I am happy that I met you. I don't know what I would do without you." Louis tells him and reaches over to squeeze the alpha's hand. Harry welcomes the familiar shock of electricity that travels up his arm. "You don't have to wonder, I am not leaving you." Harry says while rubbing his thumb over Louis' knuckles.

"Now eat, I have to return to work in a few minutes."

Louis nods his head quickly, returning to his food and begins to pick off the tomatoes that was wrongfully placed in his salad. He cringes at the feel of it and tosses it onto Harry's plate, knowing he'll eat it like it's candy.

"You need to start eating more vegetables–"

"Isn't tomato a fruit because it has seeds?" Louis cuts Harry off, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Harry pauses and tilts his head, rubbing his lips together as he thinks.

"I don't know but what I do know is that tomato is healthy and you need to eat healthier. You are going to become ill if you continue to live off of fast food and candy."

"Thank you so much for the advice Doctor Styles but I have you for a reason don't I? To cook me healthy and delicious food." Louis smiles sweetly while Harry rests his head on his palm.

"And if I'm not around?" The alpha questions causing Louis to hum thoughtfully.

"Well you just told me that you will always be here and I know you are true to your word, are you not?"

"I am."

"Then you will be here when I need you and I trust that."

Harry stands and moves towards Louis' side, grasping his hand when it is held out. "That is true, I will be here when you need me." Harry repeats while pulling the omega up. Louis smiles and nods his head, allowing Harry to help him put his jacket on, turning his head for his scarf to be put on as well. Harry tilts his head again and presses a kiss to Louis' forehead, pulling him towards the door.

"Come caprifoi, I must finish my shift. May I come over after work so I can drop your jacket off?"

"Yes of course, you are always welcome." Louis says as he struggles to keep up with the alphas long legs. Harry guides him to the bus stop, turning to face the boy and places both his hands on either side of Louis' head.

"I am late which is why I am allowing you to take the bus home. Please, be safe and call me when you get home." Harry tells him sternly, pressing his forehead to Louis'. The smaller man nods slightly and places his hands on top of Harry's, smiling gently.

"I promise you I will, now go before you are even more late." Harry pulls away and gives Louis once last look before walking away towards the hospital, leaving Louis missing his warmth.

 

—

 

Harry pulls his surgery mask off, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand before turning to look at Maria, chief of staff. "You want me to what?"

"I want you to lead the surgery that is taking place in two weeks with the new technique I told you about." She tells him while moving to lean against her desk. Harry rubs his temples in circles, the annoying scent of strawberries Maria is obsessed with is starting to give him a headache.

"May I ask why you want me?"

"Because you are one of our most skilled surgeons. I know that you can do this better than anyone else can, better than I can."

Harry stays silent as he looks out the large window, admiring the city lights. "I will do this but I have one request." He replies while trying to imagine how Louis' eyes would be shining under the twinkling lights. 

"Yes of course, anything you want."

Harry turns his gaze back to her, staring at her with unblinking eyes, "I want Louis Tomlinson to aid me in leading the surgery. No exceptions." Maria blinks at the request, not expecting him to ask for something like that.

"Yes of course, he is the head nurse so I'm sure there will be no issue with that." She assures him anyway while jotting down some notes in her book. What is so important about Mr. Tomlinson?

"Alright then, I will be leaving now. My shift is over and I have somewhere to be." Harry says and bows respectfully to the omega in front of him before turning to leave. He has to stop by the mall to pick up something before it closes and he doesn't want to waste anymore time.

"Yes of course, please, have a nice night." Maria calls after him, biting down on her bottom lip.

 

—

 

A knock on the door catches Louis' attention and he gets up from the couch to see who it is. He shuffles towards the wooden door and looks through the peephole, smiling when he sees it's Harry. He quickly opens the door and grins up at the alpha, ushering him inside. "Please come inside, it's cold out." Louis says while closing the door behind him. 

Harry wipes his feet on the mat and starts to pull of his jacket, eyes glancing around the home. "It is beautiful." He says while Louis takes his jacket from him, hanging it on the coat rack. He stands on his tiptoes to make sure it doesn't fall off before turning back to face the alpha. 

"Thank you so much. It took awhile to decorate it." Louis says as he grasps Harry's arm, pulling him towards the living room. Harry presents the bag in his hand that he just remembered he was holding.

"Here caprifoi, your jacket."

"Caprifoi..." 

"It means honeysuckle in my native language, Romanian." Harry informs him while sitting down beside the omega, watching him closely. Louis gasps and sits up straight in his seat at the new information given to him.

"You were born in Romania? That's so interesting." Louis gushes and leans forward to grasp Harry's hands. "When did you come to America?"

"19 years ago. I was eight years old."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you move?" Harry shifts in his seat and entwines his fingers with Louis', he was expecting a question like that and is more than prepared to be truthful with him. Louis rubs his thumb over Harry's knuckles as he waits for Harry to begin his story. 

"There was a war long ago. It disrupted the government in Romania and rebels took over, Romania became unbalanced. My parents were murdered in front of me by rebels and I had just barely survived. After that my grandmother took me in and decided to leave that place to give me a chance at a better life than my parents had." Harry explains, eyes unmoving as he stares at the now saddened Omega.

"Harry I–"

"Please do not be sad, caprifoi. It was for the best and I do not wish to change my past. I am happy with my present." 

Louis sighs sadly and nods, scooting forward to envelop the man in a hug, burying his face into Harry's neck. Harry stays still for a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around him, pulling Louis closer to him. He inhales deeply and basks in the feel of Louis locked around him. 

"Thank you for the jacket, Harry. You're too kind to me." Louis murmurs as Harry tilts his head to the side so he can press the tip of his nose to Louis' scent gland. He feels the shiver Louis experiences by the way his body trembles, his eyes fluttering shut.

"I care for you and I am your friend. You do not have to thank me." Harry says before pulling back, Louis locks eyes with him and Harry is dumbfounded at the emotions swirling within those ocean eyes.

"I got you something else." Harry says after a moment, reaching behind Louis to grab at the bag. He rummages through it while Louis waits patiently in front of him before his hand emerges, holding the object within it. 

"Oh my–Harry." Louis lets out a soft whimper as his feelings overwhelm him and reaches forward to grab the large candle sitting in Harry's palm. "You got me my candle." He can't help the river of happiness that flows through him at the sight of it in Harry's hand.

Harry nods and reaches into the bag again, pulling out a large lotion bottle. "I also bought the matching lotion." Louis grins and looks up at the alpha, pushing up on his legs to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. Harry's hand falls onto Louis' thigh as his skin burns beautifully from the feel of Louis' lips.

"I'm so lucky to have met you, Harry. I can't tell you this enough."

Harry ducks his head as his ears start to ring, fingers tightening around Louis' thigh. "I am pleased to see that you are happy with this purchase."

"I am more than happy, thank you so much." Louis wraps his arms around his friend, pulling him close as he hugs him tightly. Harry hugs back and rests his head on Louis' eyes falling shut. After a moment Louis pulls back to grab the candle, examining it closely. He frowns and tilts his head, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Harry."

"That is my name."

"Why is the candle so big?"

"I requested they took the two largest versions of this particular candle and melt them together to make an even bigger version."

"Requested? Or roughly demanded?” 

"Same difference."

"Harry!"

 

—

 

"Louis, wake up. Louis. Wake up, it's time to wake up. Louis... LOUIS!!"

Louis lets out a scream as he jolts awake, looking around the room in a panic, heart racing. Loud laughter floats to Louis' ear and the omega turns to glare at Niall who was red in the face. "Why did you scream in my ear!?"

Niall snorts loudly and slaps his hand against his thigh before pointing to Louis. "You should've seen your face! It was hilarious!" Louis huffs and grabs his half empty water bottle, chucking it at Niall's overinflated head. The brunette lad yelps when it hits him in the nose, roughly rubbing it afterwards.

"Hey! That really hurt!"

"What is with all the screaming?" Zayn's voice comes in from behind them, causing both men to look up at the alpha. 

"Louis–" 

"Niall started–" 

"Enough!" Zayn shouts over the two of them, causing both to shut their mouth, bowing their head. Zayn drops his tray down onto the table and sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose. Dealing with the two of them is like dealing with children.

"You two are in a public setting. Please use your manners and behave like two adults." Zayn reprimands them, finally sitting down in his seat next to Niall. "Do you understand me?” 

"Yes Zayn." Louis mumbles at the same time Niall murmurs, "Yes Alpha."

"What's going on here?" Liam asks when he shows up at the table with Harry, sitting down next to his mate and presses a kiss to Niall's cheek. Both omegas stay quiet while Zayn stares at them expectantly. Harry takes the seat beside Louis and places the tray of rice and beef in front of Louis, glancing around the table. "Is no one going to answer me?" Liam asks with raised brows.

Harry turns his attention to Louis after Liam's second question and touches the side of his cheek gently, requesting Louis' attention. Louis turns his head to look at him with a pout, blue eyes filled with sadness. "Louis, tell Liam what happened."

"But–" 

"Now, Caprifoi."

Louis sighs and sits back in his seat, eyes sliding to the muscular alpha sitting across from him. "I was sleeping because I had an early shift and Niall screamed in my ear to wake me up," Liam turns to give Niall a pointed glare as the omega shrinks in his seat.

"And then I got angry and he was laughing so I threw my water bottle at him which hurt his nose. Then Zayn came and scolded us for misbehaving in public because we were being rude by screaming." Louis finishes his story and folds his hands together, ducking his head.

"You two are like children." Liam says with a sigh, rubbing his temple. Louis hears the click of Harry's tongue and turns his head to look at him, lips pouted once again. Harry takes Louis' chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head up.

"I'm sorry."

"It was very rude of you to behave this way."

Louis whines and drops his head onto Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes, "I know and I'm sorry." Louis mutters as Harry's hand moves to his lower back, a small chuckle slipping past his lips. When he first met Louis he did not expect him to be this childish and outgoing.

"Yeah I'm sorry too, forgive me Alphas." Niall says sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes a few times. Both men sigh before leaning in to kiss both his cheeks at the same time. "You're forgiven." They say in unison making the brunette smile widely.

"When is your shift over, Louis?" Harry says which captures Louis' attention. He lifts his head and hums as he looks at his watch, puffing his cheeks out. "I leave here at 9pm because I started at 5am"

"A 16 hour shift, Lou that's crazy." Niall says with a mouthful of chicken. Liam wipes the corner of his mouth while Zayn shakes his head at his mate's manners. He swears Niall is a child at heart and no matter how many times he tries to help him, he never gets it.

"Well I am the head nurse, I gotta work a little harder but I'm okay with it." Louis assures his friends, feeling the hidden rage reeking from Harry. He knows how much the Alpha hates Louis working so hard but it's apart of his job. He truly appreciates having a friend like Harry who cares so much.

He just wishes Harry would lighten up and be okay with it. "I'm fine, H. I swear I am." He whispers to him before dropping a kiss to his cheek. Harry grunts and nudges his nose against Louis' temple before pulling back to eat his food.

"So... Can I have that chicken?"

"No, Niall." He huffs and rests his head on the table, grumbling about how he's always getting bullied when he is nothing short of a perfect angel. Either way, he loves his friends.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has not been updated.

"You're telling me that you need me for this huge surgery that is happening in four days?" Louis says while rubbing his eyes, resting his chin on his hand afterwards. It's too early for bullshit like this. 

"Yes, that's what I said." Maria tells him while brushing her hair over her shoulder. Louis leans back into his chair, tilting his head to the side. He tries to contain his annoyance at how unprofessional this situation is.

"And when did you decide you wanted me to help?"

"A week and 3 days ago."

Louis rubs his temples in exasperation before lifting his head up. "Dr. Styles, why are you here?" Louis questions as he turns his attention to the alpha sitting on the couch in Louis' office. He clears his throat at the look in Louis' eyes and sits up in his chair.

"I was the one who requested your assistance." He explains while staring back at the omega with unforgiving eyes. He can sense Louis anger and it is making him feel unsettled. He didn't expect Louis to be angry.

"And you are just now telling me this?" Louis asks while tapping his fingers against his desk.

"It's my fault, I forgot to speak with you about it." Maria pipes in from where she sits beside Harry, placing a hand on his thigh. Louis gaze snaps to the hand on Harry's thigh, pressing his lips together firmly. Why is she touching him?

"I apologize for the late notice."

"It is alright." Louis says after a beat, forcing himself to look away from the hand. "I will be apart of the surgery."

Maria smiles and squeezes Harry's thigh before standing up. "That's terrific news. If the two of you could please come in on Monday so we can practice this technique, that would be wonderful." Maria waves once to both men before strutting out of the room. The door closes behind her and Louis inhales deeply, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Louis."

"Not now, Harry."

Harry approached Louis and placed his hand on Louis desk, the other moving to tilt Louis' head up so their eyes meet. "Why do you look at me with so much anger? What have I done wrong?"

Louis tries to pull his head from Harry, failing when the Alpha cups either side of his face, forcing Louis to look at him once more. "Talk to me, sweet omega." Harry begs softly when Louis averts his gaze again.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Louis, tell me what's wrong, now." Harry says firmly, pressing one hand to Louis' scent gland. Louis lets out a soft whine and Harry automatically bends down to engulf the omega in a hug, pressing his nose to his neck.

"Please Caprifoi, tell me what is wrong? Why do you whine? You sound distraught."

Louis closes his eyes and inhales Harry's scent as if it is air, clutching at the alpha's shoulders. Suddenly, Louis scrunches his nose and pushes the Alpha away, not succeeding in escaping his hold. "You smell of her." Louis says softly, bowing his head as he feels Harry's hand cup the back of his head.

"Is that it? Is it Maria that bothers you?" Harry questions as he begins to scent Louis, attempting to calm him down. It works when Louis body relaxes a second later, eyes falling shut.

"I don't like her stench on you. It is displeasing."

"I work with her caprifoi, she is my boss."

"Yes I am aware but I still do not like it." Louis says with a huff, lifting his head to look at his friend.

"She also touched you."

"Did that upset you?"

"Yes it did, for what reason I do not know." Louis admits as Harry brushes Louis' hair away from his eye, forehead pressing to his.

"You don’t know?"

"No I don’t, I'm... confused." Louis admits as he closes his eyes, eyebrows furrowing.

"It’s okay, there is nothing wrong with being confused. Please continue to tell me how you are feeling, I deeply appreciate it."

Harry cups Louis' cheek and rubs his thumb over it, tipping his head to press a gentle kiss to the omega's forehead. His heart warms when Louis leans into his touch. "I won't allow her to touch me any longer. I didn’t mean to offend you, please forgive me?"

Louis is silent for a second before he smiles, bumping his nose against Harry's. "I forgive you, I have since you hugged me."

 

—

 

Harry and Louis were walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria, discussing a very important subject. "I don’t need a car, Harry. And if you buy me one I will punch you." Louis groans in annoyance, his head throbbing due to this stupid argument.

"Punch me?"

"Yes, I will punch you. Right here," Louis says while pointing at Harry's neck, "It will hurt a lot."

"Will it?" Harry asks as he tilts his head to look down at the omega curiously, intrigued by his threat.

"It will."

"Please show me." Harry says seriously, grasping Louis' hand to bring to his throat.

Louis giggles hard enough for the crinkles to appear by his eyes. "You're hilarious, Harry. It was just a joke."

"Oh." Harry says after a moment, looking almost disappointed. "How dissatisfying."

Louis raises his eyebrows at the alpha before shaking his head, deciding not to cross that line. Harry is so peculiar.

"Louis!" The two men hear and turn to find the source of the shout being Niall. The brunette slams into Louis' body, almost knocking him off balance if it weren't for Harry's arms holding him upright.

"Niall, please be careful. You could have hurt Louis." Harry scolds the excited omega, adjusting Louis' lab coat that got messed up from the attack.

"Sorry, Sorry! I wanted to tell you guys something."

Louis brushes some of his own hair away from his eye before turning his attention to the brunette. "What do you need to tell us?"

Niall bounces in his seat, eyes brightening as he grips onto Louis' arm. "I made it! I made it through my training, I'm gonna be an official nurse." He shouts happily before jumping up and down. Louis stares at Niall blankly before turning to look at Harry, raising his eyebrows.

”Is he aware that I am the head nurse and I was the driving force for his acceptance?"

Harry grins and pets Louis' hair before shrugging his shoulders. "Let him be happy. He has too much energy that desperately needs to be wasted." Louis laughs and nudges Harry to let him know to start walking, following behind him. Once they get into the line, Louis hums as he thinks about what he wants to get.

He has to take into consideration that Harry will munch off of his plate as he always does. In the end he chooses seared beef, greek salad and mashed potatoes. Harry lets out a hum of approval at Louis' choice, excited to taste the salad. They make their way to their usual table only to see Zayn and Liam are already sitting there, talking quietly to each other.

Niall rushes towards the duo and plops himself down on Liam's lap, accepting the kiss that is offered. Then Niall leans over and puckers his lips, grinning when Zayn kisses them gently.

"I'm proud of you, baby. When is your induction?" Zayn questions as he caresses his cheek. Niall begins his long speech of the process he has to go through to get his nurses cap. Meanwhile, Liam turns to face the other two men at the table.

"Harry, do you like animals?" Liam ask him suddenly as they start to eat, pulling his lab coat off of him. Harry looks up from where he's petting Louis' head, chewing on some beef Louis fed him. He swallows and parts his lips when Louis presses the rim of the powerade to his lips, drinking some of the blue concoction. He murmurs a soft thank you before looking at the other alpha.

"Yes. I like when you hug them and they act all happy and excited. It is super cute." He finally explains while rubbing his fingertips against Louis' scalp. Niall peeks his head up in interest and looks over his medical textbook, pausing in his attempt to study.

"What about Lou? He's like a pocket pet, like those hedgehogs." Louis turns to look at Niall, staring at the boy blankly before refocusing his attention on Harry who was staring at him with a thoughtful look.

Suddenly, Harry starts to rub his finger under Louis' chin making the boy giggle in surprise, shying away from his touch. Louis attempts to bite at Harry, nibbling on his finger when Harry offers it to him, humming in content at the affection.

"You guys are very cute." Zayn says from where he's running his fingers through Niall's hair. Harry blinks and tilts his head to look at his friend, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Cute? How are we cute?"

"You just are. You are very sweet to him and very close." Liam pipes in before biting into a carrot.

"He's my friend, I care for him." Louis says softly while pulling his hand from Harry's. Harry frowns and turns his attention back to the omega, taking his hand again before lacing their fingers together.

"Yes, I know. But could he be more than-" Zayn is cut off by Harry's growl, pausing to look at the alpha who glares at him. Zayn holds his hands up and drops the conversation, turning away from the two.

"Enough." Harry says gruffly before looking back at Louis who was staring down at his lap, a look of confusion overtaking his features.

"Louis." Harry calls but the omega does not look up, too lost in his thoughts to hear his name.

"Louis." Harry tries again and places a hand on the back of Louis' head, fingers tangling in his hair. "Caprifoi."

Louis blinks slowly and looks up at Harry, fingers moving to clutch his shirt. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" He asks him while rubbing a thumb across Louis' cheek. Louis smiles up at his friend and nods, thoughts of being mated to Harry pushed to the back of his mind.

"Yes of course, don’t worry." Louis assures him before turning to face the other three men. "My lunch break is over but it's Friday so hopefully we can get drinks tonight, yeah?"

Niall grins and sits up from where he was leaning against Zayn, nodding his head quickly. "Yes of course! We can meet at my place." He offers while looking at his Alpha's for approval. They both nod and Niall smiles widely.

"Okay, great!" Louis eyes shine as he stands, grabbing his tray that is now filled with trash. Harry stands up as well and places a hand on Louis' back, leading him to the trash can.

"I'll pick you up and take you to their house." Harry states before pecking Louis' forehead. Louis nods and pats Harry's cheek gently before turning away. "I'll see you later, H."

The alpha watches as the omega walks away with his lips pressed together before he's interrupted by his watch beeping. Time to get back to work.

 

—

 

Harry glances at his watch as he taps on the wheel, eyes flickering to Louis' house in front of him. It's been ten minutes since Louis texted Harry saying he would be out in just a moment. The alpha sighs and presses his head against the wheel, letting out a groan. He aches to be near Louis at all times, the omega has become dear to his heart.

Harry doesn’t know why but he knows it will only get worse. But deep down there is a part of him that is okay with it. Just the very thought of losing Louis sends him into a frenzy. He is so very special. The sound of the door opening catches Harry's attention and he lifts his head to see a smiling Louis get into the car. He was wearing the jacket Harry got him.

"Hello, Harry." Louis says happily while leaning over to peck his cheek.

"Hello caprifoi, you look very beautiful." Harry says while gesturing to Louis' outfit. Louis grins and ducks his head in thanks, fiddling with his fingers.

"We must get going, they are waiting for us." Harry explains before driving off, one hand holding Louis'.

 

—

 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Niall says while bowing dramatically. Louis giggles and grabs Niall's hand when it is offered to him, letting Niall lead him into the house.

"Wow," Louis says while looking around the foyer, lips parted in surprise. "Your house is incredibly beautiful."

Niall waves his hand dismissively and shakes his head, "This is nothing. There are five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study, a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a game room, a backyard, a basement, and a home theater. You know, the usual."

Louis stares at Niall in absolute shock, jaw dropping at his nonchalant attitude. After a moment he turns to look at Harry who was watching them in amusement. "There is something wrong with him."

Harry grins and pets Louis' hair gently, "He is mated to two doctors as well as being a nurse himself. What did you expect?" He replies while gesturing to Niall.

The brunette was standing in front of the mirror fixing a tiara that was resting on his head. Where the hell did that come from? Louis turns to hide his face into Harry's shoulder, starting to fake sob.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Harry chuckles and leads Louis to the living room where the two alphas were sitting. Once they notice their presence, both stand up to greet the guests.

"Louis, I'm glad you're here." Liam says while grasping his hands, smiling gently at the omega.

"Thank you for allowing me to see your home. It is very gorgeous."

"Thank you, that's very kind. It took awhile to make it look like this but it was worth it." Liam says while letting go of Louis' hand.

Zayn steps up and drags Louis into a hug before pulling back after a moment. "It's nice to see you again, Lou. Even though I just saw you earlier today."

Louis giggles softly, "Nice to see you too, Zayn." Harry's hand slides to Louis' hip, capturing his attention as he turns to look at Harry. Before he could say anything though, they are interrupted by Niall's booming voice.

"Who's ready to go drink?"

Twenty minutes later the five men are squeezing their way through the crowd in the pub, weaving through the massive amount of people to get to the booth. Harry's grip on Louis tightens as he holds the boy against his chest, "Stay with me." Harry says as Louis shrinks closer to his body.

Crowded places is not exactly what Louis likes and it's starting to mess with his anxiety. "I am here, don’t worry." Harry whispers in Louis' ear when he senses his panic, maneuvering them around a crowd of guys, leading him to the booth.

Louis slides in quickly and presses himself against the wall, hand grasping Harry's when it's offered to him.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Zayn shouts over the music, looking around the table.

"Vodka on the rocks."

"Make that two please."

"White gummy bear."

"Beer. Any kind."

Harry turns to face Louis as Zayn walks away, frowning when he notices his eyes are closed. "Louis, are you alright?"

Louis eyes flicker open and he turns to look at Harry, eyebrows furrowing. "I can’t hear you." Louis tries to say over the loud music. Harry leans in and presses his lips to Louis' ear, causing goosebumps to erupt across his skin up to his neck.

"I asked if you are alright."

Louis tilts his head and leans in closer to Harry's ear, "I’m fine, just lost in my thoughts." He replies with his lips just barely brushing against Harry's earlobe. Harry nods and places a hand on Louis' thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Let me know when you would like to go home."

"Here are the drinks, please enjoy." Zayn says once he appears at the table, Louis' eyes flickering to him. He passes out the drinks before sitting down next to Liam, kissing his cheek.

Louis picks up his glass and takes a sip, scrunching his nose up as he coughs quietly. Harry's gaze snaps towards him and he cups Louis' cheek. "Are you okay? Is it too much for you?"

He shakes his head and pats Harry's hand before picking his drink up again. "I'm fine, it's just been awhile since I've drank liquor. I will be alright." He assures his friend.

"So I walked into the room and she's on the bed, clothes on the floor in nothing but her bra and underwear, I pause because I didn't know what the fuck was going on, then she's like 'I'm ready for my prostate exam' and my mind was blown."

The table bursts into laughter at Zayn's story, echoing through the air surrounding them. It's been almost half an hour into the night and Louis has already finished his second drink. A tap on his cheek makes him tilt his head to look at Harry who was watching him closely. "I don't understand the story."

Louis raises his eyebrows before turning his body to face Harry's, placing both his hands on Harry's knee. "H, the girl was actually a guy. She was a cross dresser and Zayn didn't know that. So when she said she was ready for the prostate exam, which is for males, it surprised him."

Harry blinks twice before tilting his head in confusion, shaking it a bit. "That is not funny."

Louis stares at Harry for two seconds before starting to giggle, lifting a hand to pat Harry's cheek. "You are so funny. Now move so I can go pee." Louis crawls out of the booth once the man moves and stands up.

"I will go with you." Harry states while standing up as well.

"No, you will not. I will be fine, I'm just going to go pee." Louis says with a soft laugh, pushing on Harry's shoulders until he sits down again.

"But–"

"I will be okay. It'll be quick, don't worry."

Harry sighs and nods before turning back to the table, silently sulking as Louis walks away to the bathroom. A yawn escapes past Louis lips as he slips into the bathroom, walking to the stall while rubbing his eyes.

"Well look at what we have here."

Louis freezes as he hears the voice, looking up to see two men gazing at Louis from across the bathroom, a wicked smile on their faces.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing?" The one on the right, an alpha, says as he pushes himself off the wall.

"I don't want any trouble." Louis says while taking a step back. The door is a good few feet away from where Louis stands.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you. We don't bite.. at least not yet." The other one, a beta, sneers as he steps towards Louis. Louis feels his heart start to race as he tries to think of what he can do. A small whimper slips out as the two men move closer, causing Louis to back away even more.

"I am not interested, leave me alone." Louis says, voice wavering as his pheromones sends out distress signals.

"Aw and leave an ass like that all alone? I don't think so." The alpha clicks his tongue and reaches a hand out to grab at Louis but he quickly doges his attempt.

"Come here you piece of shit." One says angrily as he stalks forward. He grabs Louis' arm but Louis manages to yank it out of the man's hold. He quickly turns around and bolts towards the door but ends up crashing into a hard chest. Fear rushes through his body as he freezes when two arms wrap around him.

The familiar scent of vanilla and pine overcomes his senses and Louis lets out a sob of relief when he realizes it's Harry. Louis whines when he senses the anger radiating from Harry, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What are you doing man, he's ours." The beta says gruffly, stepping forward to grab Louis. Before the man could take another step, Harry had him pinned to the wall, a hand wrapped around his throat. The beta wheezes as his air supply slowly starts to get cut off.

"Do not fucking test me, beta. I will rip your throat out if you try to touch him." Harry snaps his head to the side when he hears the other Alpha attempt to move. The guy freezes and looks up at the frightening creature, gulping when he sees black eyes of stone staring at him. Louis watches in shock at the scene in front of him, eyes blurred with tears as he shivers. He's never seen Harry like this before.

"Hey man, we didn't know he was yours. We don't want no trouble."

Harry drops the beta to the ground, moving towards the other guy and roughly pushes him towards his friend. "Get the fuck out of here before I kill you both." Harry growls loudly. The alpha picks up his friend, helping him stand up as the guy gasps for air.

"He ain't even worth it man, fucking slut–fuck!" Harry lunges forward and punched the alpha in the nose, effectively breaking it before grabbing him by the throat.

"Do not speak about an omega like that and do not address him as anything less than perfect. If I hear one more word come out of your mouth I will break your fingers one by one." Harry threatens with dark eyes as he tightens his grip long enough to make the guy stop breathing before dropping him to the ground.

"Leave."

Both man scramble away as Harry watches them leave, fingers clenched into fists. It takes a moment for Louis to snap out of his shock and he exhales shakily.

"Harry." Louis shuffles up to the alpha, putting a hand on his arm gently. Harry quickly turns, his hands moving to grasp both sides of Louis' face. "Caprifoi, are you alright?"

Louis was trembling, cheeks wet with tears, "I am." He says breathily before throwing himself at him, hugging Harry. "Thank you so much."

Harry kissed the top of his head twice, eyes falling shut, "You are shaking, come, let's bring you home."

Louis closes his eyes tightly squeezing the alpha harder, pressing his face into Harry's neck. "You are so extraordinary." Harry lifted his face gently, nuzzling Louis' face as he breathes in deeply. He pressed his nose into Louis' neck, exhaling onto his skin, "I told you that you are safe with me."

Louis nodded his head quickly and pushes his face into Harry's chest as he tears up again. "I was so afraid – all I wanted was to go to you and I was scared you would not notice my absence." Harry presses his lips to the top of his head and closes his eyes.

"I will always notice. I am here, Omega. Be calm it is okay. Let me take you home." Without another word Harry leads Louis out the bathroom, keeping him close to his side. They get to the booth a second later and the three men look up when they sense them. Niall immediately stands up and rushes towards Louis, grasping his arm as he looks at his face.

"Louis what happened!?"

Louis stays silent and hides his face in Harry's side, closing his eyes. He feels Harry's hand come to rest on the back of his neck, and his eyelashes flutter a bit. "There was an altercation. Louis needed my help and now he is distraught so I will be taking him home."

"Does this have something to do with the two guys that we just saw run out of here? One had a broken nose?" Liam questions as he pulls Niall into his lap. Harry nods stiffly before grabbing Louis' jacket, helping him put in on carefully. "Yes. We will be leaving now."

Louis sniffles and waves at his friends, forcing a small smile. "I will be fine, I am just a little shaken up that's all." He assures them before Harry starts to lead him away from the table towards the exit.

 

—

 

Louis unlocks his door and pushes it open, stepping inside with Harry following. The alpha grasps one sleeve of Louis' jacket and pulls it off of him, doing the same with the other side.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" Louis asks softly as he watches Harry take off his own jacket and shoes.

"Alright, please make yourself at home."

Harry nods and stares after Louis who scurries off to the kitchen. After a moment he moves towards the living room, glancing around at the pictures hung up on the wall. He's only been here once before this and didn't have time to admire the place.

He pauses at a picture of Louis when he was a kid dressed in cute red shorts with his leg pulled up behind him. Harry's lips twitch into a small grin as he scans over his features. He was a cute child.

"Here you go, H." Louis' voice comes from behind him and Harry turns, taking the cup from him.

"Thank you."

"Come sit." Louis gestures to the couch and moves to sit on one side, patting the space next to him. Harry takes a seat and brings the cup to his lips, taking a sip.

"What time do you have work tomorrow?"

"6am like usual."

Harry nods and takes another sip, "I will pick you up at 5:50 and take you to work."

"Harry–" Louis pauses when the alpha gives him a look, eyebrows raised. With a soft giggle Louis places his mug on the table before sliding down to lay on his back, head on Harry's lap.

"You are too kind."

Harry tilts his head to look down at Louis, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "You deserve more than what I have to offer."

"You are an amazing friend, Harry. You are extremely important to me."

"As you are to me."

"Hm, I'm glad." Louis says quietly with a sweet smile. Harry smiles back at him with his dimples popping before sliding his hand to rub circles on Louis' neck.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Harry's eyes soften as he gazes at the soft omega, nodding his head twice. "Of course."

Louis turns onto his side and presses his face into Harry's stomach, eyes falling shut as he focuses on Harry's fingers gently rubbing against his scalp.

"You are very warm." Louis murmurs sleepily, words slurring together from exhaustion.

"I am an alpha, I am always warm."

"Mm, I love it."

Harry bites his lip to keep from smiling and continues to rub at his scalp, his other hand tracing circles on his neck. "I am glad you do." It's silent for a moment and Harry takes the chance to peek down at Louis, heart skipping a beat when he sees that he has fallen asleep.

"Beautiful."

Five minutes later Harry carries a sleeping Louis to his bedroom, placing him in bed and tucking the sheets around him. Louis stirs slightly and makes a soft sound before settling when Harry smooths a hand over his head.

"Sleep well, caprifoi." He whispers before bending to kiss Louis' forehead.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated, I added a whole extra scene. 

"You could have stayed over, you know?" Louis states as he steps out of the elevator, nuzzling his nose into his scarf. Harry hums and nods his head, following the omega to his office.

"I wanted to–very badly but I could not. You were asleep and did not give me permission."

Louis glances at Harry from the corner of his eye before he unlocks his office, pushing the door open. "Well, I am giving you permission now. You can sleep over whenever you'd like, my home is yours."

Harry helps Louis uncurl his scarf, pulling the fabric from around him, his scent filling up the room. "You are welcome in my home as well, darling." Louis blinks in surprise and grins as he stares up at Harry, lifting his hand to bop his nose gently. "You are so cute."

"I find it funny that you think I am cute when I have done nothing to earn that title." Harry says while he pulls off his own jacket, draping it over Louis' couch.

"You called me darling, I think that is very cute."

"I call you many things, are they also cute?"

"Yes of course, everything you do is cute."

"Is that so?"

Louis nods twice and sits down at his desk, "Yes." Harry moves to sit in the chair facing Louis, resting his elbow on the arm rest as he admires him. Louis glances up at him after a moment, "When does your shift start?"

"7am."

A quick glance at the clock tells Louis it's currently 6:05am. "Harold, you still have an hour until your shift starts." Harry nods firmly and clasps his hands together, "I am aware. I enjoy being in your presence." Louis watches the alpha quietly before starting to smile softly, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Alright well, I have to start some paper work but you are more than welcome to stay."

"I planned to."

Louis giggles and rolls his eyes at his friend before reaching to the side to grab his glasses from his bag. He carefully takes them out of their case before sliding them on. Grabbing a pen from his drawer, Louis opens up the binder labeled for budgets, eyebrows furrowing as he looks over the numbers. "What is this nonsense?" He murmurs to himself.

Harry glances up from his phone where he was looking up the closest car shop, looking at Louis briefly before turning away. A second later Harry's head snaps back up as he gapes at the sight of Louis. The omega is writing down important notes, tongue poked out in concentration.

Harry stands up and quickly approaches Louis before grasping the underside of his face, tilting his head up. Louis cuts his eyes towards Harry in mild confusion, head at an angle in order to stare up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"You are wearing glasses."

"Yes, I am. I need them when I'm doing my work or when I'm reading."

"I have never seen you in these before–I don't know how to feel." Louis crinkles his nose and leans into Harry's touch when Harry's hand slides to his cheek, studying his friends face. "Does it upset you?" Harry shakes his head and bends to be eye level with Louis, inspecting Louis' face up close.

"No, it makes my body feel hot. A feeling I am not used to, I don't know what to think."

Louis giggles and touches Harry's cheek with his fingertips, nuzzling his nose against the palm of Harry's hand. "I think that means you like what you are seeing." He replies softly, his eyelashes fluttering. Harry peers at Louis with loving eyes before nodding once in agreement.

"I think so too."

A grin breaks out over Louis' face before he pushes at the alpha's chest, waving his hand a few times, "Shoo, I have to work and you are a distraction." Harry placed a hand on his chest as if offended by Louis' accusation, "Distraction? I would never." The crinkles by Louis' eyes appear as he throws a balled up piece of paper at Harry, watching his friend chuckle as he catches it.

"Go away, you dork."

 

—

 

Harry releases a soft breath as he steps out the locker room, dressed in his scrubs for the day. He pulls his lab coat on and places his phone in the pocket, tightening his Apple Watch. He already misses Louis' presence even though he just saw him. With a shake of his head Harry runs his fingers through his hair, pulling it up into a bun afterwards.

"Dr. Styles, you are needed in room 305." The voice says through the intercom causing Harry to tilt his head. He makes his ways through the halls, glancing at the numbers on the wall. Finally, he finds the room and steps inside the open doors, walking over to the young lady sitting on the bed. She can't be no more than 16 years old, where are her parents? He glances at her bed and sees that her name is Elena.

"Good morning, I am Dr. Harry Styles and I will be assisting you today. How are you feeling, Elena?" Harry greets her, shaking her hand before picking up the clipboard that hangs on the bed. She looks up at him flustered, a hand resting on her stomach. He scans over the chart, humming softly at the information displayed.

"I've been feverish lately, I would wake up in the morning with the intense urge to vomit. And I've been feeling very nauseous as well, sometimes I'll get light headed." She explains and Harry nods his head, pursing his lips a bit.

"Alright Elena, your blood levels seem to be fine based on the chart. There are no abnormalities but we should run some tests. I will send in a nurse to escort you to the examination room, I am going to administer an ultrasound and we will go from there."

Harry watches her nod her head before stepping out of the room with the clipboard, walking towards the nurses station. "Marisa, can you take the young lady in room 305 to examination room 3. We are going to do an ultrasound because I believe she may be pregnant." Harry instructs a nurse without looking up, flipping through a few papers on Elena's chart.

"Marisa just went on break but I can help you."

Harry freezes in place, his eyebrows raised at the sound of that voice, he knows that voice. It's the voice he's become so familiar with, so attached to. Harry looks up to see Louis sitting in a chair at the nurses station, hand on the mouse as he looks at Harry with a soft smile. Harry scans over the boy, appreciating his fluffy fringe resting on his forehead.

"Caprifoi, I thought you weren't supposed to be leaving the office to work shifts until 10." Harry say as he walks over to the desk, leaning against it. Louis lets go of the mouse and rests his elbows on the desk, tilting his head a bit to look up into Harry's eyes.

"I finished up the paperwork for the budget and decided to take a little break to cover some shifts. I let Marisa go on her lunch break five minutes ago."

Harry tilts his head a he watches Louis talk, biting down on his lower lip. "The rest of the nurses in this ward are busy so I'm here if you need my help." Louis offers to him, making Harry grin.

"Yes, of course. There is a young girl in room 305, her name is Elena. I think she may be pregnant so I would like to do an ultrasound. Can you please bring her to examination room 3. I will be there shortly, be sure to set up the machine by the time I get there." Harry orders, picking the chart up again. Louis nods and stands up from his seat, walking around the desk.

"Right away sir, glad to be of help to you Dr. Styles." Louis says sweetly, brushing his hand over Harry's arm before walking away from the nurses station towards room 305. Harry stares after him for a moment, goosebumps appearing from Louis' touch.

"Harry, you are making it so obvious that you're staring. At least pretend to have some dignity left." Harry turns to look to his right, seeing Liam standing there with a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

"Dignity? Admiring Louis means I lose my dignity, how so?" Harry asks genuinely confused by Liam's statement, "He is a very beautiful Omega, I can't help it."

Liam laughs and slaps his hand against Harry's back, shaking his head. "Never mind, just get it together man. It has already been a month and you are smitten, maybe it's time to start thinking of what you want."

Harry sighs and taps his fingers against the chart in his hand, rubbing his lips together. He lets Liam's words sink in as he glances at the hallway Louis was just in. "I want to make sure he is aware of his feelings and I want to be sure of my own. There is no doubt Louis is special to me, I care for him deeply."

Harry closes his eyes for a brief second as he exhales softly, "I told him little of my past and he didn't judge me for what I did tell him nor did he judge me for being different. Though, I am worried about what he will think when I tell him the rest."

Liam places a hand on Harry's back and nods his head understandingly, "Louis is very kind and very loving, Harry. If you are to mate with him in the future, we all know you will be in good hands. He won't judge what you have done. Be sure to remember that." Harry glances at Liam briefly before looking back down at his chart.

"I will tell him soon. When I am ready."

"Alright, if you wish. I must go, I have Niall waiting for me to practice his speech for his induction." Liam smiles brightly patting Harry's back once more before walking away. Harry runs a hand through his hair before making his way towards the examination rooms, eager to see Louis again.

"How old are you Elena?" Louis asks her as he sets up the ultrasonography, plugging it in. He rolls the machine closer to the bed, dusting his hands off. She looks up at him and smiles nervously, shifting on the bed.

"I'm 17 years old." She finally whispers, looking down at her feet. Louis feels his heart ache for her, if she is pregnant that means her life is going to completely change and she's still so young.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" He questions her while preparing the questions for him to ask her as preparation for the ultrasound.

"I live alone. I gained emancipation from my parents because they didn't treat me well and was very neglectful. I use to live with my boyfriend but he left me about two weeks ago. I was really upset at first but I seemed.. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. You probably don't care about this." Elena says breaking off into a sigh. Louis chuckles and sits down on the chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Don't worry about it, love. I was listening the whole time and I am happy that you managed to escape your parents at such a young age. When I was your age, I was not so lucky. And you deserve way better than that jerk boyfriend of yours, you don't need him at all. I can tell you are a strong young lady and you will do well in life without him." Louis tells her, reaching his hand out to pat her knee.

Elena's cheeks redden in a blush as she fiddled with her fingers. She can't help but be flustered around the handsome nurse. Especially when he's being so sweet to her. Louis clears his throat and catches Elena's attention, their eyes meeting.

"I just have to ask you a few questions before this procedure while we wait for Dr. Styles to return." Louis informs her, smiling when she nods her head in understanding. For the next five minutes Louis asks Elena a series of questions, writing down her responses on the clipboard.

"Have you eaten or drank anything within the last four hours?" Louis asks her, Elena purses her lips as she thinks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, I don't think so. Actually I might have had some toast this morning but I think that's it. Is that okay?" Elena ask Louis worriedly, not wanting to cause him trouble.

"No that is fine Elena, don't worry." Louis assures her. He flips over a paper and opens his mouth to ask her the next and final question but stops when he sees Harry walk into the room.

"Hello again Elena. How are you feeling?" Harry immediately greets her, walking over to where she sits on the chair. She swallows nervously and shrugs her shoulders a bit, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay, kinda nervous that's all." She admits, her eyes flickering to where Louis is standing. He's focused on the papers in front of him, occasionally tapping on the keys of the keyboard. Harry notices her gazing at Louis and frowns slightly. He scoots over a bit to block Louis from her view, causing her to shift her stare back towards Harry.

"It's normal to feel that way. It's a quick procedure, it should take an hour. After this is done you are free to go. You can resume your normal routine carefree." He tells her, sitting down on the chair by the ultrasonography machine.

"Mr. Tomlinson can you assist me in spreading the gel on Elena while I adjust the level of the machine." Harry requests politely, eyes trained on the buttons of the contraption in front of him.

"Of course Dr. Styles. Elena, dear, please lie back and lift your shirt up to expose your abdomen. Thank you, love." Louis gently spreads the cold gel across her abdomen, apologizing when she flinches at the coldness.

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson, you have done well. Please make a report on what we'll find and program it into the computer." Harry tells him, locking eyes with Louis. Louis smiles and winks at him before sitting down in his chair. Harry bites back his smile and focuses on the task in front of him.

 

—

 

Harry stretches his arms out above his head, tipping his head back before letting out a loud yawn. Louis watches him with fond eyes, pushing the corn around on his plate. Harry rubs his eyes with closed fists before sitting up straight in his chair.

"I am extremely exhausted. Restraining Elena during her breakdown makes me feel like I can sleep for days." Harry says with a frown before dropping his head down on his arms. Louis giggles and reaches his hand out to run his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly.

"I know how you feel. I didn't expect her to react that way when she found out she was pregnant." Louis admits while he eats with his free hand, fingers tangling in Harry's curls. The alpha hums in content at the feel of Louis' fingers against his scalp.

"She wanted to punch me in the face." Harry mumbles into his arm, pushing closer to Louis touch. He lets out a low growl of approval, eyes fluttering shut. Louis scrapes his nails against his head causing Harry to shiver at the sensation.

"She only wanted to do that because you were the one who told her the big news." Louis says, tipping Harry's head up so he can feed him some rice. Harry chews slowly, grabbing Louis hand from his hair, holding it against his cheek.

"No," Harry says after a moment of silence, "She wanted to punch me because she didn't like that I kept separating you from her. She had her eyes on you caprifoi, I didn't like it. She is trying to take you from me."

Louis rolls his eyes and bites off a piece of his bread, tilting his head a bit while he chews. Harry watches him carefully, eyes trained on the way his adam's apple moves.

"You are just paranoid, love. Which you don't need to be because I'm not interested. You will not lose me." Louis assures his friend bending to kiss the top of Harry's head. Harry presses his lips to the back of Louis' hand to hide his pleased smile.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you for lunch?" Niall asks excitedly from where he stands beside the table, Liam by his side. Harry lifts his head up to greet the two men, his hand curling around Louis' tightly.

"Yes, of course. We weren't discussing anything important, right H?" Louis asks him, looking at Harry with a smile. Harry nods his head and smiles back before ducking his head to rest on Louis' arm. He closes his eyes and allows himself a moment to calm down after seeing Louis' smile.

"What happened to that one girl from this morning? I heard about it from some nurses in radiology. They were animatedly talking about how she had to be sedated and brought to an isolation room in the psych ward." Niall asks while opening his carton of milk. Louis rests his free hand on top of Harry's head and lets out a heavy sigh of exasperation. Harry tightens his grip on Louis' arm and Louis rubs his scalp gently.

"God, I dislike people who feel the need to gossip. No, the girl was not sedated. And she was not put in an isolation room, but she was restrained and brought to the psych ward to be examined." Louis explains, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Harry rubs his free hand up and down Louis' thigh soothingly, squeezing the small hand he holds in his.

"I knew it wasn't right. When Niall told me about it on our walk to the cafeteria, I knew something had to be up. Radiology always makes up bullshit." Liam simpers while tearing open the package of his oatmeal creme pie. Harry lets out a soft laugh at that, lifting his head when Louis taps him and opens his mouth for a spoonful of rice and corn that was offered.

"Where is Zayn?" Louis asks after a moment.

"He's stuck in surgery right now."

Louis nods and goes back to looking at his tray. Harry places a hand on Louis' thigh, eyes trained out the window. "Anyway, guess what Louis!" Niall exclaims excitedly. Louis hums in response, picking apart the chicken on his plate. Harry pinches his thigh to reprimand him, causing Louis to pout at him before he turns to look at Niall.

"What is so exciting?" Louis asks him while pushing the bottle of ice tea towards Harry. Niall's eyes twinkles as he stares back at Louis, smiling smugly.

"I got picked to make a speech at the induction."

Louis blinks before turning to face Harry. "May I tell him now?" Harry chuckles and brushes his knuckle down the length of Louis' jaw and nods his head twice, "You may."

Louis turns back to Niall, "I am the head nurse, Niall. I am your superior and I decide who makes it past training. I am the one who chose you to make the speech because I believe you are the right candidate. You are slow."

Harry snorts and covers his mouth to keep from laughing while Niall stares at Louis silently for a moment. A second later Niall's eyes widen and he points at Louis, causing Liam to chuckle.

"Oh wow! I keep forgetting, you're not very bossy."

"Thanks?"

 

—

 

Harry was walking down the hallway when he hears commotion in exam room 4a. He peeks into the room and is shocked to see Louis being gripped by an alpha who was seething with rage. "When I talk to you, you fucking look at me stupid bitch." Louis attempts to remove his arm from his grasp, his heart racing erratically.

"Sir, please let go of me." Louis requests while the alpha pulls him closer to his hairy body, "This is harassment, let go of me before I call the cops." Louis demands when the hand on his wrist tightened painfully enough to make him whimper.

"You don't fucking get to tell me what to do–"

"Sir, remove your hand or I will physically remove it for you." Harry's voice comes in from behind Louis and he whips his head around to see him standing a foot away from him, anger rolling off him in waves. The alpha scowls and squeezes Louis' wrist even more which makes him yelp in pain. Harry steps forward and places a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder, his eyes narrowed on the alpha in front of him.

"I will ask you one more time, remove your fucking hand or I will remove it for you." Harry says through clenched teeth, eyes swirling from beautiful green to a misty black. Louis gasps when he sees the color change but is unable to question it further when the man yanks Louis forward. Harry reacts quickly and lunges forward, grabbing the man's hand with his left and ripping it off of Louis while simultaneously flipping him over to pin him to the examining bed with his right hand. 

With his now freed hand he pushes Louis away gently, craning his neck to make eye contact with him. "Go get security." He demands as he holds down the struggling alpha on the table. Louis hesitates and opens his mouth to say something but Harry gives him a dark look with his almost black eyes, "Now Louis!" The omega jumps and nods before scurrying out the room, rushing to get security. 

Harry grunts when Louis leaves the room, leaning down to the man's ear whose face was smashed against the crinkling paper. "I should rip you apart for harming Louis like this. I should tear you limb to limb and feed you to the fucking dogs. I promise you, if this had happened anywhere besides here I would kill you in an instant without a fucking regret because you're scum. A filthy piece of shit that shouldn't exist. You're lucky this is where I would work or I would be ripping your nails off one by one for touching Louis." Harry hisses as the black fully takes over, moving his hand to the guys wrist, snapping it one go as the guy howls in pain before finally passing out.

 

—

 

"Would you like to come in? We can order pizza and watch some movies." Louis offers as he takes off his shoes with one hand. His left wrist is wrapped up because it was severely bruised and swelling. Harry hates himself for not getting there in time to help Louis. He stands stiffly by the door for a second before walking inside.

"I would enjoy that." He says while taking off his coat and shoes. Louis grins and nods his head before taking off towards the kitchen. Louis rummages through the drawer to find the menu to his favorite pizza place, dialing the number. Harry walks into the room a second later and sits down at the table, hands folding together as he watches Louis.

"What kind of pizza do you want? Plain is good?" Louis asks him with his thumb hovering over the call button.

"Yes, plain is good." Harry says in affirmation with a nod of his head.

"Are you sure? How about pepperoni?"

Harry's eyes lights up at the thought of the delicious circles of meat, quickly nodding his head. Louis grins widely at the childish behavior and moves towards the alpha, patting his head gently. "I didn't know you liked pepperoni so much. That is so cute." Louis coos while pinching Harry's cheek. Harry blushes and ducks his head, hiding his face in his hands. Louis lets out a soft noise at how cute he looks before pecking his temple.

"You are the cutest alpha I have ever met." He says before pressing the call button. He brings the phone up to his ear and listens to the ring while Harry grasps his bad hand gently. He examines the wrapping he did himself as Louis begins to talk.

"Hi, Can I get a large pepperoni pizza with extra pepperonis, please." Harry brings Louis' hand to his cheek and presses his face against it, his eyes closing as he listens to him talk. He knows Louis will be fine in a few days but it kills him to see Louis banged up like this.

"Can I also get twenty hot wings with blue cheese dressing."

Louis bends to nudge Harry's head with his nose, bringing his phone away from his ear as he whispers, "Would you like anything else?" Harry flutters his eyes open and stares into deep blue eyes, lips curling into a small grin, "I'm good with what you have ordered, thank you, sweet omega." Louis nods and rubs a thumb over his cheek before finishing the order, reciting his address.

"Okay, bye bye." He pulls his phone back and presses the red button before sliding his phone into his pocket. "Come on, let's go to the living room so we can browse for new movies."

Louis pulls Harry out of the chair and towards the living room, plopping down onto the couch. Louis grunts when the alpha drops himself down on top of Louis a second later, head falling onto his lap. "You are so heavy, you big goof." Louis murmurs before he starts to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Mm and you are comfortable." He replies with his face pressed to Louis' stomach. Louis rolls his eyes fondly before rubbing his thumb against Harry's temple. It's quiet for a few minutes before Louis speaks up, "We have to go in on Monday to practice that thing with Maria, right?"

There was no answer. "H, it's on Monday right?" Again there was silence. Louis tilts his head down to look at Harry and gently pulls on his hair to expose his face. A coo slips past his lips as he gazes at Harry's sleeping face. "So adorable." He whispers before grabbing the folded blanket on the back of the couch, opening it up and drapes it over Harry's body.

"Poor baby worked himself too hard. Sleep well, lovely." He murmurs into the air before resting his head on the back of the couch, waiting for the pizza to come. He lifts his bruised wrist up and looks at the wrapping in wonderment. He's still unable to fully process or even remember what happened in the room but the one thing he won't be able to forget is the blackness of Harry's eyes when he looked at him.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated a lot. 

Harry and Louis rush through the rain, bag over their head to try and block off the wet droplets of water. Harry had forgotten to grab the umbrella that was in the trunk so when the rain came, it attacked them. They finally get through the hospital doors and make their way to the employee work room, water dripping from their hair. Louis sneezes into his elbow and Harry gently rubs his back.

Once they're behind closed doors, Harry grabs a towel tucked away in the closet and starts to dry Louis' hair, murmuring his apologies to the shivering boy. Louis grasps onto Harry's t-shirt, his head tilted down slightly so Harry can dry it. He gently licks at Harry's neck, assuring the alpha that he is not mad.

"I'm sorry caprifoi, I wasn't expecting the rain."

"It's okay, don't feel bad."

"I'm sorry for making you come in today. I know it's not your shift." A voice pitches in and both boys turn to look at Maria. Harry smiles and shakes his head while continuing to dry Louis' hair, feeling bad when the omega sniffles from the cold. If Louis gets sick it'll be his fault and he already feels guilty enough.

"It's okay Maria. I was eager to try out the new technique for the surgery. Though, I'm pissed about the rain." Harry comments and pulls the towel off Louis' head so he can start drying his own. Maria turns her attention to the chief nurse, sending him a gentle smile.

"And thank you again, Louis, for agreeing to do the surgery." Louis waves his hand briefly and forces out a smile, taking his wet coat off. He drops it onto one of the benches as he opens his locker to grab his work scrubs. Harry places a hand on the back of his neck and squeezes gently to reprimand him, giving the omega a pointed stare. Louis pouts briefly before glancing at Maria.

"Uhm, don't worry about it, love. I need to be here it's apart of my job." Maria smiles softly and nods her head before telling the duo which room to meet her in, leaving them alone afterwards. Louis pulls off his shirt and folds it before placing it into the locker, doing the same with his wet pants. He hums a slow tune while getting dressed, ruffling his hair afterwards to try and put some life into it.

"It shouldn't take too long to go over the technique, we can still make it to that you movie wanted to watch." Harry says to him while he gets dressed into his own scrubs, pulling the lab coat over his body. Louis lifts his head from where he was looking down at his feet while tying his shoes, nodding a few times. "Yes, I would like that if we have time."

 

—

 

Louis yawns as he covers his mouth, hiding his face in his arms afterwards. It's three hours later and they just finished learning the technique. "Omega." A hand is placed on the back of his neck and Louis hums when he recognizes Harry's touch. He lifts his hand to grasp Harry's causing the alpha to bend a little in order to examine Louis' now healed wrist.

"Still feel any pain?" He questions quietly as he examines the smooth tan skin. Louis shakes his head twice before turning it to the side to let out a soft yawn, "No, I'm good." Louis assures him once he's done rubbing the tears from his eyes, blinking twice to refocus on Harry's crouched form.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Mm, I don't want to get up. I just want to sleep, it is my day off, you know."

"Yes, I’m aware but you are in the locker room sitting on the floor. If you want to sleep, I'll bring you home."

"But the movie."

"It can wait another time. Come, sweet omega." Harry picks Louis up effortlessly, grabbing his bag with one hand. Louis whines and wiggles in his hold, lips pouting. Harry walks out the locker room and takes the closest exit to the parking lot.

"I can walk."

"I am aware."

"Harry."

The alpha licks the side of Louis' face causing the man to stop squirming as his eyes close. "Be calm. I will put you down but when you're home, I'll carry you to bed and you will sleep. Understood?" Harry unlocks his car and opens the door, tossing his hat into the back.

"Yes, alpha." Louis whispers as he tilts his head. Harry presses his lips to Louis' temple before setting him down in the car, brushing hair away from his eye. Twenty minutes later Louis is passed out in Harry's arms as he uses one hand to put Louis' key into the lock. He pushes the door open and places the key on the table before closing the door with his foot.

He makes a bee-line for the stairs, carefully walking up before slipping into Louis' room quietly. He yanks the bedsheets back and gently rests Louis on the bed, pulling the blankets over him. He automatically curls up under the blanket and settles into the bed.

"Sleep well, caprifoi." Harry murmurs kissing his head. He leaves the room and closes the door silently, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. He opens the fridge and glances at the contents, mentally creating a dish to cook for when Louis is awake. He decides to make steak, light garlic mashed potatoes, and corn. Hopefully, he will be pleased with it.

 

—

 

Harry places the cooked steak onto a plate, arranging it to fit perfectly around the large scoop of mashed potatoes. He takes the ladle with the holes and dips it into the pot of corn, pulling up a spoonful of the vegetable. He pauses before he is able to plate the corn, "Omega, you are awake." He puts the corn onto the plate and turns to see Louis standing by the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Mm, it smells good." He murmurs while shuffling towards the island, sitting on the stool. Harry brings the plate over to him and places it on the table. He slides a fork and a knife towards the omega before sitting down in front of him. Louis takes the fork into his hand and glances up at Harry, lips pouting, "You aren't going to eat with me?"

"I want you to eat first."

"I won't eat unless you eat with me."

"Louis–"

"No, Harry. Eat please, I would appreciate it a lot."

Harry bites back a smile at how stubborn Louis is before grabbing a plate for himself, piling it up with food. "Are you happy?" He asks while starting to cut the steak, glancing at Louis briefly. A wide grin spreads over his face as he gazes back at Harry.

"Very."

"Good, that’s all I want."

 

—

 

"Hey Harry, can I use your phone real quick? Mine is charging in my office." Louis asks as he pulls on his surgery scrubs, adjusting the strings on his pants. He lifts his head when he hears shuffling and sees Harry rummaging through his bag. "Yeah of course, here." Harry murmurs as he turns around to face Louis, handing him the IPhone 8 Plus.

Louis smiles in a silent thank you and grabs the phone from him, unlocking it with his thumb print. He remembers the day he added it to Harry's phone, the alpha was overly ecstatic at the "bold" move Louis was taking. He kept making Louis lock and unlock it for hours until finally he forced Harry to stop. It was a really funny day.

Swiping the screen to the side, Louis clicks on safari to look up a time for the movie Harry promised him. He pauses when he sees what Harry was searching up earlier today.

**Audi dealership near me**

Louis' eye twitches in annoyance at this discovery, his lips pressed together in an ugly grimace. Harry was attempting to buy him a car? After all the times he told him no, he's still trying to go through with it? Louis swears he's going to rip Harry a new one for this. But it'll have to wait until after the surgery.

"Here's your phone back." Louis says with a fake sweet smile, handing Harry the phone who takes it cautiously, noticing Louis' weird smile. Before he could question him about it, Louis walks off into the surgery room. "How weird." Harry murmurs before shaking his head to clear his mind for the tough surgery ahead.

 

—

 

"Hold on we have some bleeding." Harry murmurs as he works on the sleeping patient. Louis readjusts himself and takes the laser when Harry holds it out to him. He watches as Harry passes the brush through to stop the bleeding.

"Pressures dropping." Louis announces as he stares at the EKG, eyes scanning over the numbers. Harry hums in recognition, finding the cause of issue and cauterizes the wound, ceasing the bleeding. Louis watches as his pressure rises, nodding his head when it's back to normal before focusing on Harry's movements. They've been at this for almost three hours now and Harry should be just finishing up.

"Okay people, we're done here. It was a very successful surgery, thank you all for your help. It's very appreciated." Harry tells the group of workers in the room after he finishes the surgery, taking off his mask. People softly murmur their cheers as Harry turns to Louis, holding his hand up for a high five. Louis connects their hands and smiles under his mask as their fingers curl together.

"Good job, H. You did well." Louis praises him as the patient is getting transferred to recovery. Harry pulls off his gloves and walks with Louis out of the room, going to the sink to wash his hands.

"Thank you caprifoi, though it was petrifying, especially when I nicked that artery. Thank you for being focused and informing me when something went wrong." Louis smiles widely when Harry leans down to kiss his forehead, brushing his nose against the alpha's cheek.

"Dr. Styles, Mr. Tomlinson, great work out there. I'm pleased to have you two on my team." Maria says from where she appears in the room with a soft smile. Harry shakes her hand when it's held out to him and Louis holds up his messy hands when she reaches out to him, forcing out a smile instead.

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to do that surgery. I know it was risky because it was my first time with the laser, I appreciate the faith you have in me." Harry thanks her while Louis takes his turn of washing his hands.

Maria shakes her head, "If anyone is qualified to do the surgery, it's you. You did well, Harry. Keep up the good work and you'll go far in life." She places a hand on Harry's arm but Harry quickly pulls his arm back away from her touch. She gives him a weird look while Louis bites his lip to stop from smiling. Harry kept his promise to him.

"Well, I must be going. Have a nice day." She says and leaves the room with a shake of her head. Harry turns and slides an arm around Louis' shoulder before kissing his temple.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" Harry asks him and Louis grins, "Yes, of course I would." They make their way to the cafeteria, hands brushing together while they walk. Suddenly, an incident from earlier pops up and Louis stops when they are in an abandoned part of the hallway.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Caprifoi?"

Louis cuts his eyes to the alpha, "Why was there a car dealership website open on your phone?"

It's silent for a moment.

"I'm buying you a car."

"Harry!"

Harry holds his hands up in defense and lets the omega stare at him with deadly eyes. "You need it."

"It doesn't matter what I need, you will not be buying me a car. That is ridiculous."

Harry tilts his head in confusion. "How so? It's a gift for you. You need a car."

Louis facepalms and takes a deep breath. "Harry Edward Styles, you will not be buying me a car and that is my final answer!"

"But–"

"Harry!"

Harry pauses as he hears the quiver in Louis' voice, stepping forward to cup his face with both hands. He can sense Louis' stress levels rising and he feels guilty.

"Omega, sweet omega. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just worry about you. I won't buy you a car if that is what you want, please forgive me." Harry whispers while pressing his forehead to Louis'.

Louis breathes in deeply and tries to calm his racing heart. He isn't use to people being so willing to spend money on me. He isn't use to people caring about him. Harry is an overwhelming force but Louis feels as if he's hooked. "I'm fine, I promise I am." Louis whispers as he bumps his nose against Harry's. "No car, okay?"

"No car."

 

—

 

"Mr. Tomlinson there's a patient in room 240 who refuses to speak to anyone but the head nurse." Jackie informs him from the doorway of his office. He gets up and nods his head, thanking her for telling him before walking towards the room. He can hear angry yells coming from the room and he quickens his pace, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

When he walks through the doors he's shocked at who is currently throwing pillows at Karen, another nurse. Elena is fuming from where she sits on the bed, letting out a frustrated shout when she runs out of pillows. He rushes over and quickly restrains her, holding her down onto the bed as she starts to kick crazily.

"Elena! Sweetheart calm down please!" He shouts over her yells, gripping onto her wrists firmly. He turns his head and orders Karen to call security, watching as she rushes out before he looks back at Elena. Tears roll down her cheeks as she fights against Louis' hold, sobs slipping past her wobbling lips. He shushes her and uses one hand to push hair away from her face, shaking his head.

"It's okay love, calm down. It's me, Louis, do you remember?" He attempts to calm her down and almost sighs in relief when it works, her kicking ceasing as she sniffles.

"Louis? Please don't send me back there. I hate having to sit in that room, I don't like being alone in my thoughts." She whimpers and Louis wipes away her tears, nodding his head in agreement.

"It's okay, you aren't gonna go back there." He promises her, helping her sit up in the bed. She shifts and places a hand on her stomach, looking up at Louis when he stands. He brushes himself off and hides his wince when he touches an area where she kicked him.

"Mr. Tomlinson is everything alright?" Louis turns his head to see Harry standing by the door with two security guards. His eyes flicker to Karen who is standing in the back before looking back at Harry. "Yes Dr. Styles, everything is fine. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The two guards nod before leaving, talking to each other as they travel down the hallway. Karen decides to avoid the crazed patient and takes her much needed break, itching for a smoke.

Harry is the last one left, eyes lingering on Louis before glancing at Elena. She keeps her head down low, one of her hands gripping onto the sleeve of Louis' shirt when he had attempted to go to Harry. "Are you sure everything is alright?" Harry asks him again and Louis nods, smiling at his caring friend.

"I'm fine. Everything is great, don't worry." He assures him, trying to get rid of the worry lines on Harry's forehead. Harry looks as if he's about to say something but is interrupted by Jackie.

"Dr. Styles, patient in room 280 is complaining of intense chest pain. Do you wanna check that out?" Harry bites down on his bottom lip as he thinks before nodding his head, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Yes, I'll go see what's going on, thank you Jackie. Louis, we'll talk later." Harry concludes and Louis nods, waving at him as the man turns and walks away. He hears his voice linger as Harry asks Jackie for information about the patient waiting for him. A tug on his sleeve shifts his attention back to Elena who is staring up at him.

"Okay Elena, tell me what's going on. Why are you behaving this way?" He questions her, sitting down in the chair by her bed. She clears her throat and purses her lips before gesturing down to her stomach, barely poking out.

"Alright, what about your pregnancy is troubling?" He takes his phone out ready to take notes so he can file this, waiting for her to speak. She sighs softly and tips her head back against the pillow behind her, closing her eyes.

"It's stressful at my age. I'm only just turning 18 in a few months. I can't take care of a baby by myself, I won't be able to give it the life it deserves." She tells him quietly as he watches her in sadness, feeling sorry for what she has to go through on her own.

"I understand that Elena, there are alternatives that you can look into. For example, there is adoption and abortion." Louis explains to her, his heart clenching at the thought of abortion. He doesn't believe in it but it's not his choice.

"You don't have to struggle on your own. You don't have to throw fits and go crazy because of the situation. It's going to be okay but you have to be careful. It's not just you that you have to take care of but also that baby inside of you. I'll do my best to help you." Elena stares up at him and nods her head as a pleased smile spreads across her face.

"Thank you so much, Louis. I really appreciate all the advice you've been giving me." She tells him placing a hand on his. He smiles politely and removes his hand, pocketing his phone and standing up.

"It's my pleasure to be of some use. Just refrain from harming my best nurse, what did Karen do to deserve an attack of pillows." Louis jokes making Elena laugh brightly, eyes starting to twinkle.

"I'll be sure to apologize to her, I let my emotions run wild. Thank you again, for everything."

Louis waves his hand and sends Elena a smile before bidding her farewell, leaving the room. He let's out a large sigh as he makes his way back to his office to sort through the piles of papers. "Mr. Tomlinson another patient in room 210." Jackie calls out from the nurses station, making Louis spin on his heel to walk the opposite direction towards the room. It's gonna be a long day.

 

—

 

"What's this? What's going on?" Louis shouts as he runs alongside the gurney holding a bloodied patient who looks to be a young teenage boy. He had the oxygen mask over his face and his clothes were ripped to shreds, his right leg bleeding.

"He was attacked by a dog about twenty minutes out and he was unconscious on arrival." Jonathon informs Louis while directing him down the hall to an empty room. The EMTs transfer him onto the bed before leaving the room, allowing Louis space to examine the damage. "He's not severely injured, he will need some stitches though." Louis says aloud while beginning to clean the wound.

"Go get a doctor to handle the stitches." Louis orders to Jonathon, snapping his fingers twice when he doesn't move at first. The nurse nods his head quickly and scurries out of the room in search of the closest doctor. He makes his way down the hall, stopping by the nurses station to see who is available.

Harry was leaning against the wall, clipboard in his hand as he talks to Liam about an upcoming surgery. "Maria said she would like you to accompany me during the surgery because she wants you to observe how the procedure works. She intends to add you onto the roster for that type of surgery." Harry informs him while clicking his pen open, grabbing his small notepad from his pocket.

He writes the surgery date and the type of procedure as well as the time to report before ripping it off. "Why didn't Maria just tell me this herself?" Liam asks with a soft laugh, grabbing the post it from Harry and sticking it onto the book he was holding in his hand. Harry rolls his eyes and shrugs, running a hand through his tangled curls. "Who knows why Maria does what she does."

"Dr. Styles, Dr. Payne! Wait!" A voice comes from behind them and they turn to see Jonathon approaching them. He stops in front of them and brushes some hair away from his face that fell into his eyes.

"Mr. Tomlinson needs assistance for a dog attack in room 190. He says stitches need to be done so he's cleaning the wound and stopping the bleeding right now. Are either of you busy?" He asks but Harry was already walking away from the two men towards the room, his lips pressed together.

"I guess that means he's available." Liam says with a chuckle with his eyes on Harry's retreating form. Liam turns his attention to Jonathon who was still standing next to him, his cheeks tinted red.

"Uhm, I've been meaning to ask you this but.. would you please go on a date with me?" He quietly requests, catching the alpha by surprise. He blinks several times before finally clearing his throat, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, Jonathon that's very nice of you and I'm flattered but.. I have a mate." He says slowly, smiling awkwardly at the shocked look on Jonathon's face.

"Wow, uhm I'm sorry." He replies with a forced laugh as he avoids eye contact, "I should get going. See you around." Liam watches as he rushes off, feeling sorry for the polite omega.

"That was brutal." Niall says from where he was standing a few feet away watching the scene unfold. Liam whips around when he hears his voice and his eyes land on a smiling Niall perched against the desk at the nurses station. Liam grins at the sight of his beautiful mate who looks as if he's glowing. He moves towards Niall and leans his body weight against the desk as he rests his head on his arms.

"I feel so bad, that was so awkward and he was very sweet." Liam comments truthfully while holding his hand out for Niall to take. The brunette grasps Liam's hand in his and entwines their fingers, his blue eyes studying Liam's gorgeous face.

"At least you were honest to him and faithful to me." He replies cheekily with a little wink, bringing Liam's hand up to his lips for a gentle kiss. The alpha laughs and tilts his head as he admires the way the light makes Niall's eyes twinkle.

"How could I ever choose anyone over you?" Liam genuinely asks while lifting his head up, "Who can compare to pure perfection." He whispers softly while leaning in to steal a quick kiss from his blushing mate.

"Ew, get a room that is so inappropriate." Louis says in fake disgust, popping up from behind Liam. He walks around the desk and flicks Niall on the back of his head, knocking his hip into Niall to push him aside. "Move, I need to do some actual work around here."

Niall laughs and shoves Louis who pushes him back with a wide smile. "You're so annoying, this is why no one likes you." He tells Louis as he walks around to stand beside Liam who kisses his cheek. "No one likes me because I don't like them and because they're jealous." Louis shoots back while sitting in the seat, placing his hand on the mouse.

"I sincerely doubt that's the reason why."

"I sincerely doubt that you have any brain cells left in that big head of yours."

"At least it's twice the amount that you have."

Louis blinks and rests his chin on his hand, gazing at his grinning best friend. "Harry, that was a horrible comeback, wasn't it?" He asks as the alpha appears from behind the couple. Liam throws his hands up and rolls his brown eyes in disbelief, "How are people just sneaking up on me? What is going on here?" He almost shouts before walking away, offended by his lack of instincts today. Harry furrows his eyebrows as he watches Liam's disappearing form grumble to himself before looking at Niall.

"I thought you were the omega."

 

—

 

Louis throws down his bag and drops down onto his couch, letting out a tired groan. He hears Harry shuffling around the kitchen, listening to the sound of the fridge being opened and then shut. Louis shifts on his side and hugs one of the couch pillows, closing his eyes. Louis just finished his 19 hour shift, only just now getting home at 2:10am.

Harry being the angel that he is waited for him after he clocked out. Louis stretches out his tense muscles as a yawn escapes his mouth, nose scrunching up cutely. "Caprifoi, are you hungry?" Harry calls out and Louis shifts onto his back, opening his eyes to stare up at the ceiling. He thinks for a few seconds, questioning if he has enough energy to even sit up.

Finally he shakes his head, pressing his lips together before realizing Harry can't see him. "No thanks, love. I'm good." Louis calls out to him before closing his eyes again. Harry hums in response and Louis hears the fridge shut again before footsteps travel towards the couch. He keeps his eyes closed even when Harry lifts him up.

Harry takes his spot before placing Louis back down so his head is resting on Harry's lap. It seems to have become a tradition for the two to relax like this after a long day. Louis turns so his face is pressed to Harry's stomach, letting out a soft yawn. Harry's hand trails down the side of Louis' body and touches over an area that makes Louis yelp, body jerking.

Harry frowns and watches as Louis sits up, his shirt lifting to reveal a blooming bruise. "Louis?! How did you get this?" Harry asks in shock, worry filling his body as he leans in to look at the mark. Louis frowns and he tries to think about how he could have gotten this. Finally, it clicks in his mind that it's from where Elena kicked him earlier.

"Oh it must have been when Elena kicked me. She was unstable and I was restraining her and she ended up kicking me pretty hard in a few places. No big deal." Louis said and smiles brightly before pulling his shirt down. Harry yanks his shirt back up, searching for anymore bruises which he thankfully does not find.

"No big deal? She bruised you Louis, that's unacceptable." Harry tells him sternly, hands resting on the side of Louis' face. Louis rolls his eyes and gently pats the top of his head.

"You are getting upset for no reason. It's not like it's the first time a patient accidentally hurt me. Don't be angry, okay? It wasn't like she purposely did it." Harry huffs as he ignores Louis, eyes focusing on the mark just below Louis' ribs. "I am very angry."

"Yes, I know."

"I am fuming."

"Yes honey, I’m aware."

"I'm sad."

"Oh Harry," Louis coos as he moves closer to hug his friend. "I will be fine, please don't worry. I promise you I will be better by tomorrow." Harry frowns for a moment longer before he nods, unable to go against Louis' cuteness. "Next time she hurts you, you will immediately tell me."

"Yes, of course."


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated. Please comment and leave kudos! I would really appreciate it.

Harry looks around for Louis, searching through the mass of people in the arcade. Worry starts to settle in his stomach when he can't locate Louis after another few minutes until he finally spots him at the claw machine. "Louis." He murmurs to himself before making his way through the strings of people, pushing past the tougher groups.

When he makes it to Louis, he automatically wraps his arms around the small boy, kissing his temple. Louis tilts his head when he notices it's Harry and pats his cheek. "What's wrong?" He asks at the sight of Harry's facial expression.

"I got worried when I couldn't find you. Don't leave me so suddenly." Harry scolds him quietly as he cranes his neck to look at Louis. Louis kisses his knuckles gently as an apology, eyes trained on the fluffy brown bear in the machine. Harry notices his stare and squeezes Louis around the waist gently, humming a bit.

"Do you want that?" Louis sniffles a bit and sneezes into his elbow before shaking his head, biting his lip shyly. Harry places his hands on Louis' hips and straightens up, resting his chin on top of the omega's head, looking at the claw machine.

"No, not really." Louis lies while turning in Harry's arms. He actually does want it but he'll never admit it because it seems so childish. Harry hums softly at the reply but before Louis could protest, he's slipping the dollar into the machine. Louis watches in hidden interest as Harry smoothly maneuvers the large silver claw towards the bear, nibbling on his lip with nerves. Harry places the claw in position and Louis quickly covers his eyes to prevent the disappointment he may feel if Harry doesn't get it.

Harry glances at him from the corner of his eyes and grins before focusing back on the machine. Suddenly, the ring sounds through alarming the two men that Harry won the prize. Louis' head snaps up in surprise and his hands drop as he stares at the big fluffy bear in Harry's hands. In reality the teddy bear is not gigantic but compared to Louis' small frame it seems much larger than it actually is.

Louis reaches out for the bear and grasps it in his hands as a blush takes over his cheeks. He hugs the plush object to his chest as his heart fills with happiness. Harry watches his friend with a small smile dripping with fondness, admiring the pure joy etched on Louis' face. Two hours in this smelly building with sweaty people at every corner is worth it if Louis always smiles like that.

They make their way towards the exit and Louis grips onto his bear tightly with a pleased grin, his other hand brushing against Harry's. A grumble erupts from Louis' stomach and Harry chuckles before pulling the boy closer to him. "You're hungry. We'll go get you some food because I don't want you dying from starvation." Harry says while looking at Louis with concerned eyes.

Louis glances at the alpha and can't contain the giggle that slips out when he sees how serious Harry is. "I can't die from starvation right now." Harry blinks and wags his finger, "You could."

"Harry–"

"Not another word."

Louis smiles brightly, nodding his head quickly. It's so easy to mess around with Harry, the man is a hidden comedian at times. They pass by a photo booth and Louis slows down, his eyes lingering on it. Harry notices Louis falter and stops in his tracks, facing Louis before glancing at the booth.

"You want to take a picture? We might as well if we're here." Harry suggests and Louis straightens up in surprise at the offer, raising his eyebrows. Harry mistakes that as a bad sign and frowns in worry but the smile that breaks out stops him.

"I want to take a picture, please." Louis requests softly making Harry's heart skip a beat. The taller lad nods and escorts Louis into the booth, just as excited as Louis is but he would never admit that. Turns out the booth is a standing one and they get into positions, preparing their poses for the picture. "Wait Louis, you're barely visible in the picture. You're too small."

Harry points out the lack of Louis on the screen. Louis frowns and bites his lower lip as he thinks, tapping his fingers against his thigh. The frame ends just below Louis' chin and doesn't get anything else beneath that.

"I'll use a stool then." Louis replies while looking around for a stool in the booth. His frowns deepens when he sees there is no stool for him to stand on. He doesn't understand why he would think there would be a stool here in the first place.

"Why are they not prepared for situations like this?" Louis says to himself as he tilts his head, prepared to tell Harry to forget about the pictures. His eyes widen when he feels himself being lifted up, his lips twitching into a smile as his cheeks burn red at the sight of Harry's grin in the camera. They take a total of five pictures, each pose getting goofier as they go on. Harry lowers Louis to the ground and presses a kiss to his temple.

"Are you happy?"

"Mm, very."

Louis scans over the two strips of pictures and decides that the one where they were smiling at each other is his favorite. He places one copy of the pictures in the back of his clear phone case so it's displayed. "Here's your copy." Louis says softly before handing Harry his strip. Harry bows his head as thanks as the two of them walk towards the exit.

"I think we look cute, caprifoi." Harry says as they walk out the arcade, making their way to a small cafe down the street. Louis grins and tightens his grip on his bear, humming softly. Harry likes to take him by surprise with cute compliments or comments like that.

"You're cute." Louis finally says after a moment, enjoying the blush on Harry's cheeks. He feels like the luckiest man alive when he makes Harry blush. A beep from Louis' watch takes the attention of both the men, Louis twisting his wrist to see what the message displayed on his Apple Watch says.

**Lachlan Grey: Unexpected board meeting. Need you here ASAP to discuss the termination of the three nurses.**

Louis breaths in deeply through his nose and types back a quick reply before dropping his wrist and turns to look at Harry. He opens his mouth to apologize and Harry shakes his head, leaning down to kiss Louis on the forehead.

"It's okay. I'll go with you and see if Maria will allow me to help out while you're in the meeting. It's been busy lately in the pediatrics ward so I'm sure she'll let me work even though it's my day off." Harry explains as they make their way back to the car.

"I'm really sorry, H. This was supposed to be our day together. It's rare when we both have days off." Louis sighs in exasperation with a roll of his blue eyes. Harry brings his hand up and taps his knuckles against Louis' temple and chuckles.

"Hush, Omega, I don't mind. We have a demanding job, we made it this far with working like this and we'll continue to be okay." Harry assures him while wrapping his arm around Louis' shoulders to pull him closer to his body. Louis leans into him and feels content with Harry's response, the guilt washing away. Harry has a habit of doing that.

 

—

 

Louis rushes to the conference room, struggling to loop his tie as Harry trails after him in his scrubs holding Louis' book. Maria let him take over for another Doctor who needed to handle a family emergency and has to work until 10 tonight. Louis grunts in annoyance as he stops in front of the doors, glancing through the windows to see people sitting at the tables.

"I can't do this stupid tie!" Louis almost shouts in frustration, throwing his hands up. Harry chuckles and walks up to him, his fingers grasping the silk as he swiftly ties it, adjusting it afterwards before bending to kiss Louis' forehead. "Good luck." Harry wishes him, handing Louis his notes before bowing to him once, walking away afterwards. Louis watches him in a daze, biting down on his lower lip.

After another second he shakes himself out of his thoughts and walks into the room, greeting the four other people present before taking his seat. Lachlan is sitting at the head of the table with one of his legs crossed over the other, hands cupped together. Louis seats himself across from the three nurses in question who were fidgeting in their seats.

"Good evening, Mr. Tomlinson I'm sorry to call you in on your day off but this couldn't be postponed." Lachlan greets him and Louis smiles at him, waving his hand dismissively while opening up his book. He clicks his pen open and shifts his attention back to Lachlan.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Grey. I'm glad to be of assistance." Louis assures him and Lachlan smiles at him before looking at the three nurses. Katie was the blonde one with thin lips that were always curled into a permanent scowl. Marissa had dark brown hair that fell in loose ringlets, lips pursed as her green eyes flickered between Louis and Lachlan.

The nurse with thick curly hair and full pink lips with freckles was Melinda. She didn't belong in this meeting and Louis was extremely confused as to why she was sitting in here. She gave him no issues and was one of his star workers.

"Now, ladies according to Mr. Tomlinson you three have been giving him trouble. You were abandoning your work stations to take cigarette breaks in the bathroom." Lachlan aims his gaze at Katie who was twitching for the comfort of nicotine as she attempts to listen.

"Patients have been complaining of incidents where you have been rude and violent. One mother had to remove her child from your care as their nurse." Marissa bowed her head in guilt and stared down at her folded hands knowing that was her mistake.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I don't mean to interrupt but Melinda shouldn't be present. She's one of my best nurses and she's never caused an issue in any of the wards I station her in. May I ask why she was called in?" Louis interjects and taps his pen against his book once, eyebrows raised curiously.

"According to Katie and Marissa, Melinda is the one orchestrating the disobedience. They told me during their separate interviews prior to this meeting that she was the one ordering them to commit these actions."

The blue eyed boy stares back at Lachlan in shock. He knows that can't be right, Melinda would do no such thing. He chances a glance at the curly haired girl and notices the tears gathering in her eyes. She couldn't have done any of that, she's a very sweet girl.

Melinda keeps quiet knowing that even if she was to speak out and tell the two men the truth about the two nurses sitting beside her, they would never believe her. Louis shuffles through his notes and scans his eyes over the files, nibbling on his lip. The other four people in the room watch him curiously while he skims over a document.

"That can't be true. From my records Melinda filed a complaint of harassment a month ago against Katie and Marissa. She reported that they were being rude to her and disrupting her working station. She said she felt threatened by their presence. So I did a bit of investigating and another nurse, Joesph, was a witness to the harassment which caused my decision of making sure their shifts don't align." Louis starts off while flipping to another page.

"They haven't been working in the same ward for two weeks now. Also, Melinda works on days that Katie and Marissa does not. There is nothing that suggests a relationship between the three woman. Melinda's record with me is squeaky clean, as I mentioned before she is one of my best nurses,"

"The two of you, on the other hand has caused me an abundance of trouble." Louis says while pinning his gaze on the two flustered women being accused. Melinda lets a tear roll down as she listens to Louis defend her, feeling her heart swell with joy. Lachlan hums in acknowledgment as he takes in what Louis is saying, nodding his head a few times.

"So what you're insinuating is that Katie and Marissa have not been entirely honest?" He asks out loud. Lachlan flickers his eyes to the two nurses who have guilt written all over their faces. They wouldn't be good actresses, Lachlan knows that for sure.

"Yes sir, that is what I'm implying. I believe Melinda shouldn't be here for this because she did nothing wrong." Lachlan nods again before turning to Melinda, smiling at her gently. Her heart starts to race as she stares back, waiting for him to talk.

"You may go Ms. Sinclair, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Keep up the great work you're doing, I appreciate all your hard work." She rises and shakes his hand while Louis sits in his seat feeling smug, grinning at her when she looks at him.

"Thank you Mr. Tomlinson." She says and Louis shakes her hand, bidding her farewell as she leaves the room. Lachlan stares after her for a moment which makes Louis raise his eyebrows. That's definitely a sign that he should play match maker.

"As for you two, we have a lot to discuss. Starting with the fact that you're both fired. Mr. Tomlinson, thank you for your time. You've given me enough insight on the obstructions happening within my hospital. Please leave any reports about Katie and Marissa. You can leave as well."

Lachlan shakes Louis' hand while ignoring the disgruntled nurses fuming in their seats. Louis slides him a folder with all incidents regarding the two women before getting up, exiting the room with a smirk on his face. He could get use to this.

 

—

 

"Dr. Styles! There's a lot of blood loss and extreme trauma to the head." A nurse shouts as they wheel in a groaning patient on a gurney, blood dripping onto the white floors. He rushes over and scans over the victim as he assesses the damage before hopping onto the bed, sitting on his knees as he applies pressure to the bleeding wound, shouting orders at the nurses pulling him to a room.

"Help me transfer him onto the bed, put your hand here and apply pressure. Don't stop until I tell you. Where is the tourniquet!? I need one asap, what happened?" Harry asks hurriedly to a passing nurse as he cuts open the man's shirt, cleaning the wound as best as he can. Blood starts to stain his scrubs but Harry pushes it aside.

"Car crash three miles west, three cars involved and he got the runt of it." Joesph explains while helping Harry remove the man's clothing. Harry remains calm as he starts to dress the wound, bandaging it as best as he can while ordering Joesph to watch the patients breathing for any signs of a Brain contusion.

"What's going on? Update me on the situation." Harry hears Louis order, passing a glance at the man to see him still dressed in his suit while pulling on gloves. He looks back to the patient while Joesph informs him of the situation. Louis appears at Harry's side and searches the body for any more bleeding wounds before applying the tourniquet Harry asked for, eyes focused on the young man.

"His pupils are enlarged and he's having difficulty breathing. He's slipped in and out of consciousness consistently within the last ten minutes. He might be suffering from a Brain contusion. We need to reduce the swelling in the brain." Harry informs Louis as he glances at the EKG, watching his heart rate.

"Okay, Joesph go get Jackie and Jonathon to set up the room for surgery. We need to prevent further bruising." Louis orders while rushing to get new bandages, helping Harry change the bloodied ones as the bleeding in the arm decreases.

"Harry, prepare for surgery." Louis tells him while pushing the man's hands away, eyes flickering to the EKG to monitor his levels. Harry nods his head and leaves the room before rushing down the hallway, bloody gloved hands trembling slightly as he bites his lip.

He enters the surgery room and pulls off the gloves, tossing them into the trash before sliding on a fresh pair. Jackie passes Harry a mask before wiping down the bed with Jonathon. Harry pulls on his mask just as Louis wheels in the patient, Joesph helping him transfer the man onto the bed. Harry orders Louis to start general anesthesia.

He waits for the young man to become unconscious before placing the endotracheal tube into position. Harry begins the surgery to decrease the swelling and purses his lips as he focuses.

"It looks like it may be cerebral brain contusion, you caught it before it got at it's worse." Jackie comments from where she's helping Louis with the tools. Louis shakes his head as his stomach fills with worry.

"Something doesn't feel right." Louis voices his worries quietly to Harry who silently agrees. Louis' point is proven not even a minute later as the EKG starts to beep frantically, the patient's heart rate starts to drop dangerously as his whole body hemorrhages.

Harry starts to feel panic rise as he sees the signs of a ruptured aneurysm, quickly trying to fix the situation. "Where is the catheter!?" Harry shouts through his mask. Louis searches frantically for it but it's nowhere in the room.

Suddenly, everything freezes as the EKG flatlines, the patients body ceasing movement. Harry curses loudly and snaps into action. Louis' ears starts to ring as the shouted orders fade out, his eyes wide at the sight of the young man. What the hell just happened?

 

—

 

Louis leans his head back against the wall as he sniffles, wiping away tears that roll down his cheeks. It's now 1am and he's been siting in the back area of the locker room, trying to console himself. They lost the young patient and couldn't do anything to prevent it.

They didn't catch the signs of the ruptured brain aneurysm until it was too late, it caused a stroke and the patient died at exactly 11:30 am. Harry was torn up about it because it's not usual for him to lose a patient during surgery.

The door opened and Louis doesn't look up to see who it was, sneezing into his elbow as he feels his body shake. He smells Harry's familiar scent and looks up to see the heartbroken man standing before him. They stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before Louis opens his arms wide for his friend who immediately falls to his knees, his whole face crumbling as he starts to cry.

Louis embraces the distraught lad and kisses his curls gently as he consoles Harry, trying to hold back his own sobs. It's Louis' first time seeing Harry cry but he's handling it well. Harry has always been good at saving people and when times like this happen, it hits him hard. Harry grasps onto Louis' ruined dress shirt, tears soaking through the fabric as Louis caresses the back of his head.

"I could have saved him. I could have saved his life if I had noticed the signs sooner." Harry cries into the chest of the omega, pressing his larger body against his. Louis shushes him and pecks his temple as he closes his eyes, tears falling from them.

"I know, lovely, but it's not your fault. Not of us noticed in time and w-we tried our hardest to save him. There is nothing m-more we could've done about it." Louis stutters shakily as he controls his weeping, pressing his face into Harry's hair.

They sit there for the next twenty minutes, crying into each other's arms as the loss of such a young soul haunts them. Harry lets his walls fall down as Louis runs his fingers through his hair, eyes falling shut.

 

—

 

Harry sighs when he finally gets out of the shower, collapsing on the bed as he buries his face into his pillow. He hears Louis shuffling around the room before he feels his weight sink the bed, automatically turning his body to face him. It's going on 2:30am now and both men are exhausted from today's events.

Harry requested that Louis stay over at Harry's place because he was too tired to drive to Louis'. But deep down he just wanted to have a chance to cuddle with the omega. Louis lays down on his back and lets out a deep sigh. Harry slides closer to him and slides his arm under Louis' head. Louis pauses for a moment as his brain registers what just happened.

They have never spoke about cuddling with each other nor have they spoke about sleeping in the same bed. But as Harry's warmth seeps into Louis' skin, the brunette turns and buries his face into Harry's side as he yawns. Their legs tangle together while Harry rests a warm hand on Louis' side, closing his eyes as he inhales the scent of the omega. He feels Louis tremble and immediately kisses the top of his head, nuzzling into the hair there.

"It's okay, caprifoi. Go to sleep and tomorrow we'll talk." Harry promises him while rubbing his fingers across Louis' hip. Harry feels him nod as his body stops shaking, hands twitching from where they rest on Harry's arm. After a few minutes Harry notices Louis' breathing evens and knows he is finally asleep. With a final kiss to soft skin, Harry closes his eyes and tries to sleep, pushing the image of the bloody young boy out of his mind.

 

—

 

"You want to set up Melinda and Lachlan?" Niall asks for clarification as he pops a strawberry slice in his mouth. The two omegas were sitting in the break room eating some fruit because the hospital was almost completely empty. It's been a slow day and Louis wasn't really needed and he ended up here with Niall discussing an important subject.

"Yeah, I think they'd be cute together," Louis says around a mouthful of grapes, picking up another one as he chews, "At the meeting a few days ago I saw them giving each other the goo-goo eyes. It was disgustingly cute." He pops the grape into his mouth as Niall laughs, stabbing a piece of pineapple with his fork.

"The goo-goo eyes? What the fuck is that?"

"You know, the shit you and the boys give to each other."

"What?"

Louis swallows and picks up a cantaloupe cube, biting into it, "The 'oh my god I love you and your cute face and your cute smile and wow' kinda look." He grimaces at the taste and tosses the fruit to the side, licking the juice off his finger. Niall stares at him in confusion, head tilted to the side.

"I look at them like that? That's so embarrassing." He says with a huff while dropping his head into his arms. Louis laughs and picks at a slice of strawberry with his fork, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"The dick must be good."

"Louis!" Niall groans, tossing a grape at his head causing Louis to break out into laughter. "Oh come on! You can't say that's not true." He pries while flickering his blue eyes to the tv on the opposite wall.

"Yes, the dick is good."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated. Please vote and comment! It encourages me to write more :)

Harry jolts awake at the sound of his alarm, his eyes fluttering open as he takes in his surroundings. He's in his bedroom and there's a heavy weight on his body. Harry lets out a groan and shifts a bit, grumbling at the pain in his arm. Louis' body is laying on Harry's arm and it's numbed over night.

Harry stretches his free arm out to reach for his phone, trying not to jostle Louis as he sleeps. His fingertips touch the device and he quickly shuts off the alarm, his phone screen turning black as it locks. A yawn slips past Harry's lips before he looks down at Louis' sleeping form. Louis is asleep, his head resting on Harry's chest with one of his hands spread out beside his face.

His pink lips are parted slightly as he breathes in and out evenly, his little nose twitching a bit as he snuffles. Harry can't fight the fond smile that creeps up on him, his fingers gently running through Louis' hair. Louis looks so beautiful to Harry but when he sleeps, he truly is an angel. Nimble fingertips glide down the side of Louis' face, brushing the defined cheekbone of the sleeping lad.

"Caprifoi, wake up. I have to get ready for my morning shift." Harry whispers into the boy's fluffy hair, trying to gently rouse him from his slumber. Louis doesn't respond because he's incredibly comfortable and has no intention of waking up. Harry smirks because he knows Louis is awake but he's being too stubborn.

"Wake up, darling, I have to get to work. The sooner I finish my shifts, the sooner I get to talk with you." Harry quietly bribes the younger one of the two, caressing the back of his head gently. Louis emits a low whine, his body stretching out as he attempts to wake up. Harry watches him with a small grin, catching his bottom lip between his teeth.

Louis attempts to roll over but doesn't realize he was so close to the edge. He tumbles right off the edge of the bed, dragging Harry with him who had attempted to save him. Louis yelps in surprise when his back hits the ground, a groan being punched out of him when Harry's weight falls on top of him.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Harry questions him worriedly, his hands framing Louis face. Louis grunts and nods his head, pushing Harry's hands away from his face.

"Yes I'm fine but I would be better if you could get off of me. I'm suffocating." Louis says scratchily, clearing his throat to rid it of built up mucus. Harry immediately lifts himself up on his elbows, hovering over Louis. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to fall off the bed." Harry murmurs as he shifts around before pausing.

"I must say that I love your morning voice, omega. It's very pleasing to listen to." Louis blushes a deep shade of red at the compliment, his hands coming up to rest atop Harry's broad shoulders.

"Fluid that's been collecting in the tissues of our throat causing mucus to build up overnight is not pleasing at all." Louis sasses him, kneading Harry's tense shoulders, getting rid of all the nasty knots. Harry blinks at Louis in surprise before a smirk breaks out across his face and he bumps his nose against Louis.

"My body gets heated when you talk like that to me. I don't know why but I'm enjoying it."

"Harry!"

 

—

 

"I'm only allowing you to take the bus because I have to be at work."

"Yes Harry, I'm aware."

"Don't make any stops, straight to the hospital."

"Yes, of course. No stops."

"Call me if you need anything at all."

"I will, don't worry." Louis smiles up at his friend and pats his cheeks twice before ushering him to the front door. Harry has just dropped Louis off at his house so he could get ready for his shift. Before Harry could walk out the door, Louis yanks on his jacket twice. Harry turns to face the omega and stares down at him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "Yes?"

"Be careful okay? You know how crazy the streets around here can get. My first shift doesn't start until 9:30 so I won't see you until then." Louis tells Harry as he adjusts the collar of Harry's coat, running his dainty fingers through the mess of chocolate curls resting on top of Harry's head.

"I'll be safe, caprifoi, I promise you. Don't worry about me. Get to work safely as well and I'll see you later. We're still having lunch together right? So we can talk?"

Louis nods his head in confirmation, leaning up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry's nose. Harry chuckles and grasps the back of Louis' head, holding him in place as he rubs their noses together. After a beat, Harry pulls away.

"I have to go now or I'll be really late." Harry says before stepping out onto the steps. They wave at each other before Louis slowly closes the door, locking it afterwards. He hates saying goodbye to him.

 

—

 

Louis rushes into the hospital while trying to fix his shirt, making a bee-line for the elevator. He slams on the up arrow and taps his foot as he waits for the doors to open. Once they do open, he slips inside and hits the number 9, pursing his lips. He's running a bit late because he couldn't find his bag. With a sigh, he watches the numbers go up.

Finally, the 9 appears and the doors slide open. Louis quickly bolts out of the elevator but before he can go any further than a few steps, he busts into a hard chest. Louis stumbles back, blinking when two unfamiliar hands grab onto his shoulders.

"Woah! Where are you in a rush to?"

Louis lifts his head and his blue eyes meet hazel ones. By the way he smells, he's an alpha. A very tall, very handsome alpha. He has full pinks lips, freckles across his nose, defined cheekbones, and fluffy dark brown hair. "I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Louis says quickly while bowing his head.

The man grins and shakes his head as he puts a finger under Louis' chin, lifting his face up. "You don't have to apologize, I should have been paying more attention as well." Louis bites his lip and takes a single step backwards, removing himself from the alpha's hold. "I'm still sorry." Louis turns and is about to walk off but a hand catches his wrist.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name?"

Louis glances back at him and pulls his wrist back, smiling gently, "My name is Louis and I have to go." Louis takes off down the hall, going towards his office. He has to file some papers before Lachlan finally kills him.

"It was nice to meet you Louis! My name is Damon!" The guy calls out after the omega who waves over his shoulder, eyes watching the way Louis' hips move when he walks. "It was really nice meeting you."

Louis sighs and pushes his office door open, closing it with his foot as he pulls off his jacket. He drops it onto the couch and shuffles towards his desk, stretching his arms above his head. He has so much work to catch up on. Louis sits down in his chair and turns his computer on, shifting his seat closer to the keyboard. He quickly types in his password before leaning back into his chair.

He briefly glances at the clock, 9:50am. He's not too late so that's good. His gaze flickers to the screen when it loads and he clicks on the files from yesterday, scanning over the names. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Louis calls out while deleting a paragraph in an email, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he tries to explain the positives of increasing the budget. The door opens a second later and a familiar scent fills the room. "Hello, Harry."

"Caprifoi, you were late."

Louis hums in response, not bothering to look up at the alpha who was slowing making his way towards Louis' desk. "Why were you late?"

"Couldn't find my bag." He says while highlighting a sentence, pressing the backspace button. Harry maneuvers around the desk and comes to stand behind Louis' chair. He leans over the boy, placing his hands on either side of him while his chin rests on Louis' head.

"It was in your room by the window next to your pink penguin socks." Harry murmurs softly, eyes scanning over the lengthy message. He leans in closer so his cheek just barely brushes against his. Louis tilts his head just enough to peck Harry's jaw, turning his attention back to the screen. "Yes, I'm aware of that now but I didn't know at that time."

"You could've called me."

"It didn't cross my mind, I'm sorry."

Harry hums and tilts his head to press his nose against Louis' neck, breathing in deeply. Harry freezes when he smells a scent that doesn't belong to Louis. He straightens up and moves to stand beside his chair. "Louis."

"Yes, Harry." He responds without looking at him.

"Louis, look at me."

"Harry, love, I'm working."

"Louis."

"Harry I said—what are you doing?!" Harry spun Louis' chair around until the omega was facing him, hands moving to grip onto the armrests. "Why do I smell another alpha on you?" Harry says eerily calm, eyes blazing as he gazes at Louis. Louis looks at him in confusion before his eyes widen, remembering the guy in the hallway.

"Oh. I ran into some guy in the hall when I was rushing to get into the office. His scent must have rubbed off on me when we busted into each other."

Louis tries to turn back around to look at the screen but Harry's strong arms prevent that. "Why is his scent so close to your neck?" Harry clenches his jaw as he tries to control this unfamiliar burning feeling in his chest.

"Before I could fall from hitting him so hard, he grabbed onto my shoulders so that must be why. Can I go back to work now?" Louis tilts his head up to look at Harry, pouting his lips. The alpha stares down at him with blank eyes, green orbs flickering to Louis' pink lips before he pulls back.

"I'll see you later." Harry says gruffly before moving towards the door, practically stomping out the room. Louis stares after him in a mixture of confusion and hurt before shaking his head. He'll find out what's wrong with him later on.

 

—

 

Louis was on his way to the cafeteria to get some lunch when he hears his name being called. He turns around to look for the person the voice belongs to and is surprised to see Damon. The alpha approaches him with a wide smile and lifts a hand in a quick wave.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to ask you something before I left." He tells the confused omega, his smile widening. Louis blinks and furrows his eyebrows, licking over his bottom lip.

"Were you looking for me?" Louis questions him causing Damon to blush profusely as he ducks his head.

"Is it weird if I said yes?" He replies which causes Louis to laugh, his blue eyes moving in an eye roll. That is so cliche of someone to do.

"I wouldn't know, I never had someone do that before," Louis murmurs before shaking his head, "You said you had something you wanted to ask me?" Damon's eyes light up when Louis mentions that and he nods his head quickly.

"Yeah! Thanks for reminding me, uhm I wanted to ask if you would like to go on a date with me?" Louis' jaw drops at the question and he stares at him in shock. A date?

 

—

 

Harry stomps over to the table outside the hospital, the weather being bearable enough to eat outside without freezing to death. Harry slams his tray down onto the table before roughly dropping himself into his seat. He angrily rips open his bag of chips, taking one out before chewing on it roughly. The other three men at the table stare at their friend with worried eyes, feeling the waves of fury he's emitting.

But Liam was the first to speak up, "Harry?" Green eyes snap to his direction, staring him down. "What?" He grumbles while crushing a chip between his fingers.

Zayn was the next to speak, "What's wrong?" Harry curls his hand into a fist as the thought of the stupid alpha touching Louis. "I don't know."

"Does it have to do with Lou?" Niall asks while passing his water bottle to Zayn, silently asking him to open it. His mate grabs the bottle and twists the cap off before handing it back to him. Harry grunts and shoves his tray away from him, sending the utensils flying off his plate.

"I'll take that as a yes. What happened?"

"I feel angry. I smelt another alpha on him and I saw red. I don't understand why I got so angry and I still can't comprehend the reason." Harry confesses, dropping his head down into his arms.

"Another alpha? Why was he with another alpha? Did he explain why?" Liam asks in shock, leaning on his hand.

"He bumped into him in his way to his office. That's what he told me."

"Right well, that's reasonable. But what about that makes you upset?"

"I don't like him smelling of another if it's not me."

"And why is that?"

There's a pause before Harry lifts his head, his face conflicted as he furrows his eyebrows. "I don't know? Maybe because we're such close friends and I'm just feeling territorial?"

"I think it's because you love him. It's been almost four months since you met him so I'm not surprised." Niall says while swirling his corn around. Harry blinks and turns to stare at the omega. "What does it mean to love someone?"

Niall pauses as he takes in Harry's question, glancing at his own two alpha's. "I think love is when you care about someone more than yourself. When you would do anything for that one person just to see them smile. Love is to be caring. Love is to trust one another..."

Niall pauses as he looks at his hands, "But to be in love, now that's something special. That's when you bring each others souls alive, entwining together to create something beautiful. To be in love is to feel nothing but happiness when you see them."

"You never want to be apart from them and every time you see them, your world becomes even brighter than it was before, and you fall a little bit harder. To be in love means you would want nothing in the world but for each other to be happy and well. Being in love, is being there for them. It's a simple taking off your coat and giving it to them when they're cold."

Liam places a hand on Niall's thigh as the omega starts to tear up, eyes blinking back tears. "It means spending that extra dollar just to see that smile when they get what they want. Giving them all you have, including your heart, insuring that they'll take care of it. Feeling such passion for another human being, seeing that light in their eyes."

"It means that when they're around you can't think of anyone else. It's as if they have taken over your mind and you become attuned to their every move. It means you feel what they feel, every laugh, every cry, every moment of pain, or every moment of happiness. You feel it all because you are connected."

"It means the very thought of them hurting kills you and you would do everything in your power to make sure they are forever happy. It means your heart skips a beat when you hear their voice. To love someone is entrust your sanity in their hands. You know every little thing about them. Every quirk, every like, every dislike, every belief they may have. It means you can't live without them."

Niall finishes his speech and wipes away the tears that succeeded in falling. Both his alpha's move in at the same time, wrapping their arms around his body as they littered kisses around his face. Harry blinks as he watches the trio, studying the way they move as one unit. Always together, always strong.

And it's in that moment that he wishes he could hold Louis like that and kiss him whenever he'd like. A gasp slips past his lips as he realizes what's been going on. Shit. He's in love with Louis.

"Hey guys! I have something to tell you all." Louis voice reaches them as they all turn to watch the omega run towards the table. Louis smiles as he gets to them, hands clasped together in front of him. "I have a date!" Everybody freezes as they stare at Louis in shock and that's when all hell breaks loose.

 

—

 

"Let me go! Let me go after him, he needs me." Louis exclaims as he tries to get out of Liam's hold, wanting to go after the furious alpha who was walking away.

"Louis stop! Let him calm down, he needs to be alone. Give him a moment." Liam says to the struggling omega, holding him tight against his chest. Niall snaps out of his state of shock at what just happened when he hears Louis emit a low whine, tears welling up in his eyes as his body fills with confusion.

"Shh Lou, it's okay. He'll be back soon he just needs a minute." Niall comforts his friend, pulling him into a hug as Liam goes to help Zayn pick up the table Harry flipped.

"Why was he so angry?" Louis whispers softly, the image of Harry looking at him with broken eyes burned into his mind. He closes his eyes while trying to erase the memory.

"It's okay, he'll be back." Niall repeats, petting Louis' hair gently. Louis sniffles and shakes his head, pulling away from Niall's hold.

"I have to get back to work." He murmurs before taking off towards the entrance of the hospital, hands trembling as he resists the urge to go after the distraught alpha. Harry huffs as he sits down on the park bench, leaning his head back against it. He let the anger get the best of him but the thought of Louis with another man that's not Harry was heartbreaking.

Harry brings his hands up to cover his face as he squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the unfamiliar sting of tears at the corner of his eyes. Is it a sign that he shouldn't be feeling this way for Louis? That he's in way over his head? With a loud shout Harry punches the bench, not caring about the stinging pain.

He just wants to go back to hold Louis and tell him everything is okay. That look in his eyes before Harry left, he looked absolutely destroyed. Harry takes a deep breath and leans forward to rest his forehead on his knees. All he wants is Louis. Is that too much to ask for?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated. Please vote and comment :)

The car ride to the hospital is silent. The air between the two men is thick with tension. Louis hums as he taps his fingers against his thigh, looking out the window. Harry tightens his grip on the wheel, jaw clenched together. Louis wasn't expecting Harry to pick him up at all this week but when the man showed up at the usual time on Monday, Louis wasn't shocked.

Harry is a gentleman and despite what they're going through, they both know Harry would never let Louis go to work in the cold winter air. He's not petty like that. It's been a week since the incident happened and it's been incredibly awkward. Harry has started to take his lunch break at a later time to avoid sitting with Louis. He even stopped coming to Louis' office.

Louis doesn't know what he did wrong and it's tearing him apart because he misses Harry so much. Louis lets out another sigh when he remember he has a date with Damon tonight. He really doesn't want to go and only agreed because the alpha had tracked him down and begged him for just one date. Louis thought he seemed nice enough so why not.

Louis is shaken from his thoughts when he hears Harry's door slam shut. He blinks when he realizes they're in the parking lot of the hospital. Louis gets out and stuffs his hands in his pockets as he shuffles towards the entrance. He follows Harry to the elevator and resists the urge to go up the stairs in order to avoid the tense air between the two of them. But he knows by the time he gets to the 9th floor, he'd be bordering on an asthma attack.

The elevator doors open and they both step in, not paying any mind to Dr. Taylor Swift. That is until she spoke. "Good morning, Dr. Styles. You look wonderful today." She purrs while raking her eyes up and down his body. Harry's eye twitches as he tries to avoid her gaze, the familiar trickle of annoyance shooting down his spine. She side eyes Louis and gives him a disgruntled look, jerking her head a bit. "Louis." She sneers.

"Taylor." Louis snaps back at her, rolling his eyes. He huffs and tilts his head up a bit as he crosses his arms, his stomach twisting in knots at how Taylor's looking at Harry. It's not like Harry would ever be interested anyway, she needs to learn how to give up.

"Good morning, Dr. Swift. It's nice seeing you again." Harry says before bowing respectfully. Louis resists the urge to mock the alphas words, not wanting to be childish. Taylor let's out an obnoxious chortle, causing Louis to roll his eyes again. "Oh Harry, you are so kind. I was wondering—"

The doors open and Louis quickly runs out of the small space, needing to get away from the two doctors before he did something he'd regret. The fucking nerve she has to—ugh! Louis swears the next time she speaks to Harry, he's gonna rip her tongue out.

 

—

 

"Mr. Hence, what seems to be the issue today?" There is silence and Louis lifts his head to see a bearded Alpha staring at Louis hatefully.

"Is there an issue, sir?" Louis questions while lowering his clipboard. He can already feel that this patient will give him a hard time. Great! Just what he needed on this perfect day.

"I don't want no omega nurse checking up on me!" The large alpha sneered from his position next to the exam table, arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be at home taking care of the babies." Louis clenches his teeth together to refrain from saying anything that could get him fired.

"Sir, that was completely inappropriate. But if you would please just let me do my job I promise you it'll be done quick," Louis was moments away from losing his sanity. "This has to be done before you can see the doctor."

"I already said that I don't want an Omega, now get out!" The man's voice echoed through the room as the alpha screamed. Louis flinched at the angry tone, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. Why do people like this exist? What do they get out of being sexist?

The door opened, swinging to the side, startling both men. "I will take it from here Mr. Tomlinson." Louis gazes at Harry as the alpha's familiar pheromones filled his senses. "There is no need for that, I have everything under control."

"No! I don't want an Omega–"

"Mr. Hence, you are in a hospital. Please remember to keep an indoor voice. Mr. Tomlinson, you can go. I have it from here on out. Joey will assist me." Harry explains while gesturing to the beta nurse who steps forward. Louis presses his lips together as he tries to contain his overflowing emotions, blinking back tears.

He doesn't say another word before leaving the room, taking off down the hall. Louis sniffles as he walks towards his office, rubbing his nose pathetically. He feels so silly crying over something like this but he can't help it. Everything seems so out of place and Louis wishes it could be back to normal.

"Louis? Are you okay?" Niall's voice appears from beside Louis and the omega stops, turning to face his friend. Louis bottom lip wobbles and Niall coos before leaning in to hug him.

"Shh, Shh, sweet boy. It's okay. Tell Ni-Ni what's wrong." Niall says while leading Louis down the hall. Once they get into Louis' office, Louis sits down on the couch and wipes his eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying. I'm just being silly." Louis says softly while running a hand through his hair. Niall clicks his tongue and shakes his head. "Tell me the truth, Lou." Louis breathes in deeply and closes his eyes as he tries not to cry again.

"A patient was being so rude and sexist. I couldn't do anything to change the situation and I felt so useless. And then Harry comes in and just takes over. I just want to do my job and I want to do it without assholes bothering me. And I miss Harry and I just want to hug him and cry until we're all better again."

Tears slip down Louis' cheeks and he covers his face with both hands, crying into them as the dam of emotions breaks down. Niall shushes the boy and wraps him in another hug, letting Louis cry into his shoulder. "Don't let the asshole patients get to you. Once you let them do that then that means they win. You're a strong and independent individual, you can go against anything you put your mind to,"

"And don't worry about Harry. You two will be better before you know it and it'll be like nothing ever went wrong. There is an important connection between the two of you that can't be broken. Keep that in mind." Niall grins and wipes the rest of Louis' tears, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Everything will be okay, Lou. I'm here for you."

Louis smiles and wraps his arms around Niall, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend. I don't know what I would be doing without you." Niall chuckles and hugs his friend back tightly, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. "Probably crying in the bathroom with a tin of ice cream." Niall mumbles into Louis' shoulder.

"That is the most accurate thing I've ever heard you say."

 

—

 

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Harry grumbles while slumping in his chair, crossing his arms. He misses Louis and wants to nuzzle his nose into his scent gland. But he can't and now he's in a bad mood because of it. He knows he should man up and talk to Louis about the situation but he can't bring himself to do that.

"You two still haven't made up? C'mon Harry, man up and tell him how you feel." Zayn exclaims while opening his bottle of iced tea. Harry blinks when Zayn uses his exact words and briefly questions if he can read minds before pushing it aside.

"I can't do that. I hurt him and he hurt me. He wants to go on a date then so be it, I can't be supportive of his decision when I'm in love with him." Harry leans onto the table and buries his face into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck, I am so in love with him."

"It took you long enough to realize that." Zayn pats him in the back and Harry releases a heavy sigh. He bangs his head on his arms a few times, letting out a loud groan that catches the attention of other people.

"Yes, long enough that maybe I'm too late."

"It's never too late to go after the one you love. Don't give up so quickly." Harry frowns and lifts his head as he gives Zayn a perplexed look. "I am not giving up, I am simply waiting." Harry shoots back while crossing his arms again. Zayn snorts and rolls his eyes, taking a large sip of his drink.

"Yeah sure, that's what you're doing." Harry frowns and throws his fork at Zayn, his lips twitching into a smile when it hits his nose. "You are a horrible friend."

"You still love me though."

"Not so sure about that."

"What–oh you're a mean one."

"Mr. grinch."

Zayn snorts and tosses his now empty bottle at Harry's head, growling when he catches it with one hand. "You got them jokes." Zayn comments while Harry tosses the bottle up and down, sending a wink Zayn's way when they make eye contact.

"We've always known that."

"I don't think I want to be your friend anymore."

"Too late."

 

—

 

Louis walks through the hallways towards the break room, wanting to grab a quick drink. He rounds the corner but ends up bumping into a person. Why does this always happen to him? Louis looks up and is surprised when he sees Damon standing in front of him, happiness written in his face. "We have got to stop meeting each other like this." Damon says with a cheeky smile. Louis blinks and shakes his head, clearing his throat.

"Seems as if I have a stalker."

"Me stalking you? I would never." Damon places a hand over his heart, feigning innocence. Louis raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. "What are you doing here?" He finally asks while crossing his arms.

"My sister sprained her ankle so I had to take her here."

"Where is she at right now? Has she been taken care of?"

Damon nods and bites his lower lip as he watches the omega talk. "Yeah, some doctor named Harry saw her already. Fixed her right up." Louis freezes at the sound of Harry's name before forcing himself to relax, clearing his throat. Damon gives him a weird look but doesn't question his unusual reaction. Louis hums and turns his wrist to look at the time,

"Well I should go. I have a lot of work to do. It was nice seeing you."

Louis turns to walk away but Damon grabs his wrist. Louis swears this is déjà vu and he removes his wrist from Damon's grasp. Or tries to at least. "Wait Louis, why are you always in a rush to leave? Don't you want to talk to me? We have a date tonight." Louis presses his lips together and nods his head.

"Yes I'm aware. We can talk then."

Damon was about to respond but Louis doesn't pay attention as his eyes widen when Harry's scent fills his senses. He quickly looks around the area to spot the alpha. "Louis? What are you looking at?" Damon asks, getting frustrated at the lack of attention from him.

Blue meets green and Harry stares him down with a heated gaze, body stiff as he watches the two men. Louis breath hitches and he curls his hand into a fist, stopping himself from going over to him. "Louis!" Damon shouts to get his attention.

Louis jumps and turns back to see an annoyed Damon, quickly licking over his lips. "I-I have to go, I'm sorry. I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you tonight." Louis says in a hurry before scurrying off down the hall, trying to calm his racing heart. Harry holds in the growl threatening to release, hating the way Louis jumped so fearfully.

He should never feel the need to be scared, not when Harry's around. Harry watches as the alpha stares at Louis' ass, his chest vibrating. It's taking all Harry has to not jump onto the asshole and rip his eyes out. Louis is his omega, his soulmate and nothing will change that, not even that fucker.

 

—

 

Louis was being led to a table by a waiter, Damon's hand on the small of his back. Their date was at a well known restaurant just on the outskirts of the city. "Here are the menus. May I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asks, eyebrows raising as he clicks open his pen.

"Can I just have a glass of water, please." Louis requests before looking down to skim the menu.

"And I'll have the fresh lime soda." Damon picks up his menu once the waiter is gone, already having an idea of what he would like to eat. Louis bites his bottom lip nervously and glances up at Damon briefly before looking back down. They haven't spoken a word to each other yet besides a greeting. Louis finds it very disheartening. He dislikes awkward situations.

"You should try the Chicken Francese."

Louis lifts his head at the sound of Damon's voice and sees the alpha smiling at him sweetly, hands clasped together. "What does it come with?"

"Mozzarella and potato squares."

"Have you had it before?" He asks with a tilt of his head.

"Mm, Yes. I had it with my sister a few months ago for her birthday."

"Your sister? How old is she?"

"She just turned 21." He says with a soft grin, eyes twinkling.

"You seem very fond of her," Louis comments after placing his menu down. "Are you two close?"

Damon hums lowly before nodding twice. "Yes, we have always been close. But enough about me. Tell me about yourself." He says with a wave of his hand. Louis nibbles on his lip and slides his fingertips across the shiny menu. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

Before Louis could continue, the waiter comes back with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" He asks with a kind smile, placing the drinks in front of them.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, with mashed potatoes and asparagus."

"And I will have the Chicken Francese."

"Right away sirs." The waiter says before scurrying off towards the kitchen. Damon turns his attention back to Louis and raises his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Oh. Well my name is Louis William Tomlinson. I'm 23 years old and I'm the head nurse at Rose Valley." Damon hums and leans forward on his elbows.

"Tell me more, tell me things that no one else knows."

"But we hardly know each other."

"This will be a great way to get to know each other right!" Damon says happily while gazing at the uncertain omega. Louis hums as he tries to think of something. "Sometimes when I get scared I like to sing a song my mother use to sing to me as a child." Louis smiles softly at the thought of his late mother.

"As a child she would always hold me close to her and run her fingers through my hair. Then she would sing so softly that only I could hear. Her voice was so soft and so melodic. It made every bad thought drift away."

Damon stares at him in wonderment, lips slightly parted as he admires the way the omega ducks his head to blush. "That was beautiful. Am I the only one who knows of this?"

"Yes." Louis says with a nod of his head.

"Wow, that's amazing. It's so sweet to—"

Damon's voice fades out as a sudden tugging feeling appears in Louis chest. Damon was not the only one to know. Harry. Oh sweet Harry, he was the first to know. He was the first to know everything. Louis places a hand on his chest as he thinks about the tall alpha with sad green eyes. Louis wonders what Harry could be doing right now. He misses him so much.

 

—

 

Harry lets out a growl as sweat drips down his back, fingers clenched together as he chases after his release. He swings forward once more and hits the swinging punching bag, sending it flying back. So much anger was building up inside him the more he thinks about Louis. Louis with that asshole. Louis kissing that asshole. Louis touching that asshole. Louis being with someone that's not Harry.

Harry lets out a shout and swings his right arm around to slam onto the punching, breaking it off its chain before it flies to the opposite wall, hitting it with a loud thud. Harry collapses to the ground and clutches his head as he tries to breath deeply. He feels a sob wanting to build but doesn't allow it to. Harry throws himself back so he's laying down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Louis." He calls out into the empty air, "I'm so sorry."

 

—

 

Louis' ears twitch as he looks around the room, feeling as if someone has just called his name. He frowns when he can't see anyone he knows, the tightening in his chest returning. "Louis? Are you looking for someone?"

Damon's voice brings Louis back to the date, eyes falling on the alpha who looks slightly annoyed. "Well?" Louis shakes his thoughts away and frowns, "No, I'm sorry. I thought I heard my name but I was wrong. Please continue with your story."

"Are you sure?"

Louis nods and grasps his hand before squeezing it gently. "Yes, Damon. My attention is on you, please continue." Damon grins and turns his hand so his fingers entwine with Louis. "How about we leave and go somewhere else?" He suggests to the omega, his teeth biting down on his lip. Louis tilts his head as he blinks a few times, biting on his lips.

"What do you have in mind?"

Half an hour later Damon was tugging Louis up a hill, catching the boy when he trips over a rock. "Woah there, are you okay?" Louis clears his throat and nods before placing his hand on Damon's arm, letting the alpha lead him. "Where are we?"

"This is my special place, a secret hideout of sorts. I found it a few years back with my sister." Damon explains while sitting down. He pulls Louis down to sit in between his legs, wrapping his arms around the small omega.

"From here you can see everything."

Louis squirms a bit at the weight of Damon's arms around him, the feeling unfamiliar. After a moment Louis turns to look in front of him and gasps as he takes in the sight before him. It's a beautiful view of the city line, the buildings lit up with pretty lights. He can see every crook and detail. The shape of the skyscraper illuminated by blinking lights.

But that's wasn't what was most beautiful.

From this spot he can see the sky, filled to the brim with twinkling stars. The blasting of city lights no longer exist which makes star gazing possible. "Do you like it?" Damon whispers while pressing his lips to Louis' ear. The omega resists the urge to flinch at the sudden touch before nodding his head briefly.

"It's beautiful." He breathes out while folding his hands together.

"Not as beautiful as you."

A blush darkens over Louis' cheeks and he bows his head, pressing his lips together. Damon is a sweet alpha but why does Louis feel so uneasy around him?

 

—

 

After the date Damon dropped Louis off at his house since it was getting real late. He had attempted to steal a kiss from the exhausted omega but failed to multiple times. Louis just wasn't having it and wanted to go straight to sleep.

Now he's laying on his bed with his phone in his hands as he gazes down at the screen. Harry's number was being displayed in what seemed to Louis as bold black letters that spelt out " **CALL HIM** " but he knows he shouldn't. If Harry doesn't want to talk to him then Louis won't force him to.

With a sigh he grabs the beer bottle he had resting next to him and gulps down half of it, the six previous bottles just now starting to hit him. He blinks a few times and tries to refocus on what's in front of him but he can't seem to get Harry off his mind. Maybe it is a sign he should call him.

Louis chews on his inner cheek and takes a moment to think about the pros and cons. After a minute, he kills the other half of the bottle and sits up in bed, clicking on Harry's number. "It's now or never." He mumbles to himself, his eyes starting to droop as the mix of alcohol and lack of sleep overcomes him.

He can hear the ringing of the phone as he lays back down, his lips parting in a yawn. "Stay awake, you gotta stay... awake." Louis murmurs out loud as he starts to drift off, his phone dropping onto the pillow next to him.

"Hello? Louis? Is that you? What's going on?" Harry's muffled voice comes through the receiver but Louis was unable to answer as he curled up in the fetus position, dead asleep.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated.

"How was the date?" Niall asks Louis as he leans against Louis' desk. Louis looks up from the computer with his glasses perched on his nose, letting out a soft hum. He honestly forgot about the date, it wasn't anything special to him.

"It was okay. We had dinner and did some star gazing." Niall raises his eyebrows and has to stop himself from laughing. Star gazing? So cliche. He rests his elbows on the desk, peeking at Louis over the pencil holder. "Did you like it?"

Louis shrugs and nods his head a bit before licking over his lips. "It was nice. I kept getting distracted but Damon was nice. I...I feel uneasy around him sometimes." Niall frowns and straightens up before moving around Louis' desk. He sits on top of an empty spot, crossing his legs. "What do you mean?"

Louis sighs and pulls his glasses off, tossing them down in front of him before leaning back in his chair. "He's sweet. But I feel weird when I'm with him. I'm unable to focus, I feel as if he wants something much more than what he lets on." Louis furrows his eyebrows, "He gets angry fast when I'm lost in my thoughts or when I get distracted. When he touches me I always have the urge to flinch. I don't understand why."

Niall listens to Louis with worried eyes, reaching a hand out to place it on top of his. "Louis you shouldn't see that man again." Louis blinks and turns to face his friend, "Yes, I'm aware that I shouldn't. I feel bad for him."

Niall shakes his head and squeezes Louis' hand gently. "Don't feel bad for him. You're feeling this way because your subconscious is warning you that he's a threat. Please, don't see him again." Louis frowns and tries to take in what Niall is trying to say before he nods, patting Niall's hand with his free one. "I won't see him again. If he contacts me, I'll tell him to delete my number."

Niall ruffles Louis' hair before humming. Truthfully, he's trying to convince Louis to toss this guy away so Harry can swoop in. But Damon is making his life a lot easier by being a creepy asshole. "You should call him now and tell him. Don't let this drag on." Niall adds on with a small smile.

Louis bites his lips and nods his head again. Yeah that sounds reasonable to him. "Okay, I'll do that right now." He grabs his phone from his bag and unlocks it, freezing when he sees his background of Harry and him hugging. Every time he sees this picture, a pain in his chest develops. Harry hasn't spoken to Louis yet except for the occasional greeting.

With a shake of his head Louis clicks on his contacts, scrolling to find Damon's number. He presses on the number and brings his phone to his ear when it starts to ring. Niall watches in mild interest, excited for Louis to get rid of this asshole. After this he'll convince Harry to make his move.

"Hello?" Damon's voice fills the receiver and Louis clears his throat.

"Uh, Hi Damon. It's Louis."

"Yeah, I saw your name. What's up?" Louis hears shuffling in the background and breathes out through his nose.

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't want to see you again. You were very nice to me but I just can't see myself with you." Niall almost snorts at how blunt Louis is, leaning back on his hands. There's a pause over the phone before Damon speaks up.

"What the fuck? Where is this coming from, Louis? I thought we were connecting." The alpha says loudly, voice bordering on a scream. Louis frowns and pulls his phone back, his ears ringing. Niall sits up straight when he hears the loud voice from where he was seated.

"Damon, please calm down. I'm sorry that I don't feel the same way. I didn't mean to upset you—"

"Oh fuck off Louis! You were stringing me along you little whore." Both omegas tense at the anger in his voice, Niall's eyes wide with shock. Did he just say that? "You aren't leaving me, Louis. You're fucking mine!"

"Don't call me a whore and don't call me yours because I am neither. You asked for one date and I gave you that. I didn't feel this connection you're speaking about, I felt fear. Never call me again or so help me God, I'll call the police and I'll have you arrested." Louis says stiffly before hanging up.

He quickly blocks Damon's number from his phone before placing it down, his heart racing. Niall hops down from the desk when he notices Louis start to tremble, wrapping his arms around the boy in a hug. He didn't think it would get to this level after one date. People are really mentally unstable nowadays.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Louis asks quietly, fear laced in his voice as tears build up. Niall rubs his back gently as he lets Louis cry. "It'll be okay, you took the first step to getting rid of him. If he contacts you again, go straight to the police. He won't hurt you."

"But what is he tries to? What if he does succeed in harming me?" Louis asks with watery eyes, looking up at Niall with a pout. Niall pauses and looks out the window as he thinks. After a second he cuts his eyes toward Louis, blue eyes serious, "You'll tell Harry. Tell him everything you told me and tell him what Damon said. Harry loves you Louis, he'll do anything for you. He will protect you."

Louis sniffles as he thinks of his sweet alpha friend whom he feels so safe with. "I can't ask him to do that. I'm not his responsibility." Niall places a hand on the back of Louis' head, hooking his chin over Louis' shoulder. "What you have failed to realize is that you mean more to Harry than anything else in his life. You don't have to ask him anything, he is already willing to kill for you."

 

—

 

"Dr. Styles there's an emergency at the maternity ward. The head nurse called for you, he needs you there as soon as possible." The trainee tells Harry over the phone, catching his attention. Louis is calling him? He lowers his clipboard and nods his head, getting up from his chair. "Tell Mr. Tomlinson I will be there right away."

Harry leaves the room he was in and walks down the hall towards the elevator. He presses the down arrow and waits for the doors to open before slipping inside. He presses the 9 and crosses his arms, biting down on his lip. Louis needs him and it's making his head fuzzy to the point he can't think straight. He misses the small omega so much that his chest aches when he thinks of him.

After Louis' call from two nights ago he's been worried sick about the boy. It was so late and for Louis to call it must have been important. But when he had picked up there was no answer and Harry assumed it was an accident or something along those lines. Either way, he's glad Louis contacted him because he's reached his limit.

The doors open and he steps out, turning on his heel to the direction of Louis' office. From where he can see the door is shut and the blinds are down but he notices light peeking through the window. "Dr. Styles."

Harry's hand curls into a fist and he ignores the call of his name, not stopping to acknowledge Taylor. The beta huffs and stalks off when she realizes Harry is ignoring her for Louis yet again. Harry knocks on the door three times, pressing his lips together as he awaits his answer. A second later a soft voice comes through, "Come in, Harry."

Harry opens the door and lets it swing open slowly. His gaze falls on the distraught omega sitting at his desk, eyes swollen from his crying session earlier. "Caprifoi.." Harry trails off in shock, seeing fresh new tears slip down his cheeks. Harry closes the door and locks it, quickly walking over Louis.

He picks Louis up and places him on his lap, taking his seat in Louis chair. Louis straddles his waist and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, please alpha, don't be mad at me anymore. I don't know what I did but please, don't be mad at me any longer."

Louis whines and rubs the cold tip of his nose against Harry's collarbone, feeling more tears fall down when the alpha holds him tightly. Harry locks his arms around Louis' waist, kissing his head. "Shh, sweet omega. It's alright, I am so sorry for treating you the way I have. You don't deserve to be ignored, not you, my precious angel."

Louis sniffles and pulls his head back, his eyes meeting Harry's as the alpha cups the back of his head. "I'm still so sorry." Harry leans in and licks Louis' tears away, lovingly nuzzling his nose against Louis' cheek. Louis closes his eyes as he relishes in the way Harry's skin feels against his.

"No more tears, no more apologizes. I missed you so much." Harry confesses while pressing his forehead to Louis'. The omega sniffles and slides his hands into Harry's hair, lips forming a pout. "Why were you mad?" Louis questions him quietly. Harry sighs and bumps his nose against Louis' twice before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We'll talk later."

 

—

 

A hand grabs Louis as he was walking through the hall and for a split second he believes it may be Damon. But Harry's curls brush against Louis' cheek as he leans in to kiss his neck once. "Off to lunch?" Harry questions while pulling back to look at the omega. Louis nods and lets out a soft hum, eyes fluttering shut when Harry kisses his forehead twice. "You're awfully affection today." Louis murmurs while following Harry who was walking down the hall, tugging Louis along with him.

"I can't help it, I missed being in your presence." Harry laces his fingers in between Louis and swings their hands back and forth. Louis chuckles and shakes his head before he squeezes Harry's hand lightly.

"Are you coming to my house later tonight? So we can talk?" Louis asks as they turn around a corner. Louis pulls his card out and swipes it to unlock a corridor, pushing it open.

"Yes. I'm going to take you home and we'll talk." Harry confirms as they walk into the cafeteria, making a line for the pizzeria. Louis sighs as he thinks about what Harry will do when he finds out what Damon said. Harry has always been protective over him since the day they met. He knows he will have to make sure Harry stays calm.

They both get pepperoni pizza and garlic knots, making their way to the table. Louis stops by the fruit bar and gets a small bowl of grapes, resisting the urge to lick his lips. Once they finally make it to the table, both men sit down. Liam looks up from his phone and raises his eyebrows when he sees Louis giggling as Harry whispers something to him.

"When did you two make up?" Both of them look up at the same time, eyes falling on a confused Liam. Harry blinks and tilts his head, "Who?" Harry asks while leaning back in his chair. Niall ignores the three men, focusing on his medical textbook. Zayn was stuck in another surgery.

"You and Louis, who else." Liam says with a chuckle as he rests his hand on the back of Niall's neck. Harry crinkles his nose and tilts his head up. "No need to get snappy." He mumbles while dropping his hand onto Louis' thigh.

"Anyway," Louis says breaking up the cat fight, "We made up this morning but we're going to talk after our shifts are over." Louis swats away Harry's hand when he tries to take one of Louis' grapes. He'll share anything with the man but grapes are off limits! Harry blinks as he looks at Louis and tries to take another one, humming when he's slapped again.

"Stop it, H. It's mine." Louis snaps and Harry grins, pinching Louis' cheek. "You make my heart skip a beat when you hit me like that." Harry replies cheekily with a wink that makes Louis' body tingle. He blushes and ducks his head, crossing his arms. "Stop or I'll punch you." Harry eyes light up and he points to his neck, raising his eyebrows. "You will punch me here?" Harry asks with excitement.

"Yes, I will."

"Please do, I'm intrigued."

Liam gives the two of them a weird look. "You two have some weird kinks." Louis splutters and chokes on his water at Liam's statement. Harry pats his back soothingly, eyes staring back at Liam. "Yes, I do." He says seriously which causes Louis to cough even harder.

"Please, stop talking." Louis begs, noticing the way Liam looks almost proud of Harry. Harry takes this moment to try and take another grape but Louis slaps his hand.

"No, H!"

Harry growls in disapproval. "What happened to what's yours is mine, caprifoi?"

"Completely irrelevant," Louis snips while popping a grape into his mouth, "I don't recall ever stating that as something that should apply to us."

"You weren't saying that when you wanted some of my cheesecake." Harry shoots backs and Louis huffs, pushing Harry away.

"Shut up, cheesecake is the only exception."

"Okay paramore."

Harry grunts when a smack follows his smart remark, rubbing the back of his head as he pouts at Louis. He attempts once again to grab a grape and shouts when he succeeds, stuffing it into his mouth. Louis guffaws and attacks the curly haired alpha, pinching him while they start to argue. The childish behavior Harry is displaying is new to Louis but he would be more than happy to play along. As long as Harry is pleased then so is Louis.

"You two need therapy." Liam says suddenly from where he sits watching the two bicker. Both heads snap up to stare at the muscular man blankly, eyebrows raised. Finally the words sink into their dense heads, Louis gasping. "Therapy? Why would we need that?" Harry asks genuinely confused as he sits up straighter. The question catches Niall's attention from where he's sitting in Liam's lap, textbook in his hands.

"If you want to have a healthy and long lasting friendship, you two need to go to therapy." Liam says simply, raking his fingers through the brunette tufts of hair sitting on top of his mate's head. Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes before burying his face into Louis' neck, kissing the heated skin. All anger about stolen grapes behind them as Harry seeks comfort from Liam's rude suggestion. For being an alpha, Harry was very sensitive.

"How dare you say such a thing?" Louis squalls while pointing an accusing finger at Liam, wagging it condescendingly, "Anyone dating Niall has no right to judge our relationship!" Niall raises his eyebrows in surprise before shrugging and murmuring his agreement to that statement, eyes falling back to the medical textbook.

Liam huffs and presses a kiss to the crown of his head before flipping Louis off, making Harry chuckle from his seat at the lunch table. Louis snaps his head around to look at him with betrayal. Harry raises his hands up in surrender, kissing his cheek gently. Louis settles back into his chair and glares at Liam for another few seconds before turning his attention back to a pouty Harry.

"Yes, H?"

"Can I please have a grape?" Harry begs as he pouts his lips. Louis giggles and shakes his head before feeding the alpha a grape, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"How did the surgery go?" Liam lifts his head from where he was whispering to Niall, focusing his attention on Harry. Harry groans and tips his head back, raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Very exhausting. I don't like working with the kidney because it is disgusting." Harry grimaces as he thinks back on the surgery from earlier.

"It's so squishy." Louis comments thoughtfully, blinking up at Harry who glances down at him.

"Did you have to work with a kidney during a surgery or summat?" Liam pipes in from where he's seated, curious to know how Louis knows the squishyness of a kidney. Louis grins and connects eyes with Niall, the brunette smiling mischievously back at him. "Something like that." They reply in creepy unison, causing the other two alphas to shiver in fear at what they could mean.

 

—

 

"Jones? I'm looking for relatives of Mr. Jones?" Louis calls out as he looks around the crowded waiting room. He pushes up on his tiptoes, trying to see over the massive amount of people. "Jones family?" He calls out again, nodding at Harry when he makes eye contact with him from across the room.

"Over here! I'm his son, Ronnie." A voice comes in from Louis' right and he turns his head to see a teenage boy approaching him. Louis licks over his lips and clears his throat, taking in the distraught look on his face. "How's my dad?" He asks hurriedly, his hands twisting together.

Louis swallows and places a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't we go into-" He's cut off by Ronnie pushing his hand away, tears gathering in his eyes. He shakes his head roughly and sniffles as he wipes his eyes.

"Just.. just tell me. Tell m-me he's alive in a room recovering." Ronnie begs as he chokes on a sob, his jaw clenching together. Louis feels his heart break as he clutches the clipboard in his hands. He takes a deep breath and parts his lips to speak.

"Your father, he suffered from a stroke which covered the underlining heart attack. We tried our hardest but.. we were unable to revive him." Louis says softly, his nails digging into the wood of his clipboard. Ronnie let's out a sob as he shakes his head vigorously.

"No, it can't be true. You're lying to me!" He exclaims, gripping Louis by his shirt. The omega places a hand on his shoulder as he watches the beta in front of him cry. Harry who was watching the two straightens up when he sees Louis being threatened, his hands curling into a fist. "You tried your best? My father is dead and you tried your  _best_?" Ronnie cries out as he slams Louis into the closest wall. Louis grunts at the force of the hit, holding his hand up to stop Harry from moving closer when he sees the alpha jerk forward.

Harry presses his lip together and tries to calm down as he allows Louis to handle the situation. The omega places a hand on the back of Ronnie's neck when the boy starts to cry into Louis' chest. "Come this way." Louis says softly while leading him to the room where his father is being held. He glances back at Harry and nods to let him know that he's okay. Harry nods back before looking down at his clipboard to find the next family. It's just one of those days.

 

—

 

 **Hazza (11:00pm)**  
**where are you, caprifoi?**

Louis quickly types back a reply before putting his phone away. He races down the hall towards his office and quickly grabs his bag and coat. His shift ended ten minutes ago and he knows that's why Harry was looking for him. Once he's safely in the elevator Louis breathes in deeply, head tipped back against the silver metal surrounding him. He's so fucking tired that he feels like he'll collapse.

A ding sounds through the small space and Louis blindly walks forward, busting into something hard. He tips backwards, letting out a yelp but is steadied by two hands. He recognizes the familiar rings residing on the tanned fingers, eyes lifting to meet Harry's gaze. "Why is it that everyone enjoys busting into me when I'm leaving an elevator?"

Louis grumbles while moving forward and burying himself into Harry's body. Harry chuckles and hugs the omega tighter to him, swaying them side to side a bit. "You ready to go?" Harry says instead of answering his question, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis' head. Louis mumbles an unintelligible response already half asleep.

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and pulls away, turning around before bending his knees. Louis immediately drapes himself over Harry, arms locking around his neck while legs slide around his waist. Harry supports his weight with one hand, using the other to grab Louis' bag that dropped.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks waiting for the nod he feels against his shoulder before taking off, walking to the parking lot. He can hear Louis snuffling against his shoulder, letting out a small mewl when a breeze passes over them. Harry rubs a thumb over his thigh and murmurs, "Almost there, sweet omega."

Louis yawns loudly and rubs his eyes once Harry sets him down, stretching his arms above his head. He blinks his eyes open and makes a small noise before climbing into the open seat. Harry shuts the door and goes around to the other side, getting in before starting the car. Ten minutes later they were pulling into Louis' driveway.

Louis gets out the car and rubs his nose with the back of his hand, blinking slowly. "Do you want to sleep or talk?" Harry asks while leading Louis to the house. Louis nods and unlocks the door, pushing it open before shuffling inside. "I would like to talk, please."

Louis collapses on the couch while Harry closes and locks the door, walking into the living room. Harry sits down on the couch and pulls the omega into his lap so he's sitting sideways. Louis' back was against the couch arm, his legs spread out while his bum rests on Harry's lap. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Harry purses his lips and tilts his head back against the couch, trying to formulate the right words. "I want to explain why I reacted the way I did." Louis nods and grasps Harry's hand, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. "I am all ears." He murmurs while turning Harry's palm so it presses against his cheek.

Louis watches as Harry licks over his lips, eyes fluttering when he blinks. And he can't help but think about how much he wants to kiss those pretty pink lips. A gasp slips past his lips once he realizes what he just thought of, his cheeks reddening. Harry gives him a look of concern and cups his heated cheek, rubbing a thumb over it.

"Are you alright?"

Louis clears his throat and nods his head quickly, leaning into Harry's touch. "Yes, I'm fine. Please continue." Harry bites down on his lip as he watches the omega nuzzle into his palm, his heart skipping a beat. What happens next is not what Harry had expected the night to go but with Louis staring at him with such loving eyes he couldn't help but blurt out,

"Louis, I love you."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated.

"Louis, I love you." Harry manages to get out as he closes his eyes. He patiently waits for his response, heart beating loudly in his ears as the nerves takes over his senses. He feels Louis grasp his hand before his voice fills the air.

"I love you too, Harry. You're my best friend." Louis said with a grin, looking up at the alpha. Harry blinks his eyes open and he stares down at the small man quietly. Of course he would be the type of person to not understand what Harry meant. Harry picks Louis up and repositions him so that the omega is straddling his waist, arms wrapped around his neck. Louis blinks a few times and slides his fingers through the curls at the base of his neck.

Harry cups Louis' cheeks with both hands, leaning in to bump his nose against Louis'. "I need you to listen to me closely, can you do that?" Louis nods twice and keeps his eyes trained on Harry's. Harry slides a hand to the back of Louis' neck, holding him in place as he leans in. Louis' eyes widen when he realizes what Harry is doing and before he could even think, soft lips were pressed against his.

Harry's eyes fall shut as his lips move against Louis' smoothly, fingertips pressing into soft skin. Louis stays frozen in place for a second longer before he melts into the kiss. His arms tighten around Harry's neck, fingers tangling in the curly locks. Harry lets out a groan when he feels a nip at his lip, parting them as he allows Louis access. The omega slides his tongue into Harry's mouth, swirling it around his as he presses his body closer to Harry's.

Harry's hands slide down to grip his thighs, lifting him up which causes Louis to disconnect their lips. Harry shifts until he's kneeling on the couch before he drops Louis down onto it, blanketing the small body with his own. Louis' giggle gets muffled by a mouth covering his, eyes slipping shut as he arches into the kiss. His hands grip onto broad shoulders as Harry's hand slips to tilt the underside of his chin.

Louis lets out a soft moan into the kiss, legs wrapping around Harry's waist. The alpha kisses him for a moment longer before forcing himself to pull back. Louis chases after him, whining when the alpha chuckles. Harry cranes his neck to place a final kiss to Louis' soft lips. "Louis, I'm in love with you." The breath catches in the omega's throat. Harry's words circle around his head and it takes him longer than he should have to comprehend the confession.

Louis' chest starts to rise and fall quickly, tears welling up in his eyes as his walls crash down around him. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry freezes when he hears Louis' response, immediately going to push himself up off of the omega. But Louis tightens his legs around Harry's waist, holding him in place.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I'm so sorry I denied my feelings for as long as I did. I'm so sorry that I was too stupid to see what I had right in front of me." Louis says softly while cupping the back of Harry's head. He pulls him down until their foreheads were touching, eyes slipping shut. "I love you, Harry."

Harry stops breathing as he hears those four words come out of his mouth, head spinning. Harry never felt so full of belonging before, not until this moment. "You love me?" He asks breathily, green eyes lighting up. Louis giggles and nods his head.

"Yes, I do. I think I've always known that I did for quite some time. I craved to be around you, to be in your arms. The thought of kissing you crossed my mind one too many times. And whenever Taylor talked to you, I felt this rage build up inside me." Harry listens to Louis talk with open ears, bumping his nose against Louis' jaw. "You don't have to worry about Taylor anymore. I don't want her. I want you." Harry assures with a small smile.

Harry proceeds to plant as many kisses as he can across Louis' face, his heart warming at the sound of Louis' laughter. "You love me! You really do! But—what about the other alpha?" Louis' smile drops and his eyes harden, lips pressing together. Harry watches in confusion as the omega pushes himself up, creating space between the two of them.

"There's something I need to tell you." Louis mumbles as he plays with his fingers nervously. Harry frowns and grabs Louis' hands, tugging on him gently. "Sit on my lap and tell me. I don't want to waste another second of my life without you in my arms." And it's moments like this that Louis' problems fade away, leaving nothing but his love for Harry. Louis scrambles forward and places himself on Harry's lap, arms encasing around his torso.

"When I went on my date with Damon," Harry tenses up at the mention of his name causing Louis to kiss his clavicle in a attempt to calm him. "I didn't feel safe with him. I couldn't focus on anything he was saying, all I wanted was to be by your side." Louis admits, tilting his head to meet Harry's gaze.

"He would get angry if I wouldn't be listening. He got annoyed very quickly. I felt very uneasy around him. As if he was hiding something. And when he would touch me—" A growl rips through Harry's throat and he bares his teeth, snarling at the thought of that asshole touching Louis. "What did he do? Where did he touch you?"

Louis hushes the angry man and places a kiss to his lips, hands cupping both his cheeks. "Calm down, alpha. He did nothing more than hold my hand or touch my waist. We didn't kiss." Louis assures him. Harry grumbles and he buries his face into Louis' neck, nosing along his scent gland.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself."

Louis smiles fondly and kisses his shoulder gently. "It's okay, I know you're just worried about me. Which is why I need to tell you this." Louis takes a deep breath before closing his eyes. "I called Damon to tell him that I don't want to see him again. And he didn't take it well. He...He called me a whore and told me I was stringing him along when I wasn't."

Louis pauses when he feels Harry's chest vibrate with a low rumble, a growl building up as his anger sky rockets. Louis grips Harry's head and forces him to make eye contact. "Be calm, baby." Louis whispers to his alpha, licking the tip of his nose. Harry breathes in deeply and tries to stop his rage from boiling, hands moving to grip onto Louis' hips.

"Continue." Harry says gruffly, closing his eyes tightly. Louis is silent for another moment before speaking up, "Damon then threatened me and told me I can't leave him. He also said that I was his which isn't true. I told him to delete my number and if he tried to contact me again then I would go to the police."

Harry doesn't say a word as he effortlessly picks Louis up, gently placing him down onto the couch. The omega stares up at him in confusion. What is he doing? Harry stands up and stalks towards the front door causing Louis to quickly jump up. "Harry! Where are you going?!" Louis' small legs struggle to keep up with the fuming alpha but he manages to slide in between Harry and the door.

"Move, caprifoi." Harry growls while trying to open the door. Louis pushes his body weight against the wood, closing it with a thud. He had to put a lot of power into shutting the door and he's easily winded, chest heaving.

"No! Please calm down Harry, where are you trying to go?"

"I'm going to hunt him down and kill him." Harry hisses while slamming a hand onto the door beside Louis' head. The omega whimpers before throwing himself at the alpha. His arms and legs wind around his body as if he were a monkey hugging a tree, face buried into his neck.

"Please stay, alpha. Please calm down, he's not worth it. Please, you're scaring me." Louis murmurs so softly Harry had to strain to hear it. Louis begins to scent Harry in another attempt to rid his body of the anger threatening to burst. Harry inhales deeply and presses Louis' body against the door, jaw clenching together. The thighs around him tighten and Harry bends his head to kiss on Louis' pulse, feeling it beat beneath his lips.

"Mm, my sweet omega. I'm sorry for scaring you. I didn't mean to, please forgive me." Harry says softly while nosing along Louis' jugular. Louis breathes out shakily and grips Harry's hair, tugging on it until their eyes meet. "I forgive you, just please don't leave. He's not worth it, I can't lose you when I just got you." Louis tells him, lips dropping a kiss to his cheek.

Harry breathes in the scent of his omega, leaning in to press a hard kiss to those pink lips. "You will tell me if he tries to contact you again. And if he does I'll rip his head off." Harry promises while gripping Louis' chin with two fingers. Louis nods his head and leans in to trail a line of kisses down Harry's jaw.

"I swear to you that I will. No more anger, no more negativity. Come, let's go to my room. I'm tired and I know you are too." Louis says with a smile. Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis' offer before pulling back from the wooden door, holding Louis up by his thighs. Harry silently makes his way towards Louis' room, kicking the door shut with his foot. Louis is dropped on the bed and a second later Harry follows, settling between the omega's legs, face pressed into his chest.

"I love you, Caprifoi."

Louis' eyes flutter shut as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair, heart filling with joy. "And I love you, Harry." He whispers into the empty silence, having never felt more complete.

 

—

 

The elevator dings and Louis steps inside, tapping his fingers against his thigh. A warm body follows him inside and a hand is placed on the back of his head. Louis tilts his head back a bit to briefly look at Harry before he presses the 9.

"When does your shift end, darling?" Harry asks as he nuzzles into Louis' temple while the silver doors slide shut. Louis tilts his head and presses a kiss to the base of Harry's throat. "7:00. Why?" He replies curiously while tapping his fingers against Harry's thigh.

"The boys invited us to go to the Christmas village, would you like to go?" Louis grins up at Harry and slides his fingers between the larger ones, leaving the elevator with Harry by his side. "Of course I would. That sounds like so much fun." Louis exclaims in happiness, already getting excited.

Harry rubs his thumb over the back of Louis' hand, leading him to a table in the back of the cafeteria. "Have you been there before?" Harry pulls out the chair for Louis, dusting off some crumbs that were left on the seat. People were so disgusting sometimes.

"Mm, never." Louis hums and sits down, Harry taking the spot next to him. He drapes his arm over the back of Louis' chair and leans back to relax, his eyes trained on Louis. "It's a lot of fun, I think you'll enjoy it." Harry eventually says with a grin and brushes his fingertip across Louis' cheekbone.

"Will there be food?"

"Of course there will."

Before Louis can say anything else, they are interrupted by Niall sitting down at the table. "Hi guys!" Louis grins at his friend and shifts in his seat, his thigh pressing against Harry's. "Niall! I missed you." Niall gasps and places a hand over his heart, eyes wide as he looks at the omega.

"Missed moi? How sweet of you." He says while fluttering his eyelashes. The two men giggle and Niall settles into his seat, opening his granola bar. "What are you two up to? Anything new going on?" He asks around a mouthful of granola. Louis and Harry glance at each other which causes Niall to raise his eyebrows. "I see that look, I know that look. Give me the details." He demands while sitting up in his chair.

Louis bites on his lower lip as he thinks of a way to explain how last night went. "Well, you see..." Louis trails off and turns to look at Harry for help with how to explain but is surprised when the alpha swoops in and kisses him. Louis stays frozen for a moment before he kisses back, humming into it. He cups Harry's cheek and deepens the kiss, placing his free hand on Harry's thigh.

Louis can faintly hear Niall squeal but is too distracted by soft lips to care. Harry pulls away a minute later, lips brushing against Louis' before he leans back into his chair. He crosses his arms with a smirk while Niall jumps over the table to get to Louis. He can get use to kissing Louis whenever he wants.

"What! When did this happen?!" Niall almost shouts while shaking Louis by his shoulders. He laughs and pushes Niall's hands away, flicking the brunette on his nose which makes him scrunch it up.

"It happened last night, genius. Calm down before you start a scene and you get arrested because people think you're attacking me." Louis says with an eye roll, pushing his friend back into his seat. Harry hides his laugh in a cough, clearing his throat afterwards which makes Louis give him a dirty look. It's his fault Niall attacked him and he's acting so smug. He should kiss that smirk off his face.

"So who told who?" Niall interjects his thoughts and causes Louis to turn his attention back to him. Niall was leaning on the table with wide eyes as he watches him intensely. Louis tries not to laugh at how much he looks like a mole rat and points to Harry.

"He told me first."

"Knew it, you're too much of a pussy."

"Excuse you, I'm offended you bitch."

"I love you."

"Shut up."

 

—

 

"It's so cold." Louis complains from where he walks beside Harry. Snow is slowly falling from the sky, painting the ground in blankets of white. Niall breathes in deeply and lets out a happy sigh, swinging his arms back and forth. "It's so beautiful though Lou! Look at the pretty snowflakes, I just wanna eat them." Niall exclaims. Zayn chuckles at his mate's response, lifting a hand to pet at the brunette's hair, listening to the Irish lad purr.

"I'm sleepy and cold." Harry grumbles as he sways side to side a bit, still half asleep from his nap. Louis turns his head to look at him, face etched with worry. Harry tends to be clumsy when he's fully awake so god help him when he's sleepy. Louis isn't fond of the idea of the alpha losing an arm or a leg.

"Are you okay, Harry?" He asks him while grabbing his arm when he stumbles, steadying the taller lad. Harry yawns and rubs his eyes, paying no mind to the fact he almost pummeled into snow. He just wants to go home with Louis and cuddle with the omega.

"Yeah mate, you're not even walking straight." Liam comments from where he's walking alongside Zayn and Niall, fingers tangled with Niall to prevent him from wandering off into trouble. Niall's eyes brighten as he gazes at all the booths, motioning rapidly towards one that sells candles. Zayn shushes his boy and places a gentle kiss to his forehead as a silent promise to stop by the booth.

"Harry's always like this when he's fresh out of bed. It takes him awhile to fully wake up." Louis explains while he kicks at the snow, hands stuffed into his pockets. Niall smiles devilishly as he pulls away from Liam's grip, settling his hands on Louis' shoulders. Louis looks at him with confused eyes, not bothering to question his motives. Everyone knows Niall is crazy.

"Well then, what he needs is something warm and cuddly. Therefore, he needs little Louis." Niall says before quickly pushing Louis into Harry so Louis' back hits Harry's chest. Liam yanks his mate closer to him carefully by the wrist, gripping his jaw with two fingers. "Niall! You don't push your friends, it's really rude." Liam scolds while staring into Niall's eyes.

Niall grins innocently before turning his head to watch Harry wrap his arms around Louis, resting his chin on top of the boy's head, murmuring about how warm he is. "See now he's warm. Problem solved." Niall exclaims, ignoring Zayn's sigh of exasperation. He'll just make it up to them later with a blowjob. Louis blushes and places his hands on Harry's arms, leaning back into his embrace as he giggles.

"You're so weird Hazza, let's get going before you end up falling asleep on top of me." He tells the curly haired man, starting to walk with Harry trailing after him. The trio follows after them as they make their way further into the Christmas village, excitement spreading through them. "Try not to get separated, it's pretty crowded right now." Liam informs the group, mainly talking to Niall who is known for getting lost.

"We'll be okay, we have our phones." Louis says with a bright smile, waving his cellphone in the air. Harry straightens up and makes a small noise, eyes blinking slowly as he attempts to wake up. He pats his hands over his pockets and frowns when he doesn't feel his phone.

"I forgot my phone at home." Louis glares at the forgetful alpha and clicks his tongue, pressing a finger into his hard chest. Harry shrugs and slides his arms around Louis' small waist, pulling his curvy body closer to Harry's. Louis tilts his head when he sees Harry's coat is distorted, frowning when he notices him shiver from the cold air.

"That's why you have Louis." Niall smiles widely and gestures to Louis who is in the middle of fixing Harry's coat, making sure he doesn't freeze to death. Louis lifts his head when he hears his name, flattening down Harry's coat and nods in agreement to whatever Niall was saying. He wasn't listening.

Harry yawns loudly and places one hand on top of Louis' head, the other arm going up in the air as he stretches. Louis grins as he watches his nose scrunch up, feeling his heart skip a beat when Harry's eyes land on him. The large hand resting on his head starts to stroke his hair gently, making Louis mewl softly in happiness. He loves when Harry pets his head or plays with his hair.

"Just text us if you guys get lost, keep an eye on Harry, Lou. He's just like a child with large crowds." Liam says with a chuckle as he wraps an arm around Niall's shoulders. Zayn grabs Niall's hand and laces their fingers together. Louis nods and links his arm with Harry's, resting his head on him while they walk. Harry grumbles and shoots a glare at Liam's back feeling incredibly offended.

"Calm down you big baby. Liam's right you know, you constantly get lost within crowds because you get distracted..." Louis pauses when he turns his head to look at Harry. The man was no longer paying attention as he gazes longingly at the pizza booth. This proves his point exactly. "Hazza, would you like to get some pizza?" Louis suggests with eyebrows raised. Harry's head snaps around and he looks at Louis with a pout, rubbing his thumb over Louis' cheek.

"Yes, please."

Louis nods his head which makes Harry grin widely before he takes off towards the booth, dragging Louis along with him. Louis chuckles as he shakes his head fondly. He's just a big ass kid, Louis thinks to himself as he admires Harry's side profile while the alpha orders two slices of pepperoni pizza. The two of them walk around the area, admiring all the lights while eating their pizza.

"Mm, I have to go to the bathroom." Louis murmurs after swallowing a bite of his pizza. Harry looks around for the bathroom sign and points it out to Louis.

"It's that way, do you need me to hold your pizza for you?" Harry asks while he holds his hand out for the plate and Louis gives it to him, poking a finger into his chest. "Don't eat it mister. I'll be back soon." Harry pouts because he was looking forward to biting into that pizza. Louis giggles and leans up on his tippy toes, pressing a kiss to Harry's lip.

"You're so silly, alpha."

Louis pecks his lips one more time before scurrying off to the bathroom, slipping inside. He shuffles into a stall and quickly urinates, shivering from the cold air. After he flushes, Louis steps out and starts to wash his hands, humming a soft tune. Once the soap is gone, he grabs a paper towel and wipes his hands dry. Louis exits the bathroom in a hurry, eager to go back to Harry. In his attempt to leave, he bumps into a person coming out of the girls bathroom.

"I'm so sorr— oh, it's you."

Louis clenches his jaw as he turns to look at Taylor who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Her lips were pulled up into a grimace as she looks Louis up and down.

"Hello, Taylor."

Taylor rolls her eyes and tucks her blonde hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here, Tomlinson?" Louis brushes himself off some more, blinking a few times before turning his attention to her. "I'm here with Harry and our friends. Not that it's any of your business."

It's silent for a moment before Taylor's lips twitch into a smirk. She adjusts her coat and shrugs her shoulders, "That sounds like fun." She moves to walk past Louis, stopping before she gets too far.

"Oh, by the way. Tell Harry I had so much fun two nights ago. It was a real work out and I hope we can do it again." Taylor winks at the shocked omega, strutting off with her hips swaying.  _What_?  
Louis' ears starts to ring as Taylor's words bounce around in his head. Was she telling the truth? Did she have sex with Harry? His breaths come out choppy as he places a hand on the wall.

"No, she has to be lying." Louis whispers to himself. Louis sniffles as he blinks back tears he didn't know were forming, gnawing on his lip. The thought of Taylor touching Harry makes Louis feel sick to his stomach. Louis closes his eyes and places a hand over his mouth, breathing in deeply. Why would she say something like that? A shiver rocks through Louis when the image of Harry touching the beta appears. He quickly shakes his head and wipes away the few tears falling down his cheeks.

Louis quickly walks away from the bathrooms, chest heaving as he tries to calm down. He makes his way towards the bench, rushing to get to it as he starts to feel dizzy. "Louis!" Harry's voice echos through the air and it takes everything in Louis not to turn around. Harry watches in concern as the omega hurries away from him. He breaks out into a jog when he realizes where Louis is going, feeling the waves of pheromones coming off of Louis, all filled with sadness.

Louis sits down on the bench and takes deep breaths as he closes his eyes. He tries to erase the image Taylor created in his head, scratching at his throat when it feels itchy. It doesn't take long for Louis to feel Harry approach him. The alpha kneels before him and cups his cheeks, forcing his head up. Louis blinks away tears and pouts as his bottom lip wobbles.

"What happened caprifoi?" Harry breathes while thumbing away his tears. He doesn't understand why Louis would be crying and he's worried. The smaller man sniffles as he leans into Harry's touch, moving forward to hug him around the neck. "Can we go home and talk?" Louis mumbles while closing his eyes. Harry nods and murmurs a soft 'yes' before lifting the omega into his arms. Louis knows Harry will tell him the truth.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated.

Louis rolls over in bed, burying his face into his blankets. He sniffles softly and keeps his eyes closed. Louis feels like shit after crying himself to sleep. Thankfully, he called out of work last night and he doesn't have to get out of bed. With a yawn, Louis stretches his arms over his head. It wasn't just crying that kept him up last night.

After Harry brought him home, Louis couldn't bring himself to talk because he was being overly emotional. So he convinced Harry to go home and ended up crying until he fell asleep. Louis knows that he should speak to Harry about it but he can't help but be hurt. Harry just confessed his "love" for Louis and on that same day Taylor brings up this bullshit. It was just an attack at his emotional state but he's definitely going to talk to Harry today. It's not fair that he's acting like a cry baby.

Although, he hopes that what happened isn't a sign because he knows what she said was bullshit. But until he has the courage to actually speak to Harry about it, he'll wallow in his bed instead. With a sigh Louis turns to his other side, slipping his arm under his pillow. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be lulled to sleep.

The next time Louis wakes up it's almost 3 in the afternoon. The blinds are drawn but the bright sunlight peeks through the crevices. Louis lets out a groan and arches his back as he stretches. He yawns loudly and closes his eyes when they tear up. After a moment he flutters them open, humming happily before pushing himself up. He feels well rested and ready to get on with his life. Louis swings his legs over and places his feet on the ground, standing up.

Louis ignores the nagging thought of wanting to talk to Harry and walks down the stairs. He makes a turn and slips into the kitchen, heading straight for the cabinet. He grabs two granola bars and a water bottle, moving towards the living room. Louis grabs the remote and turns on the TV, plopping down onto the couch.

He peels one side of the wrapper, pulling the other side down before taking a big bite. He chomps on the granola, hearing the crunch of the chocolate chips. Louis grabs the remote again and starts to surf the channels, rolling his eyes when he sees the massive amounts of romantic movies. Of course he would see them at a time like this.

He had just clicked on friends, settling into the couch to watch it when his phone rings. He quickly checks the caller ID and when he sees it's not Harry but a random number he frowns. He doesn't know who it could be and knows that he probably shouldn't answer but it could be important. So Louis risks it all and clicks the accept button. He brings his phone to his ear, eyebrows raising. "Hello?"

"Hi, would you like to complete the survey for—"

Louis hangs up and shakes his head, tossing his phone to the side. Stupid promotional calls. Louis tries to focus back on the show but is interrupted yet again by his phone ringing. He picks up the device and answers the call without looking, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to complete your survey." It's silent on the line before a familiar voice comes through.

"Hello, Louis. How are you doing, my angel?"

Louis' eyes widen as the hairs on the back of his neck stand to attention. "Damon.." He breathes as the grip on his phone tightens almost painfully. He swallows the lump in his throat as he hears Damon chuckle through the receiver.

"Did you miss me, baby?" The alpha coos and Louis closes his eyes as he tugs on shirt sleeve, quickly shaking his head. "I told you not to contact me again. I'm blocking this number." Louis says roughly while opening his eyes, pulling the phone back but stopping when he hears what Damon says.

"You can block this number and every one after that, you're not escaping me." Damon sneers, sending a chill down Louis' spine. "Let it go! It was one date!" Louis shouts before hanging up, blocking the number from his phone. He throws his phone to the side and presses his hands to his eyes, breathing in deeply.

His heart is beating in his ears and he can feel his throat closing up. Why won't he just let it go? They went on one date and nothing happened. Louis lets out a frustrated scream and throws a pillow across the room. He's not talking to Harry and now Damon won't leave him alone. Why can't anything good happen in his life?

 

—

 

Harry glances down at his watch, tapping his foot on the ground. He wants to call Louis but he can't until his break. 5 more minutes to go. The meeting has been dragging on for three hours now and Harry is starting to get impatient with Maria.

"And it seems as if the surgeries in the last month have been nothing but successful. Please continue this trend and things should run smoothly. Other than that this meeting is done." Maria says with a clap of her hands, looking around the room at all the doctors. Harry bites his lip and glances at his watch again, 4 more minutes.

"Mr. Styles, are you eager to go somewhere?"

Zayn and Liam, who were present in the meeting, turn to look at their friend. Meanwhile, Taylor's gaze snaps to Harry once his name is mentioned, the beta practically drooling. Harry looks up at Maria's question and stares at her with blank eyes. "No." He snips while tapping his fingers on the desk. The omega is taken back by the look, pursing her lips after a moment.

"You keep looking at your watch."

Harry tilts his head, "Although it's none of your concern, I'm waiting for my break so I can contact my omega." Taylor gasps quietly, arms crossing in anger. Harry watch beeps and he immediately stands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must go. And since you have just stated that this meeting is over, there should be no issue."

Harry glances around the room once before turning on his heel to exit the room, his fingers immediately finding their way to Louis' contact. Why is everyone in this hospital so fucking nosy? With a shake of his head he clicks on the number and brings his phone up to his ear, listening to the ring. It rings about three times before it cuts off, "Hello?" Louis mumbles into the phone and Harry lets out a breath of relief as he clutches his phone tightly.

"Louis, you picked up."

"Hi Harry."

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Louis stays silent and Harry quickly starts to walks towards the bathroom. "Louis. Tell me what's wrong." He closes the door behind him and locks it. He leans against the white porcelain sink and crosses one arm over his chest.

"How's Taylor?" Louis suddenly asks which causes Harry to frown. Why would he bring her up? She's completely irrelevant. "I don't care for how she is. I care about how you are. Why did you ask me this? She means nothing to me. I want to know what happened with you because you're what matters to me. You're my omega." Harry tells him firmly while tilting his head to the ceiling. 

Harry can hear Louis smile through the phone and he tightens his grip, desperately wanting to taste those pink lips once more. "When is your shift over?" Louis' voice is so soft Harry can barley hear it.

"It ends at 8. But I can leave early if you need me to." Harry pushes off the sink and bites down on his lip. He hears Louis sigh and his heart starts to pound, not liking how distressed he is. Harry stares into the mirror at his reflection as he waits for Louis to respond.

"Could you please come over afterwards? I need to speak with you." Louis requests quietly while Harry bites on the tip of his thumb and closes his eyes. "Of course darling, do you need anything? Have you eaten yet? Would you like me to pick up your favorite pasta? What would you like to drink?" He asks a series of questions, wanting to make sure Louis is fed.

Louis lets out a soft giggle after Harry is done rambling. The sound of it makes Harry's blood burn, loving the melodic tune. "Calm down H, it's okay. I just ate two granola bars but that's all because I just woke up. Uhm, would you please pick up the pasta?" Louis asks shyly. Harry can vividly picture the sight of his omega bowing his head as he asks the question. "I would really like that. Anything to drink is fine." He continues after a moment.

A fond smile breaks out across Harry's face and he flickers his eyes open. "Anything for you, caprifoi. I'll see you in a few hours," Harry pauses, "I... I love you." It's silent for a second before Louis' voice comes through the speaker, thick with unshed tears. "I love you as well, Harry. I really do." Harry bites his lip and curls his finger into a fist as he tries not to race out this bathroom to go to Louis.

"I know baby, I know. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay.." Louis whispers softly before he hangs up a moment later. Harry closes his eyes again and breathes in deeply, missing his omega. Suddenly, Harry frowns when he recognizes a familiar smell and rips the door open. His gaze falls on a startled Taylor who was obviously eavesdropping. "Can I help you, Ms. Swift?" She blinks as she stares up at the tall alpha with the deadly stare.

"No, I was just—"

"Eavesdropping. Yes, I'm aware."

Taylor's face twists up into a scowl and she crosses her arms. "So you and Louis are together now?" She asks with a sneer which makes Harry raise his brows. "No, we're not," He starts while resisting to urge to roll his eyes when Taylor's face brightens, "But I plan for us to mate. I love him." The light in her eyes fade and they become hard.

"I don't approve." She replies while crossing his arms over her chest. Harry blinks and steps forward, bending low to stare at the beta. Taylor backs up a bit out of fear of how empty Harry's eyes are.

"I don't see how your approval is important." He hisses quietly, eyes darkening as he slowly realizes she has something to do with Louis being mad at him. "If you talk about my omega again you'll regret it." Harry steps closer to her and Taylor takes another step back. "Look at my omega again and you'll regret it. Talk to him again and I'll make your life a living nightmare. Leave him alone and leave us be."

Harry takes a few steps forward until Taylor is pressed against the wall, eyes wide with fear. "If Louis tells me anything that involves you fucking with him, I won't hesitate to take action." Harry places his hand by Taylor's head, causing the beta to flinch. "Don't bother him again or so help me God, you will have hell to pay." Harry glares at her for a second longer before backing off, walking down the hallway.

Taylor slides down the wall as she tries to calm her racing heart, tears welling up in her eyes. She has never seen Harry become so protective before. It's terrifying how he is so willing to do anything for Louis. Harry slips into the elevator, face blank as he pressed the 2 button. He would never harm a woman but he wanted to scare her so she would leave Louis alone. With a sigh Harry closes his eyes. He really needs to talk with Louis.

 

—

 

Louis pulls a T-shirt over his head, ruffling his hair afterwards. He lets out a yawn and shuffles out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He just got out of the shower and it's a little after 8:30 so Harry should be on his way here. He's nervous to see him again for a few reasons. He didn't let Harry stay last which was rude. He didn't ask Harry about what Taylor said which was dumb. And now he has to tell Harry about Damon which will be nerve wracking.

He just hopes that he'll be able to keep Harry calm this time. The alpha is very strong and extremely powerful. If he wanted to truly leave and hunt Damon down, Louis would be unable to physically stop him. Louis sighs and moves to the living room, sitting down on the couch. He crosses his legs and places his hands in his lap, lacing them together. He's excited to see Harry though, he really missed the alpha even though it's only been a few hours since they last saw each other.

Louis bites down on his lip as he thinks about Harry. The way his eyes are so dark and brooding yet they gaze at Louis as if he's the most precious thing on earth. And how his lips are always pressed into a straight line until he's around Louis. Then they'll curl up into a beautiful smile that'll light up his entire face.

Louis groans and falls to the side, burying his face into the couch cushion. He can't ever stop thinking about Harry and Louis doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. The bell ringing interrupts Louis' thoughts causing him to rise from the couch, trudging to the front door. He unlocks it and pulls it open, his eyes falling on a smiling Harry.

The alpha was standing in front of him, eyes bright as they gaze at the omega. He's dressed in black jeans and a button up shirt that has a floral design. In his left hand is a bag from Louis' favorite restaurant, the smell of the pasta filling his senses. They stare at each other for a long time, basking in each other's presence before Harry breaks the silence.

"Hello baby." Harry murmurs and that sets Louis off. The omega launches himself at Harry, surprising the alpha who just barely catches him in time. Arms and legs curl around his body as a face is pressed into his neck. Harry chuckles and wraps one arm around Louis to secure him, tilting his head to press a kiss to his shoulder.

"Sweet omega, I missed you just as much as you missed me."

Louis whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, tightening his hold on Harry once the alpha starts to move. Harry closes the door with his foot and locks it with the hand holding the bag. He starts to make his way to the kitchen, his right arm supporting Louis he proceeds to leave a series of wet kisses to Harry's warm skin. Harry places the bag on the island before sitting down in a stool, placing Louis in his lap.

He then wraps both arms around him, burying his face into the soft skin of Louis' neck. He busies himself with breathing in the familiar smell of honeysuckle, his body instantly relaxing. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry's curls, pressing a kiss to his jugular, licking over the pulse. After a moment, Harry's hand is in his hair and the alpha tugs on it to make the omega pull back from his hiding place.

Harry closes his eyes and kisses Louis' throat when it's revealed to him, feeling his Adams's Apple move when Louis swallows. Dipping his head, Louis allowed for their lips to meet in a gentle kiss. Harry cups his cheeks and presses his lips harder against the boy's, eyes falling shut as he holds the omega close to him.

Louis pulls away and brushes his fingers across Harry's cheek, watching his eyes flicker open until green meets blue. "Hi." Louis whispers softly, his response to Harry's earlier greeting late but still appreciated. Harry grins and thumbs over Louis' chin, kissing the tip of his nose. "Mm, I'm so happy right now." Harry confesses, licking over his pink lips. Louis' eyes light up as he gazes at his alpha, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his mouth.

"Thank you for coming over."

"You don't need to thank me, I wanted to see you anyway. I planned to come here after work even before you called. You were so upset and I didn't know why, I was so worried." Louis swallows the lump in his throat before dropping a kiss to underside of Harry's jaw.

"I am so sorry for-"

Harry shushes him and presses his thumb to Louis' lips, leaning in to knock their foreheads together. "Eat first and then we'll talk, okay? We have all night to figure this out." Louis nods silently and rubs his nose across Harry's jawline, hands sliding to grasp his broad shoulders. "Okay." Louis whispers in response before he's lifted into the air.

He squeals and wraps his arms around Harry again, clinging onto the alpha who walks to the cabinet. With a giggle Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder, listening to the sound of his breathing as the alpha grabs two plates. He puts the plates down before getting two forks, setting Louis down on the island. He watches as Harry divides the pasta in half, mouth watering at the sight of the shrimp. He absolutely loves shrimp, it's a bit of an obsession.

"Caprifoi, you're drooling." Harry says without looking, chuckling quietly. Louis snaps his mouth shut and wipes his chin, lips forming a pout as he kicks Harry's side.

"Don't judge me, you know I love seafood." The alpha laughs and leans to the side to kiss Louis on the lips. "No judgement here. I find it cute." He winks and wipes Louis' chin once more before he pushes the plate in front of the omega. Harry grabs a stool and places it beside his own, dragging Louis off the island and into the chair.

"I want you to eat everything on this plate, okay?"

Louis rolls his eyes and grabs his fork, nudging Harry with his elbow. "I will, don't you worry." Harry grins and picks up his own fork, starting to twirl the pasta onto it. He brings it up to his mouth and hums happily at the creamy sauce. He now knows why Louis loves this pasta so much.

Meanwhile, Louis is on his fourth forkful of pasta, chomping on the noodles and shrimp. Harry glances at him and snorts when he sees the amount of sauce smeared over his face. He grabs a napkin and twists Louis stool until they're facing each other. Louis pauses and blinks up at Harry in confusion with a mouthful of food. Harry kisses his forehead gently before starting to wipe the sauce off his face, lips curled into a fond smile.

"You're so messy. What am I going to do with you?" Louis swallows the food before smiling widely, eyes crinkling at the corners when Harry bumps their noses together.

"I'm not  _that_  messy, you'll survive." Louis says with a wave of his hand. Harry chuckles and puts the napkin down, twisting Louis back around before kissing his temple.

"You're very cute. I think I like being around you." Louis scoffs and pinches Harry's arm as he begins to eat again, biting into the jumbo shrimp.

"You better or else I'm gone." Louis murmurs with a mouthful of pasta. Harry clicks his tongue and squeezes Louis' thigh. "It's rude to speak with your mouth full, Caprifoi."

"Sorry, alpha." He mumbles while accepting the kiss Harry offers him. "By the way I wouldn't leave you, I was just kidding." Harry beams at the omega causing Louis to pause as he admires the way his face glows. "I wouldn't let you go even if you tried to leave me, I love you too much and I know you love me too." Harry tells him truthfully.

Louis' face reddens as he leans into Harry's body, hiding in his chest. He pulls Louis into his lap again, locking his arms around the petite body. "You are so possessive." Harry hums in agreement to Louis' statement, kissing the top of his head. "Only when it comes to you. You're precious and it's my job to protect you, to protect what's mine."

Louis tilts his head and peeks up at Harry, body flush with happiness. "I'm yours?" Harry's large hand cups the back of his head and his eyes meet Louis'. "You're mine and only mine for as long as you'll have me." Harry whispers to him. Louis lips part as he stares up at Harry in wonderment, eyes glistening.

"And if I wanted you forever?"

Harry presses his forehead to Louis', face serious as he holds him tightly. "Then I'm yours to keep forever." Louis' arms wrap around Harry's neck and he pulls the alpha down to kiss him, their lips meeting halfway. The kiss is tender and filled with something Louis is not used to. Harry's hand caresses Louis' lower back, the warmth of his hand seeping through his shirt.

"We need to talk." Harry murmurs, his lips brushing against Louis'. Louis hums and rubs his nose with Harry's in an Eskimo kiss, biting down on his lower lip.

"Let's talk in the bedroom okay?" Louis requests. Harry nods and pulls away, placing Louis on the stool before starting to clean up. He puts the leftover pasta in the fridge, not allowing Louis to get up as he cleans the two plates and forks. He grabs the cold Fiji water bottle from the bag and opens it for him, handing it to Louis. "Drink."

Louis smiles gratefully and quickly downs half the bottle, licking over his lips afterwards. "Thank you, H." Louis murmurs as he hands the bottle to Harry so he could finish it. Harry drinks the rest of the water in one gulp, tossing the bottle into the recycling bin.

"Come, lets go to your room." Harry holds his hand out to Louis and the smaller man takes it, allowing Harry to lead him up the stairs and into the room. Harry kicks off his shoes and places them in the closet where's Louis' shoes reside. He follows the omega to the bed and slides into the soft sheets, wrapping his arms around Louis' body. They settle against the headboard, Louis in his lap as he leans his back against it. Louis laces his fingers with Harry's and rests their hands in his lap, gnawing on his lip.

"I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have forced you to leave the village to take me home only for me to kick you out. Even if I was upset it wasn't right of me to just be rude like that. All you wanted to do was help me and I'm sorry."

Harry frowns as he bends to kiss Louis' forehand, shaking his head. "Don't be upset. I forgive you for how you decided to handle the situation you were forced into. I wasn't mad, just worried. It's okay." Harry assures the stressed boy. Louis looks frustrated as he furrows his eyebrows, gripping onto Harry's hands tightly.

"I just feel so dumb for acting like that. It was childish of me and I let what Taylor said—"

"What did she say?"

Louis pauses, "Huh?"

"What did she say to you that night?"

Harry pulls his hands from Louis' and grasps both his cheeks, forcing him to maintain eye contact. "She said to tell you that she had so much fun with you a few nights ago. And that it was a real work out. She said she hopes you two can do it again."

Harry's eyes hardens as he hears the crack in Louis' voice, knowing the beta's words truly affected him. Louis closes his eyes and tries to calm down, not wanting to get worked up again.

"She was obviously implying that the two of you had sex. And I knew I should have immediately talked to you because I know you would have told me the truth but it was so heartbreaking to hear that from her. I was jealous and upset. I'm sorry."

Louis tries to look down but Harry's grip on him doesn't allow him to do so. "Say something. Please.. you're so silent." Louis voice breaks off into a whisper as he gazes at Harry.

"You're right when you say that you should have talked to me. This would have been prevented and I could have assured you that you are the only one for me. And I could have also been able to tell you that she was lying when she said that. It's not true, we didn't have sex and we never will."

Louis whimpers as he closes his eyes again, not liking the scolding he is receiving. "But I understand that your emotions were purposely played with which cause the reaction you had. Therefore, I'm not upset with you." Louis opens his eyes and when he sees the heated look of adornment in Harry's eyes, he almost lets out a cry. Harry is staring at him so fiercely that it makes Louis' head spin.

"Taylor isn't important to me and I don't understand why no one can comprehend that. But it's okay because I'll try harder to convince you otherwise. Louis, I've told you multiple times that I'm in love with you and I want you to never doubt that."

One of Harry's hand trails down to wrap around Louis' waist, pulling his body closer to Harry's. "You're everything I was looking for in a person and I believe you're my soulmate. We were destined to be together. I honestly believe that's true."

Louis breath hitches as he stares up at Harry, eyes starting to well up with tears at the raw honesty displayed in those green orbs. "I don't want anyone else but you by my side. I plan for us to mate because I can't imagine a day where you're not mine. Ever since I met you so many months ago, I was instantly drawn to you. I can't tell you why because I still don't understand it myself." Harry frowns as if deeply troubled.

"I've never felt this way before but then I met you and I realized how much I craved it." Louis' eyes are burning but not releasing any tears. He refuses to let any fall, not wanting Harry to stop talking. Harry frames Louis' cheek with his palm and licks over his lips, "You're worth so much more than you may believe and I won't let you go. I love you with everything in me that my body literally aches with the need to be with you."

Louis sniffles and presses his lips to Harry's clavicle, kissing it gently. "I love you so much Harry. It terrifies me how much I desire to be yours. My heart breaks with yours. My soul, just as restless as your own. I fall beside you, I understand your silence and you're not alone because I'm here for you. I know you better than anyone else does. We're connected as one unit."

Louis allows Harry to hide his face within his neck, hands running through soft curls as he feels the droplets of Harry's tears soaking through his shirt. "I thought I knew the sound of love until I heard your voice. And I thought I knew what it felt like until your hands touched mine." Louis breathes out shakily as he allows all of his feelings to flow out of him, body pressing against Harry's. "You are such an experience, more than any man that walks upon this earth. You are lightning striking the earth and your entire existence is electrifying."

Harry lifts his head and his lips meet Louis' in a desperate rush. His hands grasps his thighs tightly as he drops Louis down onto the bed, body covering his smaller one as their lips slide together. And as they lay in the bed, minds foggy with nothing but the feel of their bodies pressed together, Louis forgets to mention Damon and the incident that occurred. Oh how he will soon regret that.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has not been updated that much. Leave kudos and comment please! It really motivates me!

****"Louis wake up, it's time to get up." A soft voice rouses Louis from his peaceful slumber, arms immediately going above his head in a stretch. He releases a yawn before letting his limbs fall back down, keeping his eyes closed.

"Come on baby, get up."

Louis doesn't respond at first because he's comfortable and has no intention of waking up. His face is hidden against a soft pillow as he lays on his side, one leg hooked over Harry's body. His body is sated and heavy with contentment from what they did last night.

 

_Louis throws his bead back and gasps when Harry noses along his thigh, fingers moving to curl into the soft hair. Warm lips press against the tip of his cock, large hands holding his hips down when they jerk. "Please. Alpha, please." Louis begs while yanking on the curls._

_Harry hums happily at the pain and engulfs the tip, sucking on it gently which makes Louis cry out. The alpha lowers his head and takes in more of Louis' hard cock, eyelashes fluttering._

_"Fuck." Louis whines causing Harry to pop back up, hand wrapping around his length as he starts to tug on it. "Watch your language, princess. Don't be naughty or else I'll punish you."_

 

"Caprifoi?" Harry's voice breaks through Louis' reminiscing session. He runs the tip of his nose along Louis' jawline before nuzzling his neck, feeling unusually happy today. "Wake up." Finally Louis gives in and scoots closer, wrapping around Harry. He pulls the heavy blanket over both of them, tucking his face into Harry's chest. The alpha laughs and pulls Louis' body closer to his, kissing the top of his head.

"Caprifoi, you gotta wake up. We both have an early shift to go to." Harry murmurs as his large hand cards through fluffy brown hair making Louis purr in contentment. "I don't wanna go." Louis groans into his chest.

"Mm, you have to. If you do, I'll take you out on a date tonight." Harry offers as he presses a kiss to his temple. Louis lifts his head and blinks sleepily at the man, grinning tiredly, "Are you bribing me Mr. Styles?" He says teasingly making Harry crack a smile, cupping one of his cheeks. He gazes adoringly at the omega when he leans into his touch.

"Yes sir, I am. Is that a yes to the date?" Harry asks with a sparkling eyes. Louis hums and bites down on his lip, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Hm, I'd have to say that I do accept your offer of a proper date." Harry's smile widens and he leans down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good because if you had denied me you'd be in so much trouble." Harry growls and rolls them both of them over until Louis is on his back, Harry's body on top of his. Louis giggles softly and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Harry cups the side of his neck and deepens it, eyes fluttering as he appreciates the taste of his omega. After a moment Louis pulls away and brushes a stray curl from Harry's smoldering eyes.

"Hey." Harry rubbed his sides. "Shower with me?" Harry asks quietly while tracing circles on his skin. Louis loves morning showers almost as much as he loves Harry so he nods and wraps his entire body around Harry's. He hums and kisses Louis a little too hard for so early in the morning, but Louis caresses the side of his neck before thumbing over his protruding dimple.

"I'm attached to you now so you have to carry me to the bathroom." Louis says softly, his throat   
not ready to release the full range of his voice. He reaches up with his arms, awaiting to be lifted into the air.

"Of course my beloved, anything for you." Harry picks Louis up and lifts him into his arms, supporting the omega by grasping his thighs. Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's neck, breathing warm air across his skin. The alpha shuffles into the bathroom, using one arm to turn on the shower. He adjusts the handle until the water turns warm, placing Louis down on the ground.

"Arms up." Harry murmurs and Louis abides his demand, lifting his arms up. Harry pulls Louis shirt off and tosses it to the side before doing the same with his own. Harry bends to pull Louis' boxers down, their pants long forgotten, lost somewhere in the room. Louis shivers when he's exposed to the cool air but doesn't have to worry about that for long. Harry covers the omega with his own body and lifts him up again. Louis wraps his bare legs around Harry's waist, locking his arms around his neck.

The alpha steps into the shower and draws the curtains back, setting Louis down under the spray of warm water. He lets out a pleased hum and tips his head back, wetting his hair. "Feels good, baby?" Harry murmurs, hands sliding down the expanse of smooth skin. Louis nods his head and runs his fingers through his hair before wiping some water from his eyes.

"Yes, my body's feeling quite achy so the water is easing the tension." Louis leans into Harry's body when the man steps closer to him, kissing his collarbone. Harry frowns and places one hand on Louis' cheek, bending a little to look him in the eye.

"We didn't have sex yesterday, how is your body sore?" Harry asks in concern while caressing his hand over Louis' cheek. He leans into Harry's touch and flutters his eyelashes.

"That's true but you did finger me and these bad boys aren't exactly small," Louis says with a brow raised, turning his head to kiss Harry's fingers. "It didn't help that you used four of them." Harry smiles and leans down to press a kiss to Louis' lips, cupping one side of Louis' ass with one hand, yanking the omega closer to him.

"Caprifoi if you're sore from just my fingers, I'm excited to see how your body will react to my knot. It's much larger than these 'bad boys' as you like to call them."

"Harry!"

 

—

 

Louis grumbles as he trudges towards his office, face twisted in anger at the alpha who was following him with a smug grin. He unlocks the door and lets it swing open, shuffling towards his desk. "Caprifoi, are you upset with me?" Harry asks as he follows the omega and slides into the large chair before Louis could, tugging the boy into his lap. Louis huffs and crosses his arms, lips forming a pout.

"Yes, I'm very upset with you." Louis replies while turning his head to look away from the smiling alpha. Harry places a hand on the back of Louis' head and nudges his nose against Louis'. "Why are you upset?" Louis scoffs and pokes a finger into Harry's chest, pulling his face back so Harry can't distract him with a kiss. "You know exactly why I'm mad. You just couldn't keep your hands to yourself in the shower, could you? Now we're both late and Lachlan is going to fire me." Louis grumbles while poking Harry two more times.

Harry coos and grasps both sides of Louis' face, pressing their foreheads together. "Sweet omega, he won't fire you. You're the best at what you do and he would be dumb to do that." Harry leans in to gently kiss Louis' on the lips. "I'm sorry for not being able to control my wandering hands, I won't make you late again. Please forgive me?"

Louis bites his bottom lip and slides a hand through Harry's hair before he smiles. "You're too cute to be mad at, I forgive you. Now shoo, I have work to get done. And you need to go save some lives." Louis slides off Harry's lap, the alpha following him. He nudges Harry forward and pecks his shoulder because that's the closest body part Louis can reach.

"I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Harry stops by Louis' door, not moving until Louis makes eye contact with him. "Alright?" Louis laughs when Harry grabs his chin between two fingers and forces their eyes to meet, the blue and green clashing.

"Yes Harry, I'll eat lunch with you." Louis assures, rolling his eyes fondly before pushing at the hard chest. Harry hums and leans in to drop a kiss onto Louis' small nose. "I love you." Harry murmurs causing Louis to melt and he smiles sweetly, touching Harry's chin. "And I love you, Harry."

With a boyish grin, Harry salutes Louis and walks down the hall towards his assigned ward of the day. Louis bites the tip of his finger and lets out a happy giggle, feeling incredibly giddy. The omega makes his way back towards his desk and sits down, turning on the computer. He grabs his glasses from his bags and puts them on, typing in his password.

A knock sounds through the room and Louis glances up before looking back at his computer screen. "What do you want?" He clicks on a document and scans over the first paragraph as Taylor shuffles from foot to foot. "I just.. I want to apologize." She manages to get out, clearing her throat afterwards. Louis raises a brow and lets go of his mouse, resting his elbow on his desk. 

"For?"

She clears her throat again and purses her lips when the strong smell of Harry's scent wafts off of Louis' body. "For how I behaved. It was childish of me and I apologize." Louis swallows and takes his glasses off, putting them down on the desk. "Yes, it was childish but I guess I can say I understand why." Louis says with a shrug and leans back into his chair. "Harry's an angel and I would envy the person who could've took him before I did." He admits quietly, tapping his fingers against the desk.

Taylor sighs and rubs her temples, leaning against the doorway. "He never showed any interest in me for the three years we've been working here together. But then you came along and he was hooked from the moment he met you." She tips her head against the wood and frowns, "He never use to smile you know? And then one day he was talking about you and he broke into the biggest smile, eyes literally shining. Everyone was incredibly shocked. But I had already knew that he cared for you. And that nothing would stop him from pursuing you and I got jealous."

Louis bites down on his lip as Taylor speaks, feeling his heart flutter at the image of Harry smiling. "But I realize now that I have to grow up and be a better woman. Harry is your soulmate, anyone can see that. It just took me awhile to accept that. So.. I'm sorry." Louis stands up from his chair and makes his way towards Taylor, stopping in front of the beta. He holds a hand out to her and she pauses for a moment before firmly grasping it.

"Let bygones by bygones. Everyone makes mistakes and I forgive you for your actions." Louis tells her with a tiny grin. Taylor smiles small and nods her head in thanks, dropping her hand. "Take care of him okay? He deserves the world... he deserves someone like you."

Louis is taken back by Taylor's confession, staring at her retreating back in shock. Never has she ever said something so kind before. It feels like the Twilight Zone. With a shake of his head Louis turns back around and heads to his desk for the third time, sitting down in his chair. Hopefully, he can get some work done now. He puts his glasses back on and places his hand on his mouse, starting to read over the privacy policy.

"Hey Lou!"

"For God's sake, I can't get anything done around here!"

Niall pouts and sits down on Louis' couch, crossing his legs. "I haven't seen you in forever and this is how you treat me? How cruel of you." Louis rolls his eyes and starts to type a email to Lachlan regarding the amount of supplies needed for the next haul. "I saw you the day before yesterday." Louis says dismissively while doing calculations in his head.

Niall groans, "Yes! That was forever ago!" The brunette gets up and walks over to Louis' desk, leaning on his hands. "So how are things with Harry? You talk to him yet?" Louis hums and nods his head, cursing when he accidentally deletes a sentence. "We spoke last night. He came over and we cleared things up, nothing to worry about."

Louis tucks some hair behind his ear and turns his head to look into the drawer to his left. Suddenly a finger is poking into his neck making Louis hiss when there is a throbbing pain. "Why is there a hickey on your neck? What happened last night hmm?" Niall asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows as Louis touched the hickey he was unaware he had.

"We didn't have sex last night, okay? And that's all I'm going to tell you." Louis says while pushing Niall's hand away when he tries to touch it again. He whines and lays his head on Louis' desk, pouting at his friend. "But all the juicy details?" Louis shakes his head and throws a notepad at Niall's face, chuckling when the omega yelps. "No details. Now go away, everyone keeps bothering me. I have work to do and so do you. If you'd like to keep your job then I suggest you start actually doing it."

Niall huffs and tosses the notepad back at Louis, running away before the small lad could cause him harm. "You're no fun!" Louis sighs and pinches his nose before turning his attention back to the computer, focusing on the task in front of him.

"Louis—"

Louis chucks his pencil holder – with the pencils still in there – at the door and lets out a frustrated yell, "I quit!"

 

—

 

A yawn slips past his lips as he leaves his office, hands coming up to rub at his tired eyes. He finally got to do most of his work as well as coordinate a new schedule for shifts. It's his lunch break and Louis is excited to see his alpha. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, turning around a corner. He swipes his card and listens for the click before pushing open the door.

His stomach growls loudly and Louis places a hand on top of it. He didn't get to eat anything but a granola bar thanks to Harry's wandering hands. Louis didn't realize how hungry he really was until now. "Hi Louis." A passing doctor greets him and Louis smiles at her, waving at her politely.

"Good afternoon, Amelia."

She smiles at him once more before slipping into a room. He twists his wrist and looks down at his watch, Harry should already be waiting for him at the entrance. "Louis." A hand catches his wrist and he spins around to face a smiling Damon. Louis heart drops and he quickly wrenches his hand out of his grip.

"What are you doing here?" He asks incredulously, backing away when Damon steps closer. Louis takes a step back but Damon doesn't seem to care for space as he continues to move forward.

"I came to see you, you're my omega so what's wrong with that. I missed you baby, didn't you miss me too?" Damon pouts and moves to grab Louis' arm but the omega quickly dodges him.

"You need to leave or I'll call security. This is fucking harassment. I'm not your omega and I already have an alpha." Louis hisses while using his card to unlock another door, opening it. Damon's hand grips his wrist tightly enough to bruise and Louis turns his head to meet his glare, wincing at the pain. "Stop fucking with me Louis! You can't walk away from me when I'm not done talking to you, you little bitch. I was kind enough to come see you and you treat me like this? How fucking ungrateful."

Damon leans in with a scowl as he stares into Louis' eyes. Louis whimpers in fear and tries to pull back but Damon grips his head. Louis feels his phone ring in his pocket and knows it has to be Harry. "Leave me alone, Damon. I don't want you and I don't belong to you." Louis hisses while pushing against his chest.

"You—"

"Is there an issue here, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis lets out a sigh of relief when he hears the voice of Alvero, Chief security guard . "Yes! Please escort this man out of the building, he's harassing me." Louis begs while trying to get out of Damon's grip. Damon growls and doesn't look at Alvero when he speaks. "He's lying. I'm just having a nice conversation with my omega so scram."

Alvero glances at Louis who looks at him with tearful eyes. "I don't think so asshole." Alvero grabs Damon by his shirt and yanks him off of Louis. The alpha lets out a louder growl and tries to fight off the man but is unable to break free. Louis wipes his eyes and sniffles as he watches Alvero drag Damon towards the exit.

"This isn't over Louis!" Damon shouts before he's thrown out of the building. The door shuts and Alvero adjusts his tie before turning around. "Mr. Tomlinson, do I need to put him on the banned list?" He asks while handing Louis a tissue from the pack he carries in his pocket.

Louis nods and dries his tears, staring up at Alvero thankfully. "Yes, please. Thank you so much for helping me. That man's name is Damon Voltaire." Alvero nods and writes down his name on his hand with a pen, bowing respectfully to Louis. "I'll put him on the list and get his picture from the cameras. He won't step foot in this hospital again."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Louis says before Alvero walks away. The omega exhales deeply before scurrying down the hall to get to the cafeteria, desperately needing to see Harry. His phone vibrates again and Louis shakily pulls it out of his pocket. He presses the green button and brings it up to his ear. "Louis—"

"Meet me by the car please, I want to go to the cafe for lunch." Louis immediately requests, needing to tell Harry what happened outside of the hospital so they don't cause a scene.

"Yeah of course, baby. You'll tell me why you're so late, right?" He questions. Louis can hear the sound of wind and knows Harry is already outside. He quickly walks to the stairs, not wanting to waste time with the elevator and shoves the door open.

"Yes, I will. I'm almost outside." Louis says while racing down the stairway that leads to the parking lot. He hangs up before Harry can say another word and searches around the lot for Harry's car. He spots the Alpha standing by the black Adui and rushes over to him. Harry frowns as he sees the panicked look on Louis' face and bolts forward to meet his omega halfway, catching Louis when he jumps into Harry's arms.

"Caprifoi, what is wrong?" Harry asks worriedly as Louis breathes rapidly from his run. Louis inhales quick bursts of cool air as Harry buries his face into Louis' neck. The alpha freezes when he recognizes the familiar stench of Damon. He stiffens and Louis immediately wraps both his arms and legs around the alpha, hiding his face into Harry's shoulder. "Where is he?" Harry growls as he attempts to detach Louis from his body.

"He's gone! Alvero saw him harassing me and helped me." Louis tries to explain while struggling to keep his grip on Harry. "Harry stop! Please don't go after him." Harry grumbles and pulls Louis off his body, fingers curling into fists as he tries to follow Damon's scent. But Louis clings onto his arm, tears falling down his cheeks. Harry's body was shaking with rage.

"You can't go after him Harry!" Louis pleads causing Harry to whip around. "Why not!?" The alpha's voice booms, scaring the omega as he jumps. Harry immediately feels guilty, bowing his head apologetically.

"If you hurt him you could get in trouble and I can't lose you! What if the police get involved? Harry please.." Louis' voice cuts off into a sob and Harry's face softens. His hands uncurl and he instantly engulfs Louis into a hug, pressing the omega's face into his neck before scenting him. Louis cries unashamed as he clutches onto Harry, body shivering from the cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I just—I wasn't there to protect you and I'm so mad at myself." Harry whispers as he carries Louis towards the car.

"It's okay, I just g-got a little scared." Louis murmurs back, cheek pressed to Harry's shoulder. "I'm sorry for not telling you what I'm about to tell you. But he called me yesterday while you were at work and I blocked him. I meant to tell you, I really did but after what happened.. I had forgotten."

Louis sniffles and Harry tugs on his hair to make the omega's head tilt back. "It's fine, caprifoi. You told me now and that's what matters." Harry places Louis down in front of the passenger side, brushing his hair back. "What did he say to you?" Louis pouts and leans into Harry's touch when the large hand cups his cheek.

"Can I tell you when we get off? I'm really hungry and I don't like talking about this in a public place." Harry purses his lips before nodding his head in agreement. "Fine, we'll talk tonight. After our date." Harry says while tucking a piece of hair behind Louis' ear.

Louis bites down on his bottom lip before looking down. "Actually.. could we not go on a date tonight?" Louis asks cautiously, pausing when Harry's face crumbles. He gazes at his omega, fingers twitching with the urge to reach out for him. "Are you upset with me?" Louis asks and rubs his eyes with one hand.

Harry bows his head and reaches both hands out to clutch at Louis' wrists, swallowing hard. "Omega please—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, please don't be mad at me." Louis blinks when Harry gets onto his knees, his face pressing against his stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please. I won't raise my voice again."

Fingers tangle in Harry's curls and Louis shakes his head as he holds Harry close to him. "I'm not upset with you, alpha. Please stand, I don't want your pants to get dirty. I don't want to go on this date because I'm already exhausted and I want to spend the night in with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's okay with me. I would like that." Harry says after a moment, his fingers curling around Louis' wrists. Harry rises and Louis cups his cheeks, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Harry wraps his arms around Louis and kisses back, eyes fluttering shut. Louis touches Harry's neck and pulls away slowly.

"We have enough time to get a sandwich before our lunch break is over. Let's go." Louis says with a soft smile. Harry presses another kiss to Louis' lips. "Anything for you, caprifoi."

 

—

 

The door swings open and Louis walks through it, dropping his bag at the front of the door. Harry follows him inside and closes the door, locking it afterwards. "Are you hungry? We still have that leftover pasta." Louis asks while trying to walk towards the kitchen but is stopped by Harry's hand.

"No. I want to talk about what he said." Harry demands while pulling Louis with him towards the stairs. Louis raises his eyebrows and shuffles behind Harry, wondering how this somehow became a tradition. Both men undress until they are in their boxers but Louis snags Harry's shirt and pulls it on. Harry leads Louis to the bed and slides into it, wrapping Louis in his arms. Louis shifts a few times before settling in his lap, head resting on his shoulder. "Where do I start..." Louis says with a sigh, closing his eyes.

"From the beginning."

"Well I was walking down the hall to meet with you but he grabbed my wrist. When I turned he was smiling at me and asked me if I missed him. He called me his omega and got really close to my face. I pulled away from him and said I wasn't his and that I had an alpha." Harry's chest starts to rumble but he tries his hardest to not move, clenching his jaw. "He called me names which I didn't appreciate and he hurt me when he gripped me too hard. He told me that I needed to stop fucking with him."

Louis swallows as he recalls the blazing look in Damon's eyes. "It was really scary. I thought he was going to hit me but Alvero came and helped me." Harry presses his nose to Louis' shoulder and breathes in deeply, attempting to calm down with his scent. "Where else did he touch you?"

Louis bites his lip as he tries to think. "Just my wrist I think." Louis pulls his arm out from where it was hidden, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up. The fabric moves to reveal a dark bruise and Harry sits up so quickly that it jostles Louis.

"Louis, why didn't you tell me about this!?" Harry asks in shock as he examines the mark. Louis frowns and turns his hand around to see more of it. It goes all the way around his small wrist and it's a dark purplish blue that Louis just realized was throbbing painfully.

"I-I didn't really notice. I'm sorry."

Harry can feel his anger teetering on the edge of destruction and he quickly let's go of Louis, closing his eyes. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't go after him and kill him with my bare hands." Louis shuffles on Harry's lap and straddles it, pressing kisses across his jaw. "Because I need you here with me and not in jail for murder. If you leave, I don't think I can handle it. I need you by my side at all times." Louis tells him truthfully.

Harry gulps and tips his head to reveal more skin for Louis to kiss, hands clutching his hips. "I swear to God Louis, if he contacts you again or tries to see you, you will call me and I will go after him. Trust me when I say I won't get caught." Harry's hand grasps Louis' and he presses a hard kiss to his lips before pulling back, looking at Louis expectantly. "I promise I will." Louis assures him with soft eyes that seems to be looking into Harry's soul.

The alpha seems pleased with Louis' response and slides his hands to cup Louis' ass, swiftly dropping him down onto his back. Harry slides between his legs as soon as Louis spreads them, leaning to press wet lips to his throat. Louis gasps and arches his back, moving to rest both hands on Harry's shoulder. "Alpha.." Louis whines, making Harry growl lowly. He nips at Louis' skin, rocking his hips down against Louis' hips. The smaller of the two let's out a moan as his head rolls to the side, allowing Harry access to his soft spot.

"Don't ever forget that you are  _my_  omega."


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter was not updated.

****The group of five were walking down the street on a cold Saturday afternoon, the chilly air breezing past them. Louis was pressed to Harry's side, arm wrapped around him as they make their way to the light show. Every year, two weeks before Christmas, there's a huge lighting ceremony in town square with a large Christmas tree. The five men had just gotten off work after a long day at the hospital, fingertips bitten red from the cold.

"Fuck, why is it so cold?" Zayn grumbles while pulling his scarf up to cover his face, stuffing his hands in his pockets afterwards. Niall leans up and presses a soft kiss to his cheekbone, rubbing a gloved thumb over the same area afterwards. Zayn smiles at him and presses a light kiss to his lips before straightening up.

Louis hums after a moment and raises his eyebrows, glancing at Zayn momentarily. The alpha glances back at him in mild curiosity. "Hmm, I don't know bud maybe because it's winter?" Louis replies sassily causing Zayn to stick up his middle finger at the annoyed man. The action makes Louis roll his eyes.

Harry pinches Louis' side making the omega yelp in surprise, lips instantly forming a pout. Harry bends to kiss the side of his head before murmuring in his ear. "Stop being rude. What's wrong with you today? You keep getting smart with people." Louis sighs heavily and turns his head so his nose is pressed to Harry's arm, breathing in deeply before pulling back.

"Just stressed with work. Some of my nurses are not doing their job correctly and thinks life is a fucking joke which means I might have to terminate a few of them with Lachlan's order." Louis pauses as he rubs his temple with one hand. "Which means all my stations are gonna be understaffed. Therefore, I'll have to step in for a lot of things." Louis explains to Harry, huffing in frustration as he watches Niall, Zayn, and Liam whisper to each other.

"Caprifoi, you're chief nursing officer. You don't have to step in, you're busy enough with meetings with administration, the paperwork, the budgeting for the nurses and many other things." Harry rubs his hand up and down Louis' back reassuringly, feeling bad for his distressed omega.

"H, I can't just leave my nurses to fend for themselves. I need to step in and help them out, they need a leader to physically be there with them along the way, you know? I can't hide in my office and mope about paperwork and board meetings when I could be out there in the field assisting you and other doctors in saving lives."

Harry listens to Louis intently, admiring the passion that Louis carries along with him about his job. He truly deserves the role of chief nurse and Harry will be damned if anyone was to doubt his boy. "You're inspiring baby, I'm really proud of you. Keep up the good work. It may seem tough now but time is your best friend." Harry tells him, knowing that it's what Louis needs to hear right now.

The boy smiles as he rests his head on Harry's shoulder, already seeming less tense since he released those pent up emotions. Harry tilts his head and cranes his neck to kiss Louis on the lips, the omega leaning up into it.

"If you guys are done being lovey dovey, the three of us want to stop by that coffee shop. Niall wants some hot chocolate." Liam calls out to the pair, catching their attention. His hand briefly waving towards the cafe close by to them. Louis pulls away from Harry and quietly scoops up a handful of snow, cupping it in his hands before he jogs up to Niall.

He links arms with the blonde as he smiles widely. Niall smiles back at him completely oblivious to the attack waiting for him. "Bit cold there, Ni?" Louis asks him sweetly, waiting for his response. The blonde boy nods his head and pouts his lips, his cheeks tinged red from the icy air.

"I'm freezing my balls off mate, fucking hate the winter–" Niall gets cut off by a mouthful of snow, spluttering as he swallows some of it by accident. Louis immediately buckles over with laughter, one hand over his stomach. Harry rushes forward and grabs his boyfriend by the arm, "Behave or you'll get punished when we get home." Harry hisses into Louis' ear, bringing a hand down to smack his ass as a promise of what's to come if he doesn't stop.

Louis grips onto Harry's shirt, jerking a bit when he feels the slap on his right ass cheek, immediately pressing into Harry's side. He stays in Harry's hold but can't help the giggles that still escape him. Niall's reaction was priceless and it was all worth it in the end.

"Louis!" Niall shrieks as Liam helps him wipe away the snow, glaring at the laughing omega hidden behind Harry's tall frame. Zayn brushes some snow off Niall's upper lip, trying not to laugh at what just happened. Niall looks so cute when he's red and flustered. Zayn starts to smirk at the memory of the last time Niall was like that.

He shakes his thoughts away and allows for Niall to bury himself into his chest, holding the boy close. He slides a hand to Niall's lower back and pulls the blonde even closer to his body. Liam readjusts Niall's hat and kisses the back of his neck with cold lips before straightening up. Niall pulls himself from Zayn's grip after a moment, turning to face Louis.

"I'm sorry, Ni! I couldn't help it." Louis wheezes in between his laughs, burying his face into Harry's coat. The taller man rolls his eyes fondly and cages his arms around the boy, refocusing his attention on Niall. The Irish lad picks up a ball of snow and aims at Louis before launching. He laughs maliciously as he watches it fly towards the unsuspecting male. But unfortunately for Niall, his aim was shit and the snowball went smack into Harry's face, causing the man to jerk back in shock.

"Shit Harry I'm sorry! That was meant to be for Louis." Niall apologies, whining when Liam flicks him in the ear for being troublesome. Louis looks up at his disgruntled alpha, giggling quietly before helping him brush off the snow, kissing away wet droplets. Harry grumbles and blinks away a drop of snow from his eyelashes.

"Go home, sinners! No one wants to see you fags." A voice calls out making all five men freeze. Louis turns his head to see a smirking jackass walking down the street with a girl, eyes trained on the couple. Anger starts to bubble up inside Louis but before he could do anything Harry is already stepping forward. Louis watches in shock as Harry tries to go after the man and immediately locks his arms around Harry.

"What the fuck did you say asshole? Come say it to my face you piece of shit! Go fuck yourself." Harry shouts angrily while the guy blows him a kiss, flipping him off. Harry tries to rip himself from Louis' hold and succeeds due to his alpha strength. Zayn rushes forward and pushes a hand against Harry's shoulder, pushing the angry man further into Louis' hold. He knows Louis is the only one who can calm Harry down right now. Louis rewraps his arms around Harry and kisses his shoulder.

"H, calm down please."

"Let me go Liam! The asshole deserves to get his ass kicked." Louis can hear Niall grunt and he looks up to see Liam also restraining Niall who attempted to chase after the guy. Louis' attention snaps back to Harry when he feels the alpha slip from his hold. He leaps forward to catch him again, spinning around to face Harry.

Zayn steps back and allows Louis to calm Harry, making his way to his two mates. He slides an arm around Niall's waist and kisses him deeply, effectively distracting the omega. Liam sighs in relief as he worries about Niall's unusual amount of strength. He almost escaped Liam. He'll have to worry about that later.

"Baby it's okay, shh calm down. Don't let it get to you, alright? He's nothing to us," Louis tries to appease the angry wolf, resting his forehead against Harry's while pulling him closer. He can feel Harry's body shaking with fury, fingers gripping onto Louis' coat tightly. Tears threaten to spill over as Harry sniffles, staring into Louis' eyes while Louis whispers sweet words to calm him down.

He feels pathetic for crying over something like this but Harry hates people like that. To say such horrible things to someone you don't know is horrendous. And Louis was here, he heard all of that. He doesn't deserve that.

"I love you H, I don't want to see you so upset. Who cares what he thinks? It's just us right now, alright? Me and you forever." Louis tells him softly, brushing his fingers through soft hair damp from the snow.  Harry clears his throat and nods his head a bit, moving forward and presses his face against Louis' neck. Arms slide around him and Harry holds his boy close to his body, kissing the side of his head while closing his eyes.

Niall has finally calmed down a few minutes after Harry did, accepting the kisses that Liam and Zayn gives him. He wraps his arms around Liam's waist underneath the brown jacket he's wearing, nuzzling his nose into the middle of his chest. Zayn lets out a heavy sigh through his nose, running a hand through Niall's hair. The omega leans into his touch and mewls softly, loving his alpha's touch.

"Let's go the coffee shop, okay guys? Then we'll go enjoy the lights show before going back to our place." Zayn suggests while rubbing Liam's back since he was the closest to him, smiling at his friends. Everybody agrees with him as they set out towards the coffee shop a few blocks down. Zayn's phone beeps and he pulls it out to see the notification, smiling when it's a message from his mom. He met up with her few days ago when he had a day off because he needed her help. It was something he really needed and he already misses her.

**Momma (6:35pm)**   
**The ring is so beautiful. Niall will love it, I'm so proud of you and Liam. Tell me how he reacts! Just to let you know, I want to be a Grandma before I get too old.**

Zayn grins and places a hand on the back of Liam's neck, catching his attention. Liam turns away from where he was looking at Niall, eyes falling on the phone. Liam reads over the message and his lips curl into a wide smile. He laughs at the last part and shakes his head at Trisha, leaning in to kiss Zayn's lips gently. "Your mom is so funny." He murmurs while Zayn drops a kiss to his jaw, finger rubbing over his cheekbone.

"She is but that's why we love her." Liam hums in agreement before Niall beckons for his two alphas, wanting their attention again. Zayn watches as Liam wraps his arms around Niall, lifting him up as he spins him around. Niall laughs and grips onto Liam's neck, giggles filling the air. The pure joy etched on Niall's face when he meets Zayn's gaze is enough to make his heart pound. He can't wait to call Niall his husband.

Zayn gets knocked out of his thoughts when he runs into a table, stumbling over his feet before catching himself, eyes wide from shock. He can hear Louis and Niall bursting into laughter, unashamed that they are in public as they laugh like a bunch of idiots. He rolls his eyes and huffs, mumbling about how he needs to get new friends and a better mate while Liam and Harry smile in amusement, watching their dumb omegas.

"Okay I'll go in and order for everybody, what do you guys want?" Niall asks, breaking the laugher as he wipes away stray tears. Liam tells him that he'll go in with him, looking at the rest of the boys for their orders. Harry hums as he thinks, tapping his fingers against Louis' leg. "I'd like a peppermint hot chocolate please." Louis requests politely while sliding his hand up and down Harry's side.

Harry perks up and nods his head at Niall, letting him know he also wants one as well. Niall quickly types down the two orders while waiting for Zayn to recite his. "Uh, I want a white mocha hot chocolate please, baby." He requests while sitting down on one of the outside chairs, covered by the bonnet over their heads. Niall nods his head in response before turning on his heel, walking towards the door.

Louis notices the frozen banana peel someone left on the ground before anyone else does and opens his mouth to tell Niall but it's too late. Niall lets out a strangled scream when he slips on the banana peel, closing his eyes when he feels his body fall backwards. The other four men stare in astonishment as Niall hits the ground.

Thankfully, his large backpack breaks his fall so he's unharmed. Zayn is the first to break the shocked silence as a gasp slips past his lips. He rushes forward and helps Niall up but can't help the chortle that leaves his mouth. Liam steps in and brushes excess snow off Niall's back and gives Zayn a look for laughing. But the alpha throws his hands up in surrender.

"He actually slipped on a banana peel! I can't help it, it's pretty funny." He exclaims, hazel eyes gazing upon the pouting omega clinging on him. Louis lets out a boisterous laugh, head tipping back so it hits against Harry's chest. He hears Harry smile before he sees it, glancing back at the man before looking back at Niall.

"I'm honestly impressed." Harry says with an amused smile, fingers sliding up and down the expanse of Louis' thigh. Liam is the only one to not laugh, letting out a huff instead. He continues to help Niall brush off the dirt and snow stuck to him, picking up his – thankfully – unharmed phone and slides it into Niall's coat pocket.

"Be worried instead." Liam snaps , tossing a glare at the other two men who are having a giggling fit. Zayn clicks his tongue and touches Liam's chin to calm him. Louis snorts and snaps his fingers, shaking his head in disbelief. Harry buries his face into Louis' neck, hiding the little snickers that escape him.

"But still.. what a huge slip." Zayn says with wide eyes, watching Niall childishly kick the banana peel away from him, almost slipping again if it weren't for Zayn's hands holding him steady. Liam immediately scolds his younger mate, cupping his red cheek and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Zayn assures Niall that Liam isn't mad, telling the brunette that it was extremely entertaining.

"No kidding. It was seamless, from slip to crash. Thank god for that giant bag he lugs around." Harry comments, knotting his fingers with Louis' as they cuddled together for warmth. Louis tips his head to the side to allow Harry access to his neck so he can kiss the warm skin there. Harry presses a kiss to his pulse, feeling the throb underneath his cold lips.

"Not many people can pull off a move like that." Louis admits while watching Liam check Niall's body for injuries as the blonde boy waves him off with a wide smile. Zayn sighs in defeat at Liam's actions and knocks his forehead against Niall's. Niall smiles at his alpha cutely and apologizes for worrying him, kissing Zayn's plump lips. Zayn turns his attention back to Louis as what he had just said registers in his mind.

"Yeah, the only other one skillful enough to do something like that.." Zayn trails off as both him and Louis turn their attention to Harry. Harry freezes as his eyes widen, gaze flickering back and forth between the two men, "... Is you, Harry." The curly haired lad scoffs as he squeezes Louis' hand, cheeks reddening from the embarrassment of how true that statement is. Zayn and Louis cackles while Harry huffs, pulling his body away from Louis. He crosses his arms and pouts his pink lips, rolling his eyes.

Liam and Niall who are lost in their own world, pay no mind to the trio, instead talking amongst themselves about how Niall needs to be more careful of where he is walking. "That's not true! When have I ever slipped on a banana peel in my entire life." Harry exclaims, staring at the two laughing hyenas. When he gets no reply he grumbles and attempts to walk away but fails when he slips on a patch of ice, falling to the ground. Niall bursts into laughter when he sees the tall lanky lad fall, tears welling up in his eyes as Louis gets up to help his clumsy boyfriend.

Liam covers his mouth with one hand to contain the snort begging to come out. Harry groans and allows for Louis to help him up, brushing himself off. He blushes in embarrassment while Louis runs a hand through his disheveled hair, giggling into his ear when Harry leans down to kiss his cheek. Zayn shakes his head with parted lips, bringing a hand to his cheek as he leans his elbow against the table. "Harry, your skills are frightening. How did you manage to do that?"

"Shut up, I did it on purpose."

"Yeah sure you did, Haz."

Louis ignores Liam who was still laughing and helps his boyfriend brush off any excess dirt, checking his face for any visible bruising. He lets out a pleased hum when he sees no harm done to the beautiful face, fretting worriedly over the idiot alpha.

"I have had my breath taken away twice in the last ten minutes." Zayn finally remarks after watching Harry assure Louis that he is in fact fine and not dying. Niall's laughter finally dies down as he wipes away tears, leaning into Liam's side. Louis walks with Harry back to the table Zayn is sitting at. He settles down on the mans lap when Harry sits down and pulls Harry's jacket over his own body, snuggling closer to Harry's chest.

"We're the stupidest people in this world. That's something I'm sure of."

Everyone silently agrees with Liam. Niall gets up and announces that he'll still get the drinks despite being badly wounded by the surprise attack of the banana peel, dragging Liam along with him. "Do you think he's okay in the head?" Harry asks out loud in wonder, making Zayn burst into chuckles, nose scrunching up as he covers his face. He's not at all offended because Zayn and Liam have wondered this themselves.

Louis watches the two of them joke around, occasionally looking up at Harry so he would kiss his forehead, fingers gripping onto the coat he's cuddled into. He couldn't feel any happier than right at this moment.

 

—

 

"That was amazing!" Louis cries out as they walk up the driveway to the house, buzzing with energy from the brilliant light show.

"I know! I wasn't expecting the fireworks and I was so shook when the first boom echoed through the air. I almost pissed myself!" Niall says excitedly, bouncing on his toes while Zayn unlocks the door. The five men huddle into the cold house, shivering from the chilly air.

"Fuck, it's freezing in here. Don't we have heat?" Liam asks while they pull off their coats and wet shoes, shaking his hair to get some water out. Zayn shakes his head and places his keys on the table in the hall.

"No Li, remember the heat's been cut off because there was a fuck up with the bills." He explains. Liam hits himself in the head as he remembers the fit he threw over the phone with the company. How could he have forgotten? Louis spots the space heater in the corner and rushes to it. Zayn sits down on his recliner and grabs the book he was reading earlier at work during his break, eyes flickering to Louis.

"That's broken, Louis." He tells him, causing Niall's head to snap around.

"What do you mean it's broken?" Louis proclaims, Harry peeking over Louis' shoulder at the space heater. Zayn looks up from his book and glances at the silver object, shrugging his shoulders. Liam kneels down in front of it and tries to turn it on, confirming that it is indeed broken when it doesn't turn on. "It was working fine yesterday. Z, did you break it?"

"No I didn't, if I had I would have told you." He explains before returning his attention to the book in his hands. Louis shivers as a cold breeze comes through, slipping himself under Harry's arm for warmth. Harry pulls him closer and rests his chin on top of his head, rocking them back and forth slowly. Louis buries his face into Harry's chest and allows for his warmth to transfer to Louis. He loves cuddling Harry.

"I can fix it! Leave this to me!" Niall yells holding up a random selection of tools. Harry refrains from commenting on why Niall carries them around in his bag and instead focuses on warming up his freezing boyfriend.

"I'm skeptical about this but if the imbecile can really fix it then well.." Louis trails off and tips his head up, asking Harry for a kiss which he gets a second later. They kiss for a few seconds before Louis pulls away at the sound of Niall clanking around with the tools. Liam pouts and peeks at what Niall is doing with the space heater, eyes scanning over the wires.

"Don't call him that, he just needs a little help sometimes that's all. But can you actually fix this, Ni?" He places his hand on Niall's shoulder and squeezes it gently, pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Niall turns his body around to face the three men standing behind him and grins darkly. "Am I allowed to alter it?"

Harry clears his throat and shakes his head, his arms tightening around Louis' body as the smaller boy shifts uncomfortably at the sight of Niall's smile. "Nope." Zayn pipes in while flipping the page over, eyes following the words on the paper. Niall groans in annoyance at being shot down, turning back around to the contraption.

He ignores Liam's suggestion to just fix it normally. He bats Liam's hands away and wiggles in his spot where he's crouched in front of the machine. Liam refrains from growling, instead placing a hand on the back of Niall's neck to reprimand him. The omega whimpers and kisses Liam's cheek before turning around.

"Don't worry! I'm just gonna set it up so it has a fixed temperature of 150 degrees Fahrenheit." Niall smiles proudly at his decision and continues his work. Harry raises his eyebrows and rubs his hand up and down Louis' back. Seriously, is Niall missing a few brain cells? Either way, he's a riot and Harry likes having him around.

"Don't." Harry says simply, nuzzling his nose against the cold skin of Louis' neck. Pressing a wet kiss to one of the fading hickeys Harry left a week ago. Louis hums as a tingle of warmth spreads down his spine at the feel of Harry's lips on his skin, silently asking him not to stop. He licks his lips and watches Niall decide what tool he should use.

"That's too hot." Louis comments next after a moment while tipping his head to the side to give Harry better access to his neck. Liam places his hands on Niall's shoulders again and whispers pleas to just fix it normally, sighing in relief when he finally agrees. He drops his head down onto Niall's back for a second before pulling away to allow him space to work. 

Zayn shifts in his chair when Liam falls onto his lap, kissing his cheek. He flips the page again as he bites back his fond smile. These four men will be the death of him, that's something he's always been aware of since he met them. 

"I have to give you props, mate. You're wicked talented with fixing things." Louis tells Niall from where he's cuddled up next to Harry an hour later, heat coming off from the now working space heater. Niall grins proudly and adjusts his head on Liam's lap, giving Louis' a thumbs up. He shifts his legs that were resting on Zayn's lap, squirming to get comfortable.

"Thanks man! Next time I  _will_  actually set the fixed temperature to 150 degrees, maybe more."

"No, Niall." Everyone in the room says in unison, making the boy pout at the denial, twisting to hide his face in Liam's firm stomach. Louis grins and leans forward away from Harry to place his empty cup of hot chocolate on the table where the other ones reside. He settles down on the couch, resting his head in the crook of Harry's arm from where it lays wrapped around Louis' shoulder. Louis places his hand on Harry's and holds it as he leans into Harry's side, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be silly and fluffy minus the little scene with the guy. But I hope you all enjoyed it and tell me what you think about their playfulness. Thank you so much for the feedback.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the triad and how they came to be. Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has been updated.

****Liam was late. He was so _so_  late. Lachlan was going to be pissed at him. It's his first day as a trainer and he's already late. With a sigh Liam races down the lobby, going straight to the elevator. "What are you in a rush for?" Liam hears a voice behind him ask. He turns to see Harry, his close friend, standing behind him. They did their training together at Rose Valley.

Both were at the top of their class and were competing for permanent placement in the hospital. Because of that, they had become arch nemesis. But that soon developed into a close friendship after Harry saved Liam's ass during their first surgery. Liam had froze at the sight of the blood, his nerves frying but Harry was quick. He successfully removed the kidney without a hitch. It was because of that incident that he didn't get eliminated on the spot. Eventually, Liam and Harry were both given a permanent position at Rose Valley because Lachlan believed they worked well together. But now Liam was late and he was sure Lachlan was gonna have his ass.

"I'm late and I shouldn't be and Lachlan is—"

"Lachlan is what?" A third voice pipes in. Both men turn to face their boss, bowing respectfully to the alpha. Lachlan shakes his head when he sees the two men bow, having told them so many times before that they don't have to do that anymore. "Good morning." They say in unison, head lifting to meet his gaze. Lachlan was smiling small, his brow raised.

"Liam."

"Yes, sir."

"Why are you late?"

Liam grimaces, "I overslept and then my car broke down. I ran to the bus stop and just barely made it and then I ran here but slipped on the ice and cracked my phone. So I spent a few minutes mourning that loss." Liam tells him sorrowfully as he remembers that devastating event. Harry tries to hide his laughter but fails miserably at Liam's face. Lachlan clicks his tongue before moving past the distraught Alpha, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it happen again. Now, go train the new doctor I assigned you."

"Yes, sir."

Lachlan walks away and Liam swats at his laughing friend, chest rumbling. "Shut up or I swear I'll rip your fucking eyes out." He growls at the curly haired man. Harry holds his hands up, "Ohh, I'm so scared. What's really interesting is the idea of how you'll succeed in ripping my eyes out. Will it hurt me?" He asks in curiosity, his head tilting to the side. Liam rolls his eyes and shoves at the alpha, pressing on the arrow.

"You're an idiot, why are we friends?"

"I don't know why are? I theorize that it may be because of our first surgery but I'm not sure. It's just a hypothesis."

"You literally make no fucking sense at all. I hope Taylor gets to you."

Harry cringes as a shudder rushes through him at the sound of the Beta's name. "She is dangerously obsessed and I'm considering the idea of a restraining order." Liam snorts at Harry's response, never allowing Harry the chance to forget about the day Taylor asked him out.

 

_Harry was sitting on an empty hospital bed in a room that wasn't being used, Liam in the same position across from him. The two alphas were hiding in here to get away from the rush of the day. People were coming in and out of the hospital for the smallest things. An elderly lady paid $180 to get a papercut checked out. Liam thinks she just comes for any reason so she can see Harry. Maria has them taking on the minor tasks because it's only been four months since they secured a position here at Rose Valley._

_"If i have to clean up someone's vomit one more time I am going to throw a chair out the window." Harry groans while hitting his head back against the wall. Liam chuckles at his friend's response and bites into his granola bar, chewing as he gazes at the painting next to them. "It's not too bad. Imagine being in Grimmy's shoes and having to clean up the explosive diarrhea patients." He points out with a grimace, trying to erase the image he created in his own head._

_Harry cringes and rests his head in his hands, his lips pressing together. "Okay, now you're gonna have to be the one cleaning up vomit if you make me listen to something as disgusting as that." He tells Liam who laughs out loud, putting an arm behind his head as he finishes his granola bar. Before he could say anything in retaliation, the door to their room opens to reveal Dr. Taylor Swift. Both men turn to look at the smiling blonde who was leaning against the doorframe._

_"So this is where the two of you are hiding. Maria had been looking everywhere for you guys." She tells them as she pushes herself off the frame, walking further into the room. Liam chuckles and shakes his head, adjusting the collar of his shirt. "I'm not surprised, she has separation issues." Liam comments as Harry looks down at his phone, ignoring Taylor's obvious stare._

_"Hey Harry." Taylor finally says, making the alpha lift his head to make eye contact with the beta. Harry blinks as Taylor's cheeks redden in a blush, her white teeth biting down on her pink lip. "I wanted to ask you something, do you have a minute." Harry furrows his eyebrows and nods his head, waving his hand to silently tell her to continue. Taylor briefly glances at Liam who pretends he's not listening, his eyes trained out the window._

_"Uhm well, I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me. I'm pretty booked but I think i can squeeze you in." She asks with a smile, fluttering her eyelashes suggestively. Harry raises an eyebrow and licks over his lip before he rests his head back against the wall. "Taylor, that's really sweet of you to ask but I'm gay. I like dick so I'm sorry but I have to say no to your offer." He tells her bluntly as Liam splutters at his response, covering his head with the pillow laying on the bed._

_Taylor gapes at him, not used to being rejected and shakes her head viciously, "No, you did not just reject me! You're gay? Since when?" She shrieks while crossing her arms, her face twisted up in anger. Harry stares at her unmoving, not caring for her reaction. "I've been gay since I sucked my first dick in 8th grade." He informs her as Liam wheezes into the pillow, his face red from trying not to laugh._

_She huffs and points a finger at Harry, her skinny finger eliciting no fear from the alpha like she intended. "I will not be giving up on you Harry Styles. I swear I will turn you straight, just-" Taylor is cut off by Maria appearing by the door, her hand slamming against the wood._

_"What is this?! This is a hospital not a fucking book club. Get back to work!" She orders causing all three doctors to jump into action, shuffling out the room in shame. Maria sighs and rubs her temples as she follows Harry out the room, shaking her head in disbelief. "I don't get paid enough for this." She mumbles to herself._

 

They walk into the elevator when the doors open, pressing the number five before leaning against the wall. "It's not like that will stop her. She's very persistent, that one." Liam finally responds, his eyes watching Harry as he turns to face the elevator wall. Harry bangs his head against the silver wall once before groaning, "Why must I always attract the unstable ones? Can I not find a perfect, sweet omega who will love me?" He asks in defeat, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"You will, H. Don't worry, you just haven't met them yet." He assures his friend while patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Harry blinks and follows Liam out the elevator, walking down the hall with him. "Do you really think I'll find someone?" He questions Liam as he unlocks the door with his key card, stepping through the threshold.

"I know you will, Haz. You just have to be patient—oof." Liam slams into a body as he rounds the corner, stumbling back in surprise. His senses is thrown off balance by the strong scent of apple and cinnamon quickly surround him.

"Oh shit I am so—"

"Watch where you're going jackass." A beautiful voice hisses, catching Liam by surprise. He looks up to see a Greek God standing before him. The alpha was tanned to perfection with deep hazel eyes that stared at Liam with distaste. His lips were pink and formed into a scowl but Liam still wanted to kiss them. He had cheekbones that could cut his finger if Liam tried to touch them and his hair was dark, a single strand falling into his face.

"Are you going to move or continue staring at me like an idiot?" The man asks smartly, eyebrows raised. Harry frowns and quickly makes a move to step forward but Liam places a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry gorgeous, I didn't see you there. I must have been blinded by your beauty." Liam apologizes with a cheeky grin, intrigued by this angry alpha.

The man is taken back by Liam's response, opening his mouth before shutting it. Liam can see the twitch of his lips threatening to smile but it disappears as the scowl takes its place once more. "Yeah whatever," He mumbles, "Just watch where you're going next time." The alpha shuffles around Liam and walks away quickly, head down. Liam turns his head to stare after him, biting down on his lip. He hopes he comes in contact with that man again.

"You are aware that he's an alpha and that you are also one?" Harry comments when they start to walk again. Liam shrugs and slips inside the locker room, going to his locker. "There's nothing wrong with two alphas being together. It'll be hot." He says with a wink, fully intending to run into that alpha again.

 

—

 

"Hello, I'm Liam and I'll be training you today—oh hey! It's you again."

"Oh, my god. I hate my life!"

 

—

 

"I think I'm in love." Liam says softly while resting his head in his arms. Harry frowns and picks at the corn on his plate, looking around when he feels someone staring at him. Deep down he knows it's Taylor and immediately shivers, trying to shake off the chills.

"You know his name is Zayn, you know he's an alpha, and you know he's a doctor but that's it. How are you possibly in love?" Harry asks in confusion, meeting Liam's eyes.

"I just am, H. You'll know what I'm talking about when you meet the one for you."

"Not likely that it will happen."

 

—

 

"Why do you always stare at me?" Zayn murmurs as he scans over his textbook. He hums in content when Liam rubs his lower back gently, his chin hooked over Zayn's shoulder. It's been five months since they first met and Liam is continuing his training with him. They've become close friends due to the amount of time spent between the two men. Liam is completely in love with Zayn, has been since they first met.

He knows everything about the quiet alpha. He knows about every quirk and tick, every like and dislike. He knows when Zayn is sad and when he's filled to the brim with joy. They're in sync with each other, always aware of how the other is feeling. Liam has also learned that Zayn is extremely possessive and gets jealous quite easily.

"It's because you're beautiful." Liam replies while rubbing his thumb in small circles. Zayn frowns and purses his lips as he takes in what Liam said. "Not as beautiful as that omega—" He attempts to say but is stopped when Liam growls loudly, eyes hardening as he leans in close to the surprised Alpha.

"Z, I don't want that omega. I want you." Liam says while gripping Zayn's jaw, forcing their gaze to meet. Liam's eyes soften when he sees the insecurity swirling in Zayn's eyes, their foreheads meeting. Liam had confessed how he felt to Zayn a few weeks ago but the alpha rejected him. Liam was so hurt that he avoided him for days on end, heart broken. But Zayn had finally managed to corner him, explaining his fears.

 

_"You'll leave me for an omega, I know you will."_

_"Baby, I would never do that. I love you so fucking much, Z. I'm going against my natural instincts to be with you but I don't care because I need you. I need you to be mine."_

_"I-I can't give you that. I'm so scared Liam, I never fell so hard for someone before and it had to be an alpha!" Zayn cries, "I want you so bad it hurts but I can't have you because it's not right." Liam cups both his cheeks and connects their eyes. "Do you feel good when you're with me?" He asks the sniffling alpha._

_"Liam why—"_

_"Answer my question Zayn!"_

_"Yes! It does, it feels so fucking good. I love being around you, being with you. I'm so attached it's scary." Zayn confesses softly, eyes filling with tears._

_"If it's so wrong then why do you feel that way?"_

_"I-I don't know..."_

 

Zayn sighs and connects his lips with Liam's, wrapping his arms around the tall alpha. "I love you, Liam. And I want to be with you but..." He trails off, not knowing what else to say to ward off the persistent man. He's run out of excuses to use. Liam grasps the back of Zayn's head and looks into his eyes as he whispers, "Don't think about anything else but how I make you feel. No one else matters, not while you're with me. I love you, Z."

 

—

 

"My rut is coming up soon." Zayn comments from where he's sitting on his shared bed with Liam. He was trying to study for an upcoming exam but Liam distracted him with the giant bag of gummy bears now half empty on their side table.

"Mine is too."

"Gross, we've synced up." Zayn says with a grimace, faking disgust. Liam grumbles and tackles the giggling alpha to the bed, pinning Zayn's wrists above his head. "How dare you say gross, everything involving you is beautiful." Zayn blushes and lifts his head to connect his lips with Liam's, roughly biting down on his lips, making him moan.

"You're so sappy." Zayn says breathlessly while breaking free of Liam's grip, flipping them over.

"Yeah, but you love it."

"We need an omega, Li."

Liam freezes underneath Zayn, hands gripping his hips tightly. "What?" He asks in shock, having thought about it before but always pushed it aside. Zayn cups his cheeks and rubs their noses together affectionately. "We need an omega. You know we do, our bodies crave it."

Liam is silent for a moment before he bites his lip, "But I crave you more." Zayn smiles so softly Liam could almost burst into tears. "I know you do baby, I know."

 

—

 

"What about her?"

Liam makes a face and shakes his head quickly. "No."

"What about the blonde over there? He's cute, yeah?" Liam suggests after a moment, pointing to a tall brooding blonde sitting at a table two feet away. Zayn rolls his eyes and shoves Liam. "No, he looks like he killed someone." Zayn mumbles before letting out a sigh. Liam groans and wraps his arms around Zayn's body, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You're so picky."

Zayn huffs and pinches Liam's cheek, making the alpha growl. "Yeah, well, you're pickier." He tries to say in retaliation but fails, causing Liam to laugh quietly. "Great comeback, babe." Zayn shuts Liam up with a hard kiss, gripping onto his hair tightly.

"You're so frustrating, I hate you."

"I love you too, gorgeous."

Zayn giggles and allows Liam to pull him closer, nipping at Liam's lower lip. The alpha places a hand on the back of his head, yanking on the hair. Zayn grunts and is about to hit Liam but stops when he smells the overwhelming scent of lavender. "Liam..."

"I smell it, baby." Liam whispers lowly, too scared to look up. Zayn squeezes his eyes shut for a good minute before finally gaining enough courage to open them. He looks around while Liam sniffs at his scent gland, his heart pounding through his rib cage. Finally, Zayn's eyes fall on a petite brunette with bright blue eyes and a killer smile. The omega was talking to Harry who was standing by a vending machine. Harry was digging in his pockets while the brunette laughed, his head flying back.

Zayn growls unexpectedly, startling Liam who looked up from his neck. "What? What is it..." Liam trails off when his eyes fall on the pair at the machine. He gulps at the sight of the omega, his eyes shining as he takes a few coins from Harry. His hair fell into his face and Liam watched as his small hand pushed it behind his ear.

"He's perfect."

"Yes, he is."

"I want him."

"We'll get him."

Both men watch as Harry says farewell to the kind omega, turning on his heel to walk towards where his two friends were sitting. "Hello friends." He greets them but gets no response in return. They stare up at him blankly and Harry frowns, sitting down in the chair across from them. "Did I do something I'm not aware of?"

"Who was the omega you were talking to?" Liam blurts out while grabbing Zayn's thigh tightly. Harry blinks twice before turning to glance at the man who was still at the vending machine, unable to choose what he wanted.

"That one?"

"Yes, the only omega you were just talking to." Zayn replies exasperated, eyes trained on the brunette.

"Oh. His name is Niall, he's in training to become a nurse." Harry explains while opening a bag of Doritos. Zayn hums as he nods once. Niall—such as pretty name.

"What were you two talking about?" Liam is the next to speak, biting on his lip when he sees Niall walk away from the vending machine. All three alphas watch as he sits by himself, pulling out a textbook.

"He was short a few cents and I offered to give him a quarter."

"Then why was he laughing?"

"Because I asked if he was mentally unstable for wanting to get the ketchup chips. I was being very serious but I think he was unaware of that, weird." Harry says thoughtfully while touching his chin. Zayn continues to stare at the brown haired omega, eyes quickly falling to the ground when Niall looks up. He feels his heart beat erratically, his hand gripping Liam's tightly.

"Why is he so important?" Harry asks after a moment, blinking cutely.

"We want an omega—we want him."

Harry pauses as he looks at both of his friends before he stands abruptly. Liam and Zayn watches in shock as he walks over to Niall. Harry sits on the chair and places his hands on the table loudly. Niall jumps in shock and looks up from his book, seeing the alpha from earlier.

"Hi again, Harry."

"Hello, are you mated?"

Niall frowns at the question and tilts his head. "And why is this important to you?" He asks in return. Harry leans his elbows on the table and hums slowly. "My two friends, Zayn and Liam, they're sitting a few feet behind me. They're pretending not to listen but I can hear Liam whining about me talking to you." Harry smirks when he hears Liam's growl, ignoring it. Niall flutters his eyelashes and peeks behind Harry's body shyly at the two alphas watching him.

"I see them. What about them?"

Harry grins and stands up, pushing his chair in. "They want to mate you. They think you are beautiful and want to impregnate you. Take some time to think about letting—ow!" Harry rubs the back of his head and turns to face a fuming Zayn and an embarrassed Liam. He picks up the bottle of Gatorade and frowns, tossing it into the air before catching it again.

"Violent men." He mutters before chucking it back at them, Zayn catching it with one hand. He hands the bottle to Liam who opens it and gulps down the rest of it, avoiding Niall's direction. "Think about it." Harry tells Niall once more before walking out of the cafeteria, tapping on his watch to check the time. His break is over. Niall blinks in surprise and bites on his lip as he glances at the two men whispering to each other, freezing when their heated gaze falls on him. Liam and Zayn—how interesting.

 

—

 

"Hi there." Liam lifts his head and stares up at the omega who was staring at him with bright eyes. It's been a month since the cafeteria incident. "You're on break right?" Niall asks curiously while moving to stand beside the alpha, pulling himself up onto the counter. Liam grins and nods his head, his hand twitching with the urge to touch the sweet smelling creature.

"Yes, I am." He says while holding a hand out to him. Niall grabs his hands and studies it silently, squeezing it gently afterwards.

"Likewise." Niall smiles sweetly, kicking his legs back and forth. "Where's Zayn?"

"He's in the bathroom, he should be out—mmph." Liam's lips get covered by Niall's when the omega kisses him, crawling to sit in Liam's lap. The alpha stays in place, in complete shock at the bold move. But after a moment he wraps his arms around Niall and kisses back desperately, enjoying the taste. God, the way his lips moved against Liam's was so smooth. His hands were pulling at Liam's short hair and their chests were pressed together. Fuck, Liam could get use to this feeling.

Niall pulls back and pants against Liam's lips, eyelashes fluttering. He nudges their noses together and pecks Liam's lips once more. "Don't talk to other omegas, I don't like it. I want you to want me and only me. I want you to chase me." Niall nips at Liam's jaw before climbing off the man, strutting out the room, throwing a smile at Zayn who walks in as he leaves. Zayn blinks in confusion and stares after the beautiful man before facing Liam.

The man was breathless and shocked, confusion written all over his face. He couldn't erase the taste of Niall from his lips. "What happened?" Zayn asks softly, cupping Liam's cheek. Liam cuts his eyes to Zayn and licks over his lower lip. "Remember when Rebecca was hitting on me two days ago? And you had to tell her off for touching me." Zayn nods his head and scrunches his jaw, obviously annoyed at the reminder.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I think Niall saw. And he didn't like it because he just surprised me with a very sexy kiss—and threat. He wants us to chase him." Liam explains dumbly while hitting his nose against Zayn's. Zayn pulls back and cups the back of his head, his eyes connecting with Liam's. "Are you serious? You kissed him?" Liam nods and places his hands firmly on Zayn's hips, tugging his boyfriend closer to him. "How was it?" Zayn asks quietly, wanting to imagine the taste of Niall.

"Like electricity striking me, pulsing through my veins."

"I wish I was here to witness it." Zayn whines and buries his face into Liam's neck, kissing over his gland. Liam pets the back of his hair, tangling his fingers in soft locks of black hair.

"You'll get your turn soon, baby."

"He wants us to chase him?"

"That's what he said."

"He'll get exactly what he wants."

 

—

 

"Zayn!"

The alpha turns around at the sound of his name and is bombarded with an armful of Niall. Soft lips smash against his and Zayn lets out a moan, instantly kissing back. He's been waiting for this moment for a week now. Niall wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and the alpha slams his body into the closest wall, making him whimper in arousal. Niall bites down on the alpha's lip and yanks on his hair. Zayn grunts and places a hand by Niall's head, licking into the boys mouth before pulling away. "Fuck, you'll be the death of me. What's this for?" He breathes heavily as Niall trails a path of kisses down his jaw.

"Didn't want you to feel left out. You taste so good, Mm." Niall pecks his lips twice before slipping under Zayn's arm, walking away. "Keep chasing after me, I love it." He calls out to the stunned alpha. Zayn stares after the brunette vixen, heart pounding as his head pulses. Zayn may love this man already.

 

—

 

"You go left and I'll go right."

"Okay, on the count of three."

"1."

"2."

"3."

Both alphas bolt forward after the omega and chase him down the street, listening to his giggles. Zayn goes to the left while Liam slips to the right, eyes wide with excitement. Niall laughs gleefully and turns around a corner, rushing down the empty alley. He can hear the pounding of one pair of feet, the other disappeared. He chances a glance over his shoulder and sees Zayn rushing after him.

Just as he was about to escape the alley, he runs into a hard chest. Strong arms wrap around his waist and he's lifted into the air. "I got you, Omega." Liam breathes while slamming Niall into the wall. Niall just barely had the time ponder over the question of why they like pinning him against walls before a second body covers him. Lips were pressed against his and Niall happily kisses Zayn back while Liam's body presses him harder into the wall. Niall moves to wrap his arms around Liam's neck but Zayn pins them above his head.

"We caught you, baby. You're ours now, you can't escape. You made us chase you for months, you're not leaving now." Zayn hisses into his ear, biting on his earlobe sharply. Niall moans and tosses his head back, gasping.

"I'm yours alphas, I'm all yours."

 

—

 

"I think I'm in love." Harry says softly while slamming his head into his arms. Niall looks up from where he was sitting in Liam's lap, hand being held by Zayn. "What?" He questions in confusion at Harry's sudden confession. He's been mated to Zayn and Liam for two years now and he still can't get over how peculiar Harry is.

"This omega—Louis. He's the new head nurse and I just saw him a few hours ago but I'm obsessed with him and his smell and his eyes." Harry sighs as he covers his face.

"I told you that when the time comes you will understand what I meant three years ago." Liam tells his best friend, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Harry grins and shakes his head as he flicks a fork at Liam's head, making the alpha grunt when it pokes him.

"So what do you—" Harry stands up so suddenly it startles Niall who stops mid-question. Harry looks around before taking off towards the entrance. Niall furrows his eyebrows and turns to look at his alphas, tilting his head in contusion.

"Did I do something?" He asks in concern. Liam chuckles and shakes his head while Zayn leans over to kiss the brunette. "No pumpkin, Harry smelt Louis' scent." Niall frowns more and blinks slowly. "How do you know that?" Zayn chuckles and gestures to the duo standing by the entrance, Louis staring up at Harry. Niall follows his gaze and grins widely when he sees the adornment shadowed behind Harry's eyes.

"He finally found someone."

"Yes, he did."

Niall looks back down at his phone and shakes his head fondly. The universe has a way of doing things. His attention is caught once again when he senses two presences, lifting his head again to see the nervous omega standing beside Harry. "This is Louis, Louis this is Zayn, Niall, and Liam. Louis is the new head nurse here at Rose Valley so please welcome him warmly."

This is only the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story. You got a slight insight of how the three of them came to be. I'm gonna explain a little more. Liam and Zayn met at the hospital and Liam was instantly attracted to the alpha even though it isn't normal. So over the few months he has to train Zayn who was a new doctor, they became close friends. That then led to a relationship. Then the need to have an omega became prominent because they are both alphas and they crave it.
> 
> So the two of them agree to find an omega that they will both share. Over the next two months they find no good candidate until Niall pops into the picture. He was a new nurse in training and he ran into Harry first. After the talk with Harry, Niall became intrigued by the two alphas. As time went on he would get to know them individually, teasing them because he likes the chase. He liked the idea of being wanted. Zayn and Liam played along because they were desperate for him and enjoyed the game. They played around for a few more months until the day both alphas decided to 'catch' him, for good.
> 
> And that's pretty much it. Thank you so much for reading, please vote and comment!


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter wasn't really updated. Please vote and comment, I hope you like it.

****The sound of the door slamming shut made Louis jump in shock from where he's seated on Harry's couch. He's been staying at Harry's flat for the past few days because there was something wrong with the pipes at his place. Louis looks up to see Harry pulling his jacket off with pursed lips, body tense as he mumbles angrily to himself. Louis frowns and tilts his head in confusion. He had the day off while Harry had a shift from 6am to 8pm so he doesn't know why Harry would be so angry.

He was okay when Louis kissed him goodbye this morning. Louis pushes himself up off the couch and walks over to Harry who moved into the kitchen. Louis hops up onto the counter and watches Harry rip the fridge open, grabbing a bottle of water before he slams it shut. Louis twitches at the loud bang and stares at Harry worriedly. "H, what's wrong?" Louis asks him while he leans back on his hands. Harry doesn't even glance at him and instead slams the water bottle down onto the table.

"Be quiet, Louis." Harry mutters, catching Louis by surprise. He didn't do anything and he's a bit hurt that Harry is talking to him that way. Louis clears his throat and shifts a bit, tilting his head down. "Harry, why are you so angry?" Louis whispers quietly and flinches when Harry grasps his chin, flaming green eyes meeting blue. Louis holds his breath as he looks at Harry, watching his eyes flicker slightly.

"Stop talking, Louis. I'm in a bad mood, it was a shitty day at the hospital and frankly I don't want to hear your voice. Or see you for that matter." Harry snaps while Louis stares up at him in shock, eyes stinging painfully with tears.  _Why is Harry acting like this?_   Louis refrains from talking in fear of angering Harry further, watching the man walk away to the living room. Louis blinks back tears and sniffles before retreating to Harry's bedroom, slipping under the cold covers. He can hear Harry curse loudly in the other room and flinches.

Louis wipes his eyes with shaky hands, breathing out slowly. He decides that he doesn't want to be here when Harry is like this and gets up to collect his things. He'll just spend the night at Niall's place and wait for Harry to cool down. Harry rubs his temples as he breaths in deeply through this nose, exhaling through his mouth as he tries to calm down. He knows he's being an asshole and for some reason he can't control it.

The hospital was extremely busy and Harry was swamped with patients. He got pulled into another appendicitis surgery and had to deal with an angry parent who was against the idea of anesthesia. Then to top it all off Harry had to listen to some asshole doctors talk about Louis as if he was a piece of meat. It infuriated him, this was his omega they were talking about. God, the things he wanted to do to those scumbags. He could have killed them if he really wanted to, he hates when people talk about Louis at all. So to have them speaking so lowly of him really frustrated him.

Harry also knows he shouldn't be taking it out on the fragile omega but it's like he's lost control. He just feels this anger bubbling and he doesn't know to release it. Louis walking into the living room with his bag catches Harry's attention, causing the man to stand up quickly. He walks over to Louis and tries to lock eyes with him, failing at it when Louis avoids eye contact. His hand wraps around Louis wrist and he holds onto it firmly, his other hand gripping Louis' chin so their eyes connect. Louis eyes were brimmed with tears and Harry's heart broke but the anger remained.

Harry studies Louis' features and frowns when he sees the sliver of fear that shows itself within the depths of cerulean eyes before Louis masks it over. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry asks gruffly while moving his hand down Louis' thin wrist to grab the bag from him. He chucks it to the side, the bag slamming against the wall. He slides his arm around Louis' body, pulling him closer to his chest.

Louis gently rests his hands on Harry's chest as he glances up at Harry from beneath his eyelashes. Harry bites back the groan threatening to come out at how sinful Louis looks, leaning in until their lips brush. Louis gasps softly and flutters his eyes a bit before tilting his head back. He can't allow himself to be distracted, he knows Harry will continue to behave irrationally until he falls asleep.

"I'm leaving. You need to be on your own and calm down, I'm gonna go stay at Niall's for the night. I don't want to argue, alright?" Louis informs Harry while pulling away from his hold, maneuvering around him to grab the bag Harry tossed aside.

The frustration Harry was feeling before comes back threefold and he yanks on Louis wrist, spinning the boy around. Louis winces at the harsh grip he knows will bruise his tan skin and stares up at the alpha's blazing eyes. "You're not going anywhere, Louis. I want you here with me." Harry demands and Louis scoffs, ripping away from Harry's grip and slings his bag over his shoulder.

"I don't care what you want right now Harry. You're angry and you happen to be taking it out on me. I'm not dealing with that so you can sit here and mope around by yourself. I'm not going to hide away in fear of causing you to blow up."

Louis turns to walk away, shaking his head. Harry grabs at Louis again and almost screams in frustration when the omega avoids his touch, marching towards the door. "Louis, get back here right the fuck now!" Harry shouts as he tries to go after his tiny boyfriend. Louis rolls his eyes and yanks open Harry's front door, stepping past the threshold.

"Call me when you've calmed the fuck down Harry, I'll be waiting." Louis shuts the door after glancing back at Harry's angry form, barely flinching when he sees the man punch the wall out of anger. Louis quickly walks away and tries to contain his tears, tapping on Niall's contact and bringing the phone up to his ear. He's praying that Harry will get his shit together, he just wants his calm alpha back.

 

—

 

It's been a week since the two men have spoken and it's tearing Louis apart. Harry hasn't gotten rid of his attitude problem and refuses to call him. Louis sees him during his shifts, roaming the halls with Liam or talking briefly to Zayn. There was a time two days ago when Harry bumped into Louis and looked as if he was going to speak to him but then he caught sight of the still fading bruise he caused on Louis wrist.

After staring at it for several seconds Harry walked past Louis silently with a blank face, lips pursed. Louis knows Harry feels guilty about it and it hurts him inside. Louis almost broke down and cried right in the middle of the hallway but he pulled himself together and continued his shift. It's now 12am and Louis is about to clock out after he's done assisting one of the patients in the Ophthalmology ward.

"Are you sure you're okay? The doctor should be here in a couple of minutes. If you need anything just press this button and one of the nurses on duty will come in to assist you. I can even send in June if you'd like." Louis informs the patient. Jake smiles at Louis and waves his hand, nodding his head.

"I'll be fine, Louis. I'm just waiting to take some tests. I'll survive but I may take you up on that offer of having June in here." Jake chuckles nervously at the thought of the pretty nurse he may or may not have a crush on. Louis grins and ruffles his hair before turning to leave.

"Stay safe kid, have a nice night and I hope the tests go well." Jake waves at Louis while the man walks out the room, shoving his hands into his pockets. He yawns loudly as the fatigue from an 18 shift catches up to him. He's been working since 6am and he's ready to crash. He shakes his head a bit and slaps his cheeks in an attempt to wake himself up, smiling at June when he passes the nurses station.

"Jake is in room 980. You should go check in on him once in awhile before he leaves for testing." Louis informs her and bites back the laugh at how her face lights up. He finds it cute how they have that skinny love thing going on. It seems like this hospital is a matchmaker seeing as people fall in love here more times than Louis can count.

He walks into the elevator and presses the 9 where the maternity ward is located, watching as the door closes. His office is there and he needs to grab a few things before leaving. He has lots of files to go through once he gets back to his apartment. Louis watches as the numbers slowly decrease one by one until finally it dings once it hits 9. Louis steps out and immediately crashes into a hard body, letting out a surprised yelp as he stumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Louis freezes when he hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend, lifting his gaze to connect with emerald gems. Louis allows himself the chance to scan over Harry, admiring the ruffled curls pushed back with a scarf as he wears blue scrubs and his white lab coat.

Louis focuses on Harry's face and frowns when he notices the deep bags under Harry's eyes, a sign that the man hasn't been sleeping well. "It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going." Louis finally replies after a moment, tilting his head down. There's an awkward silence between them and Louis can't stand it much longer, moving to walk around Harry.

He's stopped by a hand on his bicep, long fingers curling gently around the thin muscle. Louis looks up and blushes deeply when he sees Harry staring at him intently, pink lips slightly parted. "Uhm, is your shift over?" Harry finally gets out as he slowly lets go of Louis. He's nervous to finally be talking to his small boyfriend, the guilt of hurting him gnawing at his stomach.

But he couldn't stay away anymore, he misses Louis' body next to his when he sleeps at night. His life isn't complete without the bright ball of energy that is Louis. Louis nods slowly and gulps as he bites down on his lower lip. "Yeah, it just ended. I was just getting some things before I left to go home... is your shift over?" Louis glances at the bag slung over Harry's shoulder, already answering his question.

Harry nods his head as well and fiddles with the ring on his finger, a gift that Louis gave him almost a month ago. Louis' eyes flicker to the subtle hand movement and he tries to contain the fondness, instead running a hand through his hair. "So uh, do you want to come over?" Louis asks slowly, bringing a hand up to rub at his weary eyes. Harry feels his heart about to jump out of his chest.

"Yes, please!" Harry answers quickly, ducking his head in embarrassment at his eagerness. Louis grins and feels the familiar warmth that fills him when he's with Harry.

"Okay great, let me just grab my bag and we can head back to my place." Louis tells him, sticking a thumb behind him towards the direction of his office. Harry nods and watches as Louis spins around, making his way to the office, deciding against following the small omega. Harry bites on the tip of his tongue, not knowing how to tell Louis his rut was coming up and that's why he was behaving this way.

After a few minutes Louis returns to Harry's side and presses the down arrow on the silver panel. They step into the elevator together and stand a foot away from each other, an awkward silence permeating the air. Louis watches as the numbers go down until they hit the lobby floor, gripping his bag tightly before leaving the small space when the doors open, Harry following him.

Harry bites his lip as he refrains from grabbing Louis, the urge threatening to overcome his senses the longer his beloved boyfriend is away from his side. Louis shivers when the cold air whips against his face, cursing quietly when he realizes he forgot to grab his jacket from the locker room. A shudder runs through Louis' body at a particular icy breeze which catches Harry's attention.

No matter the tension between them, he refuses to let Louis freeze. Harry yanks his scarf from around his neck and wraps it around Louis before pulling the boy into his side, his gloved hand resting on Louis' chest. Louis immediately presses his body against Harry's side, burying his nose into Harry's scarf as he inhales deeply. He missed his smell so much.

Louis almost moans at the smell of vanilla and pine. He missed Harry so much and now he's so close to him again, smelling his very essence. If Louis were to die at this very moment, he would die a happy man. He slides an arm around Harry's waist and buries his face into Harry's side, trusting the man to guide him home without falling. Harry grins and tilts his head to drop a kiss to the crown of Louis' head, a soft hum leaving his lips.

When they get to the house Louis immediately drops his bag to the ground, spinning around to face Harry. The older man pauses and stares down at his omega, eyebrows raised as he looks at Louis' frown. Suddenly, Louis' hand shoots out and he punches Harry's chest as hard as he could, catching the man by surprise. Truthfully, it did no harm to Harry but he's not going to admit that to Louis now or anytime soon.

"What was that for?" Harry almost shouts, grasping Louis' wrist in his hands. Louis struggles in his hold and breathes out shakily as he looks up at Harry.

"I'm mad at you! Why did you act like that a week ago? Why did you ignore me for so long? I missed you –  _fuck_  – I needed you here with me. I don't know if I can be apart from you anymore, I felt so numb. I felt so lonely and... and..." Louis breaks down into sobs as the flood of emotions overtakes him.

He grips onto Harry's shirt when the man pulls him in, face hidden in Harry's hard chest. Harry means everything to him and to have that week of the silent treatment killed him. To be separated from his alpha is not something Louis can be okay with. Harry buries his face into Louis' hair and holds his shaking body, whispering soothing words in a attempt to calm his distraught princess. Harry's large hand rubs up and down Louis' back as he places another kiss to his head, shushing him quietly.

"I'm so sorry caprifoi, I never meant to make you feel that way. I'm so sorry for taking my anger out on you and for bruising you. Fuck, when I saw the mark on your wrist I couldn't contain my guilt. I didn't mean to harm you in any way verbally, mentally, and physically. I am so sorry baby, please forgive me. I need you with me all the time and I don't know why it took me so long to get my shit together." Harry pulls his head back to lock eyes with Louis. The small man sniffles while wiping away some of Harry's falling tears, leaning up on the tips of his toes to press a gentle kiss to his pouty lips.

"I'm still mad but I forgive you. Harry, I think... I think that maybe you should see someone about your anger issues." Louis looks up at Harry with teary blue eyes, begging him silently with the emotions swirling within them.

Harry bites down on his bottom lip before sighing slowly, "Okay." He starts and leans down to rest his forehead against Louis' while closing his eyes. "I need to tell you something." Louis freezes and bites down on his lip as he gazes at Harry with worry.

"Is it... bad?"

Harry licks over his lips and allows Louis to press gentle kisses all over his face. "I wouldn't say it is but it's all in your opinion." Louis nods and connects eyes with the alpha, watching him struggle to come up with the right words. "I've been behaving this way because my rut is close. It's in three more days."

The omega pauses and blinks a few times, his lips parting in astonishment. His rut? Harry's rut was coming up? It would be his first one while being with Louis. "I didn't mean to be so angry, my emotions are going haywire with all these hormones and chemicals in my brain. I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how to." Harry admits.

Louis gulps and caresses Harry's cheek when the man nuzzles him. "Do you—would you like me to not be with you during your rut?" Harry pulls back so fast at the question that it worried Louis. Harry's green eyes fall onto his and Harry grips his chin. "You are to stay with me, you aren't leaving me. I'll go crazy if I don't have you near me." Harry growls, eyes flashing into the black he saw so many months ago.

Louis hushes the annoyed man and slides their lips together in a quick peck, caressing his cheek. "I won't leave if you want me to stay, alpha. I'm yours to take whenever you need. If you wish to have me around then I'll be there." Harry breathes in deeply and presses his forehead to Louis' pulling the omega closer to him.

"I wish to be in between these beautiful thighs before my rut happens." Louis blinks and licks over his lips, his heart pounding. The way Harry is looking at him with flaming green orbs sends shocks of arousal to rush through him.

"You want to have sex?"

"I want to fucking worship you."

Louis tangles his fingers into brown curls and connects their lips, kissing him hungrily as Harry holds him close. Hands slide down to his thighs and then he's being lifted up by strong arms. His legs slide around Harry's waist as they stumble to the bedroom, lips moving together smoothly. Harry drops Louis down onto the bed and spreads his thick thighs to lay between them, swallowing Louis' moan when their hard lengths press together.

Hips grind against each other, Harry's hands gripping onto the bedsheets as he sucks on Louis tongue. Louis trails his hands up Harry's back and grips onto his shirt as he rocks his hips up for more friction. Harry grunts and pulls his head back, dropping it down to rest onto Louis' shoulders as their bodies move together.

 

—

 

Louis tosses his head back when Harry suckles on his inner thigh, breath coming out in heavy pants. He trails his lips up to Louis' length and kisses the tip lightly. Louis whines and squirms under him, fingers curling. "Please." Harry sucked on the head before Louis' dick disappeared behind wet red lips.

His hips jerked upward into the back of Harry's throat. "Ah," he shivered, hands tangled in Harry's hair. "Alpha please." Harry has been teasing Louis for the past hour and a half. He's already made Louis cum once from a rough fingering and some nipple touching. Harry squeezed both sides of Louis' thighs, catching Louis' attention when he suckles on the tip. Louis groaned, "Alpha—fuck."

Harry hums and pulls up from his cock, making a popping noise. "Are you ready for me, baby? Nice and wet for me, hmm?" Harry asks while slipping two fingers to Louis' hole, feeling massive amounts of slick cover his digits. Louis moans and arches his back as he clenches around the two fingers. "Harry, please. I'm ready." The alpha growls and nips at Louis' nipple before reaching out to grab a condom.

He quickly opens the packet and slides the slippery material over his hard dick. Louis watches him while biting down on his lip, chest heaving. "Ready, Caprifoi?" Harry grabbed the backs of Louis' knees and lifted them to his shoulders, testing his flexibility.

"Put it in." Louis whines, body starting to shake from how desperate he was. Harry didn't hesitate for a second longer. His hands were on Louis' ankles and the head of his dick was slowly pushed in. The omega lets out a shout when Harry slips further inside, eyes burning painfully. He lifted his arms and Harry obliged, leaning down to kiss Louis' tears away. "Alpha.."

"I know baby, it'll take a second."

Harry's eyes shut tight as he pushed further inside, finally hitting home. Louis' hands grasped onto Harry's shoulders as his legs were dropped down. He quickly wrapped them around his alpha, gasping at the stretch. 

"Mm, so tight." Harry compliments him with a soft voice, their foreheads touching. "You feel good, sweet Omega. Don't know how I went so long without feeling this, shit." Louis was breathing heavily, tears falling down his face in thick streams.

"It'll get better baby, don't worry." Harry murmurs while pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw. He rubs at Louis' side to try and distract him from the pain. The omega whimpers and turns his head to the side. "You can move." Louis finally whispers after a moment. His mouth opens and he clamps down on Harry's forearm, biting with the intent to hurt as Harry starts to move. The alpha hisses at the pain and leans down to press his lips to Louis' pulse.

"Yes." Harry growls while fucking his hips forward. "Bite me, baby." Louis whines and bites down harder as Harry hips start to move at a faster pace. Shocks of pain shot through him, making him close his eyes tightly. It wasn't until Harry hit his prostate a minute later did Louis' eyes fly open. His jaw drops and he cries out, body arching obscenely. "Fuck! There! Right there, please more." Louis moans as his eyes roll back.

He reached up for Harry who easily bent down for him. "You are so pretty, baby. Taking my cock so well. Can't wait to get you on my knot." Louis was pushing back against Harry's movements, his face buried in the crook of Harry's neck. He breathed in every smell that Harry released, becoming drunk on his pheromones.

"Harder, please Alpha."

"You're going to fucking kill me." Harry groaned, "so tight –shit." He bent both of Louis' legs once more and the room was quickly filled with slapping sounds. Every thrust was rough and Louis had to put a hand on the headboard to keep from slamming into it. "Yes! Yes, fuck me!" Louis lets out a scream as Harry's hips snap forward, his whole body trembling.

"You are mine." Harry growls while placing a hand by Louis' head, staring down at him intently. "Open your eyes and look at me." Louis' eyes snapped open and he gasps loudly at a particular thrust that had him convulsing. His blue eyes met green and he was entranced. Harry's hand moves to grip Louis' hip, hard enough to bruise him. "You belong to me."

Louis whimpers and cranes his neck, offering it to Harry who growled lowly. "I'm yours alpha, I belong to you." Harry grabs Louis' face and the omega went docile, eyes hooded. "No one else can have you, over my dead fucking body will someone take you from me."

Louis eyes roll back as he lets out a scream, his hole being pummeled by his alpha's cock. Harry shifts his hips before slamming them forward and that's all it takes for Louis to cum with a shout, eyes blurring. Everything was fuzzy. Louis felt like he was floating, his body incredibly warm. He could feel large hands petting the sides of his face. Louis sniffles and turns his head, making a small noise.

"Caprifoi, are you back? My sweet omega, you were so good for me." Louis hears Harry cooing and takes a moment to open his eyes, the action taking a lot of effort. Finally blue eyes blink open slowly and he squints, eyes adjusting to the light.

"Mm, 'arry?"

Harry bites down onto his skin gently, licking over the mark as he nuzzles the omega. "My baby, how are you feeling?" Louis groans and buries his face into the warm skin of Harry's neck.

"Warm, really warm." A moan is pulled from him when Harry's long fingers tug on his hair, clenching his jaw until it hurts.

"You were so good for me. Made me come so hard I was scared I wasn't going pull out in time, I thought I was going to knot you." Harry collapses on top of Louis, their bodies tangling together. Louis runs his hand through Harry's curls gently while he tries to catch his breath, eyes trained onto the ceiling. "You should have, I wanted you to." Louis admits to him. 

Harry rests his ear over Louis' heart and listens to his rapid heartbeat, eyes falling shut. He feels the familiar feeling of exhaustion creeping up on him, trying his best to stay awake so he can clean the mess. "I didn't have your verbal permission, I'll remember for next time. Please start to take birth control." Harry requests and Louis nods his head a few times, rubbing the back of Harry's neck.

Louis clears his throat and kisses Harry's temple before he shifts uncomfortably, cringing at the wet feeling. "I will, I promise." He taps Harry's back, "H, get up so I can clean." Harry doesn't move nor does he say anything.

Louis raises an eyebrow and tips his head to look down at him, chuckling when he sees Harry is already fast asleep, lips parted as he breathes. Louis uses all his strength and manages to push the heavy man off of him, sliding out of bed. He watches with a fond smile as Harry shifts onto his back with an arm thrown out onto where Louis' body would be, long eyelashes fluttering prettily.

Louis gets a wet rag and cleans off his body before doing the same to Harry. Louis yawns and tosses the rag to the side, not caring where it goes. He decides not to put the effort into cleaning the sheets and slides into bed, spreading out onto Harry's body. Harry's arms immediately lock around Louis as he shifts onto his side, cocooning himself around the small man in his sleep.

 

—

 

Louis wakes up the next morning to his alarm going off. He groans and wiggles around, trying to untangle himself from Harry. His attempts prove to be futile as soon as Harry pins his wrists to the bed, his long leg moving to rest over Louis' small waist. Louis huffs and yanks his wrists from Harry's grip, eyes fluttering open slowly.

"Baby, let go, I need to turn the alarm off. Shift is in an hour." Louis mumbles sleepily while turning his head to look at a pouty Harry. His eyes are closed while his tongue pokes out to lick over his dry lips, body shifting a bit as he tries to get comfortable again. He doesn't want his omega to leave.

"Ten more minutes, princess, please." Harry mutters as he falls back to sleep. Louis rolls his eyes and pushes Harry away from him, attempting to get off the bed only to be yanked backwards. Louis squeaks and falls face first into Harry's hard chest, letting out a groan. Harry pays no mind to that and nuzzles into Louis' hair as he returns to his slumber.

"Hazza," Louis whines into his skin, "I have to get ready for work. I have an 18 hour shift today." Louis pouts and shifts in Harry's arm when the man doesn't reply, lifting his head to peek at the sleeping god-like creature.

"Alpha? Please let go." Harry cracks an eye open at that and leans in to press a kiss to Louis' lips, ignoring the taste of death between the two of them. Louis tips his head back and raises his eyebrows as he waits for Harry to let him go.

"Please?" Louis tries one more time, letting out a cheer when the cage of arms release him. He scrambles out of bed and rushes towards the bathroom to relieve himself. Harry stretches his body out like a cat as he yawns loudly, eyes watering from act. He pushes himself up and slips out of the comfortable bed, shuffling into the bathroom.

Louis had started to brush his teeth and he watches Harry through the mirror as the sleepy man drapes himself over Louis' back. Louis ignores the pressure of Harry's exposed cock pressed to the swell of his ass, listening to the man whisper his greetings.

Louis spits into the sink and tips his head to accept the kiss Harry offers to him. He giggles when Harry grimaces at the toothpaste that got transferred from the kiss, wiping it off with his thumb. Louis proceeds to wash his mouth out with water while Harry shifts over to the toilet, desperate for a piss.

Louis leaves the bathroom with a limp and walks to the closet to get ready, throwing on a pair of sweatpants. He'll be changing into his scrubs anyway like he always has to when he has a long shift with surgeries. He was in the middle of yanking on a hoodie when Harry's arms slip around his body, pulling him back into a hard chest.

"You're really affectionate and touchy this morning, Harry." Louis comments while twisting in his arms to look up at Harry. The taller man tips his head and bumps his nose against Louis' before shrugging his shoulders.

"Last night was our first night together intimately, I'm feeling happy." Harry tells him before pressing tiny kisses across his face. Louis giggles and scrunches his nose, pushing at Harry's chest.

"Go away and leave me be. I need to get ready for work." Louis turns back around and bends down to pick out his shoes of the day, wincing at the pain that shoots up his spine. Harry groans and throws himself back onto Louis' bed, shamelessly gazing at the boy's perky bum. He knows why Louis is wincing and he feels so proud.

"Why do you always have to leave me? Stay here with me forever. Or so help me God, I will murder the people taking you away from me." Harry grumbles while hugging Louis' pillow to his chest, inhaling the sweet smell of him. Louis looks over at Harry with worry.

"Okay psycho, tone it down a notch and get ready for your shift. I know Maria has you working at least 10 hours today."

"16 hours actually." Harry sighs while getting up, going to the dresser where his clothes are stored. Louis takes a moment to scan over the smooth surface of Harry's back. His mouth waters at the sight of his flexing muscles as Harry searches for clothes. He really found himself a sexy alpha.

"I can feel you violating me with your stare."

"Excuse me, I have every right to stare at you."

"Since when did you become my stalker."

"Around the same time you became a murderous psycho."

Harry grins and shakes his head as he listens to Louis scoff. He pulls on a shirt and tosses the dirty one into the laundry bin before pulling on a clean pair of boxers. He quickly buttons up the shirt and fixes the collar, humming quietly. After that he tugs on some pants, pulling his belt through the loops before buckling it. Harry has to dress up sometimes and he only changes into his OR scrubs during a surgery. Harry makes sure the shirt is tucked properly before he turns around to face Louis.

"How do I look?"

Louis trails his eyes up and down Harry's body, nibbling on his lower lip. The pants cling to Harry in all the right places and defines his long legs. The white button up is fitted and is a nice contrast to Harry's tanned skin. Harry's hair is pulled back into one of his signature man buns, a few stray hairs falling into his face.

"Absolutely stunning." Louis tells him truthfully, making his alpha grin happily. Harry walks over to Louis and kisses his lips quickly before sliding on his shoes.

"I have to leave before you because I have to talk to Maria about a surgery she assigned me to. I love you, princess." He informs Louis while grabbing his phone and keys off the bedside table.

"Mm, okay. Be safe, I love you too." Louis puckers his lips for one last kiss and mentally purrs in content when he's granted his wish. Harry pulls back and blows a kiss to his baby as he walks out the bedroom door, grabbing his bag on his way to the front door. Louis bites down onto his lip, a nasty habit he needs to get rid of before continuing to get ready for his long shift. He's so happy that Harry and him took the next step in their relationship. And he's excited to spend his rut with him.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. This chapter has not been updated. 
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Esti al meu: you're mine
> 
> nu te vei uita la nimeni altul decât mine: you will not look at anyone other than me.

****Louis is staring down at the massive pile of papers sitting on his desk. He's been at work for approximately two hours and he's already done for the day. He sighs and pushes his glasses further up his nose as he squints. He shuffles through a few documents, organizing them into separate piles. "Who the hell brings me these? Do they just toss it onto my desk and leave?

Louis continues to grumble to himself, flicking his hair away from his eye. He glances at the clock, nibbling on his lip gently. Harry was pulled into a surgery an hour ago and Louis wonders how he's doing. He tried to send his best nurse in with him since Louis couldn't be present himself. He hopes Laura is doing her best. Louis shakes his head and bites down on his lip, shifting in his seat. A wince slips past his lips as his face scrunches up. He's still sore from last night and shocks of pain travel up his spine throughout the day.

But, God, last night was amazing. It was everything he was hoping for and so much more. Harry made him feel so good and he felt so loved. Louis' face flushes red at the thought of what Harry said to him last night. He's never been this happy before. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

"Mr. Tomlinson, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Louis spoke too soon. He looks up and raises his eyebrows as he stares at Dr. Matthew Donovan. He's a beta who has a huge ego problem and doesn't know how to stop being sexist. The first week Louis started, the beta was all over him. It really annoyed Harry who almost got into a fight more than once when Matthew had the nerve to touch him. Louis frowns as he thinks back, wondering how he's always attracting assholes. Besides Harry of course.

"What do you need sir?"

"A date with you would be great." Matthew says with a wink causing Louis to grimace.

"That's extremely inappropriate and I have an alpha already. Could you please tell me what you need?" Louis folds his hands together and raises his brows, body filling with annoyance. Matthew crosses his arms and cuts his eyes to Louis when he mentions having an alpha, curious about who it could be. It's most likely a lie anyway so he doesn't give it any thought. 

"Mm, I could treat you better than who you're with."

"Yeah whatever, not possible. I won't ask again, tell me what you need."

Matthew sighs and rolls his eyes, adjusting his lab coat. "Mr. Grey needs the reports on the maternity ward, he has requested that I get them from you." Louis hums and pushes his chair back, getting up from his seat. He walks around his desk and goes to the filing cabinet, pulling it open. He could feel Matthew's stare on his back and tries his best to ignore it.

"Here it is." Louis murmurs while pulling it out, turning around. Matthew clears his throat and shifts his eyes up to look at Louis'.  "You have a nice ass." Matthew says with a sly wink making Louis cringe. He tosses the file at him, not caring if it fell open. Luckily, it didn't and Matthew caught it. "Get out of my office." Louis says with an exasperated sigh, turning to go back to his desk. 

Matthew rolls his eyes and turns on his heel, walking towards the door. Harry, who was still dressed in his scrubs, walks in just as Matthew walks out. "Good luck tryna get with this one, man. He's a prude, talking about having an alpha, what a lie. Fucking tease." Matthew mutters in annoyance. Louis freezes when he hears Matthew and fear rushes through him. But he's not scared for himself, he's scared for Matthew who just insulted him in front his alpha. His alpha that is very close to his rut.

Within a second Harry has Matthew pinned to the wall with a hand on his throat. His eyes were blazing and dark as he hisses at the surprised beta. "What the fuck did you just say?" Louis scrambles forward and opens his mouth to talk but his alpha's sharp gaze makes him stop. Matthew gulps and furrows his eyebrows. "Woah man, what's your problem?"

Harry's chest rumbles as a loud growl threatens to come out. His pupils dilate as his eyes start to change to the familiar black "You insulted my omega right to my fucking face." Matthew freezes as he mentally punches himself for being a fucking idiot. Louis covers his face and shakes his head, his heart racing.

"Bro, I'm sorry. I didn't know he was yours, i-it won't happen again." Matthew stutters out while trying to pull Harry's hand off his throat. Harry does nothing more than release a low growl, hand tightening around his throat. Louis is freaking the fuck out. His alpha is losing control and he's pretty sure Matthew is about to die. And he can't be an accessory to murder.

"H, calm down." Louis pleads while stepping forward, hand held out. Harry's head snaps around and his eyes, completely filled with anger, peer into Louis'. "Calm down? Caprifoi, he needs to know that the shit he just said is unacceptable." Harry hisses to him while his free hand curls and uncurls repeatedly, a sign he's struggling to fight against his rut. 

Louis coos and steps closer, his fingertips finally brushing against Harry. "Oh baby, I know he does. But you can't hurt him, alpha." Harry blinks and takes in Louis' words before his grip tightens even more causing the beta to squeak. "Why do you care what happens to him? Do you care for him? Esti al meu." Harry hisses, his native tongue coming out.

Louis blanches as he realizes he made the situation worse. Louis wraps both his arms around Harry, trying to pull him away from Matthew who has started crying. "No, alpha. He means nothing to me. You can't hurt him because you'll get in a lot of trouble. Lachlan will suspend you for causing a fight in his hospital. And if you're suspended that means I'll be at work alone. Do you want that?"

Louis tries again to tug at the man, slightly succeeding when Harry turns his body to face the omega. "No, I don't want you to be anywhere alone." Harry says with a frown. His eyes flicker as they slowly start to change back to their normal green. He can feel the anger start to drain from his body, his head clearing from the fog that surrounded it. 

"Exactly. That's why you have to let him go, alright?" Louis says slowly while pressing a soft kiss to Harry's cheek. The alpha's chest reverberates as he removes his hand from Mathew's neck. Strong arms lock around his waist and Louis is lifted into the air. The omega uses one hand to shoo the sobbing beta away, watching as he races out the room, the door slamming shut.

"Pay attention to me, nu te vei uita la nimeni altul decât mine." Louis gasps when Harry grumbles in Romanian, tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. "I don't know what you just said but it was so hot." Louis says breathily, allowing the alpha to scent him. 

"Calm alpha, there's no threat anymore. You should calm down before someone notices your pheromones. I don't want to be caught in this position." Harry grunt and presses Louis harder into the wall, closing his eyes as he tries to calm down completely. He feels this raging anger boiling and he wants to jump into a barrel of ice cold water to cool down.

"Louis, baby. I need to go home, my rut is too close." The omega nods his head and caresses the back of Harry's neck, kissing his ear lobe gently. The alpha shudders at the cold press of his lips before he inhales deeply to try and resist the urge to throw him on the desk and fuck him until he's screaming. 

"Yes, go home. Lachlan will understand, I'll let him know. Please be safe and don't get into any fights." Louis begs his boyfriend as he's set down onto the ground. Harry breathes in one more time and grips onto Louis' hips tightly, not noticing the twinge of pain that flickers between blue eyes.

"I'll be safe. Come straight to my house after work, don't talk to anyone, don't touch anyone, don't even look at anyone or so help me I will—"

"Murder anyone who tries to take me away?" Louis finishes with a giggle, accepting the rough kiss from Harry. "Don't worry, I'll go straight to your house no exceptions. Now, shoo before someone else becomes your victim." Louis ushers Harry to the door and kisses him quickly, smiling when Harry chases after his lips. 

"I love you, caprifoi."

"I love you too, H."

 

—

 

"And he's still alive?" Lachlan asks in shock as he crosses his arms over his chest. Louis snorts and leans back into his chair, shaking his head a bit. He just spent the last half hour telling Lachlan what happened and Louis knew he wouldn't be the only one surprised that Matthew made it out of there alive. 

"Trust me, I thought the same thing. But yeah, Harry choked him a little bit before I stopped him." Lachlan hums at Louis's response and runs a hand through his hair, "I'm surprised that Harry still came into work so close to his rut." He comments after a moment, green eyes flickering to look at Louis who was examining his nails. 

"You know how he loves his job. Even if he's on his death bed, Harry would never stop trying to help people." Louis says with a chuckle while folding his hands together. The alpha grins as he thinks about his best surgeon, nodding his head. "You're right about that. He's very passionate about what he does." 

"But that's what makes him such a good worker, doesn't it?"

"He's one of a kind." Louis smiles sweetly and ducks his head as his mind swirls with the idea of his boyfriend. "He really is but that's why I love him."

"You take good care of him. I love him like a son, just as I love you like one."

"Of course Lachy, I would never do anything to hurt him."

 

—

 

"Harry! I'm home." Louis shouts out as he walks through Harry's front door, shutting it behind him. It's quiet for a moment before Harry rounds the corner, tackling Louis to the ground. Louis prepares himself for impact but is surprised to fall onto a hard chest instead of the ground. Harry had turned them around last minute so he could break Louis' fall.

"My princess, I missed you." Harry breathes as he nuzzles into Louis' neck. Louis lets out a squeak when they're flipped over and Harry slides between his thighs. They naturally spread on their own, accustomed to the heavy weight of Harry. 

"I missed you too, H. I'm home now, it's okay." He assures the alpha who was licking at his mating gland, teeth grazing over it. Louis' breath hitches as he realizes that if Harry applied any pressure, he would break the skin and mark him as his own. His cock twitches at the thought of it and he has to wrap his arms around Harry's neck to distract him. "Mm, you smell so good." Harry purrs while sliding a hand down the expanse of Louis' body. Louis whines and arches his body to get closer to Harry, his legs locking around his waist. 

"Harry, please."

"You want me baby?" He murmurs while trailing kisses down his neck, ripping Louis' shirt open to reveal tanned skin. He slides his tongue along the dip of Louis' collarbone, making the omega shiver. "Want you so bad." Louis whimpers while rocking his hips up. Harry hums happily and lifts Louis up, making their way to his bedroom.

"Got to make this quick princess, the boys are expecting us for movie night."

 

—

 

"We're going to be late for movie night." Louis grumbles as he walks down the street with his lanky boyfriend. Harry sighs and shakes his head, pulling at his scarf to loosen it a bit. He's feeling kinda warm even in the chilly winter air because of the thick fabric. It was a gift from his mother and he could do nothing but accept it.

"Hazza, you know I hate being late. Why the hell did you take so long to get off?" Louis rolls his blue eyes and tilts his chin up a bit. "I'm sorry to correct you, my dear, but if I recall, you were the one who took forever. You begged me to make you cum twice and I did." Harry says patiently, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Louis scrunches his nose and tips his head, puffing out his cheeks.

"Oh, you are right." Louis admits petulantly while linking his arm with Harry's. Harry refrains from releasing yet another sigh. He loves his boyfriend very much and is sure that Louis is it for him but he can be quite the handful.

"I love you Harry, you know that right?" Louis says suddenly catching Harry's attention. They make their way up the steps, stopping when they get to the front door. "I know, Lou. And I love you as well." Harry finally replies, bending down to kiss Louis' lips softly. Louis cups his cheeks and tilts his head up for a better angle, pushing up onto his tippy toes. Harry slides a strong arm around Louis' waist and swipes his tongue along his lower lip. Louis parts his lips and moans when he feels Harry's tongue slip into his mouth.

His fingers tangle in tousled brown curls as Harry slides his tongue along the roof of Louis' mouth once. He pulls away slowly, eyes blinking open. Louis pants softly in his attempt to catch his breath, eyelashes fluttering gorgeously beneath the moonlight. Harry presses his forehead to Louis' and grins as he rubs a thumb over the crinkles by his eyes.

"Let's knock before they start to get suspicious as to why we're late." Harry whispers before pulling away completely. Louis brushes some of Harry's hair from his forehead and leans up to kiss the tip of his nose. "I wonder what movie we'll be watching." Louis thinks aloud as he turns towards the door. A scream is ripped out of his small body when he sees Niall's face plastered against the window of the front door.

Niall blinks innocently while smiling, lips smushed into the glass. "What is it baby – what the fuck?" Harry asks in shock after he looks up from his phone, eyes wide with surprise. Louis places a hand on his chest as he tries to calm his racing heart, watching Niall open the door. His smile was wide and his eyes were shining.

"Hey guys! That was a hot kiss. Nice to see you guys again—oof." Niall gets cut off by Louis tackling him to the ground, groaning when he hits the hardwood floor. Louis grabs the closest thing to him – which happens to be this mornings newspaper – and rolls it up before smacking Niall with it. The brunette quickly brings his arms up to block the sharp attacks of the daily newspaper — which holds information about a rally of cats that has taken over the internet — screaming bloody murder.

"Stop. Being. Such. A. Creep." Louis says firmly between every smack to Niall's perfect brown hair. Liam comes rushing out and pauses mid-step when he sees the two men wrestling on the floor, raising his eyebrows. He looks up at Harry with a silent question causing the curly haired lad to shrug, eyes falling back down to the duo. Niall is currently gripping onto Louis' leg while the Doncaster man tries to stand up, begging Louis to forgive him.

"Get off of me, you pervert!" Louis shouts while trying to kick Niall off. "Liam! Zayn! Come get your mate before I kick his ass." Zayn appears a second later and leans against the threshold, eyebrows raised. Niall was pouting as he gripped onto Louis leg, the other omega fuming. Liam steps forward and locks his arms around his petite boyfriend, lugging him off the ground and away from Louis. 

He wouldn't doubt the fact that Louis would actually kick Niall's ass. He quite likes having a small boy to protect so getting him away from Louis is smart. Louis huffs and dusts himself off before grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him off to the living room.

"Hey Li, Z." Harry waves dumbly before he disappears around the corner, a small smile painted on his face because of the fact Louis is holding his hand. Liam shakes his head and presses his nose against Niall's temple, breathing in as he squeezes the Irish lad in his arms. Niall whines and nuzzles into Liam's chest. Zayn slips over to his mates and wraps his arms around both of them, kissing the back of Niall's head. 

"You need to control yourself, pumpkin. Louis will kick your ass one day and we'll let him." Niall pouts and lifts his head to look at Zayn, getting a kiss from the alpha. "That is so mean."

"Hush now, baby. Behave or you'll be punished." Liam promises while patting Niall's bum, walking off a second later. Niall huffs and squeezes himself into Zayn's arms. The tanned lad chuckles and kisses Niall's shoulder a few times. "Let's go pumpkin."

"Caprifoi, calm yourself. Niall was just being Niall." Harry assures his disgruntled hedgehog, kissing the pout off his face as Louis settles into his lap. "I know that. It's just extremely embarrassing." Louis snaps while pulling Harry's arms tighter around him. He nuzzles his face into Harry's neck, kissing over his gland.

Liam enters the room with his two mates following after him. He makes his way to the couch which is beside the recliner Harry is sitting in. He sits down and just barely had enough time get comfortable before Niall plops himself down onto Liam's lap.

Niall grins widely, enjoying the grunt the man releases. Zayn takes his seat beside them while Niall turns to smile at Louis. Louis glowers at him from where he's peeking from Harry's neck. "What do you wanna watch Lou-bear?" Niall asks sweetly, making the anger and embarrassment Louis was feeling earlier melt away. The brunette is just too cute to stay mad at.

"Would you like to watch a scary movie?" Harry suggests while softly rubbing his fingers across the dip of Louis' collarbone. Zayn murmurs his agreement from where he's nuzzling into the base of Niall's neck. Liam shrugs, not really caring. Louis twists around and squints at his alpha, pursing his lips together. "You just want an excuse to have me all up on you." Louis accused while poking his finger into Harry's hard chest.

Time stops when Harry smirks, Louis' heart rate picking up at the sight of his handsome lover. He really did get lucky when he found Harry. How could someone be so perfect? "Why would I need an excuse if you're already willingly on top of me." Harry points out the lack of space between the two of them.

He enjoys the flush of red that takes over Louis' face, grinning widely. Louis grumbles and turns back around, burrowing deeper into Harry's arms while looking at the TV. "Let's rewatch Annabelle since the second movie just came out. It'll be good to refresh our minds about what happened so when we see the movie this weekend, it'll be better." Liam suggests as he rakes his fingers through Niall's messy hair.

The smaller of the two has already dozed off, mouth pressed to Liam's clavicle as he snores softly. Zayn coos and kisses Niall's temple. The other three men agree with his choice and they all settle in to watch the movie. 

 

—

 

"Do you guys want kids someday?" Harry asks two hours later as he stares down at a sleeping Louis in his lap. He rubs his thumb over Louis' brow and smiles affectionately when Louis snuffles in his sleep. Liam releases a slow hum causing Harry to look up at him. Liam has his head tilted back against the couch while Zayn's fingertips were caressing the sides of Niall's face from where he's still sleeping on top of Liam.

"Having kids would be great. I love them and I'm really good with taking care of kids. It's so fun to interact with them and help them grow and learn. Kids with Niall, now that would be something else." Liam chuckles as Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. "We're already like a father to him, taking care of him all the time. He can barely remember to feed himself when we're not around."

"He can't cook and he is so fucking clumsy that it truly scares me." Zayn pipes in as he nuzzles Liam's cheek. "But the thought of having kids with him..." Liam trails off as he lifts his head up to look down at Niall, biting down on his bottom lip to contain his fond smile.

"That would make our life complete." Zayn finishes while cupping the side of Niall's head, watching him quietly. Harry watches them silently as they both bend to kiss Niall's forehead. He's truly happy for Liam and he's grateful for the fact that Niall and Zayn makes him so happy.

Harry was there when Liam was struggling and he's seen him at his worst. So now almost four years later, witnessing the precious moments between the three of them is something special. "What about you?" Liam asks after a beat, lifting his gaze from Niall to look at him. Harry chews on his bottom lip and rubs his thumb over Louis' chin, admiring the way his small fingers twitch in his sleep.

"I want nothing more than to start a family with him. He's my soulmate, what more can I ask for than to have kids with my soulmate?" Harry breaks out into a soft smile, his green eyes fluttering shut as he envisions a future with Louis involving miniature versions of themselves. "Yeah. What more can I ask for." He repeats quietly when both men have gone back to watching the second movie they put on.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. I didn't update this chapter.

****Louis brushes some hair from Harry's face, gazing down at his sleeping alpha. He called off of work because Harry's rut is supposed to start sometime today. He didn't want to risk going to work and have something happen. It's currently 7:30 am and Louis has been up for over an hour admiring Harry. He yawns and rubs his eyes gently, blinking slowly. He's starving and he knows that he needs to eat before Harry's rut starts.

Louis slowly pulls the blankets off of his body, carefully sliding out of the bed. When he hears Harry shift in bed, he pauses and turns to look at him. Harry turns onto his side and buries his face into Louis' pillow, lips parting. Louis grins and caresses the side of his face, bending to place a kiss to his forehead. He straightens up and slips out the room, shuffling to Harry's kitchen.

He opens the fridge and scans over the items. There's literally nothing left, they have to go food shopping. Louis frowns and scratches the back of his head. They'll have to go now just in case. Louis hums as he makes a mental checklist of what they should get. They need bread, eggs, milk, and water. Those are the necessities. Louis closes the fridge door and is about to turn around but two arms grab him around the waist.

He lets out a squawk when he's lifted up, arms going around Harry's neck. Warm lips are pressed to his neck as Harry spins him around, causing Louis to giggle happily. "Harry! You scared me." Louis slides a hand through Harry's hair and tugs on it gently. The alpha pulls his head back and their eyes meet.

"Mm, I'm sorry caprifoi. I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"I was going to get something to eat." 

Harry kisses him gently before continuing, "I came down here looking for you and when I saw you standing there in my shirt, I could not contain myself." Louis blushes and reaches a hand behind him to pull the shirt down lower but Harry's hand stops him. He grabs both of Louis' hands and holds them behind his back so Louis is unable to move. Louis tips his head when Harry's lips connect with his neck. "Don't cover what's mine to touch." Harry murmurs while licking over a mark he left on Louis' skin.

The omega squirms and parts his lips, swallowing thickly. "I apologize alpha, it won't happen again." Harry hums and lets go of him in favor of grabbing Louis' ass with both hands. He squeezes the round cheeks roughly causing Louis to emit a low whine. "You are so fucking beautiful." Arms wrap around Harry's shoulders as Louis connects their lips. They slide together smoothly, the kiss sweet and short. "We have to go food shopping before your rut hits." Louis whispers as he pulls away from the kiss. Harry groans at the information and drops his head to rest on Louis' shoulder. 

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do, you have no food at all. I don't understand how you survive on this." Louis rolls his eyes and tries to pull away from him. Harry grumbles and quickly yanks the omega back to him. He bends and kisses Louis' clavicle before nodding his head once. "We'll go shopping because I can't have you starving. Go get ready before I take you to bed."

Harry pats Louis on the ass and sends him on his way. Louis giggles and purposely flutters his eyelashes to tease him. Harry growls and Louis takes off towards the room when the alpha bolts forward. Louis had just made it into the room before he's thrown onto the bed. He hits the soft mattress with a bounce, giggling crazily as Harry's body appears above him.

Harry's lips against his leaves him momentarily stunned but he quickly recovers. He kisses back desperately, hands tangling in brown curls. The Alpha growls, the sound of his wolf howling in contentment from the depths of his chest. He's in love with the taste of Louis' lips and clutches the Omega to him with inhuman strength, craning his neck. A series of sensations run havoc through Louis' body, lighting his blood on fire.

It scared him that Harry had such a strong mind shattering effect on him with a simple touch. The mark on his neck was covered by a warm mouth and Louis whimpered from how erotic the feeling was. The Alpha kneeled for a second so he could lift Louis off the edge and drop them both towards the top. Harry's body cloaking Louis' seamlessly as their breath mingles. His chin knocks into Louis' nose making the omega whine.

"I'm sorry." Harry fumbles before reconnecting their lips briefly. He trails them down to Louis' neck, breathing raggedly against his throat. Louis hums in approval and winds his arms around Harry. When the man moves to pull back, Louis draws Harry back to his neck with a hand tangled in the Alpha's hair. He listens to Harry's sounds of adornment as his boyfriend licks at his skin. "We have to go."

Harry slipped his hand under Louis' shirt and small hills erupted in a steady trail across the boy's body. He smirked at the hitch in Louis' breath when he pinched the Omega's nipple. "We could just stay here and I can fuck you until you cry." Harry nips at his jugular where his pulse throbbed. Louis gasps and arches his body, his nerves frazzled.

"Fuck, you are the prettiest creature I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes. How can someone like you exist?" Harry hisses while pressing his face to Louis' scent gland, breathing in deeply.

"Maybe," Louis breaks off when Harry nibbles on his nipple gently, "Maybe I'm not real. I'm a figment of your imagination. Maybe I'll disappear—" Louis squealed when Harry raised him off the mattress, flipping them over so Louis rests on his hips. "Don't sadden me, sweet omega. You're mine to keep and I'll be sure to never let you escape."

"When did you become so possessive, hmm?" Harry smiles at Louis' question and raises his head to connect his lips with Louis' jaw. He pulled Louis closer to his body, inhaling deeply. After a moment he flips them around and slips between Louis' thighs, kissing his cheeks gently with a soft sigh.

"I'm weak when it comes to you. My emotions strike me all at once and I'm left wanting nothing more than to rip my chest open and hide you inside." Harry closes his eyes as he breathes heavily, "I can't lose you and it kills me when I'm unable to protect you at times."

He waits for Harry to settle down before raising his voice from the silence its chosen. "I won't leave you, my love. I'm yours and I'll be yours for as long as you'll have me." Louis caresses the back of Harry's head, listening to his chest rumble. "I know you may not always be there to protect me but I know you try your hardest. You can't be with me at all times, it's not possible. You have to understand that, okay? You're doing as much as you can."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut and opens his mouth before clamping down on Louis' shoulder as a way to calm himself. Louis winces at the sudden pain before stilling, his body heating up with pleasure. "I appreciate everything you do for me, alpha. And I know you will be there when I need you the most."

Harry bites down harder for a second more before pulling back. Louis melts into the bed and stares up at his boyfriend, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He's grown to crave it. "I want to keep you forever." Harry says in all seriousness, eyes locking with Louis', "I want you to become my mate."

Louis' eyes soften and he reaches up to rub their noses together affectionately. "I want to be your mate, Harry. But I want you to be sure of what you want. Being mated is something sacred and special. Do you want me in that way?"

Harry frowns at Louis' insecurity and sits up, dragging Louis up with him. He locks his arms around the omega and hugs him tightly. Louis presses his cheek to Harry's chest, allowing the man to hold him. "I have never wanted something more than I want you. You're my soulmate, you're the one I want to bond with. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you." Louis' eyes fill with tears as he grasps onto his alpha tightly. 

"You swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

Louis giggles and pulls back to look at Harry, his eyelashes fluttering when Harry wipes his tears away. "We really have to go and get some food. I'm starving and we both need to eat before it gets too bad." Harry gets a kiss placed on his lips before Louis escapes from his hold, walking to the closet to get dressed. He watches the small man change, eyes softened with fondness. He truly is Harry's soulmate.

 

—

 

Louis had listed that he and Harry really only needed to buy bread, eggs, milk, and butter. But as always their cart quickly becomes filled with other random items. "Caprifoi, do we need this?" Harry asks from a few feet away holding up a can of pistachios. Louis squints and lets out a hum before shrugging.

"If you would like to buy them, then yes." Harry blinks and looks at the can once more before tossing it into the cart. They continue down the aisle, grabbing what they needed. "H, remember that we walked here, okay? So we have to carry this stuff home." Louis reminds him as he gazes at the rapidly growing pile of food.

"I'll be able to carry it, caprifoi. Do you doubt my strength?" Harry raises his brows as he gazes at the omega, leaning on the cart as he pushes it. Louis snickers and shakes his head, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as he tosses chips into the cart.

"Of course not, my love. I'm very aware of how strong you are."

"Good. If you had said yes, I would have been forced to demonstrate how strong I can be." Harry says with a wink. Louis hums and grabs a box of their favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "And how would you have done that?" Louis questions him.

"By fucking you against the bathroom stall with one arm until you are begging to cum from just my dick." Louis yelps at Harry's remark and swats at the alpha who blinks innocently. "Harry! You can't say that in public. There could be children present." Louis scolds him.

"Hm, I seem to not care."

Louis rolls his eyes and pushes the alpha's hand away when it reaches for him. "Hands to yourself mister, we need to get going."

"Lead the way, princess."

At the check-out, they fill up four shopping bags with what they need to get them through the next few days. Harry slips a possessive arm around Louis's waist as they pay, causing Louis to look at him in confusion. It wasn't until after everything was bagged and they were walking away did Harry explain. "She was eyeing you. I didn't like it so I had to make her aware that you're mine." Louis snorts and nuzzles his face into Harry's shoulder. 

"Harry, she's a girl."

"Yes and that's relevant how?"

"I'm gay."

"Okay and? You're still mine and everyone should be aware of that." Louis shakes his head and tries to stop his grin from appearing. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Wait I have to piss." Harry murmurs suddenly, stopping in front of the store. Louis raises his eyebrows. "Can you make it to the house?"

"Mm, no."

Louis laughs and shoos his alpha with one hand, gesturing for him to go inside. "Go pee, I'll wait here." Harry kisses him quickly before hurrying inside, leaving the bags against the wall. Louis bites down on his lip and leans his weight onto the brick wall. He sighs and tilts his head up to the sky, breathing in the smells around him. It's a nice day out, sunny with a nice breeze.

After another moment, the cashier from earlier appears with a very tall man. They were talking animatedly, her hands waving as they argue. Louis blinks and tries to advert his gaze, knowing it was rude to stare. Their voices were getting louder to the point that she was almost screaming at the top of her lungs. "Shut up! I am not yours to—" A loud slap resounded through the air causing Louis' head to snap up.

The girl was holding her rapidly reddening cheek with tears in her eyes. The man was breathing heavily with his fists curled. He raises his hand to strike her once more but Louis steps up. "Hey! Keep your hands to yourself, buddy. Don't you know you shouldn't hit a girl?!" Louis stalks forward with hard eyes, not caring that he was an omega and he was a very buff alpha.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you." He sneers while grabbing the girls wrists roughly. Louis grimaces and glances at the girl. "Is he bothering you? Do I need to call the authorities?"

"I—"

"Don't talk to him, little bitch." The man roars while yanking on her arm painfully. Louis moves forward and rips her away from the alpha, pulling her behind him. "Watch your fucking mouth when you're talking to a lady! And keep your goddamn hands to yourself!" Louis shouts

The man's face turns red with fury. "Who do you think you're talking to asshole!?" He yells while raising his hand up. Louis closes his eyes as he prepares for the fist coming towards his face, ready to take the hit for the girl. But nothing happens and Louis is bombarded with the smell of vanilla and pine. His eyes fly open and he sees the back of his alpha standing in front of him, hand tightly gripping the man's fist mid-air.

"Are you trying to hit my omega?" Harry asks incredulously, eyes blown wide with anger.

"Get your fucking hands off of me." The man  jeers while trying to pull his hand back. Harry's eyes darken and Louis' breath hitches at the deadly look in his eyes.

"I asked you a damn question and I expect a fucking answer." Harry's face contorts into a scowl as he twists the man arm, making him yelp in pain. "I won't fucking ask again. Are you trying to hit my omega?" Louis hears the whimper of the girl behind him but can't bring himself to move, eyes wide with astonishment.

"He asked for it, getting into b-business that doesn't involve him." He stutters out as Harry twists his arm even more. Harry's fingers twitch and he lets go of the man's arm before enclosing it around his throat. "My boy doesn't do anything unless he has a reason. I'm sure his reason is valid. You try to put your hands on my omega again and I will gut you like a fucking fish."

The alpha coughs as he claws at Harry's hand, eyes widening when Harry lifts him into the air with one hand. He lets out a wheeze as he tries to breath, feet kicking pathetically from where they hover in the air.

"Do you understand me?!" Harry booms and the man nods quickly. Harry drops him to the ground, not caring for the crack he hears. "Get the fuck out of here." Harry hisses down at the writhing alpha. Louis quickly turns and faces the girl.

"You need to go. If he tries to mess with you again, call the police." She quickly nods with tears rolling down her cheeks, giving Louis a quick hug. "Thank you so much." He nods and watches her scurry off before twisting back around. Harry was watching the sorry excuse of an alpha limp away, body radiating fury. "Alpha?" Louis calls timidly, shuffling closer to him.

Harry's eyes meet his and he's taken back by how black they are. "Did he hurt you, baby?" Harry grumbles while moving a hand to grab Louis' face. He shakes his head and leans into the touch with a kiss.

"No, you came before he could."

"Come, caprifoi, let's go," Harry says to Louis, his voice still deep as he grabs Louis' hand. "Okay," Louis gets out before Harry starts to walk with him. He grabs the bags and holds them all in one hand before moving to walk down the street.

Louis bites down on his lip as he watches his alpha. He's sure that Harry's rut was set off by the asshole because the increase of strength and anger was a sign of that. Louis feels like he could float away if it wasn't for the hand on his wrist. It's firm and warm, keeping him grounded. He's starting to get excited, the adrenaline from the altercation mixed with Harry's pheromones is rushing through him. The sheer thought of how rough Harry will be sets his body alight.

Thankfully, the store was a couple blocks from Harry's home and they manage to get their quickly. Louis has started to pant with excitement as he scrambles to unlock the door with the key Harry pushed into his hand. As soon as the door is open, Louis is lifted up over a shoulder. "Harry!" He shouts as the bags of groceries are tossed into the kitchen. Louis prays nothing has broken from the impact.

"Fucking – beautiful –" Harry gasps, dumping Louis hastily onto the couch, making Louis yelp. Within a second his clothes are being pulled at. His shirt is ripped open by Harry's hand as he growls visciously.

"Baby, that was my—mph." Harry's lips finding his nipple cuts off his sentence but doesn't stop him from mourning the loss of his favorite shirt. "Harry, alpha, please..." Louis trails off as Harry tugs his jeans down, throwing it to the side. Warm lips leave a trail of heated kisses down the center of his chest as skilled fingers move further down.

Louis arches his back when he feels the remote digging into his skin. He shifts and moves to reach a hand back in order to grab the cold plastic. Harry growls and grips him tighter, yanking his briefs down his legs harshly. Louis strains as much as he can and finally grabs the wretched remote, tossing it across the room. "Harry, baby, let me just—" Harry covers Louis' mouth with his own. He licks into Louis' mouth and drags his hand down to grasp Louis' cock.

He jerks and moans into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut when Harry's hand starts to move. His tongue slides over the roof of his mouth and Louis shivers. He can feel his slick dripping out of him, knows that Harry will soon smell it. Harry finally starts to take off his own clothes, quickly getting naked. He looks so beautiful, hovering over Louis with strong arms. And fuck, he smells delightful. Louis can feel his head spinning as he arches his back. He feels so submissive laid out under Harry like this.

Harry's rough hands grab his ass, expertly spreading his cheeks apart and shoving a single finger inside him. He crooks his finger to check how ready Louis is for his knot causing him to cries out. Harry groans, deeply pleased with the sound. He wiggles his finger a bit before pulling it out almost all the way, teasing the beautiful brunette. Louis whines and rocks his hips, causing Harry's finger to slip in again, his fingertip just barely brushing against his prostate.

"Harry," Louis moans, pushing back against his alpha.

"Want to hear you, princess," Harry murmurs, his voice so raspy that Louis' cock throbs. More slick forms as Harry shivers from the sound, arms moving up to grasp Harry's shoulders.

"Mmm, so wet for me. You smell amazing caprifoi. You're ready for me." Harry descries, a grin in his voice as he pushes in another finger.

Louis groans while his body takes it easily, hungry for more than just Harry's fingers. Harry's mouth is filthy and Louis can feel his head pounding with the need to be knotted by his alpha. "Alpha, more. I can take more, please. Want your knot." Louis sobs when Harry's fingers pump in and out of him quickly, body jerking.

"I'm aware that you can," Harry says softly, nuzzling his temple. "I want you to beg for it."

"W-What? You want me t-to what?" Louis stutters while gripping onto a cushion, head thrown back. "Fuck!" He shouts when Harry's fingers jab into his prostate. Harry lunges forward, grabbing Louis by his jaw and tilts his head to look at him. "I said beg for it," he growls, his words eliciting a warm and dangerous fog. It clouds over Louis' mind as he feels his body go limp in his Alpha's hold.

"Please," Louis whines, squirming around as much as he can in Harry's tight hold, "Harry, please. Want it so much."

"Fuck," Harry curses, sliding his fingers out. Louis tips his head and pants heavily as Harry positions his thick, hard cock at Louis's entrance. "You look so beautiful." Louis moans as Harry slides in with one thrust, his slick helping with the process. He goes from completely empty to completely full in less than a second. It makes his head spin as he tries to contain himself.

"Oh god, fuck me." Louis moans as Harry starts thrusting immediately, pulling almost all the way out. He snaps his hips forward which makes Louis cry out. Harry's cock is so big that he's doesn't have to search for Louis' prostate, he presses against it immediately with every thrust.

"Yeah, you like that princess?" Harry asks, a smirk across his beautiful face, and Louis keens as his whole body convulses, coming completely untouched. His hole tightens around Harry's cock while white streaks hit his chest. Louis eyes roll back when Harry doesn't stop his movements, rocking his hips forward. "I guess you do, so beautiful." Harry chuckle softly, hands gripping Louis' hips tightly.

Louis' body and mind can't handle how dominant his alpha is behaving. He's not use to it and it's sending his body into a frenzy. He feels like he could pass out from how tightly Harry grips him and how thick his cock is inside him. Harry straightens up and lifts Louis' ass up off the couch, fucking his hips forward quickly. Louis' sobs and yanks at his own hair, head tilting back to expose his neck. "Harry!"

The alpha bends over him, his hips slowing to a smooth roll, and he bites hard on Louis' shoulder. Louis squeals and throws his arms up to grasp Harry's body as his slick spills out even more. "Fuck, you're leaking so much for me. Absolutely divine." Harry hisses against his skin while quickening his thrusts.

Louis cries fat tears as Harry sucks at his skin harshly, digging in with his teeth and making Louis shudder underneath him. His body is reeling with over sensitivity, dropping slick down Harry's cock. When he detaches his mouth from Louis's neck, Louis can feel the ache on his neck and knows there is blood rushing to the surface. Harry has left a dark bruise.

One of Harry's hands leaves his hips and makes its way down to his thigh, rubbing it gently. His eyes narrow in on the mark on Louis' skin, "You'll look so gorgeous with my mark on your neck." Harry moans, thrusting into him roughly.

"Harry – Alpha–" Louis gasps, his eyes rolling back as he drags his nails down Harry's back, praying he leaves marks. "Want it."

"Yeah? You want that? Everybody's going to know you are mine—shit—they will know that you have an alpha who fucks you until you're crying." Louis can feel the base of Harry's cock start to expand, knows he's going to get knotted soon, and he can't fucking breathe.

"Please, please." Louis cries while drawing Harry closer to him, burying his face into warm skin. He's losing his mind waiting to be knotted, to be connected with his alpha. Harry's hand strokes up and down his thigh before moving to grip his cock, tugging on it quickly. Louis shouts and rocks his hips, clawing at Harry's body when Harry slams against his prostate.

"Everyone will know you're mine. Fuck, you're my princess." Harry growls and yanks Louis' head back by his hair, his mouth connecting with his neck on the other side. He bites down, not hard enough to break skin, starting to suck harshly. Louis yelps loudly and comes for the second time as Harry digs his nails into his thigh. Stars flash behind his eyes as he breathes raggedly, body trembling from exertion.

Harry breaks off and places his mouth onto Louis', sliding his tongue into his mouth to lick at his teeth once before pulling away. He feels Louis squeeze around him while the omega cries unashamed. His knot begins to expand and Harry shoves it past Louis' fluttering hole just as he comes. Louis feels so warm, his eyes blinking slowly as Harry's cum fills him up. 

Harry moans in contentment and runs his hand across Louis' belly that's swelling with the amount of cum being pumped in him. If Louis wasn't on birth control, he would most definitely be pregnant by now. Louis whimpers as he struggles to hold himself together, his body numb after two orgasms. Harry makes a sound of approval against Louis's throat and he pulls off, licking at another hickey he must have left.

"Harry," Louis whispers, turning his head as he chases after Harry's mouth. Harry coos at him and connects their lips in a kiss, cupping his cheek. Louis can still feel massive amounts of semen filling him up, and Harry swirls their tongues together.

Harry pulls back after a moment and breathes in deeply, inhaling Louis' scent that mingled with his own. "You're an angel." Harry murmurs while opening his eyes slowly. Their gazes connect and Louis smiles tiredly, grasping Harry's chin.

"I love you so much." Harry grins small and bumps their noses together. "And I love you with all my heart." Louis replies as he squirms and slips his arms around Harry's torso, pulling the man close to him. Harry nuzzles his nose against Louis' temple and kisses the top of his head as the boy hides his face into Harry's chest.

"There's so much.." Louis trails off, hinting at the cum Harry is still releasing. The alpha makes a small noise and presses his lips to Louis' neck. "I haven't spent my rut with an omega for over three years, so my body is trying to impregnate you."

Louis huffs and drops his arms, shoving at the alpha's chest. "Get away from me." Louis grumbles in annoyance. Harry raises his eyebrows and grips Louis' jaw, forcing him to maintain eye contact. "We're connected, sweet omega. Even if I was willing to remove myself, I couldn't. What's pissing you off?"

Louis scrunches his nose, unable to stop the flood of emotions rushing through him. "It's silly." Harry pecks the tip of his nose causing the omega to giggle cutely. He slowly replaces his arms around Harry and snuggles closer to him. "Tell me, caprifoi."

"I just got jealous. I don't like that you had sex with another omega while you were in rut." Louis confesses while running over Harry's back, feeling the raised lines he created on Harry's skin.

"Have you not had sex with another alpha before me?" Harry questions while burying his nose into Louis' brown hair.

"I have but not while in heat." Louis admits to him. Harry groans and clutches his boy closer to him, rocking his hips a bit. Louis whimpers as his body twitches, hole clenching around the swelled knot. "It pleases me to hear that. I'm sorry Omega. I can't change my past but I can assure you of the future. You're the only omega who I will spend my ruts with for the rest of my life. I swear to you."

Louis gulps and pulls his head back to gaze at his alpha, thumbing over the dimple that appears. "I wish nothing more than for that to happen." Harry kisses his lips softly, tipping his chin upwards. "Soon I will place my mark upon your neck and you'll have to worry no more."

Louis smiles widely and shifts when Harry's knot starts to deflate. He pulls his hips back slowly, making a small popping sound as his cock slips out. Louis squirms and slides his hands to Harry's arms. "Am I leaking?" Harry slips a hand down to probe at his hole, feeling the combination of slick and cum drop into his palm. "Mm, yes, my love." He pulls his hand away and licks at the mixture making Louis' breath hitch.

"Can we go shower please?" Louis requests while moving to slowly sit up. "Of course caprifoi, anything for you." He lifts Louis up and carries him bridal style to the bathroom, dropping a kiss to his forehead. The omega giggles as he feels his chest warm with the feeling Harry gives him. Fuck, he's so in love. 


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. I'm sorry for the crappy smut.
> 
> translations:
> 
> Într-o zi te voi marca și nimeni nu te poate lua de la mine: One day I will mark you and no one can take you from me  
> ___________________

****Louis lets out a whine as Harry licks at his neck soothingly. "Caprifoi, I'm so sorry." He murmurs into bruised skin. Louis sniffles and slides his arms around Harry's neck. "Hurts." Louis whimpers as his lips form a pout, Harry's hand rubbing down his side. He gets a kiss placed on his forehead, Harry nuzzling it with his nose afterwards.

"I know princess, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you so hard, you can't just call me daddy so unexpectedly. It caught me off guard and I'm sorry I made you bleed." He whispers, accepting the kiss Louis offers him. Harry thumbs over the mark, making Louis wince. "It's okay, I enjoyed it a lot." Louis whispers back, eyes rolling back when Harry's knot pulls on his rim. "I love being marked by you."

Large arms build a cage around him as Harry drags his pretty pink lips down Louis chest. He places a series of wet kisses to the heated skin, enjoying the slow moan Louis releases. "You are so pretty. I love bruising you," Harry frowns as if deeply troubled, "I wonder if it's bad to crave that."

Louis squeals when Harry lifts him up, letting him sit on his lap. Harry's knot is tucked firmly inside him as copious amounts of cum fills him. He slides his hands down Harry's chest, over the two swallows. "Mm, it can be a bad thing. But with you it's not," Louis' bright eyes connect with Harry's, "I gave you my consent and you make me feel good. If I help you cease this beast rumbling inside you then so be it, mark me up."

He giggles when Harry lets out a groan, head burying into his scent gland. "How did I get so lucky?" Louis runs a hand through Harry's hair as he tips his head back. "We were meant for each other, H. Our stars are aligned and they shine for one another. No one was meant to have you but me. Anyone else before me was incapable of making you feel this way because they weren't me. They weren't your other half, your missing puzzle piece."

Harry's hands grip onto Louis' hips, fingertips pressing into soft skin. He squeezes his eyes shut, Louis' words swirling in his head. He feels so many things for this precious omega that he's unable to put it into words. Harry can be himself around Louis. He accepts and loves who Harry truly is. He can handle Harry's awkward side and his serious side. Sometimes Harry can just sit with Louis, saying nothing at all, and he'll feel so complete.

When the world is spinning and Harry feels like he might break a wall down, Louis walks in and everything calms. Their love doesn't feel like an amusement park ride that elicits sweaty palms and racing hearts. It feels like warmth and protection seeping through his veins, it feels like home.

Harry lays Louis back down on the bed, rocking his hips forward. His knot deflated a while ago but his cock is hard and demanding. The omega gasps as his body curves, craving Harry's very essence. He places a hand down by Louis' head, his hips snapping forward as he develops a steady rhythm. "Într-o zi te voi marca și nimeni nu te poate lua de la mine." Harry whispers into his ear causing Louis to cry out.

"Daddy—fuck. More, please." He begs with tearful blue eyes, body trembling with the heat boiling inside him. Louis screams when Harry slams into his prostate, wrapping both hands around the arm next to his head. His teeth grazed Harry's arm causing the alpha to grunt with need. "You are so tight." Harry moaned, settling into Louis. "Always warm, taking me so well."

Louis eyes blur with tears as his teeth sink into Harry's skin, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry hisses at the stinging pain, fucking his hips harder into Louis. He loves when Louis does this, loves the marks he leaves behind.

"You are so beautiful. A real angel created for me. Caprifoi, you were made for me to love."

Louis' body seized up as Harry speaks in his ear, his cock spurting ropes of white against his chest. His eyes roll back as his mouth falls open, Harry's fingers quickly replacing his arm. Louis sucks desperately at the two fingers in his mouth, tears rolling down his face. His tongue swirls around them, nibbling at the tip as he shivers with sensitivity. Harry growls and bends to latch onto Louis' nipple, biting at it.

"I love you—shit, so tight—you are perfect." Harry thrusts in one last time, his body jerking as he comes. He breathes heavily into Louis' body, shuddering through his orgasm. He was unable to knot due to his previous one not too long ago. Louis' whimper drags him from his daze and he pulls back to look into foggy blue eyes.

"My Louis, so pretty like this." He whispers while removing his fingers from Louis' mouth, pressing their foreheads together. "So full." Louis says breathily while gazing up at his alpha. Harry grins and connects their lips in a sweet kiss, his hands tracing circles on Louis' thighs.

 

—

 

"Oh–" Louis gasps in surprise, squirming rapidly and swinging his arms up to grab at Harry. He finds purchase on his shoulders, moaning prettily. Harry grinds his hips forward, which makes Louis drop his head back and let out a whimper as Harry's cock slides in deeper.

He drags his nails down Harry's back as the alpha starts thrusting powerfully, fucking in and out while using his upper body strength to hold him above his omega. "Oh god, oh fuck," Louis is screaming now, vocal chords vibrating as he shivers. He looks so good, splayed out under Harry like this with his legs hooked around his waist. His ass jiggles every time it slams against Harry's hipbones, and Harry can't contain himself.

He slowly pulls out causing Louis to make a distressed whine. "Hush, baby. You'll get what you need." He shifts back and carefully helps Louis roll over onto his front. Louis shuffles onto his knees, ass up as his face is pressed to the sheets.

Harry lets go of Louis with one hand, keeping the other planted on his hip. He slips a hand down to Louis' hole, thumbing around the puffy rim as he takes Harry's cock in easily when he pushes in again. Louis's body jerks as he breathes raggedly into the sheets, arms flying up to grip onto something, anything. Harry doesn't like that and growls lowly, moving a hand to grab both of Louis' wrists.

Harry pins them behind his back as he pushes Louis' body further into the bed. Louis cries out when Harry's hips piston forward, circling his hips in a way that makes him moan. He turns his head, biting down on the pillow in front of him, hole clenching around Harry's cock. Harry's grip on Louis' wrists tighten causing the omega to go limp, eyes rolling back.

He starts fucking Louis even harder, growling in approval every time he punches a noise from his omega's throat. The force of his thrusts are brutal and Louis is full on sobbing at the way Harry's cock slams into his prostate over and over. He's so big and thick, feeling Louis up so beautifully, as if he was made for it.

"So fucking hot, caprifoi– look at you," Harry grunts, fisting a handful of Louis' hair as he yanks his head up, his neck rolling to the side. Louis takes the opportunity to graze over his mating gland, inhaling deeply. "Gonna come for me?"

"Yes," Louis whimpers, and Harry can feel Louis's hole start to flutter around him as he gets closer to tipping over the edge, "Yes, alpha yes—oh my god—daddy." He clenches tight around Harry and Harry watches as his body shakes, face scrunching up as he comes on his belly, some of it hitting his chin. Harry can't help but be amazed at how pretty his omega is.

"Fuck, you look so pretty like this. So good for me." Harry drops him back down onto the bed, making Louis whine as he clutches a pillow. Harry groans and starts moving his hips again, gripping Louis so tightly, never wanting to let go. He's so close, he can feel his knot expanding.

But he wants to see his face. Has to see how fucking sinful he knows Louis will look when he gets his knot. Harry pulls his hips back, ignoring the dejected look in Louis' eyes before he flips him over. Louis whines and lifts his head up to get to Harry, their lips meeting as they kiss desperately. Louis sucks at his lip as Harry slams back into him, causing him to bite down hard enough to draw blood.

His eyes roll back as Harry's growl vibrates through the room, his blood touching Louis' lips as they continue to kiss. Harry changes the angle of his hips, gripping Louis' thighs as the omega emits a loud scream. Louis is falling apart at his touch and Harry is fucking ecstatic, unable to control his primal need.

Louis breaks their kiss to throw his head back, giving Harry a view of his neck. His eyes zero in on his mating gland, mouth watering at the thought of biting into it. His hips slap against Louis' ass while he leans down to rest an arm by Louis' head. Harry suddenly wonders how Louis' will look with his mark placed proudly on his skin.

He can see his omega strutting through the halls at the hospital, neck exposed to show the mark. It's enough to make Harry's knot expand even more. Harry groans, lost in his muddled mind as instinct takes over. He licks at Louis' neck, making him moan softly at the wet feeling against his burning skin. His teeth scrape over the area, black and bottomless eyes blown wide with need.

It all happens so fast, his eyes falling shut as his parts his lips. He feels Louis squirming underneath him, hips rocking for more as he releases little whimpers of, "Alpha." And it spurs Harry. His teeth make contact with his skin, causing Louis to immediately become docile, eyes wide with his mouth agape.

In the next second Harry is biting down with predetermined force, breaking the skin just as his knot pops. Louis moans loudly, his hands coming up and tugging on Harry's curls. His whole body is trembling as tears rocket down his cheeks. Harry can taste blood on his tongue as the bond forms. He feels warm, too warm as Louis' emotions slam through him. He can feel every breath, tremble, and sniffle.

He pulls his mouth away and licks over the bloodied mark to make sure it heals prettily. Louis' eyes are hooded as he breathes heavily, cum from his third orgasm tainting his skin. His body twitches every once in awhile, hole fluttering around Harry's knot. He looks throughly fucked and completely out of it.

"Caprifoi..." Harry trails off, thumbing over the new mark which makes Louis cry out as he arches his spine. Harry can feel his chest rumbling and he wants to make Louis come for the fourth and final time. He bends and places his lips on the sensitive mark, suckling on it just enough to make Louis screech, nails digging into Harry's back.

"Harry, fuck, fuck." He babbles with a sore throat, eyes blurred with tears. Harry doesn't stop until Louis is trembling under him, body bending to meet his as he grips at his lower back. Louis sobs loudly which causes Harry to pull back, admiring the puffiness.

"So responsive." Harry groans as he rolls his hips, his knot tugging on Louis rim which makes him whimper. Harry places a hand around his neck, squeezing it gently as he rolls his hips again. Louis moans his name brokenly, hands rapidly moving to grasp onto something. His nails makes contact with Harry's chest as the alpha tighten his hold on his throat.

"So gorgeous." He hisses while moving his free hand down to tug at Louis' cock. "Mm," Louis moans, jerking in Harry's hold as the alpha strokes him at a fast pace. He's breathing hard and with difficulty with Harry's hand still on his throat. Harry thumbs over the tip, bending his head to wrap his lips around Louis' nipple.

He swirls his tongue around the pink nub before sucking roughly, eyes falling shut. Louis shifts beneath him, body tensing as he comes hard, covering both of their chests in white ropes. His nails dig into Harry's skin painfully deep, his hole squeezing around the knot.

"Fuck," Harry gasps, and he grips Louis tightly against him, running his hands all over his mate. His feels his hands roam across Louis' chest down to his thighs before Louis is tugging him down, kissing him hungrily.

"Louis—baby—fuck." Harry's groaning into his mouth, allowing Louis to lick into his mouth with a skillful tongue. They pull apart from the kiss, Harry's head dropping onto his shoulder. Both men are breathing heavily, trying to regain themselves. Harry kisses his neck gently, licking over his mark. He's so proud of creating something so beautiful.

It looks delicious, sitting on Louis' honey colored skin. Harry blinks and brings a hand up to press against it, making Louis jerk in surprise. His knot has went down but Harry stays inside his mate, not wanting to let him go. He presses down harder onto it, rumbling when Louis' squeals.

"Harry—oh god. Fuck, did you—you mated me?" He hears Louis whimper.

"Yes," Harry whispers, dragging his head up and joining their lips together once more. They kiss slowly for several minutes before Harry feels hot tears against his skin. He pulls back and green meets blue. Louis is crying in a way that worries Harry.

"Caprifoi, what's wrong?" He asks breathily while grasping those red cheeks, licking the tears away. Louis hiccups as wraps his arms around Harry's body.

"You marked me."

Harry frowns and rests their foreheads together causing Louis to close his eyes. "Are you unhappy? I'm so sorry, I lost control and I couldn't contain myself but I don't regret it at—"

Louis giggles which causes Harry to break off. "I'm not crying because I'm unhappy. I'm crying because I'm so pleased I feel as if I can burst. I'm your mate now, you actually marked me."

His mate is smiling so brightly, face glowing that Harry's breath hitches. Louis is happy with him, pleased to be mated and Harry couldn't feel more content than at this moment. "I love you," he blurts out, breathing in through his nose sharply at Louis' wet eyes.

"I love you a lot," Louis murmurs while wiping his eyes, blinking up at his alpha cutely. Harry groans at the sight, bombarded with the need to keep Louis locked away here forever. To never let anyone catch sight of his sweet mate.

 

—

 

Louis blinks when he hears a loud knock. He grunts and stretches his arms up above his head. A yawn slips past his lips as he tries to focus on his surroundings. Harry is passed out next to him, body trying to recover from the brutal fucking he just gave to Louis. He rubs at his back, feeling the soreness from being pinned and fucked against a wall.

Louis jumps when he hears another sharp knock quickly followed by three more. He grumbles and quietly slides out of bed, wincing at the pain that blooms all over his body. He limps out the room and down the hall, carefully walking down the stairs. He shivers from the cold air and is thankful that he pulled on Harry's shirt before he left.

There's another knock just as Louis gets to the door. He stands up on his tiptoes and looks through the peephole. He rolls his blue eyes when he sees a smiling Niall standing on the other side. Of course it would be his dumb brunette friend knocking on his door in the middle of Harry's rut. Thank god his mate is still sleeping.

His  _mate_. Fuck, Louis will have to get use to that. He unlocks the door and pulls it open slowly. Niall bounces in his spot with his arms behind his back, biting on his lip. "Louis!" He squeals while throwing himself at the tired omega. Louis giggles and hugs his friend back tightly, eyes falling shut.

"Hi sweetie, why are you here?" Louis asks while pulling back, yawning softly as Niall tucks some hair behind his ear. Louis leans against the doorway, blinking slowly, "Oh, I would invite you in but Hazza is still in rut."

Niall nods at the explanation, waving his hand dismissively. "No worries, Liam and Zayn are in the car waiting for me. We're about to head to my parents house. I just came to tell you something." Niall grins widely.

"What is it?" He asks curiously, straightening up when he sees the joy swirling in Niall's eyes. The omega holds his hand out, palm down, towards him. Louis furrows his eyebrows and grasps Niall's hand, studying it.

They're a beautiful pale color and incredibly soft. Louis runs his fingers over the knuckles, humming at the feeling. He needs to ask Niall what lotion he uses cause this is unbelievable. He scans over the fingers, glancing at the glistening diamond ring sitting on one.

"Niall, your hands are so soft. What lotion—holy shit!" Louis gasps as he peeps the ring again, yanking his hand up to study it. "They fucking proposed!?" He shouts happily, eyes wide.

Niall starts to bounce again, his face filled with excitement. "Yes! They proposed last night and I wanted you to be the first to know! Isn't it so pretty?" Both omegas squeal before Louis is attacking Niall into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! This is so amazing." Louis gasps and pulls back to grab at Niall's hand again. He lifts it up and studies the ring, mouth parting in shock. "This is so beautiful, this must have been so expensive."

Niall nods his head and wiggles his fingers as he grins, "It was. It was $250,000." Louis is taken back by the price, holding onto the doorway to keep from stumbling. Holy shit. 

"What the fuck?" He breathes while looking at the ring again. "That is insane." Niall giggles and shrugs his shoulders, looking down at his ring again. "I wouldn't mind if it was $3 at a toy shop. I'm just so happy to be with them, to be engaged!" Niall sighs happily and clutches his hand to his chest, making Louis coo.

"I'm really so happy for you, Ni. You guys are perfect for each other." He says truthfully, pulling Niall into another hug. They hug for a few minutes before parting.

"Enough about me, tell me about how this is going. Is he good in bed?" Niall asks while wiggling his eyebrows. Louis blushes heavily and covers his face. He groans in embarrassment while Niall laughs loudly.

"Shut up! You're so embarrassing." Louis rolls his eyes and shoves his friend who laughs harder. "But yes, he is so good in bed." Louis' cheeks stay red as he admits the truth, biting on his lower lip. Harry being good in bed is an understatement, he's a fucking beast.

"Mhm, I can tell by the looks of you." Niall says while scanning over Louis body. He frowns and glances down at his body, finally taking a good look. There are bruises running down the expanse of his thighs that are exposed, finger-shaped ones on his ankle. Just above his left knee is a bite mark that is bright red and throbbing. And Louis knows that under the shirt is even more bruises across his hips and inner thighs.

He lifts his arms and makes a small noise when he sees all the marks. There's a series of hickeys running across his inner wrist down to the inside of his elbow. On his other arm are a few bites and another bruise from when Harry gripped him a little too tightly in the shower as he fucked Louis silly.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize." He murmurs while craning his neck to see if there's any more. He's startled by the loud screech Niall releases. He whips his head around to see his friend jumping up and down. "He marked you!"

Louis' hand flies up to his neck, running a finger over the mark that sits proudly on his neck. He smiles bashfully, eyelashes fluttering as he thinks about it. "Yeah, he did." He says softly. Niall looks as if he's absolutely lost his mind, blue eyes wide as he grips onto Louis' hands. "Lou, this is amazing! Oh my gosh, you have to tell me—"

He's cut off by a loud growl that resonates through the house, the sound heavily laced with distress. Louis winces as he realizes Harry must have woken up and saw that Louis was not there. "Louis!" Harry's voice booms, cracking with worry.

Louis turns to face his friend and gives him a quick hug. "I'll text you later babes, have fun at your parents and give my congratulations to the boys." He explains quickly as Niall wiggles his eyebrows.

"You're about to get a rough fucking." Niall points out before ruffling Louis' hair. He swats at Niall's hand, watching his friend get into the car before he shuts the door. Just as he locks it, Louis is spun around and lifted into the air. His eyes meet Harry's that are wide and feral, wincing when he's slammed into the wooden door.

Harry breathes heavily, chest heaving as he breathes quick inhales of Louis' scent. "Harry..." Louis starts off as his arms wrap around his shoulders. "Where were you!?" He almost shouts, clutching Louis to his body, pressing his face into Louis' neck. He noses along the mark, trying to desperately calm his frazzled nerves. When he woke up and his mate was not in bed with him, he felt as if he could have broke a house down to find him.

His rut messed with his mind, tricking him into thinking Louis had left and he went berserk. Louis grimaces when he realizes how badly he screwed up. They were just newly mated yesterday, Harry having spent the night touching the mark over and over until he passed out from exhaustion.

Of course Harry would be extremely protective and on edge when it involves Louis. It's the pheromones from the bond. He shouldn't have left Harry in bed because it would set something off in Harry's mind. "Answer me!"

Louis jolts in Harry's arms and he immediately noses along his jawline. "Daddy, calm down. I'm sorry for leaving you in bed, I'm here now. Niall came to visit, that's all." Louis whispers while running his nose along Harry's pulse. Large hands grip him painfully tight as Harry breathes into Louis' skin. "Don"t leave me alone in bed ever again." He orders roughly, squeezing his eyes shut to try and calm himself.

"I won't Harry, never again." Louis swears while running his fingers through Harry's curls. The alpha's chest is rumbling as he slips a hand down between Louis legs. He thumbs around his puffy rim before slipping a finger in to check his readiness. He growls in approval at how wet Louis is for him, hiking Louis up further into his arms.

He positions his tip to Louis' hole before dropping him back down, sliding home in one go. Louis squeaks and grips onto Harry for purchase, head falling back against the door. "You are  _mine_." Harry grunts into his ear as he places a hand by Louis' head, thrusting his hips in and out of Louis' warmth. He gasps and yanks on the curls at the base of Harry's neck, mouth falling open at Harry's powerful thrusts.

"Yours—ungh—I am yours, Harry." Louis manages to get out as Harry's cock slams into him at a steady rhythm. He cries out when Harry starts to suck on his throbbing mating mark, body tensing with pleasure.

"I want you to," Harry breaks off into a groan when Louis clenches around him, train of thought busted as he fucks into his mate with fast thrusts. He yanks on the shirt—his shirt Louis is wearing, tearing it open to reveal perky pink nipples.

They're swollen and pointed, inviting Harry in for a taste. He leans down and latches his mouth on one, sucking at it in earnest, his hips never slowly. Louis whimpers and slams his head against the door, ignoring the shooting pain as he arches his back. Harry growls loudly, not liking the fact that Louis harmed himself, bringing a hand to cup the back of his head. "Naughty princess, only I can hurt you until you are coming with a scream."

Louis' eyes roll back as his orgasm hits him unexpectedly, his body quivering in Harry's hold. The alpha groans and presses his forehead into Louis' shoulder, snapping his hips up into Louis' willing body. He breathes heavily, mouth dry as he drags his hands down Harry's body.

Harry rolls his hips slowly, biting down onto his skin—hard. Louis keens and his hand flies to his mouth, covering it as a sob escapes his trembling lips. His nails dig into Louis' skin when he feels him start to slip, using an arm to toss him up. Louis shouts and grabs Harry around the neck when the alpha steadies him, eyes wide.

Louis' hips rocks down to meet Harry's thrusts, head moving to mouth at his neck. They're wrapped so tightly around each other Harry's pleased at the lack of space between the two of them.Louis' lips are soft on his skin and Harry can't get enough of them, moaning into his chest from where he's leaving another mark. Louis' hands are all over the place, running down Harry's body and squeezing at his shoulders, pulling him closer. His ass was made for Harry's knot, encasing him tightly every time he draws back.

Harry moans, tingles shooting through him when his balls start to tighten at a thought from earlier. He pulls back from Louis' mouth, mind fogging with desire. "Caprifoi, I am going to knot soon—mm—want you to bite me."

Louis gasps and tilts his head, eyes falling onto Harry's that are completely void of the beautiful green. "Harry.." It is normal for alpha's to bite into the mating gland and mark their omega, their possessive souls ache for it. But it is unusual for alphas to allow their mates to return the favor. It takes a lot of trust and devotion between the mated pair.

Harry's eyes never leave Louis', his hips pushing forward as his knot starts to expand. "I trust you, Louis. I want you to do this, I love you. You're it for me, there's no one else but you." He whispers, assuring him, taking away his fears.

Tears well up in Louis' eyes and he breathes in softly, thumbing over Harry's protruding dimple. "I-I love you so much." He whimpers while running a hand through Harry's hair. "Take me to the couch, please." He requests.

Harry instantly obliges, pulling their bodies away from the door before walking to the living room, still connected in the most intimate of ways. He lays down on the couch, Louis sitting atop his hips, hands balanced on Harry's shoulder. Louis rolls his hips slowly and tips his head back with a moan. Harry grunts and grips at Louis' sides, feeling the erotic rotation of his body. "Come one baby, so close."

He leans down and takes Harry's lip between his teeth, tugging on it roughly causing him to growl. Harry's hands grab his hips and he starts to thrust up wildly, hitting Louis' prostate head on. Louis cries out and falls forward, his arms framing Harry's head. He drops down to press his lips over the gland, inhaling his scent until he's dizzy with it.

"Alpha—oh, god. I love you." He whines and licks over the skin when Harry's knot pulls at his rim. Harry pulls Louis' hips down roughly on his next thrust, Louis' mouth parting as he bites down in time with Harry's knot popping, locking them in place. He has to tighten his jaw to be able to break through the skin more, growling in approval when Harry's body goes limp under him.

His brain turns to absolute mush as Harry's blood touches his tongue, his pheromones flooding through Louis' system. His head spins as his entire world is flipped, Harry becoming the center of the fucking universe. This feeling takes him to an entirely new level of love for Harry, his eyes falling shut from how emotional he's getting.

Harry groans and cages Louis in his arms when the omega pulls his head back slowly, licking over the mark. He's panting heavily, hands sliding up and down Louis' body, feeling like he could pass out. The stinging pain on his neck intensifies but he welcomes it with open arms, kissing over his own mark on Louis' neck.

"Mm, all mine. My alpha." Louis growls possessively while nipping at Harry's chin. Harry chuckles and squeezes one of his cheeks in his hand, feeling his cock spurt out more cum. He cranes his neck and brushes his lips to Louis' gently, chest rumbling with satisfaction.

"I'm yours as much as you're mine, caprifoi." He whispers back while skating his fingers up to push hair back from Louis' face. His mate grins and knocks their noses together lightly, rubbing them together afterwards.

"I'm so fucking tired." He whines while shimmying down a bit to press his cheek to Harry's shoulder. The alpha grunts when Louis pulls on his knot, spreading his hand flat against the back of Louis' neck.

"I wore you out, huh?"

"Mm, of course you did, you animal." Louis teases while circling his fingers around the angry red bite on Harry's neck. It looks delicious on him, making Louis' chest fill with pride.

"You can sleep when my knot goes down, it should only take a few more minutes." Harry murmurs while closing his eyes, his leg rubbing against Louis' foot. He yawns and smacks his lips together, tapping his fingers against Harry's collarbone.

"I kind of want to eat, if that's okay. I'm hungry." He admits shyly causing Harry's eyes to open. They meet his and pin him in place with how intense they are. "Of course, baby. We will eat and then sleep until you are well rested." Harry assured him as he rubs a hand over Louis' side.

He grins and ducks his head to kiss Harry gently, squeezing his shoulder with one hand. "I love you with all my heart." Harry breaks out into a smile and cups Louis' cheek, caressing the bone with a thumb. "I love you with everything in me." He bends forward and pecks Louis' pretty pink lips.

 

—

 

"Why did you leave the bed this morning? You said Niall came?" Harry murmurs his question, peeling a piece of meat off the bone. He pops it into his mouth and chews, watching Louis who was sitting beside him, legs kicking.

They just finished showering after the last and final round of the night, Harry's rut finally done. It was a messy and rough one, Louis passed out just as Harry had knotted and didn't gain consciousness until an hour later. Harry had licked at his cheek in worry, releasing small whines in a attempt to bring Louis back. By that time, the fog his rut created had lifted and he was left feeling guilty.

But when Louis had woken up, he convinced Harry that he was more than okay. They proceeded to take a nap, wrapped around each other for a couple hours. And now here they are sitting at the counter with chicken wings and french fries in front of them. A feast for kings in Louis' opinion.

"Yeah, Niall had came over to give me some good news. We talked a little bit and he squealed when he saw the mark on my neck. Then you woke up and went all alpha male on me." Louis grins, enjoying Harry's eye roll as he chomps on a fry.

"What was the news?" He asks while stuffing a handful of fries into his mouth, pinching Louis' cheek when he giggles. He starts to swing his legs again, opening his mouth when Harry offers him a piece of chicken.

"Liam and Zayn proposed to him." He explains with a mouthful of food, huffing at the smack he gets from Harry on his thigh. "No talking with your mouthful." He scolds before stealing a kiss from his pouting mate.

"You seem unaffected by the news." Louis points out with raised brows, resting his head on Harry's shoulder, fingers picking at the fries.

"Mm, well I knew they were going to. They asked me for advice on how they should." He confesses while brushing a crumb from the corner of Louis' mouth. He tucks some hair behind his ear as Louis gazes up at him in shock.

"What! They did? How come I wasn't allowed to know?" He asks with a huff, sliding his arms around Harry's waist. He squeals when he's dragged into his lap, burying his face into Harry's bare chest. "Because you would have been too excited and you would have made it obvious to Niall." Harry tells him truthfully.

"That's a damn lie."

"Really? Do you remember the time they told you Niall's birthday present and you kept it a secret for maybe 48 hours before squealing like a little pig out of excitement ten minutes before he was supposed to open his gift."

Louis parts his lips as he recalls that time three months ago, blinking slowly. "Oh yeah, I see why you didn't tell me." Harry snorts and buries his nose into Louis' hair, inhaling the enticing aroma of his mate. "I'm happy for them, though. I was there since the beginning." Louis traces circles on Harry's skin, fluttering his eyelashes.

"You were?"

Harry nods and brushes Louis' hair away to expose his neck, staring at the mark that's healing nicely. "Yes. I met Niall first and talked to him about Zayn and Liam. It was the catalyst to their whole relationship." Louis licks over his lips and cups the back of Harry's head, gently tugging him down to kiss the tip of his nose. "What did you say to him?" Louis ask curiously.

Harry's lips twitch into a smile as he takes a trip to the past, eyes closing when Louis presses kisses across his jaw. "I told him that Zayn and Liam wanted to mate with him." Louis raises his eyebrows and brushes his lips across Harry's cheekbone, shifting on his lap until he's straddling Harry. His arms lock around his neck, blinking slowly. "Is that all you said? That's what started everything?"

Harry grins with a twinkle in his eyes, leaning in to nip at Louis' lip. "No, I may have also said something along the lines of them wanting to impregnate him." A loud laugh is ripped from Louis' chest as his eyes crinkle at the corners.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm completely serious."

Louis' jaw drops and he stares at his alpha in shock before shaking his head a few times. "What did they do?"

"Zayn threw a Gatorade bottle at my head and it hurt like a fucking bitch."

"You deserved it, silly alpha."


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

****Louis was typing on his laptop with his glasses perched on his nose. He was granted another day off to spend with Harry as he recovers from his rut. But Lachlan ordered that Louis had to work from home. He was more than okay with it, having missed working while he was away. He yawns into his fist, turning his head when Harry starts to stir. The alpha awakens, blinking his eyes open as he lets out a small noise while he stretches.

Harry turns to look at Louis and is disappointed when he sees that he is not laying down but is instead sitting up with his laptop. He was against Louis having to work at home, he wanted his mate's attention all to himself. "Caprifoi, come, lay with me."

"Soon alpha, I have to finish this before tomorrow."

Harry lets out a low grunt before shuffling towards Louis' body, grabbing his leg. Louis diverts his gaze from the laptop to his alpha, raising his eyebrows. Harry was shifting under the sheets, lifting Louis' leg up.

"What are you doing?"

Harry hums and rests his head under Louis' thigh, his arm curling round the meaty flesh. "Cuddling." He presses a heated kiss to his skin, eyes falling shut again. He's thankful that Louis is wearing nothing but Harry's shirt. Louis chuckles and uses one hand to card his fingers through Harry's soft curls before looking back at his work. He pushes his glasses up and begins to type, the room falling silent.

It doesn't stay that way for long. After a few minutes Harry starts to squirm causing Louis to set his laptop aside. Harry takes that opportunity to drape half his body over Louis' lap. Louis watches his alpha behave childishly with a fond smile.

He lifts Louis' shirt and slips his head under it, pressing his lips to the soft skin of his tummy. Louis' breath hitches as he places a hand on Harry. A trail of goosebumps appear on his stomach, making Harry grumble with satisfaction.

"Alpha, what are you doing?"

"Cuddling." He mumbles again and closes his eyes as Louis begins to run his fingers across Harry's bare back. Louis has the softest hands and Harry loves the feel of them.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Mm, very."

A soft giggle fills the air and Louis shakes his head before taking his glasses off, deciding to leave his work for later. Harry is very distracting. He pushes the alpha, ignoring the threatening rumble he releases. He slips under the sheets and curls his body around Harry's, pulling the alpha down with him when he lays on his back. Harry rests between his thighs, head buried into his neck.

"You smell so good."

Louis giggles and runs his fingers through Harry's hair, "I smell mostly of you, my love. Do you enjoy that?" Harry hums in agreement, rubbing his face against Louis in hopes that he could erase any smell that is not his own. "I want every inch of you to reek of me so no one will have the balls to even talk to you."

Louis pouts and grips onto Harry's curls, pulling his head back so their eyes meet. "Then no one will want me, I'll lose my other boyfriends." A loud growl rips through Harry's throat as he grips onto Louis' possessively, clutching his mate to his body. "I'll kill whoever tries to take you from me, they will rue the fucking day they decided to bother you."

Louis blinks in surprise and slips his legs around Harry's waist, tilting his head so their lips brush. "My Harry, I love you so much. There is no one else, baby, it's only you. You don't have to kill anyone, I'm yours." Harry huffs and presses his nose to the mark, inhaling deep breaths of their mingled scents.

"Fuck, I lose my cool when it comes to you. Any sense of control is thrown out of the window." Harry admits quietly while Louis traces one of his tattoos. "It's okay, I provoked you but I was just joking. I forget that you can't take a joke sometimes." He teases while pinching Harry's cheek between two fingers.

Harry scoffs and lifts him up quickly, enjoying the laugh Louis releases as he hugs Harry around the neck. Harry leans back on legs, holding Louis in his lap. "You take that back, I know a joke when I hear one." Louis rolls his eyes and flicks Harry's forehead, watching as his eyes cross when Harry tries to look at the area he touched. "Then I would be lying to you and I hate liars."'

He screeches when Harry drops him onto the bed unceremoniously, welcoming the weight of his alpha afterwards. He laughs unashamed even when his arms are being pinned above his head. "You are so rude to me, caprifoi. How could you behave this way towards me?"

Louis wiggles and looks at Harry from beneath his eyelashes, biting down on his lip. "I guess I am being bad, alpha. Do you know what that means?" Harry's eyes light up as he gazes down at his mate, his stare intense and unwavering. "Mm, princess, I understand perfectly well." The omega squeals when Harry attacks his neck in a series of wet kisses, his hands pressed firmly into the mattress.

Harry's free hand moves to unbutton Louis' shirt quickly, yanking the fabric off his skin. His back is arched at an unnatural angle, a gasp being punched out of him when Harry finds his hole with no difficulty. He slides in slowly, gripping onto Louis' wrists tightly. He rocks his hip forward roughly, jolting Louis' body further up the bed. His dark eyes watch the omega whine with desire, basking in the wet heat surrounding him.

"Bad boys get punished."

 

—

 

"I am late, late, late, late." Louis mumbles while rushing to his room. He stumbles over a shoe and catches himself on the side of his desk. He grabs the shoe and yanks it on, quickly tying it.

"Late, late, late." He mumbles again while running back to the kitchen, throwing the fridge open. He scans over the items before grabbing leftover chicken that he brought home with him.

His phone starts to ring but he ignores it, more worried about finding the last blue Gatorade he hid from Niall. "So late." He yanks open the drawer when he sees the bottle, grabbing it. He closes the fridge and places the drink onto the counter. His phone starts ringing again after a brief moment of silence catching his attention. He pushes it aside, knowing it's probably just Harry before quickly shoving all his food in his lunch bag.

It's a long shift and he needs a snack in between the craziness. Suddenly, there's a loud knocking on his door, sharp and consistent. Louis groans and shuffles over to answer it, letting the door swing open. "Hi, baby I am late, I am so late."

He rushes off to the kitchen to finish packing, zipping his lunch bag close. After that he moves to grab an apple to eat for breakfast. A hand on his wrist makes him pause as he's spun around, body crashing into Harry's.

"Caprifoi, I would like you to greet me with a kiss every time we see each other again." Harry murmurs softly, hand moving to grip at his jaw. He tips Louis' head up, green eyes peering into ocean blue.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late." Louis explains briefly before pushing up on his tip toes, arms locking around Harry's neck. Their lips connect as Harry draws Louis closer to him, dipping him as the kiss deepens.

"Mm, why didn't answer my calls?" Harry thumbs over Louis' lips, giving his mate a chance to recover from the kiss. Louis makes a small noise as he blinks slowly, trying to focus on what's he's saying.

"Princess, are you going to answer me? Why did you ignore my calls?" Harry presses his finger to the healed bite mark on Louis' neck, making him jolt.

"I was busy trying to get everything done, I'm running late, you know." Louis points out while dropping back down onto his feet. Harry chuckles and nods his head, brushing his knuckles across Louis' jaw.

"Yes honey, you told me at the door. I'm running late as well. Are you ready to go?" Louis nods quickly and grabs his lunch bag before taking the apple out of the basket. "I'm ready."

"You don't have a jacket on, your shoe is untied, your hair is not combed, and your shirt is wrinkled." Harry points out while crossing his arms. Louis blinks and tilts his head down to look at himself, "I'm not ready."

"I'm well aware of that, baby. Come, let's go fix you up." He murmurs before leading Louis to his room. He pushes Louis onto the bed gently, kneeling down on one knee to tie his left shoe. After that's done, he grabs Louis' brush from the dresser, moving to stand between his parted legs. He carefully slides the comb through his knotted hair, kissing the crown of his head gently a few times.

Louis closes his eyes and grips at Harry's jacket as the alpha styles his hair, purring with contentment. He loves being groomed, especially by Harry. After another moment, Harry places the comb back where he found it, moving to the closet. "What color do you want to wear today?" He asks while searching through the multiple work shifts hanging up.

"Blue, please." Louis requests, biting down on his lip as Harry takes the baby blue shirt off the hanger. It rests in the crook of his arm while he closes the door, walking back to Louis.

"Stand up for a moment, please."

Louis stands and holds his arms up when ordered to, Harry pulling the shirt off his body. He drops his arms down, allowing Harry to slip the shirt on him, skillfully buttoning the shirt up. He adjusts the collar, leaning in to peck Louis' lips because he just couldn't contain himself. His mate is so pretty.

"Would you like to wear a tie?" Harry asks with raised brows, hands cupping both of Louis' cheeks. The omega hums and shakes his head ever so slightly, encasing Harry's right wrist in his hold.

"No, I'm okay. Am I ready to go?"

"Yes, grab your jacket from that chair and put it on. Then we'll go." Harry orders while pointing to the chair. Louis grabs his jacket from his desk chair, throwing it on over his clothes. Harry buttons it up while Louis wraps a scarf around his neck. He lets out a sneeze when some dust gets up his nose, getting a kiss from Harry on his cheek.

"Are you feeling ill?" He murmurs while wrapping his arms around Louis' small body. The omega presses into Harry's chest and shakes his head, eyes closing at the warmth.

"Just some dust, I'm okay." He whispers back before his attention is caught by his watch beeping. He tilts his wrist and makes a small noise when he sees the time. He rips himself away from Harry, racing out the room, "I am so late!"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly before chasing after Louis, rushing down the stairs. Louis was in the kitchen grabbing his lunch bag when Harry approaches him. He bends and picks Louis up without warning, throwing him over his shoulder. Louis squeals and grips onto Harry's jacket, eyes locked onto the floor. His head still spinning from the unexpected attack. "Harry! Put me down, we have to go."

"Stop rushing and panicking. You're such a mess, sweet omega." Harry clicks his tongue as he grabs Louis' lunch bag, walking towards the front door with his pouting mate still perched onto his shoulder.

 

—

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, there's patients in room 406 waiting for you." Sabrina calls from the nurses center as he passes in the hallway.

"Thank you, Sabrina. I'll be right in so be sure to inform the doctor." He orders before slipping into the room. A woman was in tears as she holds a bleeding boy in her arms. He looks no more than 3 years old.

"Oh thank god." She sobs while standing, "Please help my son, he's bleeding so much. He was running and tripped over a rock, cutting his leg on something." She explains quickly, pointing to the gash on his shin.

The small boy was crying into his mom's chest, face red and filled with fear. Louis frowns and steps forward, placing his hand on the woman's arm. "Ma'am, don't worry. I'm here and I'll check on your son, please take a deep breath and try to calm down." Louis says softly. She nods shakily and sucks in a deep breath as Louis lifts the boy from her arms. He places the child on the bed and allows him to lay back as he inspects the damage.

"Okay, it seems to be a gash about two inches long. He might have cut it on a sharp rock, he's in bleeding but it's not severe. I will stop the bleeding and send a doctor in to stitch him up. He'll heal perfectly fine in a couple weeks."

She cries into her hands, thankful her baby boy isn't baldy harmed. "Thank you, thank you so much." She says gratefully, breathing out through her mouth as she gazed down at her son. "Mama..." he whines while holding his arms out. The woman rushes forward and hugs him as Louis works on stopping the bleeding.

He glances at them briefly, heart clenching. He can't wait to start a family of his own. With a shake of his head and he backs away, placing a hand on the mother's shoulder. "I'll go get the doctor, please be patient."

"Yes, yes of course." She whimpers while caressing her son's back, kissing his head. Louis nods and shuffles out of the room, heart heavy with desire.

"Sabrina, where's the doctor?" He asks while leaning against the desk. She blinks and looks up at him, "Dr. Donovan got called in for something else so I asked for the next available doctor and Dr. Styles should be—oh, there he is."

Louis turns around quickly, feeling his hands tingle as he watches his mate approach them. Harry was dressed in his scrubs, having just came from a vasectomy surgery. His curls were ruffled from the cap, mask hanging around his neck. His green eyes are bright as they pin Louis in his place, their gaze never breaking.

A smile breaks out over Louis' face, his bottom lip becoming trapped between his teeth. God, his alpha is so beautiful. How did he get so lucky? "Hello, sorry I'm late. My mask got caught in my curls," he explains with a frown, squeezing Louis' arm gently before turning his attention to Sabrina.

"What seems to be the issue?"

"There's a young boy in room 406 who has a gash running down his shin, roughly two inches long. I stopped the bleeding but he needs stitches." Louis explains, catching Harry's attention. He hums and nods once, "Lead the way."

Louis guides him to the room where the mom was softly talking to her son, telling him a story. "Good evening, I'm Dr. Styles and I'll be assisting you, today. What's your name young man?" The child sniffles and rubs his eye with one hand, looking up at Harry. "Spencer." He murmurs softly.

Harry bends and smiles at Spencer, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you, Spencer. May I call you Spence?" His eyes light up as he nods his head, glancing at his mom momentarily, "Yes, mommy call me that." He offers as response, shaking Harry's hand slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I take your mommy's name for you? Will she get mad and yell at me?" Harry asks, genuinely worried. Spencer giggles and hides his face into his mother's arm, his mom looking down at him with a fond smile.

"No! Mommy no mad, happy."

Harry sighs in relief and places a hand on his chest, wiping nonexistent sweat off his forehead. "Thank god, I was worried for a second." Louis grins from where he stands by the computer, ready to help if needed. Harry is so good with kids, Louis really admires that. As if Harry could tell Louis was thinking about him, he turns to look at Louis, winking at him with a smile.

"Well buddy, let's get these stitches down and then you can go home." Louis holds out the pack of gloves to Harry, getting a murmured thanks from him. Louis grins and places the box back down before gathering the supplies.

It takes Harry roughly twenty minutes to finish the stitches, Spencer gripping onto his mom tightly the whole time. "Okay Spence, you're all done." He says brightly before pulling back, tossing his gloves in the trash. Louis starts to clean up as quickly as possible, giggling when Harry brushes a finger over his cheek.

He slips past the alpha to grab a lollipop and sticker from the drawer, moving to kneel in front of Spencer. "Hey kiddo, would you like to have this?" Louis asks, smile soft as Spencer gazes at him with a shy grin.

"Yes, please."

"Can he have sweets?" Louis asks, his questioned directed at the mom who nods, eyes shining warmly. "Yes of course, he deserves it for being so brave."

"You were very brave, Spencer. Your mommy is very proud of you and so am I." Louis tells him while giving him the blue lollipop along with the dinosaur sticker.

"What do you say Spence?" His mom asks while running a hand through his hair. Louis can feel Harry gazing at his back from where he's still kneeling and tries his best to ignore it.

"Thank you." Spencer says shyly, eyelashes fluttering.

"You're welcome, buddy. Have a great day, okay?" Louis ruffles his hair before straightening up. Spencer's mom helps him off the table, picking up him and placing him on her hip.

"Thank you so much, both of you." She tells them with a wide grin, shaking both his hand and Harry's. The alpha comes to stand by Louis' side, twinkling eyes meeting his.

"You guys are so cute. It's very obvious that the two of you are mated by the way you move together." She points out while grabbing her purse. Louis tilts his head, "The way we move?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes, when you move, he moves. You guys are like magnets, drawn to each other. The soft touches and the fond eyes. I see it all, I've been through it. It's sweet to see couples who truly love each other." She smiles at them once more before bidding them farewell, exiting the room with Spencer.

Louis stays in his spot for a moment longer, lips slightly parted. He wasn't expecting that but it's kind of nice to hear. "Are you okay, caprifoi?" Harry asks while brushing some hair from Louis' face. Louis blinks and tilts his head to look up at him, craning his neck to peck the alpha's lips. "I'm perfectly fine, baby. Just starved."

"Ready for some lunch then?" Harry asks him. Louis nods and they make their way to the cafeteria, hands twisted together. They had just passed by a room in the maternity ward when Louis pauses. He backtracks and peeks into the room, seeing Elena sitting on one of the beds. She looks as if she's waiting for something.

Louis stops and pulls his hand away from Harry's, waving a hand at him. "Go get in line and pick something out for the both of us. I'll be there soon I just have to do something." Harry frowns but Louis doesn't see it as he makes his way into the room, knocking on the door. "Hey there. What are you here for?" Louis asks.

Elena looks up at him, her lips curling up into a wide smile. Louis walks over to her and stands in front of her bed before picking up her chart. The two of them don't notice Harry who is standing by the doorway, trying not to be seen as he watches them.

"I was feeling abnormal pains and I got really worried so I came to the hospital yesterday looking for you but you weren't here." She said and Louis nods, smiling apologetically before scanning over the information on the sheet.

"I was off yesterday, what happened though? Did the doctor say anything?" He questions. He places the chart back down when he sees that there is no abnormalities. Her blood pressure had spiked significantly but it seems to have lowered over night.

"Dr. Donovan.." Louis rolls his eyes at the sound of his name but nods his head for her to continue when she pauses.

"He told me to stay overnight because they had to run some tests. He should be back any moment with the results." She explains, her hand moving to rest on Louis'.

Harry purses his lips when he sees that, his jealousy rising by the minute even though Elena is also an omega. Although, it's not uncommon for two omegas to be together. Louis clears his throat and removes his hand from beneath hers, placing them in his pockets instead. He feels uncomfortable being touched by someone who is not his alpha but he doesn't want to be rude.

She doesn't care for the obvious rejection and instead stares up into his eyes, a small blush painted across her freckled cheeks. "I hope everything is okay. I'm glad to see you again and I wish the best for you and your baby." He tells her before turning to leave. Elena sits up straighter when she sees the mark on his neck, heart racing. She quickly grabs the sleeve of his shirt.

"Wait! Louis, please stay with me. I'm scared and you make me feel safe." She whimpers, eyes wide as she attempts to distract him, wanting to know about the mark. Harry clenches his jaw and waits for Louis to deny her request.

Louis surprises him when he doesn't shut her down but instead thinks about it, rubbing his lips together. That's when he decides to step in, clearing his throat to make his presence known. Both parties turn to look at him, not expecting the guest and Louis stares at him with annoyance but Harry can't bring himself to care.

"I'm sorry Elena but Mr. Tomlinson is on his lunch break. He just finished assisting in surgery and needs to take this much needed break. I can gladly send in another nurse to keep you company while you wait for Mr. Donovan." Harry tells her sweetly while she looks at him blankly.

"Thanks." She says simply before laying back in the bed and turning so her back is to the two men. Her body radiates with anger, not liking that Louis is obviously taken by the overprotective alpha. Louis shakes his head and grabs Harry by the wrist, yanking him out the room with him. Louis stomps down the hall, pulling along a pleased Harry.

"Jackie, 208 now." Louis orders gruffly when they pass by the nurses station, causing her to scramble to get up, quickly walking down the hall. When they get to an empty hallway, Louis lures Harry into a shaded corner, looking up at him.

"What's your issue Harry? She's only 17 years old and she's an omega. Why do you have to behave this way?" Harry smiles innocently and shrugs his shoulders, placing his hands on Louis' hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about, caprifoi. I didn't do anything but inform her that you're at lunch right now, which is true." Louis slips out of Harry's arms and pushes the taller man away when he tries to corner Louis.

"No, Harry. Stop messing with me, she's just a kid. And she's going through teen pregnancy alone, who cares if she flirts with me? I'm mated to you, I have your mark on my neck. Plus, I'm not that keen on going to jail for messing with a minor." Louis says angrily, poking his finger into Harry's chest.

A passing nurse gives them a dirty look and Louis flips her off, rolling his eyes when she huffs. Harry is pleasantly surprised by Louis' spunk, having never seen it before. "Okay, okay sweet omega. I am sorry. I just got jealous because I hate when people flirt with you, even if it is some teenager. You know how I get alright? I can't help the possessiveness. Especially not after this whole Damon situation."

Harry looks down and plays with the ends of Louis' shirt. Louis is silent for a moment before he sighs and tips Harry's head up, cupping his cheek with one hand. "It's okay, I get it. I'm like that with those new young nurse trainees. I'm sorry for speaking to you the way I did. But how you behaved was rude. So you owe Elena an apology, understand?"

Harry nods his head quickly and leans in to peck Louis' lips, smiling widely. Louis tries not to smile as he thumbs over his cheekbone, gazing into bright green eyes. "Okay, I'll apologize to her after lunch. Can we go eat now? I'm starving and we only have 15 minutes left of the break." Harry pleas while rubbing his stomach. Louis grins at his stupid alpha and nods his head, taking Harry's hand in his before they walk to the cafeteria together. He loves this man way too much.

 

—

 

Louis was shifting through the mail when he comes across a letter addressed to him. He frowns and places the bills down before ripping open the letter. He unfolds the piece of paper and scans over the letter, his eyes widening in shock.

 

_Dear Louis,_

_How's my omega behaving? I hope you're being good for me. It took me awhile to find your address seeing as you moved to a new apartment. I want you to know I'm always thinking about you, baby. I'm thinking of your sweet thighs wrapped around my waist as I fuck you until you're bleeding. I put a nice little picture for you to look at, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be in touch, my babe._

_Love, Damon._

 

Louis' hands start to shake as he reads the letter over once more before picking up the picture that fell onto the counter. He flips it over and almost gags when he sees it's a Polaroid of Damon's penis. His mind is running wild as so many thoughts come at him at once.

How did Damon find him? And why won't he leave Louis alone? Louis knows he should tell Harry about what happened but right now the alpha is stressed out about other things he won't talk to Louis about. He has to fly home to Romania in three weeks to handle 'family business' and Louis doesn't want this added on top of that.

"Hey baby, is that the mail? Anything for me?" Harry asks as he shuffled into the kitchen, pulling off his coat. Louis whips around and holds the letter and picture behind his back, a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hi honey, I didn't hear you come in. There's a few things in here for you, let me just get them for you while you get something to eat. I cooked some pasta if you wanna eat that." Louis says sweetly. Harry grins and moves in to press a kiss to his lips, humming happily.

"I'll go shower and then I'll eat. Thanks baby, I'll see you in a few." Harry tells him as he walks out the kitchen, his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Louis gulps and turns around again, bringing the letters to his front. For now he'll have to keep this a secret from Harry while he handles things in Romania. What's the worse that can happen?


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made.

Louis was shuffling through the piles of papers on his desk, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Harry kept him up late last night, taking his time exploring every crevice of Louis' body for the twentieth time. He yawns into his hand and pushes back from his desk, standing up from his chair.

His arms go up above his head as he stretches, releasing a small noise when he hears a pop. He really needs to have Harry massage him tonight, he's been feeling a bit tense lately. He moves around his desk and starts to walk around the room in an attempt to regain feeling in his muscles. He hasn't been feeling well for the past few days and it's really affecting his ability to work.

Louis scheduled an appointment on Thursday just in case it's something serious because it doesn't seem to be going away anytime soon. He might need antibiotics if it gets bad. For a brief moment Louis thought it was because he might be pregnant and he had rushed to take a pregnancy test. That night had been absolutely crazy.   
  


_Louis runs to the bathroom with a hand locked over his mouth. He slams the door shut and doesn't bother to lock it as he bends over the toilet, his breakfast coming out of him in chunks. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes while his throat burns painfully, hands gripping the sparkling porcelain._

_He dry heaves for a few seconds after his stomach is empty, breathing in and out rapidly. After a minute he collapses back against the counter, head tilted back against the black wood. He's been throwing up everyday for a week and a half and he's tired of it. Louis assumed he just had a small stomach virus but this has been going on for too long for it to be that. There's only one choice left._

_He sniffles and rubs his eyes before grabbing his phone from his pocket. He quickly dials Niall's number and puts the phone up to his ear, biting down on his lower lip. It rings for a few seconds before Niall's melodic voice cuts in. "Hello?"_

_"Hey Ni," Louis murmurs softly as he closes his eyes, "I need a favor." There's shuffling on the other side and Louis fiddles with the button on his shirt, eyelashes fluttering slowly._

_"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Louis chuckles at his worried friend, feeling lucky that he's cared about._

_"I'm fine, I just need you to go get something for me. It's really important and I can't leave the house because Harry always knows when I'm about to leave and I can't have him knowing about this yet."_

_"Okay first of all, how the hell does he know when you're about to leave?"_

_"The bond."_

_"But like that's said to happen only with—you know what never mind it's you and Harry so I'm not surprised. What do I need to get?"_

_"A pregnancy test." Louis closes his eyes as he waits for Niall's reaction, chewing on his lip roughly when he hears a deafening silence. It takes another minute for Niall to respond._

_"I'm on my way, don't worry."_

 

_—_

 

_Niall gets to the house ten minutes later and when Louis opens the door he's dragged into a hug. "Oh my god! This is so exciting, I hope you're pregnant because you would look so cute!" Niall squeals as Louis pulls back from the hug. He blushes bright red and brushes some hair away from Niall's face, admiring his friend's smile._

_"Thank you Ni, it means a lot to me that you're here."_

_"Oh hush, I've known you for two years already. You're my best friend so why wouldn't I be here for you." Niall grins and nudges Louis gently before holding out a small plastic bag. Louis gulps as he takes in the box he can see through the bag, mouth going dry as the realization that he might be pregnant sinks in._

_"Does Harry know?" Niall asks softly, seeing how pale Louis is getting the more he looks at the bag. After a moment Louis blinks rapidly, hand going out to grab the bag as he whispers, "No, no he doesn't."_

_Louis walks towards the bathroom, Niall following him as he starts to open the bag. He takes out the box and reads over the instructions, biting down on his lip. "It seems easy enough. You wait here, uhm, it'll only take a minute." Louis murmurs before slipping inside the bathroom, closing the door quietly. It's The First Response Early Result and all he has to do is pee on the stick._

_He quickly rips open the box and takes it out of his wrapping, biting on his lower lip at the sight of it. Using one hand he unbuttons his pants and pulls it down to just below his bum, bringing the test down. It takes a minute for him to finish and he flushes the toilet before placing the test in a piece of napkin. He pulls his pants back up and buttons it as the nerves start to swirl within him._

_He really should try to stay calm because Harry will sense the waves of anxiety crashing through him. The test says it should take three minutes before the results come back and it's only been a single minute but Louis feels like it's been an eternity. He washes his hands and quickly dries them, fingers shaking at the mere thought of him carrying Harry's baby._

_Louis takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair, pacing back and forth within the small space. They really need to move out and get a bigger place because this bathroom is way too small. A sudden beep scares Louis out of his thoughts and his head snaps back around to look at the test. "Fuck, this is actually happening." He whispers to himself, slowly walking to the counter._

_He closes his eyes and blindly picks up the stick, almost too scared to look. With another deep breath, Louis opens his eyes and tilts his head down to look at the results. He stares at it blankly for a few moments before putting it back down on the napkin. Louis turns and opens the door, seeing Niall sitting on the floor  in front of the bathroom._

_He slowly walks away to the bedroom feeling as if everything is moving in slow motion. He's not pregnant and it's scary how crushed he feels. Tears prick the corner of his eyes and Niall's worried voice fades away as he crawls into bed. There's no baby in his stomach and he really shouldn't be this hurt because they weren't trying to conceive but Louis is heartbroken._

_"Louis? Louis, are you okay? Do I need to call Harry?" Niall asks worriedly as he brushes hair away from Louis' face. The omega lays unresponsive with his eyes wide and locked onto the wall in front of him. Niall furrows his eyebrows and tries to get Louis to respond to him but fails. He gets up and quickly walks to the bathroom, slipping inside to peek at the test. One line. He's not pregnant._

_"Oh Louis." Niall whispers sadly just as his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket to see that it's Harry and quickly answers. "Hello?"_

_"Where is my omega? He's not picking up his phone and I can feel him hurting. It's so intense and it's vibrating throughout my whole body, what happened to Louis?" Harry's gruff voice comes through the phone, shaking Niall to the core at how terrifying he sounds._

_"H, you need to come home to Louis. Something happened and he's not responding. He's not hurt but he needs you." Niall explains quickly, listening to Harry move around on the other end._

_"I'm on my way, don't leave him until I get there." He orders before hanging up. Niall puts his phone away and sighs heavily, head tilted back against the bathroom doorway. "I guess now is not the time to tell him." Niall whispers while slowly rubbing over stomach._

_Ten minutes of checking on Louis who is still in the same position with tears racing down his cheeks pass before Harry arrives. He throws the door open and slips past Niall, determined to find his omega who is sending distress levels through the bond. Niall sneaks out of the house as soon as the bedroom door closes, locking the front door as he leaves. His job here is done, he just hopes Harry makes Louis feel better._

_Louis doesn't react when Harry's smell hits his nose, only breathes it in softly with watery eyes. The alpha slides into bed next to his mate and touches Louis cheek gently with one hand. As soon as Harry's skin touches his, Louis breaks down into ugly sobs, throwing himself at his alpha. Harry gasps in surprise at the sudden attack before he pulls the crying man further into his arms._

_"Caprifoi, my darling, what happened?" He asks softly, voice cracking at the sight of his lover so broken. Louis hiccups as he struggles to breathe with how hard he's crying, fingers digging into Harry's arm. "Baby, breathe for me, okay? I don't want you to pass out so I need you to breathe." Harry orders while he caresses Louis' back, kissing his creased forehead._

_Louis sucks in gulps of oxygen as he tries to focus on Harry's touch, his smell, his sweet words, anything to make him calm down. "There you go, my sweet lamb it's okay now. I'm here, don't worry." Harry whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss to the lobe as Louis starts to calm down._

_"Now, are you ready to tell me what happened?" He asks him while pulling back to look at Louis' face, fingers gently gripping his chin. Harry tilts his head up to place a quick and gentle kiss on the pouted lips he loves, watching Louis' eyes flutter._

_"I–I took a pregnancy test because I've been throwing up for almost two weeks now..." Louis trails off as he sees the worry swirling in Harry's eyes._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" Harry asks, hurt by the fact Louis hid something like that from him. The omega sniffles and rubs his eyes, shuffling closer to Harry._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hide it for that long but I thought it was just the stomach bug so I assumed it would just go but it didn't and that's when I decided to take a pregnancy test." He stops to take a deep breath, closing his eyes to avoid Harry's heated gaze._

_"I called Niall and asked him to come over with a test. When he came I immediately went to go take it and... and..." Louis' heart starts to race as the tears build up again, the disappointment of not being pregnant crashes through him._

_"Shh, Shh. Calm down, it's okay. Tell me when you're able to, I'm here." Harry whispers soothingly, rubbing a hand up and down Louis' back as he trails kisses across his cheek. Louis inhales sharply as grips onto Harry's work shirt as fat tears roll down his face._

_"I'm not pregnant. The test came back negative and I'm not pregnant but I wish I was and I didn't realize that was something I wanted until now and I shouldn't be crying over this but for some reason it hurts so much because deep down in those fifteen minutes, I was truly hoping I was pregnant." Louis breaks off into a sob and buries his face into Harry's chest, feeling the alpha tighten his grip._

_"I wanted it so bad and I was so heartbroken when I saw the results, all I wanted in those few minutes was to have a baby, our baby that we created together." Louis squeezes his eyes shut as he continues to cry, Harry's fingers brushing through his hair. The alpha tries to hold back his tears, eyes closed while he grips Louis closer to him. His mate is so broken over this and Harry hates himself for not being here when Louis needed him._

_Now, laying in bed with his crying boyfriend, heart crushed because there is no baby, he can only hate himself for unconsciously letting Louis down. "Caprifoi, please calm down. I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. That's a mistake that will never happen again. Please breathe and try to focus on my voice. You need to calm down." Harry closes his eyes and presses his face into Louis' hair._

_"I'm so sorry that this isn't how you wanted it to turn out. I'm sorry that the test was negative. I'm sorry that I didn't know this was something you wanted. I'm sorry that I was unable to give you this. Please don't cry anymore, I promise you when our time to have a pup comes, it'll be a glorious day."_

_Louis sniffles and kisses Harry's neck as he slowly calms down, hands gripping the hair at the base of his neck. "You have nothing to apologize for, please don't feel guilty." He says after a moment, leg going over Harry's hip._

_"I love you, my sweet omega and I swear to you that one day we will have a house filled with our pups running around. Let life takes us through its journey, our time will come."_  
  


Louis sighs as he rubs his eyes, shaking his head a few times. He hates himself for how he reacted to the test that night but a part of him he didn't know about opened up. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted to have kids until that night and it caused him to behave irrationally. Harry shouldn't have felt guilty because he did nothing wrong. But alas, the past is in the past and they're moving forward.

He shakes his thoughts away and checks his watch to see the time. He promised Harry to meet him by the elevators for lunch at 1pm. A message pops up on his Apple Watch just as he was about to look away, recapturing his attention.

 **Daddy** **( 12:57pm)**  
**got pulled into a surgery by Maria, text you when I'm done so we can get some lunch.**

Louis sighs as he shakes his head, debating if he should just go back to the files or walk around to do some shifts. After a moment he decides to just handle shifts because he doesn't feel like dealing with a migraine. He pushes his office door open before closing it behind, turning the corner to go to the elevators. 

After slipping past the slowly opening doors, he presses the 11 for pediatrics, crossing his arms as the elevator closes. He rests his head on the wall behind him, his eyes moving to look up at the ceiling. Harry's been acting shady recently since he got a call from his cousin in Romania. He understands a lot of things are going on that he doesn't know about but he's still worried and doesn't know how he can help Harry. 

Maybe when Harry's not as stressed he'll have the courage to ask him what's happening over there. Louis feels like Harry shouldn't be dealing with this on his own. His thoughts are broken as the doors open and he steps out to see the nurses and doctors in the ward running around crazily. He blinks in surprise and grips the arm of a passing nurse, stopping her in her tracks. 

"Hey Rose, what's going on here?" He asks her while letting go of her arm. She brushes a curl away from her face and smiles weakly at the head nurse, the stress of today hitting her hard. "About 15 kids were brought in because of a school bus accident that happened and the ER was jam packed so they sent them to us." 

Louis raises his eyebrows and glances around the ward, seeing kids on gurney's being rolled in and out of rooms. "Is everyone taken care of? Can I help with anything?" He asks while turning his attention back to her. Rose bites her lip as she thinks, before nodding her head. 

"All the bus accident kids are taken care of but Dr. Malik needs help with a baby who was brought in a few hours ago with marks all over his body. They're in room 203, down the hall." She informs Louis who nods and takes off down the hall, hearing loud wails come from the room. He pushes the door open and sees Zayn talking to a woman who looks distressed as the baby is being looked at by Jake, another nurse. 

"Dr. Malik, I was told you needed some help and I'm here to be of some assistance." Louis tells him as he turns around to look at the omega. Zayn had bags under his eyes and he seemed extremely stressed. "Thank you, Mr. Tomlinson. I appreciate your help. Could you please examine Daniel?" Zayn asks, referring to the crying baby. Louis nods and casts a glance at the woman who looks like she's about to cry before moving to the hospital bed.

"What seems to be the issue?" Louis asks while placing his hand on Daniel's head, feeling the warmth of the baby from crying so hard as his face reddens. There were fats tears rolling down his chubby cheeks and they splashed against his chest that was heaving rapidly. 

"Bruises running along his right leg that Dr. Malik found out was fractured through the x-rays. Previous burn scars on his left hip and another one on his left ankle. His eye is swollen and he's congested so he's most likely getting sick." Jake explained quickly, pointing out each mark. 

Louis looks at him in shock, not comprehending how a child can get injured like this. He clenches his jaw after a moment and uses his thumb to rub over Daniel's cheek as the baby sniffles pitifully. "This baby was abused." Louis concludes quietly, Jake nodding slowly as he looks down. 

"Yeah, that was our theory. Zayn has been talking to the aunt who brought him in because he wouldn't stop crying. She's been out of the country traveling for the past year and visited her sister who asked her to babysit tonight. I don't think she knew what was going on and that's why she's crying because Zayn called child services. She doesn't want Daniel taken by the government and she doesn't want him to go back to her sister." 

Louis tries to hold back tears as he shakes his head in disbelief, watching Daniel who fell asleep crying, his long eyelashes fluttering. "He's just a small baby though." Louis whispers to himself, inhaling slowly before he turns around to look at the aunt. She was wiping her tears away with a tissue Zayn gave her.

"I know this is hard for you, I wish this wasn't the case but it's happening and I would like you to stay to talk to child services when they come later tonight. Daniel has a good chance at being placed with you as long as you have a house and a steady job." Zayn explains to her, his hands folded in front of him. 

"But.. it can't be true. Gina would never do this to Danny." She cries, making Zayn sigh softly. Louis steps forward and grabs the lady's hand, smiling at her gently. She looks up surprised at the gentle touch and sniffs as she makes eye contact with the handsome man in front of her. 

"Hello ma'am, my name is Louis. What's yours?" He asks her gently as Zayn steps back to check up on Daniel. "My name is Linda." She replies softly while wiping her tears with her free hand. Louis kneels in front of her and tilts his head to remain eye contact, licking over his lips. 

"I know it may seem impossible for Gina to do something like this but it happens more often than you think. It's so heartbreaking but it exists and when we come across cases like this we try to help as best as we can. Now, Daniel has a great chance at being placed under your custody so he doesn't have to be taken by the government. Regardless if you truly believe Gina did this or not, that baby has been physically abused for what looks like months based on the faded scars. I know you don't want Daniel to be harmed anymore than we do, so please... help him by helping us."

Linda chews on her lip as she listens to Louis, trying to think of what she should do. Her eyes flicker to Daniel who was still sleeping, his bruises being treated by Zayn. After a moment she looks back at Louis and nods twice, squeezing his hand gently. "I'll help. Daniel is just a baby and he doesn't deserve this. I'll call Gina and tell her to come here as soon as possible so we can talk and she can be present when child services come." 

Louis smiles softly and gently rubs her hand before standing up, their hands parting. "Thank you Linda. this is the best thing for him right now. You should call Gina and we'll take care of Daniel." He tells her while leading her to the door, his hand on her back. Zayn looks at him and mouths a quick 'thank you' that makes Louis nod back in response. This is going to be a tough case. 

 

_—_

 

"So he was being abused by his mom?" Harry asks in astonishment, not understanding how someone could hit a baby. Louis nods with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair as he leans back in his chair. He can't even touch the food he has sitting in front of him until he gets this thing with Daniel settled. He feels sick to his stomach at how cruel humans can be. 

'Yeah, apparently it was happening for months. How can you even have the heart to do that to someone? What goes through your head to be so fucking disgusting?" Louis spits out in anger while gripping his hair tightly. Harry frowns and places a hand on Louis' back, rubbing it gently as he moves closer to his mate.

"Baby, I know it's a tough case for you but don't let it take over all your emotions. You have to remain calm and stay professional. You have control of the situation and when child services come, it'll all be over." Harry tells him softly while pressing a kiss behind his ear. 

Louis sighs and closes his eyes as he blindly turns his body, immediately being enveloped by Harry's strong arms. He buries his face into Harry's chest, arms going around his torso. Harry drops a kiss to the top of his head before he rests his chin there, his hands caressing the dip of Louis' back. "I'll never treat my child like that." Louis mumbles quietly. 

Harry hums and tilts his head a bit, "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you?" Louis shifts his head so his cheek is pressed to Harry's chest, clearing his throat as he repeats himself, "I said I'll never treat my child like that. I could never be that type of person. Babies are meant to be treasured and loved. I swear I'll be a good mom to our future children." He vows as Harry pulls his head back to look down at the omega. 

His lips are parted in surprise as he takes in what Louis said, his hand moving to cup his cheek. He cranes his neck to connect their lips in a gentle kiss, their emotions pouring into the kiss. Louis places his hand on the back of Harry's neck and bites down on his bottom lip gently before pulling away, their breaths mingling. "I have no doubts that you'll be a good mother to our babies. You're perfect and they'll be perfect just like you." Harry tells him softly, making the omega smile in happiness. He's okay when he's with Harry, he's happy with him. 

 

_—_

 

"Why is he still crying? Help him, give him something to stop his fucking crying!" Gina yells as she rubs her temples, looking down at her son crying on the bed. Louis presses his lips together as he tries not to say anything rude, his hands pressed together. 

"Ma'am, we can't give him anything too strong. He's only 9 months old." Zayn tells her calmly while looking at his clipboard. "Ms. Dorine, can you tell us how Daniel got those bruises on his body?" He questions her, flipping a page over. Louis watches as she places a hand under her chin, her lips pursing. 

"He fell out of his crib." She tells them after a moment. Louis raises his eyebrows as he clears his throat, crossing his arms over his chest. "He fell out his crib?" Louis asks for clarification, causing Gina to snap her gaze towards him.

"Yes, that's what I just said. He fell out." 

"And you didn't think to bring him into the hospital?"

"Well, I didn't know anything serious happened. He was just crying like he always does, he never fucking stops." She grumbles while brushing hair away from her neck. Louis exhales slowly and uncrosses his arms, cracking his knuckles as he tries to stay calm.

"Ms. Dorine, your son was crying because he fractured his leg. He also has these burn scars on his left hip and ankle. Can you explain how he did that?" Louis asks after a moment. Gina looks at him for a few seconds, her face twisted into a scowl. "No. I wasn't aware he had those." She finally replied 

"He also has other bone fractures that happened months ago and never healed properly. Can you explain that or is that something you weren't aware of either?" Zayn pipes in while placing his clipboard down onto the desk beside the bed. 

"I don't like what you're implying."

"We're just asking you a few questions."

"I don't like these damn questions," She hisses while throwing her hands up, "You know what, I've had enough of this. I'm taking Daniel and we're going home, thanks for nothing." She reaches for him but Louis swoops in and takes Daniel from the bed, handing him off to Jake who cradles him close to his chest. 

"Ma'am you're not going anywhere. Child services would like to speak to you about the abuse your child as suffered." Louis tells her with a blank face. Gina's lip twitches as she moves forward, walking up to Louis. "How dare you accuse me of doing that to my son!" She shouts. 

"How dare you do that to a child!" Louis exclaims, his eyes wide with anger as he points a finger to Daniel. Zayn steps forward but Louis shakes his head. "He's just a baby.. a defenseless baby who doesn't know how to do anything yet." Louis tells a shocked and defensive Gina. Louis tries to hold back tears as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"I try to be understanding because it's apart of the job description," Louis starts off as he turns around and walks towards the door, extremely overwhelmed. "But this is something I can never understand." He finishes before leaving the room, passing by Linda and the child services agents as he walks away. 


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Medical part in beginning based off a show.

****"Louis! Louis, you have to get up."

The nurse groans as he shifts in the hospital bed, burying his face into the pillow. He's been working since 2am and decided to take a quick nap in one of the empty hospital rooms. "Louis, get up!" He hears Niall call frantically.

"Mm, what's wrong?" He mumbles while turning onto his side, slowly blinking his eyes open. Niall is standing in the doorway, brown hair a mess on his head as he grips onto the wooden door.

"It's a child." Niall tells him while tapping his foot, watching him frantically before looking at his watch. Louis frowns in confusion and sits up in the bed, yawning into his hand. "A child?" He murmurs in question.

"Unable to breathe."

Louis jumps out of bed as soon as the words left Niall's mouth, rushing towards the door. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What's going on?" He asks while racing down the hallway with Niall by his side. Niall huffs as he hurries along with Louis, directing him to the correct room.

"Turn left. A three year old boy found unresponsive in his father's bed after he returned from the bathroom." Niall informs Louis while opening the door, allowing him to step through first before following.

"IV?" Louis questions, slightly out of breath from walking so fast. Niall shakes his head, "They couldn't get an IV. His pulse is faint at 200 and he's cyanotic." They step into the room where Louis sees Dr. Matthew Donovan standing by the boy's bed. The boys parents were standing in the corner and Louis was surprised to see it was a gay couple. The one dad was crying silently as he gripped onto his husband.

"What happened?" Louis asks while moving to the bed to assist the doctor. "He stopped breathing." Matthew murmurs. Louis turns to look at the parents, locking eyes with the taller father who seemed to be stable enough to talk to. "Has he been sick recently?"

"No."

"On any medications? Any trauma?"

"No, no, no nothing. Please, just help my son." He begs while hugging his husband closer to him. Louis smiles reassuringly and nods his head once before turning back around to focus on Matthew. He stands by as Matthew starts to do CPR, biting his lips as he hopes for a response.

"Louis, laryngoscope." The omega whips around and grabs it off the table, quickly handing it to the doctor. "Magill Forceps." Louis murmurs softly and Matthew nods, taking the tool from Louis as he starts to look for what is lodged in the child's throat.

"Come on, come on." He whispers while he watches Matthew work, fingers digging into his palm. After a moment Matthew makes a noise and pulls a toy Barbie doll shoe from the mouth of the young boy, dropping it into the pan.

"Hyperventilate him." Louis orders to Niall as he checks on his blood sugar. "Doctor, dextrose." Matthew nods and allows Louis to insert it, keeping his eyes on the monitor before he starts to listen to his breathing. Suddenly, a loud cry fills the air and the sound of the dad sobbing follows it. Louis let's out a deep breath and shakes the nerves off as Matthew orders Niall to do a series of tests.

"Thank you, thank you." Louis turns when he feels a hand on his shoulder, immediately being engulfed by the crying dad. The omega blinks in surprise and gently hugs him back, the husband briefly nodding at him from where he's crying in relief.

"It wasn't just me, sir. And you don't have to thank us, it's just a part of our job." He says softly while rubbing his shoulder, pulling back from the hug after a moment, allowing him to move towards Matthew. He takes the chance to slip out of the room, the exhaustion of the day catching up to him again as he rubs his eyes.

"Louis!" The omega freezes when he hears Niall's loud voice echo through the hallways and he quickly looks side to side to find a place to hide. He really doesn't feel like being attacked by the brunette right now, the early shift is hitting him and he's practically a walking zombie. He quickly slips behind a wall, holding his breath and praying Niall won't be able to see him.

"Louis, I see you!"

"Fuck." He curses under his breath and knocks his head against the wall. After a moment he slips out from his shit attempt of a hiding place, coming to a stop when Niall appears in front of him. "Hey buddy, nice to see you again. You ordered those tests Matthew told you about?"

"Why were you hiding?" Niall asks instead of answering while crossing his arms, blue eye staring Louis down. The older male cringes as he slowly lifts a shoulder up in a weak attempt of a shrug, "Playing hide and seek?" The brunette blinks and stares at his friend for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Mhm sure, anyway, I stopped you because I wanted to know when I'll be allowed to sit in on my first surgery." Louis blinks and bites down on his bottom lip, tilting his head to the side.

"Mm, I'll have a talk with Lachlan and I'll let you know. Now, the tests?" He raises his eyebrow curiously and watches his friend rolls his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way to do it right now. I just had to ask you before I forgot. Where are you going?" He asks when Louis starts to walk way, the omega yawning into his hand.

"I'm gonna get a granola bar and then I'm going back to sleep. I have 20 minutes to spare." He calls out with a wave from over his shoulder, shuffling to the vending machine that's located on the floor below them.

"Get me one too!" He hears Niall say before he turns the corner, running a hand through his messy hair. He really needs to go home and take a shower because his hair is a greasy mess. With a shake of his head, Louis pushes open the door to the stairs, quickly walking down the short distance to the 8th floor. He pulls the door open and makes a right when he sees the glowing machine, his mouth watering at the thought of the granola deliciousness.

After waiting five minutes for the damn granola bar that Niall is in love with to fall, he takes both snacks with him as he maneuvers around people to go back to his hiding place. He grabs the golden doorknob and pushes the door open, stopping in surprise when he sees Harry sitting on the bed he was sleeping on earlier.

"Hey, there." He murmurs softly when the alpha looks up, their eyes meeting in a blazing stare off. Harry's lips curl up into a small smile as he opens his arms for his mate, head tilting to the side expectantly. Louis quickly crosses the small distance and climbs onto the bed, slipping into Harry's arms. He leans back into the hard chest, head moving back to rest against his broad shoulder. "Why are you hiding?" He whispers softly as Harry takes the granola bar from him, opening it with one hand, the other occupied with rubbing Louis' stomach.

"Maria is bombarding me and I needed to get away before I accidentally commit a crime by hurting her." He mumbles into Louis' ear, accepting the half of the snack offered to him. He pops it into his mouth as Louis chuckles softly, nibbling on his half.

"Why? What is she doing?" He asks while tilting his head to look up at his mate, grinning when he's blessed with a kiss to his forehead. Harry presses his lips to Louis' temple afterwards and inhales as he thinks back on what Maria has done.  
  
  


_"Harry, can you help me write this report?" Maria asks sweetly while batting her eyelashes, running a finger down Harry's arm. The alpha looks up at her with a blank stare, moving his arm away from her touch. "Sure."_

_"Harry, you have such big strong arms, can you bring the four boxes of gloves to my office?" She asks while biting her lip, fanning herself when Harry's muscles flex when he picks up the boxes._

_"Harry, I need help with a patient in room 69-oops silly me, I meant 68." Maria giggles softly and winks at him before walking away. Harry follows her in quiet confusion, wondering when Louis will go eat lunch with him._   
  
  


Louis blinks as he gazes at Harry's side profile, the new information sinking in. Why does Maria feel the need to flirt with  _his_ mate? What gives her the fucking right? "Louis?" Harry murmurs softly as he watches the gears turn in Louis' head, eyebrows furrowed when he's met with a cold stare. "What's wrong?"

The omega shakes his head and clears his throat, trying to move away from Harry but is quickly restrained and pulled back into his lap. "Caprifoi, tell me what's wrong." He demands softly while cupping Louis' cheek, lips brushing against the protruding cheekbone.

Louis huffs and wraps his small arms around Harry as he wrinkles his nose, whispering, "Maria is flirting with you." The alpha frowns at what Louis said, fluttering his eyelashes while his eyebrows furrow, "Maria is aware that I'm mated to you. Why would she flirt with me when I'm not interested in her at all?" He points out which makes Louis huff loudly, wiggling in Harry's lap. Harry shushes him and rubs Louis' back to calm him down.

"Calm, sweet omega, it's okay. I'm sorry, if you believe she's flirting with me then I'll be sure to speak to her about how unprofessional it is, okay?" Harry uses one hand to tilt Louis' head up, green eyes searching within the ocean blue gems. "Okay?" He asks again while squeezing Louis' jaw gently. The omega whines and nods before burying his face into Harry's neck, pressing his body flush against Harry's. His mate clicks his tongue as he runs a hand under Louis' scrubs. "My love, my heart belongs to you so never forget that."

 

\--

 

"Dr. Styles—hold please—Dr. Styles, I got a complaint of some chest pain in exam room 203. X-Ray already done as well as an EKG." Louis explains as the doctor walks past the nurses station, taking the chart from Louis when held out to him.

"Alright, thank you." He says after a moment, looking up from the chart to shoot Louis a smile before he walks away. Louis bites his lip and watches him carefully, eyes falling down to his ass.

"That has to count as sexual harassment." A voice says from behind him. Louis turns to see Liam leaning on the desk with a wide smile, brown eyes twinkling. The omega rolls his eyes with a grin and tosses a paper clip at the male, laughing when Liam allows it to hit his nose.

"You being here should count as harassment."

Liam scoffs and holds a hand over his heart as if deeply wounded, shaking his head a few times. "Oof—felt that one right in my chest." Louis giggles and places his hand on the mouse, clicking through a few files. He sends the phone call that was on hold to the next line before focusing his attention back on Liam.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Payne?" Liam leans on his hand, lips pouting as he gives his friend his best puppy dog eyes. "I need you to do me a huge favor." Louis raises his eyebrows and sits back in his chair, arms crossing over his chest.

"Well it depends on what that favor might be."

"Niall and I were supposed to meet up and have a quick lunch with Zayn but something really important came up and I can't make it so can you please cover for me? Just say that I got pulled into a meeting or something, please?" Liam begs with his hands pressed together in the praying position. Louis pinches his bottom lip and clears his throat, squinting his eyes.

"You want me to lie to my best friend so you can go off and do something shady?" The alpha grimaces at how he came off, gulping quietly. "Uh, no?" He says in a form of a question, wondering how this will turn out. Louis is quiet for a moment as he stares at Liam blankly before he breaks out into a large grin.

"I'm just fucking with you. I got you, don't worry. But you better not be cheating on my baby or I'll hunt you down and rip your dick off so I can feed it to the sharks." Louis says sweetly while folding his hands together, resting them on the desk. Liam's lips part in shock at how deadly Louis can look even with the glowing smile on his face.

"What's this about a dick?" Harry asks as he comes up from behind Louis, scaring the omega who places a hand over his heart. The alpha kisses his head in a silent apology, resting his hands on Louis' shoulders.

"Your mate is terrible. How can someone so small be so terrifying?" Liam says with a shudder before walking off, saluting to the couple who watches him go, one in confusion and the other in amusement. Harry bends down and places his lips by Louis' ear, slowly massaging his shoulders. "Are you terrorizing our friends? We only have 3 of them, baby. We can't afford to lose one."

Louis hums and tilts his head while licking over his lips, "No, I'm being a good boy, I promise." He says softly and accepts the quick kiss Harry places on his lips before the alpha straightens up.

"My good boy, are you ready for lunch?" He questions while leaning against the desk, arms going across his chest. Louis bites his lip as he turns his head to look at the computer, exiting out of the website and closes the files he was searching through. He then logs out and shuts the computer off, standing up with a smile, "Yes, I'm so ready to eat."

Harry holds a hand out to the omega, their fingers entwining as Louis follows Harry when he begins to walk. Their arms swing between them as they walk, Harry's grip on Louis' hand tightening when the omega begins to talk. He glances at Louis and his lips twitch into a smile when he sees the light shining in his eyes, admiring the way his pretty pink lips form his words, and how he moves his one free hand in animated motions. God, he did pick himself a pretty mate, didn't he?

"Harry? Are you even listening?" Louis voice breaks through his thoughts and the alpha blinks rapidly before focusing on Louis once more, smiling sheepishly. "Of course, my love. I always am." Blue eyes squint at his response before Louis breaks out into a grin. "You're such a dork."

Harry nudges him with his shoulder, pearly white teeth shining as he smiles at him. "But I'm your dork though." Louis chuckles and ducks his head, the familiar heat of embarrassment taking over his cheeks. "Always will be."

"Hey guys!" Niall shouts as he appears beside the couple, blue eyes wide as he grins at them. "You guys heading to lunch?" Louis huffs and flicks the omega's nose as punishment for being too loud, rolling his eyes at the whine he releases.

"You're too loud, we're in a hospital." Louis hisses before turning his attention toward Harry when the alpha squeezes his hand. "What?" Harry grins and gestures towards their pouting friend who rubs his nose dramatically.

"Be nice to your friends."

"Yeah! Be nice to me." Niall says with a huff and crosses his arms as they continue to walk to the cafeteria. Louis' refrains from screaming and instead smiles sweetly, "I love you both so much and you guys never annoy me at all." Harry's eye twitches at the hidden anger behind Louis' words while Niall smiles widely, pressing a hand to his heart.

"You're such a good friend Louis! I really think—"

"Hey Niall," Harry quickly interrupts him knowing Louis is running on little to no sleep and is going to crack soon, "Where's Zayn and Liam?" Niall blinks at the question before grinning at the thought of his alphas.

"Zayn is in surgery and I have no idea where Liam is. Do you guys know?" He asks as they walk into the cafeteria, moving to get in line for food. Louis frowns at the question and rubs his thumb over his bottom lip as he remembers what Liam asked him to do. "Lachlan called him into a meeting about ten minutes ago." Louis explains, a twinge a guilt hitting him as he lies. Harry blinks and turns his attention to Louis when he feels the emotions flooding through the bond, eyebrows furrowed as the two omegas continue to talk, picking out their lunches. Why would Louis be feeling guilty?

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Louis elbows him with a smile and points to the massive line forming behind them. "Hurry up and get something, H. It's getting pretty crowded and we're holding up the line." The alpha nods his head once and plasters a small grin on his face before grabbing the first thing he sees, following Louis to the cash register. This is going to bother him until he talks to Louis about it. He'll just have to wait until they're alone again. Harry pays for them both, ignoring Louis' protests and leads his mate to the table, pulling the chair out for him.

"You're such a gentleman." Louis coos as Harry pushes his chair in, settling down in the seat next to Louis before he opens his meal. "Only to you, my love." He says softly and leans in to press a kiss to Louis' cheekbone, smiling when he sees the red of his blush appearing.

"Gross." Niall murmurs and sticks his tongue out in retaliation when Louis flips him off. Harry chuckles and watches them interact with each other, arguing back and forth about which couple is more gross. He watches the twinkle in Louis' eyes, wondering how he got so lucky.

 

\--

 

Harry slams the door shut and curses under his breath, pacing the room of Louis' office as he thinks. The omega whose heart was racing in surprise at the sudden entrance watched as Harry pulled at his hair. "Harry? What's wrong?" He let's go of the mouse he was holding and stands up from his chair.

He lets out a frustrated grunt and rips off his lab coat, tossing it at the wall. "I failed in a surgery." He mutters before slumping down in the chair across from Louis' desk. He tilts his head back against the cushion as Louis shuffles towards him, his small hand cupping Harry's cheek. "What happened?" He asks in a quiet whisper as Harry leans into his touch.

"It was a Septal myotomy—and you know, I succeed every single time I attempt this surgery." Harry starts off while lifting his head up, his eyes connecting with Louis' who watches him with concern, "One of your nurses had failed to do a thorough checkup and didn't inform me that the patient's blood easily clots.." Harry trails off as Louis' eyes widen.

"A blood clot leading to a stroke... that's what happened?" Louis questions while moving to sit on the arm of the chair, his hand being enveloped by Harry's. The alpha nods and lets out a loud sigh, "The surgery could not be completed and he's currently recovering in the ICU." Harry tells him while rubbing a thumb over Louis' knuckles.

The smaller of the two bites down on his lip as he admires the contrast of their skin tones. "I'm sorry that my nurses let you down. Who was the one assisting you in the surgery?" Louis asks causing Harry touch the omega's chin with one hand, lifting his head up a bit.

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter." Harry tells him, not wanting the nurse to get in trouble. "People make mistakes and it's fine." He continues making Louis shake his head firmly.

"No, I need to know who it is so I can have a small talk with them. I'm not gonna write them up or do anything bad. I just need to remind my nurses that they have to do every single part of their job correctly. If they don't then things like this will happen and we'll be taking lives instead of saving them."

Harry chews on the inside of his cheek before nodding his head slowly, agreeing with what Louis said. "It was Sandra Keeney." He murmurs and Louis sighs when he hears her name, knowing it's not her first time making a mistake like that.

"Okay, here's what I'll do. I'll have a meeting with my nurses today just to remind them of what their job really is. After that I'm going to designate three groups and everyone has to report to a mandatory refresher course in those groups. I'll get it approved by Lachlan." Louis explains as he stands up, his knees cracking from the ache of being bent so long.

Harry raises his eyebrows as he follows Louis' with his eyes, the omega going to his desk to pick up the phone. "That's a really good idea, Lou. I'll talk to Maria about that and see if she's up for it," He stands and stretches his arms behind his back, "Doctors make mistakes too." He finishes after a moment, walking towards Louis' desk.

Louis grins and nods his head, watching as Harry takes a mint out of the bowl on his desk. "Sounds good Haz. Since we'll be having the meeting today you can go ahead without me and I'll meet you at home. I'll probably go and have some dinner with Niall after the meeting."

Harry pops the unwrapped mint into his mouth and nods, reaching across the desk to peck Louis' lips. "Gotcha, see you at home baby. I'll talk to Maria on my way out." Harry tells him as he walks out his office, waving at Louis over his shoulder. Louis chuckles and brings the phone to his ear, dialing Lachlan's office number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lachy, I wanted to run something by you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could approve a mandatory refresher course for nurses. Today there was an incident and something that could have been prevented by the nurses happened. It would be the whole nursing department split into three groups going on Tuesday and Thursday if possible."

"Okay, your reason seems valid enough. I like where you're going with this and I think it's a great idea. If you could get me an approximate budget for how much this should cost and set up an installment plan then it's a done deal. I have a teacher on standby that can teach the course."

Louis smiles widely and nods his head, "Of course! I'll get on that right away, thank you so much." Louis hears Lachlan chuckle over the phone, "Also, how are things going with Melinda? I heard you finally asked her out on a date."

"Bye Louis, send me those two documents asap so I can set up a schedule with the teacher.' Lachaln says before hanging up making Louis laugh, his blue eyes shining with amusement. He really is a good matchmaker.

 

\--

 

"Hey guys," Louis greets the 50 nurses in the room, settling down in his chair as he places his binder in front of him. The group says their greetings as Louis flips his binder open, shuffling through a few pages. "Sorry for the sudden meeting but I asked all of you to come in because there's something new happening."

He leans back in his chair with his pen between two fingers, his eyes scanning over his nurses. Niall was sitting in the seat next to him, book out as he gets ready to take down notes. "Today I was informed that one of my nurses made a mistake and I'm not going to name names but they know who they are." Louis sees Sandra look down at her lap before he continues on, "I'm not mad at all, I'm just concerned because we could have lost a patient's life today and that's not something we want, alright?"

"I've talked to Lachlan and we've decided to create a mandatory refresher course," The room breaks out into murmurs as they all look at one another at the news, "It's not meant to be something to cause you stress, we as a whole want to make sure our jobs goes smoothly and as safely as possible. This course is to help you maintain the skills you worked on building for years now."

Louis rests his hands on the table in front of him as he licks over his lips, "I'm splitting you guys up into groups of three and you'll all be assigned a time to show up at the course. It will most likely be on Tuesday and Thursday, I'll update you if that changes. The groups will be posted tomorrow on the bulletin." Melinda raises her hand and Louis nods at her to ask her question.

"What happens if you can't make it to some of them because of personal reasons?" She asks curiously. Louis writes the question down in his binder before underlining it, looking up at her again. "You can be excused as long as you bring proof. You have a doctor's appointment? Then you bring in a doctor's note. If your child got sick at school, you ask the school to email me. This is mandatory, you must come because it'll help save lives. If you fail to make it to the lessons then you will be suspended."

He looks around the room at the mixture of expressions before smiling, folding his hands again. "Thank you for your time babes, you can go now." Everybody gets up and files out the room except Niall who stays seated. Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair, his blue eyes flickering to Niall. "You wanna get dinner?"

"Hell yeah."

 

\--

 

Niall laughs loudly as he watches Louis brush away the piece of lettuce that got stuck in his hair. "It's not funny!" Louis whines and tosses a tomato at the brunette, laughing when Niall lets out a squawk.

"It totally is! You should have-" Niall gets cuff off by Louis phone ringing and he glances at the screen and furrows his eyebrows, "You still call your dad 'daddy'?" Louis stares at Niall blankly for a second before raising a brow, he picks his phone up and answers the call without breaking eye contact with Niall who starts to drink his water, "Hey Haz."

Niall splutters and chokes on the water slipping down his throat, making a slight gurgling sound. Louis breaks into a fit of giggles and covers his mouth as his eyes squeeze shut. "Lou?! What's going on?" Harry asks through the phone, breaking through the loud laughter. Niall proceeds to bang his head onto the table as Louis tries to compose himself, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Nothing baby, Niall just did something funny that's all. Did you need something?"

"Oh okay. And no not really, I just wanted to know when you'll be done with dinner." Louis grins as he thinks about how his alpha must be missing him. "I'm almost done, I'll be home in less than 30 minutes, okay?"

"Alright caprifoi be safe, I love you."

"I love you more."

Louis hangs up the phone and smirks as he stares at a red Niall who refuses to meet his gaze. "You're shameless."

"You're the one who started it." Louis retorted and flicked a crouton at him. "Come on let's go, I have a mate to go home to."

 

\--

 

Louis walked into the house after unlocking the door and yawns into his hand, eyes crinkling at the edges. He just dropped Niall off and is really looking forward to laying down with Harry, it's been a long night.

The living room light is off which means Harry probably already went to the room to lay in bed. He shuffles into the kitchen and opens his fridge. He really should go food shopping. Louis sighs and shuts the door before peeping the mail on the counter, moving forward to shuffle through it.

There were a few bills he had to pay soon and an invitation to the open house Louis signed up for. He had asked Harry a month ago if they could move into a two bedroom house and Harry agreed as long as Louis does the house hunting. He said once Louis finds what he thinks is the perfect house, he'll go to the open house and then place an offer.

Now that he got a reply back that means they're one step closer to getting a new house. He places the invitation to the side and sorts through the rest of the mail, coming across a letter. Louis immediately recognizes the handwriting and rips the letter open, scanning over the words written on the paper.   
  
  


_Hi Louis,_

_It seems like you're ignoring me because you didn't reply to my last letter. I've been watching you baby, only when you're at work for right now. I see you when you walk to that cafe around the corner, your pretty ass bouncing as you walk. I wanna suck on your little hole until you're crying. I keep thinking about you baby, can never get you off my mind. I promise you, I'd rock your world in bed. If you ever wanted to call or text me to have a fun time my number is 709-xxx-xxxx. I put a little surprise in there for you._

_Love, Damon._   
  
  


Louis slowly picks up the Polaroids that came with the letter, tears welling up in his eyes when he sees it's three photos of him. One of him smiling as he walks with Harry whose face was scratched out. One of him sitting at a table outside the cafe eating a salad. And finally one of him walking out the hospital when he was pulling his hoodie off, his shirt had ridden up his body and exposed a sliver of his belly.

He puts the letter down and breathes in shakily, blinking away the tears. He has to stop this, but how does he do it? He can't tell Harry yet, the alpha just threw a fit when he was on the phone with his cousin from Romania. It's not the time to tell him. He folds the letter up again, tucking the pictures inside as he decides he'll call Damon and confront him. He just doesn't know when.


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Please vote and comment, I love you all. There's a lot of talk in Romanian so I'll have the translations placed under the sentences. A lot of shit happens in this chapter.

"Harry, we're late again." Louis groans as he looks at his watch, seeing that they're 15 minutes late. Well, Louis is because Harry's shift doesn't start until 8am and it's only 7:15am. The alpha was getting something from the trunk, pushing around the empty water bottles both men are too lazy to throw out. "Give me a second babe, I just need to find the umbrella because it's supposed to-oh! I found it." He exclaims while moving to look at Louis, hitting his head on the top of the trunk.

He hisses in pain and rubs the back of his head before shaking it off as the omega laughs, his eyes shining. Harry holds out the black umbrella with a proud smile, shaking it back and forth. "I told you I had it in there somewhere, you just gotta trust my instincts."

Louis rolls his eyes and takes the umbrella from him, whacking him with it afterwards which makes Harry yelp in surprise. "Hey, what was that for?" He ask incredulously, huffing when all his mate does is laugh hysterically, walking away from the pouting alpha. "Next time don't make me 15 minutes late." Louis calls out to him from over his shoulder, pushing the door open that leads to the stairs.

Harry hurries after his omega, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walk up the stairs together. "You're very rude, did you know that?" Harry mumbles causing Louis to roll his eyes. "Hm, I seem to not care." He shoots back at Harry, using the man's own words against him. The curly haired lad squints as he looks down at his boyfriend momentarily.

"You're overly sassy today, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, you're imagining things." Louis says dismissively, not wanting to tell Harry about the letters just yet. Harry side eyes him as they walk down the hall to Louis' office before shaking his head. "Okay, whatever you say." He doesn't want to force Louis to tell him what's wrong. And it's unfair if Harry demands the truth when he hasn't been completely honest himself.

"Niall called me this morning saying he wanted to talk with us." Louis tells Harry as he unlocks his office with his key, kicking the door open gently as he simultaneously takes off his coat. Harry furrows his eyebrows while pulling his jacket off, scratching at his cheek curiously. "Talk about what?" He asks after a second passes, sitting on the couch Louis moved to the corner of the room.

Louis shrugs and takes a seat in his chair, wheeling it closer to his desk. "I don't know but I told him to meet us here since you never seem to want to go anywhere else." He explains with a chuckle, tucking some hair behind his ear. Harry rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch, crossing one leg over the other. "You make it seem like I'm some type of Boo Radley character." He says with a chuckle, catching Louis off guard.

"That's one of my favorite books."

Harry grins and winks at his omega, resting his arm over the back of the couch. "I'm a psychic babe, I should do this for a living." Harry says proudly. Louis grimaces as he shakes his head, clicking on the budget plan that he just finished yesterday for the refresher course, "Yeah make sure you don't quit your day job for that one, babe."

"Wow and you keep coming at me, what is up with you today? You got an attitude." He comments while leaning forward until his elbows are resting on his thighs, his eyes trained on a distracted Louis. "Nope, I'm fine just busy right now." Louis lies while sending the plan to Lachlan, exiting out of his email afterwards. Harry opens his mouth to say something but pauses when he hears a knock on the door.

"We're not done talking about this yet." Harry concludes as he gets up to open the door, giving Louis a pointed look. The omega shakes his head with a fond smile, trying to seem less suspicious but Harry knows him so well so it's hard. He opens the door to reveal Niall standing there with a wide smile, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his brown jacket.

"Hey Ni, what did you wanna talk to us about?" Louis asks as he gets up to go greet his friend, pulling the lavender smelling boy into a hug. Niall pulls away after a moment and takes off his jacket, draping it on the side of the couch as Louis moves to lean against his desk. Harry reclaims his seat on the couch and watches the two omegas together.

The brunette rubs his hands together as he smiles widely at the two men, glancing back and forth between the two of them. "I have some big news!" He exclaims making Louis smile at his enthusiasm.

"Oh, did you find out that you can sit in on your first surgery on Thursday?" Louis comments, catching Niall off guard. His jaw drops as he looks at Louis with wide eyes, "Wait, seriously! I can sit in on Thursday?!" Niall shouts with joy as he moves closer to Louis, gripping onto his shoulders. Harry chuckles at his reaction, leaning his head against his hand, not surprised that Niall didn't know about that.

Louis' eyes swirl with confusion as he pushes the pale hands away as they attempt to pinch his cheeks "If that wasn't the news then what was it?" Louis asks him making Niall break out into an even bigger smile.

"Well it' something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now and I think now is the right time," Niall starts as he steps a few feet back so both Louis and Harry can see him, his hand lifting his shirt up, "I'm 3 months pregnant." He says softly while rubbing a hand over his stomach.

Harry jumps up in joy at the news, rushing forward to congratulate Niall, his green eyes shining. "Niall! That is so amazing! When did you find out?" Harry asks as he kneels down in front of the omega, hovering a hand over the barely visible bump. Louis stands still in shock at the news, his ears ringing painfully. His eyes are trained on the small bump displayed, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh Niall..." Louis starts as he realizes he should be saying something, moving forward to hug his friend close to him. Harry stands up from where he was kneeling and smiles at the embrace, feeling so happy for his friends. Louis closes his eyes as he tries not to cry, telling Niall how happy he is for him.

And he really is so happy for Niall but he can't help but wish it was him in this position. Harry and Louis have been trying to conceive since that night a month ago but they've failed to do so. It's just not their time and it's heartbreaking to Louis but he just has to be patient. When it's their turn to have a baby, that's when he knows they'll be ready.

 

\--

 

"Mr. Tomlinson there's a patient in room 450 who needs assistance." Melinda calls out to the passing head nurse as she rapidly types on the keyboard, her eyes never leaving the screen. Louis nods his head in response and takes the clipboard she holds out to him with one hand, "Thanks Mely." He tells her before heading down the hall to the room.

"Good morning, my name is Louis Tomlinson and I'll be the nurse assisting you today, how can I help you?" He greets the groaning man, placing the clipboard down onto the table in the corner of the room. "Mr. Witchester, what seems to be the issue today?" He asks again as he moves closer to him.

The patient lifted his head from where it was resting on the pillow, his face red from the pain. "I..I stuck my girlfriend's straightener up my ass." He mumbles lowly, dropping his head back down in embarrassment, "And now it's stuck." He finishes as he covers his face. Louis bites on his knuckle to keep from laughing out loud, his eyes squeezing shut momentarily before he opens them again.

"Well," He clears his throat and walks over to the computer, quickly logging in. "We'll be able to help you with your.. issue. So don't worry, we got this covered." Louis tries to say reassuringly as he opens up a new form, typing in today's date and the patient's name.

"Mr. Witchester, can you please recite your address and number." Louis asks as he starts to fill out the form, shaking his head in disbelief. The things people do nowadays are completely outrageous. This is a story that'll make all his friends laugh at lunch. It's gonna be a long day, he can already feel it.

 

\--

 

"There's a patient in 1309, Dr. Styles." Jake informs him as the alpha was shifting through some papers behind the desk. Harry lifts his head and makes eye contact with the beta, raising his eyebrows. "What's the issue with them?" He asks curiously as he places the papers down, only taking the three copies he needed. Jake reads over the report and immediately grimaces, "He smashed his big toe and never came to the hospital so it got infected and maggots got into it so now it's like.. infested."

Harry tries not to gag, breathing in deeply through his mouth. He rubs his temples a few times before nodding and shuffles over to the cabinet, rummaging around in it. "I'll take it." He says while pulling out the face mask, hooking it over his ears as he adjusts it to cover his mouth and nose correctly.He walks away from the desk and shakes his arms as he tries to get the nerves out of him, convincing himself he can handle it. He walks into the room and cracks his knuckles dramatically, "Okay, Mr. Johnson. What seems to be the problem here?"

Half an hour later both Louis and Harry walk out of their respective rooms, their eyes wide from the experience they just had. "I don't get paid enough for this." They say in unison, walking away to go to the elevator. Louis shudders as he tries to get the sight of the bloody straightener slipping out of the guy's rectum. Harry pulls off the mask and tries not to throw up as he remembers the sight of the maggots wiggling around in the guys toe. They ate right down to the bone.

Louis presses the down arrow and waits for the doors to open as he slips inside. All he wants to do right now is go get some lunch with Harry, if he can even get his appetite back. He rests his head back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. He still has to figure out the best time to call Damon in order to tell him to back the fuck off. Before he can really think into it, the doors open to reveal a disheveled Harry.

The alpha's eyes brighten when he sees his omega, leaping forward to envelop him in a hug. He buries his face into the smooth skin of his neck, inhaling the sweet scent of honeysuckle. Louis chuckles and wraps his arms around Harry. hugging the man close to him. "I take it you had a bad day?" Louis asks the scarred lad, feeling the press of warm lips on his mating mark.

"Maggots." Is all Harry manages to get out without throwing up, closing his eyes as he tries to focus on listening to Louis' heartbeat. The perks of having superior senses is getting to listen to the melodic sound of his mate's heartbeat. Louis made a face when he realizes what Harry said and rubs his alpha's back soothingly.

"Poor baby, that must have been hard. Are you even going to be able to eat after seeing that?" He asks as Harry pulls away when the elevator stops, slipping his hand down to grab Louis'. Harry shrugs his shoulders and walks past the doors with Louis by his side, their hands swinging between them as they make their way to the cafeteria.

"I'll probably just get an energy drink and a granola bar if anything." Harry says making Louis give him a weird look. "Uhm, no. Excuse me sir, I am your mate which means you're gonna listen to what I have to say. And you're going to eat more than a granola bar so you don't pass out." Louis scolds his pouting alpha, pinching the skin on his hand when Harry tries to protest. 

"You're so vicious." Harry whines and Louis grins up at him, loving the fact Harry opened up to him so much that he's comfortable to be himself. Harry is still very serious at times but Louis definitely brought out his playful and childish side. He hopes it stays this way.

 

\--

 

Harry sighs as his phone rings, fishing it out of his pocket to look at the name. He frowns when he sees who it is and picks it up, looking around the crowded hospital hallway before slipping inside an empty room. "Hello?"

"Harry, do you have an idea when you can return to Romania? The trial is in two weeks and you're a key witness." Alec, his former Mareșal (Marshal) asks him. Harry sighs and rubs his temples as he shakes his head. "Sir, I'm at work right now. I can't talk about this here." He tells him.

 

"Fiule, știu că ai de lucru. Dar avem nevoie de tine aici, țara ta are nevoie de tine."

(Son, I know you have work. But we need you here, your country needs you.)

 

Harry looks around the room and sits on the hospital bed, closing the curtain to close him off to the rest of the room. He lets out a sigh and leans his head against the wall, closing his eyes. "Alec, am făcut ce-am putut atunci când te-am ajutat acum 8 ani. Am o viaţă, am un partener care să aibă grijă."

            (I did what I could when I helped you eight years ago. I have a life, I have a partner to take care of.)

 

"Acestea sunt cele care ți-au ucis părinții, Harry. Erau eroi și merită justiția pentru uciderea lor."

            (These are the ones that killed your parents, Harry. They were heroes and deserve justice for their killing.)

 

Harry's ears ring as he thinks back on the time he witnessed his parents murder. He'll never forget the day he saw his mom crying, her body curling around his to protect him. He'll never forget his dad fighting till his last breath to protect his family. He has to do this for them.

 

"Bine, dă-mi o zi să mă gândesc la ceva care să-i spui iubitului meu. Odată ce îmi pot aproba timpul de vacanță, voi fi acolo imediat."

            (Okay, give me a day to think of something to tell my lover. Once I can approve my holiday time, I'll be there right away.)

 

"Mulțumesc, soldat. Ți-ai servit bine țara. Te rog ai grija de tine. Și nu ar trebui să-ți minți partenerul, doar un sfat. Sună-mă dacă ai nevoie de ceva."

            (Thank you, soldier. You've served your country well. Please take care of yourself. And you should not lie to your partner, just a tip. Call me if you need anything.)

 

"Mulțumesc. Voi fi în legătură, mareșal."

             (Thank you. I'll be in touch, Marshal.)

 

\--

 

Louis had just finished revising the groups he created for the refresher course when he decides to call Damon. He's been thinking about it on and off since yesterday. He should just get this done and over with so he doesn't have to worry about him anymore.

He takes out the letter from yesterday that he hid in his bag, unfolding it quickly. He takes a deep breath before typing the number in his phone, making sure he blocks the caller ID before pressing the green button. It rings for a few seconds until Louis hears Damon's voice on the other line. "Hello?"

Louis clears his throat and tries to calm his racing heart, not wanting the fear to overcome him. "Hey, it's Louis." He says quietly, taking in the silence as Damon doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Finally, he hears the alpha let out a low chuckle. "I fucking knew you would call me, Louis. I always knew you were a slut for my knot." Damon hisses which sends chills down Louis' spine.

The omega tries not to gag as he breathes in slowly to stay calm. "Actually no, that's not why I'm calling you. I want you to stop writing me those letters. I don't appreciate the effort and you're a fucking creep. Leave me alone or I swear I'll turn those letters and pictures in to the cops. I have an alpha who I love and when I tell him about you, he'll kill you." Louis threatens him, pressing his lips together after he's done. 

Damon laughs loudly, not at all threatened by Louis' words. "I'd like to see you fucking try, bitch. Who will they believe, hm? A stupid omega who is choking for a knot when they're in heat or a respected alpha. We are the superior species and you're the scum beneath us."

Louis tries to hold back tears and shakes his head quickly, his breath catching in his throat. "Shut the fuck up, you piece of shit. You're the scum, not me. You go through your life chasing after people who you think are easy to get because you're an insecure little bitch. You need control because you're trying to compensate for what you don't have down there."

He waits for a response as he breathes heavily, finally letting out what he's wanted to say for awhile now. "Watch your fucking back, bitch. You'll get what's coming to you." Damon sneers before he hangs up. Louis screams into his hands in frustration, tears rolling down his cheeks. He tosses his phone at the wall, not caring if it cracks and leans back into his chair, looking up at the ceiling. He just made things 100 times worse than it was before.

 

\--

 

Harry unlocks the door and pushes it open with his hand, looking back at his omega who was walking slowly, exhausted from work. "You okay, baby?" He asks while placing an arm around Louis when he's close enough, walking in with him. Louis nods twice and yawns into his hand, leaning into Harry's touch.

"Yeah, I'm good Hazza. I'm just extremely tired from everything that happened today." Louis mumbles as he takes his coat off, hanging it on the rack by the door. He brushes some hair away from his eyes and tosses his bag down, not caring when it fell over. He's not feeling well and he's very fatigue. Something's not right and Louis just wants to sleep it off.

Harry frowns and nods his head, placing a hand on Louis' cheek before he drops a kiss to the protruding cheekbone. "Why don't you go get something to eat real quick and then we'll take a shower together." Harry suggests as he stares into Louis' tired eyes. He nods in response and yawns into his hand again before he pushes up on his toes to peck Harry's lips.

"Okay, I'm gonna go heat up the leftover chicken." He murmurs as he walks past Harry to the kitchen. The alpha chuckles and pulls his own jacket off, hanging it up on the rack. He toes his shoes off and undos a few buttons on his shirt, hating how suffocating it feels. As Harry goes to walk away towards the kitchen, he stumbles over Louis' bag. "Lou, you're gonna kill me one day." He mumbles as he bends down to pick up the papers that flew out when he tripped over it.

He shuffles through them, sliding them into the folder he has stored in there. "He needs to reorganize this." He says to himself while tucking the folder back in. He picks up the bag to set it against the wall and sees on more paper face down that he forgot. He picks it up and barely casts it a glance before he moves to slip it back into the folder. After a second he pauses when his brain recognizes a certain name he saw on the paper when he glanced at it and pulls his hand back to flip the letter over again.

 Harry's blood starts to boil when he reads over the letter, his eyes flickering from their normal green to the misty black. Louis was keeping the scumbag's letters a secret from him? He grips onto the paper tightly, wrinkling it in his hand as he rummages through Louis' bag to find the pictures Damon mentioned. He comes across the three Polaroids as well as another letter addressed to Louis. He unfolds it and quickly scans over it, his eyes widening when he sees the picture of Damon's penis.

The enraged alpha crumbles up the letter and stands up slowly, trying to stay calm but desperately failing when his anger starts to overcome him. He stalks into the kitchen where Louis was waiting for his food to cool down, scrolling through Instagram on his phone. Louis looks up and smiles when his sees his mate but that doesn't last for long when he notices the letters Harry was holding. "Harry I can-"

"Louis, I don't want any shit excuses." Harry interrupts him as he tosses the letters and photos onto the counter. "What the hell is this?" He asks as he places a hand down on the marble island, his greenish black eyes blazing with anger. Louis gulps as he pushes his plate aside, getting up from his chair. "It's really nothing-"

 "Stop fucking lying to me Louis!" Harry shouts, making the omega jump at the loudness of his voice, "Just tell me the damn truth." Louis bites on his lip as tears gather in his eyes, his hands wringing together. His heart rate was increasing and he felt as if he could throw up, not liking the situation.

"He sent me the first letter a few weeks ago and I found it after I came home from work. I ignored it because he was irrelevant and I didn't think anything of it but then he sent another one and that's when I found out he was following me around." He explains, his voice dropping as he bows his head. Harry growls and slams a fist down on the counter, making Louis whimper as tears roll down his cheek. "Dammit Louis! Why didn't you just tell me when you got the first letter. Why did it have to come to this?" Harry says as he yanks at his hair, desperately fighting against the urge to track Damon down so he could kill him.

Louis sniffles and rubs his eyes as he lifts his head a bit to meet Harry's angry gaze. "I didn't tell you because so many things were happening and you were dealing with god knows what back home. I didn't want to add stress on you because you had shit going on that you weren't telling me about in Romania." Harry laughs hysterically, throwing his hands up. 

"Are you serious? You're bringing up Romania? I told you everything Louis. It's just some bullshit family issues involving my cousin." Harry says while he runs a hand through his tangled curls, pacing the kitchen. "This is crazy, I can't believe you. This is bullshit!" Harry yells at the end, angry at himself for not knowing about this. Louis holds back a sob as he furiously wipes his eyes.

"I'm sorry." 

"Just go to the fucking room or something. I'm pissed and I don't want to say something I'll regret." Harry tells him just as the doorbell rings. Louis sniffs and nods his head slowly, moving to walk out the kitchen. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll get the door, don't worry about it." Louis says softly as he watches Harry sit down at the island before he disappears down the hall to go open the door. Louis unlocks the door and swings it open, wiping away a stray tear as he focuses on the person in front of him. He freezes when he sees Damon's smiling face, "Hello baby."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"  Louis hisses as he puts an arm out to block Damon from coming inside. The alpha blinks innocently as he lifts a hand to caress Louis' cheek, the omega flinching back at his touch. "Well, isn't it obvious that I'm here to see you?" Louis glares at the male and moves to close the door, shaking his head. "I'm calling the police." Before Louis could close the door, Damon's foot shoots out to block it. He shoves the door open which makes Louis stumble in surprise before Damon grips him by the arm.

What happened next came to a surprise to the omega. Damon's hand swings out andslaps him across his right cheek. It came out of nowhere and Louis' face jerks to the left after getting hit. His cheek reddens and the shock prevents him from doing anything. Tears well up in his eyes and he flinches when he sees Damon lift his hand again.

Before it could make contact, Damon's wrist was caught by a large hand. Louis blinks back the tears in his eyes as he looks to the side to see a fuming Harry standing next to them. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry says icily, eyes blown wide as he towers over the other alpha. 

"What do you want? Get the fuck out of here, I'm having a conversation that doesn't involve you." Damon jeers as he tries to remove his hand from Harry's grip. The taller alpha tightens his hold on Damon's frail wrist, the man yelping at the pain.

"H-Harry." Louis stutters out causing both men to look at him. Harry's eyes fall on the reddening mark on his face and his jaw clenches. Louis holds his cheek as he watches Harry's eyes turn completely black, the angry pheromones coming out in steady waves. He turns back to face Damon. "I'm going to tell you this once. You will not lay a hand on my Omega ever again." Harry tightens his grip on Damon's wrist even more and twists his hand until he hears a snap causing the other alpha to howl in pain.

"You will not show your face here ever again." He shoves Damon into a wall and wraps a hand around his neck, clutching it tightly. "You will not contact Louis ever again." Damon's face turns red as he gazes at the furious alpha with watery eyes. "If you do any of these things, I'll hunt you down and rip your fingers off one by one before snapping your neck." Harry growls ferociously with blazing eyes, dropping the man onto the floor. 

"But I guess I won't have to do that because your ass is getting arrested." Harry spits out to the pathetic excuse of an alpha on the ground. Louis places a hand over his stomach as he watches Damon gasp for breath, clutching his broken wrist to his chest. Harry stands over him for a moment longer, "Don't even think about getting up or I'll do worse to you than just a broken wrist."

Damon struggles to sit up but when he does he whines pathetically and pushes himself against the wall as he stays in place. Fat tears roll down his cheek as he breaths raggedly. Harry turns to face Louis, picking the omega up by his thighs. Louis quickly wraps his limbs around Harry and buries his face into his neck, breathing in his scent.

Harry walks forward further into the house and places Louis on the couch. "Why didn't you call for help Louis?" Harry asks through gritted teeth as he examines the red mark on Louis' cheek. Harry ignores the faint sounds of Damon crying as he waits for Louis' response. "I'm sorry, I was just going to the call the cops." Louis tells him truthfully, playing with his fingers. 

Harry sighs heavily and is about to say something but his phone rings. He looks at the screen and stands up, answering it, "General, I can't talk right now. Something important happened and I need to tend to my mate." Louis frowns as he takes in what Harry said. General?

The alpha grunts angrily at whatever the person on the other side said to him, "Yes I know! I'll be in Romania in two weeks to testify in the trail, I already told Marshal this. I have to go." Harry tosses his phone and lets out a frustrated shout, pacing the room. 

Louis stands up in shock as his head starts to spin. "What the fuck, Harry? You lied to me about the stupid family issues? What the fuck do you mean by testifying in a trial?" He shouts at the annoyed alpha, his vision blurring. He tries to shake it off, placing a hand on the arm of the couch as he tries to focus on Harry.

"Don't come at me about lying when I have that wimp of an alpha crying on our doorstep because you failed to tell me the truth." Harry argues back as he kicks the coffee table to the side. Louis can feel the fatigue from early rush through him as he starts to sway to one side. Harry pauses when he noticed the small movement and stares at him worriedly, reaching his arms out for the boy.

Louis' head spins as he slaps Harry's hands away, anger still coursing through him. "Don't fucking touch me." Louis hisses, squeezing his eyes shut to try and gain back some control of his body. Fear takes over the anger as Louis' head pounds painfully. "H-Harry, I don't..." Louis trails off as his hand slips off the couch.

"Louis, are you okay?" Harry asks while stepping towards his boyfriend. Louis stumbles on his feet as he moves closer to Harry, gasping quietly as his stomach lurches painfully. "What's happening to me?" Louis mumbles before he falls forward onto Harry's chest, eyes falling shut as he blacks out.


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Please vote and comment, this is gonna be a good one.

Louis blinks his eyes open and stares up at the ceiling blankly. Memories of last night rushes through him and he closes his eyes as he tries not to get sick. He shifts slightly in bed and frowns when he doesn't recognize it. His eyes dart across the unfamiliar ceiling and it hits him that he's not in his bedroom when he hears a soft beeping sound. He's in the hospital.

He can feel Harry sitting beside him and he knows he's awake, waiting to talk to Louis. But doesn't have the energy to talk to Harry, he feels like he'll just break down. So much happened yesterday and Louis has yet to understand it all. He sniffles and rubs his eyes, freezing when he realizes what he's just done.

Harry immediately springs up at the sound of Louis' sniffle, notifying him of the boy's awakening. Large hands cup his cheeks as blue eyes meet green. "Oh baby, are you alright?" Harry asks softly with messy curls falling into his face that's covered with dry trails of tears.

He was up all night worrying about Louis since he fainted last night. He didn't know Louis was feeling that bad and he feels like such a horrible mate. He can't even protect the person he loves. Louis presses his lips together and pushes Harry's hands away gently, moving to sit up.

"I'm fine." Louis says quietly while shifting towards the edge of the bed. A sharp pain shoots through his body and he yelps loudly. He falls back onto the bed and lets out a soft whine, squeezing his eyes shut. A second later he feels hands brush across his cheek. "Louis? Louis are you okay?" Harry asks worriedly with a raspy voice.

Louis flinches away from the touch and a wave of sadness smashes through him from the bond, causing him to open his eyes. "Why am I here?" Louis croaks out, avoiding Harry's eye as he scans the small hospital room. Louis is still upset with Harry but he's also filled with guilt for having lied to him and can't force himself to meet Harry's gaze.

The alpha licks his lips and looks down at his folded hands that rest on the bed. "The doctor hasn't been in yet so we're not sure. You've been out for 10 hours so maybe it's just from exhaustion but I can't be sure because you just felt pain trying to move." Harry mumbles while fiddling with his thumbs. Louis sighs and keeps his eyes trained on the ceiling, his hands resting on his chest. It's silent for a few moments as both men find it hard to say something.

"What happened to Damon?" Louis suddenly asks, remembering the crying alpha sitting on his doorstep before he fainted. Harry clears his throat and leans back into the hospital chair, his lips pursing as he thinks of that disgrace to humanity. "He was arrested after I called the ambulance for you. I gave them the letters and pictures as evidence of him stalking and harassing you. I also took a picture of your bruised cheek to use that against him for assault." Harry explains while resting his head on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm chair.

Louis grabs the remote hanging off the side of the rail and presses the button to elevate the bed so he's in a sitting position. Harry watches him rise before Louis settles into the bed, resting his head back against the pillows. The silence takes over the room again and Harry bites down on his lip, getting up to leave the room. But before he could even make it out of his chair, Louis clears his throat. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He questions Harry with a low voice, turning his head so his eyes fall onto Harry's hunched form. 

"I know I wasn't completely honest about Damon but testifying in a trial in Romania? You're talking to the General of the Romanian army and doing shady things behind my back. Did you expect me to be okay with that?" He asks the silent alpha, eyes wide with the amount of information he has to process. "I thought I knew you like the back of my hand but I guess it was just wishful thinking. Maybe we don't know each other that well." Louis concludes, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"Baby, no. It's not like that, I promise. The Harry you know is the real me, I swear it is. What's happening in Romania is apart of my past and it's not who I am anymore." Harry tries to reassure his distraught mate. "I never wanted you to find out this way and I am so sorry for keeping it from you."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? What were you afraid of?" Louis asks as his voice cracks, eyes welling up with tears. "Do you not trust me enough?" Harry shakes his head viciously and shifts forward in his chair to be closer to Louis. "It's not like that at all, caprifoi. I was.. I was scared of how you'd react when you found out the truth." Harry confesses as he bows his head. 

Louis wipes his eyes and sniffles, placing a hand on top of Harry's head to gently pet the curls resting there. "You don't ever have to be afraid of telling me anything. I will never look at you differently." Harry lifts his head slowly, Louis' hand dropping onto the bed next to him as their eyes connect. "Even if I had murdered someone?" Harry asks slowly, watching the omega closely. Louis tries to keep his face neutral as he stares back at Harry.

"If you were to have done that then I know you had a valid reason and that the person was not a good soul." Louis tells him truthfully, seeing the light slowly return to Harry's eyes. "Harry, I want you to tell me the truth, please." He begs quietly, biting down on his bottom lip. Harry takes a deep breath and nods slowly, pressing his thumbs together. 

"Okay," He starts off as he shifts in his chair, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I told you before that my parents were murdered by rebels right in front of me when I was 8. They were killed because they were apart of an organization created by the government to rally against the rebels. They were important people to the Military which is why they contacted me." Harry pauses as he watches the omega's expression but Louis' face remains blank, his eyes trained on Harry. 

"The Romanian government contacted me while I was still studying in medical school. They told me the truth about my parents and asked for my help in taking down the rebels and their rebellion. They said they saw great potential in me based on my intelligence and my connection to my parents. At first I was going to say no but they convinced me to join when they offered to pay for my tuition. They also said they would allow me to continue my studies in Romania."

"My time in Romania was life changing but in the worse way possible. I went through training and I exceeded expectations as I always do. I obtained the skills of combat and was able to take on the strongest opponent without wasting a breath. It was amazing at first to be able to be apart of something so... powerful. That's how I felt when I was with them. I felt powerful. But everything changed when I was put in the field." Harry stops as he licks over his lips, his adams apple bobbing when he gulps.

"My first kill messed me up mentally. It was hard taking the life of another person when I was in school learning how to save lives. I threw up and had nightmares for days after I killed him. But I had to toughen up because I had convinced myself I was doing this for my parents, to avenge them. So I became numb to the trauma and I didn't let it affect me any longer. In total, I killed 45 rebels within that year and a half in Romania. To me they weren't even human anymore and I was disgusted with myself. I told myself to keep going though because I needed to find my parent's killer." 

"I eventually tracked down the group of men who had killed my parents and discovered that three of them had died but the other two were still alive and still apart of the rebellion. The one who actually did the killing that night was Andrei Dragnea. He was still alive and he was the leader of the CW, the Chosen Warriors, which was their organizations name. I succeeded in capturing him and brought his ass back to the Romanian government."

"My Marshal offered me a place within their battalion as the leader of the medical unit but I denied the position. I returned to the UK and continued my studies there. They've contacted me because Andrei is being put on trial and I'm one of the many witnesses being brought to the stand. That's why I have to go back in two weeks." Harry finishes as he leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. The truth was finally out and he's nervous to see how Louis will react. 

Louis takes a deep breath as he blinks slowly, his brain processing everything he was just told. After a moment of silence Louis places his hand on Harry's, their fingers entwining as the alpha tilts his head to make eye contact. Louis smiles gently, the creases next to his eyes appearing as he brings Harry's hand to his lips. "My love, you have been through so much in the 28 years that you've been alive. You have suffered more than anyone will ever be able to understand. But because of this adversity, you have become a stronger man both mentally and physically."

He places their laced hands on his lap as he gazes into Harry's eyes, wanting the alpha to see how sincere he is. "You had many tough decisions to make in the first 19 years of your life but I believe you made the right ones. You have taken more lives than I could ever imagine but you have helped save the lives of millions in your country as well. Do not only see the darkness in what you have done but pay attention to the light you have created. My view of you has not changed, you are still the silly alpha I fell in love with so many months ago and that's who you'll always be." 

The alpha lets out a strangled noise as he lunges forward to connect his lip with Louis', his arms encasing the small boy close to his body. Louis kisses back as he tangles his fingers in Harry's hair, moaning when the alpha bites on his lower lip. A large hand cups the back of his head, long fingers pulling at the brown locks to tilt his head back for a better angle. The two continue to kiss, not noticing when the doctor steps inside the room.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something?" She says as her cheeks flush red with embarrassment. Harry chuckles as he pulls away from Louis, wiping his lip with his thumb. "No, you're fine, we just got carried away and didn't hear you come in." Louis smiles at the doctor, sitting up a bit more as she approaches him. 

"Hi Louis, I'm Dr. Dua Lipa. I wasn't the doctor who checked on you last night when you first arrived because we didn't know you were a special case." She explains while checking Louis' vitals, jotting some notes down. Louis and Harry look at each other in confusion before glancing back at Dua. "A special case?" They ask in unison, taking Dua by surprise at how in sync they are with one another. 

She nods and flips the page to scan over the report written for Louis. "Yes, a special case. Based on his vitals and the tests we took while he was asleep, Mr. Tomlinson is one month pregnant which makes him a special case and we handle him with care." Dua explains with a smile as she turns to look at the shocked couple. She blinks when she sees the looks on their faces, her head tilting to the side. 

"You were aware of his pregnancy right?" She asks slowly, her brows furrowing in confusion. Harry's eyes roll to the back of his head as he falls sideways out of the chair, fainting at the thought of his mate carrying his baby.  Dua's eyes widen as she rushes over to the blacked out Harry, pressing a finger to his pulse. "Oh my gosh, is he okay?" She asks a silent Louis. He pays no mind to Dua as she freaks out or the fact that his alpha is unconscious on the floor. He's too entranced by his belly as he exposes the skin by pulling his gown up, pressing a hand against it. There's a baby in there, a baby containing a piece of both Louis and Harry growing inside him. Tears roll down his cheeks as he sniffles, his chest filling with joy at the realization that he's finally pregnant hits him. They did it. 

\--

Harry groans as he holds the ice pack to his head, leaning back into his chair. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for fainting, I was surprised." Harry defends himself against his mate who rolls his eyes with an amused smile. "You need to get checked out, there's something wrong with you." Louis tells him as he brushes a stray hair away from his eye. Harry huffs and adjusts the pack so it's directly on the bump forming from where he hit the floor. 

"Listen, a lot has happened in the past 24 hours and the news that you're pregnant literally killed me, I'm sorry. It was such a shock." Harry explains as Louis nods in agreement, rubbing his thumb over Harry's knuckles. "Not that I'm not happy because I am, god, I am so fucking happy you don't even understand." He says as his green eyes shine making Louis smile widely in response. 

"Yeah? You're really happy?" Louis asks again just to be sure, giggling when Harry attacks his face with kisses. "Of course I am! My baby is having my baby!" Harry exclaims as he engulfs Louis in a hug, the smaller lad laughing in happiness. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck and rubs their noses together in an eskimo kiss as Harry places one hand on Louis' stomach, gently caressing it. 

"I love you so much, caprifoi." Harry whispers to him, accepting the kiss Louis offers to him. "I love you with all my heart." Louis replies to him as he thumbs over Harry's lower lip, his body feeling warm. 

"Knock knock, are you guys okay?" Dua's voice comes from the door as she slowly opens it, smiling at the couple who was pulling away from each other. Her eyes fall onto a grinning Harry and she chuckles softly, "Harry I'm glad to see you're awake and not passed out on the floor. How are you feeling?" She asks as she walks to the bottom of Louis' bed, placing her hands on the rail. Harry laughs and waves his hand dismissively, "I'm fine, thanks for asking." 

She grins before turning her attention to Louis, pointing a finger at him. "You sir, you have not been getting enough nutrients to keep both you and your baby healthy. Due to the lack of nutrition, the baby sucked up all that you did have and left you with the bare minimum which is why you collapsed." She explains while picking up his chart, "I'm going to suggest that you schedule an appointment with a pediatrics nutritionist to help set you up with a meal plan that benefits both you and the fetus."

Louis grabs Harry's hand and squeezes it gently for moral support, his attention focused on Dua. "You need to make sure you're eating enough and that you're keeping your body healthy because now you're not just taking care of yourself but that baby growing in your stomach as well. It's relying on you to keep the both of you alive and well, okay?" Louis nods his head in agreement, placing his free hand on his still flat stomach. He knows all this from being a nurse himself since he worked in the maternity ward so much. 

"I understand, thank you so much."

"No problem, are there any questions you have?"

"Uh yeah," Harry pipes in from where he's sitting, his eyes glancing at Louis briefly, "He experienced a sharp pain when he tried to sit up this morning, is that normal?" He questions as Louis turns his head to look back at Dua. She smiles and nods her head, her hands coming together in front of her. 

"Yes, I'm glad you asked. That's completely normal during a pregnancy. Sometimes it could be hormone changes or muscle separation getting Louis' body ready little by little for the birthing process. But in his case right now it's most likely due to stress. Stress during pregnancy is common and can produce a series of back or joint pain and that's fine, just try to take some time to calm down because too much stress is bad for the baby." Harry nods his head, his theory about what it was being confirmed. Perks of working in a hospital. 

"Obviously because Louis is in fact a male, his pregnancy is already high risk. We'd like to monitor him and his process every two weeks if possible. We want to be as safe as we can to ensure a successful birth." She informs them as she hands them both a paper with important information on it. "Take a look at this to get a better understanding at how male pregnancy works and from there on you can set up your appointments for the future. If you have no other questions, you guys are allowed to go home because Louis seems to be doing a lot better." 

She smiles at them once more before saying her goodbyes, leaving the two alone to have a moment to themselves. Louis scans over the paper as he looks at the basic statistics for a male pregnancy that he's already aware of before turning his attention to Harry. He's surprised to see the alpha already staring back at him with a smile. "What?" Louis asks with a soft laugh as he smiles back at his boyfriend. "Nothing, I'm just really happy that's all. I'm actually going to be a dad in nine months." Harry says in disbelief, his hands moving to grasp Louis'. 

Louis sighs happily as he thinks about how the next nine months will be, excited for the new adventure they're on. "It's going to be tough but I have faith in us and I know we'll get through this together, as a family." He tells his alpha, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Harry kisses back, his hands cupping Louis' cheeks as he silently agrees with him. They're stronger together than they are apart and he knows they'll be great parents to their unborn child. He has no doubt about it. 


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Vote and comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Contains scenes where abuse is mentioned. Don’t read if you feel uncomfortable.

"Louis! Thank goodness you're okay," Niall exclaims when he sees Louis in the hospital hallway, pulling him into a tight hug. "Harry called us when you were still asleep in the hospital two nights ago but he never told us what happened." He explains as he pulls away from the hug, looking at Louis intently to examine his friend. Louis laughs softly and knocks Niall's hands away from his eyes when the brunette tried to poke them.

"Niall, Niall, I'm  _fine_  so don't worry. I promise that I'm more than okay." He assures his friend while tucking a strand of Niall's hair behind his ear, smiling small. "I actually have some great news to tell you." He tells him as he leads Niall down the hall towards his office. He pushes the door open and walks in with Niall, shutting the door behind him. Niall sits on the arm of the couch, looking at Louis curiously.

"What's the big news?" He asks while crossing his legs, his hands resting on his lap. Louis grins and goes to his desk, rummaging through the drawers to look for the ultrasound he left there. "Well, the reason I was in the hospital was because my body was running really low on energy," Louis starts to explain as he walks closer to Niall, "I wasn't getting enough nutrients and I ended up collapsing. The reason I wasn't getting enough nutrients is because this was sucking it all up." Louis finishes with a wide smile, holding the ultrasound out towards him.

Niall takes the paper in confusion and looks down at the picture in his hand, freezing when he recognizes the familiar set up. "Oh my fucking god." He wheezes as his blue eyes widens in shock. His head snaps up to look at Louis who was resting his hand on his stomach. "You're fucking pregnant!" He shouts happily before jumping up to yank his friend in a hug.

Niall spins them around as they both laugh in happiness before he pulls away, his hands dropping to Louis' shoulders, "How far along are you? How did Harry react?" He quizzes the omega. Louis grins and moves to sit on the couch, Niall following him. "I'm a month and three weeks so that day I told you to get me a pregnancy test, I was already three weeks pregnant. I asked the doctor why the test came back negative and she told me that the brand was faulty and was pulled off the shelves because it gave false results." Niall's mouth forms an 'o' as he takes that in, nodding his head afterwards. It makes sense.

"Harry was extremely happy when he found out.. well he fainted first when he found out and then when he regained consciousness he was really happy." Louis explains with a giggle as Niall lets out a loud cackle, imaging the tough alpha fainting at the news. What a lightweight.

"Well now you know where he's gonna be when you give birth. He's gonna be in his own hospital room unconscious once he gets a good look at the birthing process." Niall makes fun of Harry as the two of them laugh, Louis' eyes twinkling. "What are you hoping for?" Niall questions him, his head tilting to the side as he asks the question. Louis hums while he thinks before shrugging his shoulders.

"To be honest, I would be really happy with either. I don't really have a preference." He says truthfully as he looks down at his stomach, placing his hand on it as if to feel the movements of his baby. The thought that he's actually pregnant still seems so surreal to him. He's wanted to have kids since the first time he worked in the maternity ward. Seeing all the mom's and dad's bringing something so sacred into this world was such an experience. He's so excited to be able to hold his baby in his arms.

 

\--

 

Louis was walking through the hall to get to the vending machine when he passes by Karen at the nurses station. She pops up from behind the computer and waves rapidly to catch his attention. He nods at her to talk as he puts his dollar into the machine. "Harry needs you in room 1097. Patient is Mrs. Roman, late 30's. Her eye is badly swollen and her jaw is bruised. She has severely sore ribs and a deep cut on her cheek. We don't know how it happened and she doesn't speak English, only Spanish but her daughter can help you translate for her."

Louis presses E5 to get the bag of peanuts and nods at her again, reaching down to get it from the mouth of the machine. "Got it, I'll be there right away." He tells her as he passes by her again to get to the elevator. He rips open the bag and pops a few into his mouth as he presses the up arrow.

By the time Louis gets to the room he's done his snack and tosses the empty bag into the trash can. He grabs the small bottle of sanitizer out of his pocket and squirts some into his hands, rubbing them together as he walks into the room. Mrs. Roman was sitting on the examination table, Harry in front of her as he checks her vision with the light. Her daughter was quietly standing beside the table, fiddling with her fingers. Another nurse was standing to the side filling out a form.

"Hello, my name is Louis and I'm the head nurse," Louis greets her as he crouches down in front of her, placing his hand on his knees. "What's your name, love?" He asks as she bows her head. Harry glances at the two of them briefly before refocusing back on the mom. 

"My name is Melissa," She says softly, raising her head so her brown eyes meet Louis'. "My mom doesn't speak English but I can tell you what she says for you." She informs Louis, making the omega smile at her. 

"That would be great Melissa, thank you. You can just ask her what happened to her." Louis tells her while gesturing to her mom who was watching her with sad eyes. Melissa licks her lips and nods her head once before her eyes shift to her mom. "Mamá, quieren saber qué te pasó."

"Diles que me caí por las escaleras." Her mom says rapidly, wincing when Harry touches the bruise on her jaw. The alpha apologizes as he removes his hand. Melissa hesitates to say what her mom told her, her mom giving her a look when she doesn't talk.

"She fell going down the stairs." Melissa finally explains quietly while looking down, avoiding eye contact. Louis furrows his eyebrows, not liking the vibe permeating the room. Melissa seemed to not want to say what her mom told her. 

"Did you see her fall Melissa?" Harry asks he examines the swollen eye. The red around the eye had darkened significantly in the 15 minutes they've been in this room.  Harry hums as he shakes his head, pulling back to cross his arms. This can't happen just by falling down the stairs. 

"No. I wasn't there." Melissa whispers in response as she moves to clutch her mother's hand. Her mom smiles small, barely reaching her eyes as she pats Melissa's hand gently. Louis frowns as he realizes something isn't right. He casts a glance to Harry and raises his eyebrows, silently asking him if he thinks it's something more than what they were told. Harry nods in agreement and purses his lips. He gestures to his eye to silently say that falling down the stairs and the swelling of the eye doesn't add up. 

Louis swallows and crouches back down again, his lips curling into a gentle smile as he taps her knee to get her attention. "Hey Melissa, are you sure your mom fell down the stairs?" He asks and she nods slowly, biting on her lip. "And it wasn't because of anything else?" He asks again to clarify, pressing his lips together when she nods again, adverting her gaze to look at the ground. 

"Can you help my mom?" She asks after a moment when Louis stands back up. Louis pauses in his attempt to go to Harry, turning to look at Melissa. "Yes, we can help her. Don't worry, she's in good hands." He assures her, his heart clenching when Melissa smiles at him.

"Hey, Abby can you take Melissa to the waiting room?" Harry asks the other nurse in the room, picking up the clipboard. He flips it open, writing down a few quick notes. Abby places her hand on Melissa's shoulder and leads the girl out the room as they talk about Abby's secret stash of candy at her desk. 

"X-rays?" Louis asks, already knowing Harry was going to tell him to request them. Harry nods and presses a quick kiss to his temple when Mrs. Roman looks down at her hands, "Yeah, right orbit, chest and ribs, thanks." Louis sighs as he finishes checking Mrs. Roman's vitals, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Bet you we'll find some healed fractures." Harry gives Louis a look to say he agrees with him before he leaves the room, tapping his pen on the clipboard. Louis bites down on his lip and goes to the computer in the corner of the room, logging in. He clicks on the link that leads him to Radiology, quickly typing in her information. He scrolls down and checks off the areas that need to be x-rayed before submitting the form. 

He leaves the room after logging out the computer, grabbing Jonathon on his way out and points him towards the room he was just in. "Escort the lady in there to Radiology to get her x-rays done. Her name is Mrs. Roman and she can only speak Spanish." He tells him, knowing Jonathon is fluent in the Spanish language. 

"Gotcha boss." He says before walking off, leaving Louis in the middle of the hallway. The omega sighs as he looks up at the ceiling, watching one of the lights flicker quietly. He knows that Mrs. Roman is most likely getting abused by her husband and it breaks his heart that omegas are treated like trash. With a shake of his head Louis walks away to get something to eat, knowing he can't go much longer without food seeing as he forgot to eat breakfast. 

 

\--

 

Louis stabs his fork into a piece of salmon, dipping it in the little cup of lemon juice. "I have to eat more dairy products." Louis says around the piece of salmon in his mouth, picking at the broccoli on his plate. The diet plan they set up with the nutritionist said he needs to eat more dairy to keep up with the needs of the growing baby in him. He also gave them a list of other things to eat, salmon and broccoli being included which is why he's eating it for lunch. 

Harry hums as he remembers reading that on the paper, biting into his burger. "We can pick up some Greek yogurt on the way home." He tells Louis after he finishes chewing, taking a carrot from Liam's plate. The alpha swats at his hand, rolling his brown eyes when Harry takes another one anyway. 

"I remember trying to get Niall to eat some lentils because our nutritionist said he needed to eat more legumes. He literally threw a fit and almost smashed his plate against the wall." Zayn says with a shake of his head, placing his hand on the back of Niall's head who fell asleep reading his medical textbook. Louis snorts and stuffs a broccoli in his mouth, chomping on it. 

"Of course he did, he's mentally unstable." Louis says with a mouthful of food. Harry sighs and places his hand to the base of Louis' neck, squeezing gently to make the man squirm. "Stop talking with food in your mouth, it's getting all over your face." He scolds him while grabbing a napkin to wipe off the pieces of broccoli that managed to get on his cheek. 

"I thought you were just a dad to one kid not two." LIam teases the couple, referring to Louis as the second child because Harry is excessive with taking care of him. Niall shifts and let's out a small whimper causing Liam to snap into action, caressing the boy's hair as he shushes him quietly. "You have no right to say anything." Louis shoots back at him, gesturing to how he's treating Niall right now. Zayn laughs and crosses his arms, shrugging when Liam gives him a dirty look. 

"You brought that onto yourself babe, don't come at me." Zayn says while patting his thigh gently. Harry smirks and presses his nose against Louis' temple, his boyfriend feeling smug when Liam huffs in annoyance. Louis had just finished his salmon and was drinking his water bottle when he noticed a familiar figure sitting alone at a table near them.

He gets up and starts to walk away causing Harry to rise from his seat in confusion, his instincts telling him to follow his mate. He stops when he sees who Louis sat down with and returns to his seat, picking up his burger again. Liam chews on a carrot, eyebrows raised as he nods towards Louis, "Who's he talking to?" Harry bites into his burger and chews, looking to the side towards the two, watching Louis converse with Melissa. 

"Just a patient."

"So, Melissa. How's your mom holding up?" Louis asks as he fiddles with the cap of his water bottle, his eyes focused on the girl in front of him. Melissa finishes chewing her fry before picking up another one, "I think she's okay. She finished getting her x-rays done and now they're waiting on the results of that." Melissa explains to him, biting her french fry in half. Louis hums and nods, drinking from his water before putting it down, screwing the cap back on. 

"Melissa, I know it's scary to tell the truth especially when it involves something happening at home because you think no one would believe you. Or you might think it's not safe." He says while folding his hands together, watching as Melissa pauses what she's doing. "Like when mom and dad argue, you don't want to take sides and I completely understand that. But telling the truth isn't taking sides, it's just saying what happened so everyone knows the whole story. And if we knew what really happened to your mom, we could be able to help her even more. And I know that you're aware she needs a lot more help than what we can do." 

Melissa stays silent when Louis finishes. He licks over his lips and leans back into his chair, his heart going out for her. She's in a difficult situation and doesn't know what she should do. It's scary for someone as young as her.  "You mom didn't really fall down the stairs did she? That was just a little white lie?" He asks again, trying to get an answer out of her but she stays silent with no response. After a moment of silence Louis smiles softly, standing up to go back to his table. 

"It's okay Melissa, don't worry about your mom, she'll be fine." He tells her before walking away, not wanting to push her anymore. He meets up with Harry who was still waiting at the table for him, the others leaving to get back to work. "How'd it go?" He asks when Louis approaches him, slipping his hand into Louis' as they entwine together. Louis sighs and shakes his head, allowing the alpha to lead him out the cafeteria. 

"I tried to tell her it was okay to tell the truth and that her mom needs help but she didn't say anything at all." Louis explains to him, hitting the up arrow as they wait for the elevator. "I know that something isn't right and that her dad is most likely abusing them and I want to help them." 

"You can only help people who want to be helped." Harry reminds him as they walk into the elevator, pressing the 9. Louis groans and rests his head against the wall as Harry stands in front of him. "I know that but I still want to at least try. No one deserves to go through that." Harry hums in agreement with Louis, his hands resting on his slim hips as he caresses them to calm the frustrated omega. 

"I think you just need to give her some time to think about what she should do and if nothing happens then you have to let it go. You can only do so much." He tells him as they walk out the elevator towards Louis' office. The smaller of the two breathes out slowly knowing that Harry is right in the end. "Plus, you can't stress too much. You know it can hurt the baby and we both don't want that." Harry points out, unlocking Louis' door with the key he was given. 

Louis places his hand on his stomach, biting down on his lip. He'll just have to play it by day right now. He can't stress like Harry said and he needs to stay focused. "Okay, you're right." Louis eventually says, leaning up to press a kiss to Harry's lips. The alpha kisses back and places his hands on Louis' shoulders, massaging them as he bites down on Louis' lip. The omega moans lowly before slowly pulling away, licking over his lips. 

"Mm, my love we're having sex tonight." He tells Harry before walking away to his desk, swaying his hips purposely. Harry groans and holds a hand out, wanting to desperately violate his beautiful mate. "Yes baby, we definitely are."  

 

\--

 

"Louis, Melissa wants to speak to you." Jonathon says as he leans against the desk at the nurses station. Louis looks up from the papers he was filling out, head turning to look at the beta. He frowns and straightens up, tapping his pen twice. 

"About her mom?"

"Didn't specify but I would assume so. She looked scared half to death."

Louis' frown deepens as he gets up to go talk to her, walking away from the desk. He hopes it's about what they talked about earlier so he can try and get them some help. No one should have to unwillingly submit to an alpha. He walks out the elevator and sees Melissa sitting in one of the chairs in the hall. He makes his way over to her, crouching down in the empty hallway to be level with her. 

"Hey Melissa, you wanted to talk to me?" He asks with a gentle smile, folding his hands together. Melissa nods slowly and chews on the inside of her cheek as she thinks about what to say. "Is it about what we spoke about earlier?" She nods once. "Do you mind if I ask that nice doctor from before to come sit with us? It's better if you tell the both of us." He tells her, his kind eyes shining. She nods again and Louis stands, walking to the phone hanging near them on the wall. 

He picks it up and presses the 'I' button, bringing the phone to his ear, "Dr. Styles, you are needed at 1097. Dr. Styles, you are needed at 1097." Louis says into it twice before hanging it back on the hook, walking over to Melissa. 

Five minutes later Harry steps out the elevator, looking left and right for the two of them. Louis waves him over and he walks to them, standing beside Louis' crouched form. He smiles at Melissa and holds his hand out to her, shaking it gently. "Hi Melissa, I'm Dr. Styles." He says before bending to get to Louis' level. 

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Louis asks while giving Melissa's hand an encouraging squeeze. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. "My mom didn't fall down the stairs. My dad hit her because he got angry that she didn't have lunch ready in time." Louis and Harry look at each other, their suspicions being confirmed. 

"Has your father hit her before?" Harry asks delicately. Melissa bows her head and presses her palms together, her fingers trembling. 

"Yes."

"Has your father ever hit you?"

"No, she always protects me."

Louis almost sighs in relief at the news. He was hoping that Melissa was safe from the beatings because she's just a kid and that will scar her for life. "Does he know that you and your mom are here?" He asks her after a few seconds, needing to know how much time they have. She nods slowly and purses her lips, picking at her dress. 

"He's coming to pick us up soon. So I guess I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no Melissa. You did the right thing by telling us, okay? We're gonna try to get some special people who can help you and your mom." Harry assures her while standing up, helping Louis up by his hand. "Why don't you check on your mom, I'm sure she misses you." He suggests to her needing to talk to Louis alone. She nods and shakes their hands again before slipping inside the room, closing the door behind her. 

Harry turns his attention to Louis as the two of them walk away to the elevator, pressing the button. "Call social services and children and family services. Find out if anyone can come up with a shelter for them to stay at. When they're here make sure one of your nurses lets me know right away." Harry orders before pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead, whispering a small, "Good job, baby." 

 

\--

 

"Dad showed up ten minutes ago and was very determined to leave, kept rushing through everything." Louis says quickly as they speed walk to the receptionists desk where Mr. Roman was signing his wife out. Harry approaches the alpha, his fingers pulling at the sleeve of his lab coat. 

"Mr. Roman, I'm Dr. Styles and this is Mr. Tomlinson. Would you like to go somewhere more private to talk this out thoroughly?" Harry asks him as he gestures to an empty room a few feet away from them. Mr. Roman looks up at the alpha then at Louis before shaking his head quickly.

"No, there's no need for that. I'm a bit pinched on time and I would like to leave. I'd like to take my wife and daughter home now." Harry looks at Louis then at the social services lady who was standing with Mrs. Roman and Melissa. He walks over to her, reading her name written on her badge. "Ms. Shilly, this mother and daughter need to get to a shelter, she's in danger." He tells her quietly, trying anything to keep the dad away from them.

Ms. Shilly sighs and shakes her head as she taps on the file she was holding. "I'm sorry but I can only help if they give me permission to. They can only go if they want to go." Harry exhales heavily as he runs a hand through his hair. Louis steps forward to speak, seeing that Harry was on edge. "But Melissa told me that her father hit her mother. Look at her face." Louis explains to her in hopes that she'll listen. 

"But her mom denies it and because of that we can't do anything about it."

"Then can we get children and family services here?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Tominson, not unless the child has been beaten."

Louis bites on his tongue to keep from cursing out the system. He steps around Mr. Roman who was trying to convince Harry that Melissa was just confused and didn't mean what she said but the doctor wasn't having it. "Has your dad ever hit you?" Louis asks as he looks Melissa in the eyes. She shakes her head no, glancing back at her dad. 

"Melissa, did your father hit your mom?"

She flickers her gaze to her mom who looks at her with desolate eyes before she meets her father's heated gaze. Finally after a moment she slowly shakes her head. "No, he didn't." Louis presses his lips together as Mr. Roman ushers his family out the door, speaking to them in Spanish.  "Thank you for your concern." He tells Louis before walking out with his wife and daughter, leaving a pissed off Louis and Harry in the foyer. 

 

\--

 

"I still can't fucking believe that guy got to walk out with his family. He's a monster and they aren't safe there." Louis exclaims as Harry massages his bare thighs. The couple have just gotten out the shower after a long day at work and was laying in bed when Louis requested a massage. 

"I know baby but there was nothing more we could do because like I said, we can only help if they want to be helped." Harry says in an attempt to console him, pressing his lips to Louis' heated skin. Louis squirms at the cool press of Harry's lips on his skin, a huff leaving his mouth. 

"I know but I'm still upset." 

"You can’t control life and there will be things you see that you want to change but you only have so much power. Hopefully, it’ll work out in the end and everything will be alright.” 


	26. 26

**_Your baby at 9 weeks!_ **

**_Your new resident is nearly an inch long – about the size of a grape – and weighs just a fraction of an ounce. Your baby's starting to look more and more human. Their essential body parts are accounted for, though they'll go through plenty of fine-tuning in the coming months. Your baby's heart finishes dividing into four chambers, and the valves start to form – as do their tiny teeth. Your baby's organs, muscles, and nerves are kicking into gear. The external sex organs are there but won't be distinguishable as male or female for another few weeks._ **

 

*** 

Louis was laying in bed scrolling through the pregnancy app Harry had convinced him to download. The alpha was laying next to him with his head resting on Louis' stomach, looking through his Instagram. Louis grabs a carrot off the plate next to his side and bites a piece off, chewing slowly with a thoughtful look. "Babe, it says I should be experiencing mood swings as a part of my symptoms. Have I been acting overly emotional recently?"

Harry hums in response and tilts his head up to look at Louis, his view upside down. "Well, you have been pretty sassy on Instagram recently. You said Niall looked like a bug and then you came to me and talked on about how he's such a good friend and that he's so handsome." He points out before looking back down, double tapping on Louis' latest picture.

"I don't think that's... unusual." Louis says in rebuttal, watching as Harry types a comment on his post. He clicks off the pregnancy app and taps on the colorful camera, liking Harry's comment before replying. The larger of the two shifts to grab a carrot from Louis' plate and bites into it, shrugging his shoulders.

"I mean, you never know. It could just be the hormones or it can just mean that you've always been emotionally unstable." Harry replies, letting out a surprised noise when Louis hits him on his shoulder. "What was that for?" He asks incredulously while pushing up on his arm to look at his pouting mate.

"You deserve it for calling me crazy!"

"I didn't say you were crazy, I just said you were emotionally unstable. Two very different things."

Louis pinches the side of Harry's neck making the alpha yelp.at the sting. He slaps Louis' hand away, pinning the small hand to the bed with his larger one. "Stop assaulting me, you psycho." Harry says with a soft laugh as he slides on top of Louis' body, not caring when he knocks the plate of carrots off the bed. Louis let's out a whine at the loss of his carrots before Harry distracts him with a quick kiss. "You're so rude." The omega mumbles as he wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

Soft lips press kisses down the length of his jawline as Harry moves a hand to grip Louis' thigh tightly, "Let me apologize then." He whispers against tan skin, rocking his hips down to pull a moan out of his boyfriend.

"You better apologize three times."

 

***

 

Harry yawns into his hand as he wraps his other arm around Louis' shoulders. "When do you get off today?" He asks after he blinks away the tears in his eyes, following Louis to his office. The brunette unlocks his office before pushing it open, moving to pull his sunglasses off.

"I'm pretty sure I get off at 7pm." He replies while hanging his coat on the hook connected to the door. Harry takes a seat on the couch, watching as Louis walks to his desk. "Would you like to go on a date tonight?" Harry questions while Louis settles in his chair, a hand on his stomach as he furrows his eyebrows. He doesn't feel too well and he hasn't since he got out of the car. "Louis, does that sound good?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds fun." Louis replies distractedly, his stomach churning as he squeezes his eyes shut. Harry notices the waves of distress permeating the bond and he gets up quickly, walking over to his mate. "Caprifoi, what's wrong?" He asks as he crouches to look at Louis, eyes wide with concern. Louis covers his mouth and rapidly points to the trash can next to his desk.

"Oh shit." Harry curses under his breath as he snatches the trash can from its spot, holding it in front of Louis who immediately starts to throw up. Harry shushes him quietly and pets his hair, keeping it from his face as Louis continues to vomit. He didn't think Louis would experience morning sickness because he's already at 9 weeks and hasn't been showing signs.

"My poor baby, it's okay. E în regulă, frumoasă. O să te simți mai bine în curând."

_*It's all right, beautiful. You'll feel better soon._

 

Harry whispers softly in his ear as Louis starts to dry heave, his chest burning painfully. After a few more seconds Louis sniffles, lifting his head up as he wipes his mouth. Tears were running down his face and his cheeks were red. "You still take my breath away." Harry says sweetly, making the omega giggle quietly already feeling better. Louis grabs a tissue from the box on his desk and wipes his mouth again, pushing the trash can away.

"I didn't know it would hurt that much." Louis says truthfully as Harry takes the trash bag out of the bin, tying it up for his distraught mate. "It just kept coming out even when I had no food left in my stomach." Harry clicks his tongue and helps his boyfriend stand from his chair, leading him to the door.

"I know honey but it's just something that has to happen. It's all apart of the growth of our little bear." He comforts him, helping him into the private bathroom so he can wash his face and mouth. "The symptoms will pass and you'll feel a lot better."

Louis grins as he shakes his head, feeling his heart warm with happiness when Harry leaves to throw the bag away. He really found himself the perfect guy, he got so lucky. He places his hand on his stomach, rubbing slow circles into the small pudge developing. After a moment he starts to wash his face, trying to relieve some of the redness.

"I stole a toothbrush and a packet of toothpaste from the nurses cabinet, don't tell on me." Harry says with a wide smile when he returns, holding it out to his boyfriend. Louis rolls his eyes and laughs before accepting the small baggy. "I'm gonna get you arrested." Louis threatens as he rips open the wrapping on the toothbrush, squeezing some toothpaste on it afterwards.

Harry places a hand on his chest, scoffing as if offended. "Excuse you, who will pay for you and my baby in your belly, hmm? I can't do that while in jail for theft." Louis raises his eyebrows as he spits out the white foam that developed as he brushed before replying, "I got two other sugar daddies, don't worry I got it covered."

The alpha releases a low growl before he moves a hand to the back of Louis' neck. "I'll kill them and they can add 1st degree murder to my sentence." He says while pressing a finger against the beautiful mark resting on Louis' throat. The smaller man rolls his eyes and gargles water in his mouth before spitting it out, tossing the toothbrush and toothpaste into the trash.

"You're so willing to commit murder. Maybe you're the psychotic one in this relationship." Louis tells him, referring to the conversation from yesterday. Harry bends down and kisses Louis' pink lips, tasting the freshness of the mint as he pulls the omega close to him. "Who ever said I wasn't psychotic?"

 

***

 

Harry was walking through the hallway to get to the bathroom when two people strolled by him, one talking animatedly. "Male patient is in room 609 with a laceration on his left arm. Stitch it up then send him on his way. After that go check on the cute little old man who is complaining of chest pain in 615. Also, always keep your pager on and near you at all times since you don't have access to the app that Rose Valley uses to notify us on our phones and smart watches."

Harry blinks when he realizes the one talking was his mate training a new resident nurse. He follows them quietly, enjoying the sight of a bossy Louis. Bossy Louis is the best kind of Louis. He gets all serious and he tends to scrunch his nose up unknowingly because he's trying to keep a straight face to intimidate the trainees.

"When you're done those things there's some urine samples with your name on it that need to be taken to the 8th floor, room 880." Louis finishes as he turns around to look at the overwhelmed nurse who was trying to quickly take notes of everything he was saying.

He smiles softly when he sees how she's struggling and reaches a hand out to grab hers, squeezing it gently. "Hey, take it easy. Everything will be okay once you get comfortable. Rose Valley is a great place to train at and we're all here to help you."

Harry smiles at his words, feeling proud that he picked such a comforting soul. "Now, go ahead and do what I told you to do then get some lunch. You don't know when you'll be able to eat dinner." He tells her, waving when she walks off to go to the assigned rooms. Harry clears his throat to get Louis' attention, the omega turning around to look at him. He breaks out into a smile when he sees who it is before walking over to him.

"Hey, I didn't see you there. Have you been standing here this whole time?" Louis asks while standing on his tip toes to peck Harry's puckered lips. The alpha shrugs and places a hand on the back of Louis' head, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. "Was there long enough to see you in your boss mode." Louis laughs at the phrase and raises his eyebrows, rubbing his thumb over Harry's chin.

"Boss mode, huh? I kinda like it." He replies with a grin, kissing Harry's lips on more time before he pulls away. "Do you have any patients right now?" Louis asks as he adjusts the collar of his scrubs. Harry hums and furrows his eyebrows as he thinks back on what he's done so far.

"No, I think I'm good for right now, why?"

"I have a patient who's been complaining about his hearing and I wanted to know if you would like to join me in checking him out."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's go."

Louis leads Harry down the hall to the room where he left the patient, knocking on the door gently. "Mr. Orne, it's me again. I'm here with Dr. Styles so he can check up on you to see what the issue is today." Louis greets while taking a seat in the chair at the computer. Harry picks up the clipboard by the bed and flips it open, looking over the papers.

"It says here that you're having ear problems? Is there an issue with how you're hearing things? Maybe not hearing when people talk at first." Harry asks while picking up the otoscope off the wall. He turns the light on and looks inside the patient's ear, not seeing anything unusual. Just a massive amount of wax.

"Well, no. It's not that I can't hear people talking, I'm hearing too many people talking all at once. They're always overlapping each other and getting louder and louder, it hurts my ears." Harry and Louis look at each other, Harry raising a brow as he takes in what Mr. Orne has said.

"And who are the people that are talking?" Harry asks slowly, sending a signal to Louis who nods, pulling up a form for the psychiatric ward. "My mom mostly. I also hear my dog Benny and the sandman. The other voices are too jumbled up and too loud to even understand who is talking." Mr. Orne explains while staring at the wall with wide eyes, his head tilting.

"Okay, well that's all I need to know. Could you please excuse us for a moment." Harry requests, nodding his head at Louis who submits the form before hopping off the chair. The two of them leave the room, standing outside in the hall. "He's definitely going through a schizophrenic episode and needs to be admitted to the psych ward. Did you send in the request for a bed?" Harry asks with his arms crossed.

"Yes I did, I had assumed it was that as well and expedited it. Welsh should be coming here soon to assess the patient." Louis replies while glancing at Mr. Orne who was talking to the wall, his hands flying as he talks.

"Okay good, let me know when he gets here."

 

***

 

Louis was sitting at the nurses station, chewing a piece of gum as he looked over some medical records. He was waiting for Harry to be done with Mr. Orne so they could leave for the night and go on their date. Welsh and Harry were still in the room talking to Mr. Orne about god knows what. It's been fifteen minutes and Louis was starting to get tired as the hard work of the day hit him.

He yawns and rubs his eyes, closing the files before slipping them into the filing cabinet. He pushes himself out of his chair and walks around the desk, turning left to go to the room they were in. Just as he turns the corner he can hear loud screaming echo through the hallway. "Let me go! Let me go! NO! NO! Get off of me!!"

Louis rushes down the hall when he sees Harry, Welsh, and three other nurses struggle to restrain Mr. Orne who was wiggling viciously. "GET OFF OF ME!" He shouts while elbowing Harry in the chest, the alpha inhaling sharply at the hit. He pushes it aside and tries to keep the flailing arms from hitting Louis who had stepped in to help them.

"Sedate him and take him to room 1020!" Welsh shouts as he holds Mr. Orne's legs straight, the rest of his body arching to try and get out of his hold. Louis gasps and jumps back quickly when Orne's head swings back, just barely missing Louis' stomach if he hadn't moved. Harry's eyes harden when he sees the interaction, using one hand to reach over Orne to gently push Louis out of the way.

Just as Harry was about to pull his arm back, Orne bites down onto his hand as hard as he can causing the alpha to yell. Louis jerks forward when he sees the attack, Welsh pulling on Orne to try and get him off Harry's hand. He sees one of the nurses struggle to get the needle into Orne and snatches it from him, injecting it into the first clean shot he saw.

It hits his arm and Orne throws his head back, releasing Harry's hand as it bleeds profusely. The sedative works almost instantaneously, Orne's eyes rolling back as his head lolls to the side. Louis rushes over to Harry and immediately checks the damage, seeing that the wound was deep and needed to be clean to avoid infection. Harry hisses when it burns painfully, biting down on his lip to stop from screaming.

"Come with me." Louis says as he leads Harry into an empty room, pushing him into the chair. "Judging by the amount of blood that's on your hand, you might need some stitches," Louis explains as he disinfects the wound, Harry yelping at the sting.

"Fuck!" He exclaims while throwing his head back onto the wall behind him. "This shit hurts like a bitch." Louis works quickly to finish cleaning the wound before he gets the suture kit, wanting to close it up to avoid any increased risk of infection. "I didn't think he would do that." Louis admits as he starts the stitches, Harry closing his eyes as he sighs.

"Some people are crazy and we can't ever know what they'll do or say. Same thing with people who are sane. We're human, not mind readers." Harry reminds him as he opens his eyes again, seeing Louis focused on the task in front of him. "Why did you get so close? You know you're pregnant and we have to keep the baby safe."

Louis sighs, knowing Harry was going to scold him for his choice. "I know, I know. It was dumb and I shouldn't have done it but it's my job, I can't just not try. But I promise I won't do anything if it starts to get physical. I want to keep bear safe." Harry's lips twitch into a smile as he raises his eyebrows at the nickname.

"Bear?"

Louis glances up at him from underneath his eyelashes before rolling his eyes with a smile. "It stuck with me, okay? It's your fault for saying it in the first place." Louis tells him while finishing up the stitches, cleaning around the area with disinfectant.

"No judgement coming from here. I really like it, it's something cute we can call it until we find out the gender." Harry suggests while moving his hand to test his flexibility. Louis gets up and puts the tools away, washing his hands afterwards.

"I agree with you, I like it too." Louis admits while turning around, jumping in surprise when he sees that Harry is directly behind him. The alpha bends down and cups his cheeks, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Louis kisses back gently while moving to wrap his arms around Harry's broad shoulders.

Their lips move together slowly for a few more seconds before Harry pulls away, pressing their foreheads together. "C'mon baby, lets go home and make this date happen." Louis grins and nods his head quickly, ruffling Harry's hair with his right hand. "Yes, date night!"


	27. 27

**_Your baby at 10 weeks!_ **

**_Though they're barely the size of a kumquat – a little over an inch or so long, crown to bottom – and weighs less than a quarter of an ounce, your baby has now completed the most critical portion of their development. Your baby's limbs can bend now. Their hands are flexed at the wrist and meet over their heart, and their feet may be long enough to meet in front of their body. From crown to rump, they're about 1_ ** **_and_ ** **_1/4 inches long. In the coming weeks, your baby will again double in size – to nearly 3 inches._ **

**_Before you got pregnant, your uterus was the size of a small pear. By this week, it's as big as a grapefruit. You may or may not be ready for maternity wear now. Even if you're not there yet, your regular clothes are probably feeling uncomfortably tight. The thickening in your midsection is most likely due to slight weight gain and bloating._ **

 

***

Louis was extremely irritated right now. It's not unusual for him to be–especially since the mood swings have started but today was a special day. Last week Harry was assigned a new surgeon who had to be trained for two weeks. The first week flew by with no issue and the girl, Kendall, seemed to be really nice. But now it's the 10th day of him training her and Louis was ready to commit murder. She started flirting with him at the start of the week, starting off with small gestures that Louis barely noticed.

A quick caress of his arm or a flirty smile when Harry said something funny. It wasn't until she tried to ask him out yesterday that Louis started to see everything. She even attempts to limit his time with Louis in between breaks in his shift by asking him to help her with tasks. The alpha is aware of her attempts and still maintains his focus on keeping his pregnant mate happy and healthy. He doesn't care for her and doesn't even acknowledge her. But it still bothers Louis that she's around him for hours on end, flirting continuously.

"Harry, did I ever tell you that you're so strong? The way you transferred that injured man off the gurney and onto the bed by yourself must have been so...  _hard_." She says softly, fluttering her lashes as she speaks. Louis' eye twitches as he tries not to pounce on her, wanting to avoid any chances of him getting charged with assault. Harry hums softly, not paying her any mind as the two of them approach Louis at the nurses station.

"Uh huh, yeah." He says distractedly before looking up from the clipboard in his hands, his eyes meeting Louis'. He breaks out into a wide smile, green eyes shining. "Good morning, Louis." Harry greets his beautiful boyfriend, leaning his weight against the desk separating him from Louis. The omega grins back at him and rests his chin on his hand, looking at him with fond eyes. "Good morning, handsome."

Kendall rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as the alpha beams, his green eyes sparkling. "Do you want to go to the cafe for lunch?" Harry asks while reaching a hand out to brush a strand of hair from Louis' forehead. His hand lingers on his face for a second longer before he moves back. "I was thinking maybe we can try that new natural berry smoothie they just added to the menu since the doctor said berries are healthy for the baby." Harry tacks on, his eyes never leaving Louis' much to Kendall's dismay.

"That sounds great, H. We can take a lunch break at like 3:30." He tells him while holding his hand out for Harry to take. The taller male reaches down and grabs Louis' hand, squeezing it gently. "Okay good, I also wanted to talk to you about something important." He tells him while bending to kiss Louis' knuckles. The omega blinks as he tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing.

"Is it about-"

"Oh! Look at the time, Harry?" Kendall interrupts them while pulling on Harry's arm to get his attention, his hand slipping from Louis', "You said you would show me where the lab is, remember?" She reminds him as Louis' fingers curl into a fist, his eyes blank as he keeps up a fake smile. His patience is skating on thin ice and one more minute with this girl will result in Louis getting into a fight. But he can't because he has his baby to worry about.

Harry frowns as he turns to look down at the persistent omega holding onto his arm. He removes himself from her grasp and readjusts his lab coat, nodding his head. "Yeah, I remember. Give me a minute." He tells her before turning his attention to Louis who was clenching his jaw.

"I have to go but I'll text you later or I'll stop by your office." Harry tells Louis, kissing two fingers before he holds it out to his mate. Louis chuckles and kisses his own two fingers, pressing it to Harry's. It was a silly thing Harry started a few days ago after they had an incident with a patient catching them kissing. Lachlan chewed their ass out about being professional when at work and Harry decided the two finger kiss was a good way to release his 'intense need' to kiss Louis all the time.

"See you at lunch, beautiful. Take care of baby bear for me, okay?" Harry says with a wink as he waves once more before walking away with a grumbling Kendall following him. Louis watches them walk away and sighs softly, resting his cheek on his hand. He'll just have to get use to people being all over Harry because he honestly gets it. The man is a fucking Greek God created to just exist and be handsome, that's all.

"Hey Lou, can you get these urine samples to toxicology please? I gotta run to the bathroom, I've had to shit since this morning." Zayn requests quickly as he rushes past the omega, placing the tray of urine cups on the desk. "Sure.. thing." He says slowly as Zayn takes off down the hall towards the private bathroom.

"He has a bad habit of losing track of time and that means not realizing when he has to relieve himself." Niall says as he pops up behind Louis making the omega jump in shock, a scream leaving his mouth. He places a hand over his heart as his friend hops up onto the stool next to him, his small legs kicking back and forth.

"Jesus Niall warn a guy, will you?" Louis scolds him while running a hand through his hair, leaning back in his chair. "Did you just get in?" He asks after a moment, glancing at the clock to see that it's 1:10pm. Niall nods his head and takes a lollipop from the jar of candy sitting next to the stapler. "Yes sir, Liam just dropped me off because he had to run some errands before he comes in for his shift." He explains while unwrapping the strawberry flavored lollipop, sticking it into his mouth.

He sucks on the candy as Louis nods, logging out of the computer. "He's been really busy recently, what's been going on?" Louis asks as he stands up from the chair, grabbing the tray off the desk. Niall hops off the stool and follows Louis as they go towards the elevators. "Honestly, I'm not even sure. He hasn't been telling me anything." Niall tells him truthfully while pressing the down arrow. 

Louis frowns and steps inside the elevator with Niall, the silver doors closing in front of them. "You're not worried about what he might be doing?" He asks while pressing the number 5, leaning back against the wall. Niall starts to shake his head before stopping midway, shrugging instead. "I mean sometimes I do get concerned that he might be doing something shady but I also really trust him and I trust that he knows right from wrong."

"Do you think Zayn has any idea what's been happening?"

"I think so because whenever Liam keeps a secret he can't hold it from Zayn for long. Never could."

The doors open and the two men walk out into the busy hallway, maneuvering around the crowds of people. "Well if you trust that it isn't anything bad then I guess we have nothing to worry about." Louis concludes as he knocks on the door, pushing it open afterwards. Shawn Mendes, Louis' favorite toxicologist, looks up when the two enter the room.

"Hey man, you got something good for me?" Shawn asks with a smile, while getting up to give Louis a bro hug. The omega smiles at his friend and holds out the tray of four urine cups, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know man. Zayn gave me these to drop off while rushing to go take a shit. Never told me what it was for but I'm sure it has it written on the form." He replies while pointing to the slip of paper on the tray.

Shawn nods and turns around to place the tray onto his examining table. Niall leans against the door frame and sucks on his lollipop, waving at the beta when they connect eyes. "Sup, mate." He greets him.

"Hey Niall, got an extra one?" He asks with a sweet smile, his eyes shining when the brunette pulls a lollipop from his pocket.

"Knew we were gonna come see you so I snagged an extra one before we left." He explains with a grin while tossing the piece of candy at him. Shawn catches it with one hand and reads the flavor, humming approvingly. "Cherry, nice." Louis rolls his eyes at the two men bonding over lollipops and turns around to leave.

"We gotta head out but it was nice seeing you, man. When you get the results just report back to Zayn." Louis tells him as he drags Niall out the room with him, both of them waving at the amused beta.

"Gotcha. See you around."

They make their way back to the elevators and press the button to go up, stepping inside when the doors open. "Speaking of shady things, what's the deal with that Kendall chick?" Niall asks after Louis presses the 9, his arms crossing over his chest. Louis huffs and runs his fingers through his messy fringe.

"Don't even get me started on her. She doesn't know when to take a fucking hint and she is so persistent." He complains while stepping out the elevator with Niall, heading back to the nurses station. "I thought Taylor was bad but this girl is even worse."

"What's this about Taylor?" A voice says from beside them, both omegas turning to see Harry coming towards the desk with Kendall. Louis rolls his eyes at the irony. "Speak of the devil." Louis mumbles causing Niall to snort, his hand coming up to cover his mouth.

"Why were you guys talking about Taylor?" Harry asks again as he goes around the desk to get to Louis. He presses a kiss to his temple while grabbing his thigh. The omega hums and tilts his head to look up at his boyfriend. dropping his hand onto Harry's. "We were just talking about how we haven't seen her around recently." Louis lies as he glances at Niall, his friend looking down at a random file in his hand.

Kendall leans against the desk, head resting on her hand as she chews her gum obnoxiously. She sighs loudly, already bored with the conversation. "I think she got moved to the Rydal building because they were short on staff." Harry says as he rubs circles onto Louis' leg, referring to one of the 4 major connecting buildings that make up Rose Valley.

"Really? I didn't even know that." Louis says truthfully, his eyebrows furrowing. Maybe he should be paying attention to what goes on in the hospital more often. Harry shrugs and drapes his arm around Louis' shoulder, feeling safe to be affection since it's empty in the hall they're in. It's Monday so it's a slow day for them. 

"I didn't really care whether or not I knew. I just happened to be there when Maria broke the news to her." Harry explains while nuzzling his nose against Louis' cheek. Kendall's lips purse as she watches the omega turn his head to kiss Harry on the lips. She's well aware that Harry is mated but just because someone is mated doesn't mean they're not free game.

Before anyone could say anything else they're interrupted by the doorknob of the supply closet rattling. All four of them turn to look at the door in a mixture of fear and confusion. A second later the door opens to reveal a disheveled looking Lachlan adjusting his tie. Next to him to their surprise was Melinda whose curly hair was a mess and her shirt was askew.

Lachlan was the first to notice the four people watching them in amusement. Kendall avoided eye contact as her cheeks redden at seeing the CEO of the hospital in this predicament. Niall was covering his face with a clipboard, his cheeks red as he tried not to laugh. Harry had his face buried into Louis' fluffy hair, his body shaking with silent chuckles. And Louis was sitting with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Lachy, you animal." He says which makes Niall crack as he let's out a loud cackle, quickly walking off to avoid a scolding. Melinda ducks her head in embarrassment at being seen this way. Lachlan places his hand on her lower back to comfort her, rolling his eyes.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working? Do I pay you to just sit here and socialize or do I pay you guys to save lives?" He asks with raised brows. Louis holds his hands up in surrender and hops off the desk with the help of Harry.

"Okay boss, you got me there." He says dramatically before he walks away with a smirking Harry, shaking his head. Never would he have thought Lachlan would be the one to do something like that. "Oh and Louis! You're working a double shift tonight." Lachlan calls out to him with a stupid grin making the omega flip him off from over his shoulder.

Kendall squirms when Lachlan's gaze falls on her, looking around to see no one left. "I should.. I should go..." She trails off before scurrying away, her head down as she looks at the ground. Lachlan sighs and runs a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He hired idiots.

 

***

 

Louis was sitting at the table with Harry eating his lunch. They were at their usual cafe that was down the street, finally being able to just sit down and relax. Louis had ordered a chicken salad with a small berry smoothie and Harry ordered the quinoa pasta with the same smoothie. "Mm, it's pretty good." Louis comments as he removes the straw from his mouth, smacking his lips together.

"I told you that you would like it. All natural and super healthy." Harry says proudly, happy he suggested something his mate actually liked. Louis giggles and shakes his head, picking up his fork to get some of the chicken on the three prongs.

"It's pretty tangy but I think that's why I like it." He replies as he messily shovels a forkful of chicken salad into his mouth, chewing quickly. Harry tsks and taps his fingers on the table twice before grabbing a napkin he brought over. "You're so messy, caprifoi." He scolds while leaning over the table to wipe the mess around Louis' mouth.

The omega blinks innocently, smiling up at his boyfriend gratefully. "But you still love me anyway." He points out as he continues to eat, sipping on his smoothie occasionally. Harry grins and nods his head in agreement, stretching his legs out under the table.

"I guess you're right."

"Oh! What did you want to talk to me about that's so important?" Louis asks while picking out the onions in the salad, his face scrunched up. There's too many in there that he can tolerate right now. Harry hums at the reminder, his fingers playing with the napkin from before.

"Right, thanks for reminding me." He says while rolling his head to the side, listening to it crack. "It's about the trial. I have to leave at the end of the week to get there in time." Harry tells him while tossing the napkin into his empty bowl. Louis frowns and puts his fork down, suddenly losing his appetite.

"I forgot about that." He mumbles while ducking his head. He hasn't forgotten about what Harry confessed to him the day at the hospital. It's something that's too hard to try to ignore. It's not everyday your boyfriend tells you he was once temporarily apart of the Romanian army. He just didn't want to touch on it yet because Harry leaving to go to the trial really bothered him even though he would only be gone three days.

"Louis."

He lifts his head when his name is called and blinks as he looks at Harry, humming softly. "Yeah, yeah sorry I was thinking. What did you say?" He asks while tilting his head. Harry leans forward and grabs Louis' hand, their fingers entwining. He looks straight into his eyes, green meeting blue. "I want you to go with me."

Louis blinks twice, pauses, then blinks twice again. "Pardon?"

Harry chuckles and squeezes Louis' hand, his pearly white teeth showing when he smiles. "I would really like you to go with me. I haven't been back since the day I left to come back to the UK. And it's something I would really like you to agree to because well... because it involves my parents." He confesses, looking down at their connected hands.

"I would you to be there to support me through the trial because it's something important to me, they were important to me. They would be so proud of who I am today and they would be happy with my choice to be with you. I just want you there with me when I send that asshole to prison for life, I want to celebrate with you by my side. With you and baby bear."

Louis blinks back tears and sniffles quietly causing  Harry to jump up from his chair. The alpha kneels beside him, turning Louis' chair around to face him. Small tears roll down his cheeks as Harry shushes him, embracing him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Harry tells him quietly making Louis shake his head vigorously.

"No! That's not why I'm crying." Louis protests as he pulls back to look at the sad alpha, cupping his cheeks. "I'm crying because I'm so happy and I'm so proud to call you my mate. Of course I'll go with you, Harry. I want to be there to witness this important day with you. And I want to be there to support your country and your family. You mean the world to me, baby. Of course I'll go." 

Harry grins and attacks Louis with kisses, hugging the boy again. "Thank you so much, caprifoi. This means the world to me." He whispers as they rock back and forth, his lips leaving small kisses on Louis' neck. The omega grins and places a hand on the back of Harry's head, running his fingers through the curls. "Anything for you, my love." 

 

***

 

"You want me to what?" Louis asks as his eyes grow wide, hands falling to his sides. Lachlan grins at him from where he's sitting at his desk. Louis came to talk to Lachlan about getting the four days off to go to Romania approved and when he got here he wasn't expecting this. 

"I want to promote you to be the temporary Director of Nursing Services in the Glenndale building." Lachlan repeats while he folds his hands over his stomach. "Although you've only been working here for a year, you have done nothing but better this hospital. You are a dedicated worker and you never let anything derail you from finishing the job. Every task I assign to you, you excel through it. I believe you are the right fit for the job. I know it's last minute but Lauren resigned and we need someone to fill her place asap. And I want that person to be you."

"If you feel like you can't handle the job or you don't like it then you can gladly go back to being head nurse of Glenndale and I will find another replacement. But if you decide to stay and continue working as the DONS then your position will change from temporary to permanent as long as you do the job right. Which I have no doubt that you will."

Louis breathes out slowly as he runs a hand through his hair, feeling as if he might faint. "Lachlan, wow. Thank you for this opportunity. It's so amazing and I am so grateful. I just.. can I get back to you? I just need a day or two so I can think about it." Louis manages to get out. Lachlan smiles understandingly and nods his head, leaning forward on his desk. 

"Of course, Louis. Take all the time you need to think about it. I just want to say I'm really proud of you for getting this far, I know your mom would have been proud of you too." He says softly. Louis' heart flips at the mention of his late mother Johannah. He really misses her but he knows she's smiling down on him.

"Keep working as hard as you are and in four years you'll definitely be able to get promoted to Chief Nursing Officer." He tells him which makes Louis' stomach churn. That's the highest ranking nurse in this career and he's so close, he just has to reach a little more. 

"Thank you so much Lachy. I really do appreciate it. I'll get back to you as soon as I can with my answer. Thank you for your time." Louis says and bows respectfully, turning around to walk out the door.

"Louis?" 

He turns to look at Lachlan, "The four days off is approved. Good luck and I hope everything works out in the end." He says with a kind smile, making Louis smile back. The omega nods before he leaves the room, unable to really process what's going on. He just got offered a fucking promotion!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note is to clear up any confusion about the ranks but before I do that, I want to say that the next chapter will be continuing from this chapter since Louis is working a double shift. 
> 
> Louis is the head nurse which is the fourth highest ranking nurse in this career. The head nurse reports to the Director and has some budgetary responsibilities. They interact with physicians to coordinate care for patients. Hiring, firing, and scheduling teams are primary responsibilities of the head nurse. 
> 
> The DONS or Director of Nursing Services is the third highest ranking nurse. They have a large administrative role, with a smaller clinical component as well. The Director is responsible for the clinical services within a department and manages the budget for the department, reporting to the CNO.
> 
> The second highest rank is the House Supervisor. Several nurses may share the House Supervisor role. They primarily handle things like staffing for call-ins. Other things they do are emergencies, and on-call systems. This role usually reports to the CNO.
> 
> The CNO or the Chief Nursing Officer is the highest ranking nurse. A nurse in this position reports directly to the CEO. The CNO is in charge of all nursing services provided throughout the hospital. 
> 
> All in all, the higher the rank, the less involved they are in the everyday life of the hospital. Head nurse is more hands on and assist physicians as a part of their jobs while the higher you go, the more administrative the role becomes. 
> 
> I hope this makes sense.


	28. 28

**9:57pm**

Louis rushed through the halls in search for Harry to tell him the good news. It's been two hours and he's still finding it hard to believe that he's been offered something this amazing. Obviously, he's extremely happy but something is holding him back. He loves his position as head nurse with all his heart. To be hands on in the job and play a huge roll in saving lives is something so special to him. He doesn't know if he's ready to let that go yet.

And he's making pretty good money, just enough for him to live comfortably. With Harry's added on salary they have enough to care for themselves and the baby. But he also doesn't know when he'll have another chance at getting this promotion.

It might be another few years but then again Louis is willing to deal. He's unsure of what he wants and needs to talk to Harry about everything. With a loud sigh he turns the corner and takes his card out to unlock the door, walking through when it automatically opens.

Niall was sitting in a chair at the station, typing on the computer with one hand as he reached for a file with the other. He glances up when he heard the door beep and sees Louis walking towards him. "Hey man, you getting ready to leave soon?" Niall asks while setting the file next to him, wanting to get it uploaded before he left to go home.

Louis sighs and shakes his head, leaning against the desk as he crosses his arms. "Nah, Lachlan put me on a double shift so I'm here till the morning." He says with a groan, tilting his head back. Niall snickers and saves the document before he prints it, leaning back in the swirly chair.

"You brought that upon yourself. Should've left when I did." Niall teases while rolling backwards towards the printer, taking the papers after it's dispersed. "Is Harry on a double shift too?" He asks when he got back to the computer, tapping the papers against the desk to straighten them.

Louis shakes his head with a pout, uncrossing his arms. "No, he's going home soon to get some sleep because he's been up early. But he said he's coming back around 5am to eat breakfast with me." He explains before pushing off the desk, stretching his arms up over his head. "Speaking of Harry, I gotta find him before he leaves."

"Why, anything wrong?" Niall questions as he logs out the computer standing up afterwards. Louis shakes his head and smiles, deciding not to tell Niall about the promotion just yet. "Nope all good. Just wanted to ask him to bring me something from the house when he comes." Louis lies while watching Niall put his jacket on.

"Oh okay. Well, try not to work yourself too hard. I know it's your job but take it easy because you're pregnant on a double shift so try to sneak in some naps." Niall tells him while ruffling Louis' hair, the brunette huffing as he pushes the pale hands away.

"Got it mom." Louis says with an eye roll, his lips curled into a smile. Niall laughs and shoves at Louis' shoulder, almost knocking him off the desk. "You're an asshole." He retaliates which in return makes Louis laugh.

"Ready to go, babe?" Zayn interrupts them as he appears beside the desk, adjusting the collar of his coat. Niall beams when he sees his mate and nods, rushing over to him. Zayn pulls his fiancé into a hug and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. "Liam has to stay right?" Niall asks as he looks up at Zayn.

The alpha nods and fist bumps Louis when he sees the omega sitting on the desk. "Yeah, he came in late so he has to stay a little bit longer." Zayn explains while pulling a hat over Niall's head, the omega protesting. "Enough. You're wearing the hat, it's freezing out." Zayn scolds him while pinching his cheek.

Louis snorts and hops off the desk, grabbing a starburst from the candy jar. He unwraps it while walking around the desk and past the couple. "You guys are already a married couple. I don't know why you're wasting money on a wedding." He jokes as he walks away, waving at them from over his shoulder. He pops the candy in his mouth, chewing it.

"See you guys tomorrow, drive safely." He calls out, getting two replies of 'see ya lou' before he continues down the hall. He has to find Harry to talk to him about the promotion before he leaves or it'll bother him the whole night. He would have called the alpha to see where he was but he forgot his phone in his office.

He turns around the corner and looks in an empty room. "Not there." He mumbles before he walks further down, glancing in some more rooms. He waves at a few patients he recognizes that are staying overnight but sees no sign of Harry. "Hm." Louis hums before he turns around to go back to where he came from.

Just as he got to the corner he stops when he sees Harry down the opposite hall. He was leaning against the wall, lab coat over his shoulder. In front of him was Kendall talking to him about god knows what, her hands moving rapidly. She says something that makes Harry laugh and Louis' stomach flips painfully.

Watching them makes him uncomfortable and he decides to walk over to the duo. "Harry." He calls out to him. The alpha looks up when his name is called and turns his head to look at Louis, their gazes connecting. The usual sparkle that his eyes manage to get every time he sees Louis appears and he breaks out into a smile.

"Hey caprifoi, I was just looking for you." Harry says as he pushes off the wall. He moves forward to wrap Louis in his arms, pulling the omega's body close to his. "Are you ready for this double shift?" He questions in amusement, eyebrows raised. Louis glances behind him to see Kendall rolling her eyes and feels a bit smug. That's right bitch, Harry is still his.

"Nope, I'm ready to jump off the roof but baby bear is the only thing stopping me." Louis says as he mocks a serious face. Harry chuckles and bends down to press their lips together in a smooth kiss, feeling deprived of his mate's touch. Louis' arms immediately lock themselves around Harry's neck as he kisses back. Their lips move together slowly, both men wanting to savor the feeling.

A tongue slides over Louis' lower lip and he parts them, allowing access. Harry's tongue slips in and Louis moans, his fingers tangling into the brown curls. One of Harry's hand moves down to grasp at Louis' left ass cheek, yanking his body closer. The other one moved to cup his cheek, tilting his head for a better angle.

Kendall clears her throat to try and interject but the couple keeps kissing, ignoring her presence. As soon as Harry's hand slips under Louis' shirt she decides to leave, walking away with a huff. Once they were sure she was gone Louis pulls away with a soft laugh, thumbing over Harry's cheek. "She's gonna catch these hands if she keeps flirting with you."

"What does that even mean?" Harry questions while fixing his hair, eyes filled with confusion. Louis giggles and shakes his head, tapping Harry's cheek gently.

"Never mind lover boy. I want to tell you something before you leave."

"What is it?" Harry asks as he walks away towards the locker room to get his things. He motions for Louis to follow him and he does, jogging to catch up with him. "Well, I went to talk about something Lachlan mentioned to me today." He said while Harry opened his locker to get his clothes. He sat on the bench and criss-crossed his legs, staring up at him.

"What did he say? Did he approve the four days off?" He asks while pulling his scrubs off, exposing his toned body. Louis watched the muscles in his back ripple before it was covered by his shirt. Louis gulps and licks over his lips, playing with his fingers.

"Yes he did but that's not what I wanted to talk about." Louis finally says, watching as Harry pulls his jacket on. "He offered me a position to be the temporary Director of Nursing Services." The alpha pauses in his attempt to put on his watch. He turns around to see Louis chewing on his bottom lip. They stare at each other for a few seconds, silence hanging heavy between them.

"Louis... that's fucking amazing!" Harry exclaims as he rushed forward to hug Louis. He lifts the man up and swings him around in a circle. Louis giggles happily and hugs Harry around the neck, his legs curling around his waist. "Oh my fucking god, I am so proud of you!" Harry shouts happily before putting the omega down, brushing hair away from his face. "What are you going to do? Did you say yes?" He asks while pressing a kiss to Louis' forehead.

He shakes his head and places his hands on top of Harry's that were on his cheeks. "I didn't give him my final answer yet. I wanted to think it over and talk to you first." He explains and leans into Harry's touch. The alpha bends down and nuzzles their noses together soothingly.

"We can talk about it some more tomorrow after you've slept." Harry tells him, smoothing a hand down Louis' back. "It's late and I want to hear wheat you have to say when I'm not half asleep about to collapse." He says half-jokingly. Louis chuckles and kisses Harry's lips gently before pushing the man towards the door.

"Go home and sleep, H. I'll see you at 5, yeah?" He asks and the alpha nods. He moves back to kiss Louis again, the omega chasing after his lips.

"Yes, I'll be here at 5:00 on the dot." He promises before grabbing his bag. "Do you remember what I taught you today at the cafe?" Louis grins at Harry's question and leans up to his mate's ear, whispering, "Te iubesc."

_*I love you._

Harry smiles widely and cups his cheeks, kissing him hard on the lips one more time. "Frumoasa! Te iubesc atat de mult." He says happily before caressing his cheek.

_*Beautiful! I love you so much._

"I'm gonna go now, okay? Be safe and try to nap as much as you can in between patients. Call me if you need anything at all. Anything, okay?" Harry tilts his head to remain eye contact when the omega looks away, "Do you understand me, caprifoi?" Louis rolls his eyes fondly and nods his head twice, pushing Harry towards the door again.

"Yes honey, I understand. Now shoo, I have to get back to work and you need to go seep. You look like shit." Harry guffaws and shakes his head, blowing a kiss to Louis.

"See you soon, take care of baby bear for me." Harry says every time he leaves, waving at his mate before he walks out the locker room. Louis is left alone to his thoughts, hand resting on his stomach. He looks at the clock and see that it's only 10:25pm. Just a little under six hours to go until he can see Harry again.

 

***

 

**12:02am**

Louis was in his office looking over some documents when there was a knock on his door. He looked up to see Liam standing in the doorway, bundled up to go home. "Hey Lou, I'm about to leave and I wanted to check up on you." Liam explains as he walks further into the room. Louis leans back in his chair and smiles at his friend.

"That's sweet of you. How was your shift? Is it slow out there?" He asks while standing up when Liam pulls a plastic bag out. The alpha shakes his head and rummages through the bag. "No it's not that slow. There's a lot of overnight patients staying and there was a motorcycle accident I had to take care of." He explains before pulling out a small box of doughnuts.

"I got these for you, I know they're your favorite." He says with a grin making Louis smile widely. Liam holds out the box and Louis takes it from him, looking into the package. It was his favorite brand of white powdered doughnuts.

"Lima bean, that's so sweet of you. Thank you so much." Louis says as he places the doughnuts on his desk, ready to be demolished as soon as he leaves. Liam's grin gets bigger and he nods, ruffling Louis' hair.

"No problem man, take it easy okay? Don't hurt the little baby growing in there." He says while pointing to Louis' stomach. "I gotta go. Knowing Niall, he's definitely awake waiting up for me and I need to make sure he goes to sleep." He tells him as he turns to walk away.

"Okay, drive safe. See you tomorrow." He calls out to his departing friend, moving back around his desk to sit down. He picks up the box and opens it, pulling out one of the small doughnuts. He bites it in half and almost moans at the taste. It's been awhile since he's had these and they're just as good as he remembers.

He inhales the other five before throwing the box away, licking over his lip. He cleans his hands with a sanitary wipe before pushing himself out of his chair. He decides to just walk around and check up on patients. He leaves his office and sees Kyle, an omega nurse, sitting at the desk.

"Hey Louis." He greets his boss while he types on the computer without looking at the screen. Louis smiles and leans against the large desk, folding his hands on top of it. "Hey Kyle, got any patients for me?" He asks while grabbing a mint from the bowl by the computer, popping it into his mouth. Kyle hums and rolls backwards to go to the binder, picking it up.

He flips it open and clicks his tongue as he reads. "Yes sir, I do. Female patient in her late 20's in room 1080. She's been complaining of severe chest pains and is having difficulty breathing." He reads off before slapping it shut, looking at him with raised brows. "Taking it?"

Louis nods and grabs a clipboard from the side, taking his pen out of his lab coat. "Yes, I am. Thanks man." He says as he walks away to the elevator, pressing the up arrow. He steps inside when it opens and presses the ten, watching the door close.

**Name: Miranda Voles Age: 28 Status: Omega**

**Patient has been complaining of severe pain in the Thoracic cavity that's been consistent for two weeks. Unable to breathe without discomfort. Prone to vomiting so proceed with caution.**

Louis grimaces and shakes his head. He takes a deep breath as the doors open, walking out of the elevator. Of course she's prone to vomit, just his luck. He just hopes it doesn't trigger his own sensitive stomach right now. With a glance at the clock he let's out a sigh. It's going to be a long, long night.

 

***

 

**3:10am**

There were so many files scattered over his desk. He was being surrounded at all corners. He could feel the walls collapsing on him and he doesn't know what to do. Louis groans and bangs his head on his desk twice, feeling exhausted. Why are there so many things to do at 3 in the morning?

He attempted to take a nap and succeeded for about an hour and a half before being interrupted by a pile of files being slapped on his desk. "Have fun." Kyle said with a chuckle before leaving Louis to wallow in his misery.

The omega swears he's going to kill Lachlan when he gets back to work. He's gonna rip that beautiful hair out and sell it on the black market along with his vital organs. With a deep breath Louis lifts his head and opens up a new folder, scanning over the numbers displayed. It's the new budget system created by the DONS before she left.

It's really good and should rack in a lot of things they need without crossing the budget. Louis picks up his blue highlighter and takes the cap off with his teeth. He starts to highlight important numbers or dates, humming softly to himself.

Just as he got to the middle of the page, he catches a shadow move from the corner of his eye. His head snaps around and he stares at the wall in shock. Oh hell no, he did not just see a ghost right now. He's going crazy.

The shadow passes by again and Louis yelps as he jumps out of his chair, grabbing his phone off the couch. He quickly unlocks his phone and clicks on Harry's contact, bringing the phone up to his ear. It rings five times before Harry finally picks up. "Hello?" He hears through the phone, the alpha's voice low and raspy.

"It's 3 am and I'm still at the hospital looking over stupid files and I'm losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost." Louis shouts quickly as he pushes his hair out of his face. There's shuffling on the other end as his boyfriend sits up and he hears Harry make a small noise.

"Baby, what are you talking about? Are you okay?" He asks with a yawn, his eyes watering. Louis huffs and yanks on his brown hair a few times. "Harry, I told you what's happening now get here right away or so help me god I will burn this hospital and that fucking ghost to the ground." He hisses into the phone.

He hears a chuckle before it gets silent again. After a moment Harry's voice comes through along with sounds of the bed moving. "Okay, I'm getting up now. Stay in your office and I'll be there soon. Do you want me to pick you up some food?" Louis sniffles and rubs his eyes, feeling his body get numb from how tired he is.

"Yes please, I want my doughnuts."

"The powdered ones? Lou, most stores are closed that would have that."

"Harry, I want my doughnuts." He says firmly, looking around the room for the shadow again. "Please daddy, I just want my doughnuts." He says quietly as he drops his head onto the couch, still crouched. His emotions and thoughts are all out of whack. Harry bites his lip at the nickname before he sighs softly.

"Okay. Okay baby, I'll figure it out. Anything else you want?"

"Chicken nuggets from McDonald's please."

"With barbecue sauce and an apple juice?"

"Yes please."

"Okay sweetheart, I'll be there soon. Stop working and try to go to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get there."

"Alright, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

***

 

**3:55am**

Harry pushed Louis' office door open with his foot, his arms packed with food. He turns on the light and looks around before he spots Louis' curled up form. His mate was sleeping on the couch with his arms tucked into his chest. His body was curved inwards and his face was pressed into one of the couch pillows.

His chest moves up and down slowly as he breathes, stray pieces of hair falling into his face. His long eyelashes were fluttering every once in awhile, barely brushing against his cheeks. Harry smiles at the sight, feeling his heart warm at how precious he looks.

He puts the food down onto Louis' desk before moving to close the door. He locks it and pulls the blinds down before he shuts the lights off again. After toeing off his shoes he quietly climbs onto the couch behind Louis, just barely fitting. He shifts a bit more before he eventually pulls Louis on top of him.

The omega squirms and makes a quiet noise before he settles into the warm body. His face is pressed to Harry's neck and his hands were curled up, resting on Harry's chest. The alpha kisses the side of his head, whispering a soft, "Sweet dreams baby." He closes his eyes to go to sleep as well, feeling the throes of slumber pull him in.

The first person to wake up an hour later was Louis. He blinked his eyes open and yawned quietly, feeling his eyes water at the corners. Large arms were locked around his waist, weighing him down onto the warm body he was laying on.

Louis lifted his head up to see Harry's sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed, his nose twitching occasionally. The omega smiles down at him before he gently placed a hand on his cheek. "Harry.. Harry wake up, baby. It's 5am." Louis murmured.

He uses his other hand to gently shake the alpha, tapping his cheek softly. "Baby, wake up. You gotta get up." He says louder, shaking him again. Harry groans and scrunches his face up, fluttering his eyes open slowly. "What time is it?" He grumbles lowly, his eyes burning.

He lifts a hand to rub at them as Louis caresses his cheek. "It's 5am. Your shift is at 6:30 so I want to eat with you before you have to go to work." Louis explains while pushing himself up when Harry removes his arms. He straddles his waist and presses his fingers to Harry's chest smiling down at him.

Harry drops his hands to grasp Louis' thighs firmly, squeezing them gently. He blinks a few more times before focusing on the omega on top of him, grinning stupidly. "Mm, you look beautiful." Harry says as he rubs the meaty thighs encaging him. Louis giggles and leans down to press a kiss to his lips.

"You're so sweet. Did you sleep okay? I'm sorry I called you. I think I was literally going crazy from lack of sleep." Louis explains, remembering when he called Harry about a 'ghost' that turned out to be a shadow of the tree outside his office.

"It's okay Lou, I told you to call me for anything at all. I'm just glad you managed to get some sleep." Harry tells him while pushing himself up on his elbows. Louis licks over his lips as he fiddles with Harry's shirt. He's quiet for a few seconds as organizes his thoughts. Suddenly, something he was mulling over pops up in his head.

"Hey, I was thinking and I wanted to know if you would help me give Lachlan a little extra push. He needs some help to make things official with Melinda."

"Louis, it's none of our business. We shouldn't meddle with whatever they have going on."

"But they're perfect for each other! I just need to give them a little nudge in the right direction."

"No."

Louis huffs loudly and shifts closer to the edge of the couch, "Fine I'll go ask Matthew. Maybe he'll be willing to do it." Harry grunts and tosses a pillow at the back of his head.

Louis flips around with a gasp, slapping Harry's thigh. "Hey! That's rude."

Harry frowns before swiftly pinning Louis to the couch in under a second, pinching his nose with two fingers. "Are you fucking mental? You're not going to ask him to do shit!"

The smaller man tugs at Harry's wrist to get him to release his nose but fails. "You won't do it!" Louis exclaims, voice sounding distorted by the grip Harry has. The alpha sighs and knocks his forehead against Louis'.

"I swear you're going to be the fucking death of me. I'll help you do it, you brat." Louis smiles wide and throws his arms around Harry, hugging him close. "Yay! Thank you!"

"Idiot." Harry says fondly as he shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Louis' neck gently. The omega squirms and wiggles his nose that's still in Harry's hold.

"Can you let go of my nose now?"

"Oh shit, sorry."


	29. 29

**_4 months earlier_ **  

Niall throws his head back as he moans, his nails dragging down Liam's chest. He leaves little red lines making the alpha hiss at the pain. His hips slam forward as he fucks into his whimpering mate at an ungodly speed. Niall cries out when Liam's tip slams against his sore prostate, his body arching.

"Oh fuck! There, right there." He moans as his eyes roll to the back of his head. Liam grunts and grabs at Niall's thigh, pushing it closer to his body until his knee almost touches his face. He knows Niall can handle the stretch, his mate being incredibly flexible.

"I'm so close, please... please." The omega begs as his whole body shudders. Liam leans down and presses his warm lips to his mark resting on the right side of Niall's neck. He grinds his hips, keeping his tip pressed to the sensitive mound inside Niall.

Just as Niall could feel his orgasm about to hit him, his stomach flips. He immediately covers his mouth and quickly slaps Liam on the shoulder. The alpha pauses at the sudden attack, confusion filling him when Niall pushes him away.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks as he pulls out. Niall jumps off the bed and races to the connecting bathroom, falling to his knees. He grips onto the side of the toilet as he throws up into the porcelain bowl. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes, his throat burning painfully.

Liam quickly gets off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom, placing a hand at the base of Niall's back. "Honey, are you getting sick?" He asks, not expecting an answer as the boy keeps throwing up. He brushes Niall's sweaty hair from his forehead and presses kisses to his bare shoulder as his mate dry heaves.

"I'll schedule you an appointment with the doctor." Liam says once Niall has calmed down, his chest heaving. The brunette nods and sniffles, wiping the tears from his eyes. Liam kisses his temple before he gets up to go get his phone. Niall stands up once Liam leaves and starts to brush his teeth to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth. All he wanted was some nice morning sex before he had to go into work.

"Here babe. Put these on, I don't want you to get sicker." Liam calls out as he tosses Niall a pair of sweats and a shirt, his phone pressed to his ear. Niall blows him a kiss and starts to get dress, sniffling again when his nose runs. He hopes it's nothing serious. He can't afford to get a stomach bug right now.

 

***

 

Zayn brushes some hair behind Niall's ear, cupping his cheek afterwards. "Do you want me to go in with you?" He asks him softly. He was about to drop Niall off to the doctor's before heading into work but he's worried about his mate. Niall shakes his head and smiles.

"No, I'll be fine. Don't be worried, okay? I'm sure I just have a little stomach virus or something. They just need to give me antibiotics." Niall reassures him before pressing a kiss to his cheek, not wanting him to get sick. Zayn sighs before nodding, pulling his omega into a hug.

"Call me or Liam if you need anything at all, alright? I love you so much."

"I love you too, babe."

Niall gets out the car and closes the door behind him, adjusting his coat. He shuffles towards the entrance of the hospital and walks through the spinning doors. He gets to the front desk and signs his name, getting a name tag in return.

"The Doctor will be with you momentarily." The nurse says with a smile before she turns around. She continues her conversation with the friend she was talking to, laughing loudly. Niall backs away and moves to sit down in a seat, looking around the waiting room.

He should really transfer his health insurance over to Rose Valley because he hates this place. It's so disorganized and unprofessional. He'd much rather be in the place he's most comfortable at. With a sigh he closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

He doesn't know how long he sat there waiting when he heard his name being called. "Neil Horan?" The brunette opened his eyes to see a young looking nurse standing with a clipboard in his hand. Niall stands up and walks over to him, "That's me and it's pronounced Niall." He says with a small chuckle.

The nurse rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the back. "Yeah whatever, come this way." Niall bites his tongue to keep from snapping before he follows him down the hall. The nurse just points to an empty room before walking away, leaving Niall alone.

The omega watches him go with hard eyes, "Thanks for nothing." He says before shaking his head, cursing under his breath. He walks into the room and sits down on the examining table. He breathes heavily and crosses his arms. He looks around the room for awhile before his eyes land on a poster across from him.

 

 **Early signs of pregnancy: Stay aware**  
**\- Missing period**  
**\- Bloating and cramps**  
**\- Sore breasts**  
**\- Frequent urination**  
**\- Hunger / Loss of appetite**  
**\- Mood swings**  
**\- Sensitivity to smells**  
**\- Morning Sickness**

**If you think you or a loved one may be pregnant please consult with a doctor. All bodies react differently to pregnancy and may not experience these signs.**

 

Niall blinks once he's done reading, lips parting in shock. Before he could do anything, the Doctor walks into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Daniels. What can I do for you today, Mr. Horan?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

 

***

 

"That right there is your baby." Dr. Daniels said with a smile as he shifts the wand on Niall's belly. The omega stares at the screen in shock, having not expected anything to come from this ultrasound. But there it was. A small blob on the screen, barely visible to the naked eye. "I would say you're about two weeks pregnant at most." He continues while readjusting the wand again.

Niall blinks back tears at the happy news, covering his mouth in joy. "Oh my god... I'm pregnant." He whispers to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks. Dr. Daniels hands him a tissue with a small chuckle, "I take it this is your first pregnancy."

He nods and lets out a soft giggle, wiping his tears. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just a huge surprise to me, that's all." He sniffles and shakes his head before shifting on the bed. "Can I get a copy of this?"

"Of course."

Niall left the hospital half an hour later and saw Liam waiting outside in the cold. The alpha was leaning against the car door with his arms crossed. When he sees his mate come out of the doors he pushes off the piece of metal and walks towards him. He opens his arms for Niall to hide himself in, wrapping them around his petite body tightly.

Niall hums and presses his nose to Liam's chest, missing the feel of his alpha around him. "Hey, honey. What happened? What did they say?" Liam ask while pulling back to look at Niall's flushed cheeks.

"Just a stomach bug like we thought." Niall lies while leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Can we go home, please?" He asks and Liam nods, kissing his forehead. He leads his fiancé to the car and opens the door for him. Niall climbs in and stuffs his hands in his pockets after buckling in. He grips the picture folded in his palm feeling happiness shoot through his body. He's so excited.

 

***

 

Niall was struggling. He had no idea how he was going to tell his fiancés about his pregnancy. He wants it to be perfect and he wants it to be a great surprise. But he's stuck on how he should do it.

He lets out a sigh and taps his pen against the desk in front of him. Maybe he could just get a bunch of baby clothes and set it up on the bed. When they get home and go to the room they'll see it there and be surprised. He hums before shaking his head. No, he wants to do something a bit different.

"Niall. Earth to Niall, are you there?" Louis' voice breaks through his thoughts. He snaps out of his bubble and blinks rapidly. He looks up to see Louis holding out a clipboard. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asks in confusion. Louis chuckles and drops the clipboard in front of him.

"Patient in room 970. Go." Is all he says before walking away with a pile of files in his arms. Niall picks up the clipboard and scans over the information before his head jerks up. He got it! He knows what he's gonna do. His lips curl into a smirk as he plans out his idea in his head. This will be perfect.

 

***

 

He was currently at the store getting what he needed to set up his plan at the house. He had to lie in order to go here alone because his alphas have been extremely overprotective recently. He wasn't even allowed to leave the house yesterday to take out the trash. But he knows they're just worried because they think his immune system is sensitive right now and that he'll get 'sick' again.

He picked up a packet of blue streamers, turning it over in his hands a few times before tossing it into the basket. He picked up the same streamers packet but in pink and placed it in the basket as well. He walked around the store a little bit more, grabbing a few decorations that you would use for a baby shower.

He gasps when he sees a confetti rocket in the shape of a baby bottle. He grabs the one for a boy and the one for a girl. He tosses that into the cart he had to get because the basket got too full. A few feet down was a sash that said "pregnant and proud" and Niall immediately grabbed it.

"Perfect." He said to himself before walking towards the front to get to checkout. Once he paid for everything he pushed the cart outside the store to go to the car. Just as he was about to go into the street a balloon store a few stores down catches his eye. His eyes widen when he sees a certain balloon they have in the window display.

"I need that!"

 

***

 

"Can you please invite them out for some drinks?" Niall begs his brother who was holding his nephew Theo. Niall went over to his family's house to share the big news with them. They were all so ecstatic and supportive. His mom cried of happiness at the thought of being a grandma again even though both Greg and Niall reminded her she was still a grandma.

"Why do I have to do that? Why can't you just tell them to not go home for a few hours." Greg asks as he bounces the toddler in his arms making him squeal.

"Because knowing them they won't allow me time alone because they'll think I'm doing something shady. You know how protective they are." Niall says with a groan. "Please Greg! It's just a few drinks that's it. I know you don't like going out anymore but I just need this one favor." He begs with his hands pressed together in a praying motion.

Greg sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before shaking his head. "Fine, fine. I'll do it but only for two hours so you better have it done by then." He says while giving Niall a pointed look. The omega shouts in joy and gives Greg a kiss to his cheek making him smile before he rushes off to go home.

 

***

 

Zayn yawns as he unlocks the door with his key, Liam leaning his weight on him. He had a little too much to drink when they were out with Greg. "I'm so tired, baby. Wanna lay down and squeeze Niall." He mumbles into Zayn's neck, feeling more tired than usual due to the alcohol.

"I know babe, we're almost inside." Zayn assures him as he wraps an arm around Liam's waist. He pushes the door open and leads the tipsy male into the house. It was dark in the house, not a single light on. Zayn assumes Niall must have went to bed and shrugged it off.

He led Liam towards the living room and flipped on the light. What he saw in front of him almost made him drop Liam to the floor. The two men stumbled as Liam quickly tried to regain his balance. "SURPRISE!" Niall shouts as he jumps up and down in excitement.

Both alphas stare at the scene in front of them in shock, jaws dropped. There were blue and pink streamers twirled round the room beautifully. On two walls there was a huge poster of just a pregnant male's stomach, his belly swollen and round. Across the back wall was also a banner that said "OH BABY" in big silver letters.

There were baby rattles scattered around the room along with plastic pacifiers. On the floor there was three rows of baby clothes lined up separating them from their mate. The two confetti rockets were standing erect next to Niall.

But what really caught their attention were the two gigantic inflated balloons of a penis. On the tip of each dick was a picture of Zayn and Liam smiling. They turn their attention to Niall who was standing with his shirt off. The sash he was wearing covered one of his nipples and the sonogram was pinned to it. On on each of his cheeks was a stripe of blue and pink face paint that crinkled when he smiled.

"I'm pregnant! I'm two weeks pregnant!" He exclaims to his still shocked alphas who have yet to move. Zayn sways side to side feeling as if he'll pass out at any second and Liam clutched his stomach. "I think I'm gonna throw up." He says as he crouches down, Zayn soon following him.

Niall giggles and pulls the string off both rockets letting the confetti fly out and onto the two astonished alphas. Zayn lays down on his back as the room spins. "Holy shit, there's a giant balloon of a dick in my living room. And my mate is pregnant. This is really my life." He says softly while Liam throws up into one of their plants.

 

***

 

**Present time**

Niall was chewing on a cucumber slice when Zayn walked into the bedroom. "Hey baby, you feeling okay?" He asks as he climbs onto the bed, crawling over Niall's body. The omega tilts his head and presses a kiss to Zayn's puckered lips.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Liam?" He asks while Zayn shifts down to press his ear to his small baby bump. Niall's fingers glide through the soft hair atop his head as Zayn hums. "He's cooking dinner for us." He explains as he closes his eyes, trying to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"I swear if there are any legumes in there I will jump off a fucking bridge." Niall threatens as he eats another cucumber slice. Zayn chuckles and lifts his head, kissing Niall's chin. "No, just some broccoli in there that's all." He promises, getting a kiss in return.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Niall asks making the alpha grin. "Maybe once or twice." Niall smiles wide at the reply and cups Zayn's cheek, craning his neck a little to kiss his soft pink lips. Zayn kisses back and places a hand to the side of Niall's neck, savoring the feel of his lips. He's so happy and he can't wait to meet his little baby in 5 months.


	30. 30

"Louis, have you seen my white shirt?" Harry calls out from the walk in closet. The omega sighs from where he sits shirtless on the bed. He slowly rubs his temples in circles to prolong the impending headache coming for him. They spent the last three hours packing for the trip to Romania that's in two days. He never knew how stressful packing with Harry could be.

"Baby, I need you to be more specific please. You have ten million white shirts in your wardrobe." Louis says sweetly as he punches a pillow multiple times to release his anger. There's some rustling in the closet before he hears Harry speak again.

"It's my favorite one. The one I wear to go to sleep, it has the little flower embroidered at the bottom." Louis hums and continues to fold his clothes before tucking them into his suitcase. "Did you check in the dresser?" He asks while twisting his socks together.

"Yes and it's not there. I checked everywhere." Harry replies as he appears at the closet doorway. Louis looks up at him and raises his eyebrows. "Did you actually check or did you just open it and close it again when you didn't see it at the top?" Louis asks as he tosses his socks into his suitcase.

"Yes caprifoi, I actually checked." Harry replied while running a hand down his face. Louis purses his lips and slides off the bed, his toes wiggling when they touch the plush carpet.

"Harry, if I look in that dresser and find the shirt I'm going to hit you." Louis tells him as he shuffles over to the dresser. He opens the top drawer and rummages through it. Harry leans against the door frame and shakes his head. "It's not gonna be in there. I told you I checked every-" Harry is cut off by his shirt smacking him in the face.

It falls to the ground and Harry sees Louis standing in front of the dresser with his arms crossed. The alpha chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. "Oh look.. you found it." He says with a forced laugh. Louis walks back over to the bed and grabs a pillow. He faces Harry with a straight face before he throws it at his face, the alpha stumbling back a bit at the hit.

"I asked if you looked and you said you did!" Louis shouts as he jumps on the bed, tossing another pillow at Harry's face. The alpha lets out a grunt when it hits him with force. "I'm sorry! I swear I looked and I didn't see it." He yells back as he dodges another pillow, quickly climbing on the bed to pin Louis down.

The omega wiggles under his weight before he manages to get an arm free. He grabs the last pillow on the bed and starts to whack Harry with it repeatedly. "You made me get off the bed for no reason! I told you to look there! I knew it was in there!" Louis exclaims as he continues to hit Harry with the grey pillow.

His boyfriend holds an arm up to try and block some hits, loud laughter falling from his lips. He takes the pillow from his angry mate and tosses it to the side. "Louis, baby! I'm sorry I thought I did. Why are you hitting me-ow! That hurts!" Harry says when Louis starts smacking him with his hand.

"I was comfortable on the bed and I was busy packing when you bothered me. I told you if I found it I would hit you so you deserve it, you big baby!" Louis huffs and yanks on Harry's curls as his other hand hits his bare shoulder. The alpha hisses and shifts on the bed to try and overpower Louis, grabbing his wrists with one hand.

"Caprifoi, shh. I'm sorry I swore I checked. I won't bother you again, okay?" Harry promises him as he tries to calm him down. He leans in and presses their foreheads together, breathing softly as Louis finally stops squirming. "Thank you for finding it for me, honey. I would be so lost without you." Harry tells him truthfully as he moves Louis' wrists to rest above his head, exposing his body to Harry.

The omega huffs again and blinks his blue eyes to focus on Harry. "You're an idiot and I find you annoying." He grumbles while arching his body when Harry slips a hand between his thighs. The taller male chuckles and leans down to press his lips to Louis' smooth skin. He creates a suction with his lips, sucking roughly on his neck in hopes of creating a dark mark. Louis whimpers and wiggles until he's able to wrap his legs around Harry's waist.

He used one hand to hold himself up, the other moving down to check how ready his mate was. He yanks the shorts Louis' was wearing off and throws it over his shoulder. Louis was wearing nothing underneath so his beautifully erect cock was put on display. Harry bites back a groan at how flushed his skin was as he slides a finger to Louis' hole. He's immediately met with a wave of slick dripping out of Louis.

"Mm, you're so wet for me already." Harry murmurs as he brings his hand back, licking the slick off his thumb. "Gonna be a quick one baby, got me so hard for you." He whispers into Louis' ear, the omega whining softly. He pulls his own shorts down just enough to free his hard cock that was throbbing painfully. Louis' thighs spread as he pants softly, watching Harry stroke himself with hooded eyes.

"Daddy, want you in me." He whimpers while rolling his head to the side, already so desperate for his alpha. Harry smirks and leans in to kiss his mark that lived on Louis' skin, his hand guiding his cock to the dripping pink hole. His green eyes bore holes into Louis' watery ones and he watches Louis' face twist as he filled him painfully slow. His blue eyes closed tightly, mouth wide open as his body trembled.

The alpha didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside Louis' tight walls. He gave his mate a moment to adjust to his size again, peppering kisses along his jaw. After a moment he grabbed a hold of the thick thighs locked around him and began fucking him hard. He didn't care for being gentle as he snapped his hips forward into the wet heat. Louis threw his head back and gasped at the brutal fucking, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Harry's short hair.

The alpha got a haircut awhile ago and it drove Louis wild. Harry's quick movements sent pleasurable shocks down his spine, his cock dripping wet droplets of come. His boyfriend reached down to firmly place a hand on Louis' throat, his fingers curling around the small area. He squeezes gently making Louis cry out as his cock throbs with the need to orgasm.

"Fuck–please daddy please." Louis begged, not knowing what he was asking for as he rolled his hips against Harry's. The alpha captures his lips in a messy kiss, their teeth clanking as he wrapped his free arm around one of Louis' legs. He pushed against the leg until it folded beautifully giving Harry a better view of his mate's holes. He watched his cock slip in and out of the slick hole, almost blurring at the speed he was going.

The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room along with Louis' high pitched moans. Harry readjusts his grip on the man's small body, placing a protective hand on his stomach as he continues his hard thrusts. Louis grasped Harry's head from the back and pulled the man down to connect their lips again, moaning into his mouth. His orgasm was quickly approaching and he couldn't stop his body from shaking.

Harry rubs a thumb over the small belly Louis was developing as he pounds into the small walnut size muscle inside his boyfriend. Louis shouts at the sizzle of pleasure wracking through his body, his eyes rolling back. He was starting to drool, almost too far gone to really comprehend the hard fucking he was receiving.

Harry was losing his mind at how Louis felt around him. He was wet–so wet with slick and it was hot inside as if lava was surrounding him. His sweet scent of honeysuckle was filling his senses and god, Harry wanted to live inside his mate. He can fill his knot starting to slowly expand as Louis places a hand on the headboard to keep from crashing into it. Harry slips a hand between them and thumbs over Louis' puffy hole as he continues his powerful thrusts.

Louis' head falls back at the extra stimulation and jerks when Harry brushes over his swollen tip that was leaking. "Shit, caprifoi. Ești absolut frumoasă, atât de umedă pentru mine. Te iubesc atat de mult." Harry grunts as Louis squeezes tight around him.

_*You are absolutely beautiful, so wet for me. I love you so much._

His eyelids felt heavy as if there was an added weight to them and Louis had to force them open to watch the sweat drip down Harry's chest. They were so close together that he could barely fit a hand between them to wrap a hand around his neglected cock. Louis listened to the growl Harry released as he continuously pounded into him. He felt a large heavy mass remove his grip only to have his hand pinned above his head. "You will come from just my cock. It is all you need."

Louis gasped and dug his nails into Harry's skin, tears rolling down his cheeks as Harry wrecked his insides. He fought against the soreness of his muscles, crying out when Harry leaned down to nibble at his peaked nipple. Whines and moans slipped passed his swollen lips as Harry's knot expanded even further.

Harry pinched Louis' nipples until they were a pretty red and grunted at the tightening of Louis' muscles. "Gonna come soon baby." He murmured as he felt his knot grow to a dangerous size but he continued to pound into the petite body. Louis' breath got caught in his throat when he felt Harry's knot tug at the swollen lining of his hole. He mewled and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist again to hold the alpha close to him.

When Harry's lips met his in a passionate kiss, a feeling of warmth crashed over him and he found himself coming hard, his head thrown back at the force of the attack. Harry moved his lips to kiss at the sweaty neck exposed to him as he moaned, eyes rolling when Louis clenched around him.

Little white and black dots appeared when he closed his eyes as his body trembled from his orgasm. "Mm, daddy please. Want your knot." Louis begs as he feels it swell to its final stage, hearing a loud grunt rip through Harry when his knot pops. Copious amounts of come fills his tired body as Harry all but collapses on top of him, careful to not hurt the baby, always careful.

Both men were panting as they laid in bed, tangled together with a mixture of sweat and come between them. Louis was breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart. His eyes were closed and he was slowly moving his hand in a circle on Harry's back. The alpha was silent as he licked at his mate gently, kissing his mark multiple times.

"Why is there so much come? I'm already pregnant." Louis complained as he arched his back a bit when Harry shifted and his knot tugged at his rim. "Mm, stop moving, ugh." Harry chuckles and moves the two of them so they're both laying sideways, Harry's chest to Louis' back.

"I'm sorry, caprifoi. I can't control my body and how it craves to impregnate you." Louis giggles at Harry's response and grabs his hand that was on his stomach, caressing it gently. He felt warm lips press one final kiss to his mating mark before his eyes started to close.

"You're... helping me pack tomorrow, asshole." Louis mumbles just before he falls asleep to the feeling of Harry massaging his stomach. The alpha laughs softly and nuzzles his nose into his mate's shoulders before he whispers, "Anything for you my darling boy, I love you."

 

***

 

"Louis, it looks like your neck got mauled by an animal." Niall comments as he reaches a hand out to poke at his neck. Louis hisses and slaps his hand away, covering the hickey afterwards. Kendall who was passing by them stopped when she heard a part of their conversation.

"Don't touch it, you jerk. It's still sore." Louis complains as he removes his hand, taking his phone out to look at the mark through his camera. Niall chuckled and turned his head a bit to look at the hickey again.

"Harry really did a number on you. He must be a fucking beast in bed." Niall says with a smirk. Kendall grimaces at what she heard, feeling an intense wave of jealousy swoosh through her. Louis doesn't deserve Harry, he belongs with her and she'll make sure he understands that.

"You don't even know the half of it. He does this thing with his tongue that-" Kendall walks away before she could hear anything else, not wanting to throw up. Harry will have to listen to her when she tells him how wrong Louis is for him. She can be very persuasive when she wants to be.

"When do you leave?" Niall asks as they finish their conversation about Louis' sex life. He picks at the staples sitting in front of him, tearing them apart one by one for fun. Louis hums as he thinks back on when they bought the tickets, trying to remember the time. "I think we depart at like 7am because it only takes about 3 hours to get there. So we have to get to the airport by 6:30 the latest which means we have to wake up by 5:30."

Niall picks up a staple and twirls it between his fingers, his eyebrows raised. "That's going to be a hassle in the morning. Are you all packed?" Louis groans at the question and bangs his head on the desk. "Don't even get me started. Harry was very distracting yesterday and I never got to finish." Niall cackles and throws the staple at Louis' head, the small piece of metal bouncing off his forehead.

"Distracting as in he used his monster dong to fuck you up inside." Louis gasps and leans in to slap Niall on the arm making his friend burst into giggles. "First of all be a little discreet, will you? And second of all, don't ever refer to Harry's dick as a 'monster dong' because I will throw up on you."

"What the hell is a monster dong?" Liam asks as he comes up to the two omegas with Zayn, having only heard a small piece of their conversation. Louis laughs at Liam's question and shakes his head. "You don't want to know," is all he says in return. Zayn leans against the desk and swoops in to steal a kiss from his mate, the brunette smiling afterwards.

"Why do you guys always talk about weird things? Is it a kink of yours?" Liam questions while moving around the desk to take the seat next to Niall, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He tilts his head and presses his lips to the omega's cheek, murmuring a small greeting to him. Niall chuckles and nods his head, giving Louis a playful look. "Oh yeah, we love talking about weird things because it gets us so horny so we can masturbate together." He says sarcastically.

Zayn blinks as the two friends laugh before he shares a glance with Liam. "Is it wrong that I lowkey find that attractive?" He murmurs which catches the omegas by surprise. Liam nods his head in agreement with Zayn's statement, finding it attractive as well. Louis scrunches his nose and shoves Zayn's shoulder because he was the closest.

"Don't let Harry hear you guys say that or he'll fuck you up."

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Niall asks as he takes a lollipop from the candy jar, unwrapping it. Louis turns his head to look at him before he looks at Liam who opened his mouth to speak, "He's talking to Kendall in the locker room about something." He replies as he watches his mate suck on the lollipop in his mouth. Louis frowns at his answer, his heart skipping a beat. What would they be talking about?

"Excuse me, I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Louis says after a moment, hopping off the desk. He walks around as Zayn takes his place, ignoring when both alphas attempt to replace Niall's lollipop with their tongue. He walks down the hall with his lips pressed together. It's about time he shuts this thing down with Kendall.

In the locker room Harry sighs as he opens his locker. "What do you want Kendall? Shouldn't you be treating the patient in 760 with the laceration on his cheek?" He asks as he pulls his scrubs on, adjusting the blue fabric. Kendall bites on her lip when she catches a glimpse of Harry's toned body, wanting nothing more than to touch him.

"Yes I know I'll get to him right away but I wanted to talk to you about something first." She says as she smiles sweetly. Harry ties a knot in the strings of his pants and looks at her with furrowed brows. "I have to go soon, okay? I'm late so make it quick." He says in a bored tone while clasping his apple watch onto his wrist. She licks over her lips and steps closer to the alpha who towers over her.

"I don't think Louis is the right person for you. I've spent a lot of time with you recently and we've gotten so close that I think I-"

Harry interrupts her as he holds his hand up. "Hold on, what did you just say? Louis isn't good enough for me?" He asks incredulously. "You're talking about my soulmate here, Kendall. Don't insult him ever again and don't say you know me cause you don't. Louis is the only one who does. I love him." He says firmly while slamming his locker close.

The omega jumps at the loud sound but refuses to back down. "I'm just saying I think someone else would be a better fit for you, that's all." She says which makes Harry let out a laugh of disbelief. "And let me guess, you think that person is you?" He asks her while crossing his arms. She chews on her lip for a second before nodding her head slowly.

"Well.. yes. I think we mesh well a lot better than you and Louis do."

Harry uncrosses his arms and runs a hand through his hair, not believing what he was hearing. "Listen Kendall.. you're a funny girl and deep down you might have a great personality but I'm just going to tell you this once. I am  **not**  interested in you at all, alright? I am happily mated to Louis who is perfect for me. We have been through hell and back together and I'm sorry but you don't compare to him. I love him and I'm not attracted to you at all."

The omega huffs and crosses her arms, not liking that she was rejected. "Well I don't care what you think. I still want you and I'm not giving up until you understand that I'm the better choice." She shoots back while glaring up at the alpha. Harry presses his lips together and leans down to look into her eyes, his own eyes shifting from green to black as he tries to control his anger.

"I have dealt with much worse than what you can do. I wasn't deterred by Taylor and her attempt at splitting us up and I sure as hell won't allow you to do shit." He hisses while the omega watches him with a scowl. "Leave us the fuck alone or I swear I will-" Harry was cut of by chapped lips slamming against his.

Louis sighs when he hears muffled voices speak in the locker room, "I swear I will-" His eyebrows furrow when the voices stop and he runs a hand through his hair, pushing the door to the locker room open. He freezes when he sees the sight in front of him, backing away a little to not be seen. Harry was in the middle of the locker room with Kendall. But what shook him to his core was the fact that Kendall's lips were pressed against his. He clenches his stomach and immediately rushes down the hall, just missing the chance to witness Harry push Kendall off of him roughly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you psycho!" Harry shouts as he wipes his mouth, the black of his eyes fully taking over as his anger rips through him. "If you do something like that again I swear I will fucking hurt you." Harry threatens as his hands curl and uncurl into a fist, trying to control himself so he doesn't hit a woman.

"If you don't leave me and my mate alone I will ruin your fucking life, starting with taking any chance of you being a surgeon and flushing it down the drain. You're messing with the wrong person, Kendall. I will make you regret the day you decided to mess with my relationship. Try some shit like this again and I will have you begging for forgiveness." He growls before pushing past her to leave the locker room.

Kendall let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart was racing as the fear of how dangerous Harry looked swirled inside her. She never witnessed an alpha's eyes turn black like that and it was fucking terrifying. Just what kind of hold does Louis have on him for Harry to react like that? She places a hand over her mouth, feeling tears prick her eyes. Fuck, what did she just do.

 

***

 

Louis had locked himself in his office as soon as he got in there and he's been hiding inside for three hours now. Harry tried to come and see him an hour ago but Louis just pretended he wasn't in the office. He knows what he saw with his own eyes but he also knows Harry. Something wasn't right about what happened and he knows that but it still hurts.

He doesn't get why people have to constantly be concerned about their relationship and why they try to sabotage it. Louis sighs and rubs his eyes that were puffy from crying. He's hoping what he saw was all a misunderstanding and that Harry didn't want it to happen. But he's also scared to know the truth which is why he's still avoiding the alpha.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looks up to see the silhouette of a man through the blinds. "Louis, I know you're in there. Baby please, open the door. What's wrong?" Harry begs through the dark wooden door, resting his head on the little window.

Louis bites down on his lip and sighs before getting up. He walks over to the door and unlocks it, slowly opening it afterwards. Harry stands in front of him with a frown, eyes filled with concern. "Caprifoi, what's wrong?" He asks as he reaches out to cup Louis' cheek. The omega pouts and leans into Harry's touch.

"I saw you and Kendall in the locker room. I saw the kiss." He replies quietly while placing his hand on top of Harry's. His boyfriend's eyes flash at the sound of her name before they settle into their usual green gems. "Honey, you know I would never ever cheat on you. She kissed me and took me by surprise but I swear I pushed her away right after." Harry says sincerely as he presses their foreheads together.

Louis smiles softly and nods his head, wrapping his hands around Harry's wrists. "I know you wouldn't, I believe you. I was just hurt at having to see that and I'm glad you pushed her away."

"Why didn't you just come to me? Why have you been ignoring me?" Harry questions, worried that Louis might not believe him deep down. The smaller man shakes his head and presses a gentle kiss to Harry's lip to calm him. "I was a little scared because even though I trusted you, I was still worried. So I was too scared to ask you and I was waiting until I was ready."

Harry sighs and envelopes the omega in a hug, holding him close to his body. "I'm so sorry baby, I promise she's not going to mess with us anymore. I'll make sure of it." He swears while kissing the crown of his head. Kendall who had happened to be in the area to check on a patient stopped when she saw the couple embracing in the doorway of Louis' office.

She saw Harry whisper something in Louis' ear which made the boy smile. Kendall chewed on her lip and looked away when they started to kiss. She can't get the image of Harry's black eyes out of her mind. With a shake of her head she walks away, not wanting to start anything else today.

 

***

 

Harry was sitting in the middle of the floor with clothes surrounding him. His own suitcase was packed and pushed against the wall ready for tomorrow. But because of yesterday he was forced into packing for Louis which is why he's being attacked at all corners by clothes and necessities for the trip.

Louis was sitting on the bed eating a bowl of grapes as he watched his alpha. Harry folded all of Louis shirts, tucking them into the suitcase. He bites a grape in half as his boyfriend starts to fold his shorts, a sigh leaving his lips. "You should have actually checked the dresser." Is all Louis says as he continues to eat with a smile on his face.

Harry doesn't say anything in return, not wanting to risk another pillow brigade. Instead he puts Louis' shorts away in a neat pile before moving on to his pants. It's going to be a long night packing but seeing Louis' face as he giggles when Harry tosses a sock at him is definitely worth the work.


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to update because it took me forever to write 7,900+ words since I was so busy yesterday but I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Please leave kudos and comment!

They were late. They were so, so late. Harry forgot to set his alarm like the idiot he is and Louis didn't wake up to his. The two of them rushed around the house to get everything they needed in half an hour before racing out the door. Louis is sure Harry broke a few speeding laws to get back here in time but that's okay. They just barely made it to their flight, boarding at the last minute.

Louis falls into his seat and wipes his forehead, chest heaving. He couldn't run too much because of the baby but he did speed walk and that was enough to kill him. Harry settles in the seat beside him, chuckling at his mate's reaction. "Tired caprifoi?" He asks as he buckles himself in, doing the same for Louis because he knew he would be too distracted to.

The omega nods as he rubs his eyes and yawns. "It's too early and you kept me up late again. I told you not to touch me." Louis mumbles while resting his head back against the seat, watching the people walk down the aisle. Harry grins as he remembers the sexual acts they committed last night before passing out three hours before they were supposed to wake up.

"I'm sorry but you were too irresistible." Harry tries to defend himself while placing a hand on Louis' thigh. The smaller man has to stop himself from slapping his smug boyfriend and closes his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep your hands to yourself, no higher than the middle of my thigh or I'm kicking you off the plane." Louis threatens while pushing Harry's hand down to his knee.

The alpha chuckles and leans in close to Louis' ear, kissing his lobe gently. "I'm sorry, princess. I promise I'll behave. Why don't you take a nap, okay? I'll wake you up when we're about to land." He pulls back when Louis nods slowly, shifting in his seat. "Okay I will after we take off." Louis replies softly while rubbing his eyes. Just as he says that the Captain's voice comes through the intercom.

"Flight attendants, prepare for take-off please."

The three attendants in their cabin line up at the front with smiles. "Okay, everyone. Please take your seats and buckle up for take-off. Do not get up until we say it's okay, please. And keep your seat belts on until the light turns off." The tallest of the group informs them while gesturing to the seat belt signal. They take their own seats as the other passengers file to their assigned areas.

Louis grabs Harry's hand and takes a deep breath as the plane starts to ascend. He's been on planes many times but he still gets nervous sometimes. Harry squeezes his hand and kisses his knuckles as the plane shakes a little from turbulence. Louis releases a deep breath and turns to look at Harry who gives him a small smile. "It's okay my love, it'll be over soon." He assures his mate while reaching over to kiss his forehead.

After a few minutes the seat belt signal turns off and one of the flight attendants stand up. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now freely move around the cabin. However we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you're seated." She says sweetly, her brown eyes scanning the cabin, "In a few moments, the flight attendants will be walking around the cabin to offer you hot or cold drinks, as well as breakfast. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

Louis sighs as he rests his head back against the seat again, the nerves from ascending leaving his body. Harry grins and rubs his thumb over the back of Louis' hand. "You can sleep now baby, we'll be there before you know." Harry assures him while Louis wiggles to get comfortable, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep was Harry's lips pressed to the top of his head.

When Louis wakes up the first time they were only an hour and a half into the flight and he had a blanket over him. Harry was reading a book he brought with him and Louis smiles at the sight before closing his eyes again. The alpha glances at his mate when he feels him move only to see Louis falling back asleep. He readjusts the blanket he requested for Louis before he turns back to the book in his hands.

The next time Louis wakes up is because of Harry gently shaking him. The smaller man yawns as he stretches his arms out in front of him. He let's out a quiet grunt and blinks as he looks around the plane before glancing at a smiling Harry. "We're going to land soon, sweetheart." He informs the tired omega who nods a few times.

"Ladies and gentleman it's your captain speaking. It is currently 77 degrees outside at 12:45pm and we will arrive at Oradea Airport in three minutes."

"Alright, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you." The flight attendant says before she walks to a passenger when he motions for her. Louis runs a hand through his hair as Harry caresses his cheek.

"Mm, where are we staying at and how are we getting there?" Louis asks his boyfriend, tilting his head to look at him. Harry hums and presses a kiss to Louis' nose. "Alec said he will be meeting us at the airport to take us to a hotel nearby." He explains while rubbing the faint red lines on Louis' forehead.

He nods and wraps his hand around Harry's arm, nuzzling his nose into Harry's hand. "Did you sleep at all?" He asks his alpha who had bags under his eyes. He thumbs over them gently as Harry shakes his head no. "I was too nervous and too worried to sleep. I promise I'll be fine." He says knowing Louis was about to scold him. "I'll sleep at the hotel."

"Flight attendants, prepare for landing please."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at the Oradea airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing through the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

Louis adjusts his seat belt to make sure it was still on correctly before grabbing Harry's hand again. "I'm nervous to meet Alec." He admits as the flight attendants take their seats, the plane starting to descend. "You seem to be fond of him when we talked about him before and I want him to like me."

Harry smiles fondly and shakes his head, resting their connected hands in Louis' lap. "You don't have to worry about anything, caprifoi. I promise Alec is a really nice guy and he'll love you no matter what. Who couldn't love this pretty face?" Harry asks as he pokes Louis' side with his free hand.

The omega giggles and pushes Harry's hand away as the fasten belt sign turns off, the attendants making their final announcement. "Why do you like bothering me so much, you menace?" Louis asks as everybody gets up to grab their things. The couple follows the rest of the crowd, Louis grabbing their carry on bag he brought onto the plane.

"I'm not bothering you, I am simply living."

"Yeah well your existence is bothersome." Louis shoots back making Harry cackle as he smacks a kiss to his cheek. "Talk like this in front of Alec and he'll fall in love with you!" Harry says happily as he leads Louis off the plane. They go to luggage check to wait for their bags as Louis looks around the massive airport.

"Where are we meeting him?" He asks as Harry flags down their suitcases, dragging the omega with him to grab it. Harry lifts their bags off the conveyor belt, Louis taking hold of his. He sets it on the ground and pulls up the bar to roll it as Harry does the same. "We're supposed to meet him at the front, I think." He finally replies while taking Louis' hand in his.

They walk to the front of the airport, hands swinging between them. Louis really is nervous to meet Alec, he was completely serious about that. Harry has said very sweet things about the older man before and Louis knows he must see him as a father figure. He just hopes he makes a good first impression because if Alec is important to Harry then he's important to Louis.

Before he could dwell on it further Harry's grip on his hand tightens. The alpha's breath catches in his throat and his mate looks at him with concern but his eyes stay glued on his former Marshall. Louis turns to see what Harry was looking at and saw someone a few feet away from them who could only be the man they were looking for.

Alec was leaning against a sleek black car with his arms crossed over his chest. He had ray ban sunglasses on and his blonde hair was swaying in the wind. Louis had to admit he looked beautiful just standing there in the sunlight. He wasn't expecting Alec to look like that.

Harry swallows as he waves his hand to catch his attention, eyebrows furrowed. It was so weird seeing him again after so many years. Alec finally catches sight of the waving alpha standing with the small omega, pulling his glasses off to reveal his striking grey eyes. He pushes off the car and approaches the pair with a wide smile, his arms opening. "Harry, băiete! Este atât de bine să te văd din nou." He exclaims as the two of them hug.

_* Harry, boy! It's so good to see you again._

The taller of the two chuckles as he hugs him back, burying his face into the warm neck. It's been so long but he's just now realizing how much he's missed him. Alec tightens his arms around the man as tears prick his eyes. Harry was always important to him and it was tough when he left all those years ago.

"Alec, arăți minunat. Nu te-ai schimbat deloc." Harry says with a smile making the older man laugh as he pats his back. "Sunt foarte fericit să te văd din nou, a trecut prea mult." He continues to say softly while pulling back from the hug to meet his eyes.

 _* Alec, you look great. You have not changed at all._  
_*_ _I'm very happy to see you again, it's been too long._

Louis stands to the side as the two men continue to talk in Romanian, only able to understand a few things here or there. Harry has been trying to teach him the language and he's catching on quickly but both men are talking too fast for him to really comprehend. Alec flashes his grey eyes to the shy omega who was biting his lip before looking at Harry again.

"E partenerul tău? E așa de drăguț, care-i este numele?"

_* Is he your partner? He's so cute, what's his name?_

Harry turns to look at his mate who was playing with his fingers. He reaches out and gently touches the soft skin of his cheek to capture his attention. "Caprifoi." He calls making the omega lift his head, their eyes meeting. Harry smiles softly and holds his hand out. "Come here, I want you to meet Alec."

Louis takes his hand and bites on his lip nervously as Harry leads him closer to the tall alpha. "Alec, this is Louis, my mate. Louis, this is Alec, my former Mareșal." He introduces the two. Louis smiles at the intimidating man, shaking his hand.

"Bună, e minunat să te cunosc în sfârșit." Louis says to his best ability, trying to remember what Harry taught him so far. He must have said it correctly by the way Alec's eyes light up in pleasant surprise.

_* Hello, it's great to meet you at last._

"Deci stii limba romana? Harry nu mi-a spus asta." He says back while giving Harry a look that made the small omega laugh. Louis shakes his head and places a hand on Harry's arm, gripping it gently as the alpha presses his fingers to Louis' hip.

_* So you know the Romanian language? Harry did not tell me that._

"No, I'm not fluent but I'm learning. Harry has been teaching me for a few weeks now and I can mostly understand what people are saying but it's hard to speak it sometimes." Louis explains in English as Harry smiles proudly.

Alec grins and grabs Louis' hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "Still very impressive. It's so nice to finally meet you, Louis. I hope you don't mind that I'll be stealing your mate for a little awhile, do you?" He asks as he leads the two men to his car.

"Not at all. You can keep him for as long as you'd like, I think I need a break from him anyway." He said jokingly making the older alpha laugh. Harry pouts as he shoves Louis' shoulder playfully which makes his boyfriend giggle. "Don't worry I'll take him off your hands but I can't promise it'll be for too long, he's quite annoying." Alec says in reply.

Harry groans and places a hand over his heart as if he was offended. "I'm being attacked. I didn't sign up for this." He says dramatically as he wipes away a few fake tears. Alec rolls his eyes with a smile as he unlocks the door for the couple, popping the trunk open.

"Stop being a baby, you signed up for it when you chose to bond with me." Louis shoots back while flicking the alpha on the nose. He starts to put his suitcase away as Harry rubs his abused nose. "You're so mean to me caprifoi, what did I do to deserve this abuse?" Harry asks before stealing a kiss from his mate, putting his own suitcase inside the trunk.

"You decided to be annoying." He says with a smile before climbing into the car. Harry gets in after him and closes the door behind him. Alec was already in the car and got it started while they were bickering. "Which hotel are we staying at?" Harry asked as he helped Louis buckle his seatbelt, Alec pulling out of his parking spot.

"Oh you're not staying at a hotel. You'll be staying at this cabin I rented for you guys." He said with a smile as he makes a turn. Louis covers his mouth at the news and Harry leans forward towards the front seat.

"Alec, what are you talking about? You rented a cabin for us? Are you crazy? A hotel would have been fine." Harry asks incredulously while running a hand through his hair. Alec waves his hand and merges right as he turns on his blinker.

"Nonsense. You deserve to stay in a place that feels like a home." He said as he glances at Harry through the mirror. The alpha looks distressed and Louis places a hand on his thigh to rub it gently.

"But Alec-"

"It has been years since I last saw you soldat (solider) so let me do something nice while you are here, please." Alec cuts him off as he gives Harry a look when their gazes meet. The taller male bows his head in respect before nodding, "Yes, Mareșal." He murmurs as Louis leans over to kiss his jaw.

Harry cups his boyfriend's cheek and kisses his lips gently, thumbing over his cheekbone. "I love you, caprifoi." He murmurs when they pull away. The crinkles by Louis' eyes appear as he smiles widely, nudging their noses together. "I love you too." Alec watches them for a moment through the mirror with a sad smile. He hopes to find someone to love as much as he can see Harry loves Louis.

***

Alec pulled up to the cabin half an hour later while Louis was in a heated conversation about how carrots are better than cucumbers. "Okay but listen! Carrots can make everything better no matter what it is. Add it into some stew and boom it's delicious or you can put it in a salad and it's like a slice of heaven. Or you can even eat it plain and have it be the best meal of your life." He argues as Harry takes their suitcases out the trunk.

Alec had went to the front door to unlock it, face red from laughing the entire car ride. "Right I get that but with cucumbers it's a whole different system. Niall said-"

"Screw Niall and his weird ass obsession with cucumbers!" Louis shouts as he hits Harry with his hat multiple times. "You're my boyfriend so you have to agree with me.. it's like a law!" He says with a huff while crossing his arms. He follows Harry who walks off towards the cabin laughing.

"I don't remember that being a law, caprifoi. I think you're imagining things." Harry retorts as he pushes the cracked door open all the way, stepping inside. Louis fails to make a rebuttal as he's taken back by the sight in front of him. There was a huge staircase in the entrance of the house, two sets of stairs connecting up to the landing that looked over the foyer. To the right was a spacious living room that was fully furnished with a giant TV mounted on the wall.

The living room led to the kitchen that had a huge island with marble counter tops. There were large windows that let in the gentle sun rays and illuminated the room. From the kitchen was a hallway that both men walked down which contained four doors. One room was a spacious office that held two bookcases on either wall, a mahogany desk in the center pushed towards the window.

Before the two of them could explore any further, they were interrupted by Alec appearing from a room down the hall along with another man. Louis watched as Harry's eyes swirled with confusion before they lit up. "Mihai, is that you?" He asks as he moves towards the beta who was smiling. The two men hug each other, Harry laughing with happiness.

"Harry Styles you have gotten so tall." Mihai says as he pulls back from the hug, looking Harry up and down. "You were this scrawny teenager the last time I saw you and look at you now." He comments while patting Harry on the back, the alpha ducking his head in embarrassment. "Where is this mate of yours? Alec has told me so much about him already. Apparently, I shouldn't mention cucumbers around him." Mihai states as he laughs along with the two alphas.

Louis blushes and groans into his hands, shaking his head. "Alec, you're so rude for outing me like that. Now Mihai thinks I'm some psycho." Mihai turns when he hears Louis talks, seeing a beautiful omega approaching them. Alec chuckles and holds his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I had to warn a guy before he faced the wrath of Louis."

Louis giggles at Alec's reply before he turned his attention to Mihai who was staring at him in wonderment. "Hello, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I'm Harry's mate, it's so nice to meet you." He introduces himself while holding his hand out. Mihai snaps out of his trance and takes the soft hand in his.

"Good afternoon Louis. I'm Mihai Deleanu, I'm the general of the Romanian army." He greets him while bringing Louis' hand up to his lips, kissing it gently. "You are very beautiful, ca un inger." he murmurs the ending in Romanian, taking Louis by surprise. Harry forces out a laugh and wraps an arm around his mate, pulling Louis into his side.

_*Like an angel._

"That's enough with the introductions. Louis is very tired from the flight and having been up so early. Could you please show us to the room so my mate can sleep?" Harry requests while rubbing his hand up and down Louis' side. He felt uncomfortable with how Mihai was looking at Louis but he knows the general won't do anything. Won't stop him from separating them though.

"Of course soldat. Come, follow me." Alec says with a smile, his grey eyes shining. He walks down the hall and the couple follows him leaving Mihai in the hall on his phone. Alec pushes open two large wooden doors to reveal a beautiful master bedroom. The ceilings were vaulted and tall with wooden beams. The king size bed was pushed against the wall centered in the room.

Across from the bed was a brick fireplace that was lit and warmed the air. To the left of the bed was a french door made of glass that was opened to reveal a balcony. The closet was to the right of the bed right next to the doors and was very wide with more than enough room for what they brought. Louis slid his hand over the white comforter with nimble fingers. "This is beautiful." He says quietly while looking up to see his alpha running a hand down his face.

"Alec, are you sure we can stay here? It's absolutely gorgeous but this is too much, I can't ask this of you." Harry says from where he stands by the entrance, looking at the alpha across the room. The Marshal sighed as he fiddled with the ring around his middle finger.

"Son, I want you to stay here and relax. It has been years, Harry, It's been eight long years since I have saw you. You are here because I asked you to come and for that I am doing this for you as a thank you. Please do not worry, alright? Just enjoy the next three days with your mate in this beautiful cabin." He says firmly, having the final say as he walks out to leave the couple alone.

Louis sits down on the bed and bites down on his lip, looking up at his distraught alpha. "Harry, it's going to be okay." He tells him quietly while leaning back on one hand. The alpha doesn't say anything for a moment as he stands by the big wooden doors. Finally Harry moves towards Louis silently, kneeling in front of his omega. Louis spreads his legs to welcome his mate, Harry's arms going around his waist.

He buries his head into Louis' plump stomach, inhaling the scent of his mate wishing he could smell his little bear. But until Louis is three months pregnant he can't sense the baby. Small hands card through his hair as he calms down, the nerves of today washing away. "Alec is very sweet, I like him a lot." Louis says softly. Harry doesn't respond but Louis can tell he's listening and continues on knowing Harry just wants to hear his voice.

"He seems to care for you a lot and I know you feel the same way. He sees you as the son he's never had and I think you look up to him, you have ever since you met him." He stares up at the ceiling, Harry's breathing was soft--almost inaudible but he could still hear it as if it was right in his ears. "His eyes.. they're grey. Is that real? I have never seen that before." Louis asks himself while twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"You would think that because his eyes are grey that they must be dull and lifeless. But it's actually the opposite. They're filled with life and always seem to be sparkling somehow. It's very breathtaking." Louis admits as the alpha tries to bury his face even further into Louis' stomach. "But they don't compare to your emerald gems. God, your eyes are like diamonds and they always seem to stare me down at my weakest. The emotions that swirl in those windows to your soul tear me apart until all that's left is my bleeding love for you."

Harry shifts his legs and tightens his arms around Louis' body. "They're real." Is all he says, muffled by Louis' shirt in his mouth. Louis hums and looks down at his lover, pushing his hair away to reveal his shining eyes. "It's apart of his bloodline. The Ciurea clan has been residing in Romania for generations. They've been apart of this society for decades mostly through the military. It's their signature genetic trait, grey eyes. That's how you know they have Ciurea blood in them."

"What about your clan?" Louis asks quietly while rubbing Harry's back gently. "Do you have any signature traits or characteristics?" The shirt Harry was chewing on fell from his mouth as he lifted his head. Their gazes meet and Louis tilts his head at the look Harry gives him, never seeing it before.

"The Styles clan has also been apart of Romania for generations. We are known for the way our eyes can morph into that misty black color you see when I'm angry. Whenever an emotion we feel is heightened then our eyes shift to black as a result to that. My father's eyes rarely ever changed from anger or from fear or anything because he was always in control of his emotions. It was rare that I would ever see his green eyes change. But the night he was murdered.. his eyes just snapped. Instantly black as he tried to protect my mother, when he tried to protect me."

Louis chews on his inner cheek, caressing the side of Harry's face. His heart goes out to his wounded alpha. He's been through so much and the next few days will be hard on him. "What were there names?" Louis asks quietly while licking over his lips. Harry's eyes soften as he smiles up at his boyfriend, rubbing circles into his lower back.

"Mariana and Niculaie Styles. My mom liked to be called Anne though, she hated her first name." Harry tells him with a chuckle, biting down on his bottom lip roughly. "She would always scold my father for taking me out to the woods at night so we could stargaze. 'Harry este prea mic, draga mea. El este doar un copil și este foarte slab. E rece aici, iar Harry trebuie să crească puternic. Niculaie, ascultă-mă!' is what she said every single time, word for word. But my dad never listened, he wanted me to explore. As an apology he would always give her a Romanian Peony which is a beautiful flower that grows here."

_*Harry is too small, my dear. He is just a child and is very weak. It's cold here, and Harry needs to grow strong. Niculaie, listen to me!_

Louis giggles at the story and cups Harry's cheeks, bending to kiss his soft lips. "He was rebellious, huh? Sounds like someone I know." He teases Harry, the alpha rolling his eyes with a smile. "They sound lovely Harry. I really wish I could have met them." Louis whispers after a moment, his eyes becoming wet with unshed tears. Harry stay silent as he leans in to kiss the tip of Louis' nose.

"Caprifoi, they would have loved you." He finally manages to get out and Louis immediately wraps his arms around Harry's neck. The alpha hugs him back tightly, rocking them back and forth. "My mom would have loved you the most. She would have taken you away from me and begged you to give her little puppies. She always talked about wanting to be a grandma even though I was only eight." Harry says with a chuckle as he tries not to cry.

"Harry I-"

Louis' is cut off by a knock as Mihai slowly opens the door. His eyes fall on the couple pulling back from the embrace, Harry still in between Louis' legs. "Sorry to interrupt the two of you but Alec needs you in the study. We have to go over your testimony for the trial, it's important." He informs him before disappearing from the doorway, leaving the two of them alone.

Harry sighs and stands up slowly, bringing Louis with him. "I have to go now, baby. I'll be in the study if you need anything at all. Look around the house and explore, see what else you can do here." Harry tells him before he kisses him goodbye, leaving Louis alone on the bed afterwards. The omega sighs as he looks around the room. He'll just start unpacking to pass time.

***

Louis walked down the hall while also putting his coat on. He was so distracted by zipping it up he almost missed the entrance to the study. "Hey I'm going out, I'll be back later." Louis says as he pops into the temporary office Harry was using. Harry didn't look up from what he was working on but Alec did momentarily to see the omega smiling. Hmm, Harry did pick himself a pretty one.

"Where are you going?" He asks while crossing out a mistake, running a hand through his hair. Louis fiddles with the door hinge and bites down on his lip. "Just out." He replies cryptically not wanting Harry to know his plan.

Harry looks up with hard eyes, Alec watching the couple interact in amusement. "I asked where you are going and I expect more than 'just out' as an answer." Louis smiles even wider and waves his hand around, giggling.

"Oh you know, just out. Be a tourist and all that."

Harry raised his brows and move forward to approach his omega. He pinched his cheek and pulled on it making the smaller man whine. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. You're not leaving this house and if you try to, I'm going with you." Harry grumbles and Louis slaps his hand away, pouting.

"No, I'm going because I am not a prisoner and you can't force me to be one. I am going alone and you're going to stay here because you have important work to do."

"And what makes you think that's going to happen? I'm going with you."

"Nope! I'll be back in an hour, I love you." Louis says happily while kissing his cheek, walking away before Harry could manhandle him. Alec was chuckling softly to himself, arms crossed as he watched his former solider stare after his mate in shock.

"I see why you picked him. He knows when to put you in place." He comments while uncrossing his arms when Harry turns around. The alpha was smiling, his green eyes twinkling and it took Alec by surprise. He rarely ever saw the man smile in his time with the army yet Louis can so easily elicit that grin with a few simple words.

"I installed a tracking device on his phone so I'd call it even."

"Harry, you need some serious help."

***

It was chilly outside and Louis was glad he grabbed his coat before he left. He pulled it closer to him as a breeze flew past him making him shiver. It was a pretty bad idea to come during fall but it's okay, it couldn't be helped. He's excited to see what the weather is like in the summer, hopefully Harry will allow them to come back. He let's out a sneeze and immediately places a hand on his stomach protectively, rubbing soft circles.

"It's okay baby bear, we're almost there." He murmurs to his unborn child as he looks around for the jewelry shop he saw nearby on the drive here. After his talk with Harry he wanted to get him something that would remind him of home. He did some research while Harry was in the meeting with Alec and came up with a great idea.

Finally the shop was in Louis' sight and he picked up his pace, scurrying to the brightly lit store. He pushed the door open and inhaled the unusual sweet scent of lavender. Never had he smelt something like that in a jewelry store before. There wasn't many people in the store, just Louis and another man who was looking at bracelets.

He walked to the front where a worker was standing behind the glass counter. She looked up when Louis approached and smiled widely, "Bună ziua, bine ați venit la diamantele lui Joan. Cu ce vă pot ajuta?" She asks with a sweet voice. It took Louis a minute to fully understand what she asked and even then he missed a few words.

_*Hello, welcome to Joan's diamonds. What can I do for you?_

"Uh.. Bună, puteți vorbi engleza?"

_*Uh.. Hello, can you speak English?_

She smiles and folds her hand on the counter top before she nods her head. "Yes I can. What can I do for you today?" She asks in a heavy accent that sounded like music to his ears. He grins and digs in his pocket to pull out his phone. He unlocks it and pulls up the picture he found on their website online.

"I would like to get this. Do you still have it?" He asks while showing her the photo, her brown eyes scanning over the screen. "Ah, yes! We just got a new shipment of this. You said you would like it? Only one?" Louis shakes his head and holds up two fingers which makes her smile. She disappears to the back and Louis is left waiting at the counter.

The other man in the store was talking on the phone, a wide smile on his face. Louis watches him for a moment, stunned by his beauty before looking away. People in Romania were absolutely gorgeous. "Here you go! Would you like to engrave anything on the back? We have a special right now where you buy one engraving and get another one half off."

"Yes, please I would like that. Can you engrave Anne and Niculaie on one with the ampersand symbol? And the other one could you do Harry and Caprifoi with the ampersand symbol as well?" He requests with a smile. She nods and tells him it will only take a moment before leaving again. The man had gotten off the phone and Louis noticed that he was watching him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the look the man was giving him before he turned away, trying to ignore his gaze. He looks down at his phone and tries to turn it on to call Harry but curses when he realizes it died. Eventually the man left just as the woman came back to the front. "All done! That will be 1,000 leu." She tells him.

Louis quickly does the calculations in his head. 1,000 leu would be roughly 215 euros. Luckily he grabbed enough of the money Harry converted for him at the airport. He takes out his wallet and gives her the bills, grabbing the bag from her.

"Keep the change." He tells her as he walks out the store. He's been gone for a little over an hour and Harry must be worried sick. Louis sighs, his breath coming out in a cloud before he starts to walk down the same road he took here.

"Excuse me! Sir, excuse me!" Louis hears from behind him. He turns and sees the same man from earlier walking up to him. "Sorry to bother you but are you Louis?" The omega is taken back at the fact the man knew his name and took a step backwards.

"Oh please, don't be scared. I am not going to hurt you, I promise. I know Harry. Harry Styles is your mate, yes?" The man asks as he smiles. Louis frowns and nods slowly, gripping his bag. "You know Harry? How?" He asks as the man holds his hand out.

"I'm Dumitru Bucur. I knew Harry when he was in Romania for his time in the army. We were friends." The omega introduces himself to Louis who shakes his hand. "I recognized your name from in the store when you told the lady. Alec told me you and Harry were visiting because of the trial."

"Oh, you know Alec as well?" Louis asks as they both start to walk down the street. The omega nods as he runs his fingers through his brown hair. "Yes, I met Alec through Harry. Harry and I met at a bar years ago when we were only 19. We clicked really well and became friends after that. He introduced me to Alec and we all got very close. I look at Alec like a second father, he's always been there for us."

Louis smiles at the confession. "That's how Harry feels as well. Alec is a very sweet man, I'm already so fond of him." He admits as they make a turn. "Harry has told me so much about Alec and it was all good things. I'm glad I had the chance to meet him." Dumitru laughs and nods his head in agreement.

"Yes Alec is very special to us all. Harry and I use to go to him all the time when we had relationship troubles."

Louis blinks at what he just heard and bites down on his lip. "Relationship.. troubles?" He asks slowly, the two words swirling around his head. Louis had no idea Harry dated anyone during his time in Romania. Dumitru hums and nods his head before his eyes widen a second later. He holds his hands up as he tries to ease the distressed omega.

"Oh! Don't be worried, I promise that is all in the past. It was a quick thing and it only lasted two months before I broke it off. I'm mated and married to my husband Charles. I actually met Charles through Alec, he's also a Ciurea. We have three children, two girls and one boy."

Louis let's out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and places a hand over his racing heart. "Oh wow, I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He says with a soft laugh, shaking his head. "What are the names of your children?" Dumitru smiles wide as he takes out his phone to show Louis his lock screen of his three children hugging a tall man Louis could only assume is Charles.

"The one in the middle is Sorina, my oldest child. She is 6 years old. The two little ones are twins, Codrin and Crina. They are only 3 years old. And that's Charles, we've been mated for 8 years and married for three." He explains before putting his phone away.

"They are so beautiful. They all have grey eyes, the Ciurea bloodline must be very strong." Louis comments as Dumitru nods. "Oh yes, it's very strong. Most of my children resemble their father more than me but I don't mind because they're all still so beautiful to me."

Just as Louis was about to reply they hear some commotion a few feet away. Louis hadn't even realized they had already gotten back to the cabin until he looked ahead to see Harry arguing with Alec at the front door.

"Alec, he has been gone for over an hour. I am going to look for him."

"Soldat, you are being ridiculous, I am sure Louis is okay or else he would have called. You know him better than me, fiu (son). Don't you think he would have called if he thought he was in danger?" Harry runs a hand through his hair as he tried to calm down.

"Yes but-"

"Harry!" Louis calls out to him as he speed walks up the trail towards the door, Dumitru following him. The alpha's head snaps around when he hears Louis' voice and he takes off running when he sees his small mate. They meet in the middle and Louis jumps into Harry's arms, the alpha hugging him close as he falls to his knees.

"Louis! Caprifoi, where have you been?!" He almost shouts as he pulls Louis' head back to pepper kisses over his face. "You said you would be gone an hour but it has been an hour and a half and you didn't call. I was so worried about you and baby bear." Harry confesses quietly as he brushes some hair away from Louis' eye, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize my phone battery was so low and it had died while I was in a store buying something. I didn't mean to make you worry and I was on my way home when I ran into somebody." Louis explains in between the kisses Harry continuously planted on his lips.

"You met somebody? Who?"

"Me." Dumitru says as he approached the couple. Harry stands with Louis as his green eyes fall on the omega in front of him, wide with shock. "Dumitru? Dumitru Bucur?" He asks while setting Louis down gently. His mate smiles as he watches the two friends hug, Alec appearing by his side.

"Ah, so you met Dumitru. He's told you of their past, yes?" The Marshal asks as he rubs Louis' shoulder reassuringly. When Louis nods Alec hums, "And he's told you that he's mated with three kids?" Louis nods again with a grin which makes Alec smile in return. "Good." Is all he says as they watch the two in front of them.

"Wow you got so tall, damn." Dumitru says as he looks up at the alpha, Harry chuckling at the comment.

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"I met Louis like he said. He's such a sweetheart."

"Yes, he's a doll. I love him a lot." Harry confesses while casting his mate a glance seeing that he was talking to Alec. "How are you? Last I heard you were dating Charles?" Harry questions and the omega blushes as he bows his head.

"Yes, we're mated and married. We have three kids now." He tells the alpha who smiles at the news. "It's really good to see you again, Harry. I was worried sick ever since I found out about the trial." He whispers while fiddling with his fingers. Harry shakes his head and places a hand on Dumitru's shoulder.

"I am okay. Don't worry about me, alright? I am not the same person I was at 19. I've grown and I have a mate to worry about. Louis takes care of me as much as I take care of him." He tells him with soft eyes at the thought of his lover. Dumitru's phone rings and the omega pulls it out his pocket, holding a finger up to Harry.

"Buna?" Dumitru answers as his lips part, listening to the person talk. Harry looks behind him and sees that Louis and Alec are gone, having left to go inside. "Bine, vin în curând. Dă-i Codrin o baie, te rog. Ți-am spus să nu-i oferi asta." Harry chuckles at that and shakes his head in amusement. "Bine, te iubesc." Dumitru hangs up and rolls his eyes with a smile.

 _*Hello?_  
_* Okay, I'm coming soon. Give Codrin a bath, please. I told you not to give it to him_  
_*Ok, I love you._

"I have to go Charles is falling apart without me. It was really good seeing you Harry." He tells the alpha as they hug. "Please stay safe and don't let the media get inside your head." Harry nods and pulls back from the hug, looking at his friend with concerned eyes.

"Will you get home okay? Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, no. Please go back to your mate. I'll see you around, alright? Please stop by to see the kids someday, they would love to meet you." Dumitru says before he drops a kiss to Harry's cheek. The alpha waves as he watches his friend walk away before he turns around to go back inside.

Louis was sitting on the couch drinking some cold water with Alec, when Harry entered. The omega looks up when he sees Harry walk in and slides off the couch. "Dumitru left?" He asks as Harry wraps an arm around his waist, his large hand tilting Louis' head up for a kiss.

"Yes, Charles needed him at home so he went back." Harry replies after they pull away, his eyes falling onto Alec. The blonde was pulling his jacket on and grabbed his car keys off the table. Louis tilts his head to look at him as well and pulls back from Harry slightly.

"Are you leaving as well, Alec?" Louis asks while Harry leads him to the couch. The older alpha nods and approaches the tired male, kissing his knuckles gently. "Yes I must go now, It's getting quite late and you have had a busy day." He tells him before giving Harry a brief hug.

"I'll be back tomorrow around 12 again to work on the testimony some more. Have a good night." He tells the couple with a smile before he leaves through the front door, closing it behind him. Harry hums and gets up to lock the door before he grabs Louis' hand, guiding his mate to the bedroom.

"You said you were at a store earlier? What did you get?" Harry asks as they get ready for bed, pulling his shirt off. Louis takes the shirt from him before pulling it on his own body, ruffling his hair.

"I got something for us." Louis says with a smile while grabbing the bag from the store, sitting on the bed with his back to the headboard. Harry crawls onto the blanket and slips between Louis' spread legs, resting his back against him. "Open it."

Louis places the bag on Harry's stomach and the alpha picks it up, taking the two boxes out of it. He opens the one on top and his eyes widen when he sees the familiar peony from his childhood in metal form hanging from a necklace. "Is this..?" He trails off as he turns the necklace over, his eyes falling on the engraving. "Anne & Niculaie." Harry reads aloud quietly, his voice cracking.

Louis smiles softly and opens the second box, revealing the same necklace. "I got this one for me so we can match and on the back of mine I have this." He explains as he flips it around to reveal the Harry & Caprifoi written in pretty cursive. The alpha is quiet as he stares at the necklaces, a lump forming in his throat. After another moment Harry turns around to lay on his front, his face hiding in Louis' thigh as he tightly holds onto the necklace.

The omega was worried for a second that Harry didn't like it but that thought was erased when he felt wet droplets on his leg. "Thank you Louis." Harry says quietly as he continues to cry silently into his mate's skin, hugging him close. "Thank you so much." Louis tilts his head back when his own tears threaten to spill, his hands caressing the top of Harry's head. "Thank you.."


	32. 32

Harry was woken up by bright sun rays shining onto his closed eyes when he turned in bed. He swallows the lump in his throat and lets out a small groan. His eyes slowly blink open as he squints, the corner of them watering. The curtains of the balcony door were pulled open to reveal the woods outside the cabin. The alpha yawns loudly as his arms stretch over his head.

He lets them drop down onto his chest, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. After a moment he rolls over onto his right side, his arm swinging out to hug his mate. He lifts his head when all he touches is the empty side of the bed, the sheets cold where Louis should be laying. "Louis?" He murmurs quietly while forcing himself up.

He didn't even hear the omega get out of bed having been so tired after last night. Harry swings his legs over to the side and plants his feet on the ground. His long fingers scratch at his arm gently before he pushes himself up to stand. The room was warm from the fireplace having been on for most of the night, a dim light from the last ember glowing red.

He shuffles to the connecting bathroom in hopes to find his mate there but is disappointed. Instead he decides to go to the bathroom before brushing his teeth. He stands in front of the mirror sluggishly brushing his teeth before his gaze falls on the necklace around his neck. His free hand lifts to touch the piece of gold hanging from the wire, his heart warming with happiness.

He spits the foam out before gargling water, spitting that out as well. After washing and drying his face he leaves the bathroom to search for his mate. He drags his feet as he makes his way down the wooden hallway, his body still exhausted. Harry peeks into the guest room next to their own room but sees no sight of the omega he was looking for. Next he checks the hallway bathroom as well as the office but doesn't see any sign of Louis.

Finally he hears some rustling in the kitchen and the sound of something sizzling. He follows the noises and pops his head inside to see Louis standing at the stove. The small man donned a long white t-shirt that belonged to the alpha but wore no pants, his boxers peeking out from under the hem of the shirt. His tan skin looked smooth as it contrasted against the white which made Harry's head spin. His boyfriend was so beautiful.

Louis turns around with the spatula in his hands and let's out a scream when he sees Harry standing in the doorway. "Jesus Harry! You scared me, what were you doing just standing there?" Louis asks as he tries to calm his racing heart, the alpha approaching him. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and pulls his petite body close, bending his head for a kiss.

"Mm, I was admiring the view. You look absolutely gorgeous in my clothes, caprifoi. You make it impossible to keep my hands to myself." Harry whispers against smiling lips as he slides a large hand down to knead at one voluptuous mound. Louis giggles and squirms at the feel of Harry's hand slipping inside his boxers.

"Daddy, you gotta behave." Louis speaks softly as his breath hitches when a single finger brushes over his hole. He places a hand on the back of Harry's neck and tilts his head to press their lips together for another kiss. The alpha moans into his mouth and lifts Louis up by his thighs, walking forward blindly until he hits the island.

Their tongues slide together as Harry fiddles with the band of Louis' boxers, making a move to pull them down. Before he could even get them past his round cheeks the doorbell rings and bursts their bubble. Harry groans and pulls away from Louis' lips, their foreheads pressing together.

"I swear I will kill whoever is behind that door." Harry growls as he pushes his body closer to Louis'. The omega laughs and drops a kiss to Harry's cheek before he pushes the man away when it rings again. "I'll get the door, you need to get rid of your little friend." Louis says as he pats Harry's hard erection, hopping off the island.

"You weren't saying it was little last night when you were screaming for more." Harry calls out after his departing mate, chuckling at the middle finger he gets in return. Louis shakes his head and walks towards the door as it rings again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm the fuck down." Louis mumbles to himself as he unlocks the door, swinging it open. Mihai was standing in front of him, a large file with papers sticking out in his hand.

The beta raised his brows as he looks over the omega, his lips curling into a smirk at his lack of clothing. "Did I interrupt something?" He asks and Louis furrows his eyebrows in confusion before he quickly realizes what he was wearing, pulling at the end of the shirt to try and cover more skin. His cheeks redden in embarrassment, not liking Mihai's gaze on his bare legs.

"Sorry.. we weren't expecting any visitors yet." Louis explains while pressing his legs together, his hand still gripping at the shirt. Mihai grins widely as his brown eyes shine, "It's more than okay. I can't say I hate what I'm seeing." He says with a flirty wink, the omega shuffling uncomfortably.

Suddenly a large tattooed arm loops around his small waist and Louis immediately leans into the body that appeared next to him. Harry pushes Louis behind him to both protect and cover his tiny mate as the alpha's eyes harden. "Mihai, what are you doing here so early?" He asks gruffly as Louis grips onto his arm, his face hidden into his bare back. The smaller beta clears his throat as he notices Harry's eyes flash between black and green.

"Sorry for coming unannounced but I have some business to attend to at the military camp outside of town and I won't be able to be at the meeting you have with Alec. I came to drop these off for you to look over. It's all the information you need from the time you were with us eight years ago. We documented and recorded everything from the time we recruited you right up to the day you left."

Harry takes the file when it was held out to him, nodding his head. "Thank you General, it is appreciated." Harry says lowly while Louis peeks out from behind the large alpha. Mihai turns to leave but stops when Harry calls his name again. He twists around to look at the couple, his eyes meeting Harry's black ones. "Dacă te uiți sau atingi iubitul meu cu intenția de a face rău, te voi distruge. Nu-mi pasă de poziția ta, te voi ucide. Mă înțelegi?"

_*If you look or touch my boyfriend with the intention of doing harm, I will destroy you. I do not care about your position, I will kill you. Do you understand me?_

Mihai gulps loudly and nods his head before bowing respectfully. He quickly leaves when Harry's eyes slowly turn back to their lovely green. The alpha shuts the door and turns around to face his omega, tilting his head up by his chin. "Why don't you go put some pants on, my love. I don't want to end up killing someone for laying their eyes on your bare skin." Harry says as he places a rough kiss to Louis' mouth, biting down on his lower lip.

The smaller man whimpers and chases after Harry's lips when he pulls away, his eyes glazed over. "Now, caprifoi." Harry orders as he presses a finger to the mark on his neck. Louis nods quickly before scurrying off to grab sweats from the room. Harry runs a hand through his hair and sighs heavily, blinking his eyes slowly. Once Louis returns with pants on Harry leads him to the kitchen where he had finished cooking the meal Louis had started.

"Eat everything on your plate, alright? Gotta keep you and baby bear fed." Harry says while placing the dish down in front of him along with a fork. There was bacon, eggs, toast with avocado spread over it, and a few cut up strawberries filling up his plate. Louis tilts his head and kisses Harry's jaw before the alpha could move away.

"Thank you darling." He tells him before picking up his fork, stabbing into his eggs. "It was really nice of Alec to go food shopping for us, though he did get a lot of groceries." Louis says with a chuckle as his boyfriend sits down beside him. When they arrived yesterday Louis had discovered a fridge jam packed with food and Alec had only gave them a sheepish smile in return.

"Alec likes to spoil people. He's always been like that ever since I met him." Harry explains as he bites into his bacon. His green eyes watched as Louis licked a droplet of strawberry juice that ran down his fingers when he bit into it. "He'll continue to spoil us up until the day we leave to go back." Louis giggles and shakes his head, biting off the corner of his toast.

"Every time he does something nice for us it looks like you've just had an aneurysm."

"I don't want to be a burden to him. He has done a lot for me, mostly when I was younger but he was always there. I feel like I am doing nothing but troubling him when he does these things for me."

Louis wipes off a crumb that was stuck to the corner of harry's mouth. "I think you and Alec have a lot of unfinished business the two of you should eventually talk about before you leave." He tells the pouting alpha, quickly kissing his pink lips. "It'll help you in the end, okay? Just think about it." Harry sighs and nods before he starts to eat again, gently rubbing Louis' knee.

"Finish eating so we can start getting ready. It's already 11:00am and Alec will be here by 12." Harry tells him while pushing Louis' plate closer to the small man. Louis picks up his fork and starts to eat again, looking at his boyfriend when the alpha started massaging his stomach. They eat in a comfortable silence, Harry keeping his hand on Louis' belly to feel closer to their baby bear.

Harry does the dishes while Louis rummages through his clothes to find something to wear. He finally settles on blue jeans with rips at the knees and a tan knit sweater to keep him warm. He puts the clothes aside before moving to the bathroom to take a shower. He turns on the water and makes sure it's warm before he starts to undress. Once he slips under the warm spray Louis hums at the feeling it gives him. His body has been tense lately and this feels amazing.

Just as he started to wash his hair Louis felt Harry's arms slip around his wet torso, his body being pulled back into a hard chest. "How about we finish what we started in the kitchen?" Harry suggests as he peppers kisses down Louis' wet shoulder, his hand slipping between his mate's legs. Louis giggles and turns in his arms as he places his palms on the sides of Harry's neck.

"Do whatever you'd like to my body, daddy. Just get it done before Alec gets here."

"My pleasure, princess."

 

***

 

Louis was pulling the sweater over his damp hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He ruffles the wet strands atop his head before he looks up at Harry who appeared in just his briefs. "Can you get the door? I still have to get dressed." He explains as he gestures to himself. Louis nods and leaves the room for the alpha to change as he makes his way to the front door. He unlocks it and pulls it open to reveal a smiling Alec.

The alpha's blonde hair was messily styled in a way that looked perfect and his sunglasses were back on. Louis smiles back at the older man and squeaks when he's enveloped in a hug. He hugs him back as Alec rubs his back gently. "Good afternoon, Louis. Did you sleep well?" He asks while pulling away from the hug.

Louis nods and closes the door behind him as Aec takes his sunglasses off, his grey eyes twinkling as usual. "Yes the bed was so comfortable so I slept in pretty late." He replies while leading Alec to the living room. "We just got out the shower as you can tell by my hair. Harry is still getting dressed but he'll be out in a second. Would you like anything to drink? I can make you some coffee or tea if you'd like."

Alec waves his hand and crosses his leg, leaning back into the couch. "Don't worry about it, cel mic."

"Cel mic?"

"It means the little one." Alec explains before he pats the seat next to him. "Please sit, you look tired. Harry didn't keep you up too late did he?" Louis shakes his head and sits down next to the older male, smiling softly. "No, he didn't. I know I said I slept in but sleeping in for me is being up by nine since I work in the hospital."

Alec frowns and reaches a hand out to thumb over the small bags that live under Louis' eyes. "Hm, I see. Try to take a nap today while I discuss things with Harry. You need to sleep and so does the child you're carrying." Louis pauses as he takes in what Alec just said. He knows? Did Harry tell him?

"How do you know?"

It wasn't Louis who asked him but Harry who had popped up by the doorway, his eyes on Alec. The Marshal smiles as he turns to look at the alpha. "Soldat, you underestimate me. Do you think I don't catch the protective hand you place on Louis' stomach after he returns from being gone too long? Or the way your eyes light up when Louis unknowingly rubs his barely visible bump?" Alec asks with a soft laugh, watching the way Harry's eyes fill with understandment.

Louis grins and bites on the tip of his thumb. He's excited that Alec knows because he's so proud that he's going to be a mommy soon. It's something he wants to shout from the rooftops. "I wanted-"

"Do not fret over not telling me, Harry. I know you wanted to keep it to yourself because the pregnancy is still new and has not passed the first trimester yet. I am aware which is why I have not spoken a word to another soul about my discovery."

Harry finally moves forward from where he was frozen by the doorway and sits next to Louis, his hand dropping to his smaller one. "Thank you, Mareșal. I appreciate it." He says softly as Louis looks at him with a smile, their fingers locking together. Alec nods and watches as Harry places a kiss to Louis' cheek, his free hand rubbing over the small belly Louis was developing.

"How far along are you, Louis?" He asks after a moment, capturing the omega's attention. Louis bites down on his lip as he thinks back on the calculations he's keeping track of. "I will be three months on Monday." He finally says which makes the older male smile.

"That's wonderful. I am so happy for you, cel mic. And you too, fiu." He tells them both which makes them both duck their head in happiness at his words. "Now, Harry we have some business to attend to and I think we should allow Louis some time to rest." 

The man nods and brings Louis' hand up to kiss his soft knuckles. "I'll be in the study with Alec if you need anything at all, okay? Please try to sleep, Alec is right when he said you look tired." Louis hums in agreement and accepts the kiss from Harry before both alphas stand up to leave.

"Okay, let me know if you would like anything. I will start lunch in a few hours." He tells them before they walk away, catching the kiss Harry blows to him. After they're both gone Louis sighs and looks down at his hands. He guesses a quick nap won't hurt. 

 

***

 

Louis woke up to shouting echoing through the cabin. He groans and rolls over, his eyes fluttering open. The yelling continues and Louis forces himself up, yawning into his hand. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep on the couch, he was just watching TV. His thoughts were broken when Louis heard shouting yet again.

"What do they mean they were criminals?! That is a fucking lie! My parents were heroes and all they wanted was to help make this country a better fucking place!" Louis hears Harry shout and his eyebrows furrow. What did he miss?

"Harry, we both know that's true and we know your parents were nothing but great when they were alive. The media is just spinning the story to make them seem bad because the government has been doing some shady things recently." Alec tries to explain to the frustrated alpha.

Louis gets up from the couch and runs a hand through his hair, jumping when he hears a crash. He quickly shuffled towards the study as he listens to Harry speak again. "This isn't right! I will not have my parents name be a victim of slander." Louis peeks into the room and sees the desk that was once standing upright was laying on its side, thankfully unbroken. Harry was pacing the room as Alec stayed by the large window watching him.

"What are you going to do, soldat? Call the broadcasting agency and make demands? It doesn't work like that and we can't do anything to stop them. You shouldn't make this situation worse by doing something rash that you'll regret. Ignore the lies and continue on with your mission or what's left of your parents name will be down the drain because you get arrested for committing a crime."

Just as Harry was going to say something Louis makes his presence know by stepping into the room. "Harry?" He says quietly while slowly shuffling towards the aggravated alpha. "Harry, what's wrong?" He asks while placing a gentle hand on Harry's heaving chest, the taller man staring down at his mate.

Harry is silent for a few seconds as the vein in his neck throbbed from the amount of anger in him. Finally, he releases a deep breath and wraps his arms around Louis. "My.." Harry trails off while burying his face into Louis' neck, holding the omega close to him almost painfully tight. He makes a small noise as if a rock was in a throat and Louis immediately started consoling him, rubbing his back gently.

"Shh, it's okay. Take your time you don't have to to talk right now." He says to the shaking alpha as they both drop to their knees, Louis tumbling into Harry's body. The taller man sits back on his bottom with his mate resting in his lap as he tries to stop his tears from falling. Alec stayed where he was and watched them with sad eyes, his hands curled into a fist. He wish he could do something to change what happened but he can't and it makes his heart hurt.

After a few deep breaths Harry is finally able to pull back to look at Louis. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was flushed red from trying not to cry. "The media has put a twist on the trial and is painting my parents as well as other people who were apart of their organization as criminals." He tells him as he laughs in disbelief. "Can you believe that? 'The underground organization that worked to deter the rebellion may just be as bad as the rebels themselves.' It's complete bullshit!" He shouts at the end which makes Louis jump.

HIs eyes soften when he notices the slight fear in Louis' concerned eyes and gently rubs his sides. "I'm sorry, I'm just really upset. I'll be okay, don't worry." Harry whispers as he leans forward to press their foreheads together. Louis frowns and licks over his lips as he places his hands on either side of Harry's head.

"Alpha, I know the past few days have been extremely tough on you but we will get through this together. I am here by your side at all times when you need me. You're not alone anymore. You have me, Alec, and everyone else who cares about you. Stop trying to handle everything by yourself and allow us to help you get over this bump in the road. We're all stronger together than apart."

 

***

 

Louis was at the stove making a late dinner when he felt arms wrap around his body. He turns his head slightly and meets one of Harry's green eyes. "Hey, you're awake now. Are you hungry?" After the incident in the office Louis had coaxed Harry into bed so the man could get some much needed sleep. He was asleep for five hours having just woke up.

"Mm, I'm starved. What are you cooking? It smells good." Harry comments before he presses a kiss to the side of Louis' neck, unwinding his arms. He goes to the cabinets and grabs two plates from the shelves as well as two cups. He easily sets them down on the table as Louis stirs the noodles in the pot.

"I made Chicken parmigiana."

"Wow, I have the perfect mate." Harry says casually as he sets the table while Louis drains the noodles. The oven beeps and the alpha stops his mate from grabbing the oven mitt, kissing his cheek.

"I got it babe, finish whatever else you have to do." Harry tells him as he slips on the glove, opening the door. A swarm of heated air emits from the steaming oven to reveal a large pan of chicken breasts deliciously cooked and dripping with cheese and sauce. Louis starts to set up the pasta on the plates, arranging it into a nice pile.

Harry sets the heated pan onto two dish towels that he put together, closing the oven afterwards. "Caprifoi, this looks amazing." Harry says to him as he tries not to drool over the juicy looking kitchen. Louis must have been a fucking chef in his previous life or something.

His mate giggles and grabs the spatula before he picks up two of the medium sized chicken breast, carefully aligning it on the plate. He does the same to the second plate and maneuvers around the tall male who was picking at the heated cheese stuck to the pan.

"Do me a favor and get the salad that I put to the side, you gremlin." Louis says with a laugh as the alpha looks up at him with innocent eyes, sucking the cheese off his finger. "Gotcha." Harry replies and grabs the big bowl of salad as Louis gets some drinks from the fridge.

After another minute they settle into their chairs and start to eat, peeking at each other occasionally. "It's really good sweetheart, you did a great job." Harry praises his mate and Louis preens, biting into his chicken. He places a large hand onto Louis' thigh and squeezes it gently as he eats.

"Are you feeling better after your nap?"

Harry hums and nods his head twice as he rubs the smooth skin exposed by Louis' shorts. "Yeah I hadn't realized I was so tired until my head touched the pillow." He admits as the two of them laugh softly. Harry wipes some sauce from the corner of Louis' mouth with his thumb and licks it off as the smaller man chews, lost in his thoughts.

"Harry, I want you to know that I love you and I'm always here if you need to talk. I know that the trial tomorrow is really bothering you." The alpha grins and bites on the inside of his cheek as he leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

"I know baby, I really appreciate it so much. I love you with all my heart." He murmurs while pressing a few kisses to the soft lips. Arms slide around his neck as Louis hugs him close and he returns the embrace, pressing his mouth to the mark on Louis' neck. With his mate wrapped around him like a vine holding him down he feels like he can get past anything.


	33. 33

It was eight in the morning and Louis was throwing up into the toilet. His throat was burning like he downed a bottle of bleach and tears were streaming down his face. He sobbed into the empty air and covered his face, his stomach lurching again. He's been throwing up for almost ten minutes now and it hurts so much. He just wants Harry here next to him but the alpha had already left to go to the trial. 

 

_Harry leaned over Louis' sleeping form as he presses a kiss to his warm cheek. He's been up since six getting ready for the trial that's in two hours. His body is filled with nerves and he doesn't know how he should react. He has no idea how today will turn out but he knows he wants Louis as far from the courthouse as possible. Reporters have been trying to track them down since they got here two days but Alec has kept them well hidden._

_He sighs and caresses the side of Louis' cheek with the back of his finger. "I love you, Caprifoi." Harry whispers as he bends to kiss his temple just as Alec gently knocks on the door. The alpha looks up to meet his superior's gaze, grey clashing with green. Alec smiles gently to try and give Harry some encouragement._

_"Ești gata, soldat?"_

_*Are you ready, soldier?_

_"Mai mult decât voi fi vreodată."_

_*More than I ever will be._

_Harry gets off the bed and pulls the blanket further up Louis' body, The omega immediately turns and snuggles into the blanket as he sniffles in his sleep. The taller male stares down at him with fond eyes, brushing some hair from his forehead. After another moment Harry forces himself away and leaves the room with Alec following him._

 

Louis flushes the toilet and wipes his mouth before pushing himself up. He doesn't know how long Harry should be at the trial and he's already worried sick. He had called the alpha an hour ago and they briefly talked before Harry was ushered away by Alec. The conversation didn't go as planned and before he hung up Harry had firmly told Louis to stay as far away from the courthouse. If Louis didn't listen Harry said there will be consequences.

The brunette sighs once he's done brushing his teeth and stares at himself in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a tangled mess. His eyes were dull and his face was pale. He didn't look too good and it all stemmed from the worry and stress of what today will bring. Louis knew Harry didn't look any better than he did which made matters worse.

He looked away from his reflection before leaving the bathroom, going back to the bed. He grabbed the TV remote and sat in the middle of the large mattress, crossing his legs. He turned on the TV and was surfing through some channels before his phone rang. He reached over to the side table and picked it up, seeing Niall's smiling face on his screen.

"Hello?" He answers as he continues to look through the channels before finally settling on the news. He turned on the subtitles as Niall's voice comes through the speaker.

"Hey Lou, how's Romania?"

"It's nice I guess. I went exploring the first day and it was really beautiful but yesterday I stayed in all day. It's pretty cold here right now since it's getting close to winter but it's still really nice. We're staying at this cabin that's secluded on the outskirts of the city and I'm in love with it."

"Liam showed me some of the pictures you sent and I got so jealous. It looks so peaceful there, I would just sleep all day." Louis chuckles and fiddles with the string of his sweats. "Do you like Alec?" Niall continues as Louis listens to some shuffling on the other end.

"Yeah I think I'm in love with the guy, to be honest. He's so great and he really cares about Harry which I appreciate." Louis says as he bites down on his lip, eyes scanning the room. The balcony doors were open again to let in a cool breeze. Large trees were swaying outside the cabin and he could see yellow and pink flowers blooming nearby.

"What does he look like?" Niall asks, his voice muffled as if he was far from the phone.

"He's tall. Not as tall as Harry but still really tall. He has shocking blonde hair and these really unusual grey eyes. He's well built but not overly muscular and he's an alpha." Louis explains while hooking his chin over his knee. Niall sounds like he was chewing something before he finally replied.

"Grey eyes? Are they natural or like contacts or something?"

"They're all natural which was surprising to me too. Apparently Harry said it's apart of their clan line, like it's a genetic thing for Ciurea's to have them."

"That's pretty cool, what the fuck. Why can't my family have something special like that?"

"Maybe because your family wasn't a clan of it's own back then since it merged with others and procreated so the genes kept mixing."

"Yeah I guess that's true. What about you? Was your family a clan? Zayn's family was their own clan and they were apart of the original 10, the Maliks were number 7."

Louis bites down on his lip as he thinks back on the horrible memories he had with his family. "Yeah we were a clan." He replies softly and Niall makes a small noise. "Really? I never heard of the Tomlinson Clan." Louis takes a deep breath and presses his forehead to his knee.

"That's because I wasn't apart of the Tomlinson clan, it doesn't exist. I may have that as my last name but my family was the Austin clan." Louis explains as he bites the tip of his thumb. Niall is silent for a moment before he lets out a screech. Louis winces and pulls his phone back quickly to try and save his eardrum.

"You were apart of the Austin clan?! The strongest and largest clan for generations!? Why did you not tell me this?" Niall screams into the phone. "They literally created the original ten and basically shaped our entire continent!"

Before Louis could say anything he hears commotion in the background before Zayn's voice comes through. "What's wrong? Why are you screaming? Are you hurt?" The omega bites back a chuckle at Zayn's panic and listens as Niall shoos the alpha away.

"I just got excited over something I didn't mean to worry you, I'm fine. Now go away, me and Louis are in the middle of something." Niall says and Louis can hear the exact moment their lips meet for a quick kiss before he hears the faint sound of a door close. "Anyway back to what I was saying. Why didn't you tell me you're an Austin?"

"Well I didn't think it was important anymore. The clans don't even matter anymore, we evolved and we're more modernized. More than half the clans in this continent dispersed anyway and there's only three left of the original ten."

"Yeah your clan being one of them."

Louis sighs and shakes his head, "It doesn't matter, clans mean nothing now it's more like a family business anyway." He says as his gaze drifts to the TV. His blue eyes widen when he sees what's on there and straightens up. "Niall I have to go, I'll call you back later I promise." He tells him quickly before hanging up, not waiting for a reply. He turns up the volume as the newscaster speaks in Romanian his eyes scanning over the subtitles.

"Este un început prost pentru această zi la Oradea. Instanța în care a fost atacat un proces infamat care sa concentrat pe Andrei Dragnea. Nu au existat actualizări privind cine sau ce a declanșat focul și se pare că numărul de răniri și / sau victime nu este cunoscut."

_*It is a bad start for this day in Oradea. The court in which an infamous trial that focused on Andrei Dragnea was attacked. There were no updates as to who or what triggered the fire, and it seems that the number of injuries and / or casualties is unknown._

Louis covers his mouth in shock as his ears start to ring. He doesn't notice when the voice of the lady on the screen fades, his vision blurring. A fire? There was a fire at the courthouse where Harry is? His breath catches in his throat and his body gets numb from fear. He moves to grab his phone feeling as if he was moving in slow motion, his fingers clicking on Harry's contact.

He brings the phone to his ear, the room spinning. He closes his eyes tightly and listens to the ring, praying to hear Harry's voice. A sob breaks through the barrier of his lips when it goes to voicemail, tears falling down his cheeks. Suddenly, the room gets a lot brighter and the sounds of the TV comes crashing down on him. Shit, he has to go find Harry!

 

***

 

Louis gets to the courthouse in twenty minutes and he hops out of the cab, rushing towards the crowd of people. The building was still on fire but the firefighters were working on putting it out as multiple men ran in and out helping civilians. He pushes past the large group of bystanders, elbowing his way to the front. His eyes scan over the scene in front of him, analyzing the faces of the people being brought out.

His stomach drops when he doesn't see Harry before he catches sight of a group of people near the ambulance. He races towards the wailing truck and looks inside the large vehicles in search for his boyfriend. He lets out a frustrated cry when he doesn't see Harry anywhere, tears building up again. "Domnule, ești rănit? Ai nevoie de ajutor?" Someone asks and Louis turns to see a paramedic holding his hands out towards the omega.

_*Sir, are you hurt? Do you need help?_

Louis shakes his head and wipes his tears as he looks around frantically. "Sunt bine. Trebuie să-mi găsesc alfa, numele lui este Harry. Este el aici?" He asks in butchered Romanian while gripping onto his shirt, his head pounding at the loud sounds around him.

_* I'm fine. I have to find my alpha, his name is Harry. Is he here?_

The man doesn't answer and instead starts saying something to the person near him. The lady comes towards Louis and places her hand on his arm, starting to pull him away. Louis starts to freak out and pushes her hand off of him, dodging her attempt to grab him. "No! Where is my boyfriend? I am not going anywhere, I need to find Harry!" He shouts while pushing her off him.

"Let go of me, for fucks sake." He exclaims when she grabs him again. He tries to wiggle out of her grasp as his chest heaves. He reminds himself to stay calm so he doesn't harm his baby and shoves the woman's arms away. Just as she was going to grab him again, a hand on his arm twists him around and he comes face to face with Alec.

"Louis! What are you doing here?! It's not safe, fuck!" The alpha yells as he yanks on his own hair in frustration. Louis lets out a relieved sob at the sight of him and immediately throws himself into the taller man's body. Alec rubs a hand over his face to try and get some of the dirt and embers off his skin before he wraps his arms around the crying boy. He shushes him as he hugs him close, eyes falling on the paramedic near them. "El este cu mine. Îmi pare rău pentru necazuri." Alec says to the women watching him as Louis grips onto his dirty shirt.

_*He is with me. I'm sorry for the trouble._

She walks away and Alec pulls Louis' face back from his chest, looking down at him with stern eyes. "Cel mic, why are you here? Did I not hear Harry tell you to stay at home? It's not safe here, there was a fire." He scolds the sniffling boy as he leads Louis to an emptier area, caressing the back of his head.

"I saw the fire on the news and I was so worried about Harry, I came here to look for him but I couldn't find him. Have you seen him, where is he?"

Alec sighs and shakes his head as he places a hand on Louis' cheek. "I don't know. We got separated when the fire started. He ran off to help a child stuck in the bathroom and I couldn't find him afterwards." He explains as Louis covers his mouth, starting to cry again. "It's going to be okay cel mic, I promise I will find him. I sent my men to go search for him. You need to go back home where it's safe." He says firmly while looking the omega in the eyes.

Louis shakes his head frantically and grips onto Alec's arms, his face puffy from crying. "I can't! I won't go without Harry!" He cries and buried his face into Alec's chest again, pressing himself against the alpha for comfort. He doesn't have a clue what's going on and he's so scared for his mate.

Alec sighs and places a hand on the back of Louis' head. "Okay, okay. You can stay but you will stick by my side and we will wait right here until I get a call from my men when they locate Harry." He says while petting the brown hair resting on his head. Louis sniffles and nods as he tries to stop the tears from falling. He peeks around Alec's arm and sees that the fire was almost out. People were rushing back and forth and Louis could see so many others crying just like he was.

"Hello?" Louis hears Alec say and he looks up to see the alpha talking on the phone. "You did? Thank god, where are you?" The omega straightens up and stares at Alec with wide eyes, the older male touching his cheek gently to calm him. "Okay, I'll be right there don't move." He orders before hanging up.

"One of my men found Harry by the back exit. He's taking Harry to the park a few blocks down and we're gonna meet them there." Alec explains as he leads the relieved male to the park that was only two minutes away.

Before he knew it Louis was speed walking through a large park that was almost completely empty. Most people had migrated to the courthouse to watch the horrific accident. "He's over there." Alec tells him while pointing out the alpha. Harry was sitting on a bench surrounded by four other men with his head in his hands.

"Harry!" Louis yells out as he tries to walk as fast as he could to his mate. Harry lifts his head when he hears his name being called and looks around in confusion. When his green eyes fall on Louis who was quickly approaching him, he jumps up and breaks out into a run towards him.

"Louis? What the hell, why are you here?" Harry shouts as he catches Louis in his arms, the omegas legs and arms wrapping around him. His mate didn't answer him as he cried pitifully into his neck. Harry buried his face into the soft hair that belonged to Louis and breathed in his familiar scent of honeysuckle.

"I was s-so scared that something h-happened to you." Louis stutters out through small hiccups that wracked his body. Harry sighs and walks back to the bench to sit down, Louis straddling his lap. The alpha presses his lips to the mating mark he left so long ago and his boyfriend immediately stiffened before melting in Harry's hold.

"Louis, baby, you shouldn't have came here." Harry starts off after he pulls his lips away, wiping Louis' tears away with his thumb. "I know you were worried and I understand you're reasoning but it was very dangerous for you and the baby to be around here." He forces their eyes to meet, his fingers grasping Louis' chin. "What if you inhaled too much smoke from the fire? Or the building collapsed? Hmm? What then?" Harry tells him which makes Louis' bottom lip wobble.

"I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I was really safe, I stayed away from the fire and I wasn't in the crowd for long. I made sure to try and stay calm so I wouldn't harm baby bear. It was dumb of me to come but when I saw it on the news I was so scared. How did this even happen?"

Harry shakes his head when fresh tears start to fall and he gently licks them away, nuzzling his nose against Louis'. "I'm not sure what happened... I was getting ready to testify and then the alarm went off and chaos struck." He informs the distraught omega, caressing his cheek.

Alec was a few feet away talking to the four guys that were with Harry. He glanced at them occasionally but Harry ignored it as he tried to calm his mate down. "Caprifoi, I'm fine. No more tears, okay? I'm more than okay, I didn't even get hurt. My clothes got a little dirty but that's it's, alright?" He tilts his head and looks at Louis in the eye, his lips curled into a soft smile.

"You're so pretty even when you're crying with snot coming out your nose." Harry tells him truthfully while wiping Louis' nose with the sleeve of his shirt. His boyfriend flushed red and hides his face into Harry's neck, giggling quietly. "My pretty baby. You came all this way just to make sure I was okay, so brave." He praises him and presses a series of kisses down Louis' shoulder.

"Mm, wanna go home. It's cold." Louis complains as he wiggles on top of Harry, his arms locked around his broad shoulders. Harry hums and pecks his temple before he lifts his head to look at Alec. "Alec, pot să-l aduc pe Louis acasă acum?"

_* Alec, can I bring Louis home now?_

Alec bites down on his lip and motions for Harry to come to him. The alpha frowns and nods before looking down at his mate whose eyes were drooping. "Caprifoi, I'll be right back. Stay right here and don't move. I'll bring you home soon so you can sleep." Harry tells him as he shifts him off his lap. He stands after a moment and takes his coat off to use it as a makeshift blanket for Louis.

He drapes it over his small boyfriend before making his way to Alec. The alpha was gnawing on his lower lip, his fingers running through his hair. Harry immediately knew something wasn't right and he crossed his arms. "Ce s-a întâmplat?"

_*What happened?_

"Focul a fost stabilit în mod intenționat. Cineva încerca să saboteze procesul, cel mai probabil cineva de la CW." Alec says quickly while glancing at Louis who was watching them closely. Harry looked over his shoulder at his mate before turning back.

_*The fire was deliberately set. Someone was trying to sabotage the process, most likely someone from CW._

"Credeam că CW a fost terminată."

_*I thought CW was over._

"Întotdeauna va exista cineva ca Andrei Dragnea în această lume și ei vor avea aceleași puncte de vedere și valori." Alec says with a sigh as he shakes his head. Harry lets out a breath before he peeks back at Louis who was half asleep on the bench.

_*There will always be someone like Andrei Dragnea in this world and they will have the same points of view and values._

"Și ce acum?"

_*And what now?_

"Ne vom întâlni cu judecătorul în secret pentru a vă prezenta mărturia. Vom continua procesul privat pentru a proteja persoanele implicate. Judecătorul va da verdictul până mâine dimineață."

_*We will meet the judge in secret to present your testimony. We will continue the private process to protect the people involved. The judge will deliver the verdict by tomorrow morning._

Harry nods and ruffles his messy hair before he meets Alec's gaze. "Bun. Lasă-mă să-l aduc pe Louis acasă, ca să poată dormi și apoi mă voi întâlni cu judecătorul." He tells him before walking away before he can get a response.

_*Good. Let me bring Louis home so he can sleep and then meet the judge._

Harry slides his arms under Louis and lifts the boy up into them. Louis turns his head to rest his cheek against Harry's chest, his eyes fluttering open before shutting again. "Are we going home now?" Louis mumbles as Harry walks him to the car Alec had ordered to be brought here.

"Yeah baby, we're going home." 

 

***

 

Louis was sitting in the middle of the bed when Harry returned back from the private meeting with the Judge. The alpha had been walking into the room while simultaneously untying his tie when his gaze fell on a quiet Louis. "Caprifoi, are you okay?" He asks as he shuffled towards the bed, settling next to Louis with his feet hanging off the side.

Louis didn't answer as he stared down at his lap. Harry frowns and places his hand on his cheek which made the omega jump at the touch. His wide blue eyes flashed to Harry with panic before he immediately calms at the sight of him. "Oh Harry, I didn't know you were home."

"Baby, I was trying to get your attention for a minute now. I sat down right next to you and you didn't even move. What's wrong, are you okay?" Harry asks in concern as he wraps his arms around Louis' body, the omega's head tucked into the crook of his large arm.

"I was watching the news again and they were reporting statistics. 23 injured and 5 dead... can you believe that?" Louis asks softly, his voice cracking. "I'm a nurse and I couldn't even do anything to help those people, not in my condition." Harry sighs and presses his lips to the top of his head.

He understands the guilt that Louis is feeling. To have the skills and knowledge to help others but being unable to. There was so much happening at once and Harry tried to get as many people out the building at once before it got too bad. Even then, five people died. The people of the CW are ruthless. His jaw clenched when he thinks about that terrorist group and he tightens his arms around Louis.

The omega whimpers at the grip around him and Harry automatically loosens his arms, murmuring his apologies. "I know it's hard baby, I know exactly how you're feeling. We're going to get through this and so will the victims of that fire. We'll all get through it together, just like you said."

Louis sighs and nuzzles his nose against the inside of Harry's elbow. "How did the fire even start?" He asks quietly, blue eyes closing. Harry purses his lips and looks out the balcony door with a hard gaze. He doesn't know if he should tell Louis the truth or not. After another minute of silence Harry lets out a noise and looks down at mate.

"It was the CW."

Louis pulls back from his grasp and frowns, staring at him skeptically. "The CW? As in the Chosen Warriors? The group you helped stop eight years ago?" Harry nods and presses his lips to Louis' small knuckles.

"We did succeed in taking down the CW but Alex told me there are others out there like Andrei who want to tear this country apart. He thinks they are reforming the CW to try and finish what they started."

"That is insane. What is the point of knowing your country's history and what it's been through if you're not going to learn from their mistakes? Why are they recreating the problems that tore the country apart in the first place?" Louis exclaims angrily as he tosses a pillow across the room.

Harry shushes his peeved boyfriend and envelops him in another hug, restraining him in his arms. "Calm down my love, you can't get worked up over this. You don't want to put too much stress on you and baby bear." He whispers into Louis' ear while rubbing up and down his back.

Louis huffs and closes his eyes as he tries to focus on the feeling of Harry touching him. He has to stay healthy both mentally and physically for their baby. He will not let anything or anyone harm their baby bear. Not even himself.

"Why did they start the fire?"

"They wanted to try and stop the trial from happening so Andrei wouldn't be convicted."

"What's going to happen now? Are they just postponing it?"

"No, I just came back from a private meeting with the judge. Alec had the military handle the case discreetly so we could still convict Andrei without another chance of an attack. Tomorrow the judge will announce the verdict on TV and we will know what his punishment is."

Louis licks over his lips and presses his nose into Harry's arm, inhaling his mixed scent of vanilla and pine. He's happy that they had a chance to continue the trial because he wants to make sure that bastard is thrown in jail for good this time. Wet lips at his neck catches his attention as Harry speaks against his skin. "Don't worry too much. What happens will happen and we can't stop that. Focus on keeping you and our little one alive and healthy."

"Promise me that you'll always be here for me?" Louis asks quietly which makes Harry frown. He places a hand on the back of his head and tugs on his hair so their eyes meet. Blue collides with green and Harry rubs a finger along his lip.

"That's something you don't even have to ask me to do. I will always be here for you, caprifoi. Since the day I met you I swore my loyalty to you and only you–well, you and our baby now. I will never leave you, I will always be there no matter what happens."


	34. 34

Louis was ready to scream in frustration. It's been three hours and they're still packing—or attempting to. Harry isn't much help as always, he's being a menace and keeps distracting Louis. It all started with a balled up shirt smacking the back of his head. Louis had turned around and saw Harry smiling at him with an innocent look. It all went downhill from there and a clothes war started.

By the time the two men were on the floor panting from their laughter, half their clothes had gone missing around the cabin. Louis was pretty sure he saw one of his boxers hanging from a tree outside. How it got there he's not sure himself. Now he was trying to finish the packing he started at six this morning but Harry wasn't having it. "Come on baby, just do it one time." The alpha begs while holding his hand out to the small male.

"No Harry, I am not going to dance with you right now. We have to pack because our flight is at 11:00 and it's already 9:20." He says while tossing a pair of shorts at Harry's face before he turns back around to fold his pants. The older man groans and falls back onto the bed Louis was sitting on, making the petite omega bounce from the impact. Louis gives him a dirty look before he continues to pack his things, shaking his head.

Harry turns on his side and watches his boyfriend pack quietly. His brown hair looked soft and delectable, tumbling with the movement of his head. His lips were pursed with the tip of his tongue poking out in concentration. His blue eyes that seemed so much brighter this morning were focused on the pair of pants he was folding. From this angle he could see the barely visible freckles that laid across Louis' nose.

God, he got so lucky. His mate looked like an angel that was placed upon this earth just for him to love. How could he ever look away from a sight like this? "I'm feeling a little violated." Louis murmurs as his lips curl into a small smile. He never looks away from the task in front of him even when Harry wraps his long arms around him.

"How could I not stare at the gorgeous view in front of me, hm?" He asks while placing gentle kisses to the back of Louis' neck. The omega giggles and arches his back to push away from the alpha when a slick hand tries to slip between his thighs. "Ah, no. Keep your hands to yourself, mister. You're not fooling me with the idea of sex this time. You had your fun last night when you were four fingers deep inside my ass."

Harry lets out a small noise at the memory of Louis coming two times from just his fingers. "I seem to have some trouble remembering that. Maybe you should give me a demonstration, I'll even let you use my fingers as a prop." He says slyly while moving his hand to grip at Louis' round cheeks. The omega squeals and jumps away from Harry which makes him laugh.

"Harry, I will throw you out the window."

The alpha blinks and tilts his head, "How can you throw me out the window? With what strength? I will end up up crushing you." Louis giggles and turns to face his boyfriend, smacking a kiss to his forehead. "I knew the old you was still in there somewhere!" Louis exclaims happily while throwing himself onto Harry.

The taller male catches his mate and makes sure he places a hand on his stomach to protect their baby. "What do you mean the old me?" He asks after Louis settles on top of him, lifting his head a little to peck his lips. Louis places his hands on either side of Harry's head and rubs their noses together affectionately.

"When we first met you were so serious all the time and you were unable to understand jokes. You were barely able to tell a joke from reality and it was hilarious." Louis tells him as Harry rubs his lower back in slow circles. The alpha grins as he remembers the times where Louis would walk away with an eye roll when he didn't understand him. His fondest memory was when they first met and Louis said he was flying home. Harry had been so confused because he genuinely thought he was serious.

"Well, you changed me for the better. Before I met you I felt so alone... I never had someone that genuinely cared about me or I thought I didn't. Then I met you and you made my world so much brighter. I started to enjoy life and my eyes really opened for the first time. I saw that not only did I have great friends who cared about me but I had someone that I could be happy with right in front of me."

Harry smiled as Louis stared down at him with tears eyes. He rubbed his thumb over the protruding cheekbone, "When I wake up in the morning and I see that you're next to me, I feel alive. I feel like I have a purpose in this life and that whatever happened to me in the past doesn't change how I want my future to be. You taught me to be who I am instead of hiding in the shell I created to protect myself. With your love I found out what it meant to be a human being."

Louis starts to sob once Harry was done speaking and buries his face into the alpha's neck. He's been crying so much the past few days and he blames it on the pregnancy. Harry locks his arms around his mate and licks at his shoulder gently. "My sweet boy, I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to tell you how happy you've made me. I am so in love with you and it hurts how much I ache to be with you all the time. I love you and our little miracle we created together."

Louis sniffles and lifts his head to look into Harry's green eyes. "I love you, Harry and that will never change. You've touched my heart and helped shape me to be who I am today. It makes me so happy to know that I've touched you in a way that made you better yourself."

Harry chuckles and wipes Louis' tears away with his finger. "Don't be getting all sappy on me, caprifoi. I don't want to cry today." He says which makes Louis giggle. The omega rests his head on Harry's chest and presses his ear to Harry's heart, listening to the steady rhythm. It's quiet for a few seconds before Harry starts to laugh. His contagious laughter makes Louis start to smile

"What's so funny?" He asks while lifting his head up. Harry continues to laugh and shakes his head, running a hand over his face. After a few seconds he calms down enough to smile at Louis, "I succeeded in distracting you and I didn't have to use sex." The omega glowers at his mate and pushes away from him with a huff.

"You're such a jerk." He grumbles while moving back to his suitcase, starting to fold his clothes again. He didn't even realize he'd forgotten all about packing the rest of their things. Harry grins and starts to watch his mate again, listening to him grumble about how annoying he is.

It wasn't until his phone rang that Harry looked away. He picked it up from where it laid on the pillow and saw it was Alec calling. He answered the call and brought his phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Check the news soldat, it's time." Is all he says before hanging up. Harry frowns and puts the phone down, pushing himself up afterwards. He grabs the remote and ignores Louis' curious eyes as he turns on the TV. He flips through the channels until he lands on the news, turning the volume up.

"După evenimentul oribil care sa întâmplat ieri, am continuat procesul privat. Am vorbit cu toți martorii și am ascultat mărturiile lor. Am ajuns la un verdict și aș vrea să anunț că, pe baza dovezilor convingătoare prezentate de procuror, anunț că Andrei Dragnea este vinovat și condamnat la viață în închisoare."

_* After the horrible event that happened yesterday, we continued the private process. I spoke to all the witnesses and listened to their testimonies. I have come to a verdict and I would like to announce that, on the basis of the convincing evidence presented by the prosecutor, I announce that Andrei Dragnea is guilty and sentenced to life in prison._

The room seemed to go quiet as the judge finished his announcement. Both Louis and Harry stared at the screen before them in shock. The TV switches back to the news reporter who was at the sight of the fire but neither of them cared. Louis inhaled sharply which caused Harry to finally move as the alpha whipped around. "Tell me you heard what I just did.." Harry begs him with a low voice as his wide eyes flooded with tears.

"Oh baby, it's true. He's going to prison for the rest of his life. You did it." Louis manages to get out just before Harry tumbles on top of him, kissing him senseless. Their mouths moved together frantically as Harry's tears dripped onto Louis' face. Large hands tangled themselves into his brown locks before their lips were ripped apart, Harry breathing raggedly.

"I'm feeling dizzy. Is that normal?"

Louis giggles and hugs Harry tightly, the alpha laying his weight down on him. His head rested on Louis' chest and his arms slid under his body as he pulled him as close as possible. "I am so happy for you, Hazza. He's going away forever and he won't hurt anyone else anymore."

"We really did it."

"Yes, we did."

 

***

 

The omega was ready to commit murder. He was ready to consciously commit first degree murder with his own bare hands. The two alphas were sitting on the balcony talking to each other about god knows what while Louis was on the bed struggling to pack both their suitcases. He had allowed Harry to distract him for a little due to the good news they heard but now their flight is in an hour and they're not done yet.

He had called Alec here in hopes the older male would smack some sense into Harry but instead he got this. The two men were gossiping like elderly women in a nursing home while Louis was having a fatal aneurysm. He clenches his jaw when he hears Harry's boisterous laugh and almost rips his shirt with how hard he was pulling at it.

"No shit, really?" Harry exclaims in excitement and that was the last straw. He grabs a pillow and hops off the bed, stomping towards the opened balcony door. Both men turn to look at him and were unprepared for when Louis started whacking Harry.

"You annoying little boy! You're supposed to be helping me pack not sitting here talking about the god damn weather like you have all the time in the world! Our flight leaves in an hour!" Louis shouts as he hits Harry across the face with the plush pillow. He can hear Alec laughing behind him and the omega whips around to face him. The alpha pauses at the glare he receives just before a pillow slams into his face.

"And you, you're useless! I called you over here to help me convince Harry to pack his shit but instead you want to whisk him away and talk about the fucking ducks that live in the pond next door!" He yells at him while hitting him twice on the head. He breathes heavily and turns to hit Harry once more just for fun, the man putting his arms up in an attempt to block it.

"When I ask you guys to do something I fucking expect you to get to it right away without me having to pull out the pillow. Now, get your asses up and help me finish packing this bullshit or else I'll take out the spatula." He hisses while throwing the pillow to the floor. He turns on the heel of his foot and stalks back into the room with a huff, climbing back onto the bed.

Harry blinks rapidly as he watches his mate start to pack again before he turns to look at Alec. The Marshal was fixing his messed up hair with wide grey eyes before his gaze meets Harry's. "Fuck... you got a fiery one." He says slowly in shock which makes Harry start to laugh.

"You don't even know the half of it."

"Excuse me! What did I tell you to do?" Louis shouts out to them which makes both men jump up. "Coming!" They say in unison before hurrying into the room to help the satisfied omega. Both men set up camp on the floor as they start to fold the rest of Harry's clothes while Louis moves on to the bathroom necessities.

 

***

 

Alec had definitely broken multiple speeding laws to get to the airport in time for them to make their flight. It almost felt like a case of déjà vu for Louis but he didn't dwindle on it for long as they rushed into the airport. Alec managed to weasel past security due to his position and walked the couple to their gate. They had five minutes to spare and they were going to make the most of it.

"Cel mic, it was so lovely meeting you. I've only known you for three days but it's felt like you've been in my life for years and I adore you. You're so sweet and kind and I'm lucky to have met you. Please take care of the baby and keep me updated, I would like to be there for the birth." He tells the smiling omega as they embrace in a quick hug.

"You already know I love you to death, Alec. I'm glad I was able to meet someone as amazing as you and I wish you the best. Please come visit soon before my due date, I would love to see you at my baby shower. Thank you for everything." Louis pulls back from the hug and kisses Alec's cheek, the alpha grinning in return.

"Of course, just give me the details and I'll be there." He promises before turning his attention to a somber looking Harry. "Fiu, nu ar trebui să fii trist când ai un motiv să fii fericit." He says while wrapping his arms around Harry to hug him tightly. "Nu va fi ultima dată când mă veți vedea, de data aceasta vom rămâne în contact. Nu mă poți pierde acum."

_* Son, you should not be sad when you have a reason to be happy_  
_* It will not be the last time you see me, this time we will stay in touch. You can not lose me now._

Harry chuckles and presses his forehead to Alec's shoulder as he hugs back tightly. "Îmi pare rău că am plecat. Îmi pare rău că nu te-am sunat. Îți promit că va fi diferit de data asta. Mulțumesc pentru tot, te iubesc." He whispers which makes his arms loosen as Alec pulls back to look at him.

_* I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I did not call you. I promise it will be different this time. Thanks for everything, I love you._

"Nu trebuie să-mi cereți scuze pentru nimic. Erai tânăr și ai făcut o greșeală. Te iubesc, Harry."

_* You do not have to apologize for anything. You were young and you made a mistake. I love you, Harry._

The younger alpha smiles and gives Alec one last hug before he pulls away, their flight number being called. "Thank you again Alec! I hope to see you soon." Louis calls out to him as they walk away. He waves with one hand, the other being held by Harry. Alec waves back and smiles sadly, his grey eyes dulling at the thought of them leaving.

"Goodbye my children, I miss you already." He whispers knowing they can't hear him before he turns to leave. It hurts more this time than the first time Harry left him behind in Romania. This time it's more raw and it's hitting him harder. He shakes his head and smiles small. He'll just have to start visiting more often.

They board the plane just in time and shuffle towards the back to take their seats. Louis sits down and leans back into the plush chair, his head resting against the top. "I'm excited to go home." He admits as his boyfriend takes the seat next to him. Harry grins and buckles himself in before doing the same for Louis just like last time.

"It feels good so I agree. I was getting a little homesick, I just want to snuggle on your tiny little red couch." He says while dropping a kiss to Louis' head. The omega hums and moves his hand to grasp Harry's, their fingers entwining.

"Speaking of houses, I did what you said and found what I think is the perfect home for us. It just barely meets our budget and it has a pool! How cool is that? The open house is in three weeks and you said you would come as long as I was sure it's what I want." Louis reminds him while his mate lifts their hands to kiss his fingers.

"Okay, I'll go with you. I made a promise and I'll stick with it." He replies which makes Louis grin, "How many bedrooms?"

"Two."

"Okay, that's a good start. We only need another room for the future nursery so it works out." He says with a hum while laying his head back, turning it sideways in order to look at Louis. "You really think it's the perfect house? There's not a single house that might be a second option."

"Nope, this is the one. I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, I trust that you made the right decision. We're one step closer to completing our little family."

 

***

 

The omega groans as he drops down onto his own bed that he missed so much, closing his eyes afterwards. He doesn't even move when Harry crawls on top of him. Their bodies curl together to fit like puzzle pieces and Louis hums in content. He feels Harry place a kiss to the side of his neck before he falls asleep, not even worrying about how much unpacking he'll have to do later.

Louis was awoken two hours later by the familiar sensation of being crushed. He wiggled a little and pushed his shoulder backwards to nudge the body behind him. Harry slowly shifted his weight off of Louis but still kept his grip on him tight. He was spooning Louis from behind, his breath hitting the back of Louis' hair.

The alpha's arm was heavy and weighed down on where it was draped over Louis, basically pinning his small arms to the bed. Harry was holding his hands tightly, their fingers still locked together from when they fell asleep. Louis could feel Harry's leg between his own and rubbed his toes against the skin.

He tried his best to turn around and succeeded after two attempts, his blue eyes focusing on Harry. The alpha was still fast asleep with his pink lips parted as he breathed evenly. His eyelashes fluttered occasionally and Louis thought it was so cute. "Harry..." Louis whispers softly while leaning forward to press his nose to Harry's cheek. "Wake up, baby." He rubs the end of his nose across Harry's smooth skin and inhales his scent slowly.

The brunette groaned as he stirred in bed, long arms going over his head in a stretch. He automatically yawns and scrunches his nose up before he drops his arms down again. Louis watches him blink his eyes open with a soft smile, their gazes meeting a second later. "Good morning sleepyhead."

Harry grinned and turned onto his side to face his mate. "It is the afternoon." He replies and kisses Louis before the omega can respond to his smart remark. They kiss slowly for a few seconds before the older male pulls away. His pointer finger runs down the length of Louis' jawline and Harry kisses the corner of Louis' eye gently. "Did you sleep okay?" He asks after a moment.

Louis hums and wriggles until he's pressed against Harry's body, his hands slipping under the white shirt he was wearing. "I slept okay, I had a dream but I can't remember it." He says while turning his nose up, his mind boggled about what he could have dreamt about. Harry chuckles at his mate's response and leans forward to press their foreheads together.

"You look beautiful." He murmurs while tucking a messy strand of hair behind Louis' ear. The omega turns red as he nuzzles into the large hand resting on his cheek. Louis makes a small noise and Harry immediately places a gentle kiss to his lips. "Calm, sweet omega. I am here for you."

 

***

 

It's Louis first day back to work and he's already going insane. They ended up coming to work late because Harry didn't wake up on time and refused to allow the omega to take the bus. Louis was so pissed and didn't allow the alpha to enter his office, slamming the door in his face. Because he was late Lachlan was on his ass which was annoying. Then when he was doing his rounds, the patients were being rude and sexist but he tried to ignore it. On top of that he dropped his phone in the toilet by accident and it won't turn on.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, leaning against a wall in the hallway. The little break they had was fun and Louis was glad it happened but he's missed so much at work and fell behind. The hospital basically fell apart without him around and he doesn't understand it. "Louis, there's a patient in 980 who is asking for you." Jonathon informs the chief nurse as he passes by him with a wheelchair.

Louis nods and watches the beta walk away before he turns around. He walks down the hall to the room and knocks on the door. "Hello, I'm Mr. Tomlinson. Someone said you requested me?" He greets the person whose back was turned to him. The woman turned around and Louis is shocked to see Elena standing in front of him. What really took him by surprise was the small baby she had bundled in her arms.

"Hi Louis... meet my son Nathanial Louis Daniels."

Louis' eyes widen at the name and he slowly steps forward, a hand over his heart. "You.. my name... why?" He stumbles over his words as he gently takes the small baby Elena held out to him. He cradles the sleeping newborn and stares down at his small face with a soft smile.

"You were there since the beginning and you always made sure I was okay. You made me feel like I could get through the pregnancy regardless of being alone. You helped me so much and you didn't even realize it so thank you. Without your help I wouldn't have this little bundle of joy." She explains to him as Nathanial wiggles, his eyes opening to reveal sparkling brown eyes.

"When did you give birth?" Louis asks after a moment as he rubs his pinky over the chubby cheek. Elena sits down on the bed, still feeling sore from the birth. "I gave birth two days ago and I had asked for you to be there but they said you were on vacation and that you'd be back today so I came back so you could meet Nathan."

Louis smiles when Nathan starts to fall back asleep with his hand wrapped around Louis' finger. "Elena.. I'm speechless. He's absolutely beautiful, you did a wonderful job. Thank you so much for naming him after me, that means the world to me and I'm so touched." He tells her as he hands the sleeping baby back to her. "You're going to be a great mom, I know you are." He assures her while smoothing her hair back from her face.

She blushes a light pink and smile widely, nodding her head twice. "Thank you Louis. It was really good seeing you but I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me outside." She explained while standing up with the help of Louis.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Oh yes, I met Johnny two months into my pregnancy and he was there for me through everything. He's very sweet to me, I love him a lot. He cried when he saw Nathan for the first time and that's when I knew he was the one." She says with a fond smile as she thinks about her dorky boyfriend.

"Elena I am so happy for you." He tells her while pulling her into a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're happy now. I wish you the best of luck as a new mommy. Do you need me to walk you out?" He asks her as he leads her to the door.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though. It was great seeing you, thank you for everything." She says one last time as she waves as best as she can before walking down the hall. Louis watches her go while waving, his lips curled into a grin. Days like this where he witnesses amazing moments like this is why he'll never quit his job.

He was so distracted in watching her leave that he didn't notice Harry approaching him. The alpha places a hand on Louis' hip which makes the omega jump and looks ahead. He sees the distance form of Elena and raises his eyebrows in shock. "Is that the young girl from before? The teenage pregnancy?" He asks while turning his head to look down at Louis.

The smaller man nods and smiles up at his boyfriend. "She had her baby two days ago and wanted me to meet him. She named him after me—well it's his middle name but still.. it was so nice." Harry smiles when he sees how happy his mate is and kisses two fingers, holding it out to Louis.

The omega giggles and kisses his own two fingers before pressing it to Harry's. "That was very sweet of her. I'm glad it makes you happy." He tells him while brushing a strand of hair away from his cheek. "Seeing you smile like that is the highlight of my day."


	35. 35

**Your baby at 18 weeks!**

**Head to rump, your baby is about 5 1/2 inches long, and they weigh almost 7 ounces (about the size of a bell pepper ). They're busy flexing their arms and legs – movements that you'll start noticing more and more in the weeks ahead. If you're having a girl, her uterus and fallopian tubes are formed and in place. If you're having a boy, his genitals are noticeable now, but he may hide them from you during an ultrasound.**

**Hungry? An increase in appetite – and specific food cravings – are pretty common about now. Bigger, more comfortable clothes are a must now as your baby and waistline grow. Your cardiovascular system is undergoing dramatic changes, and during this trimester your blood pressure will probably be lower than usual. Don't spring up too fast from a lying or sitting position or you might feel a little dizzy.**

**If you haven't already had a second-trimester checkup, you'll probably have one soon. This painless procedure helps your doctor or midwife check how your baby's growing, screen for certain birth defects, etc. During the exam, you might see your baby moving around or sucking their thumb. Bring your partner along, and be sure to ask for a printout for your baby's first photo album!**

***

Louis felt like he was going to throw up. He woke up this morning and jumped out of bed when he realized how late it was but had to sit back down soon after because he got dizzy. His back is starting to ache and all he wants is for Harry to massage him. He groans and runs a hand through his hair as he tries to disperse his vertigo. He sits like that for a moment longer even when Harry walks in from the bathroom.

"Baby, are you okay?" Harry asks in concern while moving to kneel in front of his mate. Louis flutters his eyes open, the room finally steadying. He takes a deep breath before nodding slowly, placing his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine. I got up too fast and got really dizzy. Why didn't you wake me up? I'm gonna be late for work."

"Caprifoi, we have the appointment for baby bear today. It's your second trimester checkup. You told Lachlan you'd be going in late." Harry reminds his forgetful mate and rubs his thumb over Louis' cheek. It's been a little over a month since they got back from Romania and so much has changed with Louis due to the pregnancy. The omega's baby bump has gotten more noticeable and it drives Harry crazy.

When he wears certain pieces of clothing it becomes more prominent and all Harry wants to do is caress the small belly holding his child. On top of showing more Louis has been experiencing cravings and it tends to be the weirdest things. He wanted pickles and jelly just yesterday. He almost cried when Harry had told them they ran out of jelly but the alpha quickly raced to the store to make his boyfriend happy.

He's also starting to get extremely forgetful. He can't remember where he placed the keys or he'll go upstairs to get something and then forget what it was halfway there. Thankfully, the morning sickness had passed a week ago which Harry was grateful for because it had hurt Louis when he experienced it. He also had to start wearing maternity clothes because his regular clothes were getting a little snug.

He's four months along now and they're due for the second trimester checkup. Harry is hoping they can find out the gender today but it all depends on baby bear's position. With every passing day Harry gets more excited to see his baby and aches to hold them in his arms. Louis gets emotional when he thinks about giving birth because he feels so close to their little one inside his womb.

"Oh." Louis says after a moment and scrunches his nose up. "I forgot that was today. What time do we have the appointment?" Harry stands up, his knees cracking as he gently lays his mate back down. Louis struggles a first but stops when Harry places a warm hand on his little bump.

"We have it at ten and it's only seven so please go back to sleep."  He tells Louis while pulling the blanket up to his chin. He kisses his forehead and watches as Louis closes his eyes. The small man curls up into a ball and grabs the pillow next to him, putting it between his legs. The alpha watches as he slowly falls asleep before he backs away. He'll let Louis sleep while he gets their stuff ready for the appointment.

Harry shuffled into the dark room two hours later  and flipped the switch to reveal a sleeping Louis still curled up in bed. He goes to the windows and pulls the shades open to let in the beautiful sunlight before turning around. He approaches the bed and sits on the edge, placing a hand on top of Louis' head. "Louis, it's time to get up we have to go to the appointment." He whispers quietly and gently pulls the blanket back from his face.

The pregnant omega groaned and stretched his arms out as his body arched. He makes a small noise when a knot in his back pops before settling back into the bed. "Good morning, beautiful." Harry greets him while leaning down to press a kiss to his head. Louis blinks his eyes open and squints at the light, closing them again when they burn.

"What time is it?" He asks drowsily as Harry helps him sit up in bed. The alpha places a hand on his lower back and lifts his free hand to pick at the eye crusts that built up at Louis' tear ducts. The omega's eyelids lift to reveal cerulean blue eyes.

"It's 9:10 so we have to get ready to go to the appointment." Harry tells him softly. Louis nuzzles into Harry's touch and pecks the palm of his hand. He lets out another yawn that made his eyes water before he smacks his lips together afterwards.

"Mm, I'm sleepy." He says and blinks slowly as Harry cups the back of his head. His long fingers run through the short hairs at the nape of Louis' neck.

"I know baby but you have to get up so we can get you ready."

"I want food please, can I eat first?"

"Of course, I made you a fruit bowl and added the honey and jelly just the way you like it." He tells him softly with a gentle smile. Louis makes a happy sound at the reply and licks over his lips, slowly crawling onto Harry's lap.

"Hm, sounds so yummy. Want it now please." He requests quietly while rubbing his nose against Harry's clavicle. On top of all the other changes Louis has been going through, he's gotten very calm and docile. He gets into a mood where he's almost babyish in a way. Harry is in love with it.

"Alright sweet omega, I got you." He whispers and presses his lips to Louis' soft cheek before he slides his mate off his lap. Louis starts to whine and holds his arms out for Harry to come back. "Shh, my love. I will be back with your food, okay?" He murmurs and brushes his fringe back. The omega pouts but nods slowly, settling back on the bed.

Harry leaves the room and Louis sits in the middle of the mattress fiddling with his sleeve, beginning to count. It's a thing he started a few days ago when Harry would go somewhere. He would either count in his head or out loud if he was going somewhere close by. And when they were at work, he would keep his stopwatch running on his phone. For some reason it kept him calm and sane the past few days.

He had counted to thirty by the time Harry got back into the room with a bowl in his hand. Louis sat up straight and wriggled with happiness when Harry climbed back onto the bed. He carefully pulled his small boyfriend back onto his lap with one hand. He made sure Louis was comfortable before he handed him the bowl. The omega took the fork from him and poked it into a strawberry covered in jelly, bringing it up to his mouth.

"Mm.." Louis hums with content and chews on the cold fruit, picking up a mango cube. He rubs it against the side where there was excess honey before eating it.

"Is it good?" Harry asks as he slides his large hands over Louis' thighs.

"So yummy." Louis replies while tilting his head, kissing on the mark he branded into Harry's neck so many months ago. The alpha shudders and lets out a soft breath, spreading his fingers across the expanse of Louis' right thigh. Louis' lips were wet and sticky with the juice of the fruit and honey. It set fire to a thought Harry hadn't had until now. He wanted to lick that honey right off his body.

He opened his mouth and placed his parted lips on Louis' bare shoulder, the large shirt--it actually belonged to the alpha--he was wearing slipped off to the side and exposed his skin. Louis hummed and closed his eyes at the feeling of Harry's lips against his warm skin. The taller male proceeded to leave a trail of kisses down his neck but was soon interrupted by a ringing sound.

Harry groans and pulls away from his delicious boyfriend to fish his phone out of his pocket. "Who is it?" Louis asks as he continues to eat his breakfast, chewing on a piece of pineapple. Harry looks down at the screen and turns off the alarm he set.

"It wasn't anybody calling me I just set an alarm so we wouldn't be late to the appointment. We need to start getting ready now so we can leave in time to beat traffic." He explains while kissing his mate's cheek, helping him off his lap. Louis pouts and looks down at his bowl of fruit. Harry chuckles and lifts head head with a gentle hand, pecking the tip of his nose.

"You can bring it with you, my love."

"Yay." He says softly with a wide smile, sliding off the bed. He places his fruit to the side after popping one last grape into his mouth. Louis chews his food and quietly shuffles into the closet, Harry following him.

"Do you just want to wear some sweats today? Your skin has been quite sensitive to certain fabrics recently but you seemed to like those cotton sweats Alec sent you." He states while rummaging through Louis' folded pants, pulling the sweats out after a moment.

He turns around and is taken back by how close Louis was to him. The omega lifted his small hands to fiddle with the necklace Harry had hanging around his neck. His nimble fingertips brushed over the engraving he got before he placed a gentle kiss to the middle of Harry's chest.

"Yes, I would like to wear those. It was very kind of Alec to send me them, I was so surprised and so happy." He says while lifting the large shirt up and off his body leaving him in just his briefs.

"I remember my love, you almost cried because attached to it was that picture of the two of you that you worship so much." He teases while bending down to help his mate into the sweats. Two weeks ago they had gotten a package and inside was a letter from Alec. He wrote to them about how much he misses the couple and that he got them a few gifts.

For Harry, Alec got him two journals made from real leather, a gold bracelet engraved with Harry's family crest as well as a new book only available in Romania that Harry was dying to read. For Louis, he spoiled the boy rotten and gotten him many things. Along with the sweats he bought Louis a matching gold bracelet but his had small hydrangea flowers engraved on it, a poetry book, a set of unisex baby clothes, a silk robe, and a new ring that held a rose quartz stone.

When he had called the alpha to ask what the stone was used for Alec replied with,  _"Lowering stress and tension in the heart. It clears out anger, jealousy, and resentment of others. The way it facilitates love entering your life is through it's ability to bring your consciousness to a higher level. It helps you to forgive, understand and see fights or situations from a different perspective. It allows you to see that you deserve forgiveness and understanding from yourself."_

_"The rose quartz property of restoring trust is one of its most powerful and important uses. The heart cannot move on from hurt into renewed trust until it fully understands and accepts past situations. It stimulates the heart chakra, and brings it into balance with the third eye and crown chakras. Working in harmony, these chakras to connect to the curative spirit of mother earth. This spirit teaches that the wounds of the past create beautiful landscapes."_

The omega had almost cried at how thoughtful the gift was but it wasn't until Alec whispered a small _, "I miss you so much cel mic, you've planted a seed in my heart and it grows with love everyday,"_ that Louis started really crying. The two of them had grown very close those three days in Romania, more than Harry had thought. And they've only grown closer in the last month because they've talked to each other every single day.

Harry finds it heartwarming to see the two most important men in his life create this strong bond with one another. Louis looks up to Alec like a father and a friend just like Harry does. The older man has touched a part of his heart and he wishes that they stay connected until the end of time.

"I can't help but worship it, we look so cute." Louis gushes while putting his arms through the shirt Harry pulled over his head. The alpha chuckles and adjusts the bottom of Louis' shirt, shaking his head.

"Be careful with what you say or else I'll get jealous. Remember that you're my omega and you're carrying my seed in you." Harry tells him softly while tilting Louis' head side to side to make sure there was nothing on his face. Louis tends to be a messy eater and Harry didn't want his mate to walk out with a piece of a grape stuck on his cheek.

Louis scrunches his nose. "Why must you say it like that?"

"Like what?"

"You said 'my seed' and it sounds so.. derogatory. Say something sweet like 'my miracle' or 'my sweet baby' to make it sound nice."

Harry blinks and touches his cheek. "Is it not true that my seed aided in the making of our sweet baby bear?"

"Well yes but that's not the point."

"But in the end I am still right and I have stated nothing but the truth." Louis glowers at him.

"I am going to punch you."

Harry grins as his green eyes light up. He takes Louis' hand and presses it to his neck, the omega's eyes softening. "Punch me?" Harry asks softly and Louis' lips curl into a smile.

"Yes, I will punch you. Right here," Louis says while gently spreading his fingers across Harry's neck, "It will hurt a lot."

"Will it?" Harry asks as he cups the blushing cheeks in his hands, his lips parting.

"It will."

"Please show me." Harry murmurs just before he presses his lips to Louis', his eyes closing. They kiss for a few seconds as Harry's hands drop down to his waist, pulling the petite body closer to his. Louis pushes up on his toes to get closer to the tall alpha as he slides his tongue along Harry's bottom lip. But instead of allowing him access, Harry pulls away which makes the omega whine.

"Shh, I know baby but we have to go or we'll be late." Harry reminds him as he detangles their limbs, turning around to get Louis' shoes. He bends down and picks up a pair of his favorite adidas along with a pair of socks. He shifts back around and kneels in front of his mate, lifting Louis' foot to slide his sock on following with his shoe. He does the same with the other side before standing up.

"Comfortable?" He asks while grabbing his hoodie from his clothes, pulling it on Louis. He adjust the fluffy hair that got ruffled by the hoodie as Louis nods his head.

"Mm, so warm. Smells like you." Louis murmurs while pressing his nose to Harry's hoodie, closing his eyes as he inhales his earthy scent.

"Sweet omega, you're so divine." Harry tells him before he drops a kiss to his forehead. He turns around and grabs a random sweater, pulling it over his own head. After adjusting the sweats he was wearing, retying the knot, he grabs his vans and slides them on.

"Okay, let's get going."

***

Louis was sitting on the examination bed with his fingers crossed. His small legs were kicking back and forth from where they hang off the side. Harry was resting in the chair next to him, his warm hand on Louis' thigh. They've been waiting ten minutes now for the doctor and the omega was filled with nerves. "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Harry asks after a moment, his head tilting to look at his mate.

"I think.. It could be a girl because girls run in my family line." Louis explains while placing his small hand on Harry's larger one. "I have like 5 sisters." Harry blinks and presses a palm to Louis' bump.

"If there isn't a girl in there then it would be a miracle." Harry jokes which makes Louis giggle happily. The doctor walking in takes the attention of both men and they turn to see Dua smiling at them.

"Hello lovelies, are we ready to take a look at the little one?" She asks with excitement as she sits down in the chair, logging onto the computer. Louis grins and entangles his fingers with Harry's, almost wiggling with happiness.

"Let's see, hmm... so you're 18 weeks and you've successfully entered your second trimester." She reads off the screen before turning around, rolling to Louis. "Lift your shirt, honey." She orders and Louis pulls his shirt up, revealing his small bump.

"Hm, you're pretty big for 18 weeks."

"I am?"

"Yes sir. It's not bad but because you're petite and small it's unusual to be this big at 18 weeks. Your little baby must be a big one, nice and healthy. They will most likely be an alpha but that is only an assumption. You can find out what their status will be in two more weeks." She explains as she pushes the shirt up more, rolling back to get the gel.

Louis turns to look at Harry and grins as he tightens his hold on his hand. "Baby bear might be an alpha, that's exciting." He lays back and rests his head on the slanted top.

Harry kisses his knuckles. "I would be happy with an omega and even a beta."

"I doubt we would have a beta, there's only two in my entire family."

"There were none in mine when I was growing up in Romania but I have not met the family that I have elsewhere."

"See, we might be bouncing between an omega or an alpha with baby bear." Louis says just before he hisses at the cold gel being applied to his belly. "I'll never get use to that feeling." He murmurs to himself as Harry rubs up and down his arm.

"It's okay baby, it's only cold for a few seconds." Harry replies as he presses his lips to the back of Louis' hand, keeping them there. Louis and Harry watch in silence as Dua looks for where the baby is positioned. After a moment, baby bear's fast heartbeat starts to fill the room and Louis squeals in excitement.

"Oh my baby!" He exclaims happily while Harry chuckles. His eyes were trained on the screen where it showed the black and white photo. Dua smiles and points to an area of the screen.

"As you can see, your baby's head is right here and they seem to be in a good position. If you haven't already felt their movements or kicks then you should in the next few days." She explains and Harry nods his head while pressing Louis' hand against his cheek.

"Can we find out the gender today?" Louis asks while biting down on his lip. Dua hums for a second before she shakes her head sadly.

"I'm sorry guys, from this position the baby is hiding their genitals and we can't see if it's a boy or girl yet."

Louis' enthusiasm deflates at the news but Harry quickly places a hand on his knee, kissing his protruding cheekbone. "It's okay, we'll come back in two weeks and try again." Harry whispers to him encouragingly and Louis smiles small. He'll just have to be patient, he can do that.

***

The hospital was completely filled with people. There was a major accident on the highway close to Rose Valley and they were all sent here. Louis has been running around nonstop and he's struggling to catch his breath. There always seems to be someone else who needs help as soon as he finishes with one person.

"Louis, there's someone with a deep laceration on her forehead in 4a." Jackie calls out to the omega as she races past him with a patient in a wheelchair. Louis adjusts the stethoscope around his neck before he speed walks down the hall, pushing open the door to the room. There was an older women sitting on the bed with blood dripping down her face.

"Good evening, I'm Louis Tomlinson." He greets her while pulling on one glove, using his other hand to tilt her head back. He uses the gloved hand to grab a cloth that was being soaked in saline solution. He squeezes out the extra juice before gently wiping at her wound to try and get a clear view of the cut.

"What's your name?" He asks her softly as he wipes at dried blood. She folds her hands and chews on her bottom lip.

"Ellen." She replies after a moment as Louis puts the cloth down, finally seeing the cut. He grabs a clean dry gauze and presses it to the wound in order to stop the bleeding.

"Hold this there, please." He tells her, her hand moving to replace his. Louis turns around and grabs her chart, checking off a box that would require her to get stitches. "Okay Ellen, keep that gauze pressed to the wound to stop the bleeding. I'm going to send in someone to do your stitches. You'll be fine so don't worry."

He smiles at her before leaving the room, running a hand through his hair. He sees Kendall coming out of the room next to him and grabs her before she walks away. "Hey, go to the patient in room 4a. She needs stitches done for a laceration on her forehead." The omega presses her lips together before nodding, removing her arm from Louis' gentle grasp.

"Okay."

She walks away and slips into the room leaving Louis alone in the hallway. He sighs and rubs his eyes with both hands. Kendall has definitely backed off since the day of the forced kiss and Louis doesn't know why but he's grateful for it. If he had to deal with Kendall flirting with his mate while being 4 months pregnant, he would have hired a hitman.

"Hey Louis, what happened? Why is it so busy?" Niall asks as he approaches his friend. Niall was six months pregnant and glowing. His bump was very prominent and he had to place a hand on his back most of the time for support. Liam and Zayn could barely keep their hands off their mate and were always trying to touch his belly. It's become such a distraction that Maria had to make sure their shifts don't align with Niall's.

"There was a huge accident on the highway so about 30 people were transported here." Louis explains as he brushes his hair from his eyes. "Are you getting ready to go home?" Louis asks as he looks at his watch. It's almost 6pm and Louis made sure he gave Niall the early shift so his friend could leave early at night due to his pregnancy.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Liam to find someone to cover for him while he's gone so he can drive me home." Niall explains while rubbing his stomach in slow circles. Louis smiles and places his hand on the round belly, his eyes filled with adornment.

"You're so big, it's unbelievable that you still have 3 months to go." Louis says softly and almost squeals when he feels the baby kick under his hand. Niall's baby has been extremely active the past few weeks and is constantly moving or kicking.

"I know right, I keep asking my doctor if I'm having twins because I'm so big but everytime we do an ultrasound we only see one baby."

"When are you transferring over to Rose Valley? My doctor Dua Lipa is really good and she's such a sweetheart. She works in the Rydal building."

"I should be transferring my healthcare over within a month I just can't find the time to do it right now." He says with a sigh while leaning into Louis' hand that had moved to his lower back. His friend gently massaged his aching muscles and Niall wonders how he got so lucky to find such a nice friend.

The two omegas were interrupted by Liam coming up behind Niall, his large arms wrapping around Niall's body. "Ready to go, baby? Nick said he'll cover me for an hour so we can stop by somewhere to get you something to eat." He explains while placing a kiss to Niall's rosy cheeks.

His brown eyes flicker to Louis and his lips curl into a smile. "Hey Lou, how was the appointment? Find out the gender yet?" Louis pouts and shakes his head as he crosses his arms.

"No, I was so sad. Baby bear's position hid his genitals and we couldn't get a clear view. But he's super healthy and progressing well. We caught him sucking his thumb!" Louis coos as he places his hand to his stomach.

Niall's eyes widen as Liam chuckles. "That's so cute! Ethan never did that–" Niall pauses as he realizes what he just said and Liam shakes his head in disbelief. Louis' face broke out into a huge grin as he grabbed at Niall excitedly.

"It's a boy!? And you're naming him Ethan?!" He almost screeches as he hugs his friend closer to him. Niall giggles and nods his head quickly.

"Yes it's a boy! We wanted to keep it a secret until I gave birth but it just slipped." He says with a sheepish grin while giving Liam an apologetic look. His alpha smiled and pecked his lips gently, "it's alright baby. I knew you were too excited to keep it from Louis."

"So Ethan? What does that name mean?"

"It means strong, firm. I fell in love with the name as soon as I saw it in the book Zayn bought and I had to use it. Ethan Sawyer Malik-Payne."

"That is so beautiful Niall! I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Lou." Niall grins as Liam helps him put his jacket on that he grabbed from the locker room. "What are you gonna name your baby? Have you decided yet?"

"Mm, no. Harry and I haven't really discussed baby names but we probably should soon."

"It's pretty hard at first but if it's the perfect name, you'll know."

Louis smiles and hugs his friend once more, feeling so excited for him. "I know you want to go home so I'll let you go. Drive safely, okay? I love you." Louis says sweetly while placing a kiss to both Liam and Niall's cheek. Since the fire in Romania he's been very adamant about letting his friends know how much he loves and care for them. You never know what can happen in the future.

"We will. Don't work too hard, tommo." Liam tells him as he walks away, leading Niall down the hall. He waves at them until they finally disappear from his sight. Louis sighs and places his hands in the pocket of his lab coat, tilting his head back and forth. Time to get back to work.

***

The couple was currently laying in bed as Louis munched on some more fruit that they had bought on the way home. Harry was typing on his laptop, desperately trying to finish a report for Maria. Louis was on his phone looking up baby names but failed to find any interesting ones.

"Hey Haz, have you thought about baby names?"

The alpha doesn't look up from his screen as his fingers fly across the keyboard. "Yes, I have. Why do you ask?" Louis pushes himself up and shuffles closer to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Niall asked me if we had names picked out and it made me realize that we never talked about it. What kind of names do you have in mind?"

Harry rests his own head on top of Louis as he highlights a sentence, pressing the backspace button. "I was thinking about Mythology because I know you love it and I kinda liked the idea of naming baby bear after a Greek god or Goddess." He explains as he opens up a new draft for an email, typing in Maria's email address.

Louis lifts his head and looks at Harry with slightly parted lips. "Baby, that's a great idea! I never even thought about doing that. All their names are so beautiful and they have such great meanings and stories behind them." He gushes while pulling Harry's laptop away, replacing it with his own body.

Harry rests his hands on Louis' hips and smiles at his mate, his green eyes twinkling. "I knew you'd like the idea. Which one are you thinking about if little bear is a boy?" He asks before accepting the kiss Louis offered him.

"Mm, I like the idea of having an 'A' name because it'll go well with your last name. Maybe... Apollo. No, I want to save that for when we have twins so if it's a boy and a girl we can name them Artemis and Apollo."

Harry chuckles and rubs up and down his sides. "Twins? What makes you think we'll have twins?"

"There's two sets of twins within my siblings so yeah I'm pretty sure soon enough we'll eventually have twins."

"And what if it's a boy and a boy?"

"Well, one can still be named Apollo and we'll just improvise on the other one."

"Okay, so if not Apollo, then what?"

Louis bites down on his lip as he slides his fingers across Harry's shoulders. "Let me see... there's Apollo, Ares, Asclepius, Adonis, Atlas, Aether–"

"Wait go back!"

"Adonis?"

"No, the one after him."

"Atlas? You like Atlas?" Louis asks while brushing his fingers through Harry's soft hair. The alpha hums as he mulls over the name.

"Atlas. Atlas... Atlas Styles, hm. I really like it, how about you?"

"I think it's beautiful, his story is one of my favorites." Louis says with a grin while wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "Atlas Styles. It's perfect for a boy. Now let's find one for a girl."

Harry purses his lips as he tries to recall back on the Greek goddesses. "So Artemis will be saved for when we have twins. I don't really like the idea of naming our daughter Aphrodite, it just doesn't mix well for me." Harry muses which makes Louis hum.

"Okay so no Aphrodite, got it. Uhm, there's Asteria... she's the Goddess of the stars." Louis suggests and Harry makes a small noise, nodding his head.

"Asteria. That's very pretty, I like it. Any others?"

"Athena. I'm pretty sure you know her, she's the Goddess of war, wisdom and domestic crafts. I've always loved that name."

"Athena and Asteria. They're both so beautiful."

"Maybe we can just keep them both? Just wait and see, you know? Like after we find out the gender and if it turns out to be a girl then we can wait until I give birth to pick a name. Maybe seeing baby bear's face will help us choose?" Harry licks over his lips at Louis' suggestion before he nods in agreement.

"Okay, I think that's a good idea. Atlas and Athena slash Asteria Styles. We found our baby names."

"Our beautiful baby names."


	36. 36

"Louis, there's this elderly man in 430 and Harry needs some help with him." Jackie informs the chief nurse from where she sits at the nurses station. Louis sighs and tucks some hair behind his ear before he nods.

"Okay.. I'll be there soon."

Today hasn't been the best day so far. He's feeling fatigue and he hasn't been able to sneak in his daily nap that he's been needing recently. On top of that his feet are starting to become very sensitive to walking around for hours so he's starting to lock himself in his office. He'd rather drown in files and budget plans than die from excessive feet pain.

Lachlan hasn't been working him as hard as he used to due to his pregnancy but also because Melinda has been a huge distraction. Last he heard the couple mated while Louis and Harry were away at Romania. He thought that was so cute because when Melinda showed up to work the day they came back she was blushing but still proudly showed off her mark.

He remembers how good it felt to have his mark from Harry. He got smug real quick whenever someone's eyes widened at the sight of it. Harry wasn't any better, if anything he was worse. He use to find any way to show off the duplicate mark Louis left on him. He would crane his neck at odd angles or he would tie his hair up into a bun when it was longer. Louis thought it was so fucking cute.

"Uhm, Louis."

The omega turns his head when he hears his name being called and sees Kendall standing behind him with a weird look on her face. He raises his eyebrows and turns around to face her, his hands going into his pockets. "I'm sorry am I in your way?" He asks as he steps aside, realizing he was standing in the middle of the hallway spaced out.

"No, no you weren't. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh... okay. Uh, we can talk in here." He tells her while pointing to an empty room. She nods slowly before walking towards the room, Louis following her. He closes the door behind them slightly concerned what she could possibly want to talk about with him. He sits on the bed across from her and leans back on his hands, looking at her expectantly when she doesn't talk.

"Well, I just want to start off by saying I'm sorry."

He raises his brows. "Sorry for?"

"I'm sorry for when I use to flirt with Harry when we first met. And I'm sorry for.. for the kiss I forced on him. I'm sure he told you about it and I'm shocked you didn't try to hit me for it."

"I would never hit a women or anyone for that matter."

She pauses before nodding her head once, folding her hands together. "It was very childish of me to do something like that and I'm sorry. When I met Harry I was just so amazed by how different he was. He was honest, blunt, passionate, caring, and funny. He never once made me feel like shit for being a new resident like the other surgeons do. He made me feel like I could do anything as long as I put my mind to it. I thought he was interested in me.. I thought that when he smiled at me and when he would offer to help me with something new that he might like me. Or I had convinced myself that he did."

Louis sighs as he runs a hand through his messy hair. "Kendall, I'm not gonna say what you did was okay because it wasn't. You kissed a mated alpha without his consent and that's not right, especially when his omega is pregnant. But I guess I can say I understand why you did it."

"You can?"

"Yeah. Harry is... he's someone that you'd never thought you'd meet. When he smiles it's like you can't see anything else besides the glowing light he emits. He is so good to people, no matter who they are. He's bold–and stubborn but that's why I love him." Louis sighed as he tilts his head. "I'm sure you know that he is amazing and so pure inside. He never gets angry, well unless he's defending me." He giggles and Kendall can't help but smile.

"But no he's never angry. He sees the good in life and he always attempts to understand people and read their actions. He wants to interpret and comprehend why humans act the way we do or why we feel certain things because he feels all emotions ten times stronger than we do. I think that's why people are so attracted to him."

He licks over his lips. "Harry was meant to be on this earth to bring happiness to people around the world. He's my savior so I know it's the same for other people too. No one can interact with Harry and not fall in love with a part of who he is. So yeah, I understand why you felt the way you did or still do for Harry. He's special but he's my special guy and people will have to learn to accept that. Harry is not going anywhere, he's staying with me and our baby bear and I'm sorry if that upsets people but I don't care. We make each other happy."

Kendall is silent as she watches Louis rubs his small baby bump with a gentle hand. "I understand why Harry loves you so much." She whispers after a moment. Louis looks at her with low eyes, watching as she gets up. "The two of you balance each other out and that's why your bond is so strong." Kendall shakes her head and moves towards the door, placing her hand on the knob.

"Hey, Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Harry's eyes get black when he's angry?"

Louis stares at her back that's towards him and sits up straight. "He's from the Styles clan in Romania. It's a genetic trait passed through their bloodline. Like I said, Harry feels emotions ten times more than we do so his eyes change when one emotion overwhelms all the others. It happens most when he's angry."

She turns halfway, looking at him from over her shoulder. "I pity the fool who has to witness something as terrifying as that." With that in mind, Kendall opens the door and exits the room, leaving Louis to his thoughts. Harry's black eyes were one of Louis' favorite things about him but he guesses some people don't see the beauty in it. With a sigh he stands up to leave but Niall's head pops past the door frame.

"Hey did I just see Kendall leave the room? Were you guys talking?"

Louis approaches his friend and brushes some of Niall's brown strands of hair from his forehead. "Yeah, it wasn't anything serious. Don't worry about it. Were you looking for me or did you just happen to be around?" He asks while following Niall to the nurses station.

"Hey Jackie I can take over, you can go on your break." Niall tells her as he takes her seat, the beta smiling at him.

"Thanks Niall."

Louis watches his nurse walk away before looking back at Niall who was already staring at him. "To answer your question, yes I was looking for you. I wanted to tell you something." The omega sits on the chair next to Niall and raises his brows.

"What is it?"

"Well you know how we're having the wedding in a month?"

"Yeah, since you got engaged you've always said you wanted a winter wedding."

"Yes exactly. Anyway, I know it's kinda last minute and it's only because I forgot to ask you this before and I've been so busy but I was wondering... would you like to be my best man?" Niall's blue eyes were swirling with excitement when he sees Louis' jaw drop.

"Really?! You want me to be your best man? Are you sure?"

"Of course Lou. You're my best friend, who else would I want other than you? You're so important to me."

Louis beams and lunges at Niall, pulling his friend into a tight hug. Their bumps press against each other, Niall's much larger than Louis' but the omega liked to think their babies were also hugging. "Of course! I would love to be your best man!"

 

***

 

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he chewed on the food he was eating. "So, she cornered you and apologized?" He asks before opening his mouth to accept the chicken Louis held out to him. The smaller man nodded and ate his own forkful of chicken salad.

"Yeah, I was really surprised. I was expecting her to like try and threaten me or some shit but she just started apologizing."

Harry sips on his gatorade before he screws the cap back on. He places his arm on the back of Louis' chair, his fingers playing with his soft hair. "What did she say exactly?"

"Just that she was sorry for what she did and that she was acting like a child." Louis half tells the truth, wanting to keep parts of the conversation a secret. Harry hums and steals a grape from Louis' fruit salad, growling when the omega slapped him.

"Hey! That hurt." He grumbles while Louis kisses the area he hit, pulling his fruit away from Harry.

"Yeah well it's my food. Go get your own." He says with an attitude while eating a kiwi slice. The alpha rolled his eyes and squeezed Louis' small neck in his larger hand, making his mate mewl.

"Sharing is caring, you jerk." He murmurs before he kisses just below Louis' earlobe, his grip around Louis' neck loosening. His boyfriend huffed and gave Harry one grape before continuing to eat.

"You're so mean to me."

"I am nothing but nice to you, caprifoi."

Louis mumbles a smart reply to himself as he shifts in his seat, pulling out his vibrating cell phone. Before getting into work today Harry bought Louis the iphone x because his other phone dropped into the toilet. Louis was grateful for the gift because he didn't feel like going to get one by himself. He looks at the screen and sees that it's Alec wanting to facetime.

He suppresses the squeal threatening to come out and quickly slides his thumb across the screen. He pulls his popsocket out and rests his phone on the table so that the screen shows both Louis and Harry. The alpha looked away from his phone when Louis hits his arm and glances at the phone just as it connects.

"Cel mic!" Alec exclaims happily once he sees Louis on his screen. His blonde hair was swaying in the wind which means he was most likely outside. His stunning grey eyes were shining as usual and they made Louis happy when he looked into them.

"Bună, Alec! Cum ai fost? Mi-ai lipsit atat de mult."

_*Hello, Alec! How have you been? I have missed you so much._

"Bună treabă, cel mic! Românul dvs. a devenit mult mai bun." He praises which makes Louis' bow his head with red cheeks as Harry smiles proudly.

_*Good job, little one! Your Romanian has become much better._

"Thank you." Louis says as he goes back to English, his hand falling onto Harry's that's on his thigh. Alec flickers his gaze to the smiling alpha he adores.

"Hello fiu, how are you?"

"I'm good Alec, very happy. How have you been?" He recites Louis' previous question as he leans into his mate so Alec can see him better. The older male grinned which made his whole face light up.

"I'm okay. It's been very hectic here with the aftermath of the trial but I'm managing to make things go smoothly. Mihai resigned from his position as General and they've asked me to find a replacement and I was wondering.." He trails off as he looks at Harry with hopeful eyes. Louis turns to look at his mate and sees that Harry's jaw was clenched.

"Alec, you know I am happy here with my mate. I am happy here with my job, I'm saving lives one day at a time."

"Yes fiu, I know but it is a great opportunity and I think you are a great choice. I can pull some strings and get you in easily."

"But-"

"Harry please, I am so lonely here. I miss you and I miss our beloved cel mic. Each day grows harder and harder to be happy and to live life when my family is in a separate country." Alec tells the heartbroken alpha. Louis holds back his whimper at the pain in Alec's voice.

"I know my clan resides here and I have family linked to me by blood here as well but you and Louis hold the two keys to my heart. I just wish for you to think about it, okay? Just keep it in mind for the future."

Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair as he grips onto Louis' wrist with a firm grasp. "Okay.. I'll think about it but I can't make any promises." He says slowly which makes Alec smile widely.

"Thank you Harry, thank you." He replies and Louis grins at the happiness etched across his face. Alec looks behind him and they watch as he talks to someone off camera.

"Bine, soldat, voi fi acolo curând." He says before turning back to look into the camera. "I have to go now. Harry please think about it, alright? Cel mic, keep me updated on baby bear and I hope to see you soon. I love you both."

 _*Okay, soldier, I'll be there soon_.

"I love you Alec, please stay safe and call me when you have the time." Louis tells him before blowing the alpha a kiss. Harry chuckles and kisses Louis' temple as he does a small wave.

"Bye, Mareșal. I love you."

Alec smiles one last time before he hangs up, Louis' screen going black. The omega takes his phone and puts it back in his pocket, his eyes glancing at Harry. His mate was silent as he chewed on his bottom lip, lost in his thoughts. Louis places a gentle hand on Harry's cheek which makes the man jump in shock.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks quietly while leaning in to press their noses together. Harry closes his eyes as he breathes in slowly, enjoying the closeness of Louis.

"I'm just thinking about what he said and I was wondering if it would be a good choice or not. I love Alec and I love Romania but my time in the army was not a good one. But I can't just sit here and be okay with Alec feeling lonely there. His family is lovely but they struggle to understand the concept of supporting one another and being there for them. They all tend to keep to their own little families which leaves Alec to be on his own."

Louis' heart clenches as he imagines how sad it must feel to go home to an empty house. Alec deserves to be surrounded by people that love him. "Harry..." He asks softly his hands moving to cup the alpha's cheeks. "What if we convinced him to come here?"

Harry frowns as his green eyes fill with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we can try to convince him to come here. He can live with us and we can help him find a place of his own. He can easily get a job within the British army and he can be with people who love him and will be there for him. He'll be happier here than in Romania."

His boyfriend presses his lips into a thin line as he thinks. His head tilts to the side a little and Louis watches him anxiously. "Okay... okay, I'll talk to him about it. Maybe he'll say yes but he does have his family there and even though we mean a lot to him, they are his blood. We'll see if he's willing to make the change."

"Yay!" Louis squeals and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, kissing all over his smiling face. "We'll be one big happy family and we can even help him find a mate."

"Oh god no, we're not playing Cupid again and that's final."

"Ugh, you're no fun."

 

***

 

Louis was walking away from the vending machine when he heard a loud commotion. He was checking out the ER because Harry was asked to come down to look at a patient to determine if they're eligible for surgery. He turned around and saw a young boy being brought into the hospital surrounded by three paramedics. Louis rushed over to him and quickly walked to the speed they were moving.

"What happened?"

"Unable to breath and fatally ill for unknown reason."

"Okay, take him to trauma 4." He orders as he looks around the ER. He can't see Harry around and quickly grabs the closest person to him that was filling out papers. "Hey, you a certified Doctor or a resident?" He asks quickly. The young omega stumbles over his words at his question, blinking rapidly.

"I'm a r-resident, my name is Peter."

"Okay that's fine, follow me. We have a young boy unable to breath on his own and is fatally sick for a reason unknown." He explains as he drags the dumbfounded omega along with him to trauma 4.

Why has he never seen this fiery man before?

 

***

 

"Louis, I think that he might be overdosing on something."

The omega sighs at Peter's response, his hand messing up his hair in frustration. "Okay, let's get a tox screen and then have his stomach pumped." He orders which makes the Doctor nod. Peter walks away and Louis is left alone with the unconscious boy in the room. He brushes his finger across his cheek, his stomach in knots. How can someone allow this to happen to an innocent boy?

"Caprifoi?"

Louis turns to see his mate standing by the doorway, clipboard in his hand. The omega rubbed his eyes as he sniffled softly. Harry immediately approached him and cupped his flushed cheek with his hand. "Sweet omega, what's wrong?"

The smaller man briefly looks away to glance at the sleeping boy before he sighs. "He might have overdosed on something and it's just upsetting to me. Peter is getting the tox screen done."

Harry frowns and slides his hand to the back of Louis' neck. "Peter? Who is Peter?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "That's all you got from what I just said?" Harry smiles sheepishly and kisses Louis' cheek gently.

"I'm sorry about the boy. You know Rose Valley will take care of him to our best abilities."

"Yeah... yeah I know but I'm still worried." He shakes his head before licking over his lips. "Come on, let's go. I want to go get something from the vending machine and wait until Peter gets back so we can look at the results."

"Seriously, who's Peter?"

Louis laughs until his eyes crinkle at the corners. "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you Caprifoi but really, who is he? Do I have to track him down and look into his background? Am I going to find a criminal background?"

"You need serious help."

"Alec says that too, I don't see why. I think I'm perfect."

 

***

 

Peter walks into the room to see the couple sitting in the corner sharing a bag of peanuts. He's taken back by how good they look together and tilts his head, examining them. The taller of the two had short brown hair that was messily styled but still looked good. His green eyes sparkled when Louis accepted the peanut he held out and his pink lips curled into a smile to show pearly white teeth. Were those dimples he just saw poking from his cheeks? His looks perfectly balanced Louis' and they looked like two Roman statues in human form.

"Hey, I got the results back."

Their heads turn at the same time and Peter isn't surprised by their synchronicity. They're like two sides of a mirror. "Okay, that's great Peter, thanks. What did it say?" He asks as he moves to stand up. Harry gets up before him and takes his hand, helping his mate up.

Peter looks down at the clipboard in his hands and flips a page over, reading across the page. "Uhm... it was heroin." He says softly before shaking his head in disbelief. Louis places a hand on his chest as he feels the room get a hell of a lot warmer. Harry slips his palm to Louis' stomach and uses his free arm to keep his boyfriend upright.

"Oh god, how can someone let this happen to a little kid?" He whispers to himself as he turns to look back at the sleeping boy whose stomach was just pumped. He should be waking up anytime now.

"I don't know, my love. We can't understand things in life." Harry tells him quietly as he brushes his fringe back from his sweaty forehead. "We should go tell his parents." Harry suggests and Louis nods, tearing his gaze away from the boy.

"Yeah, okay. Peter can you stay here just in case he wakes up, please? Harry and I will go talk to his parents and then we'll be back."

"Of course, Louis."

The omega smiles tiredly and nods his head again. Peter was a sweet guy, Louis feels like they can be friends. "Thanks." He says softly just before Harry leads him out the room with a hand on his lower back.

"Peter is an omega, you didn't tell me that." Harry muses as they go towards the waiting room, giving Louis a side glance. His boyfriend grins and looks up at him with an amused look.

"I wanted you to feel silly for worrying about Peter. Your little green monster was trying to come out and you should learn how to trust me."

"I do trust you, I don't trust other people."

"You can't isolate me from the world."

"I can try." Harry says jokingly as he opens a door for Louis, following him inside. Louis resists the urge to smile and instead rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry's hand before he could walk to the parents.

"Baby listen, you can't always be there to protect me and that's okay. Just know that if I have to, I can easily take care of myself. And if I ever felt like I was in serious danger then I would call you right away."

"I know, I know. I just worry too much and I'm sorry. I love you a lot and I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, I promise."

Harry smiles and kisses two fingers, holding it out for Louis. He grins in return and kisses his own two fingers, pressing it to Harry's. "Let's go get this done and over with."

They approach the mom who was pacing back and forth, the brother sitting down in the seat. He had headphones on and he was looking out the window across the room. "Mrs. Rondes?" Louis calls out and she stops where she is, her eyes falling onto Louis.

"Yes? Is Tyler okay? Can I go see him?"

Harry presses his lips together and folds his hands together in front of him. "Tyler is currently recovering from a heroin overdose. His stomach was pumped and he's still asleep but he should be waking up soon." He informs her as she covered her mouth, closing her eyes momentarily.

Louis steps forward with a blank face, trying to contain his emotions. "Ma'am we're going to contact children and family services." Her head snaps around as her eyes grow wide before they harden.

"Excuse me?"

"We're calling child and family services." He repeats as he holds her gaze. She scoffs and crosses her arms, glaring at him with heated brown eyes.

"Who gives you the fucking right?" She spits out while poking Louis in the shoulder roughly enough to make his body jerk from the force. Louis immediately places his hand on Harry's arm when he tries to step forward.

"With all due respect ma'am, your child is unconscious in the hospital because he overdosed from heroin that came from within the house so that gives me every right to call them. Sorry if that offends you but I care more about your child's safety than your feelings." He tells her before walking away, not caring for her reply.

Harry stays in place and looks at the woman as his eyes slowly swirled with anger. "Mrs. Rondes, please don't ever touch Mr. Tomlinson like that. It is extremely inappropriate and if it happens again, I will personally remove you from the premises." He tells her sweetly as one of his eyes is taken over by the black that makes her tremble inside.

"I'm s-sorry..." She says quietly but Harry didn't care as he blinked, his eye turning back to their natural green within a second. He walked away, leaving her with a racing heart and curious thoughts about how the omega could be around a monster.

Louis walks back into the room to see Peter sitting beside the bed talking to a conscious Tyler. "Hi buddy, how are you feeling?" He greets while approaching the bed, his hand moving to touch his chubby cheek.

"Sleepy." He replies as his eyelashes flutter. Peter smiles up at Louis when they make eye contact.

"His vitals are good and I think he'll be okay. We should probably keep him overnight to monitor him and make sure his body didn't become addicted to it and we can go from there." He suggests to Louis and the older omega nods, brushing Tyler's hair from his face as he falls back to sleep.

"Okay, sounds good. Admit him and I'll assign a nurse to keep checking on him." He replies as he goes to leave the room, Harry waiting outside for him.

"You can do that?" Peter asks in confusion as he stands, watching Louis walk away. The brunette turns to look back at the resident and grins, his blue eyes filled with merriment.

"Of course I can, I'm the chief nurse." He says with a wink before walking out the room, his hand automatically sliding into Harry's. The alpha kisses his temple before he glances back at a shocked Peter, giving him a nod. They walk away and Peter slowly runs a hand through his hair.

"Chief nurse, huh?"

 

***

 

"Okay, now say 'Pot avea un pahar de apă?' for me." Harry orders while popping a tomato into his mouth, chewing it.

"Uh.. Pot avea un pahar de apă?" Louis repeats slowly which makes Harry smile.

"Almost, apă is pronounced apă not apa."

"Apă?"

"Yes! Good job, baby." He praises while kissing the tip of Louis' nose.

"What does it mean?"

"It means 'Can I have a glass of water?' and you basically nailed it." Louis grins and takes a carrot off his plate, biting it in half.

"Okay, another one." He requests around the orange vegetable he was chewing, wiggling his feet that were resting in Harry's lap.

"Alright hm... say Te vei căsători cu mine?" Harry's eyes brightened as he shifted on the bed, leaning in closer to Louis. The omega repeats it in his head before he parts his lips, his eyes connecting with Harry's.

"Te vei căsători cu mine?"

The alpha chuckles and nods his head, placing his hand on Louis' cheek. "Perfect." He whispers as he presses a light kiss to Louis' lips. "Do you want to know what it means?"

"Of course." Louis replies quietly, his eyes flickering back and forth between Harry's. He was so entranced by the look in those green gems that he didn't see Harry pulling a small black box from his pocket.

"It means... Will you marry me?" He translates while pulling his hand away from Louis' cheek, using it to open the black box. The lid lifts to reveal a stunning ring that twinkled when the light of the room hit against it. Louis' eyes fall to the ring in shock as the room starts to spin, his heart beat racing.

"What? Are y-you serious?" Louis stutters out as Harry keep on smiling, his dimples popping out.

"Te vei căsători cu mine, Louis?" He repeats as he holds the ring closer to his mate. The omega whimpers and covers his mouth as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Te vei căsători cu mine, Louis. I'm being serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side." He manages to say just before Louis throws himself at the alpha, crying happily into his shoulder.

"Of course I'll marry you, Harry! Da, desigur ( _yes, of course_ )!" He exclaims in a mixture of English and Romanian, pulling his head back to meet Harry's lips in a frantic kiss. His fingers entwine in Harry's hair and he straddles the alpha's lap, their tongues sliding together. Harry's large hand slips down to fumble with the button of Louis' pants, unbuttoning it quickly. He lifts Louis up a bit with one arm as he pulls his mate's pants and boxers down just below his ass cheeks.

Louis' own hand moves to untie the knot of Harry's sweats, lifting himself up more to pull Harry's hard length out. He settles back into his lap, the tip of Harry's cock slowly pressing to the tight rim of Louis' hole. The alpha groans when it finally pops through, pulling his lips from Louis' to press them to his shoulder. "Fuck, you're always so tight." He whispers as Louis sinks down even further.

His boyfriend was gasping as he was slowly filled by Harry's warm cock, his head tilting back. "Daddy." He breathes softly while placing both hands onto Harry's shoulders, slowly rotating his hips in small circles. "So big, mm." He moans and dips his head to press a kiss to Harry's pink lips. He starts to lift himself up and down, his right hand tangled in Harry's hair.

Harry grunts when Louis starts to bounce, tilting his head up to mouth at the exposed skin of his neck. "Just like that, caprifoi. You're perfect." He mumbles while sliding his large hands down to Louis' hips, helping him move his hips. The sound of their skin slapping together fill the room and Louis whines, one hand moving up to play with his sensitive nipples. He couldn't get the right angle that would make his body tingle.

"I got you baby, don't worry." Harry assures him while carefully dropping Louis down onto the bed. He kicks his sweats off and helps Louis fully remove his pants before he slowly enters his mate's warm body. He places one hand on the thick thigh that wrapped around him and one down by his head. His hips start to piston forward, fucking into Louis' roughly.

"Oh, daddy right there." Louis gasps when Harry's tip slams into his prostate. He keens and arches his body, throwing his arms up to wrap around Harry. The alpha's body cloaks his as he thrusts at a steady pace, hissing when Louis' clenches around him. Louis moans unashamed as he hangs onto Harry, their sweaty bodies.

He could feel his walls bruising from Harry's rough treatment. The lack of lube made him feel an aching burn down between his legs that held scratches Harry left on his skin. But regardless of all that his eyes rolled back as he screamed, his body bending. He couldn't think straight. All he cared about was Harry and the fact that he could now refer to him as his fiancé.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Didn't see that coming, did you? So sorry for the bad smut. Please leave kudos and comment!


	37. 37

Louis couldn't stop looking at the rock sitting on his fingers. It was a heavy but comfortable weight that still made his head spin. He remembers the time he found out how much Niall's ring cost and how it almost made him faint. Well, when he found out how much Harry's ring for him cost, he actually passed out and was unconscious for two hours. The alpha had freaked out and carefully watched over him, thankful for being a Doctor for once in his life.

The ring was $650,000 and Louis wanted to throw himself off a cliff. Of course Harry would spend that much on him for just their engagement ring. The man was crazy and Louis was seriously doubting his mental state. He sighed and fiddle with the gorgeous ring for a few seconds, spinning it in slow circles.

"Uhm, Louis?"

The omega looks up to see Peter standing in the doorway, his hands folded together. Louis smiles and stands up from his chair, approaching the young resident. "Hey, what's up? Did you need something?" He opens the door all the way and motions for him to come in.

"Uh no, I didn't really need anything I just wanted to make sure I got the right office." He explains while slowly stepping inside, sitting on the edge of the couch. He looks around the spacious office and notices the multiple pictures hung up of him with his friends and with Harry. Louis closes the door and stands in front of Peter with his arms crossed.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah." Peter chuckles and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't lying about being chief nurse. Gotta make sure I can trust you so I don't have to take you down." He teases which makes the omega laugh.

"Well then as you can see, I am definitely the chief nurse so you can trust me now."

"Hm, I don't know. You could be trying to steal the company's secrets to exploit them for money."

"Aw fuck, how did you find out?" Louis says with a pout, Peter smiling at his humor.

"I've been told that I'm people reader."

Louis snorts and tilts his head to the side. "I didn't know people were books."

"Oh yeah," Peter starts off while feigning a serious expression, "They totally are. Words written all over them but only a few people can see them. We're called the super readers."

"You couldn't come up with a better name?"

"No, not really I was on a time limit." He says while rubbing the back of his neck, letting out a little chuckle. Louis grins and reaches a hand out, pushing Peter's shoulder gently.

"You're pretty cool." He tells him which makes the younger omega smile widely. "How long have you been a resident here?" He asks while placing a hand on his bump when he feels a cramp.

"I just started three weeks ago. It's pretty.. new? It's hard to explain." He says with a laugh while shaking his head. "People are a mixture of nice and rude or downright weird. I'm pretty sure there's this woman who comes just to flirt with me and I get so weirded out. But I love coming here everyday and being able to experience such amazing things. Working in the hospital is like living a different life."

Louis watches Peter talk with soft eyes, understanding what he means. "Yeah no, I agree with you. It's as if you're another person when you're here. It almost feels like you're a hero of some sorts. And I guess we are? We save and heal people everyday and I guess that makes us heroic."

"That's what I think!" Peter exclaims while straightening up, his blue eyes wide with excitement. "I like to tell myself that I'm a hero in disguise and it makes the day more fun. It's kinda silly but I like doing it and the kids I come across love it when I act like a superhero."

Louis giggles and shakes his head. "You act like a superhero? Do you wear a cape too?" He asks jokingly, not expecting Peter to duck his head in a blush. "Holy shit man, do you actually wear a cape!?"

The younger of the two huffs as he crosses his arms, not making eye contact with a cackling Louis. "It's not funny! I like to make the kids smile and it's like.. really fun because it flaps when I run." He admits as he starts to laugh himself, realizing how silly it sounds.

"Oh my gosh, Peter. You're gonna make me cry, stop talking." Louis beg in between wheezes, lifting his hand to wipe away at a real tear in the corner of his eyes. The blinding ring on his left hand catches Peter's attention and he gasps, jumping up. His warm hand grabs Louis' and he stares down at the ring in shock.

"You're engaged? That is so amazing, wow it's so beautiful!" He blurts out while gently touching the diamond. Louis blushes and nods as a smile breaks out across his face.

"Yes, Harry proposed to me last night. It took me by surprise but I was so happy."

"That is so cute, I'm so happy for you. Wow you're so lucky, Harry seems like a great guy."

Louis tilts his head at the compliment and raises his brow. "Do you think Harry is good looking?" He questions, wanting to see if Peter was interested in his alpha or not. He can easily pick up on people's intentions to get close to Harry through him.

Peter furrows his eyebrows as he thinks and plays with the bottom of his lip. "Well.. yeah. Harry is definitely good looking in a Roman Statue sort of way and you two look absolutely amazing together. Like wow, I can't say this enough but your faces just like.. mesh well together? It balances each other out. But anyway, yeah, he's good looking but brunettes aren't my type. I'm into blondes." He says truthfully with a grin.

Louis smiles back at him when he senses his sincerity, placing his hand on Peter's knee. "That is so sweet of you, dude. Thank you so much. Not many people like the fact that me and Harry are together for whatever reason so it's nice to know we have one more person on our side."

Peter places his own hand on Louis' and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course, Louis. I'm obsessed with love and I love the idea of two soulmates finding each other and I can easily see that you two are meant for each other. It's destiny."

Louis' blue eyes soften as he moves forward, pulling the omega into a hug. Peter is surprised but hugs him back, rubbing up and down his back gently. "Thank you, Peter. That means the world to me." He whispers as he closes his eyes.

"Is everything okay here?"

Both men pull away from the hug to see Harry standing at the doorway, hand on the door knob. His green eyes were blank as his gaze meets Louis'. The omega smiles and approaches his fiancé, placing a hand on his cheek. "Good afternoon, baby. It's good to see you. Peter and I were talking about you and he told me some very sweet things about us, so I got happy. I think Peter and I will be good friends, right?" He asks as he glances at him, the man nodding with a grin.

"Of course I'd like to be friends."

Harry hums and squints his eyes a little. Peter doesn't seem to want Louis by what he can see. He's also an omega so he probably shouldn't have to worry that much, not after the whole Elena thing. Finally, he wraps an arm around Louis, pulling his small body closer to him. "Right, well that's great that you made a new friend." He eventually says after he finishes analyzing Peter. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something so.." He trails off and looks at the third person in the room.

"Oh! Yeah, I'll leave you two alone so you can talk. Uhm, I'll see you around Louis?" He asks as he moves towards the door, Louis nodding in response, "Cool, it was nice meeting you again Harry. Have a nice day." He smiles at them once more before leaving Louis' office, closing the door behind him.

Harry turns his attention back to his mate, his green eyes swirling with amusement. "Friends, huh?" Louis giggles and shoves Harry's shoulder, walking away to go back to his desk. The alpha grins and follows his mate, sitting on the edge of the desk. Louis grabs his glasses that were laying on the black surface, sliding them on.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Louis asks while placing his hand on the mouse, clicking on his email. He had twenty unread emails and he held back an annoyed groan. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and examined his pretty mate. He loved when Louis wore his glasses, he looked so fucking cute and all Harry wanted to do was come on his face. He shook his head to get rid of the naughty thoughts and exhaled slowly.

"Well, Niall's wedding is in two weeks and I wanted to know if you wanted to invite Alec here to go. He can be our plus one." He suggests while picking up the black pen residing in Louis' pen holder, twirling it between his fingers. Louis blinks and tilts his head away from the screen where he was typing a reply to Lachlan's message.

"I didn't even think about that. It would be a good idea to invite him because he'll be able to meet the guys in person."

"And we can use this as an opportunity to convince him to move here. It would be better to ask him in person rather than over the phone."

"Good idea babe." He replies with a smile as Harry twists his chair around so he was facing him. The taller of the two places his hands on the armrests of the chair, bending down to meet Louis' gaze.

"I told you I'm filled with great ideas."

Louis grins. "Don't be getting too cocky there." He places a hand on Harry's jaw and rubs his thumb over the expanse of the chiseled bone structure.

"Getting cocky is what I'm good at and you seem to like it a lot." He says with a wink, making Louis' roll his eyes at the double meaning.

"I swear you're too much for me sometimes."

"Mm but you still love me." Is all Harry says before he dips down to press a quick kiss to Louis' lips. The omega rises up a little to grasp Harry's arms when he moves to pull away, holding him there. He reconnects their lips and Harry lets out a pleased moan. Large hands grab at the sides of his face gently as their lips slide together smoothly.

"Gross, get a room." Zayn's voice comes from behind them. Harry groans and pulls away, pressing his forehead to Louis'.

"We have a room, you're here uninvited." Louis snaps at him while pushing his glasses back up again once Harry moves away. His mate allows him to turn his chair back around as he goes back to his emails. Harry retakes his seat on the edge of the desk, looking at Zayn expectantly.

"What are you doing here?"

Zayn sits down on the couch in the room, resting his head against his palm. "I have nothing to do right now so I went looking for one of you and alas, I found the both of you here." He explains before leaning his head back against the couch, yawning quietly.

"Where is Niall?" Harry asks while he starts to fiddle with the pen again.

"At that refresher course Louis assigned to them. When is that over by the way? The teacher drives Niall crazy."

Louis chuckles and deletes an email promoting some random product. "Next week is the last week so Niall won't have to worry about him anymore soon enough."

"Thank god." Zayn groans and closes his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Niall was ready to commit murder and I honestly would have helped him if it meant getting Niall to stop snapping on us. Angry Niall is cute but angry  _pregnant_  Niall is terrifying." He says with a shudder which makes the couple laugh.

"Mr. Hans isn't that bad." Louis attempts to defend the older male but fails because everyone knows Hans is a joke. "Never mind, I don't know what Lachy was thinking about when he hired him as the backup teacher."

"Who would've thought Rosie was gonna go into labor a whole month early."

Rosie Donalds was the original teacher for the refresher course. She was an omega and she was very intelligent, well liked by everyone. She was also 8 months pregnant when Lachlan hired her to teach the course but ended up going into labor early which resulted in Hans taking over for her. Hans was old and very opinionated. He could be sexist without realizing it and was extremely judgmental. Niall hated him and he hated Niall. It just worked out that way.

"The baby was cute. It was a girl and they named her Violet." Louis comments as he slaps Harry's hand away from his stash of candy. He's been craving sour gummy worms for a few days now and that's how the stash came to be. They make him happy.

"I don't think I could ever name my kid after a color. It's almost like a punishment for them." Harry murmurs while snagging a mint from Louis' little bowl, popping it in his mouth before Louis could hit him. Zayn hums from the couch half asleep with his head dropping to one side.

"Harry if you keep eating my food I will beat you the fuck up." Louis threatens while snatching the little baggy of carrots from him. The alpha smiles innocently and holds his hands up in surrender, sucking on the mint in his mouth

"Sorry caprifoi, I can't help myself. E dependenta mea."

"It's my addiction?"

Harry's eyes brightened and he leans in to smack a kiss onto his unsuspecting lips. "Good job, baby! You're learning so fast." Louis blushes and pushes the alpha's face away, biting down on his lower lip.

"It's a beautiful language so it comes easy for me."

"You're a beautiful language."

"First of all that made no sense and are you calling me easy?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to that second reference."

"Get out of my office before I dropkick you."

"Shut up and let me sleep, you assholes." Zayn groans which makes the two men burst into a laughing fit which only resulted in the couch pillow being tossed at them.

 

***

 

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table on facetime with Alec. "Do you think you can make it?" He asks as he dips his pickle in peanut butter, biting it off. He chews slowly as Alec hums, scanning over his agenda.

"Well cel mic, you're in luck. I don't have any major plans to go to that weekend so I think I can make it."

"Awesome!" He cheers before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Do you think you can come up on that Thursday so we can have three days to hang out and show you around before you leave on Monday?"

Alec runs a hand through his hair as his grey eyes squint a bit. "Mm, yeah I think I can manage that. I'll let you know for sure by tomorrow." He replies while shifting in his chair, grabbing a pen from his drawer.

"So..." Louis starts while fiddling with the spoon in his hand. He watches as Alec starts to write on something in front of him and he chews on his lower lip.

"So?"

"I was wondering if you'd bring a date to the wedding."

Alec pauses and stares down at the letter he was writing. He lowers his pen and lifts his head to look at Louis' smiling face. "A date?" He asks slowly before leaning back in his chair. "Why would I need a date?"

Louis shrugs weakly and licks some peanut butter off the spoon, humming softly. "Just a thought, you know? It would be nice for you to have someone to talk to there... I know you feel lonely sometimes." He says quietly towards the end, putting his spoon down.

The alpha sighs and tilts his head back, eyes closing. He knows Louis has been worried about him ever since he's told them how he's felt since they left. He didn't mean to cause them any trouble, he just couldn't help himself. He doesn't want Louis to worry about him. "Cel mic, I know you're worried and I really appreciate that. But I don't want you to have to worry about me having a date or finding a mate because when it's my time, then it's my time."

Louis pouts and Alec almost has an aneurysm at how adorable he looked. "Okay, if that's what you want then I'll back off." He tells him while picking up his pickle again, biting into it. "I will still worry about you, though. I can't stop that."

"I know that and that's why I love you so much." Alec tells him with a smile as he begins to write again, glancing up occasionally to observe Louis as he eats.

"Where's Harry?" He asks after a moment and Louis presses his lips together, looking out the window.

"He's at the store getting a PS4."

"Why do you look so unhappy about that?" He asks with a chuckle as he folds the letter, slipping it into a blank envelope. He writes the address while Louis grunts in annoyance.

"He's getting it because Zayn put him on fortnite so he wants to play on his own PS4 with the lads." He explains while finishing the rest of his pickle, getting up from his chair. Alec blinks when he sees the slightly visible outline of Louis' baby bump through the shirt he was wearing. He didn't know Louis was getting that big.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He's gonna spend all his time playing that dumb game, I already know it."

"But if he's having fun then it's fine, right?"

Louis sighs and washes his hands once the dish and spoon he was using was clean. He rips a paper towel off the rack, drying his hands. "I mean yeah, I'm glad he's gonna be having fun but when Harry likes something he becomes obsessed with it." He explains while tossing the paper towel away, retaking his seat in front of the camera. "You remember that time he wouldn't stop referencing things from Friends because he was fucking obsessed with the show."

Alec laughs loudly, his eyes closing from the force of it. Louis grins and watches as his friend's face brightens when he laughs. "Oh god, I remember that. He kept trying to do the rock, paper, scissors, fire bit any chance he got."

"I know! I swear I wanted to kill him all the time!"

"Kill who?"

Louis turns to see Harry walking into the kitchen, PS4 box in one hand. He smiles and tilts his head to accept the kiss Harry bends to give him. "How much was it?" He asked once Harry places the box down, pulling his jacket off.

"$400 because I got the pro." He replies while grabbing a knife from the drawer, walking back over to the box. He slices it open with one swift movement. "Answer my question." He looks up at Louis who was staring at his phone, making funny faces at Alec.

"We were talking about you, fiu." Alec calls out from the phone after he finishes laughing. Louis looks up at his mate and grins when he sees the fake offended look Harry gives him.

"Kill me? Why would you want to kill me?"

"Because you're a menace." Louis teases him. Harry growls playfully and lunges at his mate, making the omega squeal when he's attacked by kisses.

"I'm the menace?! That's you, you brat." He retorts while kissing all over Louis' face. He places his hands on Louis' cheeks and squeezes them so his lips were puckered like a fish. Alec smirks and shakes his head as he watches the couple bicker, his heart warming with happiness.

"It's gonna be good to see you two in person again." He comments which makes Harry look away from where he was pinching Louis' nose, his gaze meeting Alec's.

"You're coming to the wedding?" He asks excitedly while picking up Louis' phone. The omega huffs when Harry walks to the sink, leaning against the counter to talk to the alpha.

"Yes, cel mic convinced me to go."

"That's great! You'll love the lads, they're a riot."

"I can tell from the stories I hear from the both of you." Alec chuckles and folds his arms over his chest. "I told Louis that he shouldn't worry about me finding a date and that I'll be okay."

Louis avoids Harry's eye when the alpha gives him a look. "Oh so Louis said you should get a date, hmm? Interesting." He says while looking away from his mate that was trying to pretend he wasn't in the room.

"Yes but like I said, don't worry about me. I'll be okay." He assures with a grin. Alec pauses when he sees he has an incoming call and sighs, shaking his head. "I have to go, I'm sorry, This call is important."

"Okay well have a great night Alec, it was good talking to you. I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Of course fiu."

"Bye Alec! Love you so much, have a great night." Louis call out as he gets up.

"Bye cel mic, I love you to bits. I'll talk to you guys later."

Alec hangs up and Harry locks Louis'phone, looking up to see his mate trying to leave the kitchen. "Excuse me, where do you think you're going?" He asks while sliding the phone into his pocket, pushing off the counter.

"Oh, you know... just gonna go shower. It's been a long day and I'm tired." Louis says quickly with a smile, turning around to walk off. Before he could though, Harry catches him by his wrist and twists him around. Louis trips forward into Harry's chest and looks up into Harry's green eyes.

"I'm sorry!" He whines just before Harry flicks his forehead repeatedly.

"I told you to not play cupid! It's none of our business who or when Alec will date." He scolds while pulling on Louis' ear making the smaller man yelp.

"I know but I couldn't help myself." He tries to protect himself, slapping at Harry's fingers when they attempt to pinch his cheeks. The alpha manages to poke him at the corner of his mouth, making his fiancé groan.

"I swear I have to keep you on a leash." Harry says in exasperation, pressing his forehead against Louis'. He pouts and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, rubbing his cheek against Harry's.

"I'm sorry it just slipped. I promise I won't meddle with his love life."

"If you do, you're gonna be in trouble and not the good kind."

"Mm, kinky. I love your threats." Louis purrs and Harry breaks out into laughter, nudging his nose against the smaller one in front of him.

"Shut up and go shower. I need to set up the PS4." He orders while slapping Louis' ass making the omega jump. He turns Louis around and gently nudges him forward.

"Okay, okay I'm going." He says while holding his hands up, walking away from Harry. "I made lasagna by the way, it's in the oven if you're hungry. Or you can just eat me, that's a choice too."

"Damn, I got the perfect mate."

 

***

 

"Babe can you get me a bottle of water?" Harry asks without looking away from the TV. Louis glances up from the book he was reading and stares at his mate. They got home three hours ago and Harry has been on fortnite the entire time. It's been three days since he's gotten the PS4 and he's definitely obsessed. He stays up almost all night playing and then as soon as he's home he hops back on.

Louis was ready to smash the console and throw the game away. "Sure honey, anything else you need?" He asks sweetly while sliding off the bed. Harry curses when he gets shot at, quickly building a wall in front of him.

"No, I'm good thanks." He says after a moment, jerking forward when he gets attacked from behind. "Fuck!" He shouts and runs a hand through his messy hair. Louis sighs and rolls his eyes, leaving the room to get him his water.

 

***

 

"Harry I asked you to take the trash out." Louis says as he appears by the doorway, hand on the wooden frame. Harry doesn't even acknowledge him at first, rapidly talking into the microphone.

"Z, look to the left. Yeah! Right there bro, come on we gotta go the storm is closing in." He jumps up when a person appears a few feet away and quickly shoots him down. "Fuck yeah!" He cheers before sitting back down, adjusting his headset.

"Harry!" Louis shouts and the alpha turns to look at him with confused green eyes.

"Oh hey baby, I didn't see you there. Did you need something?" He asks while he makes his character race forward. He opens the map and shifts the angle while Louis sighs heavily.

"Harry, I asked you to take the trash out an hour ago. I can't do it myself, you know it's too heavy for me right now."

"Yeah, Yeah I heard you Lou. I'll do it soon." He dismisses while waving a hand towards him. Louis' jaw tightens before he lets out a huff, leaving the room. He ignores the sounds of Harry's excited yelling and goes back to the kitchen to finish cooking.

 

***

 

Louis rolled over in bed, letting out a frustrated noise. Harry was still up and playing fortnite since he got home. It's now been one full week since Harry bought the PS4 home and he's at his wits end. "Dude! I didn't even know he was there what the fuck." Harry groans into his headset. "I know! It's bullshit."

The smaller of the two quickly sits up in bed and grabs Harry's pillow, beaming it towards the back of his head. It slaps against his head with a thump and Harry whips around. "What the hell, babe? What was that for?" He exclaims while pulling off his headset.

"You're being loud and annoying!" Louis shouts while pushing the blanket off of him.

"I'm just playing a game Louis, I'm tryna have some fun!"

"Yeah but you've played nonstop every single day for a week."

"What's so wrong with that? I'm just relaxing." Harry defends himself, watching as Louis climbs off the bed. The omega walks around the side and stands in front of Harry, arms crossed. His fiancé stares back at him with his eyebrows raised.

"You're obsessed with the game, Harry. You play all night and wake up late and complain about being tired, only to do the same thing as soon as you get home."

"I do not."

"Yes! Yes, you do. I'm tired of it, you're disrupting my sleep and you're not spending time with me. We've barely spoke in a week."

"Louis-"

"No. No excuses, you're done. You're banned from the game." Louis says while shaking his head, taking the remote from Harry. His alpha's jaw drops in shock as he watches his mate walk away. Louis unplugs the console and wraps all the wires up.

"Baby, you can't do that!"

"Well I just did!" Louis whips around with a glare, PS4 in both hands. "I'm locking this up for a week and you aren't allowed to touch it at all. And if you attempt to then you can kiss sex goodbye." He hisses before leaving the room with everything in his arms, going to lock it up somewhere safe.

Harry groans and falls back on the bed, running a hand down his face. He was so close to thirty kills and now it's gone. Zayn's probably gonna be pissed that he abandoned him in a game too. "You're treating me like a child." Harry complains when Louis walks back in. 

"Stop acting like one and I won't have to." Louis shoots back while climbing back in bed. He lays back down and throws the blanket over him, aggravation rolling off of him in waves. Harry sighs after a moment before he slowly crawls towards him. 

"Caprifoi, I'm sorry." He murmurs while moving to wrap his arms around Louis. The omega doesn't push him away which he takes as a good sign. "I promise I won't try to take it back and I'll behave. I didn't know I was neglecting you." He places gentle kisses along the back of Louis' neck, nuzzling at the small hairs that reside there. 

Louis lets out a heavy breath before he turns around, shuffling closer to Harry. "I'm sorry I yelled." He mumbles. Harry smiles softly and shifts on the bed, carefully slipping under the covers. "I was just so annoyed and yeah..." He trails off as Harry presses soft kisses along his jawline. He pushes a leg between Louis' smaller ones, a hand going to his stomach. 

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I was just excited to play because it was something new for me." 

"That's fine I kinda knew it would happen anyway." 

Harry chuckles and pecks Louis' smiling lips. "Oh yeah? What, are you a psychic now or something?" He teases while rubbing his bump in slow circles. 

"Yeah something like--oh!" Louis gasps when he feels something tickle him. He places a hand on top of Harry's that was still on his stomach. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes, mouth parted in shock. 

"Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, yeah I felt that too." Harry whispers in astonishment while wiggling down to press his nose against Louis' belly. 

"Come on baby bear, do it again." He whispers as he feels Louis' hands slide into his hair. They're both quiet for a moment as Harry closes his eyes, keeping his nose against Louis' skin. After another minute Louis makes a small noise the same time Harry feels a slight movement under him.

"Good job, baby bear!" Harry cheers quietly while peppering kisses across the expanse of Louis' stomach, listening to his mate giggle happily. 

"Bear is getting so big, I'm going to cry." Louis whispers softly as Harry climbs back up, their lips meeting in a kiss. His small hands frame Harry's face as happy tears slide down his cheeks.

"I love you and our little baby." Harry breathes while thumbing away his tears. Louis continues to cry, the tears falling less when he starts to fall asleep. Harry continues to caress his cheek as he watches his mate knock out from exhaustion, only then letting his own tears slip. 

"Dear Lord, thank you for bringing Louis to me. God, I am so in love with the both of them. I can't imagine my life without him, I exist just to be with him. Please, never ever take him away from me. Please... please." 


	38. 38

**Your baby at 21 weeks!**

**Your baby now weighs about three-quarters of a pound and is approximately 10 1/2 inches long – about the length of a carrot. You may soon feel like they're practicing martial arts as their initial fluttering movements turn into full-fledged kicks and nudges. You may also discover a pattern to their activity as you get to know your baby better.**

**You're probably feeling pretty comfortable these days. You're not too big yet, and the usual discomforts associated with early pregnancy are, for the most part, gone. You're also more prone to varicose veins now. As your pregnancy progresses, there's increasing pressure on the veins in your legs. Higher progesterone levels, which may cause the walls of your veins to relax, can make the problem worse.**

**To help prevent or minimize varicose veins, exercise daily, prop up your feet and legs whenever possible, sleep on your left side, and wear maternity support hose. You may also notice so-called spider veins (a group of tiny blood vessels near the surface of your skin), particularly on your ankles, legs, or face. Though they may be a bit unsightly, spider veins don't cause discomfort and usually disappear after delivery.**

 

***

 

"Are you okay, Louis?" Peter asks from where he sits across from the omega. Louis, Peter, and Niall all went to the cafe for lunch today. They were fine talking about Niall's wedding that's happening in five days when Louis made a pained noise.

"Yeah. I'm fine sorry. I've been getting these cramps recently but it's completely normal." He assures them before he picks up his fork to continue eating. Niall gives him a worried look and places his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I promise I'm okay."

Niall gives him one last look before he nods. He turns his attention back to Peter to continue their conversation. Louis smiles small as he watches them talk, leaning his head on his hand. Peter and Louis have been going to lunch everyday for the last week and a half since they met. He's starting to become a close friend and Louis adores him. It's easy for them to talk and joke around. He's even been at the house to have a movie night, Harry included of course.

The alpha hates to admit it but he's very fond of Peter and likes his sense of humor. They're always joking around together and they already have so many inside jokes. Louis wanted Peter to meet Niall today so his two friends could hopefully get along. He wants Peter to be able to have a good experience at Rose Valley and that involves making friends. Thankfully though, it all worked out.

Peter and Niall have been getting on really well and haven't stopped talking. Niall even invited Peter to the wedding. It makes Louis happy to see them get along, he loves helping people. "Louis, how do you feel about that?" Niall asks which catches Louis by surprise.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention." He smiles sheepishly at the two men.

"Peter suggested we all go out tomorrow for lunch again but somewhere different. There's a diner near here that he said was really good." Niall explains and Peter nods his head.

"Yeah they have the best milkshakes, it's insane."

Louis grins and picks the tomatoes out of his salad, wishing Harry was here to eat it. "I would love to but I can't. Harry and I are going to see the doctor around lunch time. We might be able to find out the gender." He says excitedly, his blue eyes sparkling.

Niall's eyes widen at the news. "Really? That is amazing! I hope it's a girl to be honest, maybe she can be a good influence on Ethan." He gushes while placing his palm on his stomach.

"Either way my child will be kept far away from your baby, I don't need my baby bear thinking it's okay to jump off the roof like a maniac."

"That was one time and I didn't even make if off the roof, thank you very much."

Peter stares at the two men in shock, his lips parting. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?"

"Excuse you, we're perfect." Louis says with a hand on his chest.

"When did you become a liar?"

"The same day you became a joke."

"Touché."

 

***

 

"So..." Harry trails off as he taps his fingers against Louis' desk, looking at him with soft eyes. "When can I get the PS4 back? I've been behaving."

"Harry it's been two days, you'll survive another five."

The alpha groans and drops his head down as Louis smiles in amusement. "I'm gonna die." He moans dramatically. Louis rolls his eyes and balls up a piece of paper, throwing it at his head.

"Calm down you big baby, it's only five more day."

"Five days too many."

"And besides even when you do get it back, you're limited to three hours a night and that's it."

Harry looks at his mate in astonishment, hands going up to grip at his hair. "Three hours! You're really tryna kill me here, babe." He cries out before slumping in his chair, messing up his hair in frustration.

"Grow up, you'll be okay."

Harry grunts but doesn't give a verbal response, watching Louis as he works. His tongue was poked out in concentration and his fingers were flying across the keyboard. His glasses were perched on his nose and Harry observed the way his long eyelashes brushed against the lens when they flutter. "You're beautiful."

Louis blinks at the sudden compliment, raising his eyes to meet Harry's fond gaze. His cheeks burned in a blush as the familiar tingling sensation rushed down his spine. "That was out of nowhere..." He mumbles as he ducks his head back down. "Thank you."

The alpha grins and gets up from his seat, maneuvering around the desk. Louis' head tilts up to maintain eye contact when Harry appears in front of him. He lifts his hands to grasps the sides of Harry's face, the older male bending to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Louis' eyes slowly shut as a warm skilled tongue flicks along his lip. He parts his mouth to allow Harry access, their tongues sliding together.

Harry slides one of his hands into Louis' hair that has gotten so long. He entangles his fingers between the strands and holds his head in place as he explores Louis' mouth. The omega lets out a small whimper when Harry sucks on the tip of his tongue, his cock twitching in his pants.

He pulls back with a gasp when he needs to breath, his eyes low. "Daddy... go lock the door please. Want you so bad." Louis begs softly while turning his head to press kisses to the soft skin of his inner wrist. Harry's lips curl into a smirk at the suggestion and he presses one more kiss to Louis' lips.

"As you wish, my love."

He walks towards the door and shuts it softly, locking it afterwards. He grabs the chains for the blinds and pulls it so they slip shut, giving them some more privacy. He turns back around and is momentarily shocked to find Louis with his pants off, stroking his hard cock while perched on his desk. The smaller male tilts his head to the side, exposing the smooth skin of his neck.

"Want you."

"You're gonna get me, baby. Don't worry."

 

***

 

Harry's hips roll so roughly but was perfectly positioned between Louis' trembling thighs. The omega whimpers as his head tilts back against the desk, body arching with pleasure. He can barely think of anything besides the way Harry is moving his body so intimately. Louis eyes roll back when Harry's tip keeps constant pressure on his prostate, choking on a moan. His whole body seizes as a result of the alpha grinding his hips in slow circles.

Harry's warm hands grip Louis' thighs with a bruising force as his hips slow to a steady pace. Louis pants as a moan comes out, Harry's hand quickly cutting it off as he covers his mouth. "Shh, my love. You can't be loud or else we'll get caught." Harry tells him breathlessly as tears slip down Louis' cheeks. He can feel his orgasm quickly approaching and he just needs a little more. Louis' head rolls back and his tongue slips out to lick the palm of Harry's hand, the alpha grunting at the sensation

The tightening feeling Louis feels in the lowest part of his abdomen catches his attention. Harry slams a hand down on the empty space by Louis' head, his teeth gritted. "Daddy." Louis breathes while sliding a hand down Harry's sweaty chest. His other whips out to knock over the stapler off his desk when Harry's hips pick up their speed. "Fuck..." He whines while Harry connects his lips to the moist skin of Louis' shoulder.

Harry held Louis' right leg up with one hand, bringing his mouth back up to the sweet mouth waiting for him. Louis moans into his mouth, the kiss muffling the sound as Harry pulled out almost all the way only to slam back in. The omega's body jerked and he savored the feel of Harry's knot swelling with every thrust. One of Harry's arms wrapped around Louis' torso and pulled him up so their bodies met in a heated touch.

He continued thrusting like he was hunger deprived, pulling his mouth from Louis'. The small man gasped and blinked away the warm tears, his heavy eyes glancing at the door when he hears a knock. Harry quickly covers his mouth again, his hips pausing for a moment. "Louis? It's Matthew, I have to get something from you." Matthew Donovan calls from the other side. At the sound of his voice, Harry rolls his eyes before quickly starting to pound into his mate.

"Louis?" Matthew calls out again but gets no answer because Louis was drowning in pleasure with Harry's fingers pushed into his mouth. Matthew sighs and shakes his head, assuming Louis wasn't in before walking away. Louis sucks on the three fingers in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin as his orgasm crashes over him.

His whole body starts to shake as his nails dig into Harry's skin. The alpha grunts and slips his fingers from Louis' mouth, pushing his face into the warm neck. Somewhere in the fog that took over Louis' mind he feels Harry's knot finally lock in place when it pops. All he could do was arch his body and accept the warm fluid pouring into him.

 

***

 

"I can't believe we were almost late." Louis grumbles while crossing his arms over his chest. They were currently in the hospital room waiting for Dua to come in to see them. They were almost late because after Harry's knot finally deflated, he fucked his mate again until Louis almost blacked out from the intense pleasure and oversensitivity.

"It's fine baby, we're here now." Harry says dismissively while rubbing his hand up and down Louis' thigh. The omega huffed and rested his head back against the elevated exam bed, closing his eyes. His body was still a little sore from Harry's rough ministrations but it's nothing he couldn't handle.

"I still can't believe Matthew showed up, I thought for sure he would have heard us."

"I hope he did." Harry mumbles in annoyance, jumping in surprise when Louis hits him on the arm.

"Hey, why are you always hitting me?" He cries while Louis rolls his eyes, turning his head away from his childish mate.

"You're always so jealous all the time."

"I can't help it, you're mine not theirs."

"Yes Harry, everyone knows that."

Harry coos and shifts closer to his mate, "Come on baby, cheer up. We might be able to find out the gender soon." He tries to keep eye contact even when Louis looks away, He grasps his chin and turns Louis' head around just in time to see the beaming smile.

"There's that smile I love so much, so pretty." He murmurs while kissing Louis' lips gently.

"Hello lovelies!" Dua shouts in happiness which makes Harry's ears ring painfully. He pulls away from his mate and watches as Dua moves towards them, clapping her hands in excitement. "Let's see this baby!"

 

***

 

Louis was staring at the screen in deep concentration. Harry's hand was gripping his and they were both filled with nerves. Dua had already took the test to figure out what baby bear's status would be and it was sent to the lab so they're waiting for the results. Now, they were currently observing the screen to catch a glimpse of their baby.

"Okay Louis, here is your little one. Aww..." She squeaks and roughly claps her hands happily, "Your baby is sucking their thumb again, how sweet. Okay, now let's see what we got here." Louis gnaws on his lip as he watches Dua move the wand around to get a view of the genitals. "Alright good news is we have a clear view of the genitals. And if you would look right here you'll see that you have a boy!"

All the air rushes out the room as Louis chokes on nothing, his eyes growing wide with shock. He hears Harry inhale sharply but can't bring himself to move, his gaze locked on the screen. "Congratulations Louis, you're having a healthy baby boy!" She cheers as she clicks a button to take a picture. Fat tears roll down his face as the word 'boy' bounces around his head.

Large arms wrap around him and startles him as Harry's face hides in his neck. He exhales shakily and places his own smaller arms around Harry, holding him close. He's not surprised to feel the warm wet droplets of Harry's tears hitting his skin and only holds him tighter.

Dua had left the room to get the results of the test and to give them some privacy. "A boy." He whispers in amazement, his head still spinning–or maybe it was the room. "Baby, we're gonna have a boy!" Louis exclaims happily while Harry pulls back, his face red and blotchy from crying.

"A baby boy!" Harry shouts in joy, cupping Louis' cheeks as they kiss each other multiple times, their tears mixing. "Atlas Styles. Atlas fucking Styles, our baby bear is a boy." He sobs with happiness, nuzzling his nose against Louis'.

"An alpha as well." Dua says from behind them while waving the test results with a grin. Louis gasps as he holds his head, feeling as if he'll faint.

"Holy shit. Atlas Styles, an alpha."

"Fuck..."

 

***

 

Niall was waiting for Louis in the office, along with him was Peter. Both omegas were sitting on his couch discussing something Louis didn't really care about. He was just so happy and really excited to tell Niall the good news. He closed the door behind them which made both men look up at him.

"Hey Louis!" Niall greets him happily while patting the seat next to him. Louis smiles and approaches the couch, sitting down in between the two men. Peter had his legs crossed and his elbow was resting on the side of the couch. Niall was curled up in the corner of the opposite side, one hand on his large bump.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be working? You both have jobs to do, you know." He points out while giving them both a look. Peter laughs and tilts his head, his blue eyes shining.

"I'm hiding from my trainer because he's an asshole and makes me do all his scud work."

Louis and Niall look at each other before turning back to Peter, eyebrows raised. "Donavan?" They asks in synchronization which causes both men to burst into a fit of giggles. Peter's eyes widen as he nods his head rapidly, sitting forward.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Because he's famous for doing that to interns and new residents." Louis explains while fiddling with the ring on his left hand, a habit he's not planning to break for awhile.

"Oh fuck." He whines and drops his head into his hands, Niall laughing from beside Louis. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you are. Sorry bro." Louis says with a wince while patting Peter on the shoulder. The younger omega groans and shakes his head, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh wait Lou, did you find out the gender? You just came back from the appointment right?" Niall suddenly asks while shifting on the couch to get comfortable.

"Right, I totally forgot you had that appointment." Peter adds on while leaning his head against his hand. Louis grins and nods his head, biting down on his lip.

"Yes, we did find out and it's so amazing. I started crying and so did Harry. He was literally sobbing like a big baby it was so cute." Louis enthuses while placing a hand over his heart.

"Well tell us man! What is it?" Peter asks in excitement while pressing his hands together. Louis' grin widens and he looks back and forth between his two friends before he throw his hands up.

"It's a boy!"

All three men squeal at the news and attack him in a hug, Louis laughing loudly. "Louis that is so amazing!" Niall cries out while tightening his arms around his best friend, feeling so happy.

"I know! I'm so excited and guess what! He's also an alpha!"

"That is so fucking cute, oh my gosh." Peter tells him while placing his hand on Louis' belly. The brunette smiles proudly and looks down at his bump, watching as Niall's hand takes his place on there as well.

"I'm so happy for you, Louis. You're going to be a great mommy."

"Thank you so much. I'm so happy too, five months seems so far away. I can't wait to hold my little boy in my arms."

 

***

 

Louis was laying down in bed with his shirt pulled up to his chin. Harry was laying in between his legs with his mouth pressed to the right of his belly button. His bump has gotten a little bigger since the last time they went to their checkup. Harry was falling in love with how round it was getting because pregnant Louis was a blessing.

His fiancé had this beautiful glow to him and it made Harry lose his breath. Every time Louis smiled or when he saw his cerulean eyes twinkle, it set fire to so many emotions within him. He's so happy and he feels like nothing can bring him down from this high.

"Atlas Styles, I promise you I will be a good dada." Harry whispers into the smooth skin, his eyelashes brushing against Louis when he closes them. "I know it's going to be scary when you come into this world because it will be so new but it's going to be okay. Mama and dada will always be by your side to pick you up when you fall. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe, baby bear."

Louis smiles tearfully as he listens to Harry's soft murmurs, running his fingers through the soft strands of hair on top of his head. "I want you to know that no matter what happens, you can always come to us for help. I would never ever shut you down because you are my entire world–you and your mommy. I would crawl to the end of the earth and back if it meant protecting you. I swear on my life, I will love you unconditionally. My sweet baby bear, dada will be here for you. I love you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! It's a boy and he's an alpha! I hope you all like my choice because I'm happy with it.


	39. 39

Louis slapped Harry in the face with the sweater he was holding. When Harry didn't do anything more than scrunch his nose, he did it two more times but there was still no movement. Louis huffed and grabbed his pillow, holding it over his head before he brings it back down to whack Harry with as much power as he can possibly muster.

The alpha jumped up at the impact and somehow got tangled in the sheets. He tumbled off the bed and landed with a thump. A second later that thump was followed by a groan that had Louis in tears. The smaller male had fell on top of the bed in a fit of laughter, clutching his round stomach. "Oh my fucking god, Harry!" Louis wheezes as his vision blurs with tears, his face turning red.

Harry's head pops up from the side of the bed when he sits up. His green eyes were unamused and droopy from still being tired. His hair was a mess and he had a mark on his face from the bracelet he forgot to take off last night. "Louis."

"Harry."

"Why did you hit me?"

Louis smiles innocently. "I didn't do anything to you. Maybe you had one of those silly dreams where it feels like you're falling so you jerked awake."

"Oh really?" Harry hums as he gets up. "Then why is that pillow in your hands?" He points out while climbing back on the bed, crawling towards his mate. Louis looks at the pillow still tightly held in his hand, his knuckles turning white from the grip. He returns his gaze back to Harry, not surprised to find him an inch from his face.

"This little ole thing? I just, you know, I happened to grab it when you fell as like a safety net." He blurts out watching as Harry nods his head, his large hand reaching out for the pillow.

"Safety net? Right, sure." He agrees as he manages to pry the pillow out of Louis' hands. "You're such a fucking liar." He says with a laugh before he starts to repeatedly hit Louis with the fluffy object. The omega screeches with laughter and tries to hold his arms up to block the attack.

"No! Stop, I didn't do it." He whines before letting out an 'oof' sound when Harry slaps him in the face. "Harry please, I didn't do it!"

"Yeah right!" The alpha exclaims as he continues to whack Louis, his fiancé turning red again from the giggling he's doing. "You're always attacking me with pillows, you brat! If you say 'Harry is the best guy in the entire world and I suck compared to him' then I'll stop."

"Never!" Louis shouts while kicking at Harry's legs, the taller male wobbling before he regains his balance.

"Well then I guess I gotta take out my secret weapon." He threatens while using one hand to continue hitting Louis, the fingers of his other hand wiggling. "Shall I call the tickle monster?"

"Oh god no." Louis moans while slapping Harry's hand away, feeling like a child but loving it. "Fine! Fine truce! Harry is the best guy in the entire world and I suck compared to him... and I also suck his dick."

Harry breaks out into loud and unattractive cackling that somehow made Louis' stomach flip. "Jesus Lou, you're such a menace." Harry tells him as he throws the pillow to the side, helping his mate sit up in bed. Louis places a hand on his stomach as Harry brushes his hair away from his sweaty face.

"Why did you wake me up?" He asks once the both of them have calmed down, kissing Louis' cheek as a late greeting.

"Alec called and said he was boarding the airplane and that it should be landing by 10am."

Harry turns his head and looks at the clock on their bedside table, seeing that it was 9:37. "Fuck, okay. Let me hop in the shower real quick and then we'll leave to go. We might be like ten minutes late but that's okay." He says before climbing off the bed, walking off to the bathroom. Louis watches him go with a small smile before laying back on the bed.

 

***

 

Harry took off his hoodie, ruffling his messy hair afterwards. "Here, baby." He murmurs to his shivering mate, pulling the hoodie onto his smaller body. "I told you to wear a heavier coat." He scolds him while wrapping his arms around his body, pulling him close to exchange body heat.

Louis shudders at a cold breeze that slips when the doors they're near open to let in more people. He sniffles before sinking into Harry's body, humming at the warmth. "I didn't know it would be this cold inside the airport." He complains while looking around the area. He was trying to spot Alec's shocking blonde hair but he was too small to see over the people.

"You get easily cold nowadays babe, you gotta always stay covered when we go out." Harry murmurs and kisses just below his ear. "I'll make sure you do because you're so forgetful." Louis giggles at Harry's teasing tone and turns his head to kiss the arm that's wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thanks H, I love you."

"I love you more, baby."

Louis lets out a happy sound and leans back into Harry's chest, closing his eyes. Harry nuzzled his nose into the hair on top of his head, humming softly. They swayed back and forth as they waited, Harry's eyes scanning around the airport for the alpha. "Harry?"

Louis straightens up when he hears the familiar voice as excitement fills him. "Pick me up!" Harry turns his head to look down at his mate, their eyes meeting.

"What?"

"Pick me up on your shoulders so I can see him!" Louis orders while gripping onto Harry's arms. The alpha chuckles and bends down so Louis can easily climb onto his shoulders, his hands sliding into the soft brown hair. He carefully stands up and keeps his hands in a tight grip around Louis' thighs.

His blue eyes rapidly scan the massive airport, his fingers gripping at the strands of hair. "Louis!" His gaze lands on the figure standing a few feet away from them. Alec was waving rapidly when he finally sees Louis above the crowd. Louis squeals and quickly climbs down Harry's body, the alpha freaking out at the sudden movement. The smaller male doesn't dwell on the heart attack he just gave to his fiancé and races towards where he saw Alec.

He shoves his way through the crowd and lets out an excited yell when he sees Alec, running towards him. The alpha laughs and drops his bags to open his arms for his friend, the omega jumping on top of him. His small legs wrap around his waist and his arms lock around his neck. "Alec!" He screeches which makes the older male chuckle.

"It's so good to see you cel mic." He murmurs while spinning the two of them around, Louis giggling in happiness. "You've gotten so big, wow." He says in amazement while letting Louis drop back down onto the ground, making sure he was steady.

"I know right! I'm 21 weeks now." He says proudly while rubbing a hand over his bump. It's not too big but it's definitely more noticeable when he wears his shirts. Alec places his cold hand on his stomach and grins, his grey eyes shining.

"I really am so happy for you, Louis."

"Thank you Alec, that means so much to me." He whispers as he gives the man one more tight hug. They both pull away at the same time and Alec brushes a thumb over his cheekbone.

"Now, where's that problematic boyfriend of yours?"

"Right here." Harry's voice comes from behind them, both men turning to see him approaching them. "And first of all I'm not problematic, secondly, I'm not the boyfriend. I'm the fiancé." He says with a grin as he wraps an arm around Louis' waist. Alec's jaw literally drops as stares at the couple in momentary shock.

"You're fucking kidding?"

"Nope." Louis says while popping the 'p' almost bouncing in joy. "He proposed to me not too long ago, totally took me by surprise." He explains while pressing his hands together, his face glowing brightly. Harry grins and kisses Louis' cheek as Alec breaks out into a wide smile.

"That's amazing! I am so happy for you." He cheers while grabbing Louis again, hugging him tightly. Louis giggles and hugs him back before pulling back, allowing Alec to envelop Harry in a big hug. The two alphas embrace in a long hug, Alec patting Harry's back a few times.

"I'm so happy for you fiu, you deserve all the good things in your life." He whispers into his ear, Harry smiling softly at the sweet words. Alec pulls back and rubs his thumbs over Harry's jaw, his eyes filled with fondness.

"Thank you Alec." Harry says quietly before turning slightly to grab Louis, pulling his mate closer to him. "We also have some more news." He tells him while placing a warm hand on Louis' clothed stomach.

Alec furrows his eyebrows and watches as Louis starts to wiggle with excitement. "We're having a boy and he's an alpha!" He shouts which causes Alec to gasp loudly, his eyes growing twice their size.

"Holy shit! Congratulations cel mic, fiu! I am so proud and so fucking happy for you both." He exclaims as both men attack him in one final hug, all three of them laughing. "A boy!"

 

***

 

"Okay, so my place doesn't have a second bedroom and we didn't want you to sleep on the couch so Harry was thinking maybe we can rent something for you? We'd even pay for a hotel. That way you're more comfortable." Louis explains while unlocking their door, turning the lights on.

"We just have a bathroom and one bedroom upstairs. The kitchen is through here and the living room is that way." Louis points out the two individual rooms that's downstairs as he takes off his jacket with the help of Harry.

"Louis, you don't have to rent anything for me. I'll be okay on the couch, I promise. I'd rather be here with the two of you anyway." Alec assures him while hanging his coat up on the rack. Harry lifts Louis' arms up and takes the hoodie off his body leaving him in just a plain red t-shirt.

"Are you sure? We don't mind at all and we have the money for it." Harry tells him while watching as Louis walks away to the kitchen. He flickers his gaze away from his voluptuous bum back to Alec who was smirking at him knowingly.

Harry blushes and diverts his gaze, sliding his shoes off. "I'm sure, don't worry about it. I'd be happier here." Alec assured him while running a hand through his blonde hair, looking around at the decor. There were a few pictures hanging up around the area, many of them of the couple as well as with their friends. He smiled widely, loving the homely vibes their place gives off.

"You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you. Louis did all the decorating so we have him to thank for that. We're gonna be moving soon into a bigger place, an actual home." He tells him while leading him into the living room. Alec takes a seat in the recliner, Harry settling into their plush couch.

"That's good Harry, I'm glad you two will branching out." He replies with a smile as Louis walks back out with a large tray of food. Harry jumps up when he sees his mate and scurries to him, hands out for the tray.

"Caprifoi, I would have gotten this for you." He scolds while trying to grab the tray, blinking when Louis turns away.

"I know that but I got it covered, go get the drinks."

Harry huffs and pinches Louis' cheek since the boy can't do anything with his hands full. Louis scowls and pushes past a chuckling Harry, rolling his blue eyes in amusement. Alec watches them with a blazing stare, his lips curled into a grin.

"You two are like children." He comments as Louis places the tray down on the table. His head lifts to make eye contact with the alpha and he smiles at him.

"Harry is the child, I simply humor him."

"Stop lying, you brat." Harry grumbles while coming behind his mate to place the three cups on the table next to the tray.

"I'm not lying, you big baby. It's true."

"It's a lie like everything else you say."

"Oh! Oh really, that's how you feel?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how I feel."

"Bite me." Louis growls while staring up at his alpha with a heated gaze, Harry grinning back down at him. "Gladly, where and when?" He replies before snatching a kiss from him, ducking away before Louis could hit him. Alec shakes his head and crosses his arms. He's so glad to see the two men are still so happy with each other.

 

***

 

"I don't see why we have to get me a new suit when I have a perfectly good one." Harry complains to the two people in front of him. Louis raises his brows and crosses his arms.

"Really? That stupid grey one that is like ten years old?"

"You still have that?" Alec asks in shock. Harry huffs when Louis starts to laugh, rolling his eyes. "Fiu, you're getting a new suit and we don't care what you have to say."

"What happened to free speech?"

"Doesn't apply here."

The alpha resist the urge to throw his mate over his shoulder and spank the shit out him. Instead he smiles sweetly, following Louis to the shop he found online. He'll just have to do that another time.

Two hours later disaster struck.

"Harry! Just fucking put it on!"

"No! I don't need a new suit"

Louis could scream in frustration but he messes up his hair instead. "Fuck, you're so difficult." He almost shouts before turning around, stomping out of the dressing room. Harry rolls his eyes in annoyance and watches him go before he turns around, throwing the jacket at the wall. He sits down on the bench mounted to the wall of the dressing room, his head in his hands.

He takes a few deep breaths to try to calm his frazzled nerves, his eyes closing. "Harry." The alpha lifts his head to meet Alec's gaze. "What's going on, Harry? You're saying no to everything Louis picks out and I'm sorry to say this but you're really acting like a jerk. You have a mate who truly cares about you and he just wants this one thing because it makes him happy. He's pregnant, fiu. He's emotional and he doesn't need any animosity to be directed towards him especially not from his alpha."

Harry sighs as Alec takes a seat next to him. He straightens up and looks at the wall across from him, his lips rubbing together in slow motions. He doesn't say anything for a few seconds and Alec allows him that moment of silence.

"I know I'm acting like a complete asshole and I don't mean to be." He starts off while he turns his head to meet Alec's gaze. "I love Louis with all my heart and anyone who knows me, knows how much he means to me. It's just..." Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"That suit was my father's, I found it in the family house back in Romania when I was working with you. I've had it ever since because I don't know... it meant something to me. It's getting really old and raggedy though so I know why Louis wants me to get a new one plus the wedding requires a certain color for the groomsmen but it's just something special to me."

Alec is speechless as he looks at Harry with sad eyes. He goes to place a hand on his shoulder but Harry backs away with a forced laugh. "It's okay, I'm fine.. really I am. I was just letting my emotions get to me. I need to go find Louis to apologize to him."

"It's okay, I heard everything." Louis says as he pulls back the curtains, revealing himself with watery eyes. "I'm sorry for listening but I was about to come in and say sorry when I heard you talking." He explains while sniffling, stepping into the room.

Alec pats Harry's back and gives him an encouraging smile. "Good luck." He says before slipping out the dressing room, closing the curtain to try and give them any bit of privacy. Louis fiddles with his own fingers, chewing on his lip. Harry sighs and runs a hand through his hair, meeting Louis' eyes.

"Come here, my love." He murmurs and Louis immediately rushes over to him, standing in front of Harry's slouched form. Warm hands grab his curvy hips and Harry sits up, his head lifting to meet Louis' gaze. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you."

"No, you have no reason to apologize. I'm sorry, I didn't know about the suit. You don't have to get a new one."

"No, no baby. Listen," Harry sighs and lifts his hand to cup Louis' cheek, "I should have told you the reason why instead of acting like a big ass child and I'm sorry. Yes, it's important to me but if this will make you happy then I'm more than willing to behave and let you play dress up." Harry teases him at the end which makes Louis giggle. 

"I'm sorry for not realizing you were upset for a reason." 

"It's okay Caprifoi, communication is important and I didn't communicate."

They're both silent for a moment as they stare into each others eyes. Finally Louis crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out which makes the alpha start to laugh. They laugh together and Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, pulling the omega onto his lap. "You're so cute, my little baby." Harry coos before placing gentle kisses to his lips.

Before Louis could say anything, Alec rips the curtain open making the two men inside jump. "Stop trying to have sex and let's get this done and over with. The wedding is tomorrow, chop-chop."

 

***

 

"Louis!"

The small man rushes over to his best friend when he heard the scream. Niall was standing in front of the mirror, looking at himself. The brunette was dressed in a slick black suit with his soft hair styled up. His blue eyes were glowing despite the panic swirling within them. His bump was round and still visible under his jacket. He looked good and Louis was so proud of him. 

"What's wrong, Ni?"

"I can't get this stupid tie to tie correctly." He grumbles in annoyance which makes Louis laugh. He steps towards his friend and swiftly loops the silky black fabric, tying it perfectly in under a minute.

"How the..."

"Harry struggles to do this as well." Louis says with a chuckle before stepping back, smoothing his hands over Niall's soft clothing. "You look great, Niall. I'm so happy for you." 

"I'm so nervous Lou. What if I end up tripping? Or I mess up on my vows?"

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Not funny!" Niall whines which makes Louis giggle. He reaches his hand out and thumbs over Niall's cheek, his smile turning soft with encouragement. 

"You'll be okay, honey. You've been waiting for this day for awhile now and I know you'll do great. Regardless of what happens tonight, Liam and Zayn will still love you in the end." He assures his friend, letting out a grunt when Niall hugs him tightly.

"Thank you, Louis. Thank you for everything." 

The door behind them opens to reveal Harry standing in his new navy suit. His undershirt was a crisp white that looked great on him as always and his tie was a nice light grey that complimented the outfit well. Behind him was Peter who was wearing the same thing because everyone who was a groomsmen are matching.

"Louis we're getting ready to walk." Harry tells his mate while walking closer to him, placing his hands on Louis' hips. The smaller man tilted his head up to look at him and smiled widely, his eyes crinkling. 

"Okay baby, let's go." He murmurs before turning his head back around to meet Niall's gaze. "It's gonna be okay Ni, don't worry at all." He tells him once more before Harry leads him out the room, walking towards the double doors. Everybody lines up with their respective partners and Louis shuffles in his own spot. Atlas was constantly moving nowadays and it made Louis squirm. 

The omega glances behind him, his gaze falling on Alec who was partnered up with Peter. The two men were smiling and talking to each other. Louis' eyes light up when he sees how Alec's face was glowing as he talked to Peter. Harry looked down at his mate to ask him a question but pauses when he sees the look Louis was giving to the direction behind him. 

He turns his head to look at what Louis was looking at, his gaze falling on the duo who was talking to each other. He looks back at Louis and raises his eyebrows when Louis gives him a look. "Uh no, don't even start." He warns Louis which makes his mate open his mouth to defend himself. 

"But-"

"Nope, Peter has a boyfriend."

"Does he really?"

Harry purses his lips and furrows his eyebrows, scratching at his chin. "Uhm, yeah I think so. He was telling me about a date he had recently with some guy named Noah." Louis blinks and looks back at his friend who was laughing as Alec stared at him fondly. 

"I never knew that." He murmurs but before he could dwell on it any further, the music started to play.

"Come on baby, it's time to go."

 

***

 

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We are gathered here today, surrounded by the beauty of creation and nurtured by the sights and sounds of nature to celebrate the wedding of Liam, Niall, and Zayn. You have come here from nearby and from far away to share in this commitment now they make to one another, to offer your love and support to their union, and to allow these three men to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them. They thank you for your presence here today. They ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married." 

Louis smiles at Harry who was across from him, the alpha winking back at him. "They also remember other loved ones who cannot be here to share this moment with them today. Those people too, they hold dear in their hearts. Liam, Zayn, and Niall, marriage is the promise between people who love each other, who trust that love, who honor one another as individuals in that togetherness, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. It enables the separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, and memories, their joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life." Niall grins stupidly from where he stands between the two men at his sides. 

"A strong marriage also nurtures each of you as separate individuals and allows you to maintain your unique identity and grow in your own way through the years ahead. It is a safe haven for each of you to become your best self while together you become better than ever could be alone. You are adding to your life not only the affection of each other, but also the companionship and blessing of a deep trust. You are agreeing to share strength, responsibilities and love. To make this relationship work, therefore, takes more than love. It takes trust, to know in your hearts that you want only the best for each other. It takes dedication, to stay open to one another, to learn and grow, even when it is difficult to do so. And it takes faith, to go forward together without knowing what the future holds for the three of you."

 

***

 

Louis was so close to crying as Liam stated his vows to Niall. "I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. I promise to try to be a good husband not only to you but Zayn as well. I promise to be the best father ever to our precious Ethan. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is shown in the way I live my life. I love you." 

Niall sniffles and tries not to let the tears fall as Liam kisses his cheek gently. Zayn steps forward and turns to face his mate, smiling softly. "Niall, I promise to be your lover, companion and friend. Your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary, and your consolation in disappointment. I promise to nurture your dreams because through them your soul shines. I promise to help you through our challenges because there is nothing we can't face if we stand together. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in everything. I love you." 

Zayn kisses Niall's other cheek and steps back to allow his mate to step forward. "On this day, I give you my heart even though you both had it since the day Zayn threw that gatorade bottle at the back of Harry's head." Everybody chuckles except Harry who huffs at the memory of that day he endured while Niall wipes a tear. "My promise to you is that I will walk with you two hand in hand on the path of whatever our journey leads us to. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my first priority. You both are my soulmates—my loves and my life, forever. I love you both." 

The priest smiles and clears his throat. "Zayn, do you take Niall to be your husband?" 

"I do."

"Liam, do you take Niall to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Niall, do you take Liam and Zayn to be your husbands?"

Niall grins and almost says no to be funny but stops when Zayn elbows him, almost as if he could read Niall's mind. "I do."

 **"** Please present the rings." Theo stands up from where he was sitting and walks down the aisle, holding up the rings on the velvet pillow. "Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken, never ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love."

Louis watches as the trio place their rings on each other, his heart warming with happiness for his three friends. "Liam, Zayn, and Niall, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband... and husband." Everybody lets out a chuckle. "You may now share your first kiss as husbands. Congratulations. Friends and family, I present to you the newly married couple. Let's give them a round of applause!"

 

***

 

The reception was packed with friends and family. Niall was dancing with Liam on the dance floor while Zayn was busy talking to Liam's family. Louis was sitting at a table with Harry by his side, his large arm wrapped around his shoulders. They haven't moved from this spot since they came into the room. Louis' feet were sore and he just wanted to sit down so Harry accompanied him like a good mate. The couple lost Alec who also was on the dance floor alternating between dancing with Peter and Theo which Louis thought was hilarious. 

"It was a beautiful wedding." Harry murmurs to Louis which catches the omega's attention. Louis turns his head a little and smiles at his alpha, his cheeks turning pink when Harry kisses his right one. 

"Yeah, their vows were amazing. I was so sure Niall was gonna screw up but I was wrong... I don't know if I'm proud or disappointed."

Harry snorts and rolls his eyes, burying his face into Louis' neck. He exhales slowly against his tanned skin, his one hand moving to grip his thigh. "I'm so excited for our wedding." He admits which takes Louis by surprise. "I think I might actually cry and the thought scares me."

Louis turns and frames Harry's face with his hands, his lips turning down into a frown. "Hey, it's okay. If you cry that's good because it means it's special to you and there's nothing wrong with that. I know I'll definitely be crying." 

The older male smiles softly, so grateful to have such an understanding mate. "I love you so much Louis and I will never be able to express the depth of my feelings for you." He whispers while leaning in to press their lips together, their eyes fluttering shut as they kiss slowly. They basked in the taste of each other's essence, paying no mind to the party around them and that's exactly how they liked it.


	40. 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little time skips but I wanted to get this story moving along.

 

**Your baby at 26 weeks!**

**The network of nerves in your baby's ears is better developed and more sensitive than before. He may now be able to hear both your voice and your partner's as you chat with each other. He's inhaling and exhaling small amounts of amniotic fluid, which is essential for the development of his lungs. Your baby is continuing to put on baby fat. He now weighs about 1 2/3 pounds and measures 14 inches (about the length of a scallion) from head to heel. If you're having a boy, his testicles should soon begin to descend into his scrotum – a trip that will take about two to three months.**

**Your life at 26 weeks pregnant!**

**Around this time, your blood pressure may be increasing slightly, although it's probably still lower than it was before you got pregnant. If your lower back seems a little achy lately, you can thank both your growing uterus – which shifts your center of gravity, stretches out and weakens your abdominal muscles, and may be pressing on a nerve – as well as hormonal changes that loosen your joints and ligaments. Walking, standing, or sitting for long periods, as well as bending and lifting, can put a strain on your back.**

**A warm bath or hot compress might bring relief. Try to maintain good posture during the day, avoid activities that require bending and twisting at the same time, take frequent breaks when sitting or standing, and sleep on your side with one or both knees bent with a pillow between your legs, using another pillow (or wedge) to support your belly.**

 

***

 

Before Louis had even realized it, two months had breezed by right before his eyes. Not much has happened in the last two months but there has been a few changes in his pregnancy. He's now six months into his pregnancy and he's getting huge. He's 26 weeks along and his body has been changing in preparation for Atlas.

Harry has become extremely cautious towards Louis and very strict on what he'll allow his mate to do. Sometimes he won't even let Louis go to the bathroom by himself which the omega finds frustrating. But he knows that Harry just means well and that's all that matters in the end. He just wishes that he'll back off just a little in the bathroom department.

Right now he's currently in his office cracking down on the new budget plan he was given by the new Director of Nursing that was hired since he denied the position. He had to make sure the inventory levels fell between the budget plan and it was stressing him out.

He lets out a long sigh and stretches his arms above his head. A small noise slips past his lips and he blinks rapidly, refocusing his eyes. His gaze falls onto the clock and when he sees that it's already 2:36pm, he decides to go get something to eat. Harry hasn't come see him since he walked him to the office this morning and the omega finds that unusual. He pushes himself out of his chair, a hand on his back for extra support. 

His whole body has been aching recently and it's getting on his nerves because he can never get comfortable. He shakes away his thoughts and grabs his phone that he had charging by the couch. He unlocks it with his thumbprint and presses on the messages, clicking on Harry's name. He begins to type a message as he walks towards the door, opening it with one hand. Just as he was about to send the message, he runs into a hard object.

He stumbles a little but catches his balance before looking up. His eyes fall on a frantic looking Zayn whose hair was messed up. "What's wrong?" Louis asks as he steps towards his friend, grabbing onto his arm. Zayn opens and closes his mouth as he tries to get the right words out before he finally spews out,

"Niall's water broke."

"What!?"

"We were eating lunch and he was experiencing bad cramps and then his water just broke. Liam rushed him to an empty birthing suite. Hary is on his way over there now and Niall told me to come get you." Zayn rushes to explain as he tugs Louis down the hallway, leading him to the building Niall is in. Louis sputters and stumbles over his words, his mind going blank. Niall was having his baby?

 

***

 

When the two men finally got to the birthing suite Niall was in, they saw Harry pacing outside the room. Zayn sped right past him and into the room to go see his mate, leaving Louis alone with Harry. When the alpha lifted his head and made eye contact with Louis, his face lit up. "Oh baby, you're here." He sighs with relief while approaching his fiancé, wrapping strong arms around him. Louis hums and leans into his strong embrace, closing his eyes.

"Where have you been? You didn't come to my office all day." Louis mumbles into his hard chest, fisting Harry's scrubs in tiny fists.

"I'm sorry, I was swamped with patients and surgeries today and then Alec called me to update me on his process of getting everything transferred. I happened to run into the guys on my way to your office and I saw that Niall was in labor."

The day after the wedding Harry and Louis had a long talk with Alec. They had talked for four hours about the older alpha moving in with them. It took a lot of convincing because Alec felt like he was going to be such a burden but he finally agreed. Though he told them that he would find a place near them before he actually moved because he didn't want to intrude on the expecting couple. Louis was extremely happy and had starting crying but he blamed it on the extra hormones.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Louis finally says while pulling away from his mate, looking up at him. "How is he? Can I go in to see him?" He asks while Harry tucked some hair behind his ear.

"He's good for right now, he's doing his breathing exercises with Liam. The doctor should be in soon to check how dilated he is. I'm pretty sure you can go in to see him, he's in a lot of pain though so be prepared for that."

Louis chuckles and nods his head, kissing Harry's cheek before he leaves him in the hall. He pushes the door open and sees Zayn kneeling on the right side of Niall's bed, his face red as his hand was tightly gripped by Niall's. Liam was on the other side of the bed, doing the  _"he he hu"_ breathing to try and get Niall to copy him. The brunette was sweating and ignoring both his husbands, his blue eyes closed.

"Hey Ni, how you feeling?" Louis asked while walking towards the bed, pushing Liam away much to the alpha's dismay. Niall blinked his eyes open with a groan and shook his head.

"I want to kill myself, I don't ever want to be pregnant again."

"You don't mean that, baby. Next time we're gonna have a little princess-"

Niall cuts Zayn off with a glare, his usually pale cheeks red from the pain he was feeling. "If you try to get me pregnant again I will personally rip off your dick." He threatens which makes the alpha wince, his tan hand going down to his crotch. Louis hides his laugh behind a cough, clearing his throat afterwards.

"You're strong, honey. You can push through it--pun intended. Just think about how happy you'll be when you get to hold Ethan."

"I don't know if I want to slap you or hug you. I'm really conflicted." Niall tells Louis as the omega giggles, leaning in to drop a kiss to his cheek.

"Either one is fine as long as you feel comfortable. Did you call your parents yet?"

The two alphas in the room turn to look at each other, their eyes going wide. "Shit." They curse in unison, both knowing they forgot something but didn't know what. Niall rolls his eyes and throws his head back against the bed.

"I married two useless idiots."

"I told you that but you went through with it."

 

***

 

It's been 7 hours since Louis first got here and time was basically nonexistent. The Malik-Payne-Horan family arrived at the hospital three hours ago and they've been taking turns going in and out to see Niall. The last time Louis heard from Liam was to tell him that Niall was currently 9 centimeters dilated which meant it was almost time to start the pushing process. Harry had gone back to work hours ago because he had to but kept checking up on them when he had free time. His shift should be over by now though so he should be back soon.

Louis got away with staying with his friend by doing the office work that's apart of his job on his laptop. He's been sitting in the waiting room for the last few hours typing away while occasionally eating when Atlas got restless. "Baby?" Louis turns when he hears a familiar voice and is surprised to see Harry standing a few feet away from him.

"Oh hi, I didn't hear you come."

"I can tell, you were really spaced out." Harry says with a chuckle as he takes the seat next to Louis. "How's Niall?"

"He's 9 centimeters dilated last I heard. Should be happening soon." Harry places his arm around Louis' shoulders, his long fingers sliding into the hair at the base of his neck. He hums and pulls at the hair, making the omega wince at the sensitivity.

"Sorry baby." Harry murmurs and bends to kiss his temple before leaning back in his chair. "Your hair is getting long, are you gonna cut it or keep it like this?"

Louis doesn't look up from his keyboard so he doesn't see the fond look In Harry's eyes but he can almost feel it. "I don't know yet, I'm too lazy to go get it cut but it's annoying when it's long." He complains while sending an email to Lachlan, letting out a sigh afterwards.

"I'll cut it for you."

The omega gives his mate a side glance with his brows raised. "You? Cutting my hair?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you've never done it before, how can I know you're good at it?"

"Well, you'll just have to let me do it to find out."

Louis squints and gives him a sketchy look before he turns his attention back to his laptop. "Fine, you can do it tomorrow. Don't screw up or I'll slit your throat."

"You're so aggressive." Harry whistles before he gives Louis a sly wink, "I love it." Louis grins dumbly and shoves his shoulder with an eye roll.

"You're so annoying, leave me alone."

"No can do, baby." Harry states as he lifts his head when he sees someone coming from the corner of his eye. It was Zayn who looked like a mixture of stressed and catastrophic.

"Niall is dilated 10 centimeters now. It's time for him to start pushing, I just thought you two should know. Only family is allowed in right now, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's okay. We'll wait out here, good luck man." Harry tells him while clapping Zayn on the back, smiling at his friend.

"It's going to be okay, Ethan is finally coming." Zayn smiles at Louis' comment and nods, giving both his friends a tight hug that had Louis squished between two large bodies.

"Thank you both so much, we'll see you soon." He whispers before pulling away, scurrying back into the room when Niall yells out his name. Harry holds back a grin as he leads his fiancé back to the seats they were just in. His warm arm takes its place back where it was before, reeling Louis into his side.

"I can't believe they're actually having a baby." Harry murmurs out loud as his eyes lock on the TV screen in front of him. Louis glances at him from the corner of his eye, his small hand moving to rub at Harry's thigh.

"It's like his pregnancy flew by." 

"Yeah, I agree." Harry tells him after a moment, returning his gaze to his mate. "So did yours. You're already 6 months which is insane. You're getting so big and beautiful." He moves his hand to rest on Louis' baby bump, aching to feel Atlas' presence. "I can't wait to meet our baby bear."

Louis smiles at him with tearful eyes, always feeling more emotional than usual. "Me too babe, me too."

 

***

 

The alpha winces when he hears Niall's pained scream echo through the hall even through the closed door. Louis was curled up on his lap, his head resting against Harry's warm chest. How he's able to sleep through those yells will always be a mystery to him. Theo was in the seat next to him, having taken Louis' spot half an hour ago. Greg had brought him out to sleep while Niall started pushing, his screams were scaring the child.

Harry was surprised to hear that Niall refused the epidural because he never expected the omega to want to feel the pains of a natural birth. He assumed Louis would be the one to want something like that but not Niall. Either way, he gives props to his small friend for being such a warrior. 

He pressed a finger against his ear when he heard another scream that made his eardrums ring. But that scream was soon followed by a loud crying sound, notifying everyone of the Ethan's arrival. Harry grinned when he heard the powerful lungs the newborn omega got from his mother. "Louis." He whispers while gently shaking his mate.

"Baby, wake up. Ethan is here." Louis groans and shoves at Harry's hand, stretching his body as best as he can in the tight space. "Louis, my love. Ethan is here." He repeats as he kisses Louis' closed eyelids, the tan lids lifting a second later.

"Hmm? The baby is here?"

"Yeah babe, Niall did it."

Louis smiles small due to his tiredness, his eyes drooping with exhaustion. "I'm so proud." He whispers as he slowly falls back to sleep. "So proud..."

 

***

 

Harry was helping his mate stand up when Liam appeared from the room. All three families already said their goodbyes and left to spend the night at a hotel which gives the couple a chance to see the baby. Harry let Louis sleep until everybody left, successfully waking him up ten minutes ago. "Hey guys, thanks for waiting." Liam greets them while patting Harry on his shoulder. 

"No problem, we know how your families are." He replies with a chuckle as he holds Louis' around his waist, pressing the smaller male into his side. Louis' attention was on the commercial about cinnamon rolls being displayed on the TV. "How's Niall?" Harry asks.

Louis turns his head at the mention of his friends name, blinking twice. "He's good, very tired but good. You guys wanna come in to see him?"

"Of course." Louis replies while pulling away from Harry. He steps past the two alphas and disappears into the room. 

"He's been waiting for this all day." Harry explains which makes Liam chuckle. They both make their way into the quiet room that was once boisterous. Zayn was knocked out in a chair in the corner, looking a mess from the stress of the day. Louis was sitting on the side of the hospital bed that was in the middle of the room, pressed against the wall. His tanned hand was running through Niall's brown hair, the omega resting against the plush pillows in exhaustion. In his cradled arms was a bundle of blankets that held Ethan. 

"Niall... he's beautiful." Louis whispers to his friend as he gently rubs the back of his forefinger against the slightly tanned skin of Ethan's forehead. His pink lips were in a full pout as he sucked on his tongue in his sleep. His eyes were closed tightly but they fluttered once in awhile and his small fingers were curled in a little fist around Niall's finger. 

"Thank you." He replies back with a soft voice, staring down at his precious baby in his arms. Louis doesn't look up when he feels Harry's presence approach him, the warmth of his body radiating against Louis' back. "Uhm so we found out that Zayn is the biological father so his sperm got to my egg first." Niall explains as he finally looks up at his two friends. 

Louis was teary eyed and sniffling while Harry had a wide grin plastered on his face. His large hand gently touched the pinkish cheek that belonged to Ethan, his heart warming. "Either way, he's still all of ours and we love him no matter what." Niall adds on after a second, getting a kiss from Liam afterwards. 

"Ethan Sawyer Malik-Payne, welcome home baby."

 

***

 

Louis was going to die from cuteness overload if that was even a thing. Ethan, who was now two months old, was laying in the plush sheets of Niall's king sized bed, curled up in his monkey blanket that Louis got for him. Niall was spread out next to his son, his brown hair messy and in his face. Harry and both of Niall's husbands were all in the kitchen getting dinner ready for their mates. 

The couple decided to pay the triad a visit today after work since all three of them had called off. Niall was still on maternity leave and had another four months to go. After he goes back to work Liam will take his turn and take off for paternity leave. He only gets three months but after him Zayn will take his so by the time all three men are back at work, Ethan will already be a year old. 

The two month old doesn't do much but lay there and stare at his parents. His favorite person right now is obviously his mommy, always attempting to get closer to him but is unable to due to his immoveable limbs. But he still basks in his parent's affection nonetheless when they come to him. He's become very fond of Louis as much as a two month old can, always gripping onto the cute nose Louis holds on his face. 

Harry is someone he likes to sleep on, loving when the large male cradles him into his chest. Ethan can't understand much because he is so young, but he senses things and he recognizes familiar scents and feelings. He knows that the men that are always surrounding him will take care of him and love him, that will never change.

"He got a big ass head." Louis blurts out after a moment of silence which takes Niall by surprise. "I mean it's cute and all but his head is fat with a 'ph' to be completely honest."

Niall bursts into giggles that had his whole body shaking which in return makes Louis himself laugh along with him. "I thought I was the only one who thought that!" Niall wheezes as Ethan jolts awake from the laughter around him, his hazel eyes flickering open. 

"He definitely gets it from you." Louis teases his friend, watching as he picks his son up from where he was wiggling in the blankets. 

"Excuse you, my head is very fitting for my body shape." He retorts while sitting up, laying Ethan down in front of him. Louis shuffles closer to them, handing Niall the diaper and wipes he gestured towards. Louis doesn't reply as Niall starts to change Ethan's diaper. The small omega was staring up at Louis with wide eyes, his small fingers fidgeting on his chest. Louis keeps their eyes connected as he brushes his pinky over the round cheek.

"I'm so excited for you to meet my baby bear, Ethan. Atlas and you will be the best of friends, I already know it... just like your mommy and me."


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or typos I may have made. Please vote and comment! I hope you enjoy the story.

******Your baby at 39 weeks!**

**Your baby is full term this week and waiting to greet the world! He continues to build a layer of fat to help control his body temperature after birth, but it's likely he already measures about 20 inches and weighs a bit over 7 pounds, about the size of a mini-watermelon.**

**Your life at 39 weeks pregnant!**

**If you go past your due date, your provider will schedule you for fetal testing after 40 weeks to ensure that it's safe to continue the pregnancy. If you don't go into labor on your own, most healthcare providers will induce labor when you're between one and two weeks overdue — or sooner if there's an indication that the risk of waiting is greater than the risks of delivering your baby without further delay.**

**While you're waiting, it's important to continue to pay attention to your baby's movements and let your doctor or midwife know right away if they seem to decrease. Your baby should remain active right up to delivery, and a noticeable slowdown in activity could be a sign of a problem.**

**Also call if you think your water may have broken. Sometimes there's a big gush of fluid, but sometimes there's only a small gush or a slow leak. If your water breaks but contractions don't start on their own, you'll be induced.**

 

***

 

Louis was laying in bed with his knitting kit resting on his huge, round baby bump. He's been on bed rest for the last month because it's gotten too difficult and too dangerous for him to be up and moving. He loses his breath quickly and his muscles are too sore or too weak to support his weight for long. He doesn't mind it though because he's enjoying his alone time at home, he's even gotten the hang of knitting little booties and hats.

Niall comes over as much as he can to visit as well but it's not too often because Ethan is only three months old right now. He still shouldn't be exposed to the outside for too long especially when it's been raining recently. Because it's spring, they've been getting heavy rain and it's pissing Louis off. All he wants to do is sit outside in the grass and look at the sky. Sometimes he feels like he's going insane being inside all the time.

Harry has been at work a lot recently because he still has to go in and that bothers the alpha. His mate is stuck at home bound to be due any minute now and he's caught up at work. It drives him crazy not knowing how his fiancé is at all times. Maria has been assigning him the early shifts though so he still has the evening and night to be with his pregnant mate. Harry is extremely grateful for that.

Louis sighs as he puts his needles down, his blue eyes shifting to the TV. The news was on and it was giving the weekly weather report. Much to Louis' annoyance, it's supposed to be raining all week. He groans and shuts off the TV, dropping the remote back down next to him. His phone starts to ring which catches his attention and he picks it up to see that Peter was facetiming him.

"Hey." Louis greets him after he picks up, seeing only his friend's face because it seemed like he was walking. He hasn't seen much of Peter recently because his asshole boyfriend throws a fit every time he tries to hang out with them. Louis keeps trying to tell him how toxic Noah is to him but Peter assures him that everything is okay. Louis keeps Alec updated on the situation because the alpha expressed his interest in Peter and was really disappointed when he found out about Noah.

He told Louis to let him know if anything goes wrong because Alec will be there right away no matter the distance. Peter and Alec's relationship has gotten very strong ever since the wedding. They talk all the time though Peter has to hide that from Noah because the alpha gets pissed. Peter confides in Alec about everything that happens and they're very close friends.

Louis finds it adorable and hopes that Peter snaps out of this trance that Noah has on him and see that Alec is the best choice. All he can do right now is wish for the best and make sure he keeps tabs on his friend. "Louis? Are you listening?" Peter asks with a chuckle as the camera shifts on whatever it was leaning on.

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening sorry. Where are you?" Louis asks while leaning his popsocket against his belly that has been very handy in situations where he needs a temporary table.

"I'm at the cafe down the street because I managed to catch a break. I'm waiting for Noah to come and meet me here for lunch so we'll see if he actually shows up." Peter forces out a laugh as Louis smiles sadly.

"Peter I-"

"Anyway," Peter cuts him off because he knows exactly what Louis was going to tell him, "Have you heard from Alec recently? I keep trying to call him and he's not answering. We were on facetime a few nights ago and Noah caught us so Alec witnessed some of the fight before I was able to hang up. I didn't mean for him to see anything and now he won't talk to me so I'm kinda worried."

Louis frowns as he sees the look of sadness on Peter's face. "Noah and you faught? Are you okay?"

"Yeah no, I'm fine don't worry. I can hold my own against him. I'm just concerned about Alec."

"I'm sorry Pete, I haven't talked to Alec in a few days either. Harry has been texting him and he just tells him that he's been busy. I'm sure it's nothing, you know Alec would never ignore you."

"Yeah, you're right." Peter sighs and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "I shouldn't be too worried, he'll call me soon." Louis smiles at him and continues on knitting the booties he was making for Ethan.

"Exactly, just be patient."

Peter doesn't answer as he looks up at someone who appeared off camera. "Gotta go, I'll talk to you later." He rushes to say before hanging up which makes Louis frown. He knows that Noah must have shown up for once which is why he hung up so suddenly. he just hopes that Peter is smart and realizes how bad Noah is for him soon.

He doesn't dwell on the topic much longer as his phone starts to ring again, this time with 'daddy' displayed across the screen. He quickly picks up and smiles as soon as he sees Harry's handsome face. "Hey baby, finally at lunch?" He asks his grinning alpha, loving the way those gems twinkle.

"Yes I managed to get away after a surgery. I was starving so I decided to get some food at the cafeteria." He explains while adjusting the earpod in his ear. His phone was resting against the napkin holder on his table, his hand occupied with the fork he was holding.

"What did you get?"

"Chicken caesar salad, turkey sandwich, and macaroni and cheese."

Louis moans at the thought of a turkey sandwich, his mouth almost watering. "That sounds so good. Add some sardines on that turkey sandwich and I'd be in heaven." Harry grimaces at his mate's new obsession, visibly cringing on camera.

"Let's not go down that road before I've actually eaten." He begs which makes Louis laugh. Harry takes a bite of his sandwich, his green eyes watching as Louis starts to knit again. "Have you eaten yet, my love?"

"Yes I had some oatmeal for breakfast along with some strawberries. For lunch I had more of that chicken salad you got me and I ate that with carrots and crackers." He explains while his gaze stays focused on what's in front of him. Harry grins when he sees the little pink tip of Louis' tongue poking out like it always does when he's concentrated.

"Sounds good caprifoi. I'm glad you liked the chicken salad, I know you've been craving it nonstop for months now."

"It's just so good, I don't know why it's so addictive."

"Maybe it's Atlas' favorite."

"Hmm," Louis hums, "That would make sense. What are we having for dinner?" He asks as Harry swallows his fifth bite of his sandwich, more than halfway done with it. The alpha shrugs and picks at the tomato in his salad, popping it into his mouth.

"I don't know baby, what would you like to eat?"

"Something with broccoli please."

"Mm, how about linguini with broccoli and red peppers. You like red peppers right?"

"Love them."

Harry smiles as Louis licks his lips, fondness for his mate overwhelming his senses. "Okay well you got your answer. I should be home by six the latest and I'll start cooking right away." He tells him as he finishes his sandwich, already working on his salad.

"You're so perfect."

"That's you, sweet omega."

 

***

 

Louis pushes himself out of bed when he hears the doorbell ring. He shuffles out the room and carefully makes his way down the stairs one step at a time. His feet are bare and slightly red, swollen from the pressure. Once he gets to the door he looks through the peephole to see Niall standing under an umbrella.

He quickly opens the door to reveal his smiling friend who was carrying Ethan on his chest inside the baby carrier. He was completely covered and bundled up, sleeping against his mommy's chest. "Come in, come in." Louis ushers him inside and helps his friend close the umbrella. "I didn't know you would be coming by."

"I had to run to the store to get stuff for dinner and decided to drop by." Niall explains while taking off his shoes and jacket. "You're not busy are you?"

"No, of course not. I was just knitting so I'm glad you came. How's my little angel?" Louis coos as he helps Niall unbuckle the carrier, picking Ethan up out of the mess of blankets he was in. The three month old opens his eyes to stare at the familiar man he now knows by heart, immediately cuddling into him.

"He's been cranky all day and only calmed down when I put him in the carrier. Only three months and already he's itching to get outside." Niall jokes while following Louis into the living room.

"It's the pure bloodline coming in from Zayn's side." Louis explains while sitting on the large couch, settling into the cushions. "Because he was apart of the original ten, the wolf genes in Zayn's bloodline is strong and passed on to Ethan. He's itching to go outside because it's normal for full breeds to want to be one with nature."

Niall sits in shock at what Louis just revealed to him, blue eyes unblinking as he watches his friend place gentle kisses on Ethan's head. "I know so little about the original ten and how their bloodline works." He admits after a moment, fiddling with his sleeve. "Will you teach me?"

Louis lifts his gaze to look at his friend, his question swirling in his mind. Louis' clan was very brutal, very frustrating to be in. He has been through so much that he still hasn't told Harry a single piece of his past yet. His childhood was not something he is proud of and the knowledge he has came with consequences. Regardless of that though, Louis smiles at his friend. "Of course I will."

Niall grins and nods his head, happy with his answer. "Thank you Lou, you're the best." He places a kiss on his friend's cheek before settling into his side, his eyes falling onto his son. Ethan had his chubby cheek pressed against Louis' arm and his eyes were slightly open but he was still asleep. Louis' small and gentle fingers brushed through the small tufts of dark brown hair atop his head.

"He loves you so much, you know." Niall murmurs as they both admire the tiny omega before them. "Pretty sure he sees you as his second mommy and I love that."

Louis grins and casts a glance to his closest friend, using one hand to brush Niall's hair away from his eye. "I am happy that you both see it that way. I love him like he is my own and I will always protect him. He can always rely on me, just like Atlas will know that he can rely on you."

"Are you excited for him to come? Do you feel ready?"

"No one can really be prepared for the miracle that is having a child. But I can say that I'm prepared to take on the responsibility of having a child. I'm prepared for the long nights, the loud cries, and all those stinky diapers. I'm prepared to be the best mama I can be to Atlas."

 

***

 

Harry walks through the front door twenty minutes after six and is hit with the scent of his distressed mate. He closes the door with a frown and steps forward without taking anything off, concern filling his body. "Louis?" He calls out while moving deeper into their small home, looking to the left for his mate. He doesn't seem to be in the kitchen so he turns right to go examine the living room.

When he doesn't find his mate in there watching cartoons like he usually is, he decides to go upstairs. He makes his way up the creaky steps, his fingers moving to untie the stupid blue tie around his neck. "Baby, are you okay?" He calls out again after he hears quiet sobbing. He quickens his pace as he bolts towards the bedroom, pushing the door open.

"Louis-"

Harry is struck silent at the sight in front of him, his hands falling to his sides. Louis was sitting in the middle of their bed hugging a pillow to his chest as he sobbed. An almost empty bowl of pickles and cheese lay next to him as the TV plays loudly. On the TV was the movie 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before' which was the reason for Louis' tears.

"Baby." Harry sighs as he approaches his crying fiancé, removing the bowl off the bed. He places it on the side table before gently prying the pillow from Louis' tight grip. "What did I tell you about watching Rom-Coms when I'm not around, hmm? You know you get too emotional and unless I'm there you start to cry hysterically."

Louis sniffles at the scolding he's receiving, his tearful blue eyes staring up at his mate. Harry thumbs away his tears and lets out another sigh, leaning down to kiss his pouty lips. "What am I going to do with you?" Harry asks in exasperation as he settles on the bed, Louis quickly climbing onto his lap.

"I'm sorry." Louis whines while burying his face into Harry's neck, wrapping his small arms around his wide torso. "I got so bored and I've been wanting to watch this movie for days now but you've been so tired after work that you fall asleep." He explains with a cute frown, the lines on his forehead appearing.

Harry smoothes them out with his pointer finger, his lips curled into a small smile. "My apologizes." He murmurs before leaning in to connect their lips. Louis automatically kisses back because the feel of Harry's lips became so familiar to him, his small hands framing his face. Harry pulls his body as close as it can get with Louis' bump in between them.

He lets his hand roam the expanse of Louis' small back, his tongue flicking across soft pink lips. Louis parts them to allow Harry access to his sweet mouth, accepting the assault of Harry's skilled tongue against his own. He lets a moan tumble out of him as his fingers get a mind of their own, tangling into Harry's thick hair.

He relishes in the feel of Harry's strong hands groping his rounded bum, his fingers digging into the clothed flesh. Louis whimpers and slowly gyrates his hips which makes the alpha grunt. He urges his mate to continue with his subtle but very sensual movements, his cock thickening beautifully in his pants. "Louis, you're too sore. I'm not gonna fuck you." He whispers after pulling their mouths apart.

"But Harry." Louis whines as he chases after Harry's lips, the omega directing his attack towards his neck. He created a suction with his wet lips and sucks roughly until he knows there will be a dark mark forming, Harry groaning in approval.

"No, Lou." He manages to force out while rocking his hips up against the big ass sitting on top of him. "I told you no sex after you hit 7 months. You're too sensitive and you start to cry." Harry hisses when Louis nibbles harshly on the mark he left, shuddering in his mate's arms.

"Fine." Louis says after a moment as he crawls off Harry, slipping to the ground. "But I'm sucking your dick and you can't stop me. And if you try to, I will bite your dick off." He threatens with a sickly sweet smile. Harry chuckles and tilts his head back as Louis pulls his hard cock from its confines.

"I don't whether I should be scared or aroused by that." He replies before a gasp is punched out of him when Louis swallows him down in one go. "Fuck!" He wheezes while moving a hand to grip at Louis' soft locks, his back bending into a perfect arch. "Warn a guy, will you?"

Louis says nothing in return because he can't with Harry's pulsating cock a heavy weight on his tongue. He grasped Harry's calves to steady himself due to his weak knees. As if he could read Louis' mind, Harry drops a pillow onto the ground for his fiancé. Without removing his mouth, Louis pushed the pillow under his knees, settling into the soft fabric.

He felt Harry's other hand grip at his hair alongside the other, lightly pulling at the strands. "God, baby. Your mouth is sin." Harry  moaned, applying enough pressure to make Louis lower his head even further until the omega's eyes watered. Harry's cock brushed the back of his throat and he forced his throat muscles to relax, letting Harry push all the way inside. Harry gently tugged at Louis' head after a solid minute, wanting his mate to catch his breath. 

Louis pulled his mouth up all the way, inhaling deeply before dropping back down like he was starved. Harry's whole body twitched as shivers shot down his spine. Louis' mouth was wet and warm, it was driving him crazy. Harry pulled Louis' head back up so only half of his cock was in his mouth, the taste of Harry's precome making Louis' mind foggy. "Want me to fuck your pretty mouth, caprifoi?" Harry asked with a deep voice, raspy as if he was the one sucking dick. He slipped a hand to the base of Louis' neck, feeling his mate's heavy breathing through his nose.

Harry dug his fingers into the mark he branded in his tanned skin, Louis' whimpering at the sharp but pleasurable pain. When he realized he hasn't answered Harry yet, he nods his head as best as he can. "Okay, my love." Harry whispers, "I'll give you what you want, anything to make you happy." He moves his hand away from Louis' neck and rejoined it with his left one that was still in his hair.

He gently thrusted his hips upward to test the waters and Louis felt Harry's cock quickly touch the back of his throat. He automatically started to relax his thrust muscles again, praying his pregnancy didn't screw up his almost nonexistent gag reflex. When Harry was pleased with his reaction, he started to thrust at a steady pace, tugging on the brown hair he was holding.

Louis let his mouth hang open, happy to be used for Harry's pleasure. The alpha grunted at the tight heat and couldn't help but pick up pace. Louis moan unashamed around the large cock in his mouth, knowing his throat will be fucked up by the end of this.

"Fuck, you're so perfect baby. Just like that, yeah, you're doing so good. Always so good for daddy, yeah?" Harry's voice was so low that it dangerously tethered the edge of the familiar alpha timbre he rarely uses on Louis. He growled at a particularly pleasurable thrust, keeping his hips in place so his tip pressed against the back of Louis' throat.

Louis made a choking noise and felt Harry's fingers flex in response. "Mm, your sounds are like heaven. I promise you once you're cleared for sex, I'll fuck you until your pretty face is red and wet with tears." Harry hisses as he thrusts his hips erratically, really fucking into Louis' accepting throat. "Maybe I'll use all my fingers to make you scream or maybe I'll use a vibrator. Make you come until you're shaking."

Louis could only make a strangled noise around Harry's cock, his fingers digging into the fabric of Harry's pants. His whole body felt weak and he was aching to be fucked but he knew Harry cared too much to allow him that. He allowed himself to close his eyes and envisioned how good it would feel to have Harry pressed into his wet hole. His cock was straining against the front of his pajama pants.

Harry moaned at Louis' blissed out face, loving how submissive his fiancé is. He allowed himself to enjoy the swirling pride he feels at the thought of his mate being so happy just by having his throat fucked. "Fuck, caprifoi I'm so close." Harry murmurs as he wildly thrusts his hips, his body starting to tremble.

"Shit!" Harry yells when the wave of euphoria crashes over him. He snaps his hips into Louis' mouth, keeping his head in place as his cum shot against the back of his throat. Louis tried to his best to swallow as much as he could, his eyes wet with tears. He coughed and choked towards the end, feeling the welcoming burn that always came after Harry fucked his throat.

Harry slowly pulled back from Louis' mouth with a satisfied smile. Louis blinked his blue eyes up to look at Harry's glowing face, his own lips curling into a grin. Large fingers gently massaged his throat, just below the area where his adam's apple lived. Harry sat up straighter and brushed hair away from Louis' face, kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, baby. You were so good for me." Harry tells him softly as he thumbs away a few tears that managed to slip. Louis' giggle was almost inaudible but neither of them minded as the omega nuzzled into Harry's hand on his cheek. Louis opened and closed his mouth, rotating his jaw to test how sore it was. Harry smirked proudly, enjoying the shine in Louis' eyes.

He reached for the tissues they keep around the room, pulling one out. He gently dabs at the area around Louis' mouth until his mate was clean. He grabbed another one for himself and wiped down his cock. He had balled up the napkin and tossed it across the room into the trash can when he noticed Louis releasing a wince. "You okay, baby?"

Louis cleared his throat and smacked his lips together. "Yeah I think so." He croaked, his voice shot to hell. Harry tried not to get hard again at the sound of his voice and instead focuses on the flash of pain in Louis' eyes. The omega lets out another wince and grabs his bump, his eyes widening. "Actually, no I'm not okay." He says slowly as a cool liquid drips down his thighs and onto the pillow. "I think my water just broke."

 

***

 

"Can I get some help here?" Harry shouts as he carries Louis into the hospital. A nurse rushes to them with a wheelchair and helps Louis sit down in it, grabbing onto the handles. "His name is Louis William Tomlinson and his primary doctor is Dua Lip. His water broke but he's not experiencing contractions." Harry explains to the nurse as she wheels him to a birthing suite.

"Okay, thank you sir. We're gonna help him onto the bed. Please have him get changed into this gown. I'll go get your doctor and we'll be with you right away." She rushes to explain while helping two other nurses get Louis on the bed. Harry grabs the gown that was on the chair next to the bed, the nurse rushing out the room.

"Let's get you into this, my love." Harry says with a small smile, moving towards his mate. He brushed Louis' sweaty fringe off his forehead and leans in to kiss his red cheek. "I think this is it baby, Atlas is gonna be coming home to us." He murmurs which makes Louis release a happy whimper.

"Atlas is coming home?"

"Yes baby, he's coming home."

After a few minutes of helping Louis into the gown, the doctor walked into the room. Harry looks up and blinks when he sees the male doctor, straightening up when he approaches them. "Where's Dua?" He asks in confusion as Louis grips onto his hand.

"Ms. Lipa can't make it tonight, it's a family emergency. I'm Dr. Samuel Hinto and I'll be the one handling your birthing process." He explains with a soft smile, shaking Harry's hand when it was held out to him.

"I'm Harry and this is my fiancé Louis. He's 9 months and his water broke but he hasn't been experiencing any contractions." Samuel hums and nods his head once before making his way towards Louis.

"When did his water break?"

"Uhm, roughly 30 minutes ago."

"Okay so what we'll do is wait tonight to see if his contractions will start on it's own. If labor doesn't start by then, it looks like he'll have to be induced to ensure a safe birth." Samuel explains while picking up Louis' chart, scanning over the information the nurse left for him. "I'll come in every hour or so to check on you, alright?"

Louis nods as he grips onto Harry's hand, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Okay." He whispers while Harry hovers over him, brushing hair away from his face. "Thank you." He adds on just before Samuel leaves, turning his attention back to Harry afterwards. The alpha's eyes softened when he sees the fear in Louis' eyes and presses a gentle kiss to his nose.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Atlas is a very strong boy and we'll get him here safely, I promise you."

 

***

 

Louis jerked awake when he felt a distinct sharp pain. A gasp flew out his mouth and his head spun from sitting up so suddenly. His eyes fell onto the clock and saw that it was only 4am which meant he's been asleep for two hours. Harry was passed out next to him in the uncomfortable hospital chair, his mouth hung open as he snores quietly.

He groans softly when he feels the pain again, starting the countdown he's practiced for months now. It lasted 45 seconds. He looks at the clock and keeps an eye on the time, waiting for the next round. At three minutes he's hit with a stinging pain that has him gasping for breath. Yeah, he's definitely experiencing contractions now.

He manages to use one hand to reach out for Harry, pushing the alpha's head. "Harry wake up." He calls out while trying to jostle his fiancé. He stays unmoving as he sleeps, his eyelids fluttering. Louis tries to shake him again, running his fingers through the tangled hair. "Harry come on."

He shifts to get closer and goes to grab at his shoulder but is stopped by a particularly painful contraction that has him screaming. Harry jumps awake at the sound and looks around the room in disorientation. He blinks away the tiredness in his eyes before he focuses on Louis who had both hands on his bump, eyes tightly shut.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks frantically while standing up, towering over his mate. Louis leans back against the bed and tries to do the breathing exercise, gripping onto Harry's wrist.

"Contractions. 45 seconds long and roughly three minutes apart." He wheezes which makes Harry start to mentally freak out, his hands ruffling his messy curls.

"Shit okay, I'll go get Samuel. Don't move–not that you can, fuck I'm sorry. I'll be right back, alright?" Harry sputters out while pacing back and forth before he finally disappears out the room. He closes his eyes and continues his breathing exercises to try and stay calm, rubbing his bump in slow circles. He's interrupted by his phone ringing and stretches to grab it off the table.

He sees that it's Alec and picks it up, breathing out slowly. "Hello?" He breathes out. There's rustling on the other end and he hears a soft beep in the background.

"Cel mic, I'm in the hospital. Which room are you in?" Alec's voice comes through the phone just as Louis is hit with another contraction, a pained whimper leaving his mouth. "Louis? Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, Sorry. I'm going through contractions. How did you know I was in the hospital and when did you get here?"

"What!?" Alec exclaims as he frantically looks around the hospital, not knowing where to go. "You're going through contractions? Last time I talked to Harry he said you were asleep and waiting for a checkup tomorrow. He called when you were asleep and I jumped on the first plane here. Where are you, cel mic?"

"Birthing suite 5. It's in the Rydal building on the 7th floor."

"I'll be right there." Is all he says before hanging up. Louis sighs and opens his messages, sending Niall a quick text to inform his friend what was happening. He doesn't know if his friends are even awake but he hopes he sees the message. He rests his head back against his pillows, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly.

Harry walks in a second later with Samuel by his side. "Good morning Louis. It looks like your body has decided to participate after all." He glances at Louis' vitals before approaching his patient. "How long and how far apart?"

"45 seconds long, three minutes apart."

"Okay it looks like you're in active labor. Let me just check how dilated you are and we'll go from there." He says while grabbing one glove, slipping it over his hand. He sits in his chair and wheels to the end of Louis' bed, using a lever to lower it. Once he's lowered, Louis spreads his legs and allows Samuel to slip his hand down to his hole.

Harry holds onto Louis' hand, feeling uncomfortable that Samuel has to be so close to something so private but knowing it's his job. "Alright, you seem to be about 6 centimeters dilated. 4 more to go and then we'll get this show on the road."

He rolls away and takes off his glove, throwing it away. He stands and watches as Harry whispers to his mate, their lips meeting in a kiss. He's never met a couple that look as beautiful as they do together. He leaves the couple to have their alone time, walking down the hall.

Louis bites down on his lower lip and caresses Harry's cheek. "Alec is on his way up here. I didn't know you called him." Harry smiles down at his mate and presses their noses together, rubbing them side to side.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't know he would call you but it's probably because I didn't answer."

"I'm here!" They hear a voice exclaim by the door. Harry turns around and both men see Alec standing by the doorway. The older alpha was panting and bent over with his hands on his knees. His blonde hair was a mess from the rain outside and he was red in the face from running up seven flights of stairs because he couldn't find the elevators.

"Hi." Louis says sweetly as he opens his arms for a hug when Alec finally walks towards him. They hug for a few seconds before Alec pulls back to brush a finger over his cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Contractions have gone for now and I'm 6 centimeters dilated. I'm pretty tired but I'm really excited."

"I can't believe it's actually happening. Little Atlas is gonna be here by the end of the day." He says with a wide smile before pulling Harry into a big hug. "I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Louis giggles and watches as Alec shakes Harry, the alpha grumbling. "Alec, can you do me a favor and let Peter know what's going on? I already texted Niall." The man blinks at the mention of Peter's name before nodding his head.

"Yeah of course, cel mic. I'll be right back." He tells them before leaving the room, his hand pulling his phone from his pocket. Harry turns back to his mate and sits on the side of the bed, placing his hand on his big bump. 

"Are you scared? Nervous at all?" He asks while bending to drop a kiss directly over his belly button. Louis slides his fingers between Harry's after he grabs the man's hand. 

"Yes to both, more so nervous than scared. I'm scared because I want everything to go perfectly and we'll never know if that'll be the case until something goes wrong."

"I understand, my love. But just know I'll still be here by your side if anything does, which won't happen by the way. We got everything handled, don't worry." 

"I called Peter and he said he'll be here right away." Alec informs the couple as he walks back into the room. Louis smiles in happiness and nods his head, leaning back into the sheets. 

"Good I'm glad, I wanted him to be here but I didn't know if Noah would allow him to be." Alec tried not to roll his eyes at the mention of the bastard alpha he despises. "Now I'm just waiting on a text or call from Niall and everyone important to us will be here."

 

***

 

It was now six in the morning and Louis was 8 centimeters dilated. Niall showed up an hour ago in a frantic mess. He had been asleep when Louis texted him and only saw the message when he woke up to feed Ethan. He had smacked his alpha's awake and rushed to the hospital as soon as possible to see his friend. Peter still hasn't showed up yet and Louis was getting worried. Alec had his phone on him and was checking it consistently in case the omega contacted him. 

Now, Louis was laying in bed suffering from contractions again while his alpha was in the cafeteria getting something to eat along with Zayn and Liam. Niall was by his side with Ethan sleeping in his carseat on the chair next to the bed. "How painful are they?" Niall whispers as he caresses Louis' cheek with his fingers. Louis leans into his touch and sighs softly, rubbing his stomach with gentle movements. 

"Probably an eight right now." He whispers back before blinking his eyes open to look at his friend. Niall smiles small and leans in to kiss Louis' forehead. 

"You're handling it very well. I was screaming throughout mine."

"I have a high pain tolerance."

"Well then it'll be okay, Atlas is coming soon and that's all that matters."

"Do you think Atlas and Ethan will be friends?" Louis asks him softly while resting his head on Niall's shoulder. 

"I think they'll be the best of friends. Closer than any friends to have ever exist in this world. I mean they're basically twins." Niall jokes which makes Louis giggle, his eyes closing when he goes through another contraction. 

"Maybe we should put them in a arranged marriage to each other." Louis teases and Niall lets out a cackle that had Ethan opening his eyes in annoyance. His mommy was always laughing and it wakes him up. 

"I'm sorry precious, mommy will be quieter now." Niall coos as he leans over to adjust Ethan's blanket, the baby closing his eyes again. 

"We don't even know if they will be gay."

"Have you seen us? Our entire friend group is gay or bisexual."

"Okay, you got a point there."

"Hey guys." Both men turn when they hear a voice and is surprised to see Peter standing in the doorway. He had on sunglasses and he was smiling so widely Louis almost wanted to cry. 

"Peter." He breathes while sitting up, opening his arms for his friend. The omega rushes to him and hugs him tightly, his face hiding in Louis' neck. It's been awhile since Louis saw Peter in person because he's been on bed rest and Noah has been controlling his poor friend. 

"I was so worried about you. Alec said you'd try and get here as soon as possible and when you didn't show up after an hour I got scared. Are you okay?" He asks while pulling away, scooting closer to Niall to give Peter room to climb on the bed. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. Noah threw a fit and I had to wait until he left for work to come. How are you feeling?" He asks while placing a hand on Louis' swollen stomach. 

"I'm 8 centimeters dilated and these contractions are a bitch but the epidural should kick in soon. I'm hanging in there."

"I'm so excited to finally meet Atlas." He whispers before removing his hand. He turns his head and looks at Niall who was staring down at his sleeping son. 

"Hey Ni." He greets him with a grin which catches the brunette's attention. Niall's gaze falls onto Peter and his lips curl into a beaming smile. 

"Hey Pete, it's good to see you again." 

"You too man, it's been a couple of weeks." He agrees while peeking over the bed to catch a glimpse of Ethan's sleeping form. "He already looks like he's gotten so big since the last time I saw him."

"I know right, he just seems to grow right before your eyes."

"Peter, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Louis interjects curiously. Niall pauses when he finally noticed how weird that is and tilts his head. Peter smiles nervously and places a hand on the back of his neck.

"My eyes are just sensitive, that's all." He lies while keeping his head down. Louis presses his lips together and turns his head to give Niall a look. His friend returns the stare and nods at him.

"Pete, take them off please." Niall requests while shifting towards his friend. Peter clears his throat and shakes his head, backing away a bit.

"No, it's fine I promise. They're just helping me, I'm good." He tries to assure them, smiling at them with pearly white teeth. 

"Peter take them off."

It wasn't Louis or Niall who said that but a third party who appeared by the door. They all turn to see Alec standing in the door frame with a cup of coffee in his hands. His grey eyes were hard and for once they weren't shining. Peter gulped and fiddled with his hands. "Now."

His small hands lift to touch the sides of the glasses, slowly pulling them forward until they were off his face. Niall gasps when he sees the dark bruise surrounding his swollen left eye. Louis covers his mouth as he tries not to burst into tears but a whimper slips past his lips. "Oh Peter, no..." He breathes while shaking his head, his friend looking down at his lap.

"Why didn't you tell us?" 

"He never hit me until today after Alec called to tell me about you. He got really mad because I wanted to see you and... he hit me."

A loud crushing noise mixed with the familiar sound of something liquid dripping to the ground was heard. Their attention was back on Alec who was still standing where he was but the coffee cup he was holding balled up in his hand. "Peter let's go talk outside, yeah?" The infuriated alpha requests with a gentle tone, always gentle with Peter. 

"Okay.." He whispers before sliding off the bed, shuffling towards the man who far surpasses him in height. Alec shakes the coffee droplets off his hand and uses his clean one to lead Peter out the room. Louis sighs as he wipes tears away from his eyes. Niall leans his head on top of Louis' and laces their fingers together. 

"What happened here?" Harry asks as he pops up, his green eyes staring down at the mess on the floor. Louis shakes his head and starts to laugh as the overwhelming events of today finally hit him. Harry walks over to him with a frown as his mate continues to laugh, tears dripping down his cheeks. 

"What the fuck? What did I miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I'm fine."

 

***

 

"Alright Louis, you're officially 10 centimeters dilated and it's time to get this moving." Samuel says as the nurses around him rush to get ready for the birth, Louis being lowered down again. His legs were spread and lifted on two pedals his feet have to rest on. Harry was standing next to him dressed in scrubs, his hand tightly gripping onto Louis'. Alec was on his other side also in scrubs, his hand resting on top of Louis' head. They had managed to keep Alec in here by telling Samuel he was their uncle. 

"Okay Louis, it's time to push."

 

***

 

"I can see the head! Keep pushing Louis, you're doing a great job!"

"Good job caprifoi, you're so strong."

 

***

 

A loud thump echoed through the room and Louis let out a frustrated yell. "Someone help the pathetic excuse of an alpha I have! Of course he would faint. Fucking wimp, I'm the one pushing a child out of me and he's the one who faints. I swear I'll cut his dick off!"

 

***

 

"One more push Louis. Make this one the best one yet, use all the power you have." 

Louis screams as he pushes as hard as he can. It all happens so fast and his head is spinning as he hears a loud wail bounce off the walls of the room. He drops his head back down and lets out a heavy sigh as exhaustion sweeps through him. He can feel Alec's hand brushing through his hair as Harry shakily cuts the umbilical cord. Atlas was screaming at the top of his lungs, red all over his body. 

"Here's your precious baby boy." The nurse coos as she gently places the newborn on Louis' heaving chest. He swallows the massive amount of saliva in his mouth, his hands coming up to hold his baby boy. Tears prick the corner of his eyes as he stares down at his crying baby, a sob breaking through. 

"You're so beautiful baby bear. So beautiful..." He whispers while pressing a gentle kiss to his messy forehead. He can feel Harry next to him and sees his large hand gently caressing the bare skin of Atlas' back. He can feel the alpha's tears drip onto his wrists and he's happy that Harry is as emotional as he is. 

"I'm sorry but we have to take him now. I promise we'll take good care of him, we're just gonna clean him up and do some tests."  A  nurse explains with a gentle smile as she carefully picks up Atlas from his chest.

"What are you naming him?" Another nurse asks while holding a pen. Harry grabs Louis' hand and squeezes it gently, urging his mate to be the one to tell them. Louis smiles tiredly and kisses Harry's knuckles before clearing his throat.

"Atlas Traian Styles."


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another small time skip, I'm sorry.

There was a bright light shining through the window and it was directly hitting Louis' eyes. But that wasn't what woke him up. What awoke him from his peaceful slumber was the sound of his six month old baby crying. Louis let's out a groan and pushes himself up from his lying position, a yawn slipping past his lips. He can feel Atlas wiggling around next to him and he forces his eyes to open.

Once he was awake enough to be aware of his surroundings, he turned to his side. Atlas was still curled up in the penguin blanket Niall got him as a gift the second day he was born. His eyes were tightly closed and his face was scrunched up as he cried hysterically. "Shh, shh baby. Mama is awake now." Louis whispers as he picks up his son, cradling him in his arms.

He rests his crying son in his lap as he pushes his shirt up to expose his chest. After carefully picking him back up, Louis helps Atlas find his nipple to latch on. He starts to quickly suck, hungry for the sweet taste of Louis' milk. The omega yawns again and cards his fingers through the abnormal amount of hair on top of Atlas' head.

He definitely took after Harry in the hair department and Louis will forever be grateful for his alpha's strong genes. Louis grabbed his phone and unlocked it with his thumbprint, blinking away any form of exhaustion. He sees a text from Harry and clicks on the message, reading over it.

 **baby daddy** **(** **_9:34am_ ** **)**  
**good morning precious, how are my babies? I tried to kiss you goodbye today but you were so tired. I cooked you some breakfast and I opened up the box of Atty's oatmeal. Call me when you wake up <3**

Louis grinned and quickly typed out a reply before sending it. Atlas makes a noise with his mouth still locked onto Louis' nipple. He looks down at his son and is pleased to see that his beautiful mixed eyes were open and staring up at him. When Atlas had first opened his eyes after he was born his parents didn't see anything unusual with them. A baby's eye color doesn't really develop until a month after they were born.

So to their surprise when Atlas woke up one morning a few days after he turned a month old, his eye  _colors_   were exposed. His right eye was the familiar emerald green that belonged to his loving alpha. And his left eye was the cerulean blue that Louis himself had. Louis had almost burst into tears at how beautiful his baby was and Harry was stunned beside him, his own eyes watering.

They took him to the hospital that same day and found out it was perfectly normal. It was rare but normal so they had nothing to worry about. Now everyday Louis anticipates seeing those gorgeous mixture of colors staring back at him.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing in his hand. The loud noise disrupted Atlas' feeding and he popped off Louis' nipple with a displeased sound. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance and Louis cooed, helping his son latch on again so he can eat. He picks up the call with his free and and brings it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, you just wake up?" Harry's voice comes through the speaker. Louis hums softly and turns his head to look out the window.

"Yes, I just woke up like five minutes ago I think. Atlas was hungry and he was crying so it woke me up."

"He was awake when I left and was just watching me get ready." Harry tells him with a chuckle which makes Louis smile. "I put him back to sleep so you wouldn't have to wake up so early."

"Thank you, I'm glad you did. I was so tired I don't think I could even get up anyway. He would not stop crying, I think he just wanted to cuddle with you but you were knocked out." Louis looks down when Atlas pops off again, his tiny lips smacking together.

"I'm sorry for sleeping all the time and not helping you at night. I always tell you to wake me up when he gets up but you never do."

Louis scoffs and puts the phone on speaker, placing it down in a pillow. "Yeah right babe, try waking you up? You're like a fu–freaking rock." He retorts while laying Atlas back down in the pile of blankets he provided for him last night. The six month old baby just curls up in his small nest, turning his head side to side as he tries to get comfortable.

"Just slap me with pillows like you always do."

"Ugh, that was one time."

"One time?! Try twenty!"

"Oh hush, you big baby." Louis jokes with a laugh, listening to Harry's chuckle on the other end.

"Speaking of babies, can I see my baby bear?" Harry asks and before Louis can even reply, he's getting a notification that Harry wants to facetime. He slides his finger across the screen and watches as it connects. Once he sees Harry's smiling face, his own lips curl to match.

"You look beautiful, caprifoi." He whispers to his mate, biting down on his lip. He wishes he can be by their side relaxing with them. But for now he has to keep on working to support his family.

"Thank you sweetheart." Louis whispers while ducking his head. His cheeks redden in the familiar blush Harry loves so much. "Here's Atty, he just fell back to sleep." Louis informs his mate while clicking on the camera to flip it around. He focuses it on his sleeping child who was sucking on his blanket.

"Aw, my sweet boy." Harry coos while shifting in the seat he was in. He leans closer to the camera to get a better look at his son. "Baby bear is so handsome, takes it after me."

"Oh bite me." Louis muses while rolling his eyes, adjusting the camera to give Harry a better angle.

"I'd love to do that but I'm at work."

"You're very cheeky today, aren't you?"

"Only with you, my love." Harry says with a wink. Louis jokingly sighs as if he's being burended by Harry's charming attitude. "You're such a nuisance." Louis shoots back at him while running a finger over Atlas' cheek.

"Atlas doesn't think I am, right baby?"

"Hush, don't call his name or you'll wake him. You know how clingy he is with you."

"Lou, you're being dramatic. He's not going to wake up, I bet he can't even hear me in his sleep, watch. Atlas... baby bear, it's dada. Wake up for dada."

As if clockwork, Atlas' beautifully mixed eyes flutter open and they easily fall onto the phone being held in front of his face. Harry cringes as he's proved wrong ( _again_ ) and rubs a hand over the side of his neck. "Look what you've done!" Louis cries out, feeling very annoyed with his alpha.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't think he'd actually wake up." Harry tries to defend himself as he watches the screen shift. Louis moved his body to lay down next to Atlas, flipping the camera back around to show the both of them. Atlas' head was pressed against Louis' and his eyes lit up when he saw Harry's face on the screen.

"Hello precious." Harry murmurs softly, resting his head against his palm. Atlas makes a small noise in reply, his tiny hands swinging up and down. "You're so happy to see dada, aren't you? Yes, you are." His baby voice makes Louis giggle with amusement while Atlas swoons, loving the way his daddy speaks to him.

"I promise I'll be home soon Atty but in the meantime I need you to be such a good boy for mama, okay?"

Atlas screeches as if he's saying he swears to be good and Louis' heart swells with happiness. His son continues to smack his hands against the blankets on top of him, letting out happy grunts when Harry blows him kisses.

"I have to go now but dada will be home soon. Mama will give you kisses for me, I love you so much baby bear."

Harry blows both of his special boys a kiss before hanging up with a smile. Louis drops his phone on the bed and turns onto his side to face his son. Atlas' bottom lip was wobbling as he tried to comprehend where his dada could have went. But before he could actually start crying, Louis wrapped him up in his arms.

"Hush, my love. Mama is here for you, I'll always be here for you."

 

***

 

There was a knock on the door and it caught the attention of Louis who was in the kitchen cooking. Atlas was napping in the living room on another mini nest he created to keep his son comfortable. Louis dries his hand with a dish towel before leaving the kitchen, going towards the large wooden door. He looks through the peephole and immediately smiles.

"Hey!" Louis greets Alec once he opens the door to reveal the alpha. Alec had officially moved into an apartment near them two weeks ago. It took awhile for him to find the perfect place and it took even longer to get everything packed and transferred over. But his dearest friend now lived ten minutes away from him and he was so happy.

"Good afternoon cel mic, how are you feeling today?" He asks while pulling his jacket off, hanging it up on the coat rack. He toed off his shoes while Louis closed and locked the door behind him.

"I'm doing okay, I took a long nap with Atlas so I feel more energized. I was just in the middle of cooking lunch if you want to stay to eat. You can stay for dinner as well." Louis suggests as he follows Alec into the living room. He watches as the alpha kneels beside his sleeping child, his nose pressing against Atlas' temple. He stays there for a moment and whispers a soft greeting in Romanian before he stands again.

"Yes, of course I'd love to stay." He tells Louis with a grin that had his whole face glowing beautifully. Louis smiles back at him and nods his head before turning halfway, pausing midstep.

"You can help me if you want or you can stay with Atty and make sure he's okay." Louis suggests although he already knows what the older male is going to choose.

"I think I'll stay with mai tare." Alec concludes with a fond look he casted down at Atlas who was stirring in the nest, his lips parting as he breathes evenly.

"Mai tare? Tinier one?"

"It still surprises me how good you've gotten at speaking and understanding Romanian."

"I've had many months to practice with Harry. He wants Atlas to grow up fluent in the language so he may never forget a part of who he is." Louis replies with a chuckle, enjoying the impresses shine in Alec's eyes. "I must finish lunch, Atlas should be waking up soon and he'll be hungry so I want to eat before he traps me for twenty minutes."

"Go ahead, I got this handled."

"Thank you."

Louis disappeared back into the kitchen which left the alpha alone with a sleeping Atlas. After a moment of looking around, Alec finally decides on laying on the ground next to him. He perches himself just outside of Atlas' makeshift nest and rests his head on his arm. His grey eyes scan over the sleeping face, his lips curling into a small grin filled with fondness. Alec still can't believe that Harry would be engaged to his mate and a father to his first born son. When he met the man at the ripe age of nineteen, he never saw Harry taking this path. The man was always closed off and disinterested in people.

To see someone so dear to him living a happy life, Alec feels content that he's apart of it. He lets out a sigh as he drifts out of his thoughts, shifting his eyes to look back at Atlas. He's genuinely surprised to see the small alpha suddenly staring back at him and lets out a chuckle. Atlas woke up sometime in the two minutes Alec was thinking and chose to stare at the man daydreaming beside him. "Buna, draga. Sper că ai dormit bine, mi-a fost dor de tine."

_*Hi, darling. I hope you slept well, I missed you._

Atlas makes a happy noise as his beautiful face lights up at the sound of Alec's voice. He hits his blanket in excitement with curled hands, wiggling in his nest. "Mmm." Atlas continues to hum as his way of speaking while Alec shifts closer to him. He places his large hand on the side of Atlas' head and makes their gazes connect.

"My sweet boy, you're so cute." Alec coos while leaning in to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. Atlas let's out an excited squeal and slaps his hand on Alec's cheek, hitting his eye in the process. "Oof, you got a good arm." Alec jokes while dropping a kiss to Atlas' head.

"I know right, he's always slapping me or Harry when he wants to say something." Louis' voice comes from above him and he tilts his head up to see Louis standing a few inches away from his head. "He's very energetic which is adorable." He adds on while bending, placing his hand on top of Atlas' head.

"He reminds me of Harry when he was younger. There were so many videos left in the Styles home." Alec says as he watches Atlas squeal when he sees his mommy, his green-blue eyes shining. His small hand reaches up to grab at the warm hand on his head, his tiny fingers poking the skin.

"Really? I would love to see them!"

"I'll see if Dimitru would send them over for us."

Atlas smacks his lips together as the two men talk and starts to push his body weight towards one side. He tries to roll over but struggles due to the massive amount of blankets. He lets out a frustrated grunt and wiggles ruthlessly to get free of his confines. When he's finally free, he successfully rolls himself over and lifts his head to stare at his mom who was still kneeling.

"Num-num." Atlas whines in his attempt to notify Louis that he was hungry. Num-num was what Louis said everytime Atlas got fussy to see if he was hungry and it just stuck. Louis' gaze flickers to his baby who was smacking his hand against the pillow to get his attention. "Oh hello baby." He coos while reaching out to pick up his aggravated little boy. Louis sits back on his bum and rests Atlas in his lap, his nimble fingers running through the wavy hair on Atlas' head.

Alec pushes himself up while Louis pulls his shirt up, helping Atlas latch onto his nipple. "How often does he breastfeed?"

"Mm, he gets pretty hungry sometimes so maybe 10 or 11 times a day. I'm slowly introducing him to baby food so he eats that sometimes." Louis explains while smoothing over Atlas' stray hairs. Alec hums and rests his elbow on his thigh, leaning forward to gaze at the beautiful child Louis was holding.

"He's getting so big."

"I know, it's insane. He's very advance too. He knows how to roll over and how to lift his head, he can understand us most of the time in his own way, he can say some words but not all of them, and so much more. He's also starting to try and sit himself up but he's still struggling with that. But when I sit him up myself, he can stay balanced and just sit there watching his show. And he just learned how to crawl a few days ago."

"Wow, before you know it he's going to be running around the house screaming."

"Noooo." Louis whines while tipping his head back, exposing the engraving Harry left on his skin. "I don't want to think about that, he'll always be my little baby." He looks down at his son who was intently staring back up at him, his small fingers tugging at the necklace hanging from Louis' neck.

"it's going to happen so fast." Alec replies as he digs in his pocket for his phone that had started ringing. He pauses when he sees the caller ID and stares at the picture of a smiling Peter. The two of them are still close friends but Alec has been distant lately because even though he talked to Peter that one night six months ago, the omega still chose to be with Noah. He couldn't do anything more than be a friend to him after that.

"Is that him?" Louis asks quietly while gazing at his friend. Alec has talked to him multiple times about how much it hurts him to see Peter in so much pain. He confessed that he's slowly starting to fall for the sweet but stupid omega which didn't surprise Louis. There's always so much fondness and concern in his eyes when Peter was around or even mentioned that it was pretty obvious. He wants to be able to help but it's out of his control.

"Yeah.." He whispers while pressing the red button, putting his phone away. "Yeah it's him."

"Alec-"

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry, I assure you that I am one hundred percent okay."

"But-"

"Drop it." Alec orders while keeping his gaze to the ground, not seeing the way Louis' face drops. "I don't want to talk about it, alright? Please.. just let it go."

"Okay... okay."

It's silent for a few moments.

"Do you want to see a funny video of Harry I took a few nights ago?"

Alec chuckles and nods his head, knowing Louis was just trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

 

***

 

"Good boy bubbas, you're so cute." Louis squeals as he helps his son balance on top of him. His chunky monkey was currently on top of Louis' chest, his feet kicking widely in excitement. They've been cuddling on and off for a couple hours now, Atlas being easily distracted by The Wiggles playing on the TV. "Ow--Atty, you have to be careful." Louis grunts while rubbing the area Atlas just kicked by accident. The six month old baby just giggles at his reaction and reaches down to grab at Louis' nose.

Louis crosses his eyes and puffs his cheeks out which makes his son scream in happiness, his whole body tumbling forward. Louis catches him with a laugh as Atlas' face is squished against his, their noses pressed together. "Bubs, you're so clumsy." He says with a chuckle while adjusting Atlas so he was laying on Louis' body, his head resting in the crook of Louis' neck.

"Who's clumsy?"

Atlas and Louis both lift their head in unison, their eyes turning to look at Harry who was standing by the door. Atlas squeaks and struggles to push himself up, his arms still a little too weak. Instead of allowing Louis to help him get up, he throws his body to the side and falls flat onto the bed, face in the sheets. Louis laughs hysterically as he holds his stomach, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

Atlas pays no mind to his mom and lifts his head up, his legs kicking widely behind him as he crawls to the edge of the bed. "Ba..bababa." Atlas babbles hurriedly, still not being able to say dada or mama for that matter. Harry chuckles and walks to the foot of the bed just in time to catch his adventurous son, hauling him up into his arms.

"Atty, I missed you so much!" Harry exclaims while twirling around with Atlas clutched in his arms. Their cheeks were pressed together as Atlas giggled happily, his eyes squeezed shut as he smiled widely.

"Mmm yay!" Atlas shouts, saying one of the few words he can actually get out. Harry was the one who taught him that and he's been obsessed with it ever since. The alpha smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, helping his son stand on his legs. Atlas' small feet were perched on Harry's thighs as his tiny hands was held by his dad's larger ones.

"You're getting so strong, my big strong alpha." Harry praises as he leans in to press a kiss to Atlas' nose, watching it crinkle afterwards. He can feel Louis slide up behind him and turns his head a bit to connect their lips in a quick peck. "Mm, hello baby." Harry greets as Louis' tattooed arms slide around his neck, interlocking at his collarbones.

"Hello, my love. Welcome home." He whispers while kissing just below Harry's earlobe, his eyes on his son who was attempting to throw himself back. Harry keeps a steady grip on his crazy child to ensure his safety, one hand moving to rest on his back. He keeps it there to keep Atlas from tipping backward from how hard the baby is pushing back in order to fall.

"Our son is suicidal." Harry murmurs as they both watch Atlas get frustrated when he doesn't fall back. He bounces up and down, his knees bending and stretching in quick movements which makes the couple laugh. "Or maybe he's just psychotic."

"Either way, he gets this crazy side from you."

"Me!" Harry cries out while turning his head to look at his mate with a better view. "He definitely gets it from you."

"Nope, that's a lie."

"You're just saying that because you don't want to believe it's true."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Atlas doesn't care to listen to his parents bicker because he can't understand it anyway. Instead he focuses on the pretty dots in the sky that he can see through the window. He stares at them with wide eyes and his mouth slightly parted. Louis pauses mid-argument to look at his son, slapping Harry to make him look at the sight before them. They both admire the small smile displayed on his lips. It wasn't until that very moment that Louis realized his life felt so complete. And that was something that made him so happy.


	43. 43

"Baby, wake up."

Louis makes a noise at the voice he hears in his ear. He rolls over onto his side and yawns, settling back into the pillows. "Louis, you have to wake up darling." Harry whispers while placing a hand on the side of his head. His long fingers tangle in the brown locks as he leans in close to his mate. The omega grunts and flips over again, shoving Harry's face away.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." He mumbles while grabbing onto the blanket when Harry tugs on it. His fiancé laughs and yanks the blanket from Louis' tight grasp, moving closer to his grumbling love. "Ugh, Harry." Louis groans while shoving the alpha away again, burying his face into the pillow.

"Wake up Louis, or else."

"Or else what?" Louis shoots back in annoyance as he rolls onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. There was no response but Louis didn't bother to care as he assumed Harry probably left. He settles back into the bed and tries to go back to sleep, his lips parting as he breathes evenly.

The peace and quiet doesn't last long because a second later Louis is attacked by a heavy, screaming weight on his chest. "Mm! Num-num!" Atlas shouts as he wiggles his body on top of Louis'. The omega groans and opens his eyes, placing his small hands on Atlas' body so he doesn't fall off. Harry was standing next to the bed with a smirk on his face that Louis wanted to smack off.

"I told you to wake up."

"Yeah, yeah go somewhere." Louis hisses to his gorgeous mate, turning his attention to a smiling Atlas. He was still perched on Louis' chest with his tiny hands on either side of his neck. His mixed eyes were twinkling as he grinned at his mama, pieces of hair falling into his face. "Good morning, baby bear." He coos while pushing his body to sit up.

Harry takes a seat beside him on the edge of the bed, his hand on Atlas' back to help the baby sit on Louis' lap when the omega gets up. "Num-num." Atlas demands again while twisting his fingers around Louis' necklace, staring up at him. Louis clicks his tongue and shifts Atlas in his arms so he's cradling the boy, helping him latch onto his nipple.

"So demanding." Louis murmurs as he leans his head back against the headboard, his eyes connecting with Harry's. The alpha was watching him with a loving gaze, his large hand rubbing up and down the expanse of Louis' bare thigh. "What? Do I have dried drool on my face?" He asks with raised brows which makes Harry laugh.

"I can't stare at my beautiful fiancé?"

"Nope, it's illegal."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so." Louis retorts with a silly grin that had Harry's heart racing. The older male rolls his eyes with a small smile before he leans in, nuzzling his nose against Louis'.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Don't you have work?" Louis questions him while adjusting Atlas, running his skinny fingers through the brown hair atop his son's head. Harry licks over his lips and shifts closer to his mate, slipping his hand to the Atlas' back, rubbing small circles into the cloth of his onesie.

"Caprifoi, I told you I called off today so I can spend the day with you and Atlas before you go back to work on Monday."

Louis has been on maternity leave for almost seven months now and he has to go back to work which kills him. He's so attached to his baby boy and to have to go back to work after so many months of being with him is heartbreaking. But he feels a lot better knowing that Harry will be taking over for paternity leave for three more months.

After he goes back to work Alec has agreed to watch Atlas until he's old enough to go to a daycare. The daycare the couple wants to put him in only allows one year olds and up so they have to wait a few more months until they can put him in there. Ethan will also be there as well when he turns one which is in about three months.

"We can have a picnic? It's so beautiful out today and I think Atty will really like being outside." Louis says with a grin, staring up at his alpha with shining eyes. Harry nods his head in agreement, already imaging the chaos Atlas will bring when they put him near grass for the first time.

"As long as you make sure our son doesn't eat dirt then I'm all for it."

"He gets that shit from you." Louis complains with a scrunch of his nose, gently laying Atlas down in the pile of warm blankets. The small alpha smacks his lips together and curls into a ball as he sleeps peacefully. Harry scoffs and places a hand over his chest as if offended.

"Excuse you, our child gets all the good traits and characteristics from me."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"Wow, you're feisty today." Harry comments lowly as he leans in to press a light kiss to Louis' lips. The omega giggles against the pink lips attacking his mouth, his arms sliding around Harry's neck. Their kiss quickly gets heated as Harry nips at his lip, Louis' mouth parting to allow him access. A tongue invades his mouth and large hands grasps the sides of his face to keep their heads aligned.

Before Harry could thoroughly grope his mate, they're interrupted by the doorbell ringing. The alpha groans and pulls away from Louis' delicious lips, his eyes glaring at the opened bedroom door. "I swear if that's not someone important I am going to kill the person behind the door." He threatens which makes Louis giggle. The omega pushes Harry back and climbs off the bed, pointing to their sleeping son.

"Watch him and make sure he doesn't fall off the bed, I'll go see who it is." He orders before disappearing from the room, not caring for a response from Harry. The taller male sighs and falls back against the bed, wincing when he jostles the sleeping baby. He lets out a breath of relief when Atlas doesn't wake up and turns onto his side. He faces his sleeping son, his hand landing on the side of his small body.

He has such long eyelashes for only being six months and Harry can't help but admire them. His son is absolutely beautiful and he knows that Atlas got it all from his mama. Harry grins and leans in to press his forehead against Atlas', his eyes slipping shut as he listens to him breathe. Sometimes when he's had a long day he'd do this to feel better. It helped him relax.

He releases a soft breath and was running his thumb over Atlas' cheek when he hears rapid footsteps up the stairs. He lifted his head and looked at the bedroom door in confusion before starting to pick himself up. As soon as he sat up Niall appeared in the room and raced towards Harry. The alpha watches in mortification as the omega bolts towards him just before he's knocked back down into the bed, Niall's weight on top of him.

A loud gasp is punched out of him when Niall's head slams into his chest. His green eyes dart towards his son who is thankfully still sleeping before he looks back down at Niall. The smaller man was grinning up at him, his thin arms pushing himself away from Harry so he can sit up.

"Hi."

"Are you trying to murder me?" Harry asks incredulously as he grabs Louis' pillow, smacking the stupid brunette with it. Niall splutters at the attack and shakes his head to get the hair out his face.

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"You tackling me in my own home wasn't nice either."

"I was just saying hi!"

"A simple hello would have been suffice." Harry hisses while pinching Niall's cheek, pulling at it until his friend is whining.

"What's the fun in that?"

Harry rolls his eyes and releases Niall's cheek, taking the pillow he smacked him with to lean back on it. "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?" He asks while folding his hands together, his green eyes trained on the door behind Niall. He's awaiting the arrival of his mate who has not made a noise from downstairs.

"I do and Liam is gonna take me because Zayn had to leave early for his shift. I just wanted to stop by to say hi to Atlas." Niall explains as he crawls towards the sleeping baby, settling in besides the young alpha.

"Where is my fiancé?" Harry questions as he shifts his gaze to Niall who was pressing gentle kisses to his son's head.

"Downstairs feeding Ethan some baby food. He's talking to Liam about god knows what."

"Doesn't Liam go back to work this week?" Harry questions as he tosses the pillow back at Niall, sliding out of bed.

"Yeah he goes back in two days and then Zayn is gonna take his paternity leave." Niall confirms while pushing the pillow off his face. He presses his nose against Atlas' chubby cheek and closes his eyes. Harry smiles fondly at the sight before he leaves the room in search for his mate. He shuffles down the stairs until he hits the floor, turning left to follow the voices he hears.

Liam was sitting at the island with a water bottle clutched between his hands. Louis was sitting across from him holding a baby spoon and a tub of baby food. Ethan was sitting in Atlas' high chair beside his mate, his small hands slapping against the table as he demands more food. Ethan is now nine months old and it's like time has flown by. The older he gets, the more he starts to look like Zayn.

He has Zayn's dark brown-almost black hair that compliments his slightly tanned skin perfectly. He also has Zayn's nose and Niall's lips that are always pulled into a grin. His facial structure resembles Zayn's and the older he gets, Harry knows it'll soon be like a carbon copy. The one thing he got from Niall besides his lips was Niall's shocking blue eyes. It mixed well with the rest of his features and made him all the more beautiful.

"Ethan, my sweet boy." Harry murmurs as he approaches the smiling baby. Ethan let's out a squeal when he sees Harry and holds his hands up towards him. Harry clicks his tongue and bends down to press a series of kisses to his face. The young omega giggles happily at the attack of wet kisses, his tiny fingers yanking at Harry's growing hair. It's getting so long again that his curls are becoming more prominent. He doesn't know if he wants to cut it again or not.

"Oof, always pulling at my hair." Harry says with a chuckle as he pries his hair strands from Ethan's grip, straightening up afterwards. Louis smiles at him when they make eye contact and accepts the kiss Harry offers to him.

"Niall took over with Atty?" He questions as Harry takes the seat next to Liam, giving the alpha a quick side hug.

"Yep, right after he tackled me into the bed like a maniac."

"Sorry about that man. He's been overly excited recently because E's birthday is coming up."

"Da!" Ethan shouts as he tries to catch his dad's attention, having heard his name. He babbles nonsense as if he's telling Liam that he's excited for his birthday, his blue eyes shining. "Bababa, mmm mama."

"That's right baby boy, mama is happy for your birthday. Are you excited for your birthday?" Liam asks sweetly as Ethan rattles the highchair table, his lips pulled into a smile that showed off his three teeth he had growing in. Louis giggles as he watches how energetic Ethan is. He hopes Atlas is just as outgoing and lively as he is.

"Zayn and Niall have been planning nonstop since he turned nine months. I didn't think Zayn would willing be apart of Niall's craziness about his birthday. Like, I'm excited because it's my baby boy's first birthday but I'm not crazy like them. They spent three hours picking streamer colors."

"Sounds like Louis." Harry muses which earns him a laugh from Liam and a glare from Louis. "What? You know it's true." He tries to defend himself while holding his hands up.

"You didn't have to expose me like that." Louis mumbles as he feeds Ethan the rest of the baby food, getting up afterwards. Harry watches as his mate throws the empty tub away before he starts to wash the spoon. He notices movement beside him and knows Liam got up to go to his son but his eyes stayed on Louis. He notices Louis pause and wonders what caught his attention until his own senses flare up, notifying him of his son's arrival.

He turns around just as Louis does to see Niall walking into the kitchen with a yawning Atlas in his arms. The six month old had a hand balled up into a fist pressed to his right eye in his own attempt to rub it. His hair was a hot mess on top of his head, stray hairs sticking up all over the place. Atlas dropped his hand and blinked which allowed all the adults in the room to coo over his blue-green eyes.

"Aw, is my baby bear awake?" Louis asks in a soft voice as he walks towards Niall, holding his hands out for his son. Atlas makes a small noise and looks in the direction of his mama's voice, his arms sticking out to be picked up. Louis grabs hold of him and presses gentle kisses to his chubby cheeks, reveling in the way he giggles.

"Mama." Atlas mumbles while pressing his face into Louis' neck, inhaling his calming scent. His little boy is so clingy and very attached to the omega, just like his dad. His eyes catch sight of the familiar mark he always sees on Louis' neck but is still too young to understand what it is. He just likes to play with it whenever he can much to Louis' amusement.

Harry pushes himself out of the chair he was still sitting in and walks towards his family. When Atlas catches a whiff of Harry's scent, his head snaps around to look for his daddy. When his eyes fall onto his smiling father, Atlas retaliates with a toothless grin. "Ahh, bababa." Atlas speaks as if they can understand him, his hands slapping against Louis' shoulders in excitement.

Ethan watches from Atlas' high chair in curiosity, his hands slapping together. The two babies rarely see each other right now because both families are too busy to really leave the house to go visit the other. Ethan and Atlas have been around each other multiple times but have only actually 'played' with each other twice. Atlas was too young at the time to really do anything or comprehend what was going on.

But now he's six, almost seven months and he's well aware of the other baby staring at him. His blue-green eyes lock onto Ethan's silent figure sitting in the high chair and they squint. Louis was too busy talking to Harry and Liam to notice the interaction happening in front of him. But Niall was entranced at the situation before him, watching the two babies silently interact with each other from ten feet away.

Atlas makes a movement with his head that had Ethan grinning, his hands slamming onto the table. A twinkle flashes through his blue eyes that made Atlas giggle, wiggling in Louis' hold. Ethan kicked his feet towards the younger baby, his hands making grabby motions. Niall tries not to laugh when he sees Atlas slap Louis in his attempt to get to Ethan, catching the omega by surprise. "What-"

"I think they want to play." Niall interjects, motioning between the two babies who were still talking through nonverbal actions. Louis' eyes dart between the two of them before he lifts a hand up to cover Atlas' view of Ethan, wanting to test something. The baby alpha tried to look past Louis' hand, moving to one side to look around it but Louis follows him. He goes towards the other side but is yet again blocked by Louis' hand.

Atlas huffs and lifts his chubby hand, pushing at Louis' to try and make it go away. "Mama!" He grumbles as he glowers at the hand blocking him from the smiling baby he can sense behind it. "Mm, mama." Atlas says again with his very limited vocabulary, huffing once more. Harry chuckles and grabs his mate's hand, entwining their fingers so Atlas can see Ethan again. When the two babies' gazes meet, they both smile widely, giggling in happiness.

"Da." Ethan requests his father attention, the alpha looking away from a smiling Niall to meet Ethan's stare. "Da." He says again, his small eyebrows raising in his own way of saying he wants to get down.

"Yeah, alright." Liam says before going towards his son, helping him out of the high chair. He places him down on the ground and Ethan immediately crawls towards the couple that had the other baby locked in their arms. He approaches Louis' legs and grabs onto it to help himself up. His head tilts up to look at the two men towering up at him and he gently taps Louis' shin.

"Ou." Ethan says, not able to say Louis name correctly just yet.

"Yes, bubba?"

"Ou, mm bababa?" He says with a questioning tone, his head tilting to the side. Atlas cranes his neck to look at the small person on the ground with shining eyes. He looks back to Louis and touches his cheek, their eyes connecting.

"Mama, ahh." He requests politely which makes everyone laugh. They're all loving the way the babies are struggling to talk to them due to their limited knowledge. Louis presses a kiss to his temple before he places Atlas down next to Ethan who was still waiting patiently by his feet. Once Atlas was in front of him, Ethan lets out an excited yell and slaps his hands on the floor. Atlas giggles in response and flaps his arms up and down, bouncing in elation.

Both couples watch as the two boys crawl out of the kitchen towards the living room, what just happened still processing in their minds. Louis blinks in surprise and pries his eyes away from the two babies, turning his attention to a smiling Harry. The alpha cups his cheek and presses a kiss to his small nose, enjoying the way it crinkles. "I think that means they like each other." He murmurs to his mate which makes Louis grin widely.

"Yeah, I think so.."

"Shit, I'm going to be late for work!"

 

***

 

Louis laid Atlas down on the bed, pulling a funny face to make the baby laugh. "My sweet baby, you're so cute!" Louis squeals as he attacks his chubby face in kisses, Atlas wheezing in happiness. "Let's get you ready to go to the park." Louis tells his son as he unbuttons the three buttons of his onesie. "Dada is getting you more oatmeal, isn't that exciting?"

Atlas' eyes light up as if he understood what Louis meant and he scrunches his nose up, his lips pulled into a happy grin. He starts to breathe in and out of his nose quickly while swinging his hands up and down, his face still scrunched. Louis bursts into laughter at his reaction, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "Oh! Silly baby, what are you doing?"

A gurgle escapes his mouth before he starts to kick his legs in enlightenment. Louis continues to giggle as he pulls the onesie off of Atlas gently, smoothing his hair down afterwards. He grabs the diaper and wipes he keeps near the bed, quickly changing his full diaper before Atlas could start whining. Once he was done, he picks up the new onesie Niall brought over today. It was a nice grey color with navy blue boats scattered across the fabric. 

He carefully pulls it over Atlas' head and slips his arms through the holes. He lets out a sigh when the baby tries to roll over as he attempts to button him up. "Baby boy, be good to mama. You're almost done, okay?" He murmurs while flipping Atlas back over, quickly buttoning his onesie much to the alpha's dismay. He makes an angry noise and turns himself around again, pushing on his arms until he's sitting up.

Once he's up, he weirdly shuffles in place until he's facing Louis who was watching him in amusement. His small eyebrows were furrowed and his hands were balled up in tiny fists. He looked so angry but because he was so stinking cute, Louis couldn't help but smile. "Mm, my grumpy little man baby." He coos while reaching out to pick him up. Atlas huffs but accepts the small kisses his mama places on his cheek, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. 

"How's my baby bear doing?" Harry asks as he walks into the room with his phone in his hands. Atlas lifts his head at the sound of his dad's voice and his whole face lights up. "Is someone happy to see dada?" Harry asks in a baby voice as he shuffles towards his mate, his hands moving to cup Atlas' cheeks. "Guess what bubba, I got you more oatmeal!" Harry cheers as he takes his son from Louis, lifting Atlas up in the air. 

The younger alpha screeches and kicks his legs from where he is above Harry's head. "So happy! My happy boy!" Harry brings him back down and plants a wet kiss to his cheek as Atlas curls an arm around Harry's neck. Louis grins as he watches his two boys, his heart warming with merriment. "Are we ready to go?" Harry asks after looking away from Atlas who was resting his head against Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah babe, let me just throw on a hoodie. Can you put a jacket on Atlas and put him in his car seat for me?" Louis requests as he gets off the bed, walking towards the closet. "I got you, Lou." Harry calls out as he walks out the room leaving Louis to his thoughts. Louis grabs one of Harry's hoodies and pulls it over his head, ruffling his hair afterwards. It's starting to warm up which Louis is so thankful for but it's still windy around this area. After he slides his shoes on, Louis leaves the room and heads down the stairs. 

Harry was making funny faces to a giggling Atlas who was buckled into his car seat with a jacket and hat on. Louis smiles at the sight as he advances towards them, placing a hand on Harry's back. The alpha turns his head at the touch and smiles back at his mate. "Hey beautiful, you ready?" He asks while straightening up. Louis nods and leans up to kiss Harry's puckered lips, humming in content. 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

***

 

By the time Harry pulled into the parking lot Atlas had woken up from his nap during the car ride. He opened his eyes and stared out the window, blinking slowly. It's not often that his parents take him out and the outside world is beautiful. Harry puts the car in park and turns around to look at Atlas through the mirror hanging up on the seat. "You ready to go bubs?" He asks which gets him a gurgled shout in response. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He says with a chuckle as he glances at a smiling Louis who was unbuckling his seatbelt. He opens his door after popping the trunk and shuts his door afterwards. Louis moves his seat up so he can pull Atlas' carseat out before he shuts his own door. While Harry takes the stroller out the trunk, Louis unlatches the carseat from it's holder and shuts Atlas' door with his hip. Once Harry had the stroller open, he takes the car seat from his mate and connects it to the black and grey stroller. 

"I'll get the food." Louis murmurs before he walks around the car to the get to the backseat behind the driver's side. He opens the door and pulls out the picnic basket along with the blanket they brought with them. After picking up the diaper bag, he closes the door and turns to his alpha who was waiting for him. "I'll get that." Harry says as he takes the diaper bag from Louis, slinging it over his shoulder. 

The three of them set off towards the park to pick the perfect spot for Atlas' first time here. They decided on an area near a tree that had a great view of the pond nearby. Harry pushes the stroller over there with Louis following him, his head tilted as he enjoyed the breeze flowing through his long hair. He has to get Harry to cut it again because Atlas has the habit of yanking on it every chance he got. 

"Is here good, caprifoi?" Harry asks while pointing to a clear spot in front of the tree. The omega nods and steps forward, setting the basket on the ground by Harry's feet. He unfolds the blanket and lays it out onto the grass, making sure it's straight. He picks up the basket again and rests it on the blanket as a form of an anchor, smiling at Harry afterwards. 

"He's going to be so happy." Louis tells him as Harry unbuckles a yawning Atlas, the baby rubbing his eye. Harry places a hand on the back of his head before he drops to his knees by the blanket. He carefully places Atlas down onto the blanket so he's in a sitting position. Louis crawls onto the blanket until he's beside his son, watching him carefully. Atlas looks around at the new environment before him, his eyes wide. 

Harry bites back a laugh as he takes in the look on his face, briefly glancing at Louis who was doing the same. Once Atlas catches sight of the magic green things surrounding the blanket he was on, he lets out a loud scream. He falls forward onto his hands and knees and quickly crawls towards the grass, his mouth wide open. Louis jerks forward when he realizes Atlas was going to try and eat the grass, quickly picking him up. "Woah, woah, woah. No baby bear, you don't eat the grass you silly goose." 

His mate was on his back with a hand over his stomach as he laughed. As soon as he saw his son barreling towards the grass to eat it, he fell into a fit of laughter. He knew something like that was going to happen and he can't get over how weird his son is. "Wow, you were just gonna let your son eat grass?" Louis teasingly scolds him which made Harry chuckle.

"What? No, I knew you were going to stop him. Plus, he has to learn somehow that grass isn't meant to be food."

"Yeah, he can learn that without having to eat it, dimwit." 

Harry grins stupidly at his fiancé who rolled his eyes in response. Louis lays down next to Harry and places Atlas in the gap between them. At first the six month old tried to wiggle his way out to get to the grass again but stops when he notices the fluffy white shapes in the big blue thing. His lips were parted in awe as he watched it float. "Those are clouds in the sky, Atty." Harry whispers to his son as Louis rests his head on Harry's arm that was stretched out. 

The baby didn't make a sound or have any reaction to the news as he continued to watch the clouds move across the sky. Harry smiles fondly and flickers his gaze away from his amazed son to look at his mate. Louis was already staring back at him with a look so soft Harry almost wanted to cry. He inhales sharply and admires the way Louis' lips curl into a small grin, his eyes filled with adornment. "I love you." Louis mouths to him which makes Harry's eyes crinkle at the corners. 

"I love you too." 


	44. 44

Atlas was currently cuddling with Harry on the bed. It was eight something in the morning and the older alpha was half asleep. Louis started work two weeks ago and it took some time for Atlas to adjust but the baby is surviving without him. Harry just has to worry about his mate who is going through baby bear withdraw which isn't too good. He calls at every hour to check up on them and FaceTimes them at lunch so he can see Atlas' smiling face.

Harry is happy to see the look Louis gets when he sees Atlas again but it hurts to know his fiancé is aching to be with his son. He hopes that his plan he's been working on for the past few months follows through. If it does, their lives will be getting a hell of a lot easier from this point on.

Harry's thoughts were broken by Atlas shifting in his arms which caught his attention. He turns his head to watch his son get comfortable again, his eyes on the TV that was playing The Wiggles. He smiles when he sees Atlas start to play with his lip as he watches the colorful people sing. It's a habit he picked up awhile ago that makes Harry want to squeeze him. His son is so cute and he can't get over it.

"She's got red curly hair and her yellow bow, bow, bows. She goes around and around, dancing on her toes. Emma, Emma, she's the girl with the bow in her hair. Emma, Emma, dial E for Emma!"

"E...mma." Atlas mumbles which has Harry snapping his head up to look at his seven month old son. Atlas doesn't care to look back at his shell shocked dad and instead focuses on the show in front of him. "Emma!" He squeals happily, making Harry break out into a smile.

"Good boy! You're getting so smart." He praises his son while dropping kisses along his jaw. Atlas giggles and shuffles closer to his dada, pressing his face into Harry's chest. His green eye was hidden by Harry's chest but his blue one was peeking through at the TV so he could continue watching his show. Harry glances at the clock and sees that's it going to be nine soon and Louis hasn't called. Harry assumes he's probably in surgery right now and doesn't dwell on it.

"Do you want to eat, bubbas?" Harry asks while brushing the hair off his forehead. Atlas pushes his head back so he can look at his dad, his eyes blinking slowly. "Baby Bear want num-num?" He reiterates which makes Atlas' face light up.

"Mm, num-num."

Harry laughs softly and gently removes himself from beneath Atlas, sliding off the bed. He grabs the shirt that Louis pried off of him last night and pulls it over his head. He fixes the hair that got messed up before he holds his hands out to Atlas. "Vino aici, iubire." He speaks in Romanian, something he's been doing since Atlas learned his first word. He wants his son to be fluent in the Romanian language. "Haide, Atlas, vino aici."

_* Come here, love_   
_* Come on, Atlas, come here._

After a moment Atlas crawls towards his dad and Harry grins, throwing his son up before catching him. "Good boy, Atty! Ești atât de inteligent!" He cheers and brings his son down into a hug, swaying back and forth as he kisses his cheek multiple times. By the time he's running and talking, Atlas will be able to fully understand Romanian and that's all that Harry wants.

_*You are so clever!_

After their cute moment, Harry makes his way down the stairs to feed Atlas his oatmeal for breakfast. It's his favorite thing right now and Harry is glad he's adjusting well to solids. Yesterday they had him try gnawing on some celery and he loved it. Louis was lowkey freaking out because he's a paranoid mom but Harry assured him Atlas would be okay and he was.

He sets Atlas down into his highchair and connects the table so he won't tumble forward. Atlas places his hands on the sides of the white plastic table and stares down at it as if it has offended him. Harry raises his brows but thinks nothing of it as he turns around to grab the oatmeal from the cabinet. "Your mommy should be calling soon, bubs." Harry makes conversation as he pours a small spoonful of the powder into his bowl before adding warm water.

Atlas doesn't make a sound and Harry turns around to look at his son as he stirs the watery looking oatmeal until it turns solid. He pauses when he sees Atlas bent over the side trying to reach the seatbelt that was hanging off. His small fingers were desperately grabbing at it but it was just too far for him to reach. "Really Atty?"

The baby looks up with his brows furrowed and his lips pursed in an angry frown. "Ba!" He screams and hits his hand against the side. Harry bites back the laugh threatening to come out and walks towards his son. He puts the blue bowl down on the island and reaches for the seatbelt. As soon as his fingers touch it, Atlas lets out another scream that sounded more enthusiastic. "Mm, dada!" He screeches and that has Harry dropping the seatbelt in shock.

Atlas said his first word when he turned six months which is totally normal for a baby that has two bloodlines that descend from two powerful clans. But obviously because he is only six months, he is very limited on what he  _can_  say. Mama, yay, no, num-num, and sometimes the occasional up is all he really says. It made Harry sad at first that he would never say dada but he tried his best not to freak out about it.

But Atty is now seven months and he's pretty fucking sure he just heard dada come out his mouth. Harry lifts his head so their eyes connect and his heart flips at the sight of his smiling baby. "Bubs, what did you say?" Harry asks softly, watching as Atlas' smile grew. He kicks his legs happily and giggles, making grabby hands at Harry.

"Ahhh, dada up."

A wide smile breaks out across Harry's shining face and the alpha's heart feels as if it'll beat out of his chest. "Atlas you said dada! Oh my god, you said dada!" Harry cheers as he unlatches the table, picking his son up. Atlas screams in excitement and wraps his arms around Harry's neck as best as his small arms allow him to.

"Dada! Dada, dada, dada, that's me!" Harry shouts as he spins them around, loving the loud laughter he hears from Atlas. The smaller alpha buries his face into Harry's neck and inhales his daddy's scent. Harry had tears gathering in the corner of his eyes and he sniffles, pulling Atlas back so he can see his face. His son was grinning which had Harry doing the same. He was so happy and nothing can tear his mood down.

A faint ringing from behind Harry catches his attention and he looks around the kitchen. He furrows his eyebrows when he doesn't see anything at first before he peeps Atlas' iPad sitting on the counter. He walks towards it with Atlas perched in his arms, wondering what it could be. He blinks when he sees Louis' number across the screen and remembers that the iPad is connected to Harry's Apple ID. He slides his finger across the screen and picks up the iPad just as Louis' face pops up.

"Hey, baby." Harry greets as he walks back to the island, sitting in the stool. He places the iPad on the counter so it leans against the flower vase they have on there. Atlas sits on Harry's thighs, his small hands tracing the marble design the island has.

"Babe, I tried calling you twice, why didn't you answer?" Louis asks while running a hand through his hair. He looked tired and stressed and Harry's heart broke into pieces. Harry licks over his lips and rubs his thumb across Atlas' knee, his eyes watching Louis.

"I'm sorry Lou, I was distracted by Atlas and I left my phone upstairs. I'm on the iPad right now and I didn't hear it at first."

"It's fine, I was just worried." Louis brushes it off and adjusts the top of his scrubs, leaning back in his chair. "Where's bubbas?" He asks when he doesn't see his son in the camera. Harry grins and allows Atlas to grab ahold of his fingers on both hands before he helps the baby stand up. His small feet found purchase on Harry's thighs and he was finally exposed to the camera.

Louis' face lit up when he saw his smiling baby and Atlas' did the same when he saw his mommy. "Mama!" He screams and let's go of Harry's fingers to slap his hands against island. Harry takes hold of his hips to keep his son steady as he leaned forward to stare at the screen.

"Hello baby bear, I miss you so much." Louis coos while bringing the camera closer to his face. Atlas whines and reaches his hand out to try and touch the screen. "Mama." He cries out which makes Louis' stomach drop. Harry shushes his son and rubs his back comfortingly. 

"It's okay bubbas, mama will be home soon okay?" Harry assured him as he kisses his cheek. Atlas sniffles as tears drop down his cheeks and Louis squeezes his eyes shut to stop his own.

"I'm sorry baby, mama wishes she could hold you. I love you so much, Atty. I promise you mama will be home soon, okay?" Louis tells his son which makes Atlas pout, his fingers running over the screen that showed Louis' face. "Mama." Atlas replies in his own way of saying okay which makes Harry smile.

"I have some good news." The alpha interjects which makes Louis raise his brows.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Harry winks at him before turning his gaze to Atlas. He taps his son's cheek until he got his attention, their eyes meeting. "Atlas, who am I?" Harry asks which makes Atlas' giggle. "C'mon baby, who am I?" He asks again as Louis watches in confusion, a smile pulling at his lips.

Atlas lifts a hand to touch Harry's cheek as another giggle comes out. "Mm, dada!" He shouts happily before he squeals when Harry kisses him all over his face. Louis was staring at the two of them in shock at what he just heard. That was the first time Atlas ever said dada and Louis feels like he could cry.

"Good job, baby! That's right, I'm dada."

"Dada! Dada mmm, bababa."

Harry giggles at the gibberish Atlas was saying and kissed his lips once more turning his attention back to Louis. The omega was in shock with his mouth slightly parted. His eyes were narrowed on a grinning Atlas who finally turned to look back at the phone.

"Baby bear, I am so proud of you!" Louis cheers as he claps his hands. Atlas watches in amazement at the movement his mom does before he looks down at his own hands. He slowly lifts them and then presses them together. Harry watches him in amusement for a few seconds before deciding to help him.

"Like this bubba." He says before showing him how to clap. Atlas watches his dad clap a few times before he looks down at his own hands again. He slaps them together and screeches when he hears the clapping noise. He does it again, multiple times. Louis laughs as he admires the way his baby gets so happy.

"Good job! Bate cu palmă ( _clap_ )." Harry tells him with a grin. Louis mouths what Harry just said to himself, wanting to remember it. Atlas keeps clapping, so in love with this new discovery. His parents watch him with fond smiles, loving the way their baby behaves. They got so lucky with him.

 

***

 

Louis was so tired and he was only halfway through his day. All he wanted was to go home to his mate and his baby boy, maybe watch some movies until he knocks out. He loves his job, he really does but he also had the taste of what being a full-time mom was like. Now he's addicted and he wants to be with Atlas at all times. He sighs and stretches his arms above his head, making a small noise when he hears a crack.

It's about time for him to go do his rounds so he should probably get to it. He pushes himself up out of the chair and walks towards the door of his office, pulling it open. He raises his eyebrows when he sees Peter standing in front of him with his head down, having not noticed that Louis opened the door. "Uhm.. Pete?" He says slowly.

The other omega blinks rapidly before lifting his head, looking at Louis in surprise. "Oh I didn't even know you were here." He says softly, his blue eyes seeming glassy. Louis frowns and places his hand on Peter's shoulder, making him jump.

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Yeah I... I'm fine." He says with a frown as he looks at Louis' hand on him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well come in, let's talk."

"You're not busy?"

"No, of course not. Come in." Louis ushers him inside and closes the door behind him. Peter moves to the couch and sits down, a loud sigh leaving his mouth. Louis follows his lead and sits down next to him, pulling his legs up on the couch. Peter fiddled with his fingers, his gaze on the ground.

"I want to break up with Noah... but I'm scared. He's so mean and–he's just scary. I'm worried about what he'll do when I do breakup with him. But I just can't force myself to be with him anymore when my heart doesn't want him."

Louis blinks in surprise at the sudden confession and he licks over his lips. Peter was running a hand through his hair, his face the definition of stress. "Your heart doesn't want him?"

"No, it doesn't..." His voice gets soft as he trails off, looking at the rug in front of the couch. "My heart wants Alec." A sudden rush of happiness shoots through Louis at the new information and his whole body jolts forward.

"You're serious?"

"Yes. I love Alec and I've been trying to deny it for awhile because he's eleven years my senior but I really care for him and I'm in love with him. He makes me feel safe, he makes me happy."

Louis grins so widely he feels as if his cheeks might rip. "Have you told him yet? You know Alec feels the same way, he's told you so many times before. Alec would never let anything happen to you and he will protect you from Noah without a doubt."

"Yes, I know that but I'm scared because Noah is very... strong and he knows people."

"Noah is nothing compared to Alec who is filled with the Ciurea bloodline, one of the three strongest clans in Romania. Noah is nothing but a regular descendant from a group of half-breeds. His family belonged to no clan, he does not compare to the power that Alec has. Don't underestimate Alec's need to protect you, someone he wants to be his mate."

Peter blushes at Louis' rant, his heart racing at the thought of him. He's well aware of what Alec wants from him but hearing it out loud from someone else is embarrassing. He swallows the lump in his throat and curls his fingers into small fists. "Okay.. I'll talk to Alec tonight and tell him the truth. After he knows, I will tell Noah that I want to breakup and I'll take it from there." He concludes with a nod of his head.

"Good, I think that's the best choice right now. I wish you the best of luck, Pete. You and Alec will be so happy together, I already know it."

They smile at each other before Louis is pulled into a hug by his friend. He pulls away after a moment and drops a kiss to Peter's cheekbone. "Now, go ahead and do your job, I need to get through my rounds as fast as possible so I can go home to my babies."

 

***

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, it's good to have you back." Jackie greets the passing nurse as he makes his way to the oncology ward.

"Good evening Jackie, I'm glad to be back. It's good to see you're doing well." He replies with a wink before he turns the corner, walking towards the room that has become so familiar to him. When he started work two weeks ago he had to respond to an emergency involving a young boy who was struggling to breathe. The boy, Brayden, happened to have cancer and has been hospitalized for three months.

It broke Louis' heart to have to see the seven year old connected to so many wires especially when all he sees is Atlas in him. He decided from that day on to visit Brayden before he left to read him a bedtime story. He's been going every night for two weeks and it's one of the many things he looks forward to every day. When he gets to the room, he gently knocks on the door.

"Hello, hello. I'm looking for a Mr. Brayden Goode."

"Hi Lou!" Brayden cheers as he sits up in his bed. Louis grins and walks closer to the hospital bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Hey bud, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling okay, I got tired a lot today." Brayden admits as he fiddles with the IV connected to him. Louis' chest tightens and his face drops. He reaches a hand out and brushes his thumb across Brayden's cheek, forcing a smile to keep the mood light.

"It's going to be okay, honey bee. Keep your head up and you'll get through anything in life."

"Thanks Louis." Brayden grins and grabs ahold of Louis' hand, playing with the ring on his finger. "How's Mr. Harry?" He asks while meeting Louis' gaze. Brayden loves hearing about Louis' family because it makes him happy. He wishes he can stay healthy long enough to meet his soulmate.

"Harry is doing great, I'll tell him you asked."

"And Atlas?"

"He's getting so big. He learned how to say dada today and Harry was so happy."

"That's so cute." Brayden gushes as he sits up more, his brown eyes widening. "How old is he?"

"Atlas? He's seven months now."

"Wow, so young."

"I know right but to me he feels so old because I knew him when he wasn't even born yet."

Brayden giggles and that makes Louis smile. He places a hand on the back of Brayden's head and rubs a thumb over the nape of his neck. "What story do you want me to read today?"

"Cinderella!"

"Again? I read that two days in a row, you silly goose."

"Pleaseeee." Brayden begs as he holds his hands together. "I love it so much, please Lou." Louis smiles and fondly rolls his eyes before he nods his head to agree.

"Fine, fine."

Louis opens the drawer of the table next to Brayden's bed and picks out the book he's learned word for word. "Once upon a time, there was a kind girl named Cinderella. All of the animals loved her, especially two mice named Gus and Jaq. They'd do anything for the girl they called Cinderelly...."

 

***

 

The door of house closes behind Louis as he walks into his home an hour later. He locks the door while simultaneously toeing his shoes off. After his jacket was off and hung up on the rack, he made his way further into the house. The lights downstairs were all off and there wasn't a thing out of place. He bites on his lip and looks around the house before finally heading upstairs.

The lights upstairs were also off but Louis could see the faint glow of the TV coming from underneath his room door. He stops by the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and wash off the grime of the day. After he was done, he makes his way towards his room and slowly opens the door. What he sees in front of him makes him coo out loud, a hand being placed over his heart.

The TV was on and Toy Story 2 was being played as background noise. The lights were off and the room was trashed but Louis was okay with that. On the bed was his handsome fiancé knocked out with a pillow halfway on his face. His mouth was parted as soft snores filled the room, barely heard over the movie. On top of him was a sleeping Atlas that had his cheek squished against Harry's bare chest. His mouth was also open–something he obviously gets from Harry–and his onesie was undone.

He tiptoes inside the room and closes the door behind him. He grabs the TV remote and turns down the volume a little bit before placing it back down. After taking off his shirt, he pulls his pants down so he's in just his boxers. Louis carefully pulls the covers back before he gently crawls in beside his mate.

Harry stirs when he feels movement beside him and let's out a grumble. Louis shushes him and runs a hand through the curls atop his head. "It's just me, baby. It's okay, go back to sleep." He whispers while gently pressing a few kisses to his cheek. Harry lets out a sigh in his sleep before he settles back into the bed, snores echoing in the room again.

Louis shuffles closer and presses himself into Harry's side, the alpha's arm automatically wrapping itself around Louis' small frame. He presses his nose into the soft skin of Harry's side, his eyes slipping shut. He hums in content and slowly falls asleep to the sound of his mate snoring along with the even breathing of his baby boy.

 

***

 

"Happy eight months baby boy!" Louis cheers as he picks his son up, spinning the two of them around. Atlas laughs loudly and squeezes his eyes shut, loving the excited atmosphere. Harry watches them from the bed with a smile, one arm behind his head and the other over his chest. Louis stops spinning when he starts to feel dizzy and sits down, pressing a quick kiss to Atlas' lips. "I can't believe he's already eight months old."

"I know, he's growing up so fast. I want him to be a small little newborn again." Harry says with a pout as he pushes himself up. He shifts towards his mate and drags Louis into his lap, Atlas along with him. "He looked like a little alien but he was my cute alien baby."

Louis laughs and tilts his head to press a kiss to Harry's jaw. "It's okay, my love. He'll always be our little baby." Harry grins at Louis and leans in to kiss his lips once more. Atlas makes an angry noise and slaps Harry's face, making the alpha jump.

"I'm sorry bubba, you want a kiss too?"

Atlas tilts his head and smacks his lips together so Harry takes that as a yes. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to Atlas' lips, the baby screaming in happiness afterwards. Louis giggles and rubs his thumb over Atlas' cheek, glowing at the sight of his baby smiling. "We have the cutest little boy in the world."

"And he's all ours."

 

***

 

Louis was cooking in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. Harry was currently giving Atlas a bath and he can hear the loud laughter and the splashing of water. "Atty, no! You got dada all wet, silly boy." Louis grins as he dried his hands on the dish towel, placing it back down afterwards. He walks out of the kitchen towards the front door when he hears more knocking.

"I'm coming!" Louis calls out before he finally gets to the door, pulling it open. Alec was standing behind the frame with his hands pressed together, eyes to the ground. "You don't have a phone you can call me with to tell me you were coming?" Louis teases which makes Alec crack a smile.

"I'm sorry cel mic, I wanted to come here as soon as possible."

"Well come in, talk to me." Louis gestures for him to come inside and shuts the door behind him, locking it afterwards. "Harry is giving Atlas a bath right now so he'll be down with him soon." Louis informs him as they walk to the living room. Alec nods and takes a seat on the couch, letting out a soft breath.

"I wanted to talk to you about Peter."

"What about him?"

"He just told me he loves me." Alec says slowly. Louis raises his brows and urges him to continue. "But I don't think he's being truthful. Maybe he's just trying to make me feel better because he knows how I feel towards him."

Louis blinks and stares at his dear friend with a blank look. "Excuse me? Say that again, I'm sorry."

"It's pity, isn't it? He still loves Noah."

"Alec, I've never wanted to smack you as much as I do right now."

The alpha blinks and tilts his head, giving Louis a confused stare. "Huh?" Louis sighs and tries to resist the urge to facepalm. He shifts closer to Alec and grabs his hand, squeezing it gently for comfort.

"Peter loves you, dummy. He told me weeks ago that he was going to tell you and I guess he was too scared to at first but at least he did now. He doesn't wnat Noah at all, he's scared of Noah. He told me he loves you and that he feels safe when you're around."

Alec's grey eyes light up as he grips Louis' hand firmly. "Really? Are you sure? You're not lying to me?" Louis laughs and shakes his head, giving Alec a reassuring smile.

"I'm serious, he loves you."

"Holy shit, he loves me? That's–wow, I'm in shock. I...I have to go speak to him right now."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to your man!"

Alec jumps up and races towards the front door, breezing past a confused Harry who was holding a giggling Atlas. The door closes behind Alec and Harry turns his attention to his smirking mate. "Did I miss something important?"

"Nope." Louis says while sitting up. "C'mere, give me my son and go finish what I was cooking."

"What?! That's not fair, I want to cuddle Atlas."

"You get to do that everyday while I'm at work, now it's my turn."

Harry huffs and hands his yawning son over to Louis, secretly enjoying the way Louis smiles at Atty. The small alpha curls into his mom's embrace and closes his eyes, pressing his cheek to Louis' collarbone. Harry grabs the throw blanket and drapes it over them after Louis settles back into the couch, kissing both their foreheads. Yeah, he's more than okay with cooking as long as his two boys smile the way they are right now.


	45. 45

"Atlas!" Harry calls out as he looks around for his psycho child who ran—well, crawled away from him. Harry was preparing his breakfast when he turned to see that Atlas was gone, only his giggles lingering. "Come on bubba, your mom will kill me if I lose you." He whines more to himself than to the hiding child. There's no response and Harry's anxiety was starting to spike. He rummages around in the living room, looking under the couch and behind the Tv but he sees Atlas nowhere.

He knows his son can't go up the stairs so he has to be down here somewhere. "Baby bear, come to dada. I'll give you num-num if you come to dada." He attempts to bribe the tiny alpha, carefully looking around the living room. He hears a giggle and whips around to face the kitchen, his eyes darting across the area. "Atty want num-num?"

A squeal comes from the closet in the foyer and Harry rushes to the slightly ajar door. He yanks it open to see Atlas sitting on his bum with one of Louis' flip flips over his ear. In his hand was the matching one and he was gnawing on the sleeve of Harry's jacket that was hanging up. His mixed eyes were wide and filled with joy at the sight of his dad. Harry breathes a loud sigh of relief before he bends down to get closer to his son. "Atlas Traian Styles, you gave me a heart attack."

Atlas just scrunches his nose and makes a humming sound in response. Harry rolls his eyes with a small smile and picks Atlas up, resting him on his hip. The baby rests his head on Harry's shoulder and yawns, rubbing his eye with a closed fist. "Oh, so now you're tired? Anything to get out of eating, hmm?" Harry teases but Atlas was already dozing off, his mouth parting as he breathes.

Harry huffs, his breath making the hair on his forehead float up before they retake it's place. "Alright, one nap and then you're eating." Harry says to his sleeping son before he walks towards the stairs. "Your mommy is going to murder me in my sleep but that's okay because at least you're happy, baby bear."

 

***

 

"Hey Ni, I need your help with something." Louis calls out to his friend who was walking past the nurse's station Louis was sitting at. Niall pauses before turning around, walking up to the desk. He folds his arms on the top and raises his brows as he stares down at his best friend.

"What's up?"

"There's this cancer patient I've been visiting for awhile now and I want to give him a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"He wants to marry a prince so I'm going to give him exactly that."

 

***

 

Harry was going to rip his hair out and that thought made him shiver. Atlas was screaming at the top of his lungs, his legs kicking in the air. Harry was in the midst of changing his diaper when he threw a fit because he saw Louis' face from Harry's lockscreen. "Mama!" He yells, his face red and drenched with tears.

"Baby bear, please calm down. We're going to go see mama right now but I need to change you first." Harry attempts to explain to the baby, knowing he won't really understand him. Atlas just continues to cry hysterically but he stopped kicking so Harry took advantage of the opportunity and quickly changed his diaper. "See? That wasn't so bad, right?" Harry asks as he lifts Atlas into his arms.

His son sniffles and rests his head on Harry's shoulder, his thumb gravitating to his mouth. Harry coos and rubs a hand up and down his back, rocking him back and forth. Louis had called him ten minutes ago telling him to come to the hospital with Atlas. He has no idea what's going on but he's assuming that maybe Louis just wants to go out to eat as a family. "Let's go see mama, I think we both miss her a little too much."

 

***

 

Harry walked into the hospital twenty minutes later with Atlas inside the carrier strapped to his chest. The baby was wide awake with his eyes darting around the area. It's only his fourth time outside since his birth so it's all still new to him. The hospital was busy as always with doctors and nurses rushing around the halls. He could see Kendall talking to a patient in the hallway and a few feet away was Peter consoling a young child. It's been so long since he's been here and he can't say he misses it.

"Harry?"

The alpha turns and is surprised to see Alec standing behind him. "Alec? Ce faci aici?" He asks while approaching the smiling man. Atlas pops his head up and squints, his eyes focusing on Alec. When he recognizes the older male, he does a toothless grin.

_*Alec? What are you doing here?_

"Louis ma sunat și mi-a spus să vin aici, dar nu mi-a spus de ce. De ce esti aici?" Alec asks while pinching Atlas' cheek, the baby alpha screeching in happiness.

_*Louis called me and told me to come here, but he did not tell me why. Why are you here?_

"I'm here the same reason you are." Harry replies in english as he looks around, wondering where his mate could be. "What is he up to?" He mumbles to himself, lost in his thoughts until he feels a slap on his cheek. He blinks rapidly and looks down to see his son glaring at him while Alec was red in the face from laughing.

"He's so violent." Alec muses as Harry pinches Atlas' nose between two fingers like he does with Louis. "I think he wants to come out." Atlas tries to growl but can't because of the grip on his nose so instead he tries to bite at his dad's hand.

"He gets it from Louis." Harry says in response to Alec's first statement and starts to carefully unbuckle the carrier, pulling Atlas up until his legs were free. He kicked them out in excitement just before Harry handed him over to Alec. The older alpha pressed his nose against Atlas' cheek until the young baby relaxed in his hold, his eyes fluttering shut. "He gets so calm with you."

"I know, I've noticed it." Alec replies softly as he rubs his nose against the chubby cheek. Harry smiles as he watches the bliss take over his son's face and is glad he likes Alec. His fondness was interrupted by a hand on his back and he turns his head to see Peter standing behind him.

"Oh hello, I didn't see you there."

"It's good to see you again, Harry. How are things at home?"

"It's really good, just pushing through, you know? Atlas can be a bit of a handful sometimes but you already know that." Peter giggles and nods his head as his eyes flicker to his mate who was holding Atlas. The two men mated about a month ago without a word and surprised everyone. Harry was extremely shocked because he wasn't expecting Alec to mate with Peter so quickly but he should've known.

Louis was extremely happy when he found out and almost broke Harry's eardrums from how loud he was screaming. And Harry was happy too, don't get him wrong but he was more shocked than anything else. They get along very well though and that's all that Harry wants in the end. Now, two of his friends are the happiest they've ever been in their life.

"So do you know what's going on, bebelus ( _baby_ )?" Alec asks as he presses a kiss to Peter's lips when the omega approaches him. Peter hums and nods his head, running his fingers through Alec's hair which made the older male smile.

"Yep! But I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Harry interjects in confusion as he watches Peter drop a kiss to Atlas' head when the baby gurgles. "Because Louis told me not to." Peter says in response as he gives Harry a wink before he starts to back away.

"You'll find out, don't worry. I gotta go now so I'll see you guys in a few minutes. Kulta, tulen takaisin pian, jotta voimme saada illallisen." Peter walks off after Alec nods leaving Harry in confusion. That language Peter spoke sounds familiar but he can't put his finger on it. He's definitely heard it before.

_*Darling, I'll be back soon so we can have dinner._

"It's Finnish."

"Huh?" Harry blinks as he leaves his thoughts and focuses on a smiling Alec.

"That language he spoke was Finnish. Peter is a descendant from a clan that still resides in Finland, the  _leijonat_  clan." Alec explains as he gently pats the back of a dozing Atlas. Harry hums as it clicks in his mind, his subconscious making a connection to a time where his parents were speaking in Finnish to an important council member many years ago.

"That's really cool. You're fluent in his language?"

"Not completely but I'm getting there. It was important for me to understand Finnish because of the council member that worked alongside the Romanian government so I can understand it but I still struggle to speak it sometimes."

"I remember him, his name was Aarne Järvinen."

"Yes, he's very important and one of Romania's biggest allies."

"Interesting. It's a beautiful language though, I would like to learn it."

Alec smiles. "Peter would be very happy. Louis has begun to learn as well and is catching on very fast."

"Louis knew he was Finnish?"

"Yes, of course. Peter has been teaching him Finnish for two months now."

Harry raises his brows and sucks his bottom lip in. His mate is so surprising sometimes and Harry feels like he experiences whiplash with how often Louis switches up on him. "Interesting." He murmurs to himself just before he hears music start to play.

He looks around and sees that the people in the hallway have paused in their journey because of the song playing. He frowns and is even more confused when he hears a voice over the loud speaker. "Will everyone from wing GH, please report to the Windrow Opening." Alec gives him a look and Harry just shrugs in response.

He takes Atlas back from Alec, his son having started to wake up when he heard the music. He yawns and looks around, one hand curled into a fist against his left eye. "Hai să ne vedem pe mama ta, iubito." Harry whispers into his son's ear as he starts to walk with Alec to the Windrow Opening.

_*Let's see your mother, honey._

Atlas rests his head on Harry's shoulder while smacking his lips together. There weren't many people in the GH wing, maybe 15 at most and Harry would say only ten were actually walking along with him to the opening. When they got to the Windrow, everyone was shocked to see the large opening that lead to a beautiful garden was decorated. Slow music was playing in the background and there were two lines of rose petals that made a makeshift walkway.

"What is going on?" Alec whispers to Harry who again shrugs. Atlas was giggling as he looked at the fairy lights around the room, making grabby hands at the petals. Alec bends down and grabs one, handing it over to the smiling baby. Atlas squeals and presses it to his nose, smelling the faint scent. There was murmuring echoing through the room as everyone tried to figure out what was happening.

Harry looks around for his mate, frowning when he doesn't see him anywhere. "Hello, everyone! If you could please step to the side of each line of petals and create a clear path." Harry jerks his head to the side when he hears Niall's voice and his eyes widen when he takes in his outfit. He was decked out in a tux with a flower crown atop his head, a wide smile on his face. Beside him stood a grinning Zayn and Liam who were also wearing suits.

"What the actual fu-freak." Alec flickers his gaze to the baby next to him that was intently staring at Zayn. He looks as if he recognizes the man as Ethan's dad and Harry himself wonders where the baby was.

"We're gathered here today for a special wedding ceremony between sweet baby Brayden and handsome head nurse Louis." Harry blinks at the announcement and turns his head to meet Alec's eyes who was looking at him in shock.

"A wedding?"

"I'm just as confused as you, mate."

The song changes and Harry recognizes the song as the one that plays during the bridal entrance. The alpha cranes his neck to look behind him at the door when he hears it open. Two nurses held the doors open as a young boy walked out with a large smile on his face. He was holding a bouquet of flowers with a veil over his face. He walked down the aisle and Harry's heart almost burst at how cute he looks.

He can tell the young boy was a cancer patient and that he was undergoing chemotherapy  which made the moment even more heartwarming. When he turned back around to face the front, he was stunned by the appearance of his mate. Louis had showed up when he was turned around and took his place in front of Niall, where the groom would stand.

He was wearing a gorgeous white suit with his hair styled up. On top of his head was a twinkling golden crown that made him look like a prince. His face was freshly shaved and his lips were curled into a smile. His blue eyes glowed as he watched Brayden walk towards him and Harry could see the crinkles at the corners. The alpha was breathless at the sight of his fiancé and could barely keep his son from jumping out of his arms.

"Mama!" Atlas shouts which catches Louis attention as his head snaps toward the trio. Their eyes connect and Louis' smile grows when he sees Harry's reaction. The older male smirks which gets him a wink in response before Louis blows a kiss to his giggling son. His mate was honestly the sweetest person alive, he created a mini wedding for Brayden because it's what he wanted. How did he get so lucky?

 

***

 

Harry was looking around the Windrow Opening for his mate. The 'wedding' ended ten minutes ago and it was a success. Brayden was so happy that he cried and everyone fell in love with Louis for how well he pulled this off. During the wedding, Atlas was quiet and watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. Harry thinks he was just happy to be this close to his mama outside of the house.

Alec was just as surprised as him and he thought it was so sweet that Louis did this for Brayden. But the alpha left as soon as it was over to take Peter to dinner which left Harry alone to look for his fiancé. "Hey, H! How did you like the surprise?" Niall says as he approaches his friend with Ethan in his arms.

Ethan was 11 months old now but was two days away from being a year old. The party is this Saturday and today is Tuesday. Louis is so excited for it because it'll be Atlas' first party and he's looking forward to seeing the 9 month old's reaction.

"I was definitely not expecting that to happen when Louis told me to come here. But I'm glad I was able to see it." Harry replies after a moment. He keeps a hand pressed to Atlas' chest so his son doesn't fall out of his arms as he attempts to grab at Ethan.

"Mm, dada!" He whines as he swats at the air, his lips forming into a pout. Ethan giggles and hides his face behind his hands, peeking through his fingers. "Eth, want." Atlas demands while turning his head to look at his smiling dad.

"You want who?" Harry asks in mock confusion as he pretended to not understand him. Atlas huffs and presses a hand to his forehead, sighing heavily. Harry and Niall burst into laughter at his reaction, scaring both their sons by how loud they were. "Oh my god, Louis would have lost it if he saw that!"

"Saw what?"

Both men turn their head to see Louis approaching them with a smile. He had changed back into his scrubs but still had the crown on his head. In his hands was a smaller one that was an exact replica of his own. Harry inhaled sharply at the sight of him, his mouth parting. How did he manage to get someone as beautiful as Louis?

"Hello, baby bear." Louis coos when he finally gets to the four of them. Niall was distracted by Ethan who was attempting to grab at the pamphlets behind him. Harry was still dumbly staring at his mate, suddenly losing his ability to even think straight. But Atlas was screeching in happiness when he saw his mama, his hands reached out towards him.

"Mama! Mama, up!"

"I got you, Atty." Louis says with a chuckle as he takes Atlas from Harry who was still stunned. He doesn't know why he's reacting this way because he sees Louis in scrubs everyday but the sight of the crown atop his head is making Harry sweat a little. Earlier he was a little too far so he couldn't really admire how it looked but now that he's a foot away from Harry, it's all he can focus on.

Louis glances at his alpha and blinks when he sees the glassy look in his eyes. He raises a brow as his hand rubs up and down Atlas' back. His son's face was pressed into Louis' neck and he was sniffing at his calming scent. "You okay, baby?" Louis asks his fiancé who seems to snap out of his daze. He clears his throat and shakes his head a few times.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Niall snorts at Harry's reaction and the alpha barely glances at him before he returns his attention to Louis. "You're a little out of it, H. Are you not feeling well?" Louis asks in concern as he lifts one hand to press the back of it to Harry's forehead. He had to go up on his tippy toes but no one was complaining because it was adorable.

"He's not sick, he's just horny. That crown must be doing something for you, huh Harry?"

The alpha's head snap towards him and he shoots Niall a glare. The omega just laughs and gives him an eye roll before he starts to walk away. "We're coming over tomorrow so Ethan can see Atty." Is all he says before disappearing around the corner with his son waving bye to them. Harry huffs and resists the urge to chase after him, turning his head back towards Louis.

His omega was smiling a small smile, his eyes glowing as he stared back at his alpha. Atlas had fallen asleep against him, the excitement of the day hitting him as well as how much he missed his mom. "The crown?" Louis asks after a moment, his brows raising again.

Harry sputters and avoids eye contact, his face heating up in a blush. "Niall was just fucking around." He says with a forced laugh which elicits a smirk from Louis.

"Right, yeah."

"Anyway, when does your shift end?" Harry asks as he follows Louis when the omega starts to walk away. He knows they're headed to his office. "I was thinking we can go get some dinner. Atty would love to eat out, he was so excited to leave the house."

"I can leave now, it's about that time." Louis hums as he pushes his office door open with his foot. Harry walks in after him and closes the door, taking his son from Louis. "Lachlan won't mind if I leave thirty minutes early." Harry nods in response to Louis as he lays Atlas down on the couch, covering him in the penguin blanket he loves so much.

"Do you have any idea where you want to go? Any special cravings?" Harry asks as he turns to face his mate, seeing Louis leaning against his desk. He had taken off the crown he was wearing and had it resting on his desk beside the smaller one for Atlas. "We can go to that new italian restaurant you were talking about a few days ago."

He walks towards Louis who was watching him with a grin. Harry felt his own lips curl into a smile and placed his hands on his mate's curvy waist, tugging him closer to his body. "What's that look for, hmm?" He murmurs softly while leaning in to rub their noses together. Louis giggles and scrunches his nose, his blue eyes filled with happiness.

"I'm really just so happy. I missed you so much." Louis whispers while locking his arms around Harry's neck. He pushes up on his toes to connect their lips, his eyes fluttering shut. Harry makes a deprived noise as he kisses back, his hands tightening on Louis' hips. Louis' tongue slides across Harry's lip and the alpha parts them to allow him access.

Once their tongues touch, Louis lets out a soft moan that had Harry growling. The alpha lifts his small mate up onto his desk, stepping forward to be pressed against his body. He slips one hand into the soft brown hair and tangles his fingers in it. Louis gasps into Harry's mouth at the slight yanking of his hair as his head is pulled back at an angle so Harry can attack his neck.

He leaves a series of kisses down the length of his neck, stopping just above his collarbone to suck a dark mark. The warm press of Harry's lips combined with the sharp nip of his teeth had Louis shivering in pleasure. He places his hand on the back of Harry's head and arches his whole body to try and get closer to his mate.

"Dada! No, no, no, mama!"

The couple jumps apart when they hear Atlas scream, their hearts racing at the sudden shout. Atlas was standing up on the couch with a scrunched face, his hands gripping onto the fabric of the cushions to try and stand. "What's wrong, baby?" Louis asks softly as he hops off the desk. He shuffles towards his son, Harry following him as they both kneel in front of the baby.

Atlas was rubbing at his eyes with both hands now, his body tipping forward from the after effects of sleeping. Louis catches his son and cradles him in his arms, standing up from his kneeling position. He sits on the couch, softly cooing as he runs a hand through Atlas' hair. "Did he take a nap today? Why is he so tired?"

Louis looks up at Harry with concern, his fiancé bending to press a hand to his son's head. "He took a long nap this morning and then a smaller one on the way here. He didn't really want to eat today though, no matter how much I tried to feed him. He ate a little bit of his oatmeal and drank 10 ounces."

Louis sighs as he shakes his head, his eyes trained on his sleeping son. "Maybe he's getting sick." Harry frowns as he rubs his thumb over Atlas' cheek, not liking the redness of them. "Let's not go out for dinner. I don't want him to get worse." Louis tells him before standing up, keeping Atlas curled up in his arms. Harry nods in agreement and places a hand on the top of Louis' head.

"Don't fret, love. He'll be okay because he has the both of us to take care of him now."

"Always and forever."


	46. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that this will be the last chapter of "Love me until the end." But don't worry!! A second book is in the making and will be uploaded soon ;) so keep an eye out for it. I want to thank everyone who supported me as I wrote this and I want to thank all my readers for joining me as I went on this journey. This story means the world to me and I'm glad it meant as much to some people as it did to me. I hope you all enjoyed it!! And you'll be notified as soon as I publish the sequel. Thank you for everything, I love you all!

"Baby, we're gonna be late." Louis groans as he pressed his fingers against his temples. Today is Ethan's birthday party and Louis told Niall he would go earlier to help them set up. But Harry decided to sleep in and now they're late for being early. It didn't help that Atlas was still suffering from some symptoms of his mild cold which was now fading. He has a runny nose and he's coughing every once in awhile.

"I'm coming caprifoi. One second, please." Harry calls back to him which makes the omega roll his eyes. He lets out a sigh and shifts his gaze to Atlas who was patiently waiting in his car seat. He was dressed in khaki pants that scrunched at the bottom like joggers, a red shirt that said " _mommy is my greatest hero"_ written across the front, and he had on his Adidas superstars.

He looked so cute that Louis cooed every time he saw his son. Atlas smiles back each time and kicks his legs in happiness, knowing his mom was pleased. "Harry if you're not out here in two minutes, I'm leaving without you." Louis threatens his mate as he crouches in front of Atlas, adjusting his seatbelt. "Okay, babe!" Harry replies back.

Atlas grunts and slaps the buckles angrily, not liking the fact that he was being restrained. "It's for your own good, bubs. Don't want you flying out and getting hurt, right?" The tiny alpha blinks and stares up at his mom for a moment before scrunching his nose.

"No!" He slaps the buckles once more.

"Okay Hercules, you gotta wear it regardless." Louis says with a chuckle as he leans in to drop a kiss to his forehead. Atlas huffs and kicks his legs in annoyance but can't help the smile that breaks out when his mommy kisses him. He loves his mommy's kisses. Louis stands up and turns around, ready to call for Harry again but instead he yelps when he sees the alpha right behind him.

"Jesus, H. Why didn't you say you were done?" Louis scolds as he tries to calm his racing heart. "You scared the crap out of me, I didn't even hear you." Harry chuckles in response as he buttons the third to last button on his shirt, leaving the last two open at the top.

"Sorry babe, I was distracted. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, you jackass. I've been waiting for half an hour."

"Mm, I think that's a little too much. I'd say twenty-five minutes."

Louis glares at the smiling alpha. "I think you should walk away right now before you get yourself a black eye."

"Yeah," Harry laughs nervously, "I think you're right. I'll put Atty in the car."

"Good idea, Harold."

 

***

 

Harry switched the gear and pulled up the emergency brake before turning the car off. "Are you excited bubs? You get to see Ethan today." Harry asks as he twists in his chair to look at his son. Atlas' eyes brightened and even though he could barely understand what Harry actually said, he recognized Ethan's name.

"Eth!"

"That's right baby bear, we're gonna see Eth today." Louis says with a smile before turning back in his seat, taking his seatbelt off. Harry does the same and unlocks the doors before opening his. He steps out and pops the trunk before closing his door just as Louis gets out the car. He gets the presents out of the trunk while Louis unhooks Atlas' carseat from the base.

"Think we need the stroller, babe?" Harry asks, one hand on the black and grey stroller just in case.

"No, he'll be crawling around most of the time with Ethan so it's not necessary."

"Gotcha." Harry slams the trunk shut before approaching his mate, taking the handle of Atlas' carseat with one hand. "I got him, take the presents." Louis allows Harry to take Atlas from him and grabs the three large presents in return.

"You think he'll like what we got him?"

"It's Niall's son, he'll like anything."

Louis giggles and elbows Harry who does nothing but give him a fond smile. They walk up the driveway and Louis admires the blue balloons lining the pathway to the house. The color scheme is navy blue and white which Louis thinks is adorable. "Holy sh–crap, they went all out." Harry murmurs as he takes in the massive bouncy house they can see from the front of the house.

The whole front of the house was decorated with streamers and balloons with a huge banner that says, " _Welcome to Ethan's First Birthday Party!"_ displayed along the width of the house. There was also a huge poster with a smiling Ethan pasted to the front door with a bunch of flowers hung up around the doorframe.

"I mean, it's Niall so..."

"Say no more."

They both laugh as they finally get to the front door, ringing the barely visible doorbell. Not even a second later, the door swings open to reveal a smiling Niall. He had on a navy blue button up that was paired with black jeans and brown boots, and his hair was swooped up in a messy look that framed his face. He looked beautiful and his smile made him glow.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're here! I got a little excited this morning so I ended up setting most of the decorations up by myself at like eight in the morning. But I still need help in the kitchen. Harry, Liam and Zayn are in the back if you wanna join them." Niall quickly explains as he ushers the trio inside. Louis places the presents down before looking around.

The decorations inside were twice as extra than outside. There were streamers and balloons scattered across every room on the first floor along with blown up pictures of Ethan. There was a piñata hanging in the middle of the living room which had different stations for games set up. In the dining room was the three tables for the food along with a dessert bar that Louis himself was looking forward to getting his hands on.

Overall, the whole house looked amazing and Louis was feeling guilty that Niall did it all by himself. "Forecast says it gonna rain so we set up everything in here. The bouncy house is staying out there, obviously, so until it actually starts raining we'll let them play in there. We're gonna grill outside because we have the patio but everything else will be in here. Uhm, later on we're gonna have a little movie night for the kids so the adults can have some alone time. The basement is all set up for that as well."

"This is amazing, Ni. You did such a great job with the decorations and the planning! It looks beautiful and when Ethan looks back on these pictures, he'll be so happy." Louis gushes as he pulls Niall into a big hug. The brunette hugs his friend back tightly and giggles, his eyes watering at the corners.

"Thank you so much, I really wanted this to be perfect because it's his first ever birthday party."

"You did it, Niall. It's absolutely perfect, great job." Harry pipes into the conversation with a smile as he pats Niall's shoulder.

"Thanks, Haz." Niall wipes his tears and sniffles. "Oh! Ethan is in his room playing in the playpen if you want to pop Atlas in with him."

"Yeah, I'll do that then I'll go see what the guys need help with." Harry finalizes as he moves his hand to cup the back of Louis' head. "I'll see you soon babe, love you." He murmurs before pressing his lips to Louis' in a quick kiss.

"Okay, love you more. Bye baby bear, mama loves you." Louis kisses Harry's lips one last time and waves at his son before Niall drags him into the kitchen. Harry chuckles and shakes his head before he starts up the stairs, his eyes catching even more decorations along the wall going up the stairs.

"Okay baby bear, it's time to come out." Harry hums as he pushes Ethan's room door open. The one year old was sitting in the middle of his playpen with toys surrounding him. He was fiddling with a toy truck in his hand, occasionally bringing it up to his mouth to gnaw on it.

"Ethan!" Harry cheers and the new toddler whips around when he hears the voice, his eyes widening.

"Hazza!" He screams and quickly crawls towards him, his tiny hands gripping on the side of the playpen. "Happy birthday, Eth! Guess who I brought with me?!" Harry says in excitement as he kneels down, resting Atlas' carseat in front of him.

"Atty?" Ethan asks hopefully as he shakes the playpen, his toes wiggling against the carpet.

"That's right!" Harry picks Atlas up after he's unbuckled, the small alpha screeching when he sees Ethan sitting in the playpen. "Have fun munchkins. Ethan, take care of Atty. Bubbas, be nice to Eth." Harry places Atlas inside the playpen and Ethan automatically hugs his best friend. Atlas sits there grinning dumbly, his legs kicking happily at the hug.

"You boys behave, I'll be back soon to check on you both." Harry tells them before standing up, scanning the room to make sure there were no toys that Atlas could choke on. Once he was satisfied, he gives them one last look before walking out the door.

It took him a couple minutes to meet up with the guys outside (he took a detour to snag a cookie) but when he did, he saw they were setting up the grill. "Babe, I told you it goes over it like this." Zayn says in an exasperated tone as Liam's face scrunches up.

"Then what is this one for?"

"You hook it up at the top as a warming rack or to cook something that doesn't need much heat."

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. "Hey lads, having fun?" Both men turn when they hear Harry's voice and they grin. Zayn steps forward and gives him the cliche quick bro-hug before allowing Liam to hug him as well. "Liam is having some... trouble understanding the uses of these metal racks." Zayn explains, earning a glare from his husband.

"It's a new grill with weird contraptions that are completely useless." 

"Oh, come on man. Leave him alone, we both know Liam is too much of a princess to handle a man's job." Harry teases as he puffs his chest out, tapping it with his fist. Zayn cracks up at the exaggerated gesture, hands on his knees with his stomach aching. Liam didn't laugh and instead pushed his friend, huffing in annoyance.

"I don't know why I'm friends with you, you're just another Zayn but more cynical."

"I mean you married him for a reason so if I'm like him then that's why."

"Shut up." Liam grumbles as Harry holds his hands up in surrender, chuckling. "Zayn stop laughing before I throw this fucking grill at your head." Liam threatens and Zayn wipes away tears created from too much laughter.

"Sorry, sorry. We're just joking babe." Zayn assures him, kissing his cheek. Liam rolls his eyes and shrugs him off, starting to assemble the top rack. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and do your 'man's job' according to Harold."

"Hey, at least it was funny."

"It wasn't that funny, dude."

"Well, Zayn obviously liked it a lot."

"Because it's Zayn..."

 

***

 

Louis was shredding up chicken for the chicken salad. It was one of his favorite recipes that he got from his mom and he's always saving it for parties or when he has a hankering for it. During his pregnancy with Atlas, he craved it a lot and Harry became very skilled in making it for him.

"How are things with Harry? I know it's been weird because he's at home with Atlas and you're at work." Niall asks as he quickly cuts up onions, briefly glancing at Louis from the corner of his eyes. Louis makes a small noise of agreement, piling all the chicken into a bowl as he starts to cut up the celery.

"Yeah, it's definitely weird because we're both so used to working all the time and that allowed us time to see each other. Now, we barely see each other because I'm coming home so late and leaving so early. Even when I was on maternity leave, it was the same way with him. It put a strain on our relationship at first but we worked through it. But now neither of us wants to actually go back to work because we both love being at home with Atlas."

"That's how I was with Eth." Niall murmurs as he sautés the onions, shaking the pan a little. "Being a mom is a blessing and I love being a nurse but when you get to be at home with your kid and see all their accomplishments, it's something special."

"Exactly, that's how I'm feeling."

"Harry doesn't want to go back to work yet? That's surprising to me. We all know how much Harry loves being a surgeon, he's the best Rose Valley has."

"I know, I was really surprised when he confessed that to me." Louis frowns as he recalls that night. They were cuddling in bed after Atlas passed out from exhaustion after his bath time fiasco. Friends was on the TV and they were binge watching season seven when he suddenly confided in Louis about his secret.

"I wonder what's going to happen when he has to go back to work next week."

Louis sighs and nods his head. "Yeah he's not looking forward to that at all but it has to be done. We're just grateful that Alec agreed to watch him for the last three months before he can get into the daycare."

"That's really nice of him." Niall smiles and tosses some cut up carrots into the pan. "It's all going to work out in the end."

"I really hope so."

 

***

 

It was now one in the afternoon and the party has officially started. Two families have arrived so far with their kids and everyone fell in love with the decorations. The kids immediately ran to the bouncy house and have not left at all, not even for the food that was being cooked. Atlas was with Ethan in the play room and the two babies have barely separated long enough to play with the other kids.

Harry is currently with Liam and Zayn by the grill. Louis put him in charge of making sure they don't burn the food. Niall was mingling with Jackie who was the first to come with her son and wife. Melinda and Lachlan have also showed up with Melinda's niece. Louis was stationed in the kitchen, watching everybody from the window.

It's been awhile since he's been around people in a setting like this but it's making him so happy. "Mama!" Louis' head whips around when he hears Atlas calling for him and he rushes out the kitchen towards the playroom. Atlas was crying in the middle of the room with Ethan hugging him, his small hand repeatedly patting the top of Atlas' head.

Louis shuffles towards his son and kneels in front of him. "My sweet baby, what happened?" Louis asks in concern as he pulls both boys onto his lap. Atlas cries into his mom's chest while Ethan rests his head on Louis' shoulder. "Atty... mmm." Ethan struggles to talk, babbling nonsense. "Fell and... and... atty hurt."

"Oh, Atty fell and got hurt?" Louis asks while running his fingers through Atlas' hair.

"Yes."

"What happened?" Harry's voice comes from behind them and Louis cranes his neck to look at his mate. "Why is he crying?" He asks with wide eyes, rushing towards the three of them. He lifts Atlas into his arms and he whimpers, pressing his face into Harry's neck. Louis stands up with Ethan cradled in his arms, his lips in a pout.

"Ethan said he fell and got hurt."

"Poor baby." Harry whispers while rubbing Atlas' back. "You're a big boy, bubbas. It's okay." He rocks him back and forth a few times before Atlas' head pops up.

"Feeling better?" Louis asks while rubbing some icing from the corner of Ethan's mouth. The two boys got into a cupcake earlier and Louis is still finding traces of it all over their face.

"Mm, mama." Atlas mumbles while rubbing his eyes. He kicks his legs multiple times trying to get out from Harry's hold. "Eth." He demands while making grabby hands. Harry places him down after kissing his forehead and Louis sets Ethan down next to him. Both boys automatically start to play with each other again, completely ignoring the two men behind them.

"I guess he's okay." Harry says with a chuckle before wrapping an arm around Louis' shoulder. The omega leans into his side and they stand there watching the two boys play for a few seconds.

"I want another baby." Harry murmurs which catches Louis by surprise. He tilts his head up to look at him and raises a brow. He giggles after a moment and shakes his head.

"Let's finish raising our first child for a little bit until we discuss that, okay?"

 

***

 

"Come on bubs, it's time to eat." Louis picks Atlas up, the baby whining in response. He pushes away from Louis and almost falls from his arms but luckily Louis caught him in time. "Christ, be careful baby boy." He scolds while pressing a kiss to Atlas' cheek.

"His food is ready babe." Harry calls from the kitchen as he pops his head in the doorway. Louis looks away from his son to meet his mate's gaze. "Want me to bring it out? Or do you want to feed him in here?"

"Can you bring it out, please?"

Harry disappears back into the kitchen and Louis looks around the backyard. It hasn't started raining yet so everyone is outside to take advantage of the good weather. Niall was with Zayn greeting more people who have started to show up. Liam is still in control of the grill and Ethan was with Peter who came a few minutes ago with Alec.

"Atlas is getting big." Alec comments from beside the omega even though his eyes were trained on his mate who was jumping in the bounce house with Ethan. Louis looks down at his son who was wiggling in his lap, desperately wanting to get to Ethan.

"Yeah, he'll be ten months in a few days. It seems so surreal to me. I want him to stop growing." Alec turns his head when he hears the crack in Louis' voice. He was staring down at Atlas with a soft smile, his eyes watery but still shining.

"It's okay cel mic, he'll always be your little baby boy no matter how big he grows. And you'll always be his mama, the person he can go to for anything no matter his age."

Louis chuckles and wipes his eyes. "Yes, I know that but it's still scary." Atlas twists in his hold to look up at his mom, his mixed eyes wide with concern. "He's my little baby, he was once a small bean inside me."

Harry appears next to his mate with a small bowl of soup, taking the seat next to him. "That'll be a memory that you get to keep for as long as you live, is that not enough?" Alec asks curiously, ignoring the confused look Harry gives him.

Louis adjusts Atlas on his lap as Harry feeds him a spoonful of the soup. He smacks his lips together, his tiny hands lightly slapping against Louis' knee. "Yes it is. But the feeling... I want to relive that as many times as I can." Harry rubs a soup droplet away from Atlas' mouth as Louis keeps a steady stare down with Alec.

"Then you should, your time to feel that will come when your mind and body are ready. Until then, enjoy what you have and revel in the happiness you're experiencing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry finally asks as he feeds Atlas another spoonful of soup. Alec smiles and shakes his head before standing. He places a hand on Louis' shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly before removing it.

"It is a conversation that is not worth fretting over. Everything will be okay in the end."

Alec walks away to join his mate by the grill where the young omega was talking to Liam, Ethan in his arms. Harry frowns at the cryptic message and tilts his head to meet Louis' gaze. "Everything alright, babe?" He asks with furrowed brows, giving Atlas more soup when he whines for it.

"Everything is fine, my love, I promise."

 

***

 

"Time to cut the cake!" Niall cheers as he bounces Ethan in his arms. The one year old giggles and hides his face behind his hands. Louis grins and props Atlas on his hip, his free hand being held by Harry. They walked into the house towards the large dining room table where the cake was displayed.

Everyone gathered together in the spacious room, watching as Ethan was placed in a chair. He was moved to the middle of the table so he can have a clear view of the cake. "Can someone get the lights?" Zayn asks and Louis reaches out, his small fingers dimming the lights until it was dark, the candles on the cake being the only source of light.

"Okay! On the count of three... one... two... three."

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ethan. Happy birthday to you!"

"Yay!" He cheers and claps his hands together, not at all shy by the attention he was receiving from everyone. "Make a wish baby, then blow the candles out." Liam tells him as he bends down to get closer to him in order to help him blow the candles out. Ethan closes his eyes and hums as he thinks of a wish.

"Wish Atty and... and me friends eva'... yay!" He yells before blowing the candles, the flame shaking a little but not going out. Liam chuckles and helps him blow the candles out, Louis turning the lights back on afterwards.

"You were supposed to say your wish inside your head, silly." Niall tells his son as he lifts him up into his arms. "But that wish was so cute!" He squeals while kissing his cheek repeatedly, making the small omega giggle. Zayn comes up behind his mate and swipes his finger across Ethan's cheek, leaving a line of icing behind.

Ethan yelps at the feel of it, his eyes going wide as he looks around. "Ba!" He screeches and Zayn laughs, taking Ethan from Niall so he could hug him.

"Sorry buddy, I had to do it."

Louis giggles quietly before he turns his head to look at Harry, his mate already staring back at him. "Atlas fell asleep." He points out which makes Louis look down at his son. Atlas was asleep against his shoulder with his mouth parted, eyelashes fluttering.

"Guess it's time to get him home, huh?" Louis chuckles and allows Harry to take Atlas from him. "I'll go pack some food so you can say bye to everyone. I'll meet you in the car, okay?" Harry nods and pecks Louis' lips before the omega walks away to the kitchen where Peter stood with Alec.

"Hey, we're getting ready to leave. Atlas fell asleep and he'll be knocked out for the night so we should head home." Louis explains to them as he grabs some tupperware from Niall's cabinet.

Peter comes around the counter and pulls Louis into a tight hug, the brunette hugging him back with a smile. "See you around, Lou. Drive safe." Peter says as he pulls away from the hug, thumbing over Louis' cheek.

"Of course, Pete. I'm glad you guys came out, it was nice seeing you outside of work."

Peter grins and nods in agreement as Alec steps forward to hug Louis. They embrace for a couple seconds before Alec pulls away, dropping a kiss to his forehead. "It was good seeing you, cel mic. I'll be in touch soon to update you on the arrangements for Atlas when Harry returns to work."

"Okay, sounds good." He says while kissing his cheek. "Talk to you guys soon." He smiles at them before stepping around the couple as they move to leave the kitchen. Louis quickly sets up two containers of food that'll be their lunch tomorrow before he leaves the kitchen. The triad was in the living room talking to each other when Louis found them.

"We're heading out, lads. Thanks for inviting us, the party was amazing." Louis smiles as he gets attacked in hugs from all three men, giggling in happiness.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lou. Ethan was so happy and he loved playing with Atty." Niall tells him which makes the omega glow.

"That's great, I'm glad he had a good time."

"Stay safe man, and text me when you guys get home." Liam tells him while ruffling his hair, Louis huffing in return as he pushed his hands away.

"Okay, I will. See you guys later." He waves at them once more before leaving the house. He shuts the door behind him and walks down the driveway, seeing Harry waiting out front with the car running. He gets into the car and settles into his seat after buckling up.

"All good?" Harry asks as he switches the gear, pulling off to drive down the street.

"Yep, everything is perfect. I couldn't be happier."

 

***

 

Louis yawns as he settles into bed after leaving the bathroom. He relaxes into the sheets and pulls the covers over his body until he was warm and satisfied. Harry was laying next to him with an arm behind his head, his eyes on the TV. "Had a good day, baby?" He asks Louis after a moment, his gaze flickering to look at his mate. Louis hums and nods his head, not bothering to open his eyes.

"It was amazing."

"I got some good news, I think."

Louis opens his eyes. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Harry grins and sits up in bed, his head tilted to look down at Louis. "It's something I've been working on secretly for awhile now and I know I should've talked to you first but I really think you'll be happy with this and I just wanted to do something nice for you because I know you want to be at home more to be with Atlas."

Louis frowns and pushes himself up, settling on his knees as he gazes into Harry's eyes. "H, what did you do?" He asks softly while moving a hand out to rest on his cheek. Harry's hand touches his after a moment and the alpha smiles.

"I opened up a clinic. I named it ' _Styles Familie (family) Health and Wellness'_ and I'm really hoping you like it."

"You... opened up a clinic and named it after our family?"

"Yes, I know we're not married now but we will be soon and I know you said you wanted to take my last name and I'm sorry for doing this without your consent but by doing this we can control our own work hours and I can hire other doctors and nurses so we don't have to be there as much as we do at Rose Valley since we'll be the owners of it and–"

"Harry, it's perfect." Louis breathes as tears roll down his cheeks. "It's absolutely perfect, thank you so much." A sob escapes his mouth and Harry immediately wraps him in his arms, shushing him as he cries.

"I love you so much, caprifoi."

"I love you... I love you as soon as you walked into my office and stared at me like an idiot. I loved you as soon as you smiled when I threatened to punch you. I loved you as soon as you held me in your arms as I cried my heart out. I love you more than you will ever be able to comprehend. Thank you for loving me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for supporting me and allowing me to create something I was so passionate about. Like I said, there will be a second book and when I upload it, you'll all be notified because I'll post it on my message board so keep an eye out for that. I love you all so much. Let me know in the comments if you think I should also do a separate book on Alec and Peter's relationship or if I should do it on the triad!


End file.
